Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: Sailor Moon/SAO/Digimon multi-X over. Sequel to original Sailor Moon Online. With the end of SAO and ALO, things seem to be returning to normal for our SAO survivors including our Moon Princess, but the legacy of SAO won't die where a deadly plot involving Kazuto's sister starts to take shape. With new allies in the Digidestined, can they stop a possible repeat of SAO?
1. Remembrance

Well, everyone, this is it! If you are reading this, then you are reading the sequel to my first Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online crossover story ' **Sailor Moon Online** ' in which as you know, there were plenty of scenes that just screamed 'sequel coming up', folks. You have been waiting quite a while it and most likely, the questions that you have about what's coming up in the sequel are going to be answered. Anyway, this story will be a Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online/Digimon 01-02/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with elements of Accel World added in. This story will have the storyline of 'Sword Art Online: Extra Edition' episode added in, but from there, it will be all original from there. Enjoy everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

 **Chapter 1: Remembrance**

 **Narration (Suguha's POV)**

" **Hi, I'm Suguha… Suguha Kirigaya. I'm a high school girl that loves to play kendo, which I have been doing since I was eight years old, and playing Alfheim Online, a VRMMO where you become a fairy that can fly through the air. And I love it. To fly as high as I want and as far as I want is the main reason that I love Alfheim Online. Through I wasn't always such a big gamer like I am now. Over two years ago, my big brother, who is actually my cousin, Kazuto Kirigaya, became trapped in the first VRMMO to be ever created: Sword Art Online. He and nearly ten thousand others were trapped in the game by Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the Sword Art Online and the Full-Dive that allowed people to 'dive' completely into the virtual world, the NervGear, in which if they die in the game, they die in real life because when they die in the game, the NervGear destroys the player's brain.**

 **It was a nightmare for me and other family, friends, and loved ones of the victims in which two thousand people died in one month! This caused me to hate VRMMO because this one took my brother away from me, who I had learned from my family that he is the son of my aunt and uncle, who died when Kazuto was only around one year old in which my mom and dad raised him as their own child and us as siblings. Later on, I got curious and I decided to find out for myself. Not by NervGear since all of the NervGears were recalled and destroyed, minus the ones used to entrap big brother and the other victims of SAO, but by a new Full-Dive system known as Amusphere which is a safer version of the NervGear to make sure that no one can do what Kayaba did ever again. Then with help from a friend, I found Alfheim Online and I couldn't help to fall in love with it and the ability to fly. Then I understood why my brother loved the virtual world. It is a place where you can make you greatest dreams and desires come true. Then I realized that it wasn't VRMMOs that are 'evil', it is the people that abused them and the devices used for them that are truly evil.**

 **Kayaba could have brought the world into a new age that the whole world can enjoy and instead, he twisted the technology and VRMMO for his own sick purposes in which he took my brother away from me! Later on, I learned to despise that man even more when I learned that he had trapped a member of his own family, his niece, Serena Tsukino, who had once beloved him like a second father, inside of his own sick 'death game'. She loved and trusted him and he betrayed her in the worst way possible. Ugh! Just thinking about that man and what he has done makes me so angry! To me, he is a sick asshole that twisted something that could be wonderful into a nightmare because of his own sick and twisted selfish dream! And what I learned so after makes me more enraged and brings back a fury that makes it hard to control!**

 **You see, Serena Tsukino is also Sailor Moon, the famous 'magical girl' super-heroine that fights monsters and space aliens in Juuban, but please don't tell anyone that! There has been enough people exposed to that and her 'other secret' already. But she isn't the only one with that kind of secret. I'm also a Sailor Scout, Sailor Celestial. I came to my powers a few months after Sword Art Online was cleared when my brother and Serena defeated Kayaba, who made himself the final boss of the game and Kazuto exposed him long before they reached the final floor. However, Asuna and three hundred other SAO players were trapped in ALO by the head of the company that run, Sugou Nobuyuki, who used them, expect for Asuna, who he kept as his prize, in his sick experiments in mind control! Gah! What an asshole! He is just as sick as Kayaba in my book! However, Kazuto, as Kirito, and Serena, as Usagi, with Serena's friends, the Sailor Scouts, Serena's boyfriend, and some help from yours truly, as Leafa of ALO, managed to stop him and save them. When Kazuto left to see Asuna in the hospital, I came by Trivia, who told me that I was a Sailor Scout and I had a choice to accept my powers or continue on with a normal life.**

 **I had seen the horrors and the pain and agony caused by SAO with those that died and those that died left behind in which I never wanted to experience those horrible feelings or see people in such pain ever again, so, I accepted and became Sailor Celestial, one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts and Sailor Scout of all astrological bodies, which basically means that I have the powers of all the Sailor Scouts in our solar system and more, but the problem is that I have to 'activate' each elemental power from each Sailor Scout or I won't be at full strength. So far, I have been only able to access my fire powers from Sailor Mars, my lightning and wood powers from Sailor Jupiter, and my wind powers from Sailor Uranus, in which my time as Leafa in ALO helped in that regard since Sylphs are expert in wind magic, but thanks to training from Sailor Nebula, who is Molly Baker, Serena's childhood friend, I've become a good Sailor Scout in my own right.**

 **However, I have a big mission: Find Akihiko Kayaba before the secrets of the Silver Millennium that he holds get into the wrong hands. After SAO ended and he was defeated, he used a modified NervGear to scan his brain into the net! While it destroyed his brain, 'killing him', his consciousness managed to transfer to the net and he 'lived on' in the cyber universe! What a fucking coward! He knew that justice was coming and he chickened out! Well, I'm going to make sure that he gets his justice whatever he likes it or not because of what I know about him and his past life in the Silver Millennium. That's another reason that thinking about Kayaba enrages me so much. He and I share a 'dark history' and that history is also connected to Princess Serenity, too. She suspects something, but she doesn't know the truth yet. I couldn't tell her because the whole thing with Kayaba and SAO has caused her enough pain and she is starting to rebuild her life after this! There is no way that I'm going to let my big sister from my past life get hurt!**

 **Yes, that's right. Back in my past life, I was the younger daughter of Queen Serenity, Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, and younger sister to Princess Serenity, heir of the Moon Kingdom. However, I only first met my big sister again on the day of the celebration and reunion party of Kazuto's and Asuna's closest friends and associates from Sword Art Online where Serena, as Princess Serenity, brought us to the recently restored Moon Kingdom. I didn't tell her of our family connection because the time wasn't right, but Serenity-mama and Pluto knew who I was and also knew that the time wasn't right. Pluto did ask me why I didn't say anything and I suspect that she knows the truth about the Silver Millennium 'connection' between Kayaba, Serenity, and I in which she knows why I'm not talking about that either. At the time, as Serenity was still recovering from her ordeal, how could I tell her that Kayaba is the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's 'lover'? How he is… our Silver Millennium father?**

 **Well, that was then and this is now and he has to pay for what he has done in which he owes a great debt to Serena and I from the Silver Millennium since it was his actions that allowed Metallia to get a hold on the people of Earth causing the end of the Silver Millennium in the first place! Well, this time, his actions will not go unpunished! It is time for me to fight the final battle of Sword Art Online and… I intend to win!"**

 _ **Silver Millennium Era; Moon Palace**_

Deep within the Moon Palace, we find a group of four women that look like adult versions of Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter with three year old versions in royal dresses playing with a three year old Princess Serenity.

The adult Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "This is going to be so sad."

The adult Sailor Mars says, with a serious tone, "You are acting as if the baby won't survive, Jupiter."

The adult Sailor Mercury says, "We don't want to be so pessimistic, Mars. However, you know why that it is typical that Moon Queens only have one child. Any other children usually die at birth or get born horribly frail in which they end up dying very young not even knowing the start of a childhood. It doesn't mean that once in a while that a Moon Queen has more than one child that survives into adulthood and beyond. I mean, Queen Serenity's mother gave birth to her and her twin sister, but Queen Serenity's mother was the first Moon Queen in several generations of Lunarian royals to succeed to have more than one child going into adulthood and you know what happened to Queen Serenity's sister."

The adult Sailor Venus says, with tears in her eyes, "It was so horrible."

The adult Sailor Mars says, "But it was no curse. She died as noble as a true as any Lunarian royal and she saved so many lives. And you know what they say."

The adult Sailor Jupiter says, "You know that's ancient legend, Mars."

Just then they hear footsteps and they look to see a nursemaid running over and she shouts out, "It's a miracle! A wonderful miracle! The child lives and she is completely healthy! Princess Serenity's new sister lives!"

There are gasps and the adult Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "Completely healthy?"

The nursemaid responds, "Yes, Lady Venus! Perfectly healthy and the queen as well! It is a wonderful miracle!"

Just then a female voice says, "That's wonderful to hear." Everyone then looks to see a teenaged Sailor Pluto walking up to them.

The adult Sailor Mars asks, "Sailor Pluto, what are you doing here from the Gates of Time?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "I was asked here by request of the queen."

The adult Sailor Mercury asks, "By the queen?"

The nursemaid says, with a nod, "Yes. There is something more to the child. She could be the one! The one from the prophecy! She and Princess Serenity could be the chosen royals!" The adult Inner Sailor Scouts look at each other and later on, they are inside of a bedchamber in which Queen Serenity is breastfeeding a baby with blond hair like Princess Serenity's hair and dark grey eyes in which she has a golden crescent moon sigil over another sigil that looks like a rainbow version of the Milky Way Galaxy. The adult Inner Sailor Scouts and Sailor Pluto are assembled with three year old Princess Serenity looking at the baby girl.

Three year old Princess Serenity asks, "Who is this mama?"

Queen Serenity responds, "This is your baby sister, Serenity. You are a big sister."

Three year old Princess Serenity says, "She's cute, mama!"

Queen Serenity says, "Yes, she is, Serenity."

The adult Sailor Jupiter says, "Truly, this is a miracle, your majesty."

Queen Serenity says, "She is."

The adult Sailor Mars says, "That sigil."

Sailor Pluto says, "It is the symbol of Sailor Celestial, one of the most powerful Sailor Soldiers in the universe. She is the chosen one."

Queen Serenity says, with a sigh, "Yes, she is."

The adult Sailor Venus asks, "Why are you so sad, my queen? This is a miracle! Why are so sad?"

Queen Serenity says, "I can feel that in my heart that both of my daughters will grow into fine young women, but they will have to go through much before they can find their true happiness. I just don't want them to suffer the fate of what happened to my family."

The adult Sailor Mars says, "The loss of your sister was a great loss for us all, Queen Serenity. We were all like siblings to each other, but her legacy lives on through him, who, you have adopted as your own. Even though he isn't your true son, he is still Lunarian royal family and she would have been honored to have him raised like your own."

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "I know, Mars. I just want my children to be happy even though I fear that it may be fleeting."

 _ **Silver Millennium Era; Moon Palace**_

Inside of the Moon Palace, someone that looks like a seven year old Sailor Celestial without her Eternal level wings is training with a wooden sword while a ten-year old Princess Serenity and ten year old versions of the Inner Sailor Scouts are watching over her.

Ten year old Sailor Jupiter says, "Wow, Lady Celestial, you are incredible!"

Ten year old Princess Serenity says, with a smile, "That's my sister!"

Seven year old Sailor Celestial says, with a giggle, "Big sister, you are embarrassing me!"

Ten-year old Sailor Mars says, "Princess, come on! Give your sister a break!"

Ten-year old Sailor Mercury says, "Well, she is supposed to be a powerful Sailor Soldier."

Ten-year old Princess Serenity says, with a nod, "My little sister is going to be the most powerful Sailor Scout ever!"

Seven year old Sailor Celestial says, with a giggle, "Big sister…" Princess Serenity, Sailor Celestial, and the Inner Sailor Scouts laugh and giggle as Queen Serenity watches the scene with a warm smile on her face, but a look of concern as she looks into another room filled with ancient tablets.

 _ **June 20, 2025, Kirigaya Residence**_

Inside of the Kirigaya Residence, we find ourselves within the room of teenager Suguha Kirigaya, age 15-16, as she lies down in bed, but then grey cat with a silver crescent moon sigil on top of its forehead leaps onto the bed.

The cat says, in a female voice, "Time to get up, my princess."

Suguha groans out, "Just a few more minutes."

The cat responds, extending her claws, "Do you really want me to use you as a scratching post my dear?" Suguha yelps as she quickly gets to a sitting position.

Suguha yells out, nervously, "I'm up! I'm up!"

The cat replies, with a smile, "Now, was that so hard?"

Suguha says, with a glare, "You have to wake me up so early during summer vacation, Trivia? A girl needs her beauty sleep!"

The cat responds, "And I need to make sure that you are okay. You are my charge after all."

Suguha tells the cat, "Trivia, I'm just fine. Sailor Saturn healed me up."

The cat, Trivia, replies, "Of course, Suguha, but Jadeite could have infected you with dark energy and made those wounds reopen or something worse. I'm going to make sure."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "All right, Trivia." As Suguha prepares to undergo her 'examination' by Trivia, she thinks in her mind, _"But man, what a fight that was!"_

Flashback; June 19, 2025

Within in area of Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are fighting against Jadeite in which all of the Sailor Scouts have wounds with Tuxedo Mask suffering from a nasty gash to his left cheek with his hat destroyed. Sailor Moon is the least wounded with a minor cut on each of her arms and she has her two swords out with Tuxedo Mask holding his cane like short staff/sword.

Jadeite says, with a smirk, "You, girls, are tougher than I thought."

Sailor Mars, suffering from a sprained ankle, responds, "Not surprising that you would come at us with a legion of youma since you are so much of a coward, Jadeite."

Jadeite says, with a smirk, "The legion of youma was to make sure that you are kept busy and hopefully, batter you down for the next fight. However, it seems like you are tougher than we realized, but then again, these were the grunts in our army."

Sailor Uranus, suffering from a broken arm, asks, "Grunts?"

Sailor Mercury, suffering from a broken leg, asks, shocked, "You mean lower level soldiers?"

Jadeite says, with an evil smile, "Indeed. They aren't even mid-level soldiers that we have, but we can't waste any of them yet."

Sailor Jupiter, suffering sprained arm, asks, "What do you want from Kaiba Corp, jerk?"

Jadeite says, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Sailor Wench!"

Just then one familiar female voice shouts out, "Then let's find out Jadeite!" Jadeite gasps and looks up in which he barely blocks an upward sword slice from Sailor Celestial causing him to skid back.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Sailor Celestial!"

Jadeite yells out, angrily, "You again!" Jadeite then runs his free hand through a scar on his neck and he says, "I have two scores to settle with you: One from the Silver Millennium and one from a while ago, you sword welding Sailor Shrimp!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Shrimp? Is that the best insult that you can come up with Jadeite?"

Jadeite says, "And just like a shrimp, I'm going to barbecue you, little brat!" Jadeite charges in and he and Sailor Celestial clash with their blades in which they clash at high-speeds in which two of them cause minor cracks to form in the concrete from their sword clashes.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Getting real old Jadeite! It is the same old sword technique!"

Jadeite retorts, "Oh, really, little girl?" Jadeite leaps away and spins around for kick, but a blade comes out from his boot and impales Sailor Celestial in the right arm causing her to yelp out in pain and cause her to drop her sword!

The others gasp and Sailor Moon yells out, shocked, "Sailor Celestial!" Sailor Moon leaps into action, but Jadeite fires a dark lightning attack in which Sailor Moon yelps as she barely dodges.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I'm okay." Jadeite then moves in to attack Sailor Celestial, who is holding her bleeding arm with her free arm, however, she then takes her free arm away and unleashes a barrage of fire arrows.

Jadeite asks, stunned, "What?" He then yells out in pain as he is hit by five of the arrows causing him to skid back and suffer multiple burns.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Remember, I'm the Sailor Soldier of all astrological bodies in the universe. For your simple brain to understand, it means all planets, stars, comets, asteroids, and everything in-between. That was the flames of Mars that you just felt, pal! And the wind of Uranus is going to blow you away!" With her one good hand, Sailor Celestial unleashes an exact duplicate of Uranus' **World Shaking** attack and Jadeite screams out in pain and agony as it slams into him causing him to be sent flying into a car roof which collapses on impact!

The other Sailor Scouts are shocked and Sailor Uranus says, stunned, "That's my attack!" Jadeite grunts as he gets off the collapsed car only to see sparks and he looks to his horror to see a sphere of electrical energy heading towards him causing him to yell out as he hit while also causing the car to explode and engulfing Jadeite in the explosion. When the explosion dies down, everyone can see that there is the flaming wreck of the car, but there is no Jadeite.

The three cats, Trivia, Luna, and Artemis, run down and Artemis asks, "Is everyone all right?"

Sailor Venus, just gotten her broken arm healed by Sailor Saturn, who healed her own sprained leg, responds, "Barely, Artemis."

Trivia asks, as Sailor Celestial walks over, "Celestial, are you okay?"

Sailor Moon goes over to Sailor Celestial and she asks, really concerned tone in her voice, "Are you okay, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Sailor Moon. I've been hurt a lot more than this." Sailor Celestial winches and she says, "But man! What a dirty trick!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Not surprising for someone like Jadeite."

Sailor Saturn goes up to Sailor Celestial and she says, "Allow me, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Thanks."

As Sailor Saturn heals Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon asks Tuxedo Mask, "Are you okay?"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a smile, "Just a scratch."

Sailor Moon says, with a warm smile, "Same here, Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Mars says, "I'm amazed, Meatball Head. You would be complaining about those scratches."

Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone, "Well, I've been through a lot more to make me brush off scratches, Mars. And it's all right, Mars. I know that you didn't want to bring up bad memories."

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, _"Doesn't make me not feel bad about it."_

When Sailor Saturn is done healing Sailor Celestial, Sailor Saturn asks, "Why would Jadeite want stuff from Kaiba Corp?"

Sailor Neptune, just healed from a sprained ankle, responds, "That's a good question, Firefly."

Artemis says, "We can be sure that it isn't good."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Where is Neo Moon?"

A haggard female voice responds, "Right here." Everyone looks to see a worn out looking Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Mask's now teenaged future daughter, walking up to them.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Exhausted. Those 'speed youma' can be close to Uranus when it comes to speed."

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Yeah, right."

Sailor Neptune asks, with a smile, "Jealous?"

Sailor Nebula says, "We managed to stop them from getting away."

Aurora comes out to join her fellow talking felines and she says, "It seems like this war is getting worse. I think that the enemy wishes to fight with technology as well as raw power."

Sailor Mercury says, "It is most likely. Technology is a vital part of our everyday lives since it provides a lot including communication and an army knows that taking out an enemy's ability to communicate with each other is top priority along with limiting their information which is another thing that technology provides."

Sailor Pluto says, "Not only that, but the enemy is tougher than before. They are using new tactics in which they aren't attacking us with one 'monster' at a time. They are fighting us with legions of monsters and if these are 'low level' ones, then they will most likely use the low-level ones to weaken us and the stronger ones to finish us off.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Great! Not only are they becoming stronger, they are becoming smarter too."

Aurora says, with a sigh, "We may have to find 'her' too."

Sailor Moon asks, "Her?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Your counterpart from the Solaris Kingdom, Serena."

Luna gasps in shock and she yells out, "Sailor Sun?!"

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Mars asks, "Sailor Sun?"

Artemis says, with a nod, "The Sailor Soldier of the Solaris Kingdom, which is a kingdom equal to the Moon Kingdom because it has a crystal just as powerful as the Silver Crystal and there is an alliance of kingdoms with the Solaris Kingdom known as the Golden Alliance."

Sailor Pluto says, "Basically, making Sailor Sun equal in 'rank' to Sailor Moon, but technically, Sailor Sun wasn't the princess of that kingdom."

Sailor Venus asks, "Wait! She wasn't?"

Sailor Pluto responds, shaking her head, "No. She is a royal that was the beloved to the heir of the Solaris throne: The Solaris Prince."

Trivia says, "Who was the 'Black Swordsman' of the Silver Millennium that Celestial and I mentioned."

There are gasps and Sailor Moon asks, "You mean the swordsman whose sword technique was the base for Kirito's Duel Welding Sword Skill?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's right, Serena."

Artemis says, "The Solaris Kingdom was known for the best warriors ever known including Sailor Scouts. However, the males and females of the kingdom were as equal as possible and they were kind of the Greek City-State of Sparta back in ancient times, but unlike them, they also believed in combat to maintain balance and peace as well as open minded, however, they were like a giant family of 'brothers' and 'sisters'. They weren't perfect and in fact, they believed that 'perfection' is hypocrisy."

Sailor Jupiter says, "It sounds like they were a real enlightened culture." 

Sailor Mars asks, drolly, "Really, Jupiter?"

Sailor Jupiter gives a nervous look and Luna says, "They had their faults like any culture, but they were just as strong and noble as the Moon Kingdom. But we have to remember that Sailor Sun is a soldier of the Solaris Kingdom and we need to forge an alliance with her. We can't make her fight with us. However, there is an ancient legend that if the Soldiers of the Moon and Sun are united as well as truly one, they become an unstoppable force that no power could ever defeat."

Sailor Neo Moon says, amazed, "Wow!"

Sailor Mercury asks, "An ancient legend about both Sailor Sun AND Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That shouldn't be possible since Sailor Moon is the first Sailor Scout of the Moon."

Artemis says, nervously, "Actually… That's not true. There was a Sailor Moon before our princess." There are multiple gasps and yells of shock from the words that Artemis just said to everyone

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Trivia is done with her inspection of Suguha and she says, "I can't believe that there was a Sailor Moon before Serena! Even I didn't know that!"

Trivia says, "That was it was our first Moon Queen, the first Queen Serenity, who was the first Sailor Moon. It was a time before the start of the Moon Kingdom and the early founding of the Moon Kingdom and times were…tougher back then."

Suguha says, "Anyway, it has been one pain in the neck after another with the Dark Agency."

Trivia says, "Agreed. The war has just started and it has been tough, but you only have your sword fighting abilities and only three of your elemental powers, fire from Mars, wind from Uranus, and lightning and wood from Jupiter. You didn't need to use them until now, but your 'surprise ace' is now gone."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, they'll know what I'm capable of next time."

Just then multiple knocks came from the door and a male voice shouts out, "Sugu, are you there? Sugu!"

Suguha says, walking over, "Coming!" Suguha goes over to the door to see her 16 year old adoptive brother/cousin, Kazuto Kirigaya, in front of her.

Kazuto asks, "Sugu, are you all right?"

Suguha asks, with a sigh, "Let me guess: Serena told you?"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Of course she told me, Sugu!"

Suguha responds, "I'm okay, bro. Just took one in the arm from that jerk. Sailor Saturn healed me up."

Trivia says, "Don't worry, Kazuto. I made sure that there are no aftereffects."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "That's good to know."

Suguha says, "Sorry to worry you, but this is my new job now."

Kazuto says, "I know, Sugu. And personally, when you set your mind on something, it is like trying to move a mountain, but I respect why you did it, however, I can't help to worry. You are my younger sister and I'm trying to rebuild the bonds that we had as children after all. We can't do it if you are dead."

Suguha says, with a grin, "I don't expect to die any time soon, Kazuto."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "I know that you are a tough person, Sugu, but even you have limits."

Suguha tells Kazuto, with a smile, "I understand, Kazuto." Kazuto and Suguha then leave her room and they go outside into the kitchen in which they make breakfast, which is common since their mother, having a very active job, isn't around for a number of reasons and they talk about what happened last night with Trivia listening in.

Kazuto asks, "That's it, huh?"

Suguha says, "Yeah, the enemy is no longer fighting one-on-one, Kazuto. They are attacking in droves and those were just 'foot soldiers', but I'm not getting an idea on what they want with Kaiba Corporation technology."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Well, Kaiba Corporation is the top gaming and technology industry in the world. Thanks to Seto Kaiba, a legend in Duel Monsters history, they are the top corporation in high technology even after the NervGear came along."

Suguha says, with a nod, "You have a point there, Kazuto. I mean, they were part of the group that created the Amusphere. Plus, they are the creators of the duel disks and Duel Runners which makes Duel Monsters the number one sport that it is today."

Kazuto says, "Yep. Their holographic technology is close to the feel of the Full-Dive through the Full-Dive feels more realistic than the holographic technology of the Duel Disks."

Suguha says, "Well, it looked real and I was surprised the first time when I used a duel disk."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Never pegged you to be duelist, Sugu."

Suguha responds, with a pout, "I love kendo, but it doesn't mean that I don't have other interests."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I know, Sugu. I was just surprised that you were so good."

Suguha says, "Well, during the time that you were trapped in SAO, my inspiration for continuing kendo was actually starting to wane and then I saw plenty of duelists which got me why they were so deep into this game despite it being biggest game in the world. But then I discovered that duelists, true duelists, had the same passion that I had when I played kendo. Dueling was more than just a game to them. It was a way of life for them. I couldn't help to get attracted by that and when I started playing ALO, I really got into dueling too."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "And it shows, Suguha. Man! You were awesome out there!"

Suguha says, with a grin, "Not to mention that I kicked your butt a few times."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "I went easy on you."

Suguha says, with a sly smile, "Easy, huh? You fell into a few traps that starter duelists knows better than to fall into, big brother."

Kazuto says, "Okay, I was a bit rusty, but you can't blame me!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Well, you have a point. However, don't expect any mercy from me in the tournament."

Kazuto says, with a sly grin, "I don't expect you to do that, Sugu. However, don't cry to me when I win."

Suguha says, "We'll see about that, Kazuto."

 _ **June 20, 2025, Shields' Residence**_

Inside of the apartment home of Darien Shields, there is a familiar 18 year old blond hair and blue eyed young woman who is tying her long hair into a familiar set of pigtail with meatball-like buns on top. Her name is Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon and right now, she is fixing herself up while looking a dueling deck and a duel disk that looks like a Neo Domino City duel disk, but it is silver and pink in color.

Soon after, her talking feline advisor, Luna, leaps up and she says, "I see that you are excited for the tournament."

Serena says, with a smile, "Yeah! It is going to be a blast!"

Luna tells Serena, "I thought that you would avoid such a thing since…"

Serena tells Luna, with a sigh, "Luna, I can't let it rule me. And I think that it is great what they are doing."

Luna tells Serena, "I am proud of you for not letting it rule you, Serena. However, I can't help myself to worry about you more. This wasn't just some little 'incident' that you can sweep 'under the rug'. It was a traumatic experience."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thank you, Luna." Serena pets Luna on the head and she says, "I know that I've been a pain and to be honest, I guess that we, both, caused each other headaches, but you are really precious to me."

Luna tells Serena, "And you are my precious princess, Serena. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I do."

Just then a male voice says, "And neither would I, Luna." Serena is then kisses on the cheek by her beloved prince from her previous life as Princess Serenity, Darien Shields AKA Tuxedo Mask, age 22-23.

Serena says, "Hello, Darien-kun." Serena and Darien kiss each other on the lips.

Darien asks Serena, "Ready to go?"

Serena says, attached the duel disk to her left wrist, "Yep!"

Darien says, "Not to insult you, Meatball Head. I know that you are a real good gamer and all, but Duel Monsters is the biggest game that there ever was. Not even VRMMO could take away the popularity of Duel Monsters especially with Turbo Dueling. However, Duel Monsters is a tactical game and…"

Serena says, with a grin, "Yeah, I know. The girls were surprised too." Serena says, with a smile and sigh, "But I've been two years out of practice even though I have been practicing when I was able to walk without my crutches after SAO."

Luna tells Serena, with a plain tone, "Can't blame you, Serena. You had other important concerns at the time even after you had gotten back from that nightmare."

Darien says, with a smile, "However, you've shown that it is just like riding a bicycle."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "Yes, Darien-kun. It felt good to practice with my decks again."

Luna says, "I was amazed to find out that you had those cards."

Darien says, with a nod, "No joke, Luna."

Serena says, with a grin, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises. But Kazuto, Suguha, Asuna, and the others are going to be more surprised when I used it to ace this tournament."

Darien tells Serena, "Speaking of them, how are they doing?"

Serena says, with a grin, "They are doing great, Darien-kun!"

Luna says, with a sly smile, "And for once, you are doing at least decent."

Serena yells out, annoyed, "Luna!"

Luna responds, with a sly grin, "I'm just saying that it takes a life-changing experience to make sure do average at school."

Serena asks, with a sarcastic tone, "Well, excuse me if I want to spend at a few years with my friends in college after missing two years of high school life with them?" Serena says, "Not that I like school, but I loved spending it with the girls."

Darien tells Serena, "We know, Meatball Head. However, you have your friends from SAO to spend it with."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "Yeah, it is. However, it still feels weird spending it as regular school students, Darien."

Darien says, with a nod, "I understand, Sere'. It may have been over half-a-year now, but you are still getting used to life 'back here'."

Serena says, "Yes, Darien-kun. It has been a good while, but I'm still adjusting."

Luna says, with a nod, "We know, Serena. Hopefully, you can get back to some sort of 'regular life'."

Serena responds, "Not with what's happening."

Darien says, with a nod, "With the Dark Agency on the attack, we aren't going to get any rest even with Rini, Molly, and Suguha helping us."

Luna says, "Well, Sailor Celestial isn't using her full power. She only has unlocked her fire, wind, and lightning and wood elemental powers only and she has yet to unlock the others especially her version of Sailor Moon's power."

Serena asks, "Would that make her really powerful?"

Luna says, "That along with her power from Darien which is basically the power of Earth and illusion."

Darien asks, "Earth and illusion?"

Luna says, with a nod, "Yes, Darien. You remember your ability to sneak into the battle and we were only able to find out you were there when you made your attack? That's your illusionary power at work, Darien. It gives you a ninja-like sheath that allows you to sneak up on the enemy and strike them on your terms."

Serena says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. The bad guys or we could ever know you were there until you attacked or showed yourself in some way, Darien-kun."

Luna says, with a plain tone, "In which you never seemed to use the opening that Darien always seems to give you because you always seem to be ogling him, Serena."

Serena then gains a nervous look and Darien says, trying to change the subject, "It seems like you are saying that when she unlocks her version of Sailor Moon's and my power, she will have the core of her strength."

Luna says, with a plain tone, "Not exactly. She also needs the power of Serena's counterpart as a Sailor Scout: Sailor Sun."

Serena says, "Sailor Sun? Oh, yeah! You just mentioned her! You said that she uses the same 'elements' as I do, but while I represent night, she represents the day."

Luna says, with a nod, "Right, Serena. You know how people keep saying about 'Earth, sun, and the moon'. In Celestial's case, those three represent the core of her strength."

Darien says, "But with Sailor Sun not yet awakened, I doubt she can't unlock the portion of her power that comes from Sailor Sun."

Luna says, with a nod, "Very true, Darien, but I have a feeling, good or ill, Sailor Sun will be joining the battle soon enough."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "Let's not be so negative. Anyway, the girls are going to be waiting all day for us."

Darien tells Serena, with a warm loving smile, "Let's enjoy ourselves for once, Meatball Head. We might not get a chance to again."

Serena says, with a smirk, "You really know how to cheer up a girl, Darien-kun."

Darien tells Serena, "And you need to tell me what you want to do on your birthday."

Serena asks, surprised, "My birthday?"

Luna says, "Of course, Serena. It is ten days away."

Serena says, amazed, "Wow. Time really flies, but this is also feels kind of familiar."

Darien tells Serena, "Well, try not to think about too much, love." Serena smiles, kisses Darien on the lips, and heads off to get dressed.

Out of the room, Luna says, with a smile, "She is recovering nicely, but she has a ways to go."

Darien says, with a nod, "We can only hope, Luna. But deep down, she is still the same Meatball Head Moon Princess that I love so much. However, she isn't going to be completely the same person that she is before."

Luna says, "Kayaba saw to that."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "And it is something that I will never forgive him for."

Luna says, nodding her head, "Neither will I, Darien. I can and will never forgive him until my dying day."

 _ **June 20, 2025, Unknown World**_

Within a deep forest area of an unknown world, a huge and massive humanoid creature looking like a Cyclops is running from two human figures, but he then runs into a blue swirling portal and vanishes inside.

One of the human figures says, in a male voice, "Oh, shit! We can't let him get away!" The human figure leaps into the portal, which closes before the other figure can say or do anything to stop him.

The other human figure says, in a female voice, "Oh, geez, Dai-kun."

 _ **June 20, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Right now, we are inside of Neo Domino City where we find our Sailor Scouts and Darien within the center of the Kaiba Dome, the Turbo Dueling stadium where the Fortune Cup and part of the World Racing Grand Prix was held many years ago, as they look at the large crowd in which all of the Sailor Scouts have Neo Domino City style Duel Disks attached to their left wrists.

Lita says, awe-struck, "Man! I never thought that I would be here!"

Ami says, with a nod of her head, "This place is indeed incredible. The technology used to maintain the Turbo Dueling circuit must be immense."

Mina says, excitedly, "I can't wait to get out there and start kicking some butt!"

Raye says, with a smirk, "Remember, you might be facing us sooner or later, Mina-chan."

Mina says, with a grin, "Well, you'll see that I'm more than a future model and idol, girlfriend!"

Hotaru says, amazed, "This place is incredible, Amara-papa."

Michelle says, "It is, Firefly. And great events in Duel Monster's history was made here."

Trista says, "And world history too, Michelle."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, girlfriend!" Everyone then looks to see Kazuto, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Asuna, and Ryoutarou walking towards them.

Serena says, with a smile, "Hey, everyone!"

Asuna tells Serena, "It's good to see you, Serena."

Serena says, with a nod, "We see each other every day, Asuna."

Rika says, "At school anyway."

Serena asks Suguha, "How are you feeling Suguha?"

Suguha responds, "Just fine, Serena. I had Kazuto busting my butt on that. And that should be my question."

Serena replies, with a warm smile, "I'm okay. It was nothing that Hotaru couldn't cure."

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you are okay, Suguha."

Suguha says, "Thanks, Keiko."

Asuna says, "It must be hard on you, Suguha."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I'm handling it just fine. I had a month or two of training. The other girls just got thrown into the fight, so, I'm luckier than most Sailor Scouts."

Serena says, drolly, "Thanks for reminding us."

Mina says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is nice to see you. It has been a while."

Kazuto says, "Well, we see each other in ALO, but you have a point. We haven't much of each other, other than Serena, to see each other ever since the SAO reunion about a month ago."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Now that was something! Partying in a real castle on the moon was awesome!"

Rika asks, annoyed, "Do you want the whole world to know?"

Ryoutarou asks, "Oh, don't worry! Who is going to believe that happened outside of MMO or VRMMO?"

Kazuto says, "He has a good point there."

Lita says, with a nod, "I've got to agree."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is nice to see you outside of ALO and 'out of uniform' as well."

Ami says, "It is nice to see you, too, Asuna."

Ryoutarou thinks in his mind, _"Man! Kirito and Darien have all the luck!"_

Hotaru asks, "Anyway, why would Jack Atlas, the World Turbo Dueling King, sponsor such an event?"

Raye tells Hotaru, "He is a big celebrity, Hotaru-chan. It is the kind of thing that they do."

Kazuto says, "I don't know."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "Something just tells me that even someone like him would sponsor this event on a whim." Before anything could be said or done, there are loud cheers and such in which everyone looks to the podium set up in the stadium where they find a short, effeminate man with spiky violet hair, green eyes, red lipstick on his lips, and dressed in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim.

The man says, through a microphone to amplify his voice, "Good day everyone! I'm Mayor Lazar and I welcome you to the Kaiba Dome! This is a great day indeed! Today is the start of the SAO Memorial Tournament! And now, here are your hosts and sponsors for this tournament! First is the World Turbo King himself, the 'Master of Faster': Jack Atlas!" Bursting onto the field, Jack Atlas, age 26, in his Duel Runner known Phoenix Whirlwind, rides onto the Turbo Dueling track of the Kaiba Dome and start to circle around.

In his classic fashion, Jack shouts out, using the microphone system to amplify his voice, "It's time to take this tournament into overdrive!"

Lazar gives a smile and he says, "And now, Neo Domino City's and Satellite's own shooting star, the only duelist that could ever defeat his majesty himself, son of the creator of our Ener-D reactor, and our own city's king himself: Yusei Fudo!" Soon after, Yusei Fudo, age 25 and riding his Duel Runner, Yusei Go, rides up to Jack's side.

Jack says, with an annoyed tone, "He would have to mention that you are the only one to beat me, Yusei."

Yusei says, "Easy, Jack."

Jack says, "Yeah, I know!" Jack tells Yusei, "By the way, Yusei, what kind of entrance is that? This is supposed to be a big event and we are supposed to entertain the audience here! Sometimes, I think that you are a better duelist than a showman! Next time, leave the entrances to the master of ceremonies himself!"

Yusei says, with a grin, "Whatever you say, Jack." Soon after, the two of them are joined by Akiza Izinski, age 23 and riding on Bloody Rose, her Duel Runner, and Crow Hogan, age 24 and riding his Duel Runner, Blackbird.

Lazar says, through the microphone, "They are joined by their teammates as the famous 'Team Five-Ds', the lovely and powerful Black Rose, Akiza Izinski, and Winged Trickster himself, Crow Hogan!"

Akiza asks, with a sigh, "Does he have to remind me of my days as Black Rose?"

Yusei tells Akiza, "Easy, Akiza. Those days are long gone now."

Akiza says, with a nod, "Right."

Crow says, with a grin, "Anyway, we're here to sponsor a major tournament and honor some people here."

Akiza says, nodding her head, "Ten thousand people, Crow. That includes…"

The mood between the four of them becomes serious and Yusei says, with a nod, "I know, Akiza."

Jack says, with a sneer, "It still makes my blood boil. Not only a lot of innocent people were murdered, no one messes with Jack Atlas' friends and family and gets away with it! No one ever does!"

Crow says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, Jack. All of us are pissed off about what happened and that's why we're here."

Yusei says, with a nod, "To make sure that no one forgets and make sure that nothing like this ever happens again." Soon after, the four of them go into the center of the stadium with Jack using his Duel Runner to leap dramatically onto the stage without hurting anyone, but scaring Lazar quite good. In the stands, there is none other than the final former Signers, Leo, age 18, and Luna, age 18.

Luna says, with a smile, "Same old Jack."

Jack gets off his Duel Runner and he asks them, "Are you two okay?"

Leo says, with a grin, "Better than ever, Jack."

Jack says, with a grin, "Good, Leo. I want to see you back on your Runner and heading for the World Turbo Dueling Leagues! I need a good rival since Yusei is stuck in the city!"

Crow asks, annoyed, "Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?"

Soon after, a reporter on the stand comes forward and he asks, "Atlas-dono, why did you sponsor this event? The 'SAO Incident' is a major event that affects events today. But why have a great interest?"

Jack responds, "Why? Let me tell you why!" Jack then grabs the microphone from Lazar's hand and he yells out, "Okay, everyone! This reporter wants to know why the great Jack Atlas has an interest in the reason for the event! Let me tell you! My friends and I have a personal interest in the 'SAO Incident' since people close to us were affected by that madman, Akihiko Kayaba! In fact, two of our friends are SAO survivors!"

There are gasps from the audience and Mina says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Jack says, continuing while pointing to Leo and Luna, "I don't wish to remind them of bad times, but here they are: Leo and his sister, Luna. Two of our best friends and members of Team Five-Ds during the WRGP and SAO survivors to boot in which they know the personal pain of that wretched death game! Yes, I remember that horrible day as if it were the day that I lost Fortune Cup. November Sixth, Twenty-Twenty-Two, Leo and Luna were visiting us in Neo Domino City, but what was supposed to be a few days reunion turned into a two year nightmare. Their friend, Dexter, had invited them to join him on the first VRMMO ever: Sword Art Online. The rest you can say is history and while Leo and Luna managed to survive that nightmare, their friend, Dexter, did not." There are many gasps while Leo and Luna lower their heads with tears in Luna's eyes.

Luna says, weakly, "Dexter…"

Akiza says, with a warm weak smile, "Luna." Akiza and Yusei go over to Leo and Luna and Luna gently cries on Akiza.

Jack yells out, with a strong tone, "But that's not all! A group of the children, in their teens, who were being taken care of by Martha, the person in Satellite that helped raise me to the great man that I am today were also trapped and Martha suffered emotionally and physically in which she needs help to take of those kids! Sure, her spirit is strong, but she won't ever be the same! That's why I can never or ever forgive that insane madman, Kayaba, for what he's done! He could have brought a brand new frontier in gaming and more, but instead, he selfishly used his gifts to bring terror, horror, and pain to thousands upon thousands of people! And not just those that he trapped in his wretched 'death game', but the family and friends of those that he entrapped and the people at Argus who didn't suspect a thing! As well as his own family, who also didn't have a clue since he fooled them for so many years, now, they have to hide their heads and faces in shame, but then again, I'm not surprised that he would hurt his own family since he valued human life so little including his own life! Well, this tournament is not only to honor who those that survived, died, and were directly affected by the 'SAO Incident', which in my mind should be known as the 'SAO Nightmare', but this is to show that we aren't afraid of such madman and we are going to move onto into the future! Now, who is with me?!" Soon after, many in the crowd start to cheer for Jack and Yusei and Crow sigh at this.

Crow says, "Jack really knows how to get the crowd fired up."

Yusei says, with a plain tone, "Yes, he does."

Crow says, with a plain tone, "I guess that he is still sore about what happened."

Yusei says, "To be honest, I think that all of us are still a little angry and it only has been over half-a-year since that nightmare ended."

Crow says, "Not to mention only a few month since the end what's being called the 'second SAO Incident' by certain people."

Yusei says, with a nod of understanding, "Yeah, Sugou Nobuyuki and his mind control experiments."

Leo says, "That guy was sick. Luna and I were lucky that we weren't among his victims!"

Luna says, drolly, "Don't remind me, bro." Everyone then looks to see Luna looking around for something or someone.

Yusei asks, "What is it, Luna?"

Luna responds, "I'm hoping that 'they' are here."

Crow asks, curiously, "They?"

Leo says, with a smile, "She means the Black Swordsman and the White Valkyrie."

Akiza asks, curiously, "Black Swordsman? White Valkyrie?"

Jack says, with a plain tone, "I remember this. They are two elite players in SAO in which this Black Swordsman guy was a former beta tester of SAO and this White Valkyrie chick is Kayaba's nice."

Luna says, with a nod, "That's right, Jack. She thought that Sword Art Online was going to be a wonderful new frontier of gaming."

Yusei says, with a plain tone, "And instead, it turned into a nightmare."

Leo says, with a nod, "Yeah, Yusei. But she and the Black Swordsman were so awesome! They really kicked butt."

Luna says, "And the White Valkyrie risked her life over and over again to protect and save as many players as possible."

Leo says, with a nod, "Yeah, she was awesome! However, very few knew even her avatar name or even her face! She always kept it hidden in a white hooded cloak that she won in a one-time quest at the start of the game."

Jack says, "Probably for good reason. People that wanted something to vent their anger on may have wanted to use the poor girl despite her being a victim just like they are. People can be smart and they can be the dumbest people in the universe."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Good point, Jack. It still angers me to know that he put so little value on human life including his own and his family's lives. Hopefully, his niece has achieved some form of peace."

Crow asks Leo and Luna, "Wait! If you don't know what she looks like, how can you find her?"

Leo says, "Simple, Crow! She is best friends with the Black Swordsman and Asuna the Lightning Flash, the only person to ever rival the White Valkyrie and the Black Swordsman."

Luna says, with a smile, "She was the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, one of the top guilds in SAO."

Akiza says, amazed, "She sounds strong."

Luna says, with a nod, "She is, Akiza."

Crow asks, "Hold up! Didn't you say that guild was led by that asshole disguised as a player named Heathcliff?"

Leo says, with a nod, "That's what we heard from our friends and associates from SAO. They heard that Heathcliff was really that jerk, Kayaba, in disguise and from what we heard from the survivors of the last boss raid party, it was the White Valkyrie, herself, that defeated Kayaba!"

There are surprised looks from the other former Signers, minus Luna, and Crow asks, "Kayaba was defeated by his own niece?"

Luna says, "With the Black Swordsman's help is what we heard."

Akiza says, solemnly, "That must have been painful."

Yusei says, "Most likely, Akiza."

Crow says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's not think about that ass! Let's get this tournament started!" The other former Signers nod their heads in agreement and Jack prepares to get the tournament starts with Lazar. Joining up with the Sailor Scouts and SAO survivors, Serena gives a sigh and the others look at her.

Asuna asks, "Are you okay, Serena?"

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "I'm fine, Asuna."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Take all the time that you need." Serena nods her head and gives a kind smile in reply as the tournament gets started as our heroes and heroines prepare for their duels. Soon enough, Kazuto, Serena, Hotaru, Mina, Lita, and Rika managed to get through their matches, but now, it is Suguha's turn and she is facing off against someone wearing a bicker helmet and regular clothing with a regular Neo Domino City Duel Disk attached to his left wrist

Suguha asks, "Can you even see in that helmet?"

Suguha's opponent replies, with a sly male voice, "You don't worry about me little girl." Suguha's opponent thinks in his mind, deviously, _"You will be the perfect bait to draw out Yusei especially with the 'special surprise' that I planted in this stadium! You will pay for taking Akiza away from me, Yusei Fudo! I should thank you for taking care of the Dark Signers and I will do it when we duel and I give you a quick death!"_

As everyone else looks on, Akiza is staring at Suguha's opponent and Luna asks, "Is something wrong, Akiza?"

Akiza responds, "No, Luna. I'm okay."

Yusei tells Akiza, "If that guy is giving you a bad feeling, you aren't the only one."

Akiza asks, surprised, "You are getting that same feeling too?"

Yusei says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Jack says, narrowing his eyes, "Then this is something of interest for me. When you get a bad feeling Yusei, it means to be on guard."

Crow tells Jack, "Come on, Jack!"

Jack tells Crow, "Don't tell me that you don't trust Yusei's gut feelings and to be honest, I'm getting that same feeling from him."

Crow says, "I always trust Yusei's instincts. I just don't want to ruin the event. This is a big event after all."

Jack says, "And it is always these events that attract the nutjobs."

Crow says, with a nod, "Point taken, Jack." Soon enough, Suguha and her opponent, a duelist called simply Divine, puts their dueling decks into their duel disks, their decks are shuffled by their duel disks, and when they draw five cards from their decks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelist.

"Let's duel!" Suguha and Divine say in unison as their duel starts off at this moment.

Starting Scores:

Suguha: 4000

Divine: 4000

Suguha says, drawing a card, "I'll go first!" Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play The Agent of Creation-Venus in attack mode!" Soon after, The Agent of Creation-Venus (1600/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Suguha says, as a card comes out of her deck, "Then I use her ability to lower my life-points by five hundred in order to summon my Mystical Shine Ball in defense mode!" Suguha's life-points drop by 500 and she puts the card on her duel disk causing Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) to appear in defense mode. Suguha says, putting four cards into the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I place four cards face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Suguha: 3500

Divine: 4000

Divine says, drawing a card, "Now, it's my turn little girl!"

Suguha asks, annoyed, "Who are you calling a little girl, pal?"

Divine says, putting one card on his duel disk, "You, my dear! I start off with Krebons in attack mode!" Soon after, Krebons (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

The former Signers see this and Jack says, "He is playing a Psychic deck."

Crow says, with a smile, "This will be interesting."

Yusei looks at Akiza, sees her look concerned, and he asks, "Is something wrong, Akiza?"

Akiza responds, "No, Yusei. I'm fine."

Yusei replies, "Are you sure?"

Akiza says, with a smile, "I'm just fine, Yusei."

Yusei nods his head, but he thinks, _"No, you're not Akiza. I can tell and I'm getting the same bad feeling that you are."_

Back to the duel, Divine says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Emergency Teleport spell card! Now, I can play one level three or below Psychic monster from my deck and I know just who to send out!" A card comes out of Divine's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and he says, "My Mind Protector!" Soon after, Mind Protector (0/2200) appears on the field and Divine says, "But he won't be here for long since I tune Krebons with Mind Protector to Synchro Summon Magical Android!" Krebons turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Mind Protector, making it become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field. When Divine puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Magical Android (2400/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Divine says, "And your Venus is about get her wings clipped!"

As Magical Android moves in to attack, Suguha says, with a smirk while pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Hero Emerges!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Normally, you would have to pick a card in my hand and if it is a monster card, I can summon it, but since I only have one card, you can guess that it is a monster! Meet my Kuribon!" Just then Kuribon (300/200) appears on the field in attack mode and Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I play my Shift trap card!" Suguha's next face-down is revealed to be the Shift trap card and Suguha says, "Since you targeted my Venus for attack, I switch that target to Kuribon!" Magical Android then prepares to attack Kuribon and Suguha says, "Then I play Kuribon's ability and return my cutie pie to my hand when he is a target for attack!" Immediately, Kuribon glows as he vanishes into his card and Suguha puts it into her hand.

Divine says, with a smirk, "All you did was give me more life-points and I'll be glad to take them."

Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Wrong, jerk! Not when I play my Bad Reaction to Simochi trap!" Suguha's third face-down card is revealed to be Bad Reaction to Simochi continuous trap card and Suguha says, with a grin, "From now on, as long as this trap card remains on the field, any effect that increases your life-points now does the opposite and you take damage!"

Divine yells out, stunned, "What?!" Just then he growls as a sinister smoke comes from the card and he loses 2400 life-points.

The others that are watching are amazed and Rika shouts out, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Keiko says, "She used an effect that would have helped her opponent hurt him instead."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "That's Sugu for you. She has taken what she learned in kendo and applied it to Duel Monsters. She took something that would strength an enemy and turned it against him."

Returning to the duel, Suguha says, with a grin, "How do you like that? I turned your attack against you! It must be hard getting plastered by a 'little girl'!"

Divine gives an angered snarl and he yells out, angrily, "No one makes a fool out of me, little girl!"

Suguha says, "Hey, chill out! It is just a game!"

Divine says, "And that's where you are wrong little girl. It is more than just a game to me!" Divine says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And you are going to find out when I play Pot of Greed! Now, I get two more cards!" Divine draws two more cards and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Psychokinesis spell card and now, since I have a Psychic monster, I destroy one card on the field!" Suguha's Bad Reaction to Simochi continuous trap card is destroyed and Divine takes 1000 life-point drop and Divine says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "It may have cost me a grand in life-points, but it is a small price to pay. Next, I activate my Double Summon and play my Psychic Commander!" Divine puts one card on his duel disk and Psychic Commander (1400/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Divine then yells out, "And now, I tune my Psychic Commander with my Magical Android in order to play my ultimate monster: Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Psychic Commander turns into three stars that surround Magical Android, making it become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field. When Divine puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Suguha says, "Too bad that you already attacked this turn."

Divine says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "Too bad for you since my Mischief of the Time Goddess allows me to attack by skipping your turn back to my battle phase!"

Suguha says, "Oh, crap!"

Divine says, with a sinister sly tone, "More than you know, my dear. Now, it is time to pay for making me look like a fool! Attack!" Thought Ruler Archfiend unleashes a powerful psychic lightning storm that slams into Venus, destroy her, but then the lightning attack slams into Suguha and she screams in actual pain and agony as she actually gets shocked and thrown to the ground, her form smoking, as she loses 1100 life-points.

There are gasps from everyone and Kazuto shouts out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Lita yells out, horrified, "She is really hurt!"

Raye says, shocked, "That guy… He is a Psychic Duelist!"

Mina asks, "What?"

Raye responds, "A duelist with strange mental powers that has the ability to make the holograms from duel disks to become real especially the attacks! Akiza-san is a Psychic Duelist herself!"

With the former Signers, Akiza shouts out, horrified, "She is really hurt! He is a Psychic Duelist!"

Yusei says, with a serious tone, "And I know exactly who this guy really is!"

The others look at Yusei and Leo asks, "You do?" Yusei goes over to Lazar, takes the microphone, and he shouts out, the sound system enhancing his voice, "Okay, reveal yourself…Sayer!" There are gasps and 'Divine' gives a laugh in which he removes his helmet to reveal the face of none other than Sayer, former leader of the Arcadia Movement, which has long since disbanded since the Dark Signers were defeated.

Sayer says, with a sly grin, "Hello, Yusei!"

Yusei yells out, "What are you doing here at this event, Sayer?"

Sayer responds, "What do you think Yusei? I'm here for revenge! You are going to pay for preventing my revenge against the Dark Signers and reviving the Arcadia Movement!"

Yusei tells Sayer, "What you were doing was wrong Sayer! You had no right to use and control Akiza like that!"

Sayer says, "I made her the strong duelist that she is today!"

Akiza then takes the microphone and she says, "That may be so Sayer, but you just used me as your tool and weapon! I'm not that weak minded girl anymore! Thanks to Yusei and the others, I've turned into a stronger, smarter, and better person and I know the truth about you, Sayer! I'm not your mindless soldier anymore!"

Sayer responds, "Say what you will Akiza, but you will always be a part of the Movement no matter what."

Lazar says, "That's enough of this banter! It is time to remove you, sir!"

Sayer says, with a sinister smile, "I don't think so, you clown." Sayer then touches his shoulder and there is an explosion on the roof of the stadium in which causes plenty of panic.

Yusei yells out, "What did you do?"

Sayer responds, "Just set off a minor charge, but unless you duel me or you try to have those goons for police try to capture me, I will set off an even bigger charge and a lot of good people will die!"

There are a lot of gasps and Jack yells out, "You coward! Face Yusei and the rest of us fair and square!"

Sayer replies, with a sinister grin, "What fun would that be? So, clown, you might want to have your goon squad back off because if they touch me in the wrong place…Boom!"

Yusei says, with a sneer, "You rat!"

Sayer says, with a sinister smile, "Sticks and stones, Yusei. And this time, I have the right 'stick' to beat you into the ground."

Just then Suguha's voice groans out, "Hold it, jerk." Everyone looks to see Suguha get to her feet and she says, "You aren't done with me yet."

Sayer says, with a sinister smile, "I am done with you. Thank you for helping me to bring out Yusei. As a reward, I'll let you walk away."

Suguha responds, with a glare, "Not on your life, jerk! You and I still have a duel to complete!"

There are looks of shock and Crow yells out, "Is that girl crazy?! That guy is dangerous!"

Akiza shouts out, "Please, young lady, get out of there! He's dangerous! He has special mental powers that make damage from his cards real! He can kill you! Get out of there!"

Sayer tells Suguha, with an evil smile, "Better listen to Akiza, little girl. This is your last chance. If you continue this duel, you are going to die!"

Suguha responds, "And you think that scares me, jerk? You are going to have to do a lot better than that! I've already seen more death than any girl should ever see and it was created by a madman just like you! So, if you think that I'm going to stand around and let you cause more death and pain than those victims that this tournament is honoring, you are DEAD wrong, jerk! Now, make your move!"

Sayer shouts out, "Fine! I gave you your chance! I activate Thought Ruler Archfiend's ability and regain the life-points equal to your monster's attack points!" Sayer's life-points than go up by 1600 more points and he yells out, "Make your move!"

Current Score:

Suguha: 2400

Sayer: 2200

Suguha says, drawing her card, "Fine!"

The others are shocked and Raye says, "She's insane! This guy is a Psychic Duelist and a very dangerous one!"

Amara says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. I heard the stories. He tried to create an army of Psychic Duelists to take over the world. If that doesn't say 'evil', then I don't know what does."

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu…" Kazuto then leaps out of his seat and immediately, Serena and Asuna chase after him.

Andrew says, "Here we go."

Mina says, "Oh, geez!" Soon after, Darien, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, and SAO survivors run down towards the arena while Suguha looks at her card.

Suguha says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Berserker Draw spell card! All cards on my side of the field are now destroyed and I draw one card for every card destroyed, but if I don't use all of the cards by the end of the turn, I lose five hundred life-point per card!" Soon after, Suguha's Mystical Shine Ball and face-down card are destroyed and she draws two cards in which she puts one card on her duel disk causing her to say, "Then I play my Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" Soon after, Witch of the Black Rose (1700/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Suguha says, "Since there are no other cards on my field when I played her, I draw another card and if that card isn't a monster, my little spellcaster hits the road!"

Sayer says, "Let's see if your luck holds!"

Suguha says, displaying Rose Fairy (600/1200), "My luck is holding just fine since I got this: Rose Fairy! And since she was brought to my hand due to a card effect, I get to play her right away!" Suguha puts the card on her duel disk and Rose Fairy (600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sayer says, with a smirk, "Who do you think you are? Akiza? Ha! Let's see what kind of monster you Synchro!"

Suguha yells out, "You asked for it, jerk! I tune my Witch of the Black Rose with Rose Fairy!" Witch of the Black Rose turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Rose Fairy, making it become transparent, and as she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field.

At that moment, Akiza senses something and she thinks, _"What's this feeling?"_ She then looks to see feels a 'shaking' coming from her pocket and she takes out her deck in which she thinks, _"I sense something from my deck! My Black Rose Dragon! It feels like it senses something!"_

Suguha then chants out, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ Suguha puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Now, meet my dragon: Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800), an exact duplicate of Black Rose Dragon expect a little 'brighter' in color, appears on the field in attack mode.

Everyone is shocked and Leo shouts out, "No way!"

Luna asks, "Black Rose Dragon?"

Yusei says, stunned, "No, Luna! It's another version of Black Rose Dragon!"

Jack asks, stunned, "Is that even possible?!"

On the field, Sayer yells out, flabbergasted, "Impossible! Only Akiza has Black Rose Dragon!"

Suguha responds, "That's right! Akiza-san has Black Rose Dragon, but this isn't it! This is my Black Rose MOONLIGHT Dragon! And she comes with a powerful ability! When she is summoned to the field, one special summoned monster has got to hit the road and return to a player's hand!"

Sayer asks, stunned, "Wait! My monster is a Synchro Monster, so, it means…!"

Suguha replies, "Bingo, jerk! It means that since your monster came from the Extra Deck, it is going back there!" Suguha says, snapping her fingers, "Black Rose, sing his monster's swan song! Rose Ballad!" A twister forms around Thought Ruler Archfiend as the monster vanishes from the field and Sayer is forced to return the card to his Extra Deck.

Sayer yells out, "No! I'm defenseless! How could I lose to a little girl?! I'm the most powerful Psychic Duelist there is!"

Suguha says, "Well, you are about to be the greatest loser among Psychic Duelists, jerk! Black Rose, direct attack! End this asshole and this duel with Rose Requiem!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon unleashes a powerful beam of energy from its mouth that slams into Sayer and he screams out as the attack actually rips him apart, tearing apart his clothing, and destroying the trigger mechanism for the explosives that he put into the stadium as he loses 2400 life-points. At this moment, Suguha gasps as images soar through her mind as she sees the Moon Kingdom, a floating castle similar to the original Aincrad, and what looks like her as Sailor Celestial, minus her Eternal Sailor Scout form's wings, fighting against Heathcliff in a heated battle among other things.

A female voice says in her mind, **"Never forget, princess!"**

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Who are you?! What do you mean?!"_ However, there is silence in her mind, but on the meanwhile, Sayer screams as the explosion sends him flying up before he crashes back down to the ground with a sickening 'thud' as he loses 2400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Suguha: 2400

Divine/Sayer: 0

There is shocked silence for a moment and then there are cheers for Suguha's victory over Sayer in which Leo says, stunned, "She did it!"

Crow says, "But ouch! Sayer jerk just took a beating!"

Jack asks, "Could that girl be like Akiza?"

Yusei says, "I don't know Jack." Yusei says, looking at Black Rose Moonlight Dragon as it fades away with the other holograms, "But I have a feeling."

Jack tells Lazar, "Hey, Lazar, what do you think that you are doing?!"

Lazar says, getting out of his stupor, "Oh, yes! Right!" Lazar screams at the Neo Domino police members that are acting as guards, "You heard him! Get to work!" Immediately, the Neo Domino Police Force members head down and call reinforcements as Lazar announces a halt to the tournament due to 'complications' and orders an evacuation of the stadium.

Suguha thinks in her mind, looking at the battered Sayer in shock, _"Did I just do that? How…?"_ But then an immense weakness goes through her mind and body and she can't help to collapse into unconsciousness on her back.

Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!" Soon after, Kazuto arrives by the side of his unconscious sister with Serena not too far behind and the two of them lift Suguha up to a sitting position, but then the same vision go into their minds and they gasp in shock.

As the others arrive on the scene, Asuna yells out, "Kirito-kun!" Kazuto shakes out of his stupor as the other surround them in which Darien and Ami go over to Suguha and check her over.

Ami says, "Her breathing is regular."

Darien says, with a nod of understanding, "And her pulse is fine just evaluated due to the stress, but it is returning to normal. She is just greatly exhausted."

Lita says, "After that duel, no kidding." Everyone then looks at the unconscious Sayer as he is surrounded by police and medical personal.

Raye says, "Well, it seems like Suguha has fallen under the same 'curse' as we do. She, now, has a bad luck of attracting nutjobs and evil jerks like we do."

Mina says, drolly, "Don't remind us, Raye-chan."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Is this just a sample of my sister's fate because of her choice? The threat of battle and death every day?"_

Just then Yusei's voice calls out, "Is she all right?" Everyone then looks to see the former Signers coming towards them.

Darien says, "Yes, Yusei-san. She is just fine. She took a bit of beating and she fainted, but she hasn't suffered any major injuries. I'm studying to be a doctor, so, I know."

Yusei says, "That's good, but I would like to take her to the hospital to make sure that she is all right and make sure that she is safe for the time being."

Trista says, "That's a wise idea, Yusei-san."

Leo looks at Kazuto and he says, with a smile, "Hey, I remember you! You're the Black Swordsman!"

The SAO survivors of the group give a look of surprise and quite a few of them are nervous in which Rika asks, "Hey, I remember you! You're Rua, right?"

Leo says, with a smile, "Yep!"

Luna says, looking at Rika, "I also remember you. You're Lisbeth, the top blacksmith back in Aincrad."

Rika says, with a grin, "That's right!"

Yusei asks Luna and Leo, "From what I can see, they are people that you know from SAO, right?"

Leo says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah! The guy with black hair is the one of the two people that beat that jerk and set us free."

Kazuto says, rubbing his head, "I wouldn't go that far."

Asuna tells Leo, with a smile, "It's nice to see you, again, Rua. And that's your sister, Luca."

Luna says, with a smile, "Actually, it is Luna in real life, Lady Asuna. And my brother's real name is Leo."

Leo asks, looking around, "By the way, where is 'White Valkyrie-san'?" There are plenty of nervous looks from our group of SAO survivors and Sailor Scouts.

Kazuto says, changing the subject, "Anyway, we should get my sister out of here and to safely."

Luna asks, surprised, "She is your sister, Kirito-san?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "She is, Luca. Her name is Suguha and she is my younger sister."

Jack says, with a nod of agreement, "First things first. Let's get her to safety and Leo and Luna can have their reunion later on." Jack whistles for the medical crew that's coming over and they immediately arrive on the scene to check Suguha over and prepare to transport her to the nearest hospital.

 _ **June 20, 2025, within one of Neo Domino City's hospitals**_

Inside of hospital, Suguha is sleeping peacefully while Suguha's and Kazuto's mother, Midori Kirigaya, is talking with the doctors with the doctors explaining the Suguha is just fine and she is suffering from probably exhaustion while our group, SAO survivors, Sailor Scouts, and Darien, are with the former Signers and talking about Sayer, but Kazuto and Serena separate from the group to have a private talk.

Kazuto asks Serena, "Serena, when you touched Sugu, did you…?"

Serena asks, interrupting, "Experience visions of the Silver Millennium and Moon Kingdom?"

Kazuto's eyes widen and he says, "I see."

Serena asks, "What were those?"

Kazuto says, "I don't know, but what I do know is that those 'visions' weren't meant for us. They were meant for Sugu."

Serena asks, concerned, "Why her? And why did we see her fighting Kayaba as Sailor Celestial?"

Kazuto says, "I can't be sure, but I don't think that we saw her fighting Kayaba in this day, Serena. Remember what she said at our reunion when Sugu revealed that she is a Sailor Scout to all of us."

Serena asks, "Wait? Could that vision be back in the Silver Millennium? Could have Suguha fought against Kayaba in their past lives?"

Kazuto says, "Maybe, Serena. Sugu mentioned that she and Kayaba share a 'past history' with each other and a history that she doesn't want to share with you especially for some reason."

Serena asks, confused, "Why?"

Kazuto says, "You already know part of that reason, Usagi."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, you're right. But I don't get why would that information cause me discomfort after what we had gone through already."

Kazuto says, "I'm not sure either, Serena. However, what I do feel is that Sugu knows something about your history in the Silver Millennium and it has to do with Kayaba and herself. What I do know is that she has a relationship to you and your 'royal family'."

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Kirito. I saw my royal sigil on her forehead with the sigil that shows her as Sailor Celestial. When I had asked Serenity-mama and Pluto about it, all they said that she does have a 'deep connection' to the Lunarian royal family, but they wouldn't go any further in which they said that Celestial will tell when she is ready."

Kazuto says, "And somehow that 'relationship' is causing my sister major discomfort." Kazuto take a deep breath and he says, "We need to get answers, Serena."

Serena nods her head and she says, "I know, Kazuto. I'm really afraid for her right now."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"No kidding, Usagi! I recognize that voice anywhere! It was Sachi! Why would Sachi's voice being in Sugu's head? I've got a real bad feeling about this whole mission of hers!"_ As Kazuto looks over Suguha, he can't help get the fear that while Sword Art Online, the 'death game', has long since ended, the legacy of SAO is still continuing on and it threatens to drag his younger adopted sister within and threatens to take her life as the 'death game' took nearly four thousand lives.

 _ **June 20, 2025, Alfheim Online**_

Inside of Alfheim Online, the massive humanoid creature that looks like a Cyclops shatters into data polygons and two figures are in front of where it was.

One of them looks to be a young Salamander male with spiky red hair, dark red eyes, he has a tight fitting black muscle shirt with an armored chest plate on top of it, he has a flame designed jacket with a black fluffy collar, tight fitting fingerless fighting gloves, tight fitting dark blue jeans with silver armored kneepads, and black combat boots with armored toes. Strapped to his waist, there is a pair of swords.

The other person is a young Undine female with short blue hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a pink version of Asuna's SAO outfit in which all of the areas that are white on Asuna's outfit is blue on this Undine's outfit in which there is a symbol that means 'light' instead of crosses where there are crosses on Asuna's outfit. Strapped to this young Undine female's waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade.

The Salamander male says, with a sigh, "That was close." The Salamander male then yelps as he is hit on the head by the Undine female causing him to yell out, "What was that for?!"

The Undine female responds, with a stern glare, "What do you think, Dai-kun?"

The Salamander male responds, nervously, "I'm sorry. You know how I am."

The Undine female sighs and she responds, with a smile, "I know, Dai-kun." The two of them look up at New Aincrad, ALO's version of Aincrad where the infamous 'death game', Sword Art Online, took place and deep serious looks are in their eyes.

 **End of Chapter 1**

And that's the chapter, everyone! It is a nice start, right? As you know and realize, the first story in this series, **Sailor Moon Online** , followed Sword Art Online's Aincrad and Fairy Dance arcs mainly from Serena's/Usagi's point of view from a third person perspective with the perspective of the Sailor Scouts and Darien mixed in. In this sequel, I hope that all of the main characters for this fanfiction are going to be balanced out and there is going to be a lot of focus on Suguha, Davis, and Kari. I also plan to make a slight change to my writing style, for this kind of story series anyway, in which I hope that you like! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. Chapter 2 (Name Too Long)

Well, this is the second chapter of this sequel to **Sailor Moon Online** and there are going to be more crossovers in this one with Yu-Gi-Oh series and Digimon 01-02 added with Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online. While Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is going to be the main crossover with this story, there are going to be elements of the other Yu-Gi-Oh seasons, R, GX, Zexal, and Arc-V, are going to be part of this story, too. Anyway, like I said, there is going to be a slight change to my writing style in this story than the other stories in this story series, I hope that you like it, everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **June 20, 2025, Unknown facility**_

Deep within what looks like an unknown medical facility, two people are meeting and they are having a discussion in front of a thick glass window.

One of them asks, in a male voice, "Any luck?"

The other one says, in a female voice, "No luck at all, Luke."

The male is revealed to be Luke, the Digidestined with the Datamon as a partner that moved to Odiaba, home of the Odiaba Digidestined, responds, "It has been over two years already."

The female says, "Yes, I know." The female asks, "Shouldn't we tell their families?"

Luke responds, "What can we tell them?"

The female responds, with a nod, "Good point, Luke."

Luke and the female look at the glass and he says, "Their bodies have completely regenerated and they are stable. Our technology that we developed with our intelligent partners worked to perfection."

The female says, "But what I don't get is why? Their minds were supposed to be stored in our virtual matrix for safe keeping in case of physical damage to their brains, but the instant that we uploaded, their minds vanished into the net!"

Luke says, "I've been looking over the records and some kind of 'force' extracted them form the matrix the instant that they were transferred. I don't know who or what 'hacked' into our mainframe, but the defenses of the mainframe were down thanks to the damage that those monsters inflicted on our facility when they attacked."

The female says, "They deserved better than this. They saved so many lives that day."

Luke says, with a nod, "I know and we are going to bring them home. They are heroes and they deserve to return to their friends and family especially after those that they thought that they lost came home from that nightmare."

The female says, plainly, "The world thinks that SAO is over after the final players came home, but what they don't realize is that the final victims of SAO are right here and they haven't come home."

Luke says, "Which is why we need to find them and bring them home." Luke thinks in his mind, _"And as much as I hate to admit it, but I may need the strength of those that survived that 'death game' to help us bring them home."_ As Luke thinks about his 'encounter' with Molly and Serena some months ago when Luke modified Serena's NervGear for her 'venture' into ALO, he looks through the large glass window where there is a sterile hospital room with two people inside some kind of chambers like suspended animation chambers seen on science fiction movies/television shows with the tops of their heads inside of huge machines connected to the chambers with a blue dragon Digimon known as Veemon and a feline Digimon known as Gatomon inside of the room and looking at the chambers with worry and concern on their Digimon faces.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which he lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 2: The Magical Dragoon and the new Duel Swordsman**

 _ **June 21, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of Leo's and Luna's former home in Neo Domino City, our Sailor Scouts, Darien, Kazuto, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Asuna, and Ryoutarou entering the house with Ryoutarou giving a whistle.

Ryoutarou says, "Now, this is some sweet digs." Soon after, the former Signers follow suit as Suguha is led to sit down on a couch.

Luna says, "This used to be our home in Neo Domino City before we left to join our parents overseas."

Leo says, with a grin, "Yeah, we asked our parents if Yusei could live here and they agreed since he was the big hero of Neo Domino City after all!"

Yusei says, "I was reluctant at first, but since it was close to where I was working on the changes and improvements to the Ener-D reactor, I took it only as a convenient in case I had to rush over there."

Jack says, with a sigh, "You were always too modest for your own good, Yusei."

Akiza says, with a smile, "Well, I think that it is good that Yusei is a modest person."

Leo says, amazed, "Wow! It doesn't look any different!"

Yusei says, with a smile, "I took great care to make sure that nothing was different from what you left it. This place has good memories in it after all."

Luna says, "Thank you, Yusei."

Crow tells Suguha, "Man, girl! I can't believe that you are up and about after that jerk pounded you into the ground!"

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Well, I've been through worse." Suguha thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"Like getting bashed, smashed, and stabbed helps toughen up a bit."_

Yusei tells Suguha, "We are glad that you are all right, Suguha-san."

Akiza says, "We're sorry that our problems caused you to get hurt, Suguha-san." 

Suguha says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Akiza-san. The guy really pissed me off."

Jack says, "Speaking of that jerk, what happened to him?"

Crow says, "I've gotten through my contacts in the police force is that he was sent to the hospital too under guard. He is suffering from a major concussion and nasty third and second degree burns, but he will survive and make a full recover, however, he isn't going to be on his feet for a long time."

Jack says, "Now, there is the question on how she blasted him like she was a Psychic Duelist."

Suguha says, nervously, "I didn't know that was going to happen."

Yusei asks Suguha, "Suguha, where did you get that card?"

Suguha says, taking out her Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800), "Well, it is going to sound weird."

Jack says, "Try us."

Crow says, "Let's just say that we have had our fill of 'weird' too."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Well, you know that my brother is an SAO survivor and I got this card around half-way through the nightmare that was SAO. I had gotten into a shop one day where this strange looking seer-like lady said that I had an unusual look on my face in which she then mentioned that I had lost someone precious to me to 'another world' which got me shocked. She then started to imply about events in my life that got me suspicious and she then took out a blank Synchro Monster card with a strange 'dragon symbol' on it and my hand started to move towards it on its own. I couldn't control myself."

Raye asks, curiously, "You couldn't?" 

Suguha says, shaking her head, "It was like the card was calling out to me, Raye." Suguha then says, "The instant that I touched the card, images and things that I still don't understand surged through my mind and I was knocked to the floor. When I regained my senses, the card transformed into Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and the strange old lady said that the card has chosen me as its owner since I had a strong heart that was true and I was like a rose in the moonlight ready to bloom: Beautiful, but deadly. What made it even weirder is she said that I didn't need to pay for the card at all."

Lita says, "Okay, that's strange."

Amara says, "And greatly suspicious like Suguha said."

Suguha says, "I got pretty creep out and the woman then said not to use the card for 'fun and games'. She told me to only use this card when 'the game becomes something that you don't just play'." Soon after, the SAO survivors gained shocked looks and Suguha asks, "Is something wrong?"

Kazuto says, "Those are muck like the words that Kayaba said when Sword Art Online was introduced. The words are: 'It may be a game, but it is something that you don't just play'."

Serena says, with a nod, "It's true."

There are plenty of shocked and surprised looks and Ami says, "It sounds like this lady that gave you this card was giving you a warning."

Jack says, with a nod of his head, "Only use that card when the situation becomes a very serious situation. When it isn't just your life-points on the line, but your life and possibly many others or something like that."

Yusei says, nodding his head, "That sounds like what she was implying. That card isn't any ordinary card."

Akiza asks, "But why is it similar to my Black Rose Dragon?"

Yusei says, "I really don't know, Akiza."

Suguha asks, "Do you want to examine it, Yusei-san?"

Yusei responds, "No, Suguha-san. Keep it for now. Something tells me that you are going to need it." Suguha looks at Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and she hears a dragon's roar in her mind in which an image of a darker version of the Crimson Dragon appears in her mind.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"What's wrong with me? It feels like this card is calling to me…trying to tell me something…But that's crazy! Cards can't talk…right?"_

Suguha holds her head and Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu, are you okay?"

Suguha responds, with a smile, "I'm okay. Guess I got hit on the head harder than I thought."

Ryoutarou says, "No kidding, young lady."

Rika says, with a smirk, "Yeah, but you used that dragon to knock that jerk down on his butt too."

Suguha says, with a nervous blush, "I didn't know that would happen."

Serena says, with a smile, "We know, Suguha."

Amara says, "Just be careful with that card. It isn't an ordinary card."

Suguha says, with a nod, "No joke, Amara."

Luna says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is nice to see you again Kirito-san… Oops, I mean Kazuto-san."

Kazuto says, "Hey, don't worry about it, Luca-san."

Jack asks Kazuto, "So, you are the one of those two players that kicked Kayaba's ass, huh?"

Kazuto asks, with a serious glare, "Yeah."

Jack responds, "I was expecting someone taller."

Kazuto gives a deadpan look and Yusei says, with a smile, "Don't take it personally. That's Jack for you."

Kazuto replies, "I'll try, Yusei-san."

Akiza says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is an honor to meet you. If it wasn't for your efforts, we could have lost Leo and Luna. They are very precious friends of ours."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "No problem."

Jack asks, "Anyway, if you are that 'Black Swordsman' and your girlfriend is that 'Flash girl', then what about that 'White Valkyrie', the girl that's supposed to be Kayaba's niece?" Our Sailor Scouts and SAO survivors become a bit nervous at Jack's question for various reasons.

Leo says, curiously, "Yeah, I thought that she would be with you. I heard from Argo that you are best friends after all."

There are sweat drops from the SAO survivors and Serena, Asuna, and Kazuto think in unison, _"I should have known!"_

Rika says, nervously, "Well, she…"

Yusei says, with a plain tone, "She is right here actually." There are surprised looks focused on Yusei and he says to Ami and Trista, "It is good to see you and Ami again, Trista-san."

Trista says, with a nod, "Nice to see you too, Yusei-san."

Hotaru asks, surprised, "Trista-mama, you know Yusei Fudo?"

Ami says, with a sigh, "Yusei Fudo was part of the SAO Victim Task Force and worked with us on trying to figure out the NervGear."

Yusei says, "And I was also part of the group that developed the Amusphere and created the security systems for it."

There are multiple gasps and Suguha says, stunned, "You created the Amusphere? That's incredible!"

Yusei responds, "I only helped in its creation and the biggest part was the security systems that we put in it. We wanted to make sure that anything like SAO could never happen again."

Jack says, "Yeah, we know this. We visited you when you were working on that nightmare and the Amusphere, Yusei. We have two of your 'co-workers' here with us."

Crow asks, "Hold up! Isn't this girl about eighteen? Doesn't that mean she was in high school when SAO started?"

Yusei says, with a nod, "Yep, but Ami-san is a genius and it shows. She managed to figure out much about the NervGear more than any of us could have."

Ami says, with a kind smile, "Thank you, but it wasn't enough."

Akiza asks Ami, "Ami-san, why were you working for the SAO Task Force?"

Yusei responds, "It is because a friend of Trista-san's and Ami-san's is an SAO victim."

There are looks of surprise and Jack says, "Hold on! You said 'is' Yusei. That means that she must be an SAO survivor too!"

Yusei says, with a nod, "That's right, Jack. And their friend's mother was also there."

There are multiple gasps for different reasons and Raye thinks in her mind, _"I do not like where this is going."_

Crow asks, "Wait! This SAO survivor's mother was part of the task force?"

Yusei says, "I was surprised when I met her. She seemed to be a simple housewife, but she proved to be the only one other than Trista-san and Ami-san to get the mechanics of the NervGear and Full-Dive so well."

Akiza asks, "What was her name?"

Yusei is then silent for a few moments and he then says, "Before I say anything more, I need for you guys to promise me not to say anything with what about I'm about to tell you."

Crow asks, confused, "Why?"

Yusei responds, "Because the government doesn't know that I figured out this information."

There are gasps of shock and Amara thinks in her mind, _"Uh oh."_

Jack tells Yusei, "Information that government doesn't know that you know, huh? That means that it is big time information that could be big trouble. Why in the world would you go into such dangerous territory, Yusei?"

Yusei says, plainly, "Because I got curious about this person, Jack. The person that I met with Ami-san and Trista-san is Ikuko Tsukino."

There are gasps of surprise and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I'm seeing where this is going."_

Crow asks, "So, what?"

Yusei glances at Serena, she nods her head, and Yusei says, with a plain tone, "Because this woman's maiden name was Kayaba."

The former Signers give gasps of disbelief and Jack yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Serena thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"I'm majorly busted. I'm not surprised that someone that's a genius like Ami-chan could figure something like that out."_

Crow says, stunned, "You're kidding."

Yusei responds, "I'm not Crow. She had such intimate knowledge for a 'smart housewife' that it got me curious and I researched her history in which I was finding that her files were getting 'locked' by top level government security. And let's just say that curiosity got the better of me."

Jack says, "And thus, you found out that big secret of her relation between her and Kayaba. I'm guessing that she is Kayaba's sister." Just then 'bells' were ringing in Jack's mind and he says, "Hold up! That means…"

Yusei asks Serena, "She is your mother, isn't she…Serena Tsukino-san?"

The former Signers gasp in shock and Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, Yusei-san. She is my mother."

Akiza then asks, shocked, "That means that you…you are…?"

Serena replies, with a solemn tone, "I…I'm Akihiko Kayaba's niece. My name is Serena Tsukino, an SAO survivor, and my avatar name was Usagi, who many of the other players knew as 'The White Valkyrie of Sword Art Online'."

Leo yells out, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Our Sailor Scouts and SAO survivor give sighs and expressions and Ryoutarou says, "So much for keeping a big secret, bro."

Jack asks, looking at Serena, "So, this girl…This young lady is the one that defeated her own uncle?!"

Serena asks, "Yes, Atlas-san?"

Jack doesn't say a word for a moment and he then says, "I was expecting someone tougher looking."

Serena nearly did an anime face-fault and she says, annoyed, "Hey, I'm tough!"

Jack responds, "Not with those meatballs on your head. You really think that people will take a Meatball Head like you seriously?"

Serena growls and she then yells at Raye, "And you don't open your trap, Pyro!"

Raye shouts out, "Hey, I didn't say anything!"

Serena replies, "No, but you were thinking it!"

Raye retorts, with a smirk, "Maybe I was or maybe I wasn't, Meatball Head."

Serena growls at Raye and Leo yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! So, you're the 'White Valkyrie'! The girl with the Black Swordsman that kicked Kayaba's ass!"

Serena became nervous and Luna tells Leo, "Leo, Kayaba was her uncle before he betrayed her and made us suffer under that nightmare."

Leo yelps and he says, nervously, "I'm sorry!"

Serena replies, with a kind smile, "You didn't mean anything by it, Leo-san."

Mina whisper to Lita and she says, "He is kind of cute, huh? Not bad."

Lita whispers, with a nod, "Kind of reminds me of my old sempai."

Raye whispers, annoyed, "Every cute boy reminds you of your sempai, Lita-chan."

Yusei tells Serena, "Sorry, Serena-san, I didn't mean to reopen old wounds."

Serena responds, with a sigh, "I felt that someone was going to figure out my 'secret' sooner or later. I can tell that someone like you won't let it hurt my family, friends, and I."

Yusei says, "Don't worry, you have my promise that I will keep it to myself. I can kind of understand you." Serena gives a confused look and Yusei says, looking outside, "I know how it feels to have a 'dark legacy'. As the world knows now, my father was the one that created the first Ener-D reactor, the same one that caused the Zero Reverse incident." FYI: After the battles with Yliaster and Zone-One, the truth about Zero Reverse came to light though Lazar came out of the 'fallout' unscathed in which all of the 'blame' was focused on the Goodwin family with Yusei's father being honored as a hero of Neo Domino City for his efforts to prevent such a disaster from happening.

Ami says, "The whole world knows that, Yusei-san. Your father, Professor Fudo, is honored as a hero in his attempt to stop such a thing from happening and one of the greatest inventors of our time."

Yusei says, with a nod, "True, Ami-san. However, when my father created the Ener-D reactor, in his quest to improve people's lives, he had opened a 'Pandora's Box' which was shown in Zero Reverse and we may never completely close despite my efforts in making the Ener-D reactor safer. When Kayaba created the perfected form of Full-Dive virtual reality technology, he also opened up a 'Pandora's Box' of his own in which what happened in SAO and the earlier version of ALO shows."

Jack tells Yusei, "True, Yusei. But you have to remember that there are differences between you and the girl here. Your father was the betrayed while Kayaba was the betrayer. Your father tried to stop the evils unleashed by his 'Pandora's Box' while Kayaba embraced them and created a nightmare. Your father will be remembered as a noble hero that lost his life trying to save others while Kayaba will be remembered as the first great cybercriminal causing the deaths of thousands. While there are a few similarities, there are important differences and those differences makes you and the girl a lot different." Jack starts to walk away and he says, "If you are trying to sympathize with the girl, then don't. It is those differences that make you unable to completely understand the pain and misery that she feels caused by that nutjob. All you are going to do is reopen those wounds that he caused her and make sure that those wounds become wide open. It is time for her to move on beyond Kayaba and make herself her own woman with her own legacy. Remember the past and learning from it is one thing, but letting it rule you is another. And your attempts to sympathize with her will only make things worse, so, don't Yusei. It's time to leave Kayaba where he belongs: Buried."

As Jack walks away, plenty of the others are surprised and Crow says, with a smirk, "Same old Jack. He has his way with words."

Darien says, "But very true words I have to admit." Darien thinks in his mind, looking at his princess in concern, _"However, it is a problem for my Meatball Head since those scars have yet to completely fade and Kayaba may be physically dead, he found a way to cheat death and live on somewhere on the net."_

Yusei says, with a plain tone, "Jack has a point." Yusei tells Serena, "Sorry for any trouble, Tsukino-san."

Serena says, with a kind smile, "It's all right, Yusei-san."

Crow says, with a grin, "And anyway, I can keep your little secret! This crow knows when to keep a secret!"

Akiza says, with a nod, "You helped bring Leo and Luna back to us. It is the least that I can do to repay you."

Crow says, with a smirk, "And Jack knows how to keep a secret, so, it's no problem."

Jack says, with a plain tone, "Whatever."

Asuna asks Leo and Luna, "Anyway, how are you doing?"

Luna says, with a smile, "We're okay, Asuna-san. However, our parents have given us private tutors to make up for the time that we missed, but they want us to stay with Yusei and the others. They feel that with such good friends is the best way that we can recover."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "That's good to know, Luca… I mean, Luna."

Leo says, with a grin, "Hey, no problem! I mean, when we got back home, the two of us were so used to our avatar's name that we didn't reply to any of our friends or even our parents calling us by our real names!"

Rika says, with a grin, "Yeah, we know how that feels."

Luna says, with a warm smile, "It took us time to readjust to life back here and to be honest, we are all still readjusting." Luna tells Rika, "Anyway, you are Lisbeth, aren't you? I didn't have time to thank you for that sword. It was the best."

Rika says, with a smirk, "No problem!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Not surprising that it was so good. Liz's swords were the best and my two swords shown it."

Amara asks, "So, what's going to happen with the tournament?"

Jack responds, "What do you think? It is going to continue on after the repairs to the stadium are done. Like I said, we aren't going to let nutjobs like Sayer scare us and give them a victory. So, anyway, Suguha-san will be moving onto her next match since she sent that asshole, Sayer, into the next county fair and square."

Suguha says, with a smile, "You know it, Jack-san."

Keiko asks Suguha, "Are you sure, Suguha?"

Suguha responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Keiko."

Leo says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's have some fun! I want to duel!"

There are looks of surprise and Luna asks, surprised, "Now, Leo?"

Leo says, with a grin, "Sure! And if I'm going to join Jack in the World Turbo Dueling League, I'm going to need to dust off my deck and get dueling again! Plus, we need to get our minds off of SAO and Sayer!" Leo asks Serena, "Why don't you duel with me, Serena-san?"

Serena asks, surprised, "Me?"

Leo says, with a smile, "Sure! I saw your duel early on and you were pretty awesome."

Serena says, "Well, I like dueling."

Mina says, "Go on, Serena! He belonged to Team 5Ds, the most famous dueling team in the world today! There aren't many chances to duel someone of his caliber!"

Raye says, with a smirk, "Plus, you are getting rusty, Meatball Head. I saw your duel and you could have won a few turns sooner. Getting your butt kicked by him might help you."

Serena says, annoyed, "You are such a pain, Pyro!" There are plenty of laughs, nervous or otherwise, from the others and Serena and Leo are outside on a massive porch with outdoor lake with both of them having their duel disk attached to their left wrists. When they activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled, and their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each as they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Serena and Leo say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Leo: 4000

Lita says, "This is going to be cool!"

Hotaru asks, "Do you think that Serena has a chance?"

Michelle says, "Well, both of them are kind of 'out of practice' for two years, Firefly."

Amara says, "We'll see."

Serena says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off and I draw." Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Kaibaman in attack mode!" Soon after, Kaibaman (200/700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Jack asks, surprised, "Kaibaman?"

Yusei says, "That's familiar."

Akiza asks, "What do you mean Yusei?"

Yusei responds, "Watch and you'll find out Akiza."

Leo says, "Weird looking guy."

Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "He may look weird, but he has a powerful ability. When I release him, I can play one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!"

There are multiple gasps and Leo shouts out, "What?!" Kaibaman vanishes from the field and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are plenty of gasps and Rika says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Akiza says, awe-struck, "That's… That's…!"

Crow yells out, flabbergasted, "The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Jack says, stunned, "That's the ace monster of Seto Kaiba, a legend in Duel Monsters history! He was the one that developed the holographic dueling system and the first Duel Disks in which he was the one that created the prototype for the first Duel Runners and Turbo Dueling itself! He helped make Duel Monsters the game that it is today! And only Yugi Muto, the legendary King of Games, could ever truly beat Seto Kaiba!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "Where did Usagi get such a rare card?"

Raye says, "I was shocked to find out that Meatball Head got it. She won it in consent held by Industrial Illusions."

Lita says, with a sly grin, "And that's not the only legendary card that she has in her decks."

Rika asks, "Decks? As in she has more than one deck?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Well, I'm not surprised since she is a hard-core gamer."

Leo says, nervously, "Wow. I didn't see this coming."

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Mirage of Nightmare! During your next Standby Phase, I draw until I have four cards in my hand, but during my next Standby Phase, I get rid as many as I drew with this effect." Serena says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "And then I end my turn with three face-downs."

Leo says, a bit nervously, "Well, it's my turn."

Serena says, drawing four cards from her deck, "And it's my draw." Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I activate my Emergency Provisions!" One of Serena's face-down cards is revealed to be Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Serena says, "Now, by destroying one spell or trap card on my field, I gain a grand in life-points and I choose Mirage of Nightmare!"

As Serena's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card hologram vanishes from the field, Jack says, "She is pretty good. Uses Mirage's effect to get more cards and then gets rid it before it hurts her as well as getting more life-points in the process."

Crow says, "And it isn't looking good for Leo."

Leo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Okay, I play Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!" Soon after, Morphtronic Magnen (800/800) appears on the field in defense mode and Leo says, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, "Then I play my Double Summon and this allows me to play another monster!" Leo puts another card on his duel disk and he yells out, "And I choose another Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!" Just then another Morphtronic Magnen (800/800) appears on the field and the two of them then connect together.

Serena asks, "Huh?"

Leo says, with a grin, "Thanks to my Magnen's ability! You can't attack any other card other than my Magnen!"

Serena responds, "Wait! Since you have two, I can't attack either of them!"

Leo says, with a sly smirk, "That's right! Even with a big bad Blue-Eyes White Dragon, you can't get me if you can't attack!" Leo says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "Okay, it's my move!"

Suguha asks, "What can Serena do now that she can't attack?"

Kazuto tells Suguha, with a smile, "Don't be too sure, Sugu."

Mina says, with a smile, "When it comes to dueling, Serena always has a trick or two up her sleeve!"

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Burst Stream of Destruction spell card! Since I have Blue-Eyes on the field, I can destroy your monsters on your field automatically!"

Akiza says, "That's not good for Leo."

Crow says, "Unless he does something, his magnets are busted!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes a sphere of energy and Leo says, with a grin, "Too bad! I activate my Morphtronic Force field trap card!" Leo pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his face-down is revealed to be the Morphtronic Force field counter-trap card and Leo says, "Since you tried to destroy my Morphtronics with a spell, this card negates that!" A force-field surrounds both Morphtronic Magnen and negating the sphere of energy that heads towards him. A card comes out of Leo's deck and he says, putting it into his hands, "And I also get another Morphtronic card from my deck into my hand!"

Rika says, "I thought that Serena had him."

Keiko says, "Your brother is good, Luca… I mean, Luna."

Luna says, with a smile, "He is, but he can get a bit full of himself."

Lita says, "And Serena hasn't yet begun to duel."

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Ancient Rules spell card and I can play one level five or above Normal monster from my hand right now!" Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are more gasps and Crow says, amazed, "Whoa! That's another rare legendary card!"

Yusei says, with a nod, "No kidding, Crow! This card is said to rival the Blue-Eyes White Dragon series of cards in power and ability!"

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Inferno Fire Blast spell card! Since I have Red-Eyes on the field, you take damage equal to his original attack points!"

Leo says, shocked, "No way!" Red-Eyes fire a dark fireball at Leo and he yelps as he loses 2400 life-points.

Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Asuna says, "I never knew that Usagi was such a talented duelist."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, Asuna. She's incredible."

Amara says, with a smile, "Never underestimate Dumping when it comes to Duel Monsters."

Michelle says, with a giggle, "Or you might end up pretty burned."

Leo says, with a grin, "Hey! Pretty good, but I'm not done yet!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Well, you are going to have to prove that to me, Leo."

Current Score:

Serena: 5000

Leo: 1600

Leo says, drawing a card, "You are about to find out!" Leo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play good old Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" Morphtronic Celfon (100/100) then appears on the field in attack mode and Leo says, "And now, he chooses a random number from one to six in which I draw that many cards and if there are any Morphtronic monsters in the cards that I draw, I can play them!" Soon after, the numbers on the chest of Celfon and stop at the number 4 in which Leo takes the top four cards out of his deck causing him to put one on his deck and yell out, "Oh, yeah! It's time for Morphtronic Remoten!" Soon after, Morphtronic Remoten (300/1200) appears on the field in attack mode, Leo returns the other cards to his deck, which is shuffled, and then Leo yells out, "And now, I tune one of my Remoten with one of my Magnen and Celfon to bring in a guy that really super-charge this duel!" Remoten turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Magnen and Celfon, making them become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear while puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk. Leo shouts out, "Say hello to my buddy: Power Tool Dragon!" Soon after, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko says, "Wow."

Rika says, with a nod, "No bad."

Leo says, "Not bad, huh? Well, it is going to get better thanks to my dragon's ability!" Just then three cards come out of his deck and he says, "Now, I take out three random equip spells and you have to choose one which goes to my hand while the other two return to my deck!"

Serena says, a bit nervously, "I choose the middle one."

Leo returns the other two cards to his deck, which is shuffled, and Leo says, with a grin, "Well, you win some and you lose some, but I really won with that card!" Leo says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Break Draw equip spell with the card that you gave me: Double Tool C&D!" Just then a buzz and drill take the place of Power Tool's original 'hands' and Leo says, "And when my dragon attacks, he gets one thousand attack points!"

Serena says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Leo says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "However, it gets worse, girlfriend! I activate my Metalmorph trap card!" Leo's final face-down card is revealed to be the Metalmorph trap card and Leo says, "And now, I equip it to good old Power Tool and he gets a power boost of three hundred points!" Power Tool Dragon's body becomes shiny as it goes from 2300/2500 to 2600/2800 and Leo says, with a grin, "And when it attacks a monster, it gains half of the monster's attack power!"

Serena says, really nervously, "Oh, boy!"

Kazuto says, "That's not good for Serena at all."

Suguha says, "Thanks to those two cards, Double Tool and Metalmorph, Power Tool Dragon gains twenty-five hundred attack points since he is going to be going after Serena's Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Rika says, shocked, "No way!" Power Tool Dragon goes from 2600/2800 to 5100/2800 and Power Tool Dragon cuts into Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who roars out in pain and then explodes into data particles causing Serena to lose 2100 life-points in which she yelps as for a brief instant she saw what happened to her fellow SAO victims back in SAO.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Hotaru says, concerned, "Serena!"

Amara says, "Easy, firefly. She isn't done yet."

Leo says, drawing a card, "And thanks to Break Draw, I get a card since I managed to beat your dragon's butt!" Leo says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a face-down!"

Current Score:

Serena: 2900

Leo: 1600

Akiza says, with a smile, "Leo managed to make the score a bit more even."

Crow says, with a grin, "Guess he isn't as rusty as we thought."

Yusei says, "This duel isn't over yet, Crow."

Yusei looks at Serena, seeing her widening eyes, causing Yusei to get a bit concerned, and Serena thinks in her mind, _"Get it together Serena! You have to get over this!"_ Serena takes a deep breath, draws a card, and she says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "My turn! And I'll start off with my Soul Resurrection trap card!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Soul Resurrection continuous trap card and she says, "Now, I can revive one Normal monster from my grave in defense mode and you know who is coming back Leo-san." Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) returns to the field in defense mode.

Kazuto says, "Too bad that she can't use it to attack, but then again, she couldn't attack anyway."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto says, "Double Tool prevents any of Serena's monsters from attacking any other monster that the monster equipped with that equip spell during their turn, but Leo-san still has another Magnen in defense mode which also prevents any of Serena's monsters from any other monster other than it, Asuna."

There are gasps and Keiko asks, "So, Serena can't attack any of Leo-san's monsters?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly, Silica."

Rika says, with a whistle, "That's good for him. He had that planned all along."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Lita asks, "How is Serena going to get out of this one?"

Raye respond, "By doing the unexpected, duh!"

Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I activate my Take One Chance trap card!" Serena's final face-down card revealed to be the Take One Chance trap card and Serena says, as all the cards in her graveyard come out face-down, "Now, I choose one random card in my grave and I have to use that card immediately!"

Leo thinks in his mind, _"She is going to attempt to hit me with Inferno Fire Blast again, but I'm ready with my face-down card: Hollowed Life Barrier!"_

Serena takes one card from her graveyard pile, puts it into the spell/trap slots, and she says, "And now, I play Burst Stream of Destruction! Since Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on my field, all of your monsters are now goners!"

As Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes spheres of energy on Magnen and Power Tool, Leo says, with a growl, "Man! There is nothing that I can do for my Magnen, but I can get rid of my Break Draw to keep my Power Tool safe!" The sphere of energy that attacks Power Tool is negated, but Magnen is destroyed.

Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I release my good dragon friends, Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes!"

As both monsters vanish from the field, Leo asks, confused, "What? You are sending them to the graveyard!"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, they have helped me, but I must give them up. However, they won't have gone to the graveyard in vein since they have allowed me to play my Dark Magician!" In a bright flash, Dark Magician (2500/2100), which looks exactly like the Dark Magician of Yugi Moto's era, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps of shock and Luna says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Jack says, shocked, "That's the ace monster of the King of Games himself! I don't believe it!"

Suguha says, "I never knew that card still existed!"

Leo says, shocked, "I can't believe it!"

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Dark Magic Attack spell card! Since Dark Magician is on my field, all of your spell and trap cards are goners!"

Leo yells out, "No way!" Dark Magician then unleashes a magical wave that destroys Leo's Metalmorph trap, Double Tool equip spell, and face-down trap card.

Crow says, amazed, "Leo has nothing to protect his dragon!"

Serena yells out, "Dark Magician, attack Power Tool Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician hits Power Tool Dragon with a sphere of mystical energy and it explodes into pieces as Leo loses 200 life-points.

Leo says, "Oh, man! Power Tool!"

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Serena: 2900

Leo: 1400

Lita says, with a smirk, "Serena turned this duel around with one move!"

Mina says, with a grin, "No joke, Lita! Serena hasn't lost her touch one bit!"

Leo says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now!" Leo says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Awesome! It's Pot of Greed!" Leo draws two more cards, puts one into the spell/trap slots, and he yells out, "And now, I play Monster Reborn to revive good old Power Tool!" Soon after, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) reappears on the field in attack mode. Leo says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "Then I play Morphtronic Lantron in attack mode!" Morphtronic Lantron (200/200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Leo says, "And then I tune Lantron with Power Tool Dragon to summon my ultimate monster!" Lantron turns into one star and one ring that surround Power Tool Dragon, making it become transparent, and making a column of light appear on the field as Leo puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk. He shouts out, " _The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon!_ Let's go, Life Stream Dragon!" Out of the light, Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Plenty of the others are awe-struck by the dragon and Keiko says, amazed, "It's beautiful."

Leo says, as Life Stream Dragon glows, "And when my friend is brought to the field, my life-points automatically return back to four thousand!"

Serena asks, shocked, "Huh?" Leo is then bathed in Life Stream Dragon's glow and his life-points return to their original value at the start of the duel.

Lita says, "Oh, man! That's not good for Serena!"

Raye says, drolly, "No joke, Lita-chan."

Leo yells out, "Life Stream Dragon, take out her Dark Magician!" Life Stream Dragon then impales Dark Magician and he yelps as he is destroyed while costing 400 life-points.

Serena says, shocked, "No, my Dark Magician!"

Crow says, "Ouch! Leo made her magician disappear and not in a good way."

Jack says, "No kidding, Crow."

Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my Synchron Justice trap card!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a scale with a monster on one scale and a Synchro monster on the other in which Serena says, "Thanks to this trap card, when a high level monster is destroyed, I can play one Synchro Monster as long as its level equals or is less than the monster destroyed and its attack power is less or equal to the monster to the monster destroyed!" A card comes out of Serena's Extra Deck and Luna feels an ominous feeling from her deck.

Luna thinks in her mind, _"What's this feeling from my deck? I feel…It feels like my Ancient Fairy Dragon is telling me something."_

Serena puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "And now, I play Ancient Pixie Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Ancient Pixie Dragon (2100/3000), a 'darker version' of Ancient Fairy Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps of shock and Akiza says, stunned, "Ancient PIXIE Dragon? That looks like Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Yusei says, with a serious tone, "Only darker."

Jack asks Serena's friends, "What is this?"

Lita says, stunned, "Hey, don't look at us! I didn't even know that she had that card!" However, Darien is intently focusing on Serena as her eyes widen as her memories of her time in SAO flash before her 'mind's eye' causing her breathing to become harder.

Darien thinks in his mind, _"There's something wrong."_

Serena thinks in her mind, panic tone in her voice, _"No, not again! I can't go through that again!"_

Serena shakes her head and Leo asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

Serena replies, in a somewhat hasty tone, "I'm okay."

Leo says, "Okay, I end my turn."

Current Score:

Serena: 2500

Leo: 4000

As the others look on, Raye thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Something's wrong! This duel shouldn't go on!"_

Serena draws a card and she says, her tone becoming more serious, "My draw!" Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us have to draw until we have a full hand!" Serena and Leo draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate Silent Doom in order to revive my Dark Magician!" Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100) returns to the field in defense mode and Serena says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I activate Polymerization! And I fuse Buster Blader with my Dark Magician!" Serena discards a card to the graveyard, Buster Blader (2600/2300) appears on the field, and goes into a fusion vortex in which Serena puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk. Serena yells out, "Now, my Dark Paladin!" Out of the fusion vortex, Dark Paladin (2900/2400) comes to the field in attack mode and Serena says, "And thanks to his ability, he gains five hundred attack points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard!"

Leo asks, stunned, "Huh?"

Yusei says, "And since there are two dragons on the field and two in Serena's graveyard, it means that Dark Paladin gains two grand in attack points!" Dark Paladin then goes from 2900/2400 to 4900/2400!

Leo shouts out, shocked, "Nearly five thousand attack points!"

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Fusion Transference spell card and for this turn, one Fusion Monster's power is added to another monster's power on the field!" Soon after, Dark Paladin goes from 4900/2400 to 0/2400 while Ancient Pixie Dragon goes from 2100/3000 to 7000/3000 and Serena yells out, strongly, "Attack! End this duel with Fairy Whip!"

As Ancient Pixie Dragon lashes out with its tail towards Life Stream Dragon, Luna says, concerned, "Leo!"

Leo discards one card from his hand and he yells out, "I activate the effect of my Gadget Trapper! When I discard him from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Leo says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Champion's Storm trap card! My monster isn't destroyed and you lose the same amount of damage as I do!"

Serena asks, stunned, "Huh?"

Amara says, seriously, "That means that this duel is a draw!" Life Stream Dragon counterattacks and their attacks hit each other in the middle causing a massive explosion of wind and light that forces everyone to cover their eyes in which there is glow coming from the decks of the former Signers as well as Life Stream Dragon. When they are able to open their eyes, everyone see that both Ancient Pixie and Life Stream Dragons are still fighting it out.

Rika asks, "What's going on here?"

Crow says, seeing the glow coming from his deck, "Hey!" The former Signers take out their decks, take a card from them, and they can see their ace dragon monsters, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000), Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500), Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600), Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800), and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) Synchro Monster cards, are glowing with a familiar red light.

Akiza says, shocked, "Our dragons!"

Jack says, stunned, "They're glowing!" Suguha then notices something from her deck and she takes out her Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) Synchro Monster card in which a rainbow glow is coming from her card.

Suguha thinks in her mind, confused, _"What's going on here?!"_ Just then a dark aura comes from Ancient Pixie Dragon and some from Black Rose Moonlight Dragon which shoot up into the sky along with red light from the former Signers' Synchro dragon cards along with Life Stream Dragon. Soon after, that 'red light' takes the familiar form of none other than the Crimson Dragon!

Everyone gasps in shock and Keiko asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Ryoutarou yells out, with a stunned tone, "A big ass dragon!"

Akiza says, shocked, "The Crimson Dragon! It's back!" But then the 'dark energy' then takes the form of a dark sinister version of the Crimson Dragon in front of the Crimson Dragon.

Crow asks, "Wait! Another Crimson Dragon?"

Yusei says, with a serious tone, "I don't think that's the Crimson Dragon, Crow!"

Jack says, "But a darker copy of him!" The two 'energy dragons' give out mighty roars of power creating a massive wind storm before they clash and engulf everyone in a massive light in which Darien, on pure instinct alone, tries to go to the young woman he loves, but the light is too strong for him.

As they are engulfed, Rika and Raye shouts out in unison, "What's going on here?" When they are able to open their eyes, everyone, minus Suguha and Serena, find themselves floating what looks like space.

Keiko grabs onto Rika and she asks, "What's going on Rika?"

Rika retorts, "You are asking me?"

With the Sailor Scouts, Lita whispers, "What just happened?"

Raye says, in a whisper, "Two powerful forces just seemed to clash with each other. That red dragon seemed to be full of the power of life and light while the other, the red dragon's 'dark counterpart', seems to be a 'dark power' and filled with a chaotic force."

Trista says, in a whisper, "The 'red dragon' is the mighty Crimson Dragon, a force of life and balance, which was once a star known as the 'Dragon's Star', a sentient living star that loved all life."

The Sailor Scouts gasp and Mina asks, in a whisper, "A LIVING Star?"

Amara asks, in a whisper, "So, it is some kind of guardian?"

Trista says, with a nod, "A sovereign power that seeks to protect all life in the universe, especially Earth, and when the world is in danger and in needs of its power, the Crimson Dragon gives its power to a group of human warriors known as Signers, each one bearing a 'mark' similar to a tattoo that contains a piece of the Crimson Dragon's body and its power, in which all of them together united allow the Crimson Dragon to appear before us. Yusei Fudo and his friends are the previous warriors of the Crimson Dragon and their Synchro dragon monsters are the warrior dragons of the Crimson Dragon known as the Signer Dragons."

Lita asks, in a whisper and stunned, "You're kidding me?" Seemly unknown to the Sailor Scouts, Yusei manages to listen in and narrows his eyes at Trista.

Darien whispers, "Why is it back now? And where is Serena?"

Just then a booming voice is heard by everyone saying, **"It was only the beginning! The war of the two starts anew and the last secrets of the golden age long past is soon to be revealed which shall bring forth the Chaos Dragon, opponent of the mighty Dragon Star, which herald the return of many forces of darkness long thought buried! The previous warriors of the Dragon Star shall train a new generation and unite the Duel Priests and Priestess of the six guardian dragons of the seal of the Chaos Dragon! Secrets revealed, past, present, and futures collide, and the choice of a path must be made!"**

Keiko asks, fearfully, "What was that?"

Asuna asks, nervously, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "I wish I knew, Asuna."

Jack yells out, "What kind of gibberish is this now?"

The voice then booms out, **"It was only just the beginning!"** Soon after, the scene then transforms and the group find themselves floating in the middle of a large town that's familiar to the SAO survivors.

Leo says, a bit fearfully, "No way…"

Crow asks Leo, "Leo, what's wrong?"

Luna says, nervously, "This is…This is the Town of Beginnings in SAO!"

There are gasps and Akiza asks, stunned, "What?"

Kazuto says, shocked, "Impossible…" 

Asuna says, a bit fearfully, "It can't be…"

Mina says, looking down, "Down there!" Everyone then looks to see a large group of nearly ten thousand people below them in the main square.

Lita asks, confused, "What's going on here?" Soon after, the scene then turns red with the words 'Warning' and 'System Announcement' appear in the skies above.

Rika says, nervously, "No way…This is…This is…"

Kazuto says, stunned, "November Six, Twenty-Twenty-Two. The first day of Sword Art Online."

There are multiple gasps and Raye asks, "Are you sure, Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, his eyes narrowing, "I remember this horrible day as if it were yesterday." Soon enough, everyone witnesses the massive SAO GM avatar appears and explains in Kayaba's voice on what's going on.

Ryoutarou says, with a sneer, "Yeah, this is the start of our nightmare for two long years."

Crow asks, "So, we are seeing into the past?"

Yusei says, "It looks like it Crow! We are seeing what happened on day one of SAO!"

Keiko says, fearfully, "Why are we seeing this again? Please make it stop!"

As they see the events progress with the player's avatar transformed to look like their real world selves, Hotaru asks, "So, this is what happened on the first day to them?"

Amara says, looking around, "Wait! If this is the past and this is the first day of SAO, then Serena, as Usagi, should be here!"

Raye says, "It's a massive crowd, Amara. She could have been anywhere."

Ami then looks over to an area and she yells out, pointing, "Over there!" Everyone then looks to see Serena, in the 'early form' of her SAO avatar of Usagi, looking at the event from the balcony of the inn that she was in at time.

Lita says, "That's Serena all right."

Mina asks, "What's she doing over there?"

Kazuto says, "I think that Kayaba teleported her over there to keep her away from the rest of us. It must be his way of 'protecting her'."

Darien's eyes narrow, his right hand turns into a fist, and he says, with a sneer, "If he wanted to protect my beloved hime, he would never have done this in the first place." Darien's anger grows as he sees the look of distress in his beloved's eyes even though this is just a scene from the past. However, what the others don't know is that Suguha Kirigaya is 'inside' of this 'past form' of Serena and she is experiencing the emotions that Serena/Usagi went through on the first day of SAO.

Suguha thinks, shocked, _"This pain! This horror…distress…disbelief…and pain! Is what Serena went through on the first day of SAO? After that monster shattered her dream for this game and turned it into a living nightmare?!"_ The others then continue to watch the scene of the past unfold as the SAO GM avatar vanish, the 'sky' returns to 'normal', and the massive panic begins where Leo and Luna, in their SAO avatar forms of Rua and Luca, are hugging each other and calling out for their family and friends, Kirito racing off with Klein from the crowd, and Usagi's lonely emotional breakdown.

Hotaru says, with tears in her eyes, "This is…This is just horrible!" Hotaru, unable to look, hides her face in the waist and chest of Michelle, who hugs her.

Ami says, horrified, "Oh, Serena…"

Rika says, with tears in her eyes, "I don't blame her…"

Keiko says, with tears of fear and pain in her eyes, "It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Darien's expression twists in pure anger and rage as he watches what happened to his beloved on this infamous day and his rage towards Kayaba, which was already large, continues to grow. Soon after, there is a bright light that forces everyone to cover their eyes and when they are able to look, they find themselves within the Moon Kingdom palace.

Crow asks, "Where are we?"

Akiza says, confused, "I don't know." However, the Sailor Scouts, Darien, and SAO survivors knew exactly where they are and in a bright light, Serena appears in front of Darien.

Darien says, shocked, "Serena!" Everyone looks to see Serena collapse into Darien's arms and he asks, worriedly, "Serena? Serena?!"

Serena moans out as she slowly wakes up and she asks, weakly, "Darien?" Serena holds her head and she says, "Ow. My head."

Raye asks, "Are you okay Meatball Head?"

Serena retorts, "Do I look okay, Pyro?" When Serena regains her senses, she gasps at realizing where she is, but the others make a motion to stay silent and point to the former Signers.

Before anything could be said or done, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Selene! Selene, wait!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Serena's 'previous self', Princess Serenity, running down the hallway to someone that looks exactly like Sailor Celestial, minus her Eternal level wings and broach.

This Sailor Celestial asks, in Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's exact voice, "Serenity, what are you doing?"

Princess Serenity responds, "Sister, what are you doing?"

There are mental gasps from many of the others and Raye thinks in her mind, _"Did Serena's past self call Sailor Celestial sister?"_

Sailor Celestial responds, "What do you think that I'm doing?"

Princess Serenity tells Sailor Celestial, "But he…"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Don't say that about 'that man'! He betrayed us! He betrayed mother! He betrayed you! And he betrayed everyone!" Sailor Celestial says, with tears in her eyes, "It is the reason that Metallia got her wretched hands on the people of Earth in the first place! His selfish self-righteous has started this and the only reason that your beloved is the only one not effected is his noble heritage and heart! You and Endymon could have finally completed the unity of the moon, sun, and the Earth, but his stupid self-righteous actions prevent that and allowed Metallia to use the fear and greed of the humans hearts to manipulate them into her pawns which could bring an end to us all! All for this stupid castle! All for this stupid Aincrad!"

There are gasps of shock and Kazuto asks, "Did she just say Aincrad?"

Sailor Celestial tells Princess Serenity, "Serenity, I have to stop him. I have to end this or he could be a worse threat than Metallia. You know this to be true."

Princess Serenity says, with a solemn nod, "Yes, I know. But you are my sister."

Sailor Celestial says, with a warm smile, "I know, sis. Now, stay here. Your beloved is going to need you. He is going to need a place to fall back and hope to give him strength to get back his people from Metallia." Princess Serenity nods as Sailor Celestial walks off with a deadly determined look in her eyes to prepare for what seems like a battle ahead.

Princess Serenity says, "Be careful, Selene." Soon after, the scene switches to the top of massive structure that's exactly like Aincrad where we find Sailor Celestial with Black Rose Moonlight Dragon fighting against someone that looks exactly like Kayaba in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff with silver-blue and white massive dragon.

'Heathcliff' yells out, in Kayaba's exact voice, "Do you know what you have done?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I know exactly what I have done, you traitor!"

'Heathcliff' says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised that you wouldn't understand."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, strongly, "I understand plenty! You are just too blinded by your stupid dream to know the dreams and lives that you have destroyed, you self-righteous asshole! You've betrayed us all and the time for talk is over!"

'Heathcliff' responds, "Yes, I believe that you are right." 'Heathcliff' draws his sword from his large shield while Sailor Celestial draws two swords that look exactly like Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

Sailor Celestial tells Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, "Thank you for your help, Black Rose. I know that it was risk to restore you to your original form using my power, but I'm glad that you understood my need to stop him."

'Heathcliff' tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "You have become one with the dragon. You are a true 'Duel Priestess'."

Yusei thinks in his mind, _"Duel Priestess?"_

Akiza thinks in her mind, _"Black Rose Dragon's 'original form'?"_

Sailor Celestial says, "Save your praise for someone who cares." Sailor Celestial yells out, "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, finish off Ascension Sky Dragon!"

'Heathcliff' responds, "Now, my Duel Dragon, Ascension Sky Dragon, attack Black Rose!" Both dragons roar as they attack each other while Sailor Celestial and 'Heathcliff' charge in for the kill. 'Heathcliff' shouts out, as his sword glows, " **Divine Blade!** "

Sailor Celestial's two swords glow and she yells out, " **Starburst Stream!** " Sailor Celestial's and 'Heathcliff's' swords clash creating a massive light forcing everyone to cover their eyes in which sounds of metal slicing through flesh is heard. When the light dies down enough for everyone to see, they see 'Heathcliff' and Sailor Celestial, sporting lethal wounds, flying backwards from each other.

'Heathcliff' coughs out, "My dream…my world…No, the dream of worlds beyond this one…Aincrad will fly again…"

Sailor Celestial coughs out, "Never…And if it does…I will…end this…somehow…someway…I will protect…this universe…and beyond from you…and your legacy…" Soon after, the two of them collapse to the ground and Serena and Kazuto had to greatly suppress the urge to run out to Sailor Celestial.

Luna asks, "What…What is all this?"

The voice that nearly all of them, minus Serena, booms out, **"The shadow of the 'castle of death' still looms and the war of the two still has no victor. There can only be one!"**

Jack yells out, "What is this? Who are you? What do you mean?"

Just then a familiar female voice responds, "SAO was not the end, but it wasn't the beginning." Everyone then looks to see Suguha Kirigaya with a blank look in her expression looking at the scene some distance away from the others.

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu?"

Kazuto takes a step forward and Darien says, "Wait, Kazuto!"

Suguha says, in an emotionless tone that's not like her at all, "Sword Art Online didn't start over two years ago, it had started over a millennia ago."

Crow asks, surprised, "Huh?" Suguha turns to face them, transforms into her ALO avatar of Leafa, and looks at them with the same emotionless expression that's unlike her at all.

Leafa says, "SAO wasn't just a 'death game'. It is a war between two warriors and a betrayal that repeats itself to this day. One, a 'miracle child' supposed destined for greatness along with his sister, and the two, a self-righteous monster that put his dream, a precious castle, over everyone else and doomed a golden age and so many people to death and destruction." Leafa then 'transforms' into Eternal Sailor Celestial and she says, "The war has repeated itself today and ten thousand people were dragged into that war in which about four thousand of these people died. Died in insanity that should have died centuries ago and a tragedy that I won't let go unpunished." Eternal Sailor Celestial then goes into her 'other self' and the 'other Sailor Celestial' transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial and completely healed in which 'Heathcliff' glows and gets to his feet also completely healed.

'Heathcliff' says, "Yes, it is time…"

Sailor Celestial then says, continuing, "…to finish this…"

'Heathcliff' and Sailor Celestial yell out in unison, finishing, "…Once and for all!" Sailor Celestial and 'Heathcliff' charge at each other once more, their swords glowing, and when they clash, they unleash a powerful blast of light that forces everyone to cover their eyes.

Yusei shouts out, stunned, "What's happening?" When the light fades and everyone opens their eyes, they find themselves back on the porch garden of Leo's and Luna's former home where they see Ancient Pixie Dragon and Life Stream Dragon frozen and greyed out before they shatter into data particles with both Serena's and Leo's life-points hitting zero at the same time.

Final Score:

Serena: 0 (tie)

Leo: 0 (tie)

Raye asks, "What the heck was that?" Just then everyone hears two 'thumps' in which they see Serena collapsed onto the floor on her back while Suguha is also collapsed down on her stomach.

Kazuto says, shocked and greatly concerned, "Sugu!"

Darien and the Scout yell out in unison, shocked and greatly concerned, "Serena!" Darien and the Sailor Scouts rush over to Serena while Kazuto and his friends from SAO go over to Suguha in which Kazuto puts her in his arms with Darien putting Serena into his arms.

Jack asks, confused, "What in the world?"

Just then Yusei notices a glow from his right arm and he yells out, "My arm!" Soon enough, the other former Signers notice it as well and they roll over their sleeves to see their respective Mark of the Dragon, head, wings, legs, tail, and heart, on their respective arms, but they are in gold instead of dark crimson red when not glowing crimson red.

Akiza says, stunned, "My Mark of the Dragon!"

Leo says, shocked, "Same here!"

Crow asks, "Hold up! They are in gold not crimson! Why?"

Yusei says, looking at the SAO survivors and Sailor Scouts, "I don't know, Crow, but I think that it might be connected to them."

Akiza asks, "What was that all about Yusei? What was that other 'dark dragon' fighting with the Crimson Dragon? Those visions?"

Yusei says, "I don't know, Akiza, but there may be more to SAO than we original thought." Yusei thinks in his mind, _"I've got a bad feeling that I know what that voice meant when it said: 'It was only just the beginning'."_ Unconsciously, for some reason, Yusei is rubbing his now golden Mark of the Dragon as if sensing something.

 _ **June 21, 2025, Alfheim Online,**_ _ **Yggdrasil City**_

Within the newly revamped Alfheim Online, we find ourselves within a home inside of Yggdrasil City, the new 'capital' of Alfheim after it was revamped by Ymir, the new company that took over the running of the game from disbanded RECT progress and its parent company, which is still recovering from the scandal caused by Sugou Nobuyuki, where we find the Salamander, Dai, and the Undine, Akari, getting to their feet and shaking their heads.

Dai says, "Ow! My aching head!" Dai then goes over to Akari and he asks her, "Kari-chan, are you okay?"

Akari responds, with a nod, "I'm okay, Dai-kun."

Dai asks, "What happened to us?"

Akari says, shaking her head, "I don't know Dai-kun. Our right arms felt like they were getting burned, visions, and I blanked out."

Dai says, "Man! That was weird!"

Akari asks, "What's happening to us, Dai-kun?"

Dai responds, with a sigh, "I wish I knew, Kari-chan." Dai says, going to the door of the virtual house that they are in, "Anyway, I'm going to need to clear my head."

Akari responds, with a smile, "By pounding someone, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a grin, "Hey, we may be stuck in the virtual universe, but it doesn't mean that we can't enjoy it."

As Dai walks away, Akari says, with a sigh, "Oh, Dai-kun…"

 _ **June 21, 2025, Alfheim Online**_

In the skies of Alfheim Online, Darien and the Sailor Scouts, in their ALO avatars, are with Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Klein, and Lisbeth in which we can get a look at Asuna's, Silica's, Klein's, and Lisbeth's new ALO avatars.

Asuna's ALO avatar has facial features that aren't different from her SAO avatar and real-life self other than her hair and eyes are colored blue, she has elf-like pointed ear, and she is wearing a white and dark blue tight fitting dress with the skirt area of her dress having 'extensions' that go all around her skirt, expect for the front, and go down to just above her ankles, white sleeves across most of her arms, dark blue stockings that covers half-way of her thighs, and white high-heeled boots. Her fairy race, as seen by her hair, is Undine.

Lisbeth's new ALO avatar is, like Asuna's ALO avatar, similar to her SAO avatar other than she has pointed elf-like ears and she is wearing a red and white dress and also has brown boots along with armored chest plate, armored gloves, and an armored left shoulder plate. Her fairy race is Leprechaun, which are different from the other fairy types of ALO since they have mechanical style wings.

Silica's new ALO avatar is, like Asuna and Lisbeth, is similar in appearance to her SAO avatar, but her brown hair is messier and she has two cat-like ears coming out of her scalp and she is wearing a blue and black outfit with blue jacket over a silver armor chest plate, black stockings, and dark blue boots. Her fairy race is the beast tamer Cait Sith and her dragon partner from SAO, Pina, is sitting on her shoulders.

Klein's new ALO avatar, like Asuna, Lisbeth, and Silica, is similar to his appearance in SAO, expect that he has elf-like ears and his hair is colored red instead of brown in which he wearing a samurai style outfit with a classic samurai katana attached to his waist.

After Leo's and Serena's duel, the others managed to convince Yusei and his friends to let them leave and seemly convince them that they are as confused about what happened as they are and let them leave to the hotels in Neo Domino City that they were staying at. They decide to discuss what happened in the one place that they felt that they could: Within Alfheim Online.

After Setsuna explains about the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, Minako asks, "So, Yusei-san and his friends were once these Signers, warriors chosen by this Crimson Dragon to protect humanity and the world, from the weirdness that happened to them before we became Sailor Scouts?"

Setsuna responds, "That's right. Once they had stopped the nightmarish future of Z-One from coming to pass in which the future of Crystal Tokyo took over, the Crimson Dragon 'relived' them of their duties in order to allow them to live their own lives while most likely keeping a small portion of its powers inside of each of them to protect them. The Crimson Dragon is a very ancient being that never forgets the brave warriors that fought for it and the peace of the world and universe as a whole against evils like the Earthbound Immortals and Dark Signers."

Haruka asks, "And that dragon that looked like a 'dark version' of the Crimson Dragon?"

Setsuna says, with a sigh, "Ultimaya Tzolk'in, the 'dark counterpart' of the Crimson Dragon. It is a powerful chaotic power that rivals the Crimson Dragon in every way."

Hino says, "And the reason that the voice called it the 'Chaos Dragon'."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Makoto asks, "What did all of that mean?"

Mamoru says, "I think that I have an idea, but I don't like it." When everyone looks at Mamoru, he says, "It was a warning that SAO was just the beginning of something bigger and it was warning that SAO and the Silver Millennium have a deeper connection than we just thought." Mamoru asks Leafa, "Is there something that you want to tell us, Leafa?"

The others then focus their attention on Leafa, making her very nervous, and Kirito asks, "Sugu…?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Crap! I knew that this was going to get out someday, but I wish it wasn't like this." Leafa says, with a sigh, "The thing is, you have to understand one thing: Moon Queens usually have one child, typically the female heiress to the throne, partially because it is genetic for one thing, though it doesn't mean that they never had male children. They have been plenty of 'Moon Princes' throughout Moon Kingdom history, but they are still rare and just as rare, a Moon Queen to have more than one child since any other children that any other child usually either dies in childbirth or gets born weak and dies as an infant. It isn't pretty and it leaves a nasty wound on the heart of the queen."

Makoto says, "I'll bet."

Leafa says, continuing, "However, there are plenty of instants that other children after the firstborn do survive beyond childhood, but they are rare and they are considered miracles in which they become legends and myths in Moon Kingdom since they do extraordinary things even in Lunarian standards. However, these usually happen once after a good amount of generations. Serena wasn't only child of Queen Serenity. When Princess Serenity was three, her younger sister was born, but she wasn't expected to survive. Queen Serenity had a sister that survived childhood and it was expected that Princess Serenity's younger sister would die in childbirth or be born sickly and die as an infant."

Haruka says, "That child didn't die and she was never sick."

Leafa responds, with a nod, "That's right, Haruka. Princess Serenity's younger sister survived and was born completely healthy and more! Not only was she born with her Lunarian family sigil on her forehead, but she bore the sigil of a legendary Sailor Soldier that would become one of the great 'Warrior Queens' of the universe and beyond. She was to be one of the greatest Sailor Senshi there ever was or even will be. Her Sailor Scout name is…Sailor Celestial, Sovereign Sailor Scout of all astrological bodies in all of reality."

There are gasps and Minako shouts out, "No way…That means that you are…!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "My name is my past life was Princess Selene Leafa Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, younger sister of Princess Serenity, heiress to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium." Like a bomb, there are looks of shock and amazement from the rest of the group.

Asuna asks, flabbergasted, "Leafa-chan, Kirito-kun's sister, is Usagi's reincarnated sister?!"

There is stunned silence and Usagi asks Leafa, "Why? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Leafa responds, with a sigh, "Usagi, you were still going through an emotional time and you were still healing from SAO with Sugou's wretched antics not helping much better. And with what I told you my mission was while you were healing, you are a long way regaining any sense of normalcy though our lives are far from normal."

Tomoe asks, "So, what we saw was what happened between you and Kayaba in the Silver Millennium?"

Leafa's visage darkens into an uncharacteristic dark sneer and she says, trying to sound calm, but rage coming out of her voice, "Yeah, Tomoe. That man…That man was responsible for the end of the Silver Millennium! His rotten self-righteous and in my view, pompous, attitude allowed Metallia to get her hands on the people of Earth and corrupt them that not even Endymon's words could reach them! He betrayed Serenity-mama! He betrayed my sister! He betrayed everyone! And he wasn't going to stop! So, I had to stop him once and for all!"

Hino says, "And that was the battle that we saw. Your battle with Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Back on the original Aincrad…The first Aincrad…his precious floating castle…his new world. I was one of the best swordswomen of the Silver Millennium with few others, but bad news was, he was one of those 'few others' and in fact, he was one of my teachers." There are gasps of shock and Leafa says, "However, worse news for him, I had other teachers including one of the two other 'Black Swordsman' of the Silver Millennium where I learned to Duel Weld as you saw that 'vision' of the past. My normal sword style is something similar to kendo, but I learned that in real combat, I needed to learn various techniques and 'evolve' with the 'times'. I learned how to use two swords at the same time and use the technique in which both that technique and two sword technique was the bases of your Duel Wielding Sword Skill from SAO."

Kirito says, plainly, " **Starburst Stream**."

Klein asks, "Wait! Then what we saw in those last moments? Was that…your death?"

Setsuna responds, "No, Klein-san. Sailor Celestial didn't die in her battle with Kayaba's past self, who was called Heathcliff then too, but she received lethal wounds. She managed to stumble back to the Moon Kingdom…only to find it in ruins in the aftermath of the assault and its destruction by the Negaverse. As life left her body, she searched for any survivors…only to find the body of her mother, Queen Serenity, after she used the Silver Crystal's full power to seal the Negaverse and send Serenity, Endymon, and the people of the Silver Millennium with fatal consequences. She tried to go to her mother's body, but life left her."

Just then Haruka, Michiru, and Tomoe get an image of the ruined Moon Kingdom with Sailor Pluto holding a lethally wounded and dying Sailor Celestial and Haruka says, "And we were there. Celestial died in your arms and crying in which her last words was how she failed everyone."

Plenty of the others are surprised and Setsuna says, with a solemn nod, "That's right. It is one of my worst memories and an image I can't ever forget even if I wanted to. However, like her sister, Princess Selene was sent off to be reborn in the future in which I had hoped with all of my heart that she would never have to be awakened again and she could live a normal life, but deep in my heart, I also knew that if the situation becomes more than what the heiress to the throne, Princess Serenity, could handle, her younger sister would be needed to awakened again through I wish that would never happen. Princess Serenity would want her sister to have a chance at a 'regular life'."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Mamoru says, "However, history repeated itself and Leafa was needed again as Sailor Celestial."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Yes. SAO…Sword Art Online was more than just a 'death game', it was a continuation of the struggle between Sailor Celestial and a few others against Kayaba in his past life as Heathcliff with a lot of people including his own family caught in the middle. It is only a theory, but sometime during our adventures against the forces of evil from the Negaverse to Chaos, Kayaba regained the memories of his past life. The best that I could come up is that he remembered about the time when the Silver Crystal was restored and our princess was revealed."

Hino yells out, angrily, "He knew! He knew and he still went through with that horror!"

Leafa responds, with an out of character dark visage on her features, "Why are you so surprised? That fucking ass hasn't truly changed in over one thousand years." Everyone looks at Leafa and she says, with a scowl, "But instead of being self-righteous, he had become just plain selfish and gained a deity complex! And once again, good and innocent people had to suffer and die for his selfish actions! Just because of his selfish and stupid…all of his stupid 'new world'…his fucking Aincrad…!" Leafa then glows a bright green and unleashes a blast of wind energy, shocking and surprising everyone.

Klein asks, shocked, "Whoa! How did she do that?"

Leafa says, taking a deep breath, "Sorry, everyone. Sometimes I transfer my power into my avatar especially when I'm…'irritated'. It is good luck that it isn't detected as an error by error detection."

Usagi says, "Leafa…"

Leafa tells Usagi, "Usagi, I know what you are going to say, but it is hard for me. When I remembered my past life, these feelings came back to me full force and I couldn't believe that monster started that horror all over again and even worse than before. Our battle…our war got you and Kirito trapped along with so many others in which their lives ended in such a horrible way and for that, I can never ever forgive him."

Kirito tells Leafa, "I can never forgive him either, but Sugu, you have to remember that vengeance never ends well for anyone. It will only bring tragedy."

Leafa responds, "I wish that I could say that won't happen, but I can't give you promises that I'm not sure that I can keep Kazuto." Usagi and Kirito can't help to look at Leafa with great concern and worry for multiple reasons and Hino can't help to get a 'bad feeling' from Leafa herself.

Hino thinks in her mind, _"Why do I feel that something horrible is going to happen in the future that will involve her?"_ Hino then mentally gasps as image of Sailor Celestial screaming out while a body lies before her with tears in her eyes and gushing down her cheeks.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Leafa!" Hino is snapped out of the 'vision' and everyone to see Recon, a small Sylph who is Leafa's middle school classmate in real life, flying up to them.

Leafa asks, "What is it Recon?"

Recon responds, "Oh, I see the rest of your friends are here." Recon says, "Anyway, you have got to come see this! General Eugene is in this awesome duel!"

Leafa says, with a droll tone, "So, he is using some poor player to practice to beat Kirito."

Recon yells out, "No way! He is losing against this guy and he is a fellow Salamander! Not only that, this Salamander is a Duel Welder just like Kirito and he may be better than him! You have got come see this!"

There are gasps and Lisbeth yells out, "Say what?! No way!"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "This is something that I have got to check out." Soon after, Kirito flies off in which everyone else follows him, but Hino can't get that 'vision' out of her mind. Once down to the ground, they are in a large field where they find Eugene, an elite member of the Salamander, fighting against none other than Dai as Akari and a huge crowd watched from the sidelines. Eugene was using his Demon Sword Gram, but Dai is using two swords in which when Eugene's sword goes through one, Dai easily uses the other to block the blade from hitting him. As the two fighters, evenly matched, continue the fight, Kirito whistles, "Man! He is good!"

Usagi says, amazed, "He is blocking the attacks from Eugene perfectly."

Asuna says, awe-struck, "I never knew that there could be anyone that could duel weld like Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan."

Between the two fighters, Eugene says, with a grin, "Very good. I never had an exciting match in quite a while and I only know two people that have such mastery of duel wielding swords like you."

Dai says, with a grin, "Really? I would like to meet them some time."

Eugene says, with a smirk, "But unlike the one that I fought, you are going to lose this fight!" Eugene's sword then starts to glow and he yells out, " **Volcanic Blazer!** " Eugene then lashes out with 8 hit combo Sword Skill strike, but while Dai doesn't manage to block or deflect all of the strikes, he manages to come out without too much damage.

Silica says, amazed, "He wasn't seriously hurt by Eugene-san's original sword skill!" FYI: Original Sword Skills or OSS for short were introduced when SAO style Sword Skills were introduced into ALO and this allows players to create their own sword skills, but the downside is that they have to match the speed and various other requirements to create a sword skill when you create the sword skill _unassisted_ by the game world's system which should be practically impossible, however, players have managed to create their own sword skills in which at this moment, Eugene's own sword skill is considered to be the most powerful.

Eugene tells Dai, with a smirk, "Very good. You managed to not get seriously hurt by my sword skill, but you won't be lucky next time."

Dai says, with a grin, "There won't be a next time since I plan to use one of my aces in the hole, pal!" Just then both of Dai's swords start to glow and our SAO survivors gasp in shock.

Kirito says, stunned, "No way…"

Dai yells out, " **Starburst Stream!** " Dai then performs the classic 16 hit combo of SAO's Duel Wielding Sword Skill, with a slight variation, but it is so exact that Asuna can't help to have an image of Kirito, in his SAO avatar, performing the skill in her 'mind's eye' along with Usagi as well. Eugene roars out in pain and agony from the blistering assault and his powerful armor and strong stats is the only reason his HP isn't taken out immediately, but before Dai can deliver the finishing blow, the words 'Time's up' appear in the sky and a 'winner' icon appears above Dai. Dai then spins his swords around and puts them back into their sheaths strapped to his waist in which Leafa can't help to see an image of a young man with spiky fiery red hair, brown eyes, having a golden-red sun sigil on his forehead, and wearing golden and black version of Prince Endymon's armor and outfit in her 'mind's eye'.

As the crowd cheers and celebrates, Eugene says, "Well done. I never thought that there was a player that could match that Spriggan and Undine, but as I learned on that day, this world is larger than I thought."

Dai says, "Those two sound real strong and real cool."

Eugene looks in one direction and he says, pointing to our group, "You should ask them yourself. There they are right now." As Dai looks in their direction, our SAO survivors, Sailor Scouts, and Earth Prince fly down onto the scene.

Kirito says, "Never thought I see the day that the commander of the New Aincrad Assault Forces get his butt pounded by one of his own kind."

Eugene retorts, with a smirk, "Very funny, Kirito. This kid is no joke. I think that you saw the skill that he just used on me."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "About that…"

Dai responds, "Oh? You mean one of my OSS Duel Wielding Sword Skills."

There are looks of pure shock from our group and Lisbeth asks, "One of?!"

Eugene says, "Yes. He actually has a huge list of original sword skills made for duel wielding. I had never seen such a talented player. I dare say that he may be better than you and that Undine."

Leafa says, stunned, "No way!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Let's find out."

Dai says, with a grin, "So, you want to duel, huh? Sounds like fun!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "The name is Kirito."

Dai says, with a smirk, "The name is Dai, bro."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Dai-san."

Dai says, with a grin, "Same here, Kirito-san." Asuna gives a sigh and smiles as she and the others go off to the side with Eugene as the two of them prepare to duel, but Leafa and Usagi are getting a feeling of déjà vu in which Asuna and the plenty of the others are getting that same feeling.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Who is this guy? And why do I feel… that I know him? Something tells me that this fight will help me figure it out!"_ On the meanwhile, Akari is watching our group and Kirito with a similar look.

Akari thinks in her mind, _"These people…They look so familiar… and I never knew them in my life, here, or in the real world, but why?"_ Something within Akari is telling her that she will soon find out.

 **End of Chapter 2**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: The Rising Sunny Rainbow."**

And that's the chapter, everyone! As you can see, I'm trying a slight variation on my writing of this story series in this story which was inspired by my watching of Sword Art Online anime series, of course. How do you like it? Now, I'm sure that you saw what I revealed in this chapter coming since **Sailor Moon Online** , right? Well, its official, Suguha is Serena's 'royal younger sister' in this story and it makes you wonder about Kayaba's/Heathcliff's role in the Silver Millennium. Well, you are going to have to read to find out, everyone! Please read and review and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. The Rising Sunny Rainbow

As we are starting the third chapter of this story, I think that you should know that Digimon Adventure 01/02 season, which made a cameo in the first **Sailor Moon Online** , are going to join Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online as one of the 'main parts' of this fanfiction and if you already didn't know, Jun/Matt and Ken/Yolei are main couples of the 'Digimon troop' along with Daikari AKA Davis/Kari which won't be changing at all. I think that you already have an idea on what's going to happen if you read my **Hollow Fragment** fanfiction, but you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Now, as they say on SAO: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **June 21, 2025, Odiaba District, Tokyo**_

Within the Kamiya household, Tai Kamiya, age 19-20, is coming in when his mother and father run over to him and his mother hugs him.

Mrs. Kamiya asks Tai, "Tai, are you okay?"

Tai responds, "Mom, I'm just fine. Agumon and my friends were with me."

Mr. Kamiya says, gently removing his wife from his son, "I know, son. You know how worried that your mother can get these days. When we saw that some nut attacked the tournament, she got scared."

Mrs. Kamiya says, "How could I not be? After Kari left when you were trapped in that horrible 'death game', I don't know what I do!"

Tai tells his mother, "Mom, Kari is out there. I know it. She is alive and we will find her."

Mrs. Kamiya says, with a nod, "I know…It is just…"

Tai hugs his mom and he says, "Don't worry, mom. I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you or dad again." Sometime afterwards, he goes into the room that he shared with his sister and he looks at the bunk beds. Tai thinks in his mind, as an image of a happy younger Kari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya comes to his mind, _"Kari…Davis…I shouldn't have left you. I was trapped with Matt, TK, Jun, Ken, and Yolei along with so many others of Kayaba's madness and I wasn't there to help you. The rest of the world thinks that SAO is over, but for me and the other Digidestined, it isn't over. It will never be over until we bring you home."_ Soon after, Tai goes over to lock the door and takes out an Amusphere from a drawer in which he thinks, _"Mom would freak if she saw me put this on, but I can't blame her after what happened to us. However, like Atlas-san said, we can't let what Kayaba did to us control us and we have to show him that we are not afraid. And plus, this world is the only solace that we have right now."_ Tai then connects his Amusphere rig in which he inserts an Alfheim Online game cartridge into it and he prepares to go into ALO to start some kind of 'virtual adventure'.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which he lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 3: The Rising Sunny Rainbow**

 _ **June 21, 2025, Alfheim Online**_

Somewhere within Alfheim Online, we find Kirito and the Salamander Duel Welder that seems to have recreated the Duel Wielding Sword Skill combos of SAO in ALO, Dai, preparing to duel each other in which Dai seems to want to have a good time while Kirito wants to use this duel to learn more about Dai himself.

Kirito asks, "Is standard rules okay with you?"

Dai responds, "Sure. However, I would rather not have a HP deplete mode duel."

Kirito asks, "Why not?"

Dai replies, "Let's just say that they don't appeal to me." Kirito nods his head and Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts are curious to hear this.

Haruka asks, "He doesn't like full deplete mode duels?"

Recon says, "No, not what I heard."

Leafa asks Recon, "You heard about this guy?"

Recon responds, "Just recently Leafa despite him being a veteran ALO player."

Hino asks, curiously, "He is a veteran?"

Recon says, with a nod, "Yep! Remember, very few ALO players left the game for good after the scandal caused by the head of RECT progress that you exposed."

Makoto asks, "How come we haven't heard about him?"

Recon says, "Well, he stayed in the down low and like Lady Hino, he was a renegade from the Salamander since he has an Undine girlfriend."

Michiru asks, "One of us?"

Recon says, pointing in one direction, "She is right over there." Everyone then looks to see Akari and Recon says, "That's Dai-san's girlfriend, Akari. She is also a veteran of ALO before Ymir took over operations and she lived in Dai in Alne until ALO's 'reboot'. They, now, lived in Yggdrasil City and they have started to gain notice as top players of the game at least among duelers."

Haruka asks, "Both of them?"

Recon says, with a nod, "Yeah, Lady Haruka. Akari-san doesn't look like it, but she is an excellent fighter. In fact, it is said that she is a rival for Kirito's girlfriend, Asuna. She actually users a rapier much like she does and she uses it perfectly too."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Really?" When Recon nods his head, Asuna gets quite curious about Akari and a small feeling of déjà vu forms, but she can ignore for the moment. On the meanwhile, Kirito is the one to give the duel request and Dai agrees in which he sets it to half-life meaning the winner is the one that gets their opponent into the yellow zone first. Soon after, Kirito makes two Black Iron Swords, his current swords in ALO, appear on his back and he draws one in which Dai draws one in which both of them go into a similar stance.

Dai says, "Hey, dude! You are copying me!"

Kirito says, seriously, "That's my line!"

Hino says, slapping herself on the head, "Oh, boy. Here we go." The countdown starts and when it reaches zero, Kirito charges in for the attack and Dai and Kirito clash their blades.

Kirito says, "Not bad."

Dai says, with a smirk, "Took the words right out of my mouth, bro." Dai and Kirito then start to clash with each other and what is surprising to everyone, especially Dai and Kirito, is their sword style are very similar, if not the same. Dai thinks in his mind, with a stunned tone, _"Whoa, dude! The guy's sword style is similar my own, but we haven't meant at all and I doubt that he has heard of me until now!"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, also surprised, _"His sword style is similar to mine, but how?"_ The two of them continue to clash and Dai then gains a smirk which confuses Kirito as he continues to fight Dai, but then Dai seems to perfectly block and/or dodge Kirito's strikes which confused Kirito a lot, however, he didn't have time to think about as Dai then get thrust strike and cuts Kirito's right cheek shown by the red 'pixilation' in his virtual right cheek causing him to leap back.

His friends are shocked and Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Leafa says, "I can't believe it! Only Asuna, Usagi, and I have managed to cut Kirito in duels before!"

Klein asks, stunned, "Who is this guy?"

Kirito holds his cheek and he tells Dai, "Clever, Dai-san. Since we are using similar sword fighting styles, you managed to use that to predict my moves."

Dai says, with a grin, "Basically, bro."

Kirito says, taking a deep breath, "You are strong, Dai-san. That means that I can't take it easy on you at all." Kirito closes his eyes as he draws his other sword into his free hand and when he opens his eyes, he gains a deadly serious expression on his face which surprises Dai.

Dai thinks in his mind, surprised, _"That expression…"_ Kirito then charges in at incredible speed and Dai barely blocks his attack in which Dai is then quickly thrown into the defensive causing him to stumble back from Kirito's assault.

Akari shouts out, concerned, "Dai-kun!"

As Dai's HP goes down slowly due to him getting only nicked by Kirito's assault, he thinks, amazed, _"Where did this come from? He was holding back this much the whole time? It isn't just now that he is wielding two swords! His speed, skill, and technique have gone through the roof! Man, he is taking me seriously!"_ Dai then barely dodges a slice to his head which cuts his cheek in which he stumble back and manages backflip three times away from Kirito. After regaining his breath, Dai says, "Man, dude. You aren't a joke when you are serious. That means that I can't just fool around. If I want to win, I'm going to have to go all out." Dai closes his eyes, draws his other sword, and when he opens his eyes, his expression is similar to Kirito's deadly serious expression much to his own surprise. Dai then attacks Kirito at incredible speed and Kirito barely manage to block the attack. Soon after, the two of them start to battle each other with incredible speed and power as their swords clash in a deadly dance in which both of them manage to block/dodge a lot of their opponent's attacks, but both duelers manage to get nicked and lose a tiny bit of HP due to their opponent, however, both of them manage to make sure that they don't get hit with a major strike.

As the battle goes on, Kirito's friends/comrades are shocked and Klein says, shocked, "No way!"

Lisbeth says, amazed, "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Silica says, awe-struck, "He is matching Kirito's every move!"

Haruka says, "They are like a reflection."

Michiru says, "Yes, but there may be one difference."

Haruka says, "I'm not surprised that you would notice Michiru."

Tomoe asks, "What do you mean Haruka-papa?"

Michiru tells Tomoe, "Watch and you will see, Firefly." As Tomoe turns back to the battle, Dai and Kirito continue to fight each other with incredible intensity and Dai strikes back with his version of **Starburst Stream** , the 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill from SAO that somehow he made into an ALO OSS, however, since it was like Sword Art Online's Duel Wielding Sword Skill, Kirito is able to mostly block and/or dodge the assault.

Dai looked he was suffering from a post motion delay and Kirito thinks, _"I have him!"_ However, Kirito attacks, Dai spins out of the way, and knocks Kirito off his feet with a swift kick.

Minako asks, "Hey! No way! How come he wasn't stuck?"

Dai takes out a charm that looks like two crossed swords and he says, "When they gave this game Sword Skills and OSS Sword Skills, they also put the post motion delay, but they also created a way around that. This is a special speed sword charm and it reduces the time of a post motion delay for a Sword Skill to nearly zip."

Kirito says, "You only suffered a very brief delay."

Dai says, with a grin, "Bingo, bro!"

Kirito says, with a grin, "I see." Dai and Kirito then continue their intense battle, wielding two swords at the same time, and they fight hard as they look at each other in the eyes.

Dai and Kirito think in their minds at the same time, _"That look…"_ Dai and Kirito continue to fight with intensity and each of them are taking bits of their health all of the time in which Usagi's and Asuna's eyes widen at this.

Usagi asks, amazed, "Asuna, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, Usagi-chan. Kirito-kun's and Dai-san's duel wielding style…It is the same…nearly the same!"

The others are shocked and Lisbeth says, stunned, "No way!"

Makoto asks, "Are you sure?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "It is. I used a similar duel wielding style since I could duel weld thanks to my Mimic skill." Dai and Kirito continue to fight with incredible intensity until Kirito sees an opening and goes for it in which he nearly gets Dai right in the face, but he spins around of the way and hits home with a **Horizontal Square** , a 4 hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo that was from SAO, now part of ALO, but Dai wasn't done as his other sword glows and he hits Kirito hard with **Vertical Square** , another 4 hit One-Handed Sword combo Skill that was from SAO that's now part of ALO which sends Kirito skidding backs and taking a good large chunk of his HP in which his high stats is the only reason that he survived that assault.

Leafa says, shocked, "Big brother!"

Usagi and Asuna say in unison, "Kirito!" Kirito doesn't have time to recover as Dai then strikes hard with a **Vorpal** , a heavy one hit One-Handed Sword Skill with great power, but Kirito manages to dodge this attack and prepares to strike, however, this only gets him bashed in the chin by a **Rage Spike** , a weak one hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, in Kirito gets surprised and stunned.

Haruka asks, "What's going on here?"

Mizuno says, "A Skill Connect."

Tomoe asks, "Skill Connect?"

Mizuno says, "It is a non-system Sword Skill that uses One-Handed Sword Skills in quick session when you are wielding two swords. You use one skill with one sword and you can use another skill with the other sword right away as long as you get into the right 'starter motion' to activate the skill."

Haruka says, "Basically, it is a way to get around a Sword Skill post motion delay used by the system in order to use multiple Sword Skills at once."

Mizuno says, "Exactly, Haruka."

Hino says, "And that means that this guy is a top tier swordsman."

Makoto asks, "Who is this guy?"

Minako says, "I don't know, but he is amazing, Mako-chan." Kirito prepares to counterattack, but the prompt appears declaring Dai the winner in which Kirito can see that this health has reached the yellow zone.

Leafa says, awe-struck, "I can't believe it!"

Usagi says, shocked, "I can't believe it either."

Asuna says, stunned, "Kirito-kun lost…"

The Undine named Akari comes over and she asks, "Are you okay, Dai-kun?"

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah, I'm fine. I never had a fight like that for a long time."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice duel, Dai-san."

Dai says, with a smile, "You, too, Kirito-san. You were an awesome fighter."

Kirito says, with a grin, "I'm surprised that someone else knows how to use a 'Skill Connect'."

Dai asks, surprised, "How did you know…?"

Kirito says, with a smirk, "I'm still working on mine a bit more."

Dai says, amazed, "Wow! I thought that I was the only one that knew that trick!"

Kirito asks Dai, "Anyway, Dai-san, about that technique?"

Dai asks, "My **Starburst Stream**?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, about that…"

Dai says, "As I said bro, it is one of my duel wielding OSS Sword Skills that I developed and trust me, it was a pain in the ass to develop."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I'll bet."_

Dai says, "I was inspired by stories from that awful place that you came from."

Kirito asks, surprised, "What do you mean?"

Dai responds, with a plain tone, "I can see it in your eyes, dude. You have seen true death and I know that all too well. I have seen true death myself…in the real and virtual worlds." Kirito's eyes widen and Dai says, "Let's just say that I'm in the same boat as you were, bro. Later, dude." Dai looks at Akari and she nods her head as the two of them activate their fairy wings and take off into the distance.

Kirito yells out, with a serious tone, "Wait!" However, it is too late and the two of them race while Kirito's friends and/or family race over to him.

Leafa asks Kirito, "Are you okay, big brother?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm fine." As Kirito looks on, he and the others don't notice a figure in the crowd looking in the direction of Dai and Akari with a shocked expression on his lips. Kirito looks at Usagi and she nods her head in which later on, they are assembled together.

Haruka asks Kirito and Usagi, "What's up with that look you two?"

The others, minus Asuna, look at Haruka and Kirito asks Asuna, "Asuna, did you…?"

Asuna responds, with a nod, "I did, Kirito-kun."

Hino asks, "What's the big secret?"

Usagi says, "The look in his eyes."

Minako asks, "So, what about it?"

Usagi says, "It is the look of a person that isn't fighting a game, but a battle for life and death. A look that Kirito, Asuna, and I had for our years in SAO."

There are gasps and Tomoe asks, "Are you sure?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Usagi-chan is right, Tomoe-chan. I know that look in someone's eyes. It isn't the look of someone playing a simple 'game duel'. It is the look of someone fighting with a deadly serious look for survival."

Kirito says, "And then there were his words to me." Kirito then explains what Dai said to him and there were plenty of shocked looks.

Mamoru asks, "Could he have been an SAO survivor?"

Usagi says, "No, Mamoru-kun. He can't be an SAO survivor."

Hino asks, "Why not?"

Kirito says, "Usagi realized this right away. If he was in SAO, he would have been the one to get the Duel Wielding Sword Skill, not me."

There are more gasps and Lisbeth asks, shocked, "You're kidding?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, Liz. I could tell that his reaction time is superior to mine even during my peak in SAO."

Klein says, shocked, "You're kidding me, bro."

Usagi says, shaking her head, "No, Klein. I could tell."

Haruka says, "Not surprising since you were like siblings during that nightmare."

Usagi tells Asuna, "You could tell, couldn't you?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Yes, you and Kirito-kun are right, Usagi-chan."

Silica says, shocked, "Incredible."

Kirito says, "Something tells me that while he isn't an SAO survivor, he is just like us. He was right. I could see it in his eyes. He knows what true death is and he has seen it before." Kirito says, with a sigh, "I know this all too well because…I saw it in your eyes so many times over, Usagi."

Mamoru and the other Sailor Scouts look at Usagi and Hino asks, "Is he right?"

Usagi gives a solemn nod and Asuna says, solemnly, "Kirito-kun is right. I saw into Dai-san's eyes and I was shocked to see that deep pain even behind that smile of his. His smile and that look in his eyes…It reminded so much of the pained smiles on Usagi's face and an expression that hurts when I see it." Usagi's hand turns into a fist, but Mamoru's warm embrace calms her and she nuzzles him.

Kirito says, "I don't have any evidence to support this, but I think that while he wasn't a part of SAO, he is an SAO victim too."

The others look at Kirito in surprise and Leafa asks, "How can that be?"

Kirito says, seemly to no one, "Maybe you can explain it to us, Taichi-san." Kirito and Usagi look in one direction and out of the shadows, Taichi AKA Tai Kamiya, in his new ALO avatar, steps out.

Taichi, like other former SAO players, have imported much of their SAO data into their new ALO avatars in which Taichi's ALO avatar is a Salamander with spiky and wild red hair, red-brown eyes, elf-like ears, and he is wearing the same outfit as his SAO outfit (A/N: Look at **Sailor Moon Online Chapter 8** for details.).

Haruka asks, seriously, "Hey, who are you?"

Klein says, "Whoa! Whoa! He is a fellow SAO survivor."

Taichi says, "Hey, Klein-san, nice to see you."

Klein says, with a grin, "Nice to see you, too, bro."

Minako says, with a whistle, "Not bad."

Hino tells Minako, "That's his ALO avatar, Mina-chan."

Minako says, with a grin, "I know, but if it is based on his SAO avatar, he must be not bad on the eyes in real life."

Hino sighs and rolls her eyes in which Kirito tells Taichi, "Nice to see you, again, Taichi-san."

Taichi says, "Nice to see you too Black Swordsman-san."

Kirito says, with a grin, "Just call me Kirito, please."

Mizuno asks, "You know him?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes. He and his guild were part of the Assault Team. They were known as the Digital Knights."

Kirito asks Taichi, "You know them, don't you?"

Taichi responds, with a nod, "I do."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, "You do, Taichi-san?"

Taichi replies, "Those two, Dai and Akari, are my little sister, Hikari Kamiya, and a very good friend that I consider a protégé in many things, Daisuke Motomiya, who we call Davis."

There are looks of surprise and Lisbeth asks, "Your little sister?"

Kirito says, "You seem very surprised to see them."

Taichi replies, "I haven't seen them for over two years, Kirito-san. When I got back from that nightmare, I found out that my sister and Davis were missing around several months after SAO started."

Hino asks, "Wait! Missing?"

Kirito asks, "Did they run away?"

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yes, they did." There are gasps and Taichi says, "Also, Junpier, Yamato's wife in game, is actually, Jun Motomiya, Davis' older sister. And while those two are like a typical big sister and little brother, they are classic brother and sister which you can imagine Davis was quite devastated. However, the 'old Davis' wouldn't let this get him down…" Taichi sighs and he says, "If 'that' never happened to them…"

Asuna asks, "That?"

Taichi replies, "When they were just twelve years old, they saw true death for the first time in the real world."

There are gasps and Kirito thinks, remembering his duel with Dai, _"Dai's eyes! They are the same eyes as Usagi…as many of us! He has seen true death."_

Silica asks, "Taichi-san, why didn't you go up to them?"

Taichi says, "I just recognized them when they left. I was kind of far back in the crowd."

Kirito asks, "Are the other Digital Knights with you?"

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yep! All of us transferred our SAO data to our new avatars here! We're not going to let that nut keep us down!"

Kirito says, with a grin, "Good to hear, Taichi-san."

Taichi says, with a sigh, "Actually, I was actually hoping that your best friend was here."

Usagi's eyes widen and Asuna asks, "What do you want with her?"

Taichi says, "Her help. This is going to sound crazy, but someone told us that in order to find my sister and Davis, we need the help of the White Valkyrie."

There are surprised looks from the group and Kirito asks, "Someone told you that you need her help to find your family?"

Taichi says, shaking his head, "Her help to bring them home. It is someone that we know. It is kind of too hard to explain. I want you to meet my friends in the real world and we can explain everything."

A good amount of the others look at each other and Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Even now, Kayaba's legacy continues to haunt people after we left that nightmare."_

Usagi's eyes narrow and Hino thinks, _"Uh oh. Meatball Head is getting that look again."_

Michiru says, "This is kind of hard to believe, Taichi-san."

Taichi says, "Yeah, I know. It is kind of hard to believe, but the 'weird' is kind of part of our group."

Asuna asks, "Your group?"

Taichi asks, "Heard of the Digidestined?"

Lisbeth responds, "Who hasn't? A whole living and breathing world filled with monsters made of digital information and these monsters, Digimon, choosing human partners. These days, you can't go down a street without seeing a kid, teen, or young adult with a Digimon partner."

Kirito asks, "You are a Digidestined, aren't you?"

Taichi responds, with a nod, "Yeah, I am. I'm actually part of the Odiaba Digidestined."

There are gasps and Mizuno says, "I heard about the Digidestined from Odiaba. You were the ones involved in the 'monster invasion' all those years ago."

Taichi says, with a smile, "Yeah. My friends and I were part of that. The Digimon invasion, led by a real bad dude named Myotismon, and the battles in the Digital World shortly thereafter were the reason that there are so many Digidestined today."

Hino asks, "All you have to do is be a kid and see one of those monsters?"

Taichi says, with a grin, "It is a bit more complicated than that since the Digital World is picky about its 'champions'."

Kirito asks, "So, Davis and your sister are two of these Digidestined?"

Taichi says, "They are. Their Digimon partners went with them and they have been missing for a long time."

Mamoru says, "At least until today."

Makoto asks, "If they have been logging in here, why haven't they contacted you?"

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "That's a really good question." Kirito goes into deep thought and wonders about Dai's words to him.

Leafa notices and she asks, "What's wrong, big brother?"

When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, "Nothing, Leafa."

Minako asks, "If you know that they are here, why ask us for help?"

Hino responds, "Because he doesn't know where they are in the real world, Mina-chan."

Haruka says, "And something tells me that those two aren't going to give their information on their real world location. From the look in their eyes, they aren't as cheerful as Dai-san's expression shows."

Taichi asks, "Personally, I would like my friends and I to handle this ourselves, but from what I heard, it is going to take the 'White Valkyrie's' help in order to bring them home. Could you meet my friends and me in Odiaba?"

The others look at each other and Usagi says, "We will Taichi-san."

There are quite a few surprised looks and Lisbeth says, with a slight smile, "Here she goes again."

Asuna says, "Usagi is right. We'll help you out."

Kirito says, with a smile, "You are fellow SAO survivor. It is no problem."

Taichi asks, amazed, "Really?"

Kirito says, "Well, you can thank Usagi for this one."

Taichi responds, "Well, thank you. Sorry if I sound rude, but why would you care?"

The others look a bit nervous and Usagi responds, "Taichi-san, I'm the one that you are looking for."

Taichi gasps and Asuna says, with a sigh, "Usagi-chan is the person that most people knew as 'The White Valkyrie' like they called Kirito-kun 'The Black Swordsman'."

Taichi says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Silica says, curiously, "You seem really surprised."

Taichi says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, but I've only seen her in that white hooded cloak of hers. It completed covered her hair and face."

Usagi says, nervously, "Well, I can't blame you for being surprised."

Taichi says, nervously, "So, you are…"

Usagi responds, with a nod, "Yes, I'm her. If it involves SAO, I can't help to get involved for obvious reasons."

Hino says, "No kidding, Meatball Head."

Usagi glares at Hino and Kirito says, "The legacy of Kayaba really scarred all of us, but it scarred Usagi-chan most of all. We want her to move on, but it isn't something that's so easily forgotten and gotten over."

Taichi says, with a nod, "I hear you, Kirito-san."

Asuna says, "We'll help you figure out what's going on with your sister and her friend and why."

Kirito says, "Something tells me that we are going to need the full story in order to understand."

Taichi says, nodding his head, "You'll get that when you meet the rest of my friends in Odiaba, Kirito-san. Thank you for your help."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No problem, Taichi-san." Taichi extends his hand and after a bit of reluctance, Usagi shakes his hand.

Taichi says, "By the way, I heard from fellow survivors that it was both you and Kirito that saved us."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah. Usagi and I managed to end the game."

Taichi says, with a smile, "Thanks a lot. You gave us our lives back."

Usagi says, with a nod, "You're welcome, Taichi-san." Taichi nods his head and after he sends a message to Kirito to give the details of the meeting with the Digidestined, he spreads his fairy wings and he takes out in which Usagi can't help to feel a bit of satisfaction and vindication from Taichi's words.

Hino asks Usagi, with a smile, "Finally accepting the thanks when you deserve it, Meatball Head?"

Usagi yelps and Asuna tells Usagi, with a smile, "Hino is right, Usagi-chan. You should accept it since you truly deserve it."

Usagi responds, "I'm not sure about that Asuna."

Mamoru says, with a warm smile, "You should, my love. You helped end that nightmare once and for all and I hope that soon, you will be able to move on from it."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Maybe one day…But until that day comes, I will keep going until the legacy of Kayaba is finally sealed away."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Sorry, sis, but that's my job. I just can't believe he did again, but instead of being self-righteous, he was just plain selfish! That monster…I can't believe that he would do this to her! Her of all people! I can never forgive him ever!"_

Usagi says, looking at the others, "Everyone…"

Minako says, with a smile, "Look, girl, we understand."

Makoto says, "We want you to pass on, but after what you went through, it isn't exactly that easy. You are getting better, but you still have a way to go."

Hino says, "No joke. And we want to help you finally put this finally behind you for good."

Mamoru goes over to Usagi, kisses her on the forehead, and he says, with a smile, "Your gently and kind heart was put through horror that it never should have, Meatball Head. I won't stop until you have complete closer."

Usagi says, with a warm loving smile, "Thank you, my love."

Klein says, "Anyway, let's stop with the solemn stuff. We've got a big day today!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. The boss raid on the boss of eighth floor of New Aincrad is today."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Same old Kirito. The best way to get out of depression is a little 'boss monster therapy'."

Kirito gives a look of embarrassment while the others giggle at this, but then Silica notices that Leafa looks in deep thought and Silica asks, "What's wrong, Leafa?"

Everyone catches onto this and look at Leafa as she snaps out of her stupor in which she says, with a nervous smile, "Nothing, Silica!"

Kirito asks, "Are you sure Leafa?"

Leafa responds, with a nervous smile, "I'm just fine! Really!" Kirito isn't sure about this, but he decides not to speak more about it for the moment.

Kirito tells Leafa, "Okay, Leafa, but if you need to talk to me about it. Plus, there is also Usagi here. I mean, you were sisters about millennia ago."

Silica says, "It's incredible to learn that you were a princess, Leafa."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Well, it wasn't all dresses and royal balls for me. Remember, unlike Serenity, I was a Sailor Scout too and one of the best of the best."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Very true, Leafa."

Tomoe says, with a smile, "And you have done very well. You have helped us a lot."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Just doing my job, Tomoe." Leafa thinks in her mind, glancing at Usagi, _"But am I doing my job well enough? I'm keeping a major secret from her and Pluto and Serenity-mama know the secret that I'm keeping. However, she is far from recovering from the wounds that he caused her from SAO. How would she take the news about the truth about Kayaba? How about he is related to her and me as well as Queen Serenity. And how that vision was correct in what it said. Sword Art Online started long ago around the end of the Silver Millennium and the last 'legacy' of the Silver Millennium scarred so many people including Serenity. I failed so long ago, but now, it is time that I ended this once and for all. It is time to slam the door shut on Sword Art Online and move onto the future once and for all."_ Usagi and Kirito get a 'bad feeling' in their hearts, but for now, they forget and enjoy time with their friends and loved ones.

 _ **June 23, 2025, another virtual world**_

Right now, there is a massive dark futuristic version of Sin City with holographic screens and huge television screens all around and the atmosphere seems to be like a post-apocalyptic Earth style world. This is the virtual world of Gun Gale Online, a VRMMO run by the company of a Zaskar, an American company, but the bases for this virtual world like many others was 'The Seed', the VRMMO development packaged created by Kayaba, given to our Moon Princess and Kazuto/Kirito by Kayaba after they saved Asuna and stopped Sugou Nobuyuki's evil plans to create mind control/emotion control technology in ALO. However, unlike many of the new VRMMO based off 'The Seed', this virtual world is in a 'legal grey zone' since it has a feature to convert 'game money' into real money which give this game a certain amount of fame/infamy where in this VRMMO, there are players that based their whole lives on it since they can earn real money and the players of this games are elite pro, plenty of the best of the best VRMMO players in any of the various VRMMO worlds.

In this world, we find a young teenage girl of around 16 years of age with thin, pale blue swaying hair that's casually short, but there is a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and indigo colored eyes. Right now, her wardrobe is a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she is wearing a white muffler around her neck.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hey! You are new here!" The young teen whips around to see Dai and Akari walking up towards her, but they have radically new looks on them.

Dai has the same red hair as his ALO avatar and facial structure, but his eyes are brown in which he is wearing black sleeveless shirt under a black leather jacket with a bullet resistant vest on top of the shirt and a black leather jacket over the vest, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, tight military style pants, and armored combat boots.

Akari's hair remains in the same style as her ALO avatar, but it is pink in color now, her eyes are jade green in color, she has lovely shimmer deep pink colored lips, and she is wearing a dark pink tube top under a military style bulletproof vest similar to the United States 'Dragonskin' bulletproof vest, dark pink fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows, dark blue jean shorts that goes up to the bottom of her navel and down one-half of her legs, and she has tight fitting leather knee-high black high-heeled boots on her feet.

The blue haired teen girl responds, "Yes, I am."

Akari says, with a smile, "It is nice to see a female player in this game for once through I'm surprised that you would take a game like this."

The blue haired girl replies, "Why are you here?"

Dai and Akari give off a slight nervous look, look at each other, and Akari responds, "It is a kind of a long story."

Dai replies, with a smile, "Guns scare us." The blue haired girl's eyes widen and Dai says, with a smile, "And we want our enemies to feel our dread."

The blue haired girl's eyes are widening upon hearing that and she thinks, _"Could they be…?"_

Akari tells the blue haired girl, "Anyway, be careful in this world since theme is quite obvious on how the people are and also, this place is filled with pros for the reason that you might have heard of."

The blue haired girl nodded and she says, "The ability to convert money in the game to money in real life."

Dai says, with a nod, "Bingo. It is a legal 'grey zone'."

Akari says, "And while there are pro players, it doesn't mean that they won't stoop to 'dirty tricks'. Please be careful."

The blue haired girl responds, "I will. Thank you."

Akari says, "By the way, I'm Akari."

Dai says, with a grin, "I'm Dai, nice to meet you."

The blue haired girl's eyes widen and she asks, surprised, "Dai? Akari? You mean you are…?"

Akari says, with a sigh, "Yes, we're them: The 'Bonnie and Clyde' of GGO."

Dai says, with a smirk, "I think that it is pretty cool, Kari-chan."

Akari responds, "You remember what happened to Bonnie and Clyde at the end of their lives, right?"

Dai says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Akari tells the blue haired girl, "Yes, we are among the strongest players, so far, in this game. If you need any help or advice, just let us know."

The blue haired girl asks, curiously, "Why would you help me?"

Akari says, with a smile, "We just felt like it. Anyway, I hope we can get your name."

The blue haired girl responds, "Sinon."

Dai says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Sinon-san." Akari nods her head in agreement and Dai and Akari take off in which the blue haired girl, Sinon, couldn't help to look at them with wide eyes as they headed off.

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Can I become as strong as they are?"_

 _ **June 23, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District of Tokyo, we find the Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, TK, Cody, Ken, and Yolei, with their Digimon partners joined by Jun Motomiya and her Digimon partner, Lopmon, assembled in the park in Odiaba as they await our Sailor Scouts and their SAO survivor friends.

Yolei says, "I can't believe them! We worried about them so much and they are just fine and enjoying ALO!"

TK says, "They might be enjoying ALO, but I'm not sure if they are fine, Yolei."

Everyone looks at TK and Cody says, "TK might have a point. If they were 'fine', why didn't they come back to us? Something may be up with them."

TK asks Ken, "What do you think Ken?"

Ken says, with a nod, "I agree with you, TK."

Jun thinks in her mind, _"Davis…"_

Matt tells Jun, with a smile, "We'll find them, Jun."

Jun says, with a weak smile, "I know, Matt-kun."

Mimi asks, "So, what this girl like?"

Sora tells Mimi, "Mimi, she was in her game avatar."

Mimi says, "Oh, yeah."

Cody says, "Not unless she brought over her SAO avatar data like those survivors that joined ALO did much like Tai and the others."

Ken says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Cody."

Yolei asks, "Okay, what did her ALO avatar look like?"

Tai says, "Well, she is an Undine for one thing and her hair was long and done in two long pigtails with the buns kind of looking like meatballs."

Mimi, looking in a certain direction, asks, pointing in that direction, "You mean like that?" The Digidestined then look to see Darien, the Sailor Scouts, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Suguha walking towards them.

Tai says, upon seeing Serena, "Yeah, just like that!"

Matt says, "Hey, you made it!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Nice to see you again, Yamato-san."

Matt says, "Actually, the name is Matt, here, Asuna-san."

Mimi asks, "So, she is that 'Flash' girl that you told us about?"

TK says, with a nod, "Yep! Asuna the Flash! She was the vice-captain of the Knights of the Blood Oath and one of the strongest players in the game only matched by her in-game husband, the infamous 'Black Swordsman'."

Sora asks, surprised, "Husband?"

Kazuto and Asuna give nervous looks and Yolei says, "You can get married in-game, remember? Ken and I and Matt and Jun were married in-game."

Joe says, "Yolei has a point."

Tai says, "Anyway, it is good to finally meet you in the real world."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is." Soon after, both groups introduce or in the case of the SAO survivors of both groups, reintroduce themselves.

When they were done, Yolei says, amazed, "Wow! It is amazing that I'm finally meeting you in the real world and I'm seeing your real face."

TK says, with a smile, "I thought that you looked familiar. You were in one of my classes."

Serena asks, curiously, "Really?"

Ken says, "I think that I saw you too."

TK says, "When I looked at you, I didn't recognize you, but I knew that I didn't see every single player, so, I felt that you were here it mean that you were a survivor like us or related to us in some way since you did allow any one of the children of those SAO players that died come to the school."

Yolei says, "Sorry if this is insulting, but we wouldn't think that you were the 'White Valkyrie'."

Serena says, with a weak smile, "Actually, I would prefer it that way."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Personally, I think that Usagi is luckier than Kirito and I."

Kazuto says, "Our faces are well-known and our new school is filled with fellow SAO survivors, so, it isn't that hard to put two and two together."

Tai says, with a nod, "I'll bet. Your friend is a lot luckier thanks to her special cloak keeping her face hidden and I can't blame you for keeping quiet. All of us are trying to resume our lives."

Joe says, "However, our lives aren't complete."

Sora says, "Tai told us that he say Davis and Kari or at least, their virtual avatars on ALO."

Amara says, "Dai and Akari."

Darien says, "Can you explain about what happened to those two? If you wish for us to help, we need to understand."

Rika says, "Yeah. We know all about that Digimon stuff. Heck, you can't walk down the street without seeing a kid or a teen with a Digimon partner by their side these days."

Matt says, with a nod, "It is really something. I remember the old days when we had to hide our partners from everyone including our parents."

TK says, with a grin, "Patamon didn't like my gym bag."

Patamon says, with a disgusted look, "Don't remind me, TK."

Trista says, "However, even though Digimon and the Digital World are common knowledge, it is best that we understand their story and their adventures to protect both worlds from the evils of both worlds in order to understand their friends better."

Cody says, with a nod, "Good idea, Trista-san." Soon after, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners explain about their adventures starting with the first group of Digidestined from Odiaba, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK, who are joined by Kari later on, starting from the beginning, the time skip to the second team with Davis, Yolei, and Cody added to the group with Ken joining later on after he had been freed from the control of the Dark Spore, and the last battle with Armageddemon, the alternate and more powerful form of the Digimon known as Diaboromon.

Ami says, with a nod of understanding, "I remember Diaboromon since I saw him when I studying stuff on the computer on that day."

Yolei says, "It is how I joined the Digidestined. I sent a lot of e-mail messages through I didn't know that I was hurting Tai and the older kids' efforts."

Matt says, with a grin, "We told you not to worry about it, Yolei. It was those e-mails that gave WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon the ability to become Omnimon through the first DNA Digivolution that we had ever used."

Agumon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Tai says, "Anyway, Davis was the leader of the younger Digidestined and to be honest, I considered him my protégé in many regards. He liked soccer and he was a brave leader. Because of Davis' courage, we won the battle with MaloMyotismon."

TK says, with a nod, "We wouldn't have been able to win if it wasn't for Davis. He was…He is a true hero." TK says, with a sigh, "I guess that subconsciously we thought that Davis was 'invincible' or something of that regard. He had a strong will and inner strength…We should have known better so we could have helped him and Kari better. Davis is only human and even he has his limits. We remembered that in the worst way possible."

Hotaru asks, "What happened?"

Yolei says, "I remember that day since I was there. It was shortly after our grand victory against Armageddemon. I guess that we were all on a high at our greatest victory. We let our guard down and two of us paid the price with shattered hearts and spirits. Davis and Kari came with their mothers into our store to pick up some food and Davis, as usual, was trying to flirt with Kari without too much success and then they came. Two yakuza thugs or criminals of that sort came into the store, threw Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Motomiya to the ground, and drew guns on us in which they demanded money and try not to hit any silent alarm. Our new assistant tried to do so, but he was shot in which they claimed that they saw him go for a silent alarm and they threatened one of my sisters to do it. I knew that Davis wanted to take them down, but he didn't want to risk any of our lives. However, when they threaten their mother's lives, both Kari and Davis attacked. Kari bite one thug's hand and Davis bashed down another causing both of them to drop their guns. Davis and Kari grabbed the guns to take out their magazines and make them useless, but the thugs were on them in an instant. They violently threw them down to the ground and tried to take their guns back from Davis and Kari in which both of them held on tight. The thugs then drew knives on Davis and Kari and they were shouting that they were going to slit their throats and gut them. When they were preparing to strike the killing blow, all I heard were gunshots because I closed my eyes in horror as I thought that they were going to be killed."

Yolei starts to shed tears and Ken comforts her in which Asuna says, shocked, "Oh, god…"

Yolei says, weakly, "When I had opened my eyes, Davis and Kari were alive and all right or I foolishly thought. The guns were empty and the thugs were dead in front of them, but they died with their eyes open and looking straight at the two of them. And then I saw the looks that give me as many nightmares as what happened in SAO. The look in their eyes with the fear, the horror, and the complete shock in which…It looked like something you would see in a horror flick is all I can say. And then Kari screamed and it was a scream that I can never forget: A scream of pure horror, terror, and fear."

Yolei starts to cry and Tai says, "After the police arrived, they considered this to be self-defense and for the sake of Kari and Davis, they made a story that the thugs' guns went off accidently when Kari and Davis force them to drop their guns since the safeties were off. And later on, they found evidence that it was a real-estate scam in which it wasn't a robbery. They were going to kill everyone and make it look like a robbery in which they would take over the store and use as a secret front for drugs and guns."

Kazuto says, "Basically, the two of them actually saved their lives and everyone else's lives."

Ken says, with a solemn tone, "That's the truth, but the whole experience traumatized both Davis and Kari. Even though we destroyed evil Digimon, the full concept of death wasn't truly 'real' for all of us, but it became real for Davis and Kari and in the worst possible way."

Ami asks, "Did they suffer from post-trauma stress disorder?"

Joe says, with a nod, "Yes, Ami-san. From the start, if you show them a picture of a gun, they would go into an 'episode'. And it is more 'extreme' for Davis."

Raye asks, "Extreme?"

Tai responds, "If you make it like you are pointing a gun, Davis would violently beat the crap out of you and he might beat you to death literally in PSTD episode if he isn't stopped."

There are quite a few nervous looks and Rika says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Matt says, "Our high school principle understood since he is a victim of yakuza and gang violence himself and he worried about their mental and emotional health which was more so in which that information about Davis and Kari got into our school."

TK says, solemnly, "They were always bullied and called 'murderers', 'killers', and names that I dare not say in front of Keiko-san."

Asuna says, horrified, "That's terrible."

Raye says, "They didn't mean to kill and in fact, they were about to be killed in cold blood! And they were going to kill everyone! They had no choice at all!"

Ken says, with a nod of understanding, "And that's the truth, Raye-san. But it was hard for Davis and Kari to see it that way even if they know it is all true."

Ami says, nodding her head, "I can understand."

Darien says, also nodding his head in agreement, "Same here. I'm studying to be a doctor and I have a good understanding of what kind of things that a person going through such a traumatic event is thinking through I know that I can never truly understand them especially with my beloved Meatball Head and what her so-called uncle did to her and all of you."

Serena smiles warmly at Darien and Jun says, "Thank you, Darien-san."

Jun then says, "Anyway, just before SAO, we thought that they were getting better and by this time, the whole world getting excited for that wretched prison though we didn't know it at the time. All of us tried to get the official copy, but with my family and Tai's family, Davis and Kari got the hard copy of it."

Kazuto asks, "So, Davis and Kari got the official copy of SAO?"

Tai says, with a smile, "Yep. However, the two of them had a counselling session and they allowed us to use it for the day or it was supposed to be that. As you know, Kirito…Kazuto, it wasn't the case."

Sora says, solemnly, "After this whole nightmare started, we were all horrified and distraught, but Davis and Kari were more than that."

Cody says, showing an angered expression, "And the bullies at the school took advantage of it in which they said things about killing their siblings. Several months after Tai and the others were trapped in SAO, they went too far and one of them pulled a fake gun on Davis and Kari. Davis…had a real bad 'episode'."

Mina asks, "How bad?"

Joe says, nervously, "The jerk suffered broken nose, broken jaw, and multiple broken ribs before Davis was pulled off him."

There are plenty of winches of shock and Rika says, "Yipe!"

Sora says, "The principle understood the situation and talked down the parents of the bully when they tried to get compensation from the Kamiya family and Motomiya family in which the principle threatened to have their child arrested and thrown in jail with the evidence necessary to do so. Not only did they have to pay for their own child's medical bills, they were forced to pay both the Kamiya and Motomiya families for that stunt."

Raye says, with a snort, "Serves them right in my mind."

Amara says, nodding her head in agreement, "Got that right, Raye."

Cody says, "However, the damage has been done and the principle when the parents of Tai and Jun to tell them that they should move Davis and Kari out of the city out of fear for their mental and emotional health in which he had valid concerns. However, Davis and Kari overheard this, didn't take it too well, and they ran away. From what we know, Kari was more distraught than Davis and Davis wanted to stick it out, but Kari's state and his own fear of hurting someone else with his 'episodes' broke his 'will' to stay and he agreed with Kari in which they took off with their Digimon partners, Veemon and Gatomon, in which they have 'evolved forms' that allows them to carry Davis and Kari and fast."

Joe says, solemnly, "They vanished around three months since SAO started and we haven't seen any hide or hair of them since."

Darien says, "Until a few days ago in ALO."

Tai says, "That's right. Even though they look different due to their avatars, it is them. I know it."

Ami asks, "So, this friend of yours, Gennai, mention that only Serena could bring them home?"

Matt says, "Gennai tends to get on our nerves sometimes with his manner, but he has been a faithful ally to us and he has never steered us wrong."

TK says, "Gennai and Azulongmon, the Digimon Sovereign of the Eastern Sector of the Digital World, said: 'They have a great darkness within their hearts and the only way that they can truly heal is that the 'Valkyrie of the Moon' fighting with you in your castle prison help reignite the light in their hearts and make them shine like the sun once more'."

Kazuto says, "And you thought of Usagi since she was known in SAO as the 'White Valkyrie' and SAO took place in Aincrad: A floating castle world."

Ken says, "Crazy as it is, yes. However, in our line of 'work', crazy works plenty of times."

Mina says, with a nod, "I hear you, Ken-san."

Darien asks, "Is there anything more to this?"

Plenty of the others look at Darien and Serena asks, "What do you mean Darien-kun?"

Darien responds, "Just a feeling."

The Digidestined look at each other and Kazuto asks, "There is something more, is there?"

Tai says, with a sigh, "Yeah. Gennai and Azulongmon said because they felt it is vital since Davis and Kari are linked to some kind of prophecy that they found in the Digital World."

Amara asks, "Prophecy?"

Izzy responds, "It goes: 'The death world of sword and skills is just start of a war renewed. The darkness that the death castle that was tried to be sealed away in its wall will be unleashed fueled by the anguish and sorrows of those lost within its walls. The celestial swordswoman and the demon king of the death castle shall clash again bound by the string of betrayed forged millennia ago in the shadow of the death castle hidden within the world of garden of rainbows. The ancient clash renewed, the worlds brought to the brink of chaos, secrets are revealed, and the final battle of the ancient silver age is brought to ahead. The swordswoman can't succeeded in her missions unless the Chosen Child of Light becomes the shining princess of the sun and the Earth and the warrior of Miracles and Life takes his throne as the supreme swordsman of the twin blades and as the Star Dragon King of the Chosen Children of the Digital World.' And after that, the part that we mentioned that Gennai and Azulongmon told us comes in."

Lita says, with a whistle, "That's one big prophecy."

Keiko says, "A bit scary."

Rika asks, a bit nervously, "Aren't you getting worked up over a group of words from another world?"

Mimi says, "You wouldn't normally, but a Digi-World prophecy has a tendency to come at least the ones that Gennai finds."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Matt says, nodding his head, "When we hear a prophecy from the Digi-World, we listen since they have tendency to come true and if you don't listen, it bites you in the ass."

Asuna asks, "So, wait! Does that mean that the 'death castle' is…?"

Kazuto says, finishing, "Sword Art Online." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "What this is saying is that SAO is just the beginning of something bigger and something more dangerous. Most likely, it is some kind of war that threatens our world and more. I'm not sure what it meant by the 'darkness sealed in Aincrad', but I do know that the 'demon king of the death castle' must be talking about Kayaba because before our last fight, he called himself the 'demon king' in a joking manner for his original plan for the game basically him and I at the top." Kazuto thinks in his mind, glancing at Suguha, _"And that means that the 'celestial swordswoman' must be…"_

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Big brother gets it too. The 'celestial swordswoman' is me as Sailor Celestial. However, is it saying that I will fail unless this 'Child of Light' and 'Warrior of Miracles and Life' become what this prophecy says that they need to become for me to beat that monstrous fiend, Kayaba?"_

Yolei asks, "Wait! Isn't Kayaba dead?"

Joe says, "We heard that he committed suicide."

The others in front of the Digidestined group look at each other and Kazuto says, "That's the official version and it isn't a lie…Just not the complete truth."

Mimi says, "You lost me, Kazuto-san." Soon after, the Sailor Scouts, Darien, and SAO survivors in their group explain about what happened in first ALO.

When they were done, Yolei yells out, irritated, "That rotten asshole!"

Matt says, with a sneer, "So, he escaped justice by digitizing his mind."

Izzy says, amazed, "Incredible. Based on what you said, it must been a one in a thousand chance, but knowing the genius of Kayaba, he must have succeeded."

Serena says, with a nod, "And he did. He is somewhere in cyber-space searching for his 'castle', but he will never find it."

Mimi asks, curiously, "How do you know that?"

Yolei tells Mimi, with a sigh, "Mimi…"

Mimi then realizes what Yolei is implying and she says, nervously. "Oops, sorry!"

Serena says, with a kind smile, "No problem, Mimi-san."

Tai says, "We really don't get of much of the rest of it, but we do know that this prophecy is talking about Kari. You see, most of us, Digidestined, have a special symbol, a crest, based on our best trait in which Ken is the Digidestined of Kindness, despite his protests to the contrary. My sister, Kari, is the Digidestined of Light since she has a special power of her own."

There are surprised looks and Asuna asks, "A special power?"

Izzy says, "As the Digidestined of Light, it seems like Kari possesses a powerful 'light power' herself and we have seen it in action before."

Kazuto asks, "So, could Davis be…?"

TK says, with a nod, "Gennai confirmed it. Davis is the Digidestined of Miracles and Life and one of the most powerful of us, Digidestined, there ever is."

Yolei says, "Which shocked the heck out of us especially me."

Darien says, "Based on what you know, there is going to be some kind of big battle to come and you are going to need Davis and Kari to help stop it." Darien thinks in his mind, _"And us as well based on the visions that we saw when Leo-san's Signer Dragon fought against Serena's Duel Dragon."_

Matt says, nodding his head, "We're still trying to figure out the rest of the prophecy, but by the looks of it, it looks like that SAO was just beginning of something bigger and maybe even more terrible for the world."

Serena thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Just great. I thought that 'dark legacy' can finally be put to bed."_

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"We already knew that, but this is a real eye opener. I get what some of it is about since I'm the 'celestial swordswoman' as Sailor Celestial and the 'demon king' of the 'death castle' is Kayaba since he is the creator of Aincrad, the scene for Sword Art Online. But what did it mean by the 'shadow of Aincrad hidden in the garden of rainbows'? Could it be New Aincrad in ALO? It can't be. ALO doesn't any place that could be called a 'garden of rainbows'. And also, if the 'warrior of light' and the 'warrior of miracles and life' mean their friends, does this mean that I can't be Kayaba unless those two achieve something big? This is real headache, but then again, who said that being a Sailor Scout was easy?"_

Tai says, "For now, let's focus on Davis and Kari. We know that they have been logged onto ALO, but they weren't part of the latest boss raid on New Aincrad."

Sora asks, "Where could they be?"

Izzy says, "With the new virtual worlds that are appearing thanks to the 'World Seed' program, they could have transferred their avatars to accounts in other virtual worlds."

TK says, "And that's a problem since they are a lot of virtual worlds these days."

Kazuto looks to be in deep thought and Serena asks, "Is something wrong?"

Kazuto responds, "Something that Dai or should I say, Davis, said to me after our duel."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean?" Kazuto then explains what happened in his duel between him and Davis' ALO avatar of Dai and what happened after.

Amara asks, "Wait! Are you implying that he knows that you are an SAO survivor?"

Kazuto says, with a not, "Exactly, Amara."

There are gasps and Yolei asks, "Whoa! How did Davis do that?"

TK says, "I don't want to reopen old wounds, but what happened to him and Kari might have given him a clue. However, those words that he told Kirito…Kazuto don't give me a good feeling."

Tai says, "Same here, TK."

Joe asks, "Wait! Are they saying that they are trapped in a virtual world?"

Just then a female voice responds, "Exactly." Everyone whips to the source of the voice to see Molly Baker, the 'civilian identity' of Sailor Nebula, walking up to them carrying some kind of case.

Matt asks, seriously, "Who are you?"

Lita says, "Hold on!"

Serena says, "She is a friend of mine!"

Asuna asks, "She is?"

Molly says, with a bow, "Hello. I'm Molly Baker, Serena's childhood friend. Nice to meet you."

Rika asks, "Serena's childhood friend?"

Molly says, with a smile, "Yes, but after middle school, we had grown apart from each other for a short while and we just recently reconnected. It is kind of complicated."

Serena asks, "Molly, what are you doing here?"

Molly responds, "I'm here to deliver an important message from a Digidestined named Luke and someone very important."

Mimi asks, "Who?"

Molly says, "You've probably seen her on television. She is one of the two new Sailor Scouts in Juuban: Sailor Nebula."

There are gasps from the Digidestined and Sora asks, "You know a Sailor Scout?"

Molly responds, with a smile, "You can say that we are quite close."

Raye thinks in her mind, _"That's because that Molly is Sailor Nebula."_

Molly says, "Sailor Nebula and Luke know exactly where Davis Motomiya's and Hikari Kamiya's real world bodies are."

There are more gasps, this time from both groups, and Ken yells out, "They know where Davis and Kari are?"

Tai asks, a bit suspiciously, "How can we believe you?"

Molly says, taking the case into both of her hands, "They gave me these to give to you and they said that this would be their proof." Molly opens the case and reveals two D-3 digivices and two D-Terminals inside.

The Digidestined gasp in shock and Gabumon says, "Those are Davis' and Kari's digivices!"

Patamon says, "And their D-Terminals!" Molly then goes over to Izzy, gives them the case containing the digivices and D-Terminals, and Izzy examines them.

After a minute, Izzy says, "These are the real deal. These are Davis' and Kari's digivices and D-Terminals."

Everyone looks at Molly and Tai tells her, "You have our attention. Where are my sister and Davis?"

Molly responds, "They didn't tell me because the 'wrong people' might get that information and try to destroy them."

Yolei asks, "Destroy them?"

Molly says, "All Nebula told me is that they are vital for what's to come and let's just say that after Sailor Moon saved my life when she first appeared, I tend to take a Sailor Scout quite seriously."

Jun says, "Well, I don't blame you."

Molly takes out a flash drive and she says, "This flash drive will contain the information on the location of the facility that their bodies are in."

Mimi asks, "Why are you helping us and her?"

Molly says, with a smile, "I can't stand seeing people in trouble." Molly says, "Anyway, you have seen the trouble on television. The Sailor Scouts have their hands full these days."

Lita thinks in her mind, _"Tell us about it, Molly."_

Molly says, "Right now, Nebula and Neo Moon are on a mission to stop an enemy operation within another city in Japan, but that's all I can tell you. However, she told me that she will be there when you arrive."

Matt says, "Thank you."

Molly says, with a nod, "No problem." Molly then tells Serena, with a warm smile, "Nice to see you, again, Serena. By the way, I saw you on television at the tournament. You were just wonderful."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thanks, Molly."

Molly says, with a warm smile, "You, the girls, and Darien please be careful."

Serena says, "You, too, Molly."

Molly says, with a nod, "See you soon."

Molly walks away and after she is gone, Serena thinks in her mind, _"Molly, thank you for being a good friend in two lifetimes."_

On the meanwhile, Izzy is downloading the information from the flash drive and Ken asks, "Well, Izzy?"

Izzy responds, "I've got it. It is a facility just outside of Tokyo."

Tai tells Kazuto, "Thank you for your help."

Kazuto responds, "Well, we didn't do much. And I think that we should come along."

The Digidestined are surprised and Matt says, "Well, this isn't your problem anymore."

Rika responds, with a smirk, "Hey, you called us out to help you out, Yamato! And anyway, if these freaky words are right, it is going to be everyone's problem."

Mimi says, "She has a point."

Serena says, "And I want to help too."

The others look at Serena and Cody asks, looking at her, "You want to help them that since, in a way, Davis and Kari are victims of SAO through they weren't trap in Sword Art Online like you, Tai, or the others, correct?"

Serena responds, with a nod, "Yes, Cody-san. I've been working hard to get over what happened and what Kayaba did to us all. My friends and my beloved boyfriend supported me and I do need to move on, but I can't rest until the legacy of Kayaba is put to bed through I can't be sure it can ever will."

TK says, with a nod, "We understand."

Yolei says, "It must be tough for you."

Serena says, with a smile, "It is, but with Darien-kun, Kirito, and the others, I know that I will find a way to get out of the shadow of what 'he' did." Darien hugs Serena and kisses her on the forehead causing her to blush and giggle in which Asuna can't help to giggle.

Tai asks Agumon, "You don't mind a few more passengers, Agumon?"

Agumon says, with a smile, "No problem, Tai." Soon after, the two groups, riding on the backs of MetalGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, Aquliamon, Pegasusmon, and Garudamon, are flying through the air.

Keiko says, amazed, "This is amazing!"

Mina, on the back of Pegasusmon with TK, says, excitedly, "Oh, wow!"

TK says, with a smile, "I take it that this is your first time on a Digimon!"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yep! This is fun!" Mina says, with a smile, "By the way, I'm Mina!"

TK responds, "I'm Takeru Takashi, but my friends call me TK!" The two groups, riding on the backs of the Digimon, sour through the air towards the place indicated on the flash drive given to them by Molly Baker, who only known to the Sailor Scouts, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Suguha is also Sailor Nebula.

 _ **June 23, 2025, Japan, an area outside of Tokyo**_

Just outside of Tokyo, in the forested mountain regions of Japan, there is a massive facility with a multiple buildings including what looks like a dormitory, a school, a small set of shrines and temples, and a massive building in which within the massive building, Luke and Datamon are escorting our Odiaba Digidestined, their Digimon partners, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Suguha as younger children and their Digimon partners pass by.

Sora says, amazed, "This is incredible."

Serena tells Luke, "I'm surprised that you are here, Luke."

Luke responds, "You never really asked, Serena-san."

Cody says, "So, this place is made for orphaned Digidestined and their Digimon partners."

Datamon says, "Correct, human. This is a place these humans can evolve and develop in their own way and we can observe and 'focus' their growth in a positive and constructive manner, but without influencing them so much that we control on what they can become."

Yolei says, amazed, "Wow."

Luke says, "And in this place, there is plenty of genius. Very smart Digimon and their Digidestined partners helped us perfect a lot of stuff including improvements to Full-Dive technology to help save lives." Luke says, with a sigh, "However, it doesn't mean that there are those that wouldn't exploit that genius for their own selfish or greedy ends and we learned that not all new Digidestined are noble as you or I are."

Mimi asks, "What do you mean? Aren't we all Digidestined to help maintain balance between the real and Digital Worlds?"

Datamon says, "That's normally the case, but remember, we are the light that guards the real and Digital Worlds, but even our light has a shadow created from it."

TK says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Datamon says, "And you shouldn't, Digidestined of Hope. Now, be careful of your emotions. From what my data tells me about you, you may not like and you may react in a high emotional manner." Soon enough, the group enters a room where there is a large glass screen leading into some kind of sterile medical room in which a familiar blue dragon Digimon with ruby red eyes and a white feline Digimon with violet eyes and yellow gloves on its forward paws is in the room.

The two Digimon gasp and the feline Digimon says, "Tai!"

Agumon says, amazed, "Gatomon, it's you!"

Wormmon, Ken's Digimon partner, says to the blue dragon Digimon, "Veemon?"

Veemon says, with a weak smile, "Hey, Wormmon."

Lita asks, "You know them?"

Ken says, "The dragon Digimon is Veemon, Davis' Digimon partner, and the other is Gatomon, Kari's Digimon partner."

Tai asks Gatomon, "Gatomon, where is my sister? Where's Kari?" Gatomon gives a solemn look and she points into the sterile in which everyone looks inside and they gasp to see none other than the real-life forms of Dai and Akari, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, age 17-18, and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, age 17-18, inside of what looks like high-tech beds that look similar to stasis pods seen in science fictions films/television shows with the top of their heads down to above their noses are inside of what looks like advanced version of the Medicuboid with their noses and mouths covered in face-masks that are supplying oxygen in which inside of the pod-like beds, their bodies are being 'scanned' and what can't be seen is cellular sized nano-bots working on them.

TK says, shocked, "Davis! Kari!"

Tai yells out, angrily, "What is this?!"

Gatomon shouts out, "Saving their lives!"

Everyone looks at Veemon and Gatomon and Ken asks, "What do you mean?"

Just then a female voice says, "They are advanced medical regeneration pods based on the Medicuboid." Everyone then looks to see Sailor Nebula walk into the room.

Mimi asks, "Aren't you one of the new Sailor Scouts?"

Sailor Nebula responds, with a nod, "That's right. I am Eternal Sailor Nebula, Guardian Sailor Soldier of all Star Seeds, but what Star Seeds are is a tale for another time."

Joe says, a bit nervously, "Okay…"

TK asks, "Okay, you said that they are medical regeneration pods?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Correct, TK-san. They were created by the minds of genius Digidestined and their Digimon including plenty of Datamon for example. They used a combination of nano-bot technology and a way to restore and regenerate damaged cells to bring a person back from even what usually are fatal injuries. Don't tell me how it works because I'm a Sailor Scout, not a genius. I'm smart, but there are things that I can't understand."

Luke says, giving Izzy a flash drive, "This could help you understand it better." When Izzy downloads the information of the flash drive into his computer, his eyes widen.

Izzy says, amazed, "Prodigious! This could revolutionize the field of medicine forever!"

When Joe, Ami, and Darien look at it, Joe says, amazed, "Wow. You're right, Izzy."

Ami says, amazed, "Incredible."

Darien asks, "You said that this was based on Medicuboid technology?"

Luke says, with a nod, "Yes. Our Medicuboid is in fact an advanced version that allows us to basically 'download' a person's mind into our virtual matrix without any damage to their physical bodies. In fact, this part was for made for patient that suffer injuries that may result in brain damage and we need to make sure that all aspects of 'themselves' is safe. It is possible since our brains are actually biological computers."

Ami says, "Luke-san is right. Our brains' mental processes are a series of electrical impulses and you could transfer those electrical impulses into cyber-space and turn it into digital information… theoretically speaking."

Raye says, "It looks like the people here turned it into fact."

Luke says, with a sigh, "Yes, it is. And there are those that would exploit it for their own gain which led to this horrible situation as you can see."

Matt asks, "What happened?"

Veemon says, with a solemn tone, "A group of bad dudes attacked this plan to get their hands on this stuff and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners that created it. They had a good size group of bad Digimon with them."

There are gasps and Tai asks, stunned, "Wait! Humans working with Digimon?"

Gatomon says, "Not just humans, Tai. Digidestined humans…Really bad Digidestined…Dark Digidestined."

More gasps of shock and Ken asks, "Dark Digidestined?"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "The real deal, Ken. Real and actual Dark Digidestined, rumored to be the 'dark counterparts' to 'regular Digidestined' like you. They attacked the place and Davis, Kari, and we step forward to defend it. You saw the scorch marks in some areas."

Sora asks, "I remember those! They were from that attack?"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Yeah. They didn't care who they hurt as long as they get what they wanted. Somehow, Davis helped Veemon go into his own Ultimate form and Kari's power allowed me to become Angewomon again." The Digidestined were shocked to hear Veemon going into his Ultimate form by himself, but they allowed Gatomon to continue in which she said, "Davis and Kari then ran off when the orphanage came under major attack and they rushed in to get every one of the Digidestined orphans and their partners out. They succeeded, but then…there was this horrible explosion…They were caught in it…and buried alive!"

There are gasps and Ken says, shocked, "No!"

Luke says, holding a folder, "We came together to drive the enemy back and we also got to the rumble in which we worked to get Davis and Kari out of there in which this is the condition that we found them. You might not like what you see." Tai takes the folder and everyone looks as he opens up causing many gasps of horror and shock at what they see.

Mina says, winching, "I think…I think I'm going to be sick."

Amara says, horrified, "They should be…should be dead."

Cody says, realizing something, "You decided to try to save them. This facility must have remained intact and functional."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "That's right, Cody-san. The regeneration pods weren't tested yet, but it was their only chance. They were barely alive by some miracle and they didn't have long. They managed to get them into the chambers, put them into a form of medical stasis, and safely managed to download their minds to the virtual matrix just in time."

Amara says, plainly, "But something went wrong."

Datamon says, "Correct, human. At first, we thought it a malfunction due to the damage caused by the battle, but we learned better afterwards. Our virtual matrix was hacked."

Matt asks, surprised, "Hacked?"

Luke says, with a nod, "We were hacked since our computer systems weren't at full strength and something or someone ripped Davis' and Kari's minds from our virtual matrix and sent it deep into cyber-space. We had a program to track them, but whatever or whoever did this also severed any and all connected to the virtual matrix and thus, to their bodies."

Kazuto says, "They've been trapped in cyber-space ever since you put them in those pods to save their lives."

Luke says, with a nod, "That's right. For over two years."

There are gasps of shock and Raye asks, shocked, "Two years?"

Asuna says, stunned, "Just like us…"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "So, it is what Dai…What Davis meant when he said that he is just like we were. He and Kari are exactly what we, SAO survivors, were during our time there…trapped in a virtual world."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Exactly, Kazuto-san. However, since you found their 'virtual avatars', you have a chance to bring them home."

Everyone looks at Sailor Nebula and Mimi asks, "What do you mean?"

Luke says, "Like I said before, who or what flung Davis' and Kari's 'consciousness' into cyber-space cut any connections between their minds and their bodies as well as our virtual network, but if we can reconnect their minds in the form of their virtual avatars…"

Izzy says, finishing, "We can bring them back and 'log them out'. Prodigious!"

Datamon replies, "Correct, Digidestined of Knowledge. I see that your crest was given to you wisely."

Tai says, "That means that we need to find them in the virtual world and inform them of this."

Cody says, "But there is a problem, Tai. We don't know which virtual world that they are in."

Matt says, "It may not matter. If they have ALO accounts, they will go back there sooner or later."

Joe says, "However, I just have a thought. If there virtual avatars are truly destroyed like it was on SAO…"

Ami says, with a gasp, "Their minds are destroyed."

Luke says, with a nod, "The data will be gone for good and these two will be 'brain dead'."

Kazuto says, "That can't happen since none of the other virtual worlds are like SAO."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "True, but there are forces that would love to 'delete' them and get rid of them once and for all. Davis and Kari have an important role for what's ahead. What that is, I can't tell you."

Tai says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised about that."

Sailor Nebula says, "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of bound by rules that I may not agree with some to many times, however, I need to follow them. And believe me, it stinks at times."

TK says, with a shrug, "Don't worry, we're kind of use to this thing with Gennai."

Ken says, "At least we finally found them and we can bring them home." Everyone looks into the room containing the forms of Davis and Kari and hope blooms anew for the Digidestined to bring their 'lost ones' home, but there are members of the large group that can't help to get a 'bad feeling' that it won't be as simple to bring Davis and Kari back to the real world as it sounds.

 **End of Chapter 3**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: SAO Hits Home."**

Whew! That was a bigger chapter than I thought, but I hope that you enjoyed it. You can probably guess what roles that Davis and Kari are going to play, right? Well, you are going to have to read and see if you are right or not, everyone! And there might be plenty of surprises on what's to come, folks! Please read and review to tell me what you think and later and best wishes, everyone!


	4. SAO Hits Home

In the coming of the fourth chapter, I have to say that I was inspired to modify my 'writing pattern' for this sequel story because I wanted to another 'twist' to make things more exciting and then I remember that plenty of shows, including SAO, showed 'prelude scenes' before showing the title of episode and I thought that could work in writing too. It is the reason that I show 'prelude scenes' before it goes to the 'title' of the chapter and yes, each 'prelude scene' will have a connection to the rest of the chapter and the rest of the story at large. I hope that you enjoy this 'little twist' everyone.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Power Rangers series, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **June 22, 2025, Japan, unknown location**_

In an unknown location within Japan, a group of figures is looking at what looks like humanoid robots dressed in the garb and armor similar to those worn by the Aincrad Liberation Force, also known as 'The Army', the largest guild in SAO/Aincrad.

One of the figures says, in a male voice, "Geez! Out of sight!"

Another figure turns to a cloaked figure and this figure says, in a male voice, "I believe you the instant that you gave us the power to replicate the Sword Skills of that fucking death game in real life and giving us these robots decked out in armor and skills too, but what do you get out of it? I'm no fool! I know better to know anything is free in life!"

The hooded cloaked figure responds, in a female voice, "You're right. However, my payment will become soon enough, Kaiou." The figure, stepping into enough light to reveal the face of the real life version of Kibaou, the power hungry player that tried to get rid of Thinker, leader of Aincrad Liberation Force AKA the ALF, in order to gain full power before Thinker was rescued with the aid of Kirito/Kazuto and Asuna, gives an evil smile.

Kibaou or Kaiou, as his real life name is, responds, with a sinister smile, "Fine, whatever! I just want payback to that wretched beater and his wench of a woman along with the wretched niece of the fucktard that stuck us in the game in the first place! Those idiot fools call her a hero when it was her family that got us trapped in that death game in the first place! She has a debt to pay and she will pay it along with that beater!"

The hooded cloaked figure responds, with a nod, "I see. I wish you good luck on your venture."

Kaiou responds, with a snort, "Yeah, right." The hooded cloaked figure gives a wicked smirk under the cover of her hood and she heads out as Kaiou and his associates prepare to start their sinister plans that worked against Kaiou in SAO.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which he lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 4:** **SAO Hits Home**

 _ **June 24, 2025, A facility outside of Tokyo**_

Inside of the facility that helps orphan Digidestined and their Digimon partners, the Odiaba Digidestined and their Digimon partners are assembled together and discussing what they learned as Izzy examines something on his laptop.

Matt asks, "What do you think Izzy?"

Izzy responds, "This program is very prodigious. This has the best chance to bring Davis and Kari back to the virtual mainframe and then allowing Luke and the others reestablish a connection to their bodies."

Joe says, "I just hope that there aren't any complications. I mean, you saw how Davis and Kari were found."

Yolei responds, drolly, "Don't remind us, Joe."

TK says, "It was a miracle that they survived long enough for them to be put in those 'medical pods' to save their lives."

Joe says, with a nod, "No kidding, TK, but they worked flawless. Ami-san, Darien-san, and I examined them and it was like they didn't have any lethal injuries at all. I doubt there will be any scars from the experience at all. Those machines are just…incredible!"

Agumon looks at Tai, who looks in deep thought, and he asks, "Tai, are you okay?"

Everyone looks at Tai and he responds, coming out of his stupor, "I'm okay, Agumon."

Sora asks Tai, "Are you sure, Tai?"

Tai replies, "I'm okay, Sora."

Matt responds, "You can't fool us, Tai. You are really worried about Davis and Kari."

Tai responds, "And why shouldn't I be, Matt? That's my younger sister in there and Davis is pretty close to a brother!"

Izzy says, "We're all worried about them."

TK says, with a nod, "No joke, Tai. We have been worried about them for a long time."

Yolei says, solemnly, "I never thought that someone like Davis could be so…damaged by an experience. However, I keep forgetting that Davis is human while he is a very tough person even he has his limits. I had my problems with the guy, but I never wanted him to end up so scarred."

TK says, "Not one of us would want to, Yolei. Personally, I think plenty of us are to blame. Remember, he is the core reason that we won against MaloMyotismon. He beat his illusions and maybe, subconsciously, we thought that he was 'invincible' or something."

Cody says, with a nod, "I think that TK is right. And what happened with Armageddemon might have helped reinforce that. We put Davis on a 'higher standard' than the rest of us. Despite his faults, Davis, in our subconscious minds, was supposed to be unbreakable, undefeatable, and invincible. We may have forgotten, deep down, he is human and even Davis has his limits."

Mimi says, solemnly, "Yeah."

Cody says, "However, I think that the 'flame' that made Davis who he is hasn't 'burned out'. Remember what Luke said about the attack on this place? It was Davis that lead the charge against these 'rogue Digidestined' and the Dark Digimon with them. And he ran forward to save the lives of the orphan Digidestined and their Digimon partners."

Matt says, with a nod, "You have a point, Cody."

Ken says, with a smile, "That would be Davis for you."

Cody says, "We just need to find a way to reignite that 'fire' within Davis and help him regain his inner strength."

Mimi asks, "How do we do that?"

Sora says, with a nod, "Yeah. I doubt that we can truly help him since we can't understand what he and Kari went through."

Tai says, "I can."

Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Cody look at Tai and Joe asks, "What do you mean Tai?"

Jun, Tai, Matt, TK, Ken, and Yolei become solemn, look at each other, and after Ken hugs Yolei, he says, solemnly, "What Tai means is that during our time in SAO, at one point, in order to protect ourselves and our fellow players, we had to kill other players at one time."

Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Cody as well as the Digimon gasp in shock and Wormmon says, with a sigh. "Oh, Ken."

Patamon asks TK, confused, "TK?"

TK says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah, Patamon. It is one of the worst moments in that nightmare."

Just then images of Yolei cutting off the head of a cloaked player come to mind and she hugs herself tightly as well as resist to throw up and Hawkmon says, concerned, "Yolei!" Yolei nuzzles her head on Ken's chest and starts to shed tears on his chest.

Jun hugs herself and she says, solemnly, "It was…pure horror…it is the reason why war is considered the way that it is…"

Matt hugs Jun and he says, solemnly, "We know how Davis and Kari felt. Even through the people that we 'destroyed' in there were the worst kind of crazed scum, we felt ashamed, sick to our virtual stomachs, and even now, the nightmares still won't go away."

Ken says, "We know what Davis and Kari felt when they went through that traumatic experience and maybe that awful experience can finally do some good in which we can help Davis and Kari finally heal when they come home."

Tai says, "And we will bring them home." The other Digidestined and their Digimon nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to move ahead with their plans to bring two of their own back from cyber-space and back to their bodies in the real world.

 _ **June 24, 2025, Somewhere in Tokyo**_

Within a large indoor stadium that looks like it is used for kendo matches, we find Suguha Kirigaya, inside of her kendo outfit facing an opponent while there are many other matches on the stadium floor while in the stands, Suguha's mother and Kazuto's aunt/stepmom, Midori Kirigaya, is with Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou tells Midori, "Thanks, Kirigaya-san. These are awesome seats."

Midori responds, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Ryoutarou-san. Any friend of Kazuto and Suguha is welcome."

Keiko says, "Thank you very much, Midori-san."

Ryoutarou asks Kazuto, "Hey, buddy. Your sister is really good and all, but do you think that she stands a chance against these guys?"

Kazuto responds, with a smirk, "Don't worry. Sugu is better than most of these people. She is only a three-dan by FIK standings, but she is proven to be at the level and ability of a kyoshi title holder."

Keiko asks, "Kyoshi?"

Asuna responds, with a smile, "That's a title given to an elite seven-dan tier kendo practitioner which one rank below the highest kendo rank which is an eight-dan who are usually at least forty-six years old minimum in age."

Rika says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Ryoutarou says, stunned, "No joke!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Not surprising since she has been practicing since she was a child and she has not only experience in ALO, but she also has actual combat experience ever since she became Sailor Celestial. Not that mom needs to know that. She and dad already have enough nightmares with what happened to me in SAO. If they knew that Sugu was going out and fighting 'real monsters' as a Sailor Scout, they would suffer heart attacks."_

Midori says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised by this. She is truly a student of your grandfather, Kazuto."

Rika says, "After seeing her in action, I'm not surprised. Anyway, thanks for inviting us along."

Midori responds, with a warm smile, "Like I said, any friend of Kazuto is a friend of mine. It is the least that I can do for befriending my boy. He is a genius when it comes to electronics, but he is…as you can say 'awkward' when it comes to social interactions."

Kazuto blushes in embarrassment while plenty of the others giggle and Rika says, with a giggle, "I can agree with you there, Midori-san. He tends to be a little too…forward with what he says and he speaks his mind even when he shouldn't."

Kazuto says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Liz."

Rika gives a smirk and Midori asks, "And what about your other friend, Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "She is kind of busy." Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Most likely taking on more monsters that her enemies are sending against her."_

Midori says, "She must have a lot on her mind. I can't help to wonder about that poor girl. I heard a set of rumors, but I couldn't believe that anyone would be so…callous with a life of a family member and one that loved them so much. That whole experience must have been wrenching to her very being."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "It was and it still is mom. Anyway, I know that I don't have to say this, but the government has been keeping her connection to Kayaba secret for a reason."

Midori says, "I know. I think that it is stupid to blame the girl for her uncle did, but I guess that it is human nature. It is no excuse, but it is what it is. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Kazuto says, "Thanks, mom."

Midori says, with a smile, "However, one day, I do wish to meet her. I know that you are a big boy and all and being a gamer, you took care of yourself, but I'm glad that you made such good friends for one thing, however, I'm also thankful that she took care of you and gave you strength to keep on going to survive and end that nightmare."

Kazuto says, "Well, we actually looked out for each other. We were kind of 'outsiders' in there, mom."

Midori says, "That's what you told me, but it sounds like someone like her isn't usually that way."

Asuna says, "It was quite lonely for her, Midori-san. She was away from the people that she loved so much and the situation made it 'awkward' between the other players and her, so, she didn't have many friends which made it quite lonely. And we were more than friends…we were family there."

Midori says, with a nod, "I understand, Asuna-san."

Asuna responds, "Please call me, Asuna, Midori-san."

Midori says, with a kind smile, "And call me Midori." Soon after, the group watches the kendo competition and Suguha was just beating one opponent after another in which she, soon, became the star of the whole competition as she easily defeats her opponents one after another.

Ryoutarou whistles and he says, "Man, bro! That sister of yours is something else!"

Rika says, "Well, she has been practicing ever since she was a little girl after all."

Keiko says, "She is so good. It is hard to believe that she needs help in learning how to swim."

Kazuto says, with a nervous smile, "Sugu and water don't exactly mix so well."

Asuna asks, a bit amazed, "Is your sister afraid of water?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Sugu's first experience with water wasn't pleasant Asuna. Anyway, I'm thankful for you and the others going to help her out."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It's no problem. And I'm really glad that Usagi…Serena got her friends Ami and Michelle to help."

Midori says, "I'm surprised that your friend is such good friends with Michelle Kaiou. She is very famous violinist."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "Let's just say that once you meet Serena, you will see why she makes friends so easily." Soon after, the finals had come along and Suguha is one of the two finalists.

Her opponent, a five tier kendo 'fighter', tells Suguha, "Well done, Suguha-san. However, you may have talent, but it doesn't mean that you can win against me."

Suguha responds, "We shall see. I have been training since I was a little girl."

Suguha's opponent responds, "And it shows Suguha-san. Your technique flawless and your skill excellent, but something is 'off' about you."

Suguha asks, curiously and a bit nervously, "Off?"

Suguha's opponent replies, "Forgive me. You seem to be a bit too tense for a competition, but I might overly think about what I saw."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"You might not be too off buster."_ Images of Sailor Celestial fighting against Jadeite and fighting against other youma, but then the images turn into the scenes of the vision of her as Sailor Celestial of the Silver Millennium fighting against Heathcliff as well as the ruins of the Moon Kingdom and lifeless form of Queen Serenity after she used the Silver Crystal flow into her mind. She tries to shake off those images, but they flow into her mind and causing her to unable to focus on her opponent or so it seemed. The judge announced the start of the match and seeing his opponent seemly distracted, he moves in for what looks like an easy strike, but at the last moment, Suguha glares at him with an intense glare that could kill if looks could kill in which she dodges the attack at the last moment and what seems like a blur, she strikes a legal body blow to her opponent's waist.

The others are amazed and Rika says, amazed, "Wow!"

Keiko says, awe-struck, "Incredible. She is so fast."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Too quick. I hope that Suguha is accidently using her enhanced speed as a Sailor Scout."_ Suguha's opponent is shocked at the sheer speed and skill that Suguha displayed at avoiding his attack at the last moment, but what most disturbed him was the look in Suguha's eyes. He could tell that it was the look of a hardened warrior and of one not playing at a competition, but seemly fighting a battle for life and death. The two of them get into positions and the judges declare the start of the match in which both of them attack and clash multiple times. The battle seems to be even between them, but Suguha unleashes an incredible assault that knocks the opponent's Shinai, the bamboo 'sword' used in kendo, out of her opponent's hand and hits a legal hit on his head causing him to fall on his butt, but more from the surprise from the shock and awe that her opponent experienced from the attack rather than the hit itself. Soon after, Suguha was declared the winner since she scored two points already and under the rules of kendo, Suguha wins the match and finals of this competition.

Midori says, amazed, "Oh my!"

Ryoutarou gives a whistle and he says, "Man! Your sister is out of sight!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, she is."

Asuna sees the concern in Kazuto's eyes and she asks, in a whisper, "Is something wrong?"

Kazuto responds in a whisper, "Something seems off with Sugu. She seems really tense all of a sudden. And her movements…she might be accidently tapping into her powers as a Sailor Soldier."

Asuna tells Kazuto, in a whisper, "Serena-chan said that their powers do enhance their strength, speed, agility, and such to super-human levels, but only in Sailor Scout form typically Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, in a whisper, "True, Asuna. However, you have to remember that they also use real-like magic and Trista did say that performing the spells of ALO are within their realm of possibility especially Sugu since she is the Sailor Scout of Reality. However, I don't think that she is using a spell. I can't be sure, but she might be unconsciously tapping into her powers and remember, Trista did say that she has yet to bring out her full strength and she has a ton of power still 'slumbering' inside of her."

Asuna asks, in a whisper, "Do you think that she might be tapping into that power, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "I'm not sure, Asuna. But there is something else. Sugu is really tense and I mean, really tense, Asuna. Look at her eyes and you can see what I mean."

When Asuna looks at Suguha, after she removed her helmet, Asuna notices the look in her eyes and Asuna says, with a whisper and a nod, "I see."

Ryoutarou asks, seeing Asuna's and Kazuto's intensifying serious stares, "What's wrong with you two?"

Kazuto tells Ryoutarou, "Nothing."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Klein." Just then there is a loud explosion-like 'boom' and the whole area starts to shake.

Keiko asks, "What was that?"

Rika responds, "You are asking me?" Just then Kazuto then notices part of the wall start to crack before it explodes into pieces in which a legion of the robots dressed like the ALF march into the room much to the surprise of people especially the SAO survivors.

Ryoutarou asks, stunned, "What the heck?"

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, they…"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Asuna." When Kazuto takes a closer look, he says, seriously, "They're robots!"

Midori and Kazuto's fellow SAO survivors look at him and Rika asks, "Robots?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah. I can see it."

Ryoutarou says, looking at the 'ALF members', "Yeah, you're right. But robots dressed like members of the ALF? I don't get why they are here." Soon after, Kaiou and his gang enter the room.

Kazuto says, "There is your answer, Klein."

Asuna says, "Kibaou."

Rika asks, "Isn't that the former commander of the ALF?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, he was. Until we rescued Thinker after he attempted to Portal PK him and Usagi helped drive him and his followers out of the ALF with the rest of them falling in line. This happened a few days just before the final battle with Kayaba."

Ryoutarou says, with a serious tone, "And I doubt that he is here to say hello."

One of the guards rushes over and he says, drawing his gun, "Hold it!" However, one of Kaiou's crew zip over with incredible super-speed, knocks the gun out of the officer's hand, grabs him by the collar, and throws him out of the window, shattering it, with incredible super-strength.

Rika yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Ryoutarou says, "Holy crap! He has got super-strength!"

Asuna asks, stunned, "But how?!"

Kaiou yells out, "I believe that we have made our point! Don't interfere and you won't get hurt!"

One person shouts out, "What do you want?!"

Kaiou responds, "I'm here to settle on old score! I'll have you know that I'm an SAO survivor along with my crew!" There are gasps and Kaiou says, "That's right! You really think that all of us are freed and it's the end of it all?! Bastards! You have no idea what we went through and while that fucking piece of work, Kayaba, was responsible for trapping us in that nightmare and his game, itself, killed plenty of people, it doesn't mean that he was directly responsible for all of the deaths!"

Suguha shouts out, "Like when you tried to kill another player by sending him into a dungeon filled with monsters?!" Everyone then whips their heads towards Suguha as she confronts Kaiou.

Kaiou asks, with a sneer, "How do you know that?"

Suguha responds, "My brother told me. Most likely, the reason that you are here, you jerk. You're that player named Kibaou? You should remember my bro, right? His character name in SAO was Kirito, the Black Swordsman."

The crew of Kaiou gasps and Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a mental slap, _"Sugu…"_

Kaiou yells out, angrily, "You are that beater's sister?!"

Suguha responds, "That's right, pal. If my bro is a 'beater', what does that make you? Oh, yeah! A coward and an asshole, that's what!"

Kaiou shouts out, angrily, "Why you?!"

Kazuto stands up and he shouts out, "That's enough, Kibaou!" Everyone turns their attention to Kazuto and he shouts out, "You want me?! I'm right here! Leave Sugu and everyone else out of this! Let them go!"

Asuna says, nervously, "Kirito-kun, no."

Midori says, concerned, "No, Kazuto…"

Kazuto says, "I have to."

Kaiou shouts out, angrily, "There you are, you beater bastard!"

Kazuto says, "SAO is over, Kibaou. Usagi and I won the game and beat Kayaba. Stop reopening the wounds of the past. It's over!"

Kaiou roars out, "It is never over! Thanks to you and that wench, Kayaba's niece, my crew and I nearly died when we were driven out of ALF!"

Kazuto responds, "That's your own fault when you tried to murder a good person, Kibaou, who you took advantage of his good nature! You talked about beat testers being selfish, greedy who let the other players died, but what does that make you? You were taking advantage of non-beta tester players! You tried to kill someone for your own greed and didn't help us get out of that prison! You are a hypocrite, Kibaou!"

Kaiou yells out, enraged, "You son of a bitch! You are going to pay for your fucking mouth! Starting right now!" Kaiou commands, "Send his sister down into the pit!" One of Kaiou's crew slams an axe into the ground that causes the whole stadium to shake and then the floor surrounding Suguha and quite a few others collapses in which they scream as they fall.

Midori shouts out, horrified, "Suguha!"

Kazuto yells out, also horrified, "Sugu!" Suguha and those others trapped in the collapsing fall are falling down, but Suguha, with super-human grace and agility by tapping into her Sailor Scout powers somehow, manages to land safely.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I'm glad that I learned how to tap into my powers outside of Sailor Scout form thanks to the training from Molly and I'm also glad that she had given me extensive martial arts training and gymnastics style training or I would be hurt despite my kendo training and powers."_ Suguha then hears a groan and she looks to see her opponent from the kendo match lying on the ground. Suguha runs over and she asks, "Are you okay?"

The man responds, with a grunt, "My leg…" Suguha looks at the leg that the man was holding and despite having no medical training, she can tell that it was broken. She found a nearby bamboo wooden sword, breaks it in half, and tears off one of her uniform's sleeves for the cloth to make a splint for the man's leg in which the other people that feel down with the man and Suguha, covered in cuts, bruises, and other minor injuries, come out into the open.

Suguha asks, "Are you hurt too?"

One of them replies, "Not too bad, Kirigaya-san."

Another says, with a grunt, "It is a miracle, but we only have black and blues and cuts as well as the wind knocked out of us."

Suguha says, pointing to her kendo opponent, "Good! My opponent suffered a broken leg from the fall! He needs to get out of here and to a doctor right away!"

Suguha runs off and her kendo opponent shouts out, "Where are you going Kirigaya-san?"

Suguha responds, "Get out of here and get help! Then I'm getting my brother and mother as well as my brother's friends away from that madman!"

Suguha runs off and her kendo opponent yells out, "No, Kirigaya-san! It's too dangerous! Kirigaya-san!" However, Suguha is too far away as she takes out her transformation broach and prepares to transform into Sailor Celestial.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"It may be too dangerous for a regular girl, but not for a Sailor Scout!"_ Back in the stands, Kazuto is holding her mother back as she tries to get down towards the hole where Suguha fell down with the others caught in the collapse.

Midori yells out, horrified, "Suguha!"

Kazuto tells Midori, "Mom, it's too dangerous!"

Kaiou says, "What's that beater bastard? That's your mom, huh? Too good for someone like you."

Rika yells out, annoyed, "And what does it make a murderous bastard like you?"

Kaiou shouts out, annoyed, "Shut up!"

Kazuto shouts out, "Leave her alone! Leave everyone else alone! If it is me that you want, just leave everyone else out of it!"

Asuna says, "Kirito, no."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I have to Asuna."

Kaiou says, with a serious tone, "You don't tell me what to do!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "How about me, you son of a bitch?!" There is a massive explosion from a wall behind a group of robots, which destroys them, and out of the smoke and dust from the explosion, Eternal Sailor Celestial walks out from the massive hole that she just made.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Suguha!"_

Kaiou shouts out, "Who are you?"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Doesn't the uniform say anything? But since you are too dumb to understand, allow me to 'dumb it down' for you. The name is Sailor Celestial, Sailor Scout of Reality."

Kaiou asks, "Reality?"

Sailor Celestial responds, sarcastically, "Yeah, genius: Reality! You know like everything in existence? All of the elements, nature, animals, the stars, planets, and whatnot? Duh!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "You…!"

One of Kaiou's gang shouts out, "Boss, she is one of those new Sailor Scouts that appeared in here after Sailor Moon reappeared after two years! She is no joke! I've seen her in action and she is hard-core!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing her katana out, "Yeah, I kick evil ass first and ask questions later!"

Kazuto yells out, "Sailor Celestial, those soldiers with them is robots!"

Sailor Celestial looks at the remains of the robots that she destroyed and she says, with a smirk, "Oh, that's good! That means that I can cut loose without worrying about cutting people in half!"

Kaiou says, annoyed, "You wench!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "And what does that make you, bastard? What's the matter with you? That wretched 'death game' is over! Move on already!"

Kaiou shouts out, "Not between that beater bastard and me, little girl!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Are going to blame him for getting you kicked out from your position of power from ALF?" Kaiou and his group are shocked and Sailor Celestial says, "Why are you shocked? Hello! I'm a Sailor Scout! We, super-heroines, have our ways! You know, you are real hypocrite, you know that? You are real fucking piece of work!"

Kaiou yells out, annoyed, "What was that?!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a stern and nasty tone, "You heard me, you worthless piece of crap! You called the beta testers that got trapped selfish asses for letting so many people die in the first month and yet, you and your 'gang' extort all of the surviving players that didn't leave the starting city of SAO out of the valid fear of dying in that madman's death game! Guess what that makes you?! A self-centered, hypocritical bastard and just plain lower than a 'beater'!"

Kaiou shouts out, in pure fury and rage, "Kill her! Kill her now!" The robot soldiers then move in to attack Sailor Celestial, but she unleashes an orange sphere of wind energy that blasts half-a-dozen of them into pieces and a jet of flames to melt about a dozen more soon after in which Sailor Celestial charges in to attack using her katana to cut down one robot after another.

Sailor Celestial then shouts out, "Get out now! Everyone, get out now!"

As Sailor Celestial cuts down another two robots, Kazuto yells out, with a serious tone, "You heard the Sailor Scout! Let's get out of here!" Immediately, everyone leaps to their feet and start to run for the exits out of the arena in which Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"We've got to contact Serena and the other Sailor Scouts fast! Sugu is going to need help!"_ Kazuto then gently 'forces' her mother out despite her looking at the hole where Suguha feel not knowing that her daughter is the Sailor Scout fighting the battle in front of her.

When Kaiou sees Kazuto and the others leaving, he roars out, strongly, "You aren't going anyway, you beater!" Kaiou and his group then leap to get to Kazuto and the others in which Sailor Celestial sees this and teleport away from the robots and reappears in front of Kaiou much to his and his gang's surprise.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I don't think so, jerk!" Sailor Celestial then lands a powerful punch right to Kaiou's nose and he yelps out greatly as his nose is broken and he is flung to the ground, hard.

His gang yells out in unison, "Boss!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Boss, huh? You are quite the yakuza, baka!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer while rubbing his bleeding nose, "You little witch! My nose! You broke my nose! I'm going to gut you! Kill you!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I've heard that before and it ends up with the enemy eating dirt, my blade, or both, yakuza boy!" Kaiou roars out as he leaps to his feet and performs a **Vorpal Strike** , a One-Handed Sword Skill from SAO/ALO, in which Sailor Celestial barely manages the block and the sheer strength behind it causes her to get skidded back. Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"How in the world did this jerk perform a Sword Skill in real life? Something is really wrong here!"_

Kaiou roars out, with a smirk, "I told you so, you idiots! We've got super powers thanks to our new associates! Now, let's gut this bitch!" Kaiou's gang members give wicked smirks and they use their weapons, which consist axes, knives, swords, and similar weapons to the ones found in SAO, in which they start to glow in which Sailor Celestial gives a stern and determined look, but she can't help to be nervous at this development. On the meanwhile, the people are flooding out of the arena and into the streets.

With Kazuto's group, Midori says, in a panic, "Suguha! We need to find Suguha!"

Kazuto tells Midori, "Mom, Sugu is a tougher person than you think! She will be just fine! I'll go find her!"

Midori yells out, fear evidence in her voice, "No, Kazuto! Not with that madman after you!"

Kazuto responds, "I'll be all right!" Kazuto tells the others, "Stay with my mom!" Before his adoptive mother can say or do anything, Kazuto rushes off and takes out a communicator similar to the Sailor Scouts' communicators and activates it.

 _ **June 24, 2025, Juuban District**_

Heading to Juuban, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are inside of what seems like a destroyed warehouse, but inside of the warehouse, we find a high-tech hideout which has been recently destroyed as the signs of battle with the youma dissolving into nothingness.

Sailor Venus says, with a sigh of relief, "What a fight!"

Sailor Mars retorts, "You really think that they were just going to roll over and get dusted like that, Venus? Get real!"

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Mercury, "Anything?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, I managed to tap into their data network, but they managed to cut me off before I gained too much important information."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Let's work with what we got."

Sailor Saturn says, "This was a hard fight."

Sailor Uranus says, "Our enemies are getting tougher."

Sailor Moon puts her swords again and she asks, curiously, "What are they up to?"

Sailor Mars says, "Good question."

Just then there is a beeping sound and Sailor Moon says, "The communicator!"

Sailor Moon takes out her communicator and Sailor Venus asks, "But we are all here?"

Sailor Uranus responds, "Our princess gave ones to her friends from 'you-know-where' remember?"

Sailor Venus replies, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Sailor Moon activates her communicator, a hologram of Kazuto appears in front of them, and Sailor Moon asks, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, "Serena, we need help!"

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask give looks of surprise and Sailor Moon asks, "What's wrong?"

Kazuto replies, "It's Kibaou! He's here and he is looking for payback!"

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "What?"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "He came with a small gang and a legion of robots dressed like ALF soldiers!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "He's kidding, right?"

Kazuto yells out, overhearing Uranus via the communicator, "I'm not kidding! They also have gained super-human powers and they are able to use Sword Skills in real life!" The Sailor Scouts gasp in shock with Tuxedo Mask giving a look of complete surprise and Kazuto says, "Sugu is fighting them as Sailor Celestial, but she is outnumbered! She needs help!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "We're on our way! Activate your communicator's tracking signal!"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "Right!" The hologram of Kazuto fades away and the others looks at Sailor Mercury as she is getting data on her visor and computer.

Sailor Mercury says, "I've got it!"

Sailor Moon says, "We need to hurry! Girls, we need to teleport and now!" The other Sailor Scouts nod their heads as they prepare to perform their Sailor Teleport to get to the location where Sailor Celestial is fighting for her life.

 _ **June 24, 2025, Kendo competition grounds**_

Speaking of said Sailor Soldier, Sailor Celestial is hard pressed against Kaiou and his gang along with their legion of robots dressed like soldiers from the ALF, the largest guild in SAO, in which Sailor Celestial is fighting against the robots very well and cleaving them to pieces, but Kaiou and his gang, sporting super-human speed and strength as well as using real-life version of Sword Skills from SAO/ALO, however, Sailor Celestial fights back hard with her elemental powers, fire from Sailor Mars, wind from Sailor Uranus, lightning and wood from Sailor Jupiter, and her newest elemental power, water from Sailor Neptune, in which she creates a tsunami wave that slams the gangster group into a wall and causes more robots to short circuit through that was the water getting into the circuits through cracks made when they impacted the wall.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Give it up jerk!"

Kaiou shouts out, "Never, you bitch!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Your funeral, baka."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "No, it will be his funeral!" Everyone then looks to see another of Kaiou's gang with a young man of Sailor Celestial's age with light blond-brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a male version of Suguha's school uniform.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Tanaka!"_

The young man, Tanaka, a good school friend of Sailor Celestial struggles and he yells out, "Let me go!"

Tanaka yelps as a blade is put on his neck and Kaiou's gang member shouts out, "Shut up!"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "He is just an innocent bystander! He has not part in this!"

The gang member responds, with an evil smirk, "And it would be too bad if something happened to him because of this, little girl!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, angrily, "You snake!"

Kaiou yells out, with an evil grin, "Whatever, wench! Put down your sword now or the brat, there, gets it!"

Tanaka shouts out, "Don't worry about me, Sailor Celestial! Just…!" Tanaka then gets bashed in the face and Sailor Celestial growls, but she stops in her tracks as the blade moves closer to her neck and she snarls as she drops her sword to the ground with a 'clang' when it hits the ground causing her to also raise her arms to the sky.

Kaiou says, with an evil grin, "Good girl, wench."

The gang members other than the one holding Tanaka hostage approach her, but a high male voice yells out, "No!" Soon after, the gang member holding Tanaka is leapt on from behind by a bespectacled boy of Sailor Celestial's age and of average height with short black hair in which he is wearing a brown trench coat over his school uniform that consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons and a matching pair of pants with a pair of blue sneakers.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Nagata?! What the heck are you doing baka?!"_

The young teen, revealed to be Shinichi Nagata, who is also known as Recon, a Sylph and good friend of Leafa, in ALO, yells out, "I won't let you hurt a friend of Suguha and I, you monster!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "What are you doing?! Get out of here! It's too dangerous! Stop it, you baka!"

Shinichi yells out, "A friend of mine taught me to be brave and stand up to bullies, Celestial-san! I can't let any good friends of mine or my friend gets hurt!"

The gang member roars out, "You are going to get hurt you peon!" The gang member then manages to grab Shinichi by the collar and he flings him into the stands in which he hits, hard, suffering a nasty concussion, bleeding forehead, and broken bones.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, horrified, "No!"

Tanaka roars out, "Monster!" Tanaka then knocks the blade away and bites the hand of the gang member in which he yelps out in pain.

The gang member shouts out, "You son of a bitch!" Before Sailor Celestial could even move an inch, the gang member impales Tanaka in the chest causing him to gasp out blood as he does so.

Sailor Celestial screams out, horrified, "Tanaka!" Kaiou and the rest of the gang try to attack her, but Sailor Celestial teleport a short distance, sends the gang member flying through a window, and goes over to fatally injured friend. Sailor Celestial says, "Tanaka! Tanaka! Hang on!" Sailor Celestial tries to access the healing powers of Sailor Saturn, but finds that she can't. Sailor Celestial thinks in a panic, _"Come on! Work! Work! Healing powers work already!"_ Tanaka coughs out as life slowly fades from him and he looks at Sailor Celestial in which she says, as tears start to come out of her eyes, "Tanaka, please hold on!" In the last moments of his life, Tanaka sees the image of Suguha over Sailor Celestial.

Tanaka says, with a weak smile, "Suguha…" Sailor Celestial weakly nods, but Tanaka smiles at her before the last bits of life fade and he closes his eyes for the last time.

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head in disbelief, "No! No! NOOOOO!" Sailor Celestial then starts to cry over the death of her friend in which images of the dead bodies of those victims that died due to SAO also come back and images of the end of the Silver Millennium fill her mind and her sorrow starts to quickly turn into rage in which Kaiou sneers and evilly smirks at what happened, but his smirk turns into a look of pure fear as Sailor Celestial gives him a look that if looks could kill, he would have been slaughtered twenty times over. Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly tone in her voice, "You killed…You murdered my friend! You murdered him over a stupid vendetta!" She then roars out as she creates a Silent Glaive exactly like Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive and with a roar of fury, she charges at her opponents in which screams of pain, agony, and the sounds of crushed and slashed metal are heard for a brief while before the doors to the stadium are busted open in which Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts rush into the room.

Sailor Moon says, "Celestial!" However, Sailor Moon loses her voice as she and the others see destroyed robots all over place with Kaiou's gang members, beaten and broken all over the floor, with Sailor Celestial ruthlessly bashing Kaiou's face into the wall causing him to lose a good amount of teeth before flinging him into the ground before stomping her high-heeled boot into his chest causing him to gasp out as the wind is knocked out of him while she aims her Glaive at his head.

Kaiou says, weakly, "You can't do this…"

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "I can't! I can't, huh?! I can you murderous monster! He was my friend and he had nothing to do with this! You and your worthless gangsters murdered in cold blood over a stupid vendetta! You are just another monster created from that monster, Kayaba, and I swore that I would make sure that fiend's legacy won't hurt anyone else! You are just like that monster and it is time that you pay!"

Sailor Celestial prepares to deliver the lethal final strike to Kaiou in her fury and Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "She can't!"

Sailor Pluto yells out, in a pleading tone, "Celestial, no!"

Sailor Celestial doesn't listen as she brings the Glaive down and Sailor Moon yells out, "Celestial, don't do it!" Millimeters to his face, the Glaive is just a tiny fraction of an inch from impaling him and Sailor Celestial looks at Sailor Moon, with a pleading look in her expression.

Sailor Moon says, pleading tone in her voice, "Please don't do it, Celestial. Please don't! He isn't worth it! There already has been too much death due to SAO! Please don't! Please!"

As Sailor Celestial looks back and forth between Kaiou and Sailor Moon, he thinks, _"That voice…I know it…"_ Soon after, Sailor Celestial moves the Glaive away from Kaiou's face and walks away.

Sailor Celestial says, with her face wet from tears and a sneer in her expression, "You're right, Sailor Moon. He isn't worth it." As Sailor Celestial walks over to Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus runs over to the body of Tanaka and she closes her eyes and clenches her fist while Tuxedo Mask leaps over to Shinichi.

Tuxedo Mask says, with a serious tone, "He is still alive! He is badly injured!"

Sailor Moon says, "Mercury!"

Sailor Mercury responds, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Mercury leaps over to assist Tuxedo Mask in treatment of the badly injured Shinichi.

Sailor Celestial says, letting the tears flow again, "That worthless piece of scum! He murdered my friend over a stupid vendetta! A dumb vendetta against my brother!"

Kaiou hears this and he thinks, _"Her brother?"_ He then remembers Suguha and starts to think about Suguha's and Sailor Celestial's voices.

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, solemnly, "I know, Celestial. Kibaou was always scum and he showed his true colors when he tried to take over the ALF completely before Kirito, Asuna, and I gave him the boot." Kaiou hears Sailor Moon's voice and he gasps as he remembers when he met Usagi in SAO as well as her voice causing him to snarl in which he quickly grabs a sword, whips up, and starts to attack.

Sailor Neptune yells out, "Sailor Moon!"

Kaiou shouts out, angrily, "It's you! Kayaba's niece! I'll kill you, you wench!" Kaiou moves at super-speed to impale Sailor Moon, but Sailor Celestial pushes Sailor Moon out of the way and takes the blow impales her waist causing Sailor Celestial to yell out in pain and agony!

Sailor Moon shouts out, completely horrified, "Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial grunts in complete pain, but gains an enraged look in which she shouts out, "You retard! I gave you mercy and this is how you repay me! Then die!" Sailor Celestial then unleashes a point-blank flame assault on Kaiou's face and he screams out as his hair is vaporized and his face is burned greatly causing him to let go of the sword and roll down to the ground in which he holds his completely burned face.

Kaiou screams out, in complete agony, "My face! My face!"

One of Kaiou's gang members, completely recovered, shouts out, "Boss!" Kaiou's gang goes over to him in which the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, holding Shinichi in his arms, confront them.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "Not so fast!" However, one of the gang members slams a violet pellet into the ground creating a ton of smoke and when the smoke is driven away by Sailor Uranus, using her wind powers creating a whirlwind, Kaiou and the gang members are gone!

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "Assholes!"

Sailor Moon removes the sword from Sailor Celestial and Sailor Saturn says, "I'll heal her!" Sailor Saturn attempts to use her powers to heal Sailor Celestial, but she then gets shocked by black 'lightning bolts' from the wound causing her to yelp in pain.

Sailor Neptune asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Saturn asks, with a nod, "What happened?"

Sailor Mercury scans Sailor Celestial's wound and she yells out, horrified, "Oh no! That sword was poisoned!"

There are gasps and Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Poisoned?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes! The poisoned is laced with negative energy that's preventing Sailor Saturn's healing powers from healing her at all not to mention it is causing her own powers to become destabilized! Even worse, it is attacking her at a cellular level! If that poison hits her in the cells of her heart, lungs, or by the looks of it, her nervous system, she will die!"

Sailor Moon yells out, fearfully, "Mercury, please do something!"

Sailor Mercury responds, "The poison is too complex and I will need time to do it!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Something tells me that time is something that Celestial doesn't have!" Sailor Celestial then yelps out in pain as her body gives off 'sparks' of energy as her powers start to become destabilized due to the negative energy in the poison.

Sailor Uranus grabs the sword that stabbed Sailor Celestial and she shouts out, "We need to get her out of here and somewhere safe now!"

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, you must work on the antidote now!"

Sailor Mercury responds, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter put Sailor Celestial on their shoulders and start to run outside.

Sailor Moon says, pleadingly, "Hang on, Celestial! Please hang on!" Sailor Celestial cries out in pain as they run outside where the crowd is waiting as the local police arrive on the scene in which Tuxedo Mask runs over to one of them.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Officer!" The police officer turns to Tuxedo Mask, he hands the unconscious Shinichi to them, and he says, "Officer, this one is seriously injured! He is suffering from multiple broken bones and a concussion as well! He needs medical treatment immediately!"

The police officer responds, taking Shinichi from Tuxedo Mask, "Of course!"

Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly, "I'm also afraid to report that there is a murder. The attackers have murdered one of the audience members of this event and they have fled before we could stop them."

The police officer asks, shocked, "What?!"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "I wish that I could stay, but one of the Sailor Scouts has been injured and needs medical attention! I must go!" Before the officer could say or do anything, Tuxedo Mask takes off and the police officer sighs before calling out for medical teams and homicide investigation units to be brought down to this area immediately. On the meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts are carrying the critically injured Sailor Celestial away in which Kazuto sees this and his eyes grow wide with horror upon seeing her.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, horrified, _"No! No, Sugu!"_ Kazuto's mind become racked with memories of Sachi's death in SAO and Asuna's torture by Sugou/Oberon in ALO before it was taken over by Ymir in which he races off after the Sailor Scouts.

Midori yells out, "Kazuto!" Midori races after her adopted son in which Kazuto's friends and fellow SAO survivors, who also know that Suguha and Sailor Celestial is one and the same person, rush after her. Out of sight from the crowds, Sailor Celestial, her body 'sparking' from her now unstable powers, yells out in pain as Sailor Mars tries to hold back the bleeding while Sailor Saturn tries three times to heal Sailor Celestial, but the negative energy prevents her and for some reason, Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal can't negate the negative energy.

Sailor Moon says, fearfully, "My crystal isn't working!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Whoever supplied them with these weapons knew about you and knew about us! This poison is extensive! It could take me days to figure out a counter!"

Sailor Mars yells out, "She doesn't have days! This poison must be preventing her blood from clotting too!"

Sailor Celestial yelps out in pain and she says, weakly, "Digidestined…medical regeneration chambers…"

Sailor Venus asks, "Huh?"

Sailor Mercury says, "That's it! The Digidestined orphanages medical recovery chambers based on the Medicuboid! They put a patient in a form of stasis or suspended animation! It could stop the spread of the poison and give me the time that I need in which their medical technology goes help make it go faster!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Are you sure?"

Just then Kazuto's voice shouts out, "Sugu!" Everyone looks to see Kazuto run over to them and look in horror seeing his sister in the condition that she is in which he says, lowly and horrified, "Sugu…"

Sailor Moon says, lowly, "Kirito…" Just then Sailor Celestial yells out in pain as she glows and she de-transforms back into Suguha in which her broach falls off her clothing causing Sailor Venus to catch it.

Sailor Venus says, "Oh, man! Bad! Real bad!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "We have no more time! We have to get her to that facility now!"

There is a woman's gasp heard and Midori's voice rings out, "Suguha?!" Everyone then looks to see Midori looking at all of them as Kazuto's and Sailor Moon's friends and fellow SAO survivors run up.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Oh, crap."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Big time."

Asuna says, "Sorry, Kirito-kun."

Ryoutarou says, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask, take Suguha into your arms now!" Tuxedo Mask is surprised by her command, but he does so anyway and Sailor Moon tells the Sailor Scouts, "Girls, we are going to teleport to the medical facility right now!"

Midori says, "Wait! I don't understand!"

Sailor Moon responds, "I know, Midori-san, but we don't have time to explain! Suguha is one of us and she has suffered a deadly wound! She has been poisoned and if we don't get her to the only place where she can get treatment of some sort, she will die in minutes!"

There are gasps in which Suguha cries out in pain and agony and Sailor Mercury says, "There is no time! We have to teleport her there now!"

Sailor Moon says, "Let's go!" The Sailor Scouts immediately go hands and they start to glow in unison in which Tuxedo Mask, still holding Suguha bridal style, grabs onto Sailor Moon's shoulder to allow the glow to encompass the two of them.

Midori says, "Wait! Take me with you!"

Ryoutarou says, seriously, "Then grab on now and hold on tight, ma'am!"

Kazuto tells Midori, "Mom, I'll explain later, but right now, Suguha needs help or she will die right here!" Immediately, Midori, Kazuto, and Kazuto's fellow SAO survivors grab onto the Sailor Scouts in which they use Sailor Teleport to teleport all of them away.

 _ **June 24, 2025, Digidestined orphanage facility**_

Within the medical area of the Digidestined orphanage, Luke and a group of other dressed like doctors and nurses with Digimon assisting them have Suguha on a moveable hospital bed and in a hospital gown with bandages over her wound which hasn't healed at all. Suguha is also sickly looking and sweating a lot as the poison is damaging her body more and more and they wheel her into the same room containing the medical regeneration chambers in which she is gently lifted into another one.

Luke yells out, with a serious tone, "Move people! Move people!"

Datamon, Luke's Digimon partner, says, "Poison is advancing to vital biological functions. Probably of death: Ninety-Nine point Nine-Nine percent. Estimated time to bodily functions ceasing: Mere minutes."

Luke shouts out, "You heard my partner! Her life is in the balance!" As the group quickly moves to insert Suguha's head into the Medicuboid and make sure that the rest of her body is properly inserted into the chamber before closing the chamber, strapping Suguha into the chamber, and activating the systems to take over her care, but shortly after her body's vitals are being monitored, there are alarms activating.

One of the nurses shouts out, "Luke-dono, her vitals are in the red! She is about to go into cardiac arrest!"

Luke says, with a serious tone, "We have no time! Full-Dive her mind into the matrix and download her mind immediately!" The doctors and nurses nod their heads and immediately start to head to work and while on the other side, looking through a pain of glass, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, the Sailor Scouts, Midori, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Ryoutarou watch helplessly.

Yolei says, amazed, "I can't believe that your sister is a Sailor Scout!"

Kazuto says, "Yeah. There are obvious reasons on why I never mentioned it."

TK says, "No kidding."

Mimi asks, concerned, "Do you think that she will be okay?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Come on, Sugu! Fight! Fight it!"_ Sailor Moon is also shown to be very nervous in which she is biting her own gloved fingernails with a look that's close to panic on her face and Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts know exactly why.

Back in the room, one of the doctors shouts out, "Her mind is downloaded!"

Luke yells out, "Put her body into stasis now!" After some buttons are pushed and a tense minutes, the alarms stop blaring and Luke gives a sigh of relief. He looks at the window and he says, talking to the others in the other room via a communication device, "She's stable. Her mind is inside of our virtual matrix without any complication and her body is in stasis. The poison has been greatly slowed down if not stopped."

When the others hear this, there is a collective sigh of relief and Kazuto says, relieved, "Thanks goodness."

Sailor Mercury says, "We can start work on an antidote for the poison and after that, we can use the chambers to repair any damage to Suguha's body even at the cellular level."

Sailor Neptune asks, "How long do you think that it can take?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Quite a while, but we have the time that we need now."

Keiko says, "I'm glad that Suguha is safe." But then there are more alarms and Keiko asks, "What's going on?"

Inside of the room, Datamon tells Luke, "Luke, we have a breach in the computer network!"

Luke responds, stunned, "Impossible!" Luke asks, realizing something, "Could it…?"

Datamon responds, "Indeed, partner. Based on my data calculations, it is the same as what happened with Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya."

Luke gets in front of a keyboard in front of a computer screen and he yells out, "Tap into the network now, Datamon!"

Datamon responds, "Affirmative!" Datamon taps into the data network and he says, after tapping into the computer network of the facility, "This is highly unusual. It seems like whatever is tapping into our system, it is bypassing all of our new security systems!"

Luke asks, shocked, "How can this be?"

Datamon replies, "Unknown, partner."

Kazuto yells out, through the communication device between the rooms, "What's going on?"

Luke responds, "We…We're getting hacked! This is no virus!"

Datamon adds in, "Correct, partner. This is too much like someone illegally entering our network rather than a virus. Someone is tapping into our network for some reason. They are…They are heading for the virtual matrix!"

Luke yells out, "Oh, crap!"

As the look on from their side of the glass, Kazuto asks, through the communication device, "What's going on?"

Luke responds, "A repeat of history! The same hacker that took Davis' and Kari's minds out of our virtual matrix is back! They are after your sister!"

There are gasps and Kazuto yells out, "What?"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Stop them!"

Luke responds, "I'm trying, but this hacker must not be human! They are bypassing our update to date security systems like they are nothing and not even Datamon is stopping them!"

The other gasps and Tentomon says, "That shouldn't be possible!" When everyone looks at Tentomon, he says, "Datamon is a living computer Digimon! He is like a super-computer!"

Izzy says, seriously, "Tentomon is right! Datamon has a computer mind that's better many super-computers on our planet! Whoever or whatever is hacking into their systems is smarter or could be thinking faster than Datamon's computerized mind can process!"

Joe asks, "Wait! Are you saying that this 'hacker' may not be smarter than Datamon, but thinking faster than him?"

Izzy says, "Theoretically, it is possible."

Back in the room, Luke shouts out, "Datamon!"

Datamon responds, "Understood, partner. However, every attempt to counter them is met with a countermeasure of their own. They seem to be one step ahead of my calculating mind which should be highly improbable."

Luke asks, "Highly improbable?"

Datamon replies, "Based on my experience, it is logical to think that there is always someone or something smarter than you or can do something better than you, partner. This happening to us at this moment is seven billion, twenty million, five hundred thousand to one, but one must remember Murphy's Law and it is logical to believe that we are experiencing it firsthand."

Luke responds, with a serious tone, "What I don't want, partner!" The two of them continue to work frantically, but they then stop and Luke gasps in shock in which he looks at the others and he says, solemnly, "I…I'm sorry."

Kazuto says, lowly, "No."

Luke says, "Whatever or whoever it is got what they wanted. Suguha Kiriguya's mind has been removed from our virtual network and we have no idea where she is."

There are multiple gasps of shock and horror and Rika says, stunned, "No way."

Mimi says, horrified, "This is horrible!"

Midori says, in disbelief with a look of horror on her face, "No…Not again… Please not again…" Unable to take it, Midori faints and collapses in which Ryoutarou manages to catch her.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Mom!"

Ryoutarou responds, "I got your mom, buddy."

Asuna asks, "Is she okay?"

Kazuto says, solemnly, "She fainted, Asuna. But I think that this incident reminded her about what happened to me during SAO."

Luke says, "I'm sorry…" However, Sailor Moon does something completely unexpected and out of character for her, at least for her time before SAO: She slams her fist into the wall and nearly breaks the glass!

The others are shocked and Sailor Moon roars out, an out of character serious tone, "Sorry doesn't get Suguha back! Just find her and get her home now!" The others are shocked and surprised by Sailor Moon's tone and yelling for a basic fact and she tells Sailor Mercury, with a very serious tone, "Mercury, I don't care what he needs or what needs to be done! Just help him get her back!"

Sailor Mercury says, nervously, "Okay…" Sailor Moon, still having an uncharacteristic angered expression on her face, starts to stomp out of the room.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Whoa, girl! Where are you going?"

Sailor Moon responds, still out of character angered tone in her voice, "Where do you think Jupiter? I'm going to find that viper and drag him to justice!"

Sailor Venus says, "Whoa, Sailor Moon! You don't know that guy is still alive! Suguha slugged him with a fire attack point blank into his face."

Sailor Moon replies, still using her uncharacteristic serious and angered tone, "That piece of garbage is still alive, Venus-chan! He is just like a cockroach! He still finds a way to hide and survive! And I've had with all of it! We wait for an enemy attack and people get hurt! Well, I'm not going to take it anymore! I refuse to allow good people to suffer like this anymore! I will not take anything like SAO anymore! Not now, not ever!" Sailor Moon then stomps out of the room leaving many of the others shocked by her actions, but plenty of the others, especially her fellow SAO survivors, aren't exactly too surprised by her actions.

Sailor Mars tells Tuxedo Mask, "Stop her, Darien! Stop her right now!" Tuxedo Mask nods her head and heads off after his beloved.

Sora says, shocked, "Wow."

Mimi says, nervously, "Scary."

Matt says, with a sigh, "Not exactly too surprising."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Out of all of us, SAO caused more heartache and pain than plenty of us. I'm shocked to find out that she is not only Kayaba's niece, but she is Sailor Moon."

TK says, "It also explains a bit of her actions. As a 'protector of the innocent', she felt 'duty bound' in a way to help us, but like you, her friends said, she is a kind and carrying person that cares about people and before SAO, in her battles as Sailor Moon, everything turned out all right in the end. However, SAO rocked her to the core and her helplessness to help the other good and innocent players really struck into her heart."

Ken says, "She is still suffering from it."

Sailor Uranus says, "No damn kidding, kid."

Sailor Mars says, solemnly, "We thought that Meatball Head was getting better and she is getting better, but she is still 'fragile'."

Tai says, pointing to the other room, "And there is your answer on why and how." Tai says, with a sneer, "Even through that wretched game ended months ago, it is still haunting us in more ways than one! This is the legacy of that man that betrayed her!"

Kazuto says, "We know, Tai."

Kazuto then slams his fist into a wall and Asuna asks, concerned, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with tears flowing through his eyes, "I'm sorry, Asuna…She…She's my sister…and now, what happened in SAO…"

Asuna hugs Kazuto and she says, "It wasn't your fault, Kirito-kun. That jerk couldn't let it go. And he also a hypocrite when he accused all of the beta testers of being selfish and greedy when he did plenty of those things himself while you did plenty of good things for all of us including saving Silica and for me…" Asuna then kisses Kazuto on the lips in which Ryoutarou smirks at this while Keiko and Rika lightly smile, but they are also a bit jealous too.

When they release from the kiss, Kazuto says, "I'm not a good person…"

Asuna responds, "Yes, you are, Kirito-kun. You are nowhere as 'good' as Usagi-chan, but then again, very few can match her kind and caring heart, but you are a better person than most."

Rika says, with a grin, "Yeah. You have your major faults, like being unable to know when to close your mouth, but you are a good person."

Kazuto says, with a droll tone, "Thanks a lot, Liz."

Ryoutarou, while still holding Kazuto's mother, says, "It is the legacy of Kayaba. SAO may be long since over, but its legacy seems to refuse to die. Maybe your sister was right, bro. Until we completely settle things with Kayaba, the final chapter of SAO won't be written even though we are all back here."

Kazuto says, "Maybe you're right, Klein. However, right now, I could care less. All I want is right in front of me." Everyone then looks through the window where Suguha Kiriguya's form, inside of the medical chamber, is lying in stasis to prevent the poison from damaging her body anymore, but now, like with Davis and Kari, she is without her mind and it is lost somewhere in the vast 'cyber universe'.

 _ **June 24, 2025, Unknown virtual world**_

Deep within an unknown 'digital realm', we find ourselves deep within a lush forest and in the center of this forest, we find none other than Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, in the center and groaning as she slowly wakes up and gets to her feet.

Leafa asks, "My head…What happened?" When Leafa opens her eyes and stands on her feet, she is surprised to see herself in the forest and more so to see herself as her ALO avatar in which she asks, "I'm Leafa? How can this be?" Leafa looks around and she says, "Wait! I'm not on Alfheim Online!" As Leafa looks on confused, she doesn't know that somewhere else in this virtual world, a human male figure is watching this from a screen and this male figure, where we can see that this male figure looks quite familiar and we can see him wearing some kind of knight-like armor, gives a sly smirk at this sight.

This male figure says, in a familiar male voice, "I see that you have finally come…my daughter, Selene."

 **End of Chapter 4**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Reunion and Revealed."**

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! Anyway, based on what I saw about Kibaou in the Sword Art Online anime/manga/light novel, he would be the kind of guy that would take things 'that far' especially after getting his butt booted out of his 'place of power' and wanted to take revenge against Kazuto/Kirito in which he wouldn't care who got in his way and anyone 'related' to him would get caught in the 'crossfire'. I'm surprised that he didn't do anything after he got of SAO and after his recovery, but this makes him a perfect villain, don't you? Anyway, tell me what you think and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. Reunion and Revealed

Anyway, we are starting the newest chapter, you might be remembering about the story of Davis/Dai and Kari/Akari from my **Hollow Fragment** fanfiction, correct? As I have said before, the two storylines are going to parallel each other in many different ways and you'll see what I mean. I also think that you are getting an understanding on what I mean by calling the story by the name that I gave it, right? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, folks!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **June 24, 2025, Unknown digital/virtual world**_

Right now, we find ourselves within the mysterious digital/virtual world where we find Leafa looking around and looking a player menu similar to the one that she had in ALO, but there is differences including one that makes it similar to the SAO player menu: No logout button.

Leafa says, "Just great. But then again, I don't know how I got here in the first place. Last thing that I remember is that I got impaled by that jerk's sword and blasting him in the face with my fire powers after he attempted to kill Serena like he did…" She then remembers the murder of her friend and tears of pain come from her eyes in which she wipes them away. Leafa asks, "What happened to me?" She then hears rustling in which she deactivates her player menu and draws her katana in which she yells out, "Who's there?" She then looks around in which she activates her Search Skill, which is nowhere near the level of Kirito even after he had reset his stats from his SAO avatar, and Usagi, who still retains her SAO stats and skills in her current ALO avatar, but it is pretty good. But then the ground under her feet 'explodes' causing her to get sent flying through the air and she hits a tree causing her to yelp as the impact stuns her causing her to look as a strange monster that looks like a massive deformed mole with drill-bit fingers and nose, looms over her. Leafa thinks in her mind, _"My head…it hurts…shouldn't be possible…Can't think about that! I have got to move!"_ However, the deformed mole monster moves in to finish her and Leafa thinks about Kazuto, Serena, and the others, thinking that she is about to die, but then the mole monster roars as it is destroyed and shatters into hundreds of data polygons causing Leafa to look in surprise as two figures come towards them. When she is able to get a look at them, she gasps to see none other than Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, known as Dai and Akari in ALO, in front of her.

Davis looks like he does in real life in which he is wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's SAO outfit, but his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back.

Kari looks like she does in real life in which she is wearing an outfit similar to Asuna's SAO Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, but it is pink and red instead of white and red in which there are Crests of Light instead of crosses on it and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade.

Davis asks, "Hey, what do you think that you are doing out here?"

Kari gasps and she says, "Dai, I know her! We saw in ALO!"

Davis asks, surprised, "We did?"

Kari says, "She is with that Spriggan that used two swords like you, Kirito!"

Davis gasps and looks at Leafa in which he says, "Whoa! You're right!"

Kari asks, "What are you doing here?" Leafa tries to answer, but she falls into unconsciousness. Kari looks at her and she says, "She's okay. She still has a lot of health left. She just hit her head hard."

Davis says, "No kidding, Kari-chan. Let's get her out of here." Kari nods her head and Davis puts her into his arms, bridal style, in which he asks, "You want me to carry her like a sack of potatoes?"

Kari responds, with a smirk, "I'm not the jealous type and you know it, Dai-kun!"

Davis says, with a grin, "I know! Just teasing!" Kari gives a sigh and Davis kisses her on the lips. Afterwards, Kari picks up Leafa's katana, which was flung out of her hands when she was flung into the air and slammed into the tree, with Kari and Davis, who has the unconscious Leafa in his arms, takes off into the distance while not knowing that their actions were being observed by something or someone.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 5:** **Reunion and Revealed**

 _ **July 23, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Within the Kirigaya household, Kazuto is looking inside of Suguha's room which hasn't been used by his sister for around a month since her body remains inside of the medical recovery chamber and her mind is now lost in the vast 'cyber universe'. Ever since her wounding and near fatal poisoning by Kaiou AKA Kibaou nearly a month ago, Suguha, at least her body, remained in that chamber despite the poisoned being removed from her body nearly two weeks ago because without her mind, her body is just an empty shell. Her adoptive mother, Midori, now, knows that Suguha is Sailor Celestial and she knows the truth about her Silver Millennium past in which Serena AKA Sailor Moon is her 'royal sister' among other things in which Midori is shocked to say the least, but it is the last thing on her mind since she, in her own mind, has to deal with what looks like a repeat of SAO, but this time, it is her daughter that's trapped in 'another world'.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"This is how Sugu must have felt when I was trapped in SAO. I feel so helpless. Sugu is right there in front of me, but it is only her body. Her mind is off in 'another world' where I can't reach her. This feeling of helpless must be what Sugu felt when I was trapped in SAO. At least I know that her body is all right."_

Flashback; Nearly two weeks ago

Inside of the medical facility of the Digidestined orphanage, Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Asuna, the Digidestined, their Digimon partners, and the Sailor Scouts are assembled together as Luke and Datamon are informing them of their report.

Luke says, pointing to Ami, "Thanks to Ami-san's help, we were able to figure out an antidote for the poison and we have administered it."

Datamon says, adding, "However, the poison was made to damage the victim at a cellular level, so, there is significant damage to her body, but thanks to our regeneration chambers, the damage is not unrepairable. As we speak, the chamber is repairing all damage to her body and unlike Motomiya-san and Kamiya-san, her biological form suffered less damage and she will be fully recovered within a week."

Rika says, "That's a bit of good news."

Datamon responds, "True, young human. However, like Motomiya-san and Kamiya-san, she will remain an empty shell unless we can recover her mind."

Luke says, "Whatever or whoever we are dealing, they are good and I mean, real good."

Izzy says, with a nod, "No kidding. These system defenses are equal to those that governments and military use for their computer systems. It would have to take an elite hacker in order to break through and not even then, it is assured that they can get what they want."

Matt says, "So, this person can't be human."

Cody says, "Or maybe not an ordinary human."

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "I don't care what or who they are! I want Sugu back!"

Asuna says, comfortingly, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "I understand. She is your sister despite not having the same biological parents. Suguha is also my friend too."

Serena says, "And she is also my sister from my past life. We won't stop until she is back."

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "I know."

Serena crosses her arms over herself and she says, "I thought…I thought that I could finally put this behind me…" Darien gently hugs her and she nuzzles herself against him.

Asuna says, solemnly, "We all thought that we could, Usagi-chan."

Rika says, with a sneer, "But it looks like some assholes can't seem to let it go."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding. I knew that jerk was nothing, but trouble."

TK says, "He is just a plain troublemaker and whenever something bad happens, he needs to blame someone other than himself."

Tai says, "A selfish ass that blamed the beta testers for being self-centered and yet, after he created the ALF, he became exactly what he claimed that the beta testers were. He is a real piece of work."

Mina says, "Well, we don't have to worry about him."

Amara says, "Don't be too sure about that."

Lita says, "No way, Amara! Remember what happened?! He took a point blank flame attack to his face! There is no way that he can survive that!"

Raye says, "I have to agree with Amara." When everyone looks at Raye, she says, "For one thing, the piece of scum is like a cockroach: One tough bug that's hard to kill. And two, there is the issue of who gave him those robots and his and his gang's special powers."

Keiko says, "Oh, I remember! They were super-strong!"

Trista says, "Most likely, someone gave them their 'stats' from SAO in real life through some kind of magic. I sense mystical energies coming from them."

Hotaru asks, "But who could have done this?"

Amara tells Hotaru, "That's a good question, Firefly."

Kazuto says, "Right now, I really don't care about that."

As everyone looks into the other room containing the medical recovery chambers based on the Medicuboids, Luke says, "We have a way to bring them back."

Datamon says, adding in, "We have developed a program that will bring them back into our virtual matrix, however, you need to find their avatars or whatever form that their mental data has taken in and input into those forms. Then we can 'logged them out' of whatever world that they are in or allow them to 'log out' themselves back to our virtual matrix by reestablishing a 'connection' between them and our virtual matrix, thus, their bodies as a result. Once back in our virtual matrix, it will be, as you say, child's play, to return their minds to their bodies."

Matt says, "However, it means that we need to find them first."

Tai says, "And right now, we haven't seen Davis or Kari in ALO for a while now."

Cody says, "With so many virtual worlds out there now, they could be in any one of them."

TK says, "Wherever they are now, we can only hope that they are okay." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement as they look over the motionless forms of Davis, Kari, and Suguha within the medical recovery chambers with their minds somewhere in the vast 'cyber universe'.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Kazuto is walking back to his room and he is alone in his home currently since mom is at work. One would think that this situation would make her hard pressed, but she went through this for two years with Kazuto, himself, being trapped in SAO for two long years in which she has faith that her daughter will return home since Kazuto found his way from SAO and like Kazuto, Suguha is a strong person. Kazuto knows this fact and believe that Suguha will return, but it is how long that Kazuto can't help to wonder. As he enters his room, he notices that there is something blinking on his computer's screen and he notices that he has a new message, but when he sees who e-mailing him, his eyes widen and he quickly opens up the e-mail. When he sees the message, he gasps and goes to his phone to call someone.

Over the phone, Kazuto hears Asuna's voice responds, "Hello?"

Kazuto says over the phone, "Asuna, it's me!"

Asuna responds, hearing Kazuto's voice and its tone, "What's up?"

Kazuto responds, "Asuna, call the others! Tell them to log onto ALO immediately!"

Asuna asks, confused, "What? Why?"

Kazuto replies, "Please do that Asuna! I'll explain when we are in ALO! I'm going to call Usagi right away!"

Asuna replies, a bit confused, "Okay." When Asuna hangs up the phone, Kazuto starts to call Serena in which we see that e-mail address belongs to Suguha and the message reads: 'Come to the place where we had our rematch where I helped you on your final journey home, Kirito.'

 _ **July 23, 2025, Alfheim Online, Alne**_

Within the city of Alne, which has less players since Yggdrasil City and New Aincrad came into being when Ymir took over this virtual world, we find Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts, in their ALO avatars, are flying through the air towards the Northern Terrance of Alne.

Lisbeth asks Kirito, "Are you sure?"

Kirito says, "It has to be her. Only Usagi, Mamoru, and Usagi's friends would know about that other than Sugu and me."

When they reach the Northern Terrance in Alne, Tomoe says, pointing, "Look!" The others then look to see none other than Leafa, waving her hands and arms, at them with a warm smile on her face.

Kirito yells out, "Sugu!" Kirito flies down onto the ground of the Northern Terrance in which Leafa 'slams' into him and brings him into a hug.

Leafa says, with tears in her virtual eyes, "Kazuto! Big brother!"

As the others fly down, Kirito hugs Leafa and he says, "Thank god. It may have only been about a month, but it feels like forever."

Leafa asks, shocked, "A month? I have been only gone a month?"

Usagi comes over and she says, hugging Leafa, "I'm so glad that you are okay."

Leafa says, with a smile, "It's so good to see you again, Usagi. Oh, man! You don't know how much I missed you! It felt like forever!"

Mamoru says, "We are just glad that we found you."

Silica says, with a smile, "We were so worried about you."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "We just so happy that you are okay, Leafa-chan."

Leafa says, with a warm smile, "I'm sorry to worry you all." When Leafa releases from the hugs of Kirito and Usagi, Leafa says, "I figured that the same thing that happened to Davis and Kari happened to me especially after I went to their 'virtual home'."

Tomoe asks, "You know where they are?"

Hino asks, "What do you mean by 'virtual home'?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "It is a long story."

Kirito says, "We can talk about back at our house."

Haruka tells Mizuno, "Log out and tell Luke that we have found Leafa. We are going to need that program if we are going to return her to her body."

Mizuno says, "Right." Mizuno then brings up her player menu and she vanishes as she logs out.

Leafa asks, "Wait, you mean…?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "We have a way to bring you home, Sugu." Leafa smiles at the idea of returning to reality as the group heads for the elevator in Alne that leads to Yggdrasil City where Asuna and Kirito have a home to wait until Mizuno comes back with the program that can allow Leafa to return to her real world body.

 _ **July 23, 2025, Alfheim Online, Yggdrasil City**_

Inside of Kirito's and Asuna's home in Yggdrasil City, Yui, in her pixie form, is flying around Leafa, who is sitting down on the couch, with the others all around her.

Yui says, "I'm so glad that you are safe. Daddy was so worried about you! I also missed you too!"

Leafa tells Yui, with a warm smile, "I missed you, too, Yui!" Leafa says, "Man, I can't believe that only a month has past."

Hino asks Leafa, "Where have you been all this time?"

Leafa responds, "Personally, I'm not sure if you would believe it, but since Digimon are real, you might."

Usagi asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Leafa replies, "Well, I was in a place known as Rainbow Gardens and you won't find it because it isn't a man-made virtual world. It is a living breathing virtual world created by all of the digital information, especially gaming data, from internet and world wide web."

There are gasps and Lisbeth says, shocked, "No way! You're kidding!"

Leafa says, shaking her head, "Nope! And it is still growing due to VRMMO coming into play. But while this world is based on games, it is no game. It is a living world and it is dangerous."

Kirito says, plainly, "Much like SAO."

Leafa says, with a nod, "No kidding. And unlike VRMMO, there are no pain absorbers. When you get hurt, you don't lose health, you feel pain and it hurts…I mean it!"

Minako says, with a winch, "Oh, yipe!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "No kidding!"

Kirito says, seriously, "And I'm guessing if you lose your health, you are a goner."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, bro. It is just like SAO. You get only one life, there, and if you lose, there is no revival…you are dead and dead for good."

There are many looks of shock and Makoto says, "Whoa! That sounds like a dangerous place!"

Leafa says, "You got that right, Mako-chan. Even though I had all of my ALO stats and skills, it was a miracle that I survived in that world. I nearly died three times on my way to get here."

The others are shocked and Lisbeth says, with a whistle, "It must have been one tough place."

Leafa says, with a nod, "No joke." Leafa says, "Now, I kind of know better what you, Silica, Asuna, and big brother went through in SAO. However, Rainbow Gardens isn't exactly always a dangerous place. Plenty of the towns were pretty awesome and they had so many kinds of…Well, people. Remember, this is a living virtual world and not everyone is an NPC, but AI much like Yui-chan, however, they are considered players much like me."

There are more looks of shock and Silica asks, amazed, "AI players?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yep! They are a lot like Yui because they don't just think much like humans, but they feel just like humans. They don't follow any sort of program at all."

Yui says, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's incredible! A whole world of beings like me!"

Kirito asks, "Wait! You said not all of them are NPC?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Remember, this world is based on games especially MMO and RPG type games, so, there are NPC-like characters that act as guards for towns or they are part of quests. They are put there by the leaders of that world who are known as 'Game Masters' and they live at the top level of Rainbow Gardens."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Top level?"

Leafa says, "Rainbow Gardens is like a huge multi-layered cake with eight levels. I was at the lowest level, level eight, and the GM live at the top level, level one, and if you pass a special 'GM challenge', you can become a GM of Rainbow Gardens."

There are gasps and Minako says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Makoto says, awe-struck, "That's incredible!"

Kirito says, "Those challenges must be super-tough."

Leafa says, "That's what I heard."

Silica asks, "How did you get back to ALO, Leafa?"

Leafa responds, "Well, they can allow you to go into other VRMMO, but only after you earned the right. There are eight levels and while you can live on any of the levels, you can't move onto a higher level unless you pass a 'test' to allow you the ability to move and being on that level. I was stuck on level eight and in order to leave Rainbow Gardens for 'other worlds', I would have to be able to go up to level six and even then, I had to go on a special quest in order to get that right."

Asuna says, "It must have been tough."

Leafa says, "Yeah, it was. I'm still surprised that only has been a month."

Kirito says, "Well, we can relate, Leafa. When you are trapped in a 'foreign world' for long enough, time seems to 'slip away'."

The other SAO survivors in the group nod their heads and Usagi says, "Yeah, take it from people that know, Leafa. You aren't alone in that experience."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah. And I think that I can understand you, Kazuto, and the others a bit better." Just then the doors opens and everyone looks to see Mizuno enter the room.

Minako asks, "What's up?"

Mizuno says, with a smile, "Luke and the others will be ready within the day. They are making the preparations back. They have a room with its own Amuspheres and we will be able to use them to get into ALO."

Haruka says, "That's good."

Kirito asks Leafa, "Sugu?"

Leafa responds, "I'll be all right, big brother. I have a place to stay in Rainbow Gardens. It felt like forever, but I'm sure that I can handle one day."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Anyway, let's have a bit of a welcome back party for our girl!"

Minako says, excitedly, "That's a great idea, Liz!"

Tomoe asks, "Isn't this a bit too soon?"

Minako responds, "No way! Plus, our other Moon Princess has been going through a month of something similar to our main Moon Princess here and she has had enough of that in one lifetime! Let's have some fun!" Hino and Haruka can only shake their heads, but everyone agreed that a bit of a 'fun day' would be good for everyone in which Leafa can only smile knowing that she is about to go home soon.

 _ **July 24, 2025, Digidestined orphanage facility**_

Within the Digidestined orphanage facility, we find Kazuto, fully clothed minus his shoes, is lying down a bed with an Amusphere over his head and right now, we find him sitting up and taking the Amusphere off his head. He then puts on his shoes and joins the others in the room adjoining the room containing the medical recovery chambers with Davis, Kari, and Suguha in three of them with Luke, Datamon, and a group of doctors and nurses, human and Digimon, assembled all around the one containing Suguha's form. Inside of the room, Midori, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined are assembled.

Kazuto says, communicating to the other room, "Okay, Sugu is ready."

Luke gives a nod and he says, "All right, here we go." Soon enough, Luke and Datamon start typing on keyboards and looking on screens.

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Here we go."

Sora says, "This works and it will be just plain easy for us to bring back Davis and Kari too."

Tai says, with a nod, "And now, we know where they are."

Joe says, "The question is on how we are getting to this 'Rainbow Garden'."

Kazuto tells Midori, with a smile, "Sugu is coming home, mom. And a lot sooner than I did." Midori weakly smiles and after a minute, there is a smile on Luke's face.

Luke yells out, "Success! Suguha's mental data is back inside of our network! Here she is!" Soon after, everyone looks up in at a large screen and they see a Tron-like 'Digi-verse' where Suguha, wearing something from Tron, is inside. Luke asks Suguha, "Are you okay, Suguha-san? Does anything feel weird?"

Suguha looks over herself and she replies, "I'm okay. But you choose a 'Tron' theme? Seriously?"

Luke says, "Cliché, I know, but we wanted to be a bit unique for the moment."

Datamon responds, "Step one is done, but now, the next step is ready." As futuristic scanning devices appear on the screen with Suguha, Datamon says, "We must make sure that you are in-synch with your body, Suguha-san. Your mental data transfer back into your physical form must be excellent or there will be consequences. Please be patient."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Okay." As Suguha, in virtual form, is scanned, Datamon is looking over the data and his eyes widen for a moment, but they return to his stoic staff.

Datamon says, as the scanners around Suguha vanish, "We are ready to proceed."

Luke asks Suguha, "Are you ready Suguha-san?"

Suguha responds, "Ready as I will ever be."

Luke says, "Okay, here we go. You are logging out now." Luke pushes a button and Suguha vanishes from the scene like a person does from logging out of a VRMMO in which there is a minute of silence.

Afterwards, Datamon says, "Transfer completely successful. No complications."

As the others begin to smile at those words, Luke yells out, with a serious tone, "Release Suguha from the chamber now!" Soon after, the chamber opens with a loud hissing sound as 'smoke' comes out the chamber, hiding Suguha's form, Suguha's head is 'detached' from the Medicuboid portion of the chamber, and nurses cover her form with blankets. As the smoke clears, Suguha slowly open her eyes and as the haze fades from her eyes, she sees Luke looking at her and he asks, "Are you okay, Suguha-san?"

Suguha gives a slight groan and she responds, "Other than a major headache, I'm fine." Suguha slowly starts to sit up with the doctors and nurse covering her form in which Suguha blushes noticing that her form was a bit 'bare'. Soon after, she hears a nose from the glass where she looks to see the others looking at her with smiles on their faces.

Mina's voice comes over the intercom, "Hey, sleepyhead!"

Suguha smiles at them and she says, lowly, "I'm home." Back with the others, Midori gives a major sigh of relief and Kazuto holds her head in which Midori smiles warmly at her son while Datamon goes over to his partner and whispers something into his ear causing Luke to give a curious look which didn't go unnoticed by Raye, Amara, Darien, Serena, and Kazuto. Later on, Suguha, now in a hospital gown, is being looked over by Digimon and human nurses and doctors with an annoyed look on her face while the others are surrounding her.

Suguha responds, "Other than feeling stiff, I'm just fine! I don't need to go through this!"

One of the nurses, a Floramon, says, "You may have been only in our chamber for a month and the chambers regenerative actions prevented any and all weakening of your body, but we need to make sure that there are no aftereffects on you."

The Floramon's Digimon partner, a female nurse, responds, "Floramon is right, Suguha-san. This is advanced medical technology based on still PROTOTYPE medical technology."

Ami says, "Plus, the poison was made to destroy its victim from a cellular level, Suguha. We need to make sure that the process had been done correctly in regenerating all of the damage that it caused your body."

Joe says, with a nod, "Ami is right, Suguha-san. The poison did quite a number on you."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Can't argue with that."

Serena says, with a smile, "We're just glad that you are okay."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Sorry to worry you…sis."

Serena nods her head and Mimi asks Serena, "Don't you feel weird by her calling you that?"

Serena responds, "Not really, Mimi-san."

Trista says, with a smile, "Sometimes, there are bonds that transcend lifetimes."

Suguha tells her mom, a bit nervously, "Mom…"

Midori tells Suguha, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you are home, Suguha." Suguha smiles, but Midori tells her, with a bit of a stern tone, "While I can understand about why you didn't tell me, I didn't appreciate you jumping in like that. I already went through this with Kazuto. I'm not sure if I can take a third time."

Kazuto tells Midori, "I doubt that there will be a third time."

Suguha responds, "No kidding, big brother."

Midori responds, "There had better not be from both of you."

Kazuto and Suguha reply in unison, a bit nervously, "Yes, ma'am."

There are plenty of giggles and/or smiles at this and Raye says, with a plain tone, "I'm glad that's done and over with."

Serena says, with a nod, "I'm glad." Serena says, with a sigh, "And now, there is a new headache that I need to deal with."

Suguha asks, "What's up?"

Kazuto responds, with a sigh, "We've been called up for a meeting with the councilor of our school."

Suguha asks, "Why?"

Rika says, with a grin, "It seems like someone might have been a little too focused on certain subjects and not focusing on all of his studies."

Kazuto yells out, annoyed, "Hey! I've been working really on all of my studies!"

Suguha asks, "What about Serena?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "The councilor wants to do a 'review' and check on my progress. She feels that I may need 'extra counseling' than most SAO survivors."

Raye responds, "Not surprising since this thing scarred you a lot more than most, Meatball Head. I mean, you nearly had a relapse with what happened with Suguha!"

Suguha asks, surprised, "Really?"

Serena says, with a blush, "Well, you are my sister after all…"

Suguha responds, a bit solemnly, "Sorry, Serena."

Serena tells Suguha, "It isn't your fault, Suguha. You did your duty as a Sailor Scout."

Suguha says, drolly, "A lot of good that did."

Trista tells Suguha, "Yes, it did. You saved a lot of lives."

Amara says, "There was nothing that you could have done…"

Suguha screams out, with tears of anger and sorrow in her eyes, "Tell that to my friend! The friend that I couldn't save! I could have saved him!"

Michelle tells Suguha, "Suguha, there was nothing that you could do…!"

Suguha yells out, frustration in her voice, "Yes, there was! If I had my healing powers from Hotaru, I could have saved his life! There was still time!"

Hotaru says, "Suguha, the poison had negative energy in it. It would have negated your powers. There was nothing that you could have done."

Suguha responds, "Yes, there was. If I could have move the instant that idiot, Nagata…Oh no! Nagata!"

Darien responds, "It's all right, Suguha. Nagata suffered a nasty concussion and broken ribs, but he survived without permanent injury."

Suguha says, with a sigh of relief, "That's good. He is a pain, but he still a good friend." Suguha says, her hand turning into fists, "But he shouldn't have gotten hurt. I had the power and I let it go to waste. You would think that my memories of the Silver Millennium would remind me not to get so overconfident, but no, I had to let the power and the 'title' of 'one of the strongest Sailor Scouts in the universe' go to my head."

Asuna says, "Suguha…"

Suguha responds, solemnly, "Asuna, please don't."

Serena takes out Suguha's transformation brooch and she says, "This belongs to you if you want it back." Suguha looks at it for moment, she takes it into her hands, and when Midori wanted to protest, Kazuto touches her to make his adopted mother look at him and when Midori looks at her beloved adopted son, he shakes his head and Midori understands what he is meaning.

After a while, the doctors and nurses are finished and the head of the group says, "It seems like you are completely healthy, Suguha-san."

Suguha asks, "So, I'm free to go?"

The head doctor says, "Yes, but I am recommending you start physically working out right away. And I want you to send a report to us during every time that you are engaging in physical 'work' or 'labor' of any kind to make sure that your recovery is complete."

Joe says, "To make sure that there are no aftereffects of being in the chamber for a month or so."

Suguha nods her head and she asks, curiously, "So, they know all about us?"

The Floramon responds, "Only Luke, Datamon, and us and our Digidestined partners are the only ones that know the truth and it wasn't them that told us."

Suguha was about to ask the next obvious question when a familiar female voice says, "It was me." Everyone then looks to see Molly, Luke, Datamon, Trivia, and Aurora enter the room.

Suguha asks, surprised, "Molly?"

Trivia leaps up and she says, showing annoyance on her face, "She revealed situation on the day that you were brought in."

Molly says, "It would be kind of hard to explain on how you have gotten injuries like that as well as a poison that not even a Sailor Scout can heal."

Amara says, with a deepening glare, "Too many people know about us despite the situation with them."

Suguha asks, confused, "Situation?"

Trivia says, "Sailor Sun is right here."

Suguha is confused and she then asks, shocked and realizing what Trivia means, "Wait! You mean…?"

Molly responds, "Sailor Sun is Hikari Kamiya, Suguha."

Serena tells Suguha, "We learned about this shortly after we 'lost' you, Suguha."

Mina says, "It was quite a shock."

Lita says, "Tell me about it."

Suguha says, "And that means…"

Trivia says, "Daisuke Motomiya is the Solaris Prince."

Yolei says, "I was shocked to find out that Davis, of all people, is a prince."

TK says, with a smirk, "Well, we were less surprised when we learned about this 'Sun Kingdom'. That's Davis kind of kingdom in a nutshell."

Tai says, with a grin, "Yeah. I can see Davis being a kickass warrior prince."

Suguha says, glancing at Darien, "Um, Molly…"

Serena asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Trista says, a bit nervously, "I believe Suguha is talking about us knowing about Sailor Sun's full story."

Mina says, "What's there to tell? She is a fellow Sailor Scout like us and you said that she is a princess through not of the Solaris Kingdom."

Aurora says, nervously, "She isn't a princess of the Solaris Kingdom since the elder female sibling of the Solaris Prince became the princess of the lost Milky Way Kingdom, but she…"

Serena asks, "What?"

Suguha responds, "You are dating her brother, sis."

Darien and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scout say in unison, flabbergasted, "Say what?!"

Molly says, with a sigh, "Princess Akari is actually the princess of Earth and younger sister of Prince Endymon."

Darien asks, shocked, "My sister?!"

There are plenty of looks of shock and when plenty of them look at Suguha, she responds, "I knew that, but I didn't know who she was reincarnated as…Well, until now anyway."

Raye says, in a very irritated tone, "Okay, I've had enough of this! Secret after secret has been piled upon us on a 'need to know bases'."

Aurora tells Raye, "For good reasons Princess of Mars…"

Raye shouts out, irritated and interrupting Aurora, "Forgive me if I don't fucking buy it, you alley cat! I've had enough of this and I've had enough of one secret that you have been keeping from us especially Serena in particular! And that secret is the 'connection' between her, Suguha, and…Kayaba." There are eyes widen and Raye yells out, "I don't know what it is, but the three of them share something deep from the Silver Millennium and I think that Trista, Molly, Suguha, and you, two, cats know exactly what it is and most likely, Serena has absolute right to know that fact!"

Trista says, with a sigh, "She has the right to know that fact, Raye…"

Hotaru asks, "Then why Trista-mama?"

Suguha responds, "Because in her mental and emotional fragile condition, it could destroy her! I know since it nearly drove me insane and I'm not exaggerating!"

There are gasps of surprise and Trivia says, with a sigh, "When my princess regained her memories of her life in the Silver Millennium, she didn't take the memories of her 'connection' too well."

Suguha says, drolly, "That's putting it lightly."

Molly asks, "You really think that we want to keep this information from her?" Molly says, with a sigh, "Serena was rebuilding herself and herself from the damage that Kayaba and SAO caused her. We didn't want to 'expand' those wounds anymore."

Tai says, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, we need to focus on Davis and Kari. Based on what Suguha said, Davis and Kari are inside of this living virtual world, which sounds much like the Digi-World."

Izzy says, "There must be a logical way in."

Kazuto says, "Well, I'm going to leave that to you for now. Right now, I want to get my sister back home. Then I have to get ready for my appointment with the school councilor tomorrow."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Kazuto gives a confused look as Suguha gives a slight nervous look about what she is going to say.

 _ **July 25, 2025, SAO Memorial Academy**_

Inside of SAO Memorial Academy, which was originally just a temporary school for the SAO survivors that were still in school at the time of SAO, now, a full-fledged academy dedicated to the memory of all of the victims of SAO, dead or alive, Kazuto, wearing his school's summer uniform, is walking up to Keiko, Asuna, and Rika, wearing the female version of their school's summer uniforms.

Asuna asks Suguha, "Are you sure about this?"

Rika says, "Yeah, girlfriend. It just has been one day since you got back to the real world. While you weren't stuck in a virtual world as long as we were and you were in a pretty cool high tech medical chamber that left no chance for you to be like us when we got of SAO, it only has been a day."

Suguha says, with a smile, "It's for Yui. And besides, I've been surviving in a living virtual world where there is no pain receptors for about a month, but it felt so much longer in there. If I can handle that, I can handle learning how to swim for a simple ALO quest for Yui."

Kazuto says, "Thanks, Sugu. And I also think that it is a good idea since, like us, it will help you regain a sense of normalcy. I mean, ALO only runs on sixteen hour days. We aren't sure how the timeframe in that world works. A day there could be just an hour or something, so, you could have spent more time there in a way."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito-kun."

Keiko says, "However, I was really surprised when you said that fact. You are so good in sports."

Suguha says, drolly, "When it comes to water, I suck in the virtual world as much as the real world."

There are a few giggles and Kazuto asks, curiously, "Now, where is Serena?"

Rika says, seeing something, "There they are!" Everyone then looks to see Darien and the Sailor Scouts coming towards them with Serena wearing the female version of her school's summer uniform. Rika asks Serena, "What kept you slowpoke?"

Serena says, drolly, "Long night."

Suguha asks, "Another attack?"

Mina says, with a sigh, "Don't remind us. Thankfully Nebula and Neo Moon were there to help."

Suguha asks, shocked, "Why didn't you call me?"

Amara responds, "Why do you think?"

Darien says, "Right now, we are in a stalemate with the Dark Agency."

Raye says, "Won't be for long. They are up to something."

Lita says, "Let's forget about them for now."

Mina says, with a smile, "Let's enjoy a day at the pool!"

Serena says, drolly, "You are going to enjoy yourself. I've got another meeting to go through."

Raye responds, with a plain tone, "Well, with your reaction about one month ago, you might need it. And don't give me that glare, Serena!"

Serena says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!"

Darien tells Serena, lovingly, "We're just worried about you, Meatball Head."

Serena says, with a warm loving smile, "I know."

Darien kisses Serena on the forehead, causing her to blush, and he tells her, "Now, just bear with it."

Serena says, with a smile and sigh, "Okay."

Rika and Keiko can't help to be a bit envious of Serena and Rika tells Kazuto, "Too bad that you and Serena have to go on this perfect swimming day."

Kazuto says, "No kidding. And I worked my butt off this semester too."

Lita says, "Well, it could be a mistake, Kazuto. I mean, this school was just established and it was just made into a permanent school."

Mina says, "And the next semester, there is going to be the first batch of non-SAO survivor students going to attend."

Ami says, "I heard that they decided that there aren't going to be tests, but a selection 'exams' in which they are going to be interviewed and selected."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah. Since this school was founded to make sure that there would never be another 'SAO incident' or what happened when Sugou controlled ALO, they are looking for students that will expertise that will fit into the roles created by Full-Dive technology which are expanded every single day and all type of VR games especially VRMMO games. I hear that selection progress is going to be grueling."

Keiko says, amazed, "Wow."

Kazuto says, "However, until the number of us, SAO survivors, is reduced down in numbers, they are going try to keep us as separate as possible, but I don't doubt that we are going to be sharing classes with them." Kazuto says, "Anyway, this is such a perfect day and I'm going to be inside all day talking about my grades."

Rika says, with a grin, "It's too bad since you aren't going to be able to see us in our swimsuits."

Kazuto blushes and Serena says, glaring at Rika, "Liz, cut it out."

Serena escorts Kazuto into the school building and Rika says, "See you later! Say 'hi' to the sexy councilor!"

Kazuto nearly face-faults and Raye tells Mina, "She is as bad as you, Mina!"

Mina says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Michelle says, "And when her temper is off, she is as bad as you, Raye-chan."

Raye and Rika yell out in unison, "Hey!" When Rika and Raye look at each other, plenty of the others giggle as they give blushes of embarrassment. Later on, Serena and Kazuto were inside of the main building and knocking on the door to the councilor's office.

A female voice responds, "Who is it?"

Kazuto says, "It's Kazuto. I'm here with Serena."

The female voice responds, "Come on in." Kazuto and Serena enter the room where they see a young brown haired woman with brown eyes and wearing a female school councilor outfit in which they come forward, but a nearby chair spins around to reveal none other than Seijirou Kikuoka, the member of the VR division of the government that headed the task force that dealt with the 'SAO incident' in which Ami, Trista, Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mother, and Izzy were a part of it, right in front of them.

Serena says, narrowing her eyes, "You."

Seijirou says, "It has been a while, Miss Tsukino."

Serena says, "I'm getting the feeling that there is nothing wrong with Kazuto's grades and this 'counseling session' isn't real."

Seijirou says, "Yeah, sorry. It was the only way that I can talk to you two."

The school councilor walks away and she tells them, "If you need me, I'll be in the other room."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Why do I get the feeling that we are going to need it?"_

Seijirou says, "Please sit down."

Kazuto asks, "What is this all about?"

Seijirou says, "I'm trying to wrap up the SAO and ALO incidents, but there is one more thing that I need for my report."

Kazuto says, "We've been over this with you. You should check out the logs."

Seijirou says, "The logs only tell me where players have been and when. In order to wrap this up, I need to understand why he did this. Why did Kayaba make SAO into a death game? What was his overall purpose? Those are the questions that need to be answered."

Serena asks, "Look into the eyes of a madman, huh?"

Seijirou says, "If you want to look at it that way, yes. And in order to do that, I don't just need people closest to him. No. I need the two people that finally took him down. In order to get the complete understanding of SAO, I knew that I should listen to your stories and then I hope that I can finally get an understanding of him. If Kayaba were still alive, I would be taking up his day rather than yours through then again, even if he was still alive, he would be dead by now since the courts would have most likely sentience him to death by now. Here in Japan, the death sentence can only be given out for treason and murder, but Kayaba would have most likely gotten it in a snap since nearly four thousand people died in SAO."

Kazuto says, "I would say that it would have taken time for Kayaba to go the 'chopping block', but the media outcry would have been so huge, they would have rushed to get rid of him to give the people what they wanted."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Bingo. And it looked I would have come to you two anyway." Seijirou asks, "So, can you give me a hand?"

Kazuto asks, "And if we refuse?"

Seijirou responds, "When they were collecting the NervGears for disposal, who let you and Serena-san keep one each? Who was the one that told you two the location of Asuna's hospital? And who is keeping the media away from the SAO survivors especially Serena-san since she is related to you-know-who?"

Serena says, drolly, "I knew that would happen." Serena then takes out a smart phone, pushes some buttons, and shows Seijirou the screen causing Seijirou to gasp in shock and he becomes really nervous.

Seijirou asks, stunned, "How did you…?"

Serena responds, with a sly smirk, "I had Ami-chan and Trista-chan look into you, Seijirou-dono."

Seijirou says, nervously, "I see." Since he can't see the screen, Kazuto can't help to wonder what was on the smart phone screen and Seijirou asks, "Stop putting those things over your heads and this never sees the light of day?"

Serena replies, with a sly smile, "As you can see, I can 'play the game too'."

Seijirou says, "You have got more HIM in you than you want to admit, Serena-san." Serena then gives Seijirou a completely out of character deadly glare that causes him and Kazuto, despite it not being directed at him, to become quite nervous and Seijirou says, nervously, "I meant that in a good way!"

Serena gives a sigh and she says, "All right, I'll help."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I'm with Serena, but this is the last time."

Seijirou says, as he puts a recorder down on the table in-between him and the two SAO survivors, "Thank you. I think that we should start from the beginning. I think that it was."

Serena says, "November Sixth, Twenty-twenty-two. It is a day that I can never forget and will never forget forever." Soon after, Kazuto and Serena began to recant their tales during their two years in SAO while we head outside where we find Suguha, wearing a one piece school swimsuit, with Rika, Keiko, and Asuna, all of them wearing their own swimsuits, in the Olympic sized pool with Ami and Michelle, both of whom wearing their own swimsuits, are helping out as Asuna pulls Suguha as she is face first in the water as she learns how to swim.

When Suguha takes her head out of the water, Michelle tells her, with a smile, "Very good, Suguha."

Ami says, with a nod, "You are getting used to it."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, I am."

Ami asks, "Shall we talk a break?"

Rika and Keiko reply in unison, "Roger!" They go onto the pool grounds outside of the pool itself where Darien and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, minus Serena, are waiting for them with a good sized 'feast' for all of them.

Keiko says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Lita says, with a smile, "I made sure that there was enough for everyone."

Keiko says, "You are an incredible cook, Lita!"

Lita says, "Thanks."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Serena was right to say that your cooking skills are those of a master chef."

Lita says, rubbing her head, "Oh, stop!"

Suguha asks, curiously, "Anyway, I never got to ask you this: How did you meet my brother?"

Mina says, remembering something, "Oh, yeah! We've always wondered about how you guys knew our girl too."

Hotaru says, "Our hime only told us so much for obvious reasons."

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah, but maybe you would like to tell us how you know our girl." Soon enough, Keiko, Rika, and Asuna tell about how each of them first met Kazuto and Serena, as Kirito and Usagi, in SAO.

When they were done, Mina says, "It sounds like you had an adventure and a half, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a smile, "We did. Kirito and Usagi saved my life and helped me get Pina back."

Ami says, "Who was preserved as part of your character data from SAO and from what Yui tells me, she is quite advanced AI and I have to agree from what I have seen from my scans of her."

Michelle tells Rika, with a smile, "It seems like you became close to our princess as we are, Rika."

Rika says, "It does help that she saved my life without hesitation and complete risk to her own life as Asuna can attest."

Asuna says, with a smile, "For once, I have to agree. At the time that we met, I felt that sooner or later, we were going to die, but Usagi refused to give up on me or anyone else. Both she and Kirito inspired me to live on and fight to get home."

Rika says, with a smirk, "And she helped give birth to our famous 'Asuna the Flash'."

Asuna says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey!" Rika smirks at Asuna and Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, I think Usagi became more famous than me. She not only fought on the front lines, but she went up and down all over Aincrad to do her best to protect the lives of the other players. She was known as the 'Valkyrie of Mercy' or simply, the 'White Valkyrie'. Other than those that had a 'stupid beef' like with piece of dirt, Kibaou, and the orange guilds, she was considered a hero by many in SAO."

The Sailor Scouts are amazed and Rika says, with a smirk, "Well, these days, both she and Kirito are considered the main heroes of SAO. Despite those that witnessed that battle between Heathcliff and the two of them keeping their mouths shut up about her being Sailor Moon, word gotten out that Kirito and her were the ones that defeated and now, they are the legendary heroes that 'slew the fiend', Kayaba. During the early days at school, plenty of the players recognized Kirito, which isn't surprising that our faces were made to look like our real life faces, and the guys tried to figure out which of us, girls, could be Usagi."

Asuna tells the Sailor Scouts, with a smile, "However, Kirito and I talked with a few of the students at our school that were part of the final boss raid and all of us agreed to keep ALL of our knowledge of Usagi a secret especially her face."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Thank you, Asuna."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It is no problem, Hotaru. Usagi deserves at least some form of peace."

Raye says, with a sigh, "No joke, but when we tried to give it to her, she throws herself back to the battlefield again."

Lita asks Darien, "How is she now these days?"

Darien responds, "Better, but…" Darien says, with a sigh, "After what happened about a month ago, it took her a few days to 'calm down' and get focused. However, I managed to get her to talk, but she is clearly taken a 'hit' from that event."

Suguha says, solemnly, "Sorry about that."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "You were doing your duty as a Sailor Soldier and don't say that it wasn't enough…"

Suguha yells out, with an uncharacteristic dark expression, "You weren't there until the end!"

Plenty of the others yelp out at her angered tone and dark expression and Rika says, nervously, "Easy, Suguha. We're here to prepare for that quest for Yui." Suguha nods her head and continues to eat while the others look at her with concern. Later on, we find Serena and Kazuto talking with Seijirou and finishing up their story in ALO before Ymir took over its operations.

Kazuto says, "GM are the rulers of the worlds that they create and they can even call up the power of deities when in that world."

Serena says, "Even if it is 'their world', it doesn't mean that they can't be beaten in it and they aren't truly deities, not even in the worlds that they create. Their power only came from the system that maintained that world and that system has its limits in which even a GM's power can be taken away from them. True power doesn't come from any system, but it comes from one's self."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Sugou became consumed by the power that he gained by the system and that's why he self-destructed."

Serena says, "Once he had gained a taste of power, it took him over completely and when we took it away, he collapsed like a deck of cards."

Seijirou says, nodding his head, "That he did." Just then there is a ringing sound and Kazuto looks over his smart phone in which he looks at Serena and nods.

The two of them get up from their seats and Kazuto says, "Well, we have got to get going. I'm going to meet up with my friends for ALO."

As the two of them start to leave, Seijirou says, "One more question, if you don't mind." When Kazuto and Serena look at Seijirou, he asks, "You heard of 'The Seed'?"

Kazuto says, "Of course."

Serena responds, "Who hasn't?"

As soon as Serena and Kazuto leave the room, Seijirou turns off his recording machine and he says, "I will see you soon…Kirito and…Sailor Moon."

 _ **July 27, 2025, Digidestined orphanage facility**_

Inside of the Digidestined orphanage facility, Kazuto, Suguha, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners are assembled together in front of Luke and Datamon as they show them what looks like game cartridge for the Amusphere.

Tai asks, amazed, "A way to get into Rainbow Gardens?"

Datamon says, with a nod, "Yes. When we retrieved Suguha-san's mental data, there was extra data stored in her as well."

Suguha asks, "Extra data in me?"

Luke says, with a nod, "Yes. From what Datamon and I could decode, it is a way to use the Amusphere to gain access to Rainbow Gardens as if you were going into a VRMMO game."

Datamon says, "This cartridge is the result. All one needs to do is put into an Amusphere rig and log in as if they were logging into Full-Dive game."

Kazuto says, a bit suspiciously, "I'm surprised that you could get it done so quickly."

Luke tells Kazuto, "I know what you are thinking and you are right. We had help in creating this."

Lita asks, "Who?"

Luke responds, "We don't know, but we have a message that came with the data and the creepy thing is…It is addressed to all of you."

Ami asks, "It is?"

Datamon responds, "Yes. It mentions the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined by name."

Luke says, taking out a touch pad, "The message says: 'By now, whoever you are, you are reading this to the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, Kirito, and all of his friends…'"

Kazuto says, interrupting, "That's my penname."

Luke says, with a nod, "I see." Luke says, "The message continues: '…By now, you have learned of the existence of a living virtual world and it is the current home of Dai and Akari, who are the Digidestined's 'missing' friends, Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya, lost in the virtual realm for over two years by now. By this time, you have the means to bring them home since you have brought Leafa back from this realm by the time that you are reading this. However, there is more to your mission in Rainbow Gardens than retrieving your friends 'lost' in this living virtual realm, but you will learn that as soon as you get here. I wish you luck on your endeavors and look forward to seeing you.' And that's the message…At least the main part of it."

Amara asks, "The main part?"

Luke says, "There is more, Amara-san."

Raye asks, suspiciously, "Who is it from?"

Datamon responds, "Unknown. The person identified himself as someone called Heathcliff."

There is silence for a moment and then Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Serena, Tai, TK, Matt, Yolei, Jun, and Ken shout out in unison, flabbergasted, "HEATHCLIFF?!"

Mimi asks, "Why does that name seem familiar?"

Yolei tells Mimi, "That's Kayaba's SAO avatar name, Mimi!"

Luke asks, shocked, "Are you serious?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, we are."

Suguha says, with a dark expression forming, "No kidding, Luke-san."

Luke says, taking a deep breath, "I see. Well, this next part is for Suguha-san."

Suguha asks, curiously, "It is?"

Luke tells Suguha, "The next part is: 'PS: By now, you probably suspect something and yes, you are right. I was the one that thrown you into that world and I was the one that trapped Daisuke and Hikari in that world which wasn't too hard since those chambers were based on the Medicuboid which was based on the NervGear which made it easy to hack into them even from SAO. I know that you remembered our 'past history' and now, I have thrown down the gantlet. What is your answer?' And that's it."

Suguha becomes enraged and she yells out, angrily, "That rotten SOB!" Suguha then slams her fist into a nearby wooden table and breaks the table right in half much to the shock and surprise of the others!

Joe says, stunned, "Whoa!" Suguha then snatches the cartridge from the shocked Luke and starts to stomp off before Kazuto stops her.

Kazuto asks, "Where are you going Sugu?"

Suguha responds, angrily, "Where do you think big brother? I've had it to here with his fucking games! I'm going into Rainbow Gardens to get Dai and Akari out of there and then I'm going to find him to ram my sword down his throat!"

Rika says, nervously, "Whoa, girlfriend! You just got back!"

Suguha says, with a deadly serious tone, "And now, I'm going back to end this nonsense once and for all!"

Tai says, "Not without me, you aren't!" When everyone looks at Tai, he says, "That's my sister in there! And you don't think that I'm pissed off at that jerk even more! It was bad enough what he did to us, but now, he has gotten my sister and Davis involved in this for no fucking reason!"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Actually there is a reason." When everyone then looks at Suguha, she says, solemnly, "Davis and Kari are the Solaris Prince and Sailor Sun and they were the ones that helped me reach that ass where I fought him at the end of the Silver Millennium."

There are plenty of looks of surprise and Cody says, "And Kayaba knew this."

Trista says, "It is most likely."

Sora asks, curiously, "Revenge?"

Suguha says, shaking her head, "No. He is many things, but he is NEVER a vengeful type. He accepts his losses fair and square."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Sugu is right on that one. I know him well enough after our experiences in SAO. No, he has got a plot going on."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right, Kazuto."

TK says, with a snarl, "And Davis and Kari are just 'pawns' in that scheme of his! Damn it!"

Jun asks, angrily, "What is that monster plotting now?"

Suguha says, "I don't know and I don't care. Once I get them out of there and take him down, we won't need to care anymore."

Kazuto stops Suguha and he says, "You aren't going, Sugu…At least not alone."

Suguha says, "Sorry, big brother, but I've got the only way in."

Datamon says, "Actually, we were able to make many duplicates of that same 'key' into Rainbow Gardens." Suguha winches and she glares at Luke and Datamon with such a glare that it makes the even stoic Datamon gives off a nervous expression which unnerves plenty of the other Digimon in the room.

Veemon says, nervously, "Wow!"

Gatomon says, "No kidding, Veemon."

Biyomon says, "If she can make someone like Datamon become nervous, she can be pretty scary."

Mina tells Suguha, "It seems like you have been just 'outvoted' and 'outmaneuvered', girlfriend." Suguha's right eyebrow twitches a lot to show that she is quite nervous and irritated as well.

Darien says, "Before we even thinking about 'diving in', we should realize that for one thing that world isn't a game. It is a living and breathing virtual world much like this Digital World and a lot of the beings, the intelligent ones, are mainly much alive and not NPC."

Kazuto says, "That's a good point, Darien."

Izzy says, with a nod, "I agree, Kazuto."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu, I know that you want to do this alone…for whatever reason that I'm not completely sure that I understand, but I nearly lost you once."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right. You are Kirito-kun's sister and you are our friend too, Suguha." Suguha sighs and she nods her head in defeat knowing that she won't be able to convince much less stop them from going into Rainbow Garden with her.

 _ **July 27, 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Inside of the 'living virtual world' known as Rainbow Gardens, Dai and Akari are going through a large town/city where there are various humanoids, humans, human-animal hybrids, and beings that you would see in myth, legends, as they head to some kind of location.

Akari tells Dai, "We actually did it, Dai-kun!"

Dai says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Akari says, "We actually made it to level one!"

Dai says, nodding his head, "I know, Kari-chan!"

Akari asks, "By the way, I haven't seen Leafa in a while."

Dai says, "Yeah, I know."

Akari says, "I hope that she is okay."

Dai tells Akari, "She is a tough girl, Kari-chan."

Akari says, "I know, Dai-kun. She made to level six from level eight in just about month."

Dai says, "Yeah. She can go back into the 'outside world' and into ALO as well as other VRMMO."

Akari says, "She didn't exactly tell us on how she got trapped here in the first place and that worries me."

Dai says, "No joke. If those Amusphere can cause people to get thrown here, there is big trouble on the horizon."

Akari responds, solemnly, "I hope not."

Dai says, nodding his head, "No joke, Kari-chan. Anyway, let's celebrate with a big meal."

Akari tells Dai, "Geez, Dai-kun, you and food." Dai and Akari giggle as they walk away not knowing that an armored figure is watching them and while we can't see this figure's face completely, we can see the lips of the figure curl into a smile before he walks away.

 **End of Chapter 5**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Clash in the Rainbow Garden."**

That's the end of the next chapter, everyone! I think that many of you know what the 'big secret' that Suguha is hiding from Serena and the others in the form of hers and Serena's 'connection' to Kayaba from the Silver Millennium in this story, but I'm not going to confirm or deny it, folks. You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Clash in the Rainbow Garden

You might remember about Rainbow Gardens being mentioned in my **Hollow Fragment** fanfiction, right? Well, you have must have wondered what it was all about, but now, you won't have to wonder anymore, everyone. This will give you a good idea about what Rainbow Gardens is about and expect it to have a 'focus point' in this and future stories of this series, folks. You are also going to see a repeat of something else that happened in **Hollow Fragment** in this chapter, but you are going to have to read and find out! Anyway, I hope that everyone had a happy thanksgiving!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **July 28, 2025, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Japan, Jadeite is with a group of figure discussing about the situation.

Jadeite says, with a sneer, "Those bratty Sailor Scouts are still causing us problem despite us being stronger than the Negaverse was when we first fought them."

One of the figures says, in a distorted female voice, **"They have gotten stronger with the additions of Sailor Nebula and Sailor Celestial."**

Jadeite says, with an evil smirk, "Well, Sailor Moon's reborn sister is out of commission thanks to that group of disgruntled SAO survivors that had a silly 'thing' against her brother."

Another figure responds, **"I guess that you weren't informed. Sailor Celestial's mind has been retrieved from the virtual world and restored to her body."**

Jadeite gasps and he yells out, angrily, "That little wench is back?! Well, it just gives me the pleasure to kill her."

A third figure tells Jadeite, **"You will not kill her, Jadeite! Not yet!"**

Jadeite asks, shocked, "What? Why?"

The first figure says, **"We believe that she may be the 'key' to 'him' and for another thing, she may be the source of THAT power."**

Jadeite asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

The second figure responds, **"Yes, we are. We need to know if she is the source and if she can control that power."**

Jadeite says, "Then I will go after her at once."

The third figure replies, **"No, Jadeite. Despite how important that she and Heathcliff are, there is something else. Heathcliff may be plotting our downfall since we believe that the Solaris Prince and his beloved, Prince Endymon's sister, are indeed reincarnated and their reincarnation have been found."**

Jadeite yells out, stunned, "What?"

The first figure says, **"I don't need to tell you what will happen if they awaken and join up with Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity. They, along with Princess Selene, will cause our never-ending nightmares and could lead to our demise."**

Jadeite says, "I'll stop them!"

The first figure says, with a very serious tone, **"See that you do, Jadeite! See that you do!"** The figures fade away and Jadeite gains a snarl as he thinks about both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as well as his plans of revenge for both of them, but his main focus is on the mission given to them by these figure, who seem to be Jadeite's new 'superiors' which seems to bare ill-will to a particular duo.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 6:** **Clash in the Rainbow Garden**

 _ **July 29, 2025, Crown Fruits Parlor**_

Inside of the Crown Fruits Parlor, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko are assembled together as Suguha puts a small present in front of Serena.

Suguha tells Serena, "I know that it is a month late, but happy birthday."

Serena takes the present and she responds, "Suguha, you didn't have to!"

Suguha responds, "Hey, you are my sister! What kind of sibling would I be if I didn't care?"

Serena opens the package, revealing a gorgeous necklace, and she says, awe-struck, "It's beautiful!"

Suguha says, "I'm glad that you like it."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "I do, Suguha."

Kazuto says, "I told her that you didn't care since she was stuck in a virtual world for a month, but she insisted."

Rika says, "Anyway, we should celebrate the return of our girl from that place."

Suguha says, nervously, "I don't think that we should celebrate that since we are going back." Suguha says, with a sigh, "In which I think that you shouldn't go and let me handle this myself."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Sugu…"

Mina says, "No way, girlfriend! You are one of us and we don't let one of our own go in there without help from her girls!"

Hotaru says, "Plus, you are our princess' sister from her past life and she was really distressed after what happened to you."

Suguha says, "Yeah. Sorry about that Serena."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "Like I said before, you couldn't help it."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "We just thankful that you are all right."

Suguha says, "Thanks, Asuna." Suguha says, "However, haven't you had enough of Kayaba? You've been already through enough. You, especially Serena, don't need to put yourself in any more grief."

Serena says, with a plain tone, "Suguha, you should know how I feel. If Kayaba is responsible for what happened to Davis and Kari, I can't help myself, but get involved. I'm trying not to obsessive with it, but until the legacy of SAO comes to its final close, at least in this case, it will dominate plenty of my thoughts and feelings."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Something that never should have happened. I should have ended this one thousand years ago back in the Silver Millennium. If I only struck the final blow…if only I ended this back then, then Sword Art Online would have NEVER happened. He couldn't let it go! He just couldn't let it go!"_ Unconsciously, Suguha's expression becomes an uncommon dark and angered expression which scares a few of them.

Keiko asks, nervously, "Are you okay, Suguha?"

Suguha snaps out of her thoughts and she asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Mina says, nervously, "You were making a face that you were going to kill something and I mean that literally."

Suguha says, surprised, "Oh! Sorry about that."

Kazuto asks, "Is something wrong Sugu?"

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "Everything, big brother. He…He just couldn't let go! He couldn't let go of the past!"

Lita asks, curiously, "Who?"

Raye responds, "Who else? Kayaba!"

Hotaru asks Suguha, "What do you mean?"

Suguha says, "Kayaba is stuck in the Silver Millennium in many sorts of ways. He recreated the very same castle that he had ages ago…The same castle that started to beginning of the end of the Silver Millennium…a castle built by a selfish self-righteous SOB that turned into selfish ass with a deity complex…a genocidal jerk that would sacrifice four thousand just to 'wake me up'…"

Rika asks, "Huh?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Remember when Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna talked about their meeting with Kayaba after they beat him in SAO? When he said that he partially didn't remember why he did what he did with SAO? Well, the reason, at least how I see, is because he has too many damn reasons, that's why. From what I heard, he hasn't freaking changed in one thousand years! He is still the same scheming jerk! When we think about thinking ahead, we do it one step ahead…This guy plans five to seven steps ahead! Even when things change unexpectedly, he welcomes it! To him, change is good. He thinks perfection is stagnation and yet, he thinks in terms of absolutes at times namely 'black and white' while trying to be more of 'black, white, grey, and in color'."

Rika says, with a curious tone, "He sounds like a whole mess of contradictions."

Kazuto says, "I think so. Based on my experience, he doesn't care about human life, even his own, and yet he is confirming the human will over the system though he said that we taught him about that."

Asuna asks Suguha, "But what do you mean by sacrificing four thousand to wake you up?"

Ami gives a gasp and she asks, "You don't mean…?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "One of the many reasons that Kayaba did SAO was to force me to awaken as Princess Selene and Sailor Celestial." There are multiple gasps and Suguha says, looking at Trista, "The instant that Kayaba started SAO, it was only matter of time, wasn't it? He just had to finish our fight."

Trista nods her head, solemnly, and Hotaru asks, "What does Suguha mean Trista-mama?"

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "It means that our battle a millennia into the past wasn't finished. You saw the vision of what happened during Serena's and Leo's duel? Well, the thing is, while we fatally wounded each other, I didn't finish that fight. I left and he didn't in which I died when I returned home on that horrible day. For Kayaba, something 'unfinished' disgusts him. In order for 'new beginnings' to start, the 'old cycle' has to end."

Kazuto asks, angrily, "Wait! Are you saying that one of the reasons that he did SAO…and caused all that suffering especially to Serena was because of a fight you and he fought one thousand in the past?"

Suguha replies, with a serious tone, "That's the way that jerk is, big brother! He doesn't want revenge! That isn't him! He just wants to end the fight! He doesn't fucking care about winning or losing! To him, he is trapped in the past! The Silver Millennium never ended for Kayaba and what he did prove it!" Suguha thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Through I'm one to call the kettle black when I say being trapped in the past."_

Asuna says, shocked, "I can't believe it."

Suguha says, putting her hands together which are shaking, "If only I had ended it on that day…If I just taken enough of the strength I had left and rammed my sword right through his freaking heart…"

Trista tells Suguha, "Princess, you can't be sure that he wouldn't have been reborn if you struck him down personally."

Suguha says, with a serious tone, "I don't think so, Trista…I KNOW so!" Suguha says, with a snort, "And now, I have to live within the shadow that man…that monster created…the bloody shadow of Sword Art Online…the shadow of Aincrad…The castle that I helped create so long ago."

There are multiple gasps and Mina asks, stunned, "Wait! What?"

Trista says, with a sigh, "It is the truth." When everyone, minus Suguha, looks at Trista, she says, with a solemn tone, "The original Aincrad, the one that SAO's Aincrad is completely based on, may have been designed by Kayaba in his past life, but he didn't have the power to create it. It was like a whole other world. However, there was one with the power to do so."

Amara says, "Princess Selene AKA Sailor Celestial, the Soldier of Reality."

Rika asks, stunned, "You're kidding me, right?"

Suguha says, solemnly, "She isn't, Rika." When everyone looks at Suguha, she says, solemnly, "Everything comes back to him and to me. Long ago, I created the original Aincrad for him and like with Serena, I thought it was one thing and it turned into something else. It became part of the very reason that Metallia was able to latch onto the hearts of Earthlings and control them. He had brought out their fears that we were acting like deities with our superior powers and technology when it was nothing of the sort."

Trista says, "Queen Serenity believed that Earthlings had the power to become great and felt that we should watch over them and not interfere because she didn't want them to become dependent on us or create the very fear that Suguha just mentioned."

Suguha says, with a sneer, "But Kayaba felt different. He claimed that we were holding Earthlings back and we should aid and guild them which was complete nonsense. He claimed to believe in Earthlings, but as a matter of fact, he never really truly believed in the strength of Earth's people and his actions allowed Metallia to use their weaknesses to turn them into his puppets. Only Endymon was unaffected and his own so-called noble knights betrayed him."

Hotaru says, "A self-fulfilling prophecy."

Suguha says, "More or less, Hotaru. But then SOB wouldn't admit that he was wrong and I had to stop him as well as hope to reserve the situation." Suguha says, with a sigh, "I failed. I had let that ass use me in his plans and started the downfall of my beloved home so long ago."

Trista tells Suguha, "As I have stated before, civilizations come and go and the seed of fear was already planted into the people of Earth."

Suguha responds, with a stern tone, "Well, the Silver Millennium might have lasted a few more centuries at least if I didn't let that jerk play me like a fiddle." Suguha says, "And now, it is the start of Kayaba's true end game. Like those visions said, SAO was the beginning. I know that Kayaba had regained his memories of the Silver Millennium sometime during Serena's early adventures as Sailor Moon. Most likely, the time that she got the Silver Crystal back and while he was plotting SAO for a longer time, he was doing it for reasons unknown to him at the time, but this new information didn't stop his plans at all, not him of all people. No, they accelerated his plans. He wanted…He needed back in the game to settle our war one thousand years in the past."

Lita says, "Okay, that's seriously messed up."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Like he isn't? Now, you know. You know a good extent of my guilt…the crimes that I bare on my back…including being part of the reason of SAO."

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu, you can't blame yourself for Kayaba!"

Suguha responds, with a serious tone, "Can't I? You know what we discussed is the truth and the absolute truth! That madman had many crazy and insane reasons for SAO and I'm one of them! He wanted me 'back in the game'! And he got me! All that pain and suffering just for his own selfish and sick purposes including awakening my power as Sailor Celestial and just because he couldn't let it go! He couldn't let go of the Silver Millennium and he allowed himself to be stuck in the past to cause pain and misery in the present. I have to end this before whatever 'grand scheme' he has in the making after SAO and it involves Davis and Kari. This has to end. The Silver Millennium is over and it is in the past. And the past should be allowed to rest. And I'm going to make sure it does by kicking his fucking digital ass all over cyberspace before I scatter his data to the far reaches of the net for good!" Suguha slams her fist into the table while making sure to control her strength so she doesn't snap it in half like she did with a few other tables earlier on in the days that she returned from her time in the virtual world.

Amara says, "As much as I hate to admit it, Suguha is right." When everyone looks at Amara, she says, "The shadow of that madman still hangs over us especially more so since we know the truth about his connection to the Silver Millennium…and to us as well. That 'death game' may be over, but for us, SAO was just the beginning and until it is over, the shadow remains."

Suguha says, "And that's why I need to end this once and for all. I need to face that jerk and end him once and for all. He won't stop until he gets that. Well, I intend to give it to him and it will be him or I left standing after our final fight."

Asuna asks, concerned, "Final fight?"

Suguha says, with a serious tone, "That nut won't settle for anything less, Asuna." Suguha gets to her feet and goes over to the restroom for obvious reasons.

When she is gone, Kazuto asks Raye, "Raye?"

Raye responds, "I sense a great feeling of betrayal in her emotions."

Keiko asks, "Betrayal?"

Rika says, "Well, she did say that she was the one that forged the original Aincrad in her past life under the direction of Kayaba."

Raye says, with a nod, "Yes…"

Serena asks, "Raye?"

Raye tells Serena, "Serena, the feeling that I'm getting goes deeper than that. Meatball Head, I think that you, Suguha, and Kayaba had some kind of 'deep connection' back in the Silver Millennium."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "I feel the same way." Amara says, looking at Trista, "And I know that you know something about it, Trista."

Everyone looks at Trista and Hotaru asks, "Is this true, Trista-mama?"

Trista sighs and she says in reply, with a nod, "I do, but…"

Darien asks, "But?"

Trista responds, "I am under orders not to say anything."

Mina asks, surprised, "Orders?"

Raye responds, with a serious glare, "From whom?"

Trista replies, with a surprising deadly serious glare, "From Queen Serenity herself." There are gasps and Trista says, with a plain tone, "And she told Sailor Nebula the same despite she wasn't planning to, but her emotions want her to really want to answer our princess' question. I was given this order on the day of the meet up of Serena with her fellow SAO survivor friends in which only Queen Serenity herself or Suguha will be allowed to say. Suguha wants to say something, but it…it is just too painful."

Rika asks, "How is it painful?"

Trista says, "You have to ask Suguha. As I have said and I am serious, I am under orders not to say a thing."

Raye says, "We know, Trista. Amara and I can tell."

Amara asks, "Why would Queen Serenity give such an order?"

Darien thinks in his mind, plainly, _"That's a very good question. Why would she allow only her and her younger daughter say anything about what they know about Kayaba and the Silver Millennium and not say a thing even to Serena?"_

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Why? What is Serenity-mama not wanting to tell me about Kayaba, Suguha, and her? Why is it so painful for her and Suguha?"_

Kazuto, thinking that it is best to change the subject, says, "I think that our main focus should be finding Davis and Kari in that virtual world and bringing them home."

Asuna responds, with a nod, "Kirito-kun is right. We can worry about the commander…I mean Kayaba another day."

Rika says, "You might have to tell Suguha that one, Asuna."

Raye says, "I just got a bad feeling that she might 'fly off the handle'. We need to keep a close eye on her there."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I hate to say it, but point taken. I'm concerned about Sugu since whatever those memories unlocked in her, it is causing her to act obsessed when it comes to 'him'."

Amara says, nodding her head, "Agreed. While we are in there, we don't let her leave our sight at all." Within the bathroom, Suguha is over a sink and splashing water over her face in which she looks inside of a mirror where the images of herself as Princess Selene and Leafa appear in her mind.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Soon, I will end this. Kazuto…Big brother, I'm sorry to you and to Serena. I don't know what to say to Serena without hurting her. How can I even tell her? That fiend already torn her heart apart by SAO and she has yet to completely get over it. And I'm sorry to you. I know that you are trying to repair our family bonds, but like you were once, I'm trapped in a place that I haven't been able to come back yet. However, my 'prison' has been with me all my life, but Sword Art Online revealed that 'prison'. It was exactly what 'he' wanted when he committed this repeat of what he done back in the Silver Millennium. Well, when I finally beat him once and for all and put an end to his legacy, I can finally break free…of everything and I can finally forge my own future away from that fiend's shadow."_ Suguha looks at her transformation broach and she walks off to rejoin the others.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Digidestined orphanage facility**_

With the Digidestined, the Sailor Scouts, Darien, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko are assembled with Luke, Datamon, and Molly as Suguha explains things about Rainbow Gardens, the living virtual world.

When she is done, Luke says, with a nod, "It is exactly like the data that Kayaba sent with you."

Datamon says, "Thanks to the program that we have created, you can enter that world, but you can only logout from there manually. All automatic logout features of the Amusphere will be disabled, but not because of the program itself, it will be due to the nature of the virtual world."

Luke says, "This is like a virtual version of the Digital World or another 'Digi-World' and it is very much 'alive' as this world is."

Kazuto says, "And it also means that there are no 'pain absorbers' there."

Datamon says, "Correct, human."

Darien says, "It means that we are in danger of not only feeling pain, but returning that pain to our bodies."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know. When Serena set the pain absorber in the original ALO to zero and I cut Sugou to pieces, he was blind in the exact same eye where I stabbed his avatar. The damage that we take from that place might be worse. Remember, the brain can be fooled to feel real pain even before Full-Dive technology came out."

Amara says, nodding her head, "Our bodies could be fooled that we had taken real damage and it could be registered on our bodies."

Luke says, also nodding his head, "This is the reason that medical teams are on standby and don't worry, they don't know a thing about you."

Trista says, with a nod, "Thank you, Luke-san."

Luke responds, "Davis and Kari risked everything to save us and in one form or another, you are victims of what 'he' had done. Along with Molly, plenty of you are fighting to keep us safe from situations that may be beyond our understanding or we have no business in yet."

Raye asks, "Anything else that we should know?"

Datamon responds, "Time is different there than here or in the Digital World. In fact, this place is much like the Digital World was before the first Odiaba Digidestined had defeated Apocalymon and reformatted the Digital World."

Izzy asks, "Wait! You mean time there is accelerated?"

Datamon responds, "Correct, Destined of Knowledge. Based on calculations, time in Rainbow Garden is five to seven times faster than this realm's timeframe."

There are gasps of shock and Ami says, "Then it is no wonder Suguha felt that she was in Rainbow Garden's longer than a month! For the month that past here, five to seven months must have pasted in Rainbow Gardens!"

Yolei says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Suguha says, "No wonder it felt longer in there."

Kazuto says, "Then imagine what Davis and Kari must have experienced when two years past here."

TK says, "He's right. They must have experience over ten years' worth of time in that world."

There are amazed looks on their faces and Cody says, "If they were there all the time which we can't be sure that they were since we know that they were in ALO."

Izzy says, "True, Cody. But it doesn't mean that they didn't experience years and years of time in Rainbow Gardens."

Matt says, "And it makes wonder if they want to go back."

Mimi asks, "Why would you say that?"

TK says, "Our experience in SAO, Mimi. We had to adapt there in order to survive, but being there for so long, you might get 'too used to it'."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You may have a point. However, deep down, I think that both of them want to come home. They want to be with their family and friends, who mean so much to them."

Jun says, nodding her head, "I agree, Lady Asuna…Oops!"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "No problem, Jun."

Tai says, "However, she is right. Deep down, Davis and Kari would want to come home to the people that care for them most! We have to bring them back!"

Ken says, with a nod, "Right, Tai."

Amara asks Suguha, "Anything that we should know while we are there?"

Suguha responds, "Yes. Somehow, Rainbow Garden was born actually before any VRMMO and in fact, before even the NervGears was created. Like the Digital World that I heard about, it was created around the time that internet and World Wide Web was created."

Izzy says, "Most likely about the eighties or nineties."

Suguha gives a nod and she says, "However, Rainbow Garden truly 'evolved' around the time that the first MMO games started."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Most likely, the nineties since the 'Information Age' started that time. So, Rainbow Gardens has been around for several decades before even the Full-Dive came around and with more and more games including MMO become more advanced, Rainbow Gardens kept 'evolving' in which VRMMO caused a major 'leap' in its 'evolution'."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right, big brother. From what I know, if you didn't have a VRMMO avatar, you would be given one based on your 'mental perception' of what you look."

Lita asks, "Our 'mental perception' of what we look like?"

Ami responds, "It means what we feel like we look or what we look to look like in our minds and subconscious, Lita-chan."

Kazuto says, "However, since you have an avatar from ALO, it managed to give you your avatar as Leafa."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right. And if you have multiple avatars, you can actually switch between 'avatar forms'. I saw Dai and Akari switch between what they look like as they usually do in Rainbow Gardens to their ALO avatars and to another set of avatars including one that say came from a VRMMO known as GGO."

Raye asks, "Wait! GGO? Gun Gale Online?"

Hotaru asks, "Gun Gale Online?"

Amara says, "One of the many VRMMO created from 'The Seed', Firefly. However, this one is a bit 'shady' since it allows you to convert game money into real-like money."

Mina yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right, Mina-chan. I know about it. It is in a 'legal grey zone' and because of that, only very profession players are part of that VRMMO."

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Kazuto says, "So, it means that we, SAO survivors, could have both our SAO avatars and our ALO avatars."

Asuna asks, "Why do you say that Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "Most likely, this place is connected to every game, not just VRMMO, in the world, Asuna. And most likely, it is now connected to every VRMMO world, which was how Suguha was able to get back to ALO from Rainbow Garden."

Asuna nods her head in agreement and Suguha says, "Right, Kazuto."

Darien says, "That means that it has access to the ALO severs and all of the data including the old SAO data that was found and refurbished."

Just then a familiar child-like female voice responds, "That's right, Uncle Darien!"

There are gasps and Asuna asks, "Yui?!" On a nearby screen, Yui, in her pixie form, appears and she waves at them.

Yui responds, "Hi, momma! Papa!"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "What are you doing here Yui?"

Datamon responds, "She requested that we allow her access here and we have agreed since she proved to be no threat to us or this facility. I must say that she is quite an AI through I think that AI is no longer the term to describe this advanced program. I believe that the term 'AL' is better suited to this digital life-form."

Yolei asks, "AL?"

Luke responds, "Artificial Life-form, Yolei-san? Her program is so advanced that she is more like a Digimon than just an AI. In all sense of the world, she is a living being made of data much like the Digimon."

Izzy says, with a nod, "I believe that you are correct in that statement."

Datamon says, nodding his head, "Indeed, human."

Kazuto says, "It doesn't matter what she is. Yui is our daughter to Asuna and me."

Yui says, with a smile, "Thank you, papa."

Kazuto asks, "Anyway, what are you doing here, Yui?"

Yui asks, "Papa, I want to go with you and mama."

Asuna yells out, stunned, "Yui-chan, this isn't a VRMMO! This is a living breathing virtual world and it is dangerous even more so than SAO!"

Yui responds, with a pleading tone and 'puppy dog' look in her eyes, "Please, mama!" Kazuto and Asuna flinch at the pleading look in their digital daughter's eyes and they couldn't say 'no' to her in which they drop their heads in defeat.

Rika says, with a sly tone, "The mighty 'Black Swordsman' and 'The Flash' also known as 'The Berserk Healer' defeated by the 'puppy dog eyes'."

Asuna says, embarrassed, "Liz!"

Matt says, with a smirk, "Don't even try to argue, Asuna."

Tai says, with a grin, "Trust me, I think that there are plenty of us that used that look on parents and they couldn't help to do anything that we say in which when they didn't, it took a lot for them to say 'no'."

Sora tells Tai, "Not surprising since you especially did it to your parents when you were younger to get out of a lot of trouble."

Tai says, nervously and embarrassed, "Sora!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Okay, Yui-chan, you can come with us, but if it gets too dangerous, you are heading back to ALO."

Yui says, with a smile, "Thank you, papa!"

Datamon asks, "Shall we get started?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yes, we are."

Gatomon says, "Bring Kari and Davis back home."

Veemon says, "We really missed them."

Ken says, "All of us do Veemon. We'll bring them home, don't worry." Suguha takes a deep breath as they prepare to head into Rainbow Gardens with Darien, the Sailor Scouts, and Kazuto look at each other and give a slight nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

Kazuto asks Keiko, "Are you sure about this?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Kirito…I mean Kazuto. My parents are glad for my new friends and also Usagi-chan is my friend. You and she saved my life and I want to help easy Serena's pain for all of the help that she did me."

Serena responds, "You really don't have to do anything for me, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a smile, "But I want to Serena. You, Kirito, Liz, and Asuna are my friends and I want to help any way that I can."

Lita tells Serena, with a smile, "Well, you made some good friends while you were 'away', Serena."

Raye says, with a smirk, "Not surprising since Meatball Head has that positive effect on people."

Mina says, with a smile, "No joke!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Can't argue with that Serena. I have to admit that I know what Silica feels. You did save my life and helped me too. If it wasn't for you and Kirito-kun, I wouldn't here be here today. You deserve closer more than anyone despite you not going to admit being the good person that you are."

Datamon asks, "Shall we get started humans?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I believe that we are." Soon after, the group prepares to head into the next room/rooms to use the Amuspheres set up to allow them into the mysterious realm of Rainbow Gardens.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Inside of the mysterious virtual world of Rainbow Gardens, there is a strange looking jungle style forest in which a large group of 'glowing lights' appear and when the 'glow' fades away, it is revealed to be Leafa with Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, in their 'avatar forms', and the Digidestined, also in virtual avatars, with Kirito, Asuna, Silica, and Lisbeth. Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, and the Digidestined that were trapped in SAO, namely Tai AKA Taichi, Matt AKA Yamato, TK AKA Takashi, Ken AKA Sam, Yolei AKA Miyako, and Jun AKA Junpier, are all in their SAO 'forms' while Mamoru and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, like Leafa, are in their ALO avatars along with the rest of the Digidestined: Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Cody.

Sora's ALO avatar, Sara, is a female Salamander with flowing crimson red hair and brown eyes, light red lips, and she is wearing something akin to Sakura Haruno's outfit in Naruto Shippuden expect that her gloves are fingerless and they are flame designed with the fact she is wearing high-heeled open-toed sandals not boots. Strapped to her back is a bow.

Izzy's ALO avatar, Izumi, is a male Undine with short blue hair, violet eyes, and he has on a dark blue shirt with a silver armored chest plate, black short, silver armored kneepads, black combat boots, and he has a curved sword attached to the left side of his waist.

Mimi's ALO avatar, Hana, is a female Undine with long flowing blue hair mixed with pink highlights, pink eyes, light pink lips, and she is wearing something similar to Asuna's ALO outfit through everything on Mimi's version is pink where Asuna's outfit is blue. Mimi carries two daggers with their sheaths attached to her waist.

Joe's ALO avatar, Kido, is another male Undine with shoulder length blue hair, round glasses in front of grey eyes, and he is wearing light grey sleeveless shirt under a light grey armored vest, silver armored elbow pads, black gloves, blue shorts, and white sneaker-like shoes. He has no weapon in his hands, but he has a shield attached to his left wrist.

Cody's ALO avatar, Kendo, is a male imp with short violet hair, deep brown eyes, and he is wearing an outfit similar to samurai with a long katana and a samurai style short sword attached to the left side of his waist.

As they look over each other, Asuna says, "Kirito-kun…!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know. We are in our SAO avatars."

Mamoru says, "While we are in our ALO avatars."

Kendo says, "Like the information and Leafa said, we have VRMMO avatars and that means that we will be in our avatar forms."

Yamato says, "This is a bit creepy."

Junpier says, "I know."

Takashi says, with a smile, "Well, we can switch avatars if we feel uncomfortable."

Leafa says, "You'll need to use your menu here for that. Right hand."

Taichi says, with a nod, "Okay." Taichi swipes with his right hand and a player menu appears, but unlike SAO and ALO, the player menu appears like a screen sliding open and the menu buttons then appear after the player screen.

The others do the same and Lisbeth says, "This is different."

Kirito looks around and he says, "I think that I found it. There is a button that says 'Switch Avatar Forms'."

Leafa says, with a nod, "That's it, big brother. I don't have it since I only have one avatar." Kirito then pushes some buttons and a bright flash, he 'transforms' from his SAO avatar into his ALO Spriggan avatar, which looks similar to his SAO avatar with a new set of clothing and his hairstyle similar to his SAO avatar/real-like hairstyle.

Silica says, amazed, "Wow!"

Kirito looks himself over and he says, looking over the menu, "I noticed that I had all of my SAO stats and skills and now, I have my current ALO stats and skills. This place must have access to all game servers."

Hana says, amazed, "Cool."

Miyako says, "And creepy. If it has access to that, who knows what else it has access too? It could be like the Digi-World and if this place is destroyed, our world might go with it."

Hana says, nervously, "Good point, Yolei…I mean Miyako."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Anyway, we should keep it to a mixture of humans and fairies. With large groups, people around here tend to be suspicious of large groups made of a single 'species' like all humans or all fairies."

Mamoru asks, "They tend to cause trouble?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yes. They are usually are a part of gangs. And they are equivalent to the 'criminal players' of SAO."

Haruka says, "In plain language: Just plain troublemakers."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "That's right, Haruka. I barely survived two encounters with them with all of my stuff and at times, my life. Rainbow Gardens may sound sweet, but at times, it can be a 'rough place'. This is a living virtual world and you can't take it like a game even if it as 'game format' for this world."

Silica asks, seeing something, "What's that?" Everyone then looks to see what looks like barely foot tall pixie-like cartoon monsters that keep saying 'mux'.

Minako says, "That's cute!"

Lisbeth goes over and Leafa says, nervously, "That's not a good idea. Those are 'Muxels' while one of the weakest monsters in terms of health and power of all types on this floor, they are dangerous!"

Lisbeth looks at Leafa and she asks, "Why are they dangerous?" When Lisbeth turns around, she gets hit in the face by a custard cream pie!

The others are shocked and Leafa says, nervously, "That's why. They are dangerous pranksters and they are smart as heck! They lead you into traps and they can adapt among one more thing!"

Makoto asks, nervously, "One more thing?"

Lisbeth shouts out, angrily, "You little brat!" Lisbeth swings at them with her mace and Muxels then combine into a huge monster that looks similar to Kuribandit from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Leafa says, nervously, "That."

Taichi says, nervously, "Oh, crap."

Takashi says, nervously, "You said it." The massive monster gives a roar and Lisbeth yelps as she quickly goes back to the ground as the massive Muxel opens its mouth.

Leafa shouts out, "Duck!" Immediately, the group ducks to dodge a massive flame attack.

Silica says, holding Pina in her hands, "That's not cute anymore!"

Tomoe asks, "What shall we do?"

Leafa says, seriously, "Big brother, you and Usagi distract it!"

Usagi asks, nervously, "Us?"

Leafa says, "You have fast reaction times! That's the key!"

Kirito says, changing back to his SAO avatar and drawing Elucidator and Dark Repulser, "Let's go, Usagi!"

Usagi says, drawing Elucidator and Lunar Excelsior, "Right, Kirito." The two of them rush at the giant Muxel monster, who unleashes a barrage of arrows from its mouth, in which Usagi yelps as she and Kirito barely manage to dodge it.

Haruka says, shocked, "Dumpling!"

Kirito says, "Keep moving Usagi!"

Usagi responds, "No kidding!" Kirito and Usagi as the Muxel fire its attack and trying to get a bead on them, but didn't notice a sneak attack until it is too late.

Leafa leaps at the Muxel and she shouts out, her katana glowing, "Okay, time to end this! **Starburst Snowflake!** " Leafa then slashes the monster around 16 times in the shape of a snowflake in which it freezes where Leafa puts her katana into its sheath in which when it 'clicks' shut, a twister hits the monster and it shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

The others are stunned by this and Miyako says, stunned, "No way!"

Yamato says, "I think 'yes way'."

Silica says, "That was incredible!"

Kirito asks Leafa, shocked, "What was that Leafa?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "My new OSS, big brother. It is called **Starburst Snowflake** and it was inspired by **Starburst Stream** through I only saw Davis' OSS version of it."

Asuna says, amazed, "That's incredible, Leafa-chan."

Leafa says, with a smile, "When you are stuck in here for half-a-year in this world, you tend to have plenty of time on your hands."

Yamato says, "Anyway, we should get going before we are attacked again."

Sara says, "If that was the weakest type of monster, I don't want to face stronger versions."

Minako says, "That's for sure."

Leafa says, "That's what makes this place so dangerous. There are plenty of monsters that you would find in SAO and ALO as well as other games that follow certain attack patterns…"

Kirito says, interrupting, "But there are plenty that don't since they are truly free thinking AI enemies."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Bingo, big brother." Leafa says, "Anyway, we should get to the nearby town that Davis and Kari…I mean Dai and Akari are in. And remember, we have to stay as a 'mixed group'."

Kido says, "Yeah, you told us about this."

Takashi says, "With large groups, if they aren't a mixture of different kinds of people, people around here get suspicious of the group."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Bingo, Takashi-san."

Kirito says, "So, it is best to remain like this for the time being."

Leafa says, with a nod, "That's right, big brother…I mean Kirito. Follow me." Soon enough, the group heads off and follow Leafa in which they go through a black arched gate where they find themselves in a massive dome city in which a replica of the sky seems to be 'painted' onto the ceiling with the city looking like a mixture of Renaissance Europe, Feudal Japan, and the modern day world mixed with bits of futuristic type stuff.

Everyone, minus Leafa, is amazed and Silica says, awe-struck, "This is incredible!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "This is the city of 'Little Leaf', everyone!"

Makoto asks, "LITTLE Leaf?"

Lisbeth say, stunned, "This place is huge!"

Haruka asks, curiously, "How can they have the sky painted on the roof so perfectly?"

Leafa responds, "That's because that it isn't painted on. The roof is specially transparent. You can see the sky from the roof, but it filters the sunlight in a special way so the vampires don't get turned into dust."

There are gasps of shock and multiple voice shout out in unison, "Vampires?!"

Leafa says, nervously, "I should have mentioned that. I'm sorry. There are multiple types of 'people' around here. There are regular humans and they are most common while they don't make up the majority. There are human sized fairies like us and various human-animal hybrids."

Izumi asks, "Human-animal hybrids?"

Leafa says, pointing at one area, "Look over there." Everyone then looks to see various male and female humanoids that have cat-like ears and tails, canine ears and tails, rabbit ears and tails, and the like walking around and talking with each other and human 'residences' of this world like it was a regular dog.

Minako says, "Wow."

Leafa says, "Yep. There is a lot of them and unlike regular humans, they have animal-like instincts and animal-like 'super-human' abilities. However, they also suffer from times when they can go 'feral' especially during their 'mating seasons' if you know what I mean."

Taichi asks, nervously, "So, to the boys, the girls are 'eye-candy' and the same for us guys when it comes to the females, right?"

Leafa says, nervously, "Yeah, usually. However, the girls of various human-animal tend to be more 'dangerous' especially when they are in 'heat'. One guy found that out when he got too close to a wolf girl when she was in 'heat' to ask if she was okay and…Let's just say that he needed major counseling after that."

The others gained nervous looks and Yamato says, nervously, "Okay…"

Leafa says, "And trust me, he was a high level and powerful warrior not someone that you want to piss off. However, there is something or should I say some people that he couldn't handle."

Taichi says, nervously, "Thanks for the warning, Leafa."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Leafa!" Everyone then looks to see a fox girl with orange ears and five tails coming out of her tailbone area that's wearing what looks like a blue version of Tenten's Shippuden outfit where everywhere that's white on Tenten's outfit is blue on her outfit comes out into the open.

Leafa says, with a smile, "Hey, Kitami!"

The fox girl responds, "Leafa-chan, it is so good to see you! Where have you been? It has been weeks!"

Leafa asks, "It has?"

The fox girl says, "No kidding! I was worried for a moment that you were dead!"

Leafa responds, "Really, Kitami?"

The fox girl, Kitami, responds, with a smile, "Sorry, I should have known better." Kitami asks, seeing the others, "Are these your friends?"

Leafa replies, with a smile, "Yeah. Everyone, this is Kitami and she is a Kitsune. Don't get her confused with regular fox-human hybrids since they only have one tail."

Kitami says, with a grin, "You know it! We, Kitsunes, are stronger than those regular fox girls through they are our cousins however."

Leafa says, "Anyway, we're going to visit Dai and Akari at their place."

Kitami responds, with a smile, "That's great! They have been wondering about you, but then again, Dai was always telling me that I shouldn't worry since you are a real strong person. With someone as strong as him and Akari, I should have known better. Oh, by the way, Dai and Akari have managed to get up to level one!"

Leafa asks, "Really?"

Kitami says, with a nod, "Yep! Now, they can challenge the GM and become GM themselves! This is so exciting! See you later!"

Leafa says, "Later, Kitami!"

Kitami then races off into the distance and Tomoe asks, "Level one?"

Izumi says, "Remember, this world as eight levels with this one being the lowest level and the rulers of this world, the GM, are on the top level in which if a 'player' reaches the top, they can take a challenge to be a GM here."

Leafa says, "That's right. Now, follow me. Dai's and Akari's place is this way. While they are high level, Dai and Akari made many friends here and they consider this place their home."

Sam says, "How much of a home is what worries us. However, I know that Davis and Kari won't ever forget us."

Takashi says, with a smile, "No joke, Sam." Soon enough, the group goes through the city and they end in front of a massive skyscraper building that had a sign 'Blacksmith Cats' with a picture of Gatomon with swords, knives, and the whatnot behind her over the front door.

Lisbeth asks, shocked, "This is their home?"

Leafa says, nervously, "Home, place of business, workshop, factory, and everything in-between actually. Akari became one of the top blacksmiths in all of Rainbow Gardens not to mention that they are also the top bounty hunters too."

Kirito asks, "Bounty hunters?"

Leafa responds, with a nod, "Capturing or 'defeating' top level AI 'criminal players' in which the worst of the worst are marked with a 'black cursor'. You can say that those 'black players' are equal to the 'red players' of SAO."

Silica asks, nervously, "So, they do PK?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "That or something equal to it. Let's just say 'don't ask'."

Usagi replies, "Don't tell, Leafa."

Leafa says, "Anyway, I should go in first since they know me." Plenty of the others nod their heads as Leafa goes in first with Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, and Usagi following her in which they find a massive floor filled with cases displaying all sorts of weapons from swords to crossbows to even guns!

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hi, welcome to…Leafa!" Everyone then looks to see Akari, wearing a pink version of Lisbeth's clothing where the part of Lisbeth's outfit is red is pink on Akari's version, runs over to her.

Asuna asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Akari tells Leafa, "It has been weeks, Leafa! Where have you been?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I've been 'over there' for a while."

Akari says, with a smile, "That explains it. We said that time, here, runs faster than in the 'other worlds'. Kitami and the others were worried about you, but we knew that you would be fine." Akari sees the others and she asks, "Friends of yours?"

Leafa responds, a bit nervously, "Yeah."

Akari gives them a curious look and Asuna asks, nervously, "Is something wrong?"

Akari responds, "No. I felt like I have seen you before." Kirito, Usagi, Lisbeth, Asuna, and Silica then become nervous since there aren't too many differences between their ALO forms and their SAO forms especially with Usagi, Lisbeth, Asuna, and Silica.

Leafa asks Akari, "Akari, is Dai here?"

Akari says, with a nod, "Yep. Dai-kun is doing his usual thing, Leafa." Akari notices the nervous look on Leafa's face and she asks, "Is something wrong?"

Leafa responds, nervously, "Akari, you see…"

Just then Taichi's voice booms, "Kari?" There are surprised looks and everyone looks to see Taichi walking up to them.

Akari asks, shocked, "Tai?"

Usagi slaps herself on the forehead and she thinks, _"So much for breaking it to them slowly."_ Soon after, the others arrive in the room much to Akari's shock.

Hino tells Usagi, "Sorry about this, Meatball Head."

Akari takes a step back with a look of shock and Dai's voice then booms, "Hey, Kari-chan, what's up…Huh?" Dai, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walks up and gasps in surprise to see the Digidestined of the group along with his sister coming up to them.

Sam asks, "Davis?"

Dai asks, shocked, "Ken?"

Junpier then runs over, hugs Dai, and she says, excitedly, "Davis!"

After a few seconds of shock, Dai gets out of Juniper's hug, and he shouts out, "Jun, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

Junpier responds, "Why do you think that I'm here squirt? I'm here to bring you home!"

Akari asks, stunned, "But how?"

Leafa responds, nervously, "It is a long story. Can we talk?" Later on, in a huge private office, the group is talking with Dai and Akari and revealing as much as possible without revealing a few certain facts to Dai and Akari as of yet while showing them pictures of their 'real forms' of Davis and Kari to them.

Akari asks, shocked, "So, we…we're still alive?"

Izumi responds, "Alive and well, Kari. Your bodies are completely healed and they are ready for your 'minds' to be returned."

Dai says, amazed, "Whoa. I can't believe it. I thought that Kari and I were goners."

Takashi tells them, "Don't blame you or Kari for thinking that way. We saw the pictures before your bodies were put into those pods and it was a major miracle that you were still alive long enough for those things to save your lives."

Akari asks Leafa, "So, you are a Sailor Scout and you got critically injured?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah. Some jerk still held a grudge against my brother from SAO after he, Asuna, and Usagi gave him a boot from the ultra large guild there for doing things that he blamed beta testers of the game for." Leafa says, solemnly, "He…murdered a friend of mine before my eyes and put another friend in the hospital before he tried to kill Usagi, who he recognized due to her voice. I got stabbed with a poison sword, but I paid him back with my power of Mars' flames right to his face."

Hino says, with a sneer, "In which he got what he deserved."

Makoto says, "You would have wanted to do that personally."

Hino responds, "And I would have if I wasn't concerned for Leafa."

Dai says, with a sneer, "Bastard."

Leafa says, "Anyway, they brought me to the same place where you are and put me in the same device to save my life, but like you, I was also sent here too. However, after a month back in the real world through I didn't know it until I got back, I reunited with my big brother and the others and they reunited my mind with my body."

Akari asks, "And now, you found your way back here through the Amusphere?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Ironically by the same guy that sent us into this world."

Dai says, with a snort, "That fucking prick! Not only did he trap my sister and the others in his fucking 'death game', he also brought us here and made us unable to get home!"

Akari asks, "What's the point of it all?"

Leafa responds, with a sneer, "All part of his 'grand scheme' much like SAO was. He had many reasons for SAO, but one of them was in fact to make sure that 'awaken' as Sailor Celestial. He and I fought in our past lives and he wants 'round two'. It is the reason that he helped us get to Rainbow Gardens via the Amusphere."

Haruka says, "We're not sure completely of all of his plots, but we do know that the two of you are a part of it. We have an idea why and we need to get you out of here and back to the real world as soon as possible."

Akari and Dai look at each other and Akari says, nervously, "Well…"

Hana asks, "What's wrong?"

Kirito's eyes widen and he then says, seriously, "You have been in contact with Kayaba."

The others gasps and Dai says, with a serious tone, "The bastard called us out." Dai then goes through his menu and he creates a message screen in which he makes sure that the others are able to see.

When they look at the message, Asuna asks, "Managrove Mines?"

Akari says, "It is a mine where ores for equipment are mined and quite a few rare ores are found there. It is the most famous mines in all of Rainbow Gardens. It is actually on this level, but the way to get there is dangerous even for the lowest level of this world…unless you know a way around it."

Hino says, "This has got to be a trap."

Haruka says, with a nod, "He is up to something."

Leafa says, "Then he is going to get something or should I say, someone, he doesn't expect."

Kirito says, "Sugu, you aren't planning…"

Leafa says, with a nod, "I do. It's time that I put an end to this final sad story from the Silver Millennium for good."

Makoto tells Leafa, "You know that he is out for you, too, Leafa."

Leafa says, "And as long as he is out there, he is going to be gunning for me. I say, let's end this madness now and put the 'ghosts' to bed."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Did you have to say ghost, Leafa?"

Kirito says, "Sugu…"

Leafa responds, with a determined tone, "Big brother, don't try to convince me out of this."

Dai says, "Same here."

Miyako yells out, "Whoa! Didn't you hear what Hino and Haruka just said?!"

Dai responds, with a nod, "Loud and clear and they just mentioned that SOB that trapped you in SAO is also the reason that we were here in the first place. And he is trying to make us 'pawn' in whatever stupid and rotten ass plan. He has got a ton to answer for and he isn't going to be allowed to escape to this world just because he didn't want to accept justice that he so rightfully deserved. He has four thousand, mainly innocent, lives to answer for and including a hand like those sickos players that killed other players in which they wouldn't have been able to done so if he just made SAO into a regular game."

Akari says, "I'm with you, Dai-kun."

Taichi shouts out, shocked, "Kari!"

Akari responds, "Wherever Dai-kun goes, I'll follow him, Tai. We have been together for a long time, here, and we have shared so much together. I'm not going to sit around and let him face that…that monster that trapped you in that nightmare alone. And since he is responsible for us being away longer than we could have been, I'm not going to let Kayaba's crimes continue on. He will be stopped here and now."

Taichi was about to argue, but Takashi says, "Don't even try, Tai. When Kari gets her heart on something and someone, she will be as stubborn as you if not more so."

Taichi says, drolly, "Don't remind me."

Haruka says, slapping her forehead, "Fine, but all of us are coming with you. We're here to bring you home."

Dai says, with a nod, "No problem." As the group prepares to go off, Hino and Haruka share a look that says 'I've got a bad feeling about this' and plenty of the others notice in which they also notice that Usagi and Kirito are also sharing the same look in which they are glancing at Leafa which has plenty in the group having a feeling that this won't end well.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Rainbow Gardens, Managrove Mines**_

In another area of Rainbow Gardens, we find ourselves within a massive silver-grey mountain where they are multiple caves into the mountain with multi-colored crystals coming out of the mountain and poking around the caverns passageways from the ground, walls, and ceilings where we find our group, being led by Dai and Akari, going through the maze of caverns and crystals.

Silica says, amazed, "Wow. It is so pretty."

Akari says, "It is, but don't be too caught up by the sights or they will catch you."

Sara asks, "What do you mean?"

Just then out of a pink crystal, a replica of Illfang the Kobold Lord made of pink crystal, emerges, and Dai says, "That."

Taichi says, plainly, "Oh."

Asuna says, shocked, "It looks like the boss of floor one!"

Akari prepares to use her hammer/mace, but then Dai says, with a grin, "No need, Kari-chan. This guy is already going to be toast."

Sam asks, "Huh?" Just then a sound like a jackhammer is heard and the ceiling above the monster bursts open in which a figure with a jackhammer slams onto the back of the crystal monster and hammers it until it loses all of its health and crumbles into pieces before shattering into data particles.

Miyako asks, "What was that?"

Akari responds, with a smile, "The question is: WHO is that?" Out of the smoke from the destruction of the monster, a male humanoid with human-like head that has mole-like whiskers coming out of his cheeks and scalps as well as wearing a miner's outfit walks out.

Dai says, "Dino, I knew it!"

The 'mole man' responds, "Hey, Dai!"

Lisbeth asks, amazed, "Is that a mole man?"

The 'mole man' responds, "You know cutie! The name is Dino and I'm the best miner in all of Rainbow Gardens!"

Dai says, "His mining skills are top notch and he gets a lot of the best ores to make all sorts of equipment."

Akari says, with a smile, "And he is also a top notch information broker. Not surprising since his kind are the best when it comes that and spying around here."

Dino responds, with a grin, "No joke! That's why when people talk about spies, they talk about 'moles' after all."

Dai says, producing a picture of Heathcliff, "By the way, Dino, have you seen this character?"

When Dino looks at the picture, he says, with a nod, "Yeah, I have!" There are gasps and Dino says, "I saw him at the center cavern about a minute ago! Just keeping going and you will be there!" Like a signal, Leafa takes off running and drawing her katana.

Kirito says, "Oh, shit! Sugu!"

Dai uses his player menu to transfer money to Dino and he says, "Thanks, Dino! Catch you on the flip side!"

Soon enough, the others race off after Leafa and Dino responds, "Any time!" When they are gone, Dino thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, bro. Something tells me if you are interested in that guy, he is big trouble."_ Within a massive cavern full of multiple tunnel entrances/exits, Leafa runs out of one of them and sees a glittering crystal ceiling, but her main focus is finding none other than Kayaba, however, she doesn't see anything as the others run up to her.

Asuna says, "Leafa!"

Usagi asks, "What has gotten into you?"

Silica says, amazed, "Wow. It is so lovely."

Minako says, with a whistle, "I can imagine what kind of jewelry you can make with these babies."

Hino says, "We're not here for jewelry Mina-chan and I don't think that's what these crystals are here for."

Mamoru asks, "Anything?"

Haruka responds, "My Search Skill is coming up with nothing."

Makoto asks, "Why don't we go with the experts?"

Tomoe asks, "Experts?"

Hino retorts, pointing to Usagi and Kirito, "Who do you think?"

Dai says, with a deadly serious tone, "There is no need. He is here."

Everyone looks at Dai and Sam asks, "How can you be sure?"

Dai looks in one direction and he shouts out, "Okay, come on out! I know that you are there!" A short time later, there is the sound of loud clapping echoing and then footsteps in which none other than Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, walks out into the open.

There are multiple gasps and Taichi yells out, with a snarl, "It's him!"

Heathcliff tells Dai, "Well done. I see that your warrior's intuition is far superior to your Search Skill and that's already really high. As I have learned, there are things that one can't rely on just 'special abilities' alone for." Just then he draws his sword as Leafa appears above him and the two of them clash swords.

The others are surprised by this and Yamato says, "Whoa! She's fast!"

Makoto says, "I didn't see her move!"

Haruka says, "Probably from my powers."

Michiru asks, with a smile, "Proud?"

Haruka replies, with a small smirk, "Maybe." However, Haruka gets an intense stare as Heathcliff and Leafa clash with their blades and stare each other down.

Heathcliff says, "Ah. We finally met in person so to speak. It has been centuries…my dear Celestial."

Leafa responds, with a snarl, "Not long enough, you prick. One thousand years and you still commit these travesties! I can't believe that you were reborn in this time!"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "I see that your temper hasn't changed in centuries, Celestial. However, a beautiful rose has its thorns and yours are deadly!" Soon after, the two of them clash blades at high speeds and Leafa leaps back in which she sheaths her sword in which she starts to glow that engulfs her. When the glow fades away, Eternal Sailor Celestial replaces Leafa in front of everyone.

Dai says, shocked, "Oh, crap! She is a Sailor Scout!"

Miyako asks, "Didn't we just say that Davis?"

Heathcliff asks, with a smile, "At long last, I see that you are getting serious. Now, shall we begin?" Sailor Celestial draws her sword and charges right at Heathcliff, who charges in reply.

Kirito yells out, "Sugu, wait!" However, both Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff don't stop and they clash sword in which they go into an intense high-speed sword battle with the two of them moving very fast and close to blurs in which Usagi, very concerned, can't help to open her menu and push a few buttons causing her to glow and transform into Sailor Moon. Immediately, the other Sailor Scouts go into their Sailor Scout forms with Mamoru transforming into Tuxedo Mask. But then Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff leap past each other and while their backs are to each other, they move their swords under their arms with the point of their swords at each other's heads: Sailor Celestial's blade at Heathcliff's head and vice-versa.

Takashi says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Asuna says, amazed, "They are good."

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "Very good."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"This ability…Both Sugu and Heathcliff…Kayaba…are beyond what Kayaba was in SAO…Wait! Kayaba fought me within the limits of his own game, but this isn't SAO! Could this…Could this be Kayaba's true power and skill?"_

Heathcliff says, "Your skill haven't dull one bit."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Not surprising that you haven't fucking changed one bit either." Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff leap away from each other, spin around, and attack each other again with Heathcliff thrusting his sword at Sailor Celestial, but she bends out of the way and grabs his arm with one arm. Heathcliff tries to bash her with his shield, however, she grabs onto that too. The two of them struggle in a brief clash of raw strength as the others watched and the ground around them seems to crack from that struggle.

Sailor Mars says, with a serious tone, "They aren't joking around. Look at the ground!" There are gasps as they see the growing cracks on the ground from their struggle.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "Very good, my dear. Your strength hasn't waned one bit."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sinister smirk, "You're pleased. How shocking!" Just then Heathcliff yells out in pain as he is blasted by green electric energy and Sailor Celestial smirks at this, thinking that she has got him, but Heathcliff gives her a serious glare in which he wrenches his shield from her grip and bashes her right on the head with his shield knocking her down to the ground, hard!

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" However, nearly instantly, Sailor Celestial performs a spin kick that knocks Heathcliff off his feet allowing her to leap back away from Heathcliff and back onto her feet in which she holds her head.

Sailor Celestial says, with a groan of pain, "This is why there are pain absorbers in VR worlds." But Heathcliff instantly leaps to his feet and charges right at Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, "Celestial!" However, it is too late as Sailor Celestial is rammed in the chest by Heathcliff's shield and he rams her right into the cavern wall, hard!

Sailor Moon yells out, shocked, "Celestial!" Heathcliff leaps back a bit as Sailor Celestial stumbles out only to get hit on the side of the head by Heathcliff's shield throwing her sideways and sending her sword flying out of her hand as well as impaling itself onto the virtual ceiling.

Kirito yells out, stunned and horrified, "No, Sugu!" Both Sailor Moon and Kirito draw their swords and prepare to charge in, however, Sailor Celestial manages to leap to her feet in which Heathcliff attacks with his sword intending to impale her, but Sailor Celestial, despite being still woozy from the attack, manages to grab onto Heathcliff's sword without cutting her hands and stopping him in his tracks!

The others gasps and Lisbeth says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, with an angered tone and sneer, "Payback time, asshole!" Sailor Celestial then yanks Heathcliff's sword forward and before he could put his shield up, Sailor Celestial bashes him in the face with her fist, however, she isn't done as she puts both hands on the sword and starts to spin around on her heels, going at high speeds like a top, and she then throws him in which Heathcliff heads at high speeds until he slams into the cavern wall opposing Sailor Celestial with a mighty 'crash'. Sailor Celestial holds her head and she says, with a groan, "What is it with jerks and hitting me on the head? I'm going to have a real headache in the morning."

Soon after, Heathcliff stumbles forward, shakes his head, and he says, stretching his neck, "Now, my dear, are we done with our warm-up?"

The others are shocked at this and Sailor Venus asks, "What did he just say?"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "You and I both know that we are both holding back and my dear, do you really think that your katana will be sufficient against me?" Sailor Celestial glares at Heathcliff, she then puts the sheath for her katana to the rear of her skirt, and closes her eyes causing two more swords in two more sheaths to appear with one sword attached to each side of her skirt. Sailor Celestial then cross-draws the swords and the swords are revealed to be none other than Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

Kirito says, shocked, "Those swords!"

Heathcliff says, "Elucidator: A sword forged from pure and raw mystical power making it one of the most powerful magic based blades in the universe. Dark Repulser: Forged by a legendary blacksmith of the Silver Millennium and commissioned by Sailor Celestial herself in which she gathered the scales of five powerful dragons, an earth dragon, a fire dragon, a water dragon, a wind dragon, and finally, a light dragon." Everyone looks at Heathcliff and he says, "And they are the original blades. Not the replicas created by SAO. The 'real deal' as you can say."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Is that true?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "It is, Saturn. Those two swords were Sailor Celestial's swords back in the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Moon looks at her versions and Kirito asks Heathcliff, "Hold up! Does that mean…?"

Heathcliff responds, "I can assure you that I was fighting at the fullest that SAO allowed me too, but to answer your question: Yes, you were merely a prelude to my real battle with your sister." There are gasps and Heathcliff says, "It is the reason that I made the welder of the Duel Blades the hero of SAO after all. I tried to replicate the original hero or in this case, heroine of SAO back in the Silver Millennium after all." There are looks of surprise and shock and Heathcliff says, "SAO is more than just a 'death game'. It is a war…A war between two…"

Sailor Celestial says, getting into a defensive stance, "And a war that gets settled today. But before I kick your rotten butt to the ground, you are going to answer a few questions."

Heathcliff then responds, "I believe you had already answered quite a few of them yourself my dear. However, to appease you in that regard, what I had told Kirito, Asuna, and Serenity at the end of SAO was in fact the truth, but I admit that while I told the truth, I didn't tell them the WHOLE truth. It is true that I had indeed partially forgotten the reasons that I did SAO, but the fact is it is because I had so many different reasons that I did SAO. And yes, if you wish to confirm it, one of those reasons was you. I did SAO in order to force you to awaken, Celestial."

There are gasps of shock and/or horror and Kirito asks, angered, "Hold up! Are you saying that all of those lives…those innocent lives that you took…was just to force my sister to awaken her Sailor Scout powers?!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Yes, Kirito, it is. The reasons that I told you were the truth and what you just said is the truth as well." Kirito snarls in fury and Heathcliff says, looking at Sailor Celestial, who has a disgusted look, "Why? As you may have realized, our fight was never finished and this is not for payback…Maybe not in your typical revenge sort of way. However, I feel that in regard to what happened, I felt that it was your fault that the Silver Millennium was destroyed by stopping me from stopping Metallia."

There are a lot of surprised looks, expect from Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You piece of trash! You know darn why I had to the stop you! That power is not to be messed with! Only I have the ability to control that power and it is the reason that I was chosen to be Sailor Celestial, the Sovereign Soldier of Reality in the first place!" There are quite a few confused looks including Sailor Pluto and Sailor Celestial says, "You know darn well that it is a power beyond your understanding and control! You could have destroyed the entire universe!"

There are gasps and Heathcliff responds, "Maybe from your understanding, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You arrogant jerk. You haven't changed one bit. I've heard enough from you." Sailor Celestial says, pointing her Dark Repulser at Heathcliff, "Let's end this." The two of them then get into defensive stances and before anyone could say or do anything, both Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff seem to vanish/teleport.

Hana asks, "Huh? Where did they go?" Just then sounds of swords clash and shockwaves being felt fill the cavern room.

Miyako asks, stunned, "What's going on?"

Sailor Uranus says, "They are moving so fast that we can't follow them!" However, Sailor Uranus notices that Dai and Akari seems to be following them in which she isn't the only one.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

However, as quickly as they 'disappeared', Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff 'reappear' in which they are in an incredible high-speed sword fight that's WAY faster than Kirito's battle with Heathcliff in either of their fights on Floor 75 as well as Sailor Moon's battle with him. Their movements and their swords with Heathcliff's shield are a blur as every single clash causes shockwave that cracks the floor around them and causes the whole virtual cavern to shake from the sheer power that the two of them are giving off. Heathcliff then unleashes an all-out assault Sailor Celestial with all types of slashes and thrusts attack, but she gracefully manages to dodge them every type despite the super-human speed in the attacks.

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "My turn, jerk!" Sailor Celestial then unleashes a barrage of slashes and thrusts at Heathcliff in which he blocks with his shield much like he did with Kirito in SAO, but unlike it, the sheer power and volume of the attacks as well as the speed make it much hard for him to block in which he manages to do, barely, however, he is forced backwards and completely on the defensive.

However, at one moment, he shouts out, "You are open, my dear!" Heathcliff, with one slash, cuts Sailor Celestial in the right chin causing her to yelp in pain and the others to gasp in shock.

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" Sailor Celestial snarls in which she spins around Heathcliff in which she swings her swords and slashing the back of his right shoulder causing Heathcliff to grunt in pain in which the two of them leap away from each other, but Heathcliff charges right at Sailor Celestial, who turns around only to get the bottom of Heathcliff's shield right in her nose causing her to stumble back. Sailor Celestial recovers to block a downward swipe with her crossed two swords, but Heathcliff puts such raw strength and power that he forces Sailor Celestial down on one knee and the ground around her greatly cracks.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "Such power!"

Sailor Moon says, greatly concerned, "Celestial!" Sisterly instinct comes into play as Sailor Moon draws her swords and along with Kirito, prepares to join the fight.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "No, Sailor Moon! This fight is mine and mine alone! You and Kirito stay back now!"

The others are surprised and Heathcliff asks, "How can you fight on your knees?"

Sailor Celestial responds, strongly, "Let me show you!" Sailor Celestial roars out as she slowly, but surely pushes up and pushes Heathcliff back causing a rare look of surprise before Sailor Celestial body slams him and rams him into the virtual cavern wall once again and just as hard in which she leaps back. However, Heathcliff leaps forward and attacks with several slash attacks with his sword, but Sailor Celestial rolls and leaps out of the way. The two of them then charge at each other high-speed and take a swipe at each other that's so fast that it is a blur as they seemly race past each other before stopping in their tracks.

Taichi asks, "Did anyone see that?"

Dai says, with a winch, "Yeah. And that's going to hurt them both." Before anyone could say or ask what Dai meant, Sailor Celestial grunts in pain before she holds her right leg in as there is a nasty gash like the one show on virtual avatars on her right leg while Heathcliff shows that he has a similar nasty gash on his left arm causing him to grunt in pain.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Kirito shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Heathcliff turns to face Sailor Celestial, who has spun around to face him, and he says, with a smile, "Your skill and power haven't weakened one bit, my dear Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You haven't changed much, but SAO showed me that you have changed. You went from self-righteous to self-serving and just plain selfish bastard!"

Heathcliff says, "Such language. That's very unbecoming of a moon princess, Celestial. I would have to say that Serenity taught you better than that."

Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "Never bring mother into this! You have no right to even say her name!"

Heathcliff then says, with a sly smile, "My dear, I believe that I would have a right to talk about my beloved…my dear daughter."

There are multitude of gasps and Sailor Uranus shouts out, "What did he just say?!"

Sailor Pluto gives a solemn look and Heathcliff asks Sailor Pluto, "Pluto, you didn't tell them? From the way that Celestial is acting, I believe that she remembers everything down to detail, but you didn't tell Serenity the truth of her bloodline?" Plenty of the others look at Sailor Pluto and Heathcliff says, "The truth of the connection between Sailor Celestial and I are plain and simple since Princess Serenity shares that same 'connection'. One thousand years ago, I was the lover of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom…and father of Princess Serenity and Princess Selene, the two daughters and heiresses of the Moon Kingdom."

There are multiple gasps and shock and horror and Lisbeth says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me!" Just then everyone hears a loud 'clang' in which everyone looks to see Sailor Moon has dropped her swords and her eyes were wide with shock, surprised, and even horror.

Sailor Moon says, lowly, "No, it can't…it can't be true…"

Silica asks, concerned, "Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Mars shouts out, shaking her head, "No way, it can't be! That's impossible!"

Heathcliff points to Sailor Celestial, who has her head down and snarling, and he asks, "Then why is Sailor Celestial lowering down her head in shame?"

When everyone sees this 'action' of Sailor Celestial, Kirito asks, "Sugu?"

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "Pluto-mama, this isn't true? This isn't true, is it?"

Sailor Pluto doesn't say a thing and she responds, solemnly, "It is the absolutely and undeniable truth. Back in the Silver Millennium, he was the father of the daughters of Queen Serenity. He was her lover." There are more gasps of shock and surprise and Sailor Pluto asks, with a stern and deadly glare, "So, Prince Heathcliff, how long?"

Heathcliff then gives a solemn look and she responds, gaining a plain look and with a plain tone, "If you wish to know, the day that Serenity regained the Silver Crystal."

There are more gasps and Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "That was around one to two years BEFORE SAO!"

Sailor Celestial snarls in anger and Sailor Jupiter says, angrily, "You fucking fiend! You knew! You remembered a whole year before SAO and you still committed this…this horror…this mass murder!"

Sailor Venus looks at Sailor Moon and she asks, horrified, "Sailor Moon?" Everyone looks at Sailor Moon and they see her eyes widen with a look of pure unadulterated horror with tears coming out of these virtual eyes as she realizes that the man that she loved as a second father in this life was her father in her life as Moon Princess AND he still committed the horror that was Sword Art Online despite knowing that they were once father and daughter. She wanted deny this and say that he was lying, but the memories that she was regaining as her life as Princess Serenity say otherwise and she KNOWS that it is the truth and absolute truth causing an emotional dam to finally burst.

Sailor Moon says, in disbelief and mainly in horror, "No…No…No…NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Moon's crescent moon sigil blazes with a golden light and she unleashes a powerful aura of energy that knocks everyone minus Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, shocked, "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Serenity!" However, Sailor Moon doesn't stop giving a mighty wail of pure pain and terror creating a massive shockwave to shake the whole of the virtual cavern until Sailor Celestial yells out, pleadingly, "Sister, stop!" The words reach Sailor Moon and she gasps as she stops her wailing and Tuxedo Mask then embraces her in which he makes Sailor Moon look at her.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Look at me, Sailor Moon! Look at me! I'm here! I'm here for you my love! Please calm down! Please!" Sailor Moon's breathing is heavy as she struggles to calm down while Heathcliff gives another solemn look, but sensing massive killer intent, he looks to see Sailor Celestial glaring a death glare at him.

Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "You wretched fiend! You knew! YOU KNEW FOR OVER AN ENTIRE YEAR YET YOU COMMITTED THAT HORROR AND MASS MURDER THAT WAS SAO! You knew what it would do to her! You don't deserve to call yourself a father!"

Heathcliff responds, "And you would be right, but the facts are the facts." Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "I don't think you should glare at me, my dear. From what you thought is right and you could have stopped it all from happening." Sailor Celestial gives a look of confusion and Heathcliff tells her, "You should have struck me down and I wouldn't have been reborn and SAO would never have happened." Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and he says, "And basically that means that the blood of the four thousand people of SAO covers your arms and hands forever!" Sailor Celestial winches from this remark and he says, "You call yourself a Sailor Senshi and yet once again, like you did in the Silver Millennium…You have failed!" Sailor Celestial snarls at Heathcliff and he says, "Do you wish to prove that you are a true Sailor Guardian? Then get justice for what I have done for committing the 'horror' that's Sword Art Online! If you destroy me here then my existence is gone for this mortal plane forever! If you are a true Sailor Soldier, a champion of justice, then you will strike me down!"

Unable to take anymore, Sailor Celestial roars out, strongly, "KAYABA!" Sailor Celestial then charges right at Heathcliff with the intent to destroy him once and for all.

Kirito shouts out, "Sugu, wait!" However, it is too late, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff clash with their swords, once again, as a former father and daughter prepare to do one thing between that you would think unthinkable between a child and their parents: Try to kill each other. As we leave the scene, an ancient battle one thousand years in the making starts to reach its climax…

 **End of Chapter 6**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: A Sailor's Purpose."**

Well, this is the end of this latest chapter and now, it is the big reveal for Sailor Moon and she didn't take it so well. Based on the situation, you can realistically imagine that she wouldn't have and that's being nice. There is going to be a lot of 'emotional and mental drama' among the other 'regular' action, adventure, and drama that you can expect in a story like this, folks. So, you can expect a lot of 'development' of the character of the characters and plenty of OOC in this story, too. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. A Sailor's Purpose

Well, we have arrived at the seventh chapter and now, the 'big secret' has been revealed to the others, minus Suguha/Sailor Celestial and Trista/Sailor Pluto, but there is more to come, everyone! I said that this storyline and my ' **Hollow Fragment** ' storyline are going to run 'parallel' to each other, right? Well, you are going to find out what I mean in this chapter and the future chapters, everyone!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **July 29, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

In the recently rebuilt Moon Kingdom, we find the spirit of Queen Serenity looking over the monuments to Sword Art Online that have been recently 'erected' when she senses something and a look of grave concern is over her face.

She looks towards her and she says, "Serenity…You have found out the truth about what he and you…and he and I were back in the Silver Millennium." Queen Serenity sighs and she says, "Why? Why, Heathcliff? Why have you unleashed this horror all over again? Is your obsession with going beyond what's possible more important than the 'castle' that you had before you? Why do you desire that our children must be your enemies? I just don't understand, Heathcliff. You were the greatest mind of our time…greater than any Mercurian and yet, you used it to create the great tragedy as the end of the Silver Millennium and in this time, the horror that's Sword Art Online. A 'dark legacy' that haunts both of our children to no end and sets off the wounded spirit of my daughter, Selene." As Queen Serenity looks towards Earth, she can sense the battle between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff within the living virtual world of Rainbow Gardens.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 7:** **A Sailor's Purpose**

 _ **July 29, 2025, Rainbow Gardens, Managrove Mines**_

Inside of the area of the living virtual world of Rainbow Gardens known as Managrove Mines, Heathcliff AKA Kayaba, the creator of the horror that's Sword Art Online and recently revealed to be the Silver Millennium of Princess Serenity and Princess Selene, the past lives of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, is battling against one of his former daughters, Sailor Celestial AKA Princess Selene also known as Suguha Kirigaya, as she unleashes a full fury attack against Heathcliff with the intent to destroy him.

As their blades clash, Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I'm going to correct the mistake that I made and take you out once and for all!"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "My dear, you know that in our day age, the line is: 'Talk is cheap'."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a sneer, "And your mouth is worthless." Heathcliff smirks and he then gains a deadly serious look as he fights Sailor Celestial in a full intensity fight as former royal father and daughter attempt to destroy each other with incredible power and speed while the others watch in shock and amazement.

Taichi says, "This is just nuts!"

Yamato asks, "When has anything in our lives been normal?"

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "They are really trying to destroy each other."

Sailor Pluto says, "As they did one thousand years ago, Venus. Long ago, they served the bonds of parent and child and forged a new one."

Sailor Saturn asks, "A new bond?"

Sailor Pluto says, solemnly, "The 'bond' of everlasting enemies."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Everlasting enemies?"

As they continued to watch events play out, Sailor Pluto says, "Yes. Sailor Celestial was the one that created the original Aincrad back in the Silver Millennium, but she never knew its true purpose from Heathcliff and basically, it was like between Kayaba and our princess today."

Kirito says, his hand tightening into a fist and his face full of rage, "He used Sugu. He betrayed Sugu, who was his own daughter at the time, as he betrayed Usagi with SAO!"

Lisbeth asks, "So, she wants payback?"

Sailor Pluto responds, shaking her head, "No. While she wishes for justice for all those that his plans have caused pain, misery, and even death, her true goal is…freedom."

The others are surprised and Sailor Mars asks, shocked, "Freedom?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Freedom from the bloody shadow of Heathcliff and from the shadow of Sword Art Online." The others are shocked by her words and Sailor Moon, still recovering from the mental shock that she just got, overhears this as she looks at the fight between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue on while she is held in the arms of Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue to clash blades, again and again, creating small shockwaves from the sheer power that they were doing and Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You piece of scum! Do you know what your selfishness has done? No, you fucking do know, but then again, human life means nothing to you! You and your hypocritical work back in the Silver Millennium of saying that Earthling can achieve greatness!"

Heathcliff responds, "Earthlings could have been great if we didn't hold them back."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You well know that we didn't hold them back. There is a reason that we only watched them! We didn't want to make them fear us because of some kind of 'deity complex' or make them have to depend on us! They could have reached our level on their own! But you put the seed of fear in their hearts and allowed Metallia to corrupt them! The Silver Millennium was destroyed because of you! Our…My friends…My family…and my people! Do you know the nightmares that I suffer even more than ever knowing that what you did, SAO, was your plot to bring me back?"

Heathcliff responds, "Enlighten me, my dear."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "I'll 'enlighten' your face!" She then twists one of her swords around and tries to bash Heathcliff in the face, but he manages to block with his shield, however, the shockwave from the raw super-strength was pretty strong.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "As I have said before, your temper can put a Martian princess to shame and they are always, as they say, hot-headed."

Sailor Mars gives an annoyed look and Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, you have to admit that you are always 'high strung' Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars shouts out, "Who's side are you on, Jupiter?!"

Sailor Celestial leaps back and she shouts out, "Speaking of hot-headed, let's see if you take the heat!" Sailor Celestial unleashes a powerful flame assault from her Elucidator right at Heathcliff, but when the flames reach him, he cuts through them with his sword!

The others gasp in shock and Lisbeth says, shocked, "You are kidding me!"

Miyako says, stunned, "He is cutting through the flames!"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smirk, "Next."

Sailor Celestial gives a snarl and Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "He's toying with her!"

Sailor Pluto says, "You must also remember that he was the first one to teach her the ways of the sword back in the Silver Millennium. He was one of the greatest of swordsmen back at the time and he knows her best for various reasons."

Sailor Uranus says, "Meaning that she is at a complete disadvantage."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Try this one on for size, jerk!" Sailor Celestial's two swords then glow as a pair of golden bracelets appear around her wrists and her two swords then transform into what look like two duplicates of Gundam Exia's GN Blades which attach to those bracelets, one on each bracelets, with the left one having a black blade like Elucidator with other one having aqua-colored blade like Dark Repulser.

The others are surprised and Sailor Venus says, amazed, "That's new." Sailor Celestial attacks with a full force attack of her right GN Blade, but Heathcliff manages to block with his shield, barely.

Heathcliff says, "Clever. You must have had inspiration and assistance in using a bit of your hidden power to remodel your swords into these and most likely from Sailor Nebula herself."

Sailor Celestial retorts, "She gave me quite a few good lessons like…The lesson of surprise!" Just then the blade of the GN Blade attached to her left arm retracts into its shield and Sailor Celestial fires a point blank blast from the blaster in the GN Blade causing Heathcliff to yelp as he is hit in the leg causing him to stumble. Sailor Celestial wastes no time to do a spin attack that knocks Heathcliff's sword out of his hand and another one to knock the shield away. Before he could react, Sailor Celestial knocks his shield away and blasts him in the other leg causing him to collapse to the ground on his buttocks. Sailor Celestial doesn't hesitate and she charges at Heathcliff in which she shouts out, "Game over, Kayaba!" But just as the her blade was about to impale him, she stops just inches from her face and she turns her head as she senses something only to cry out in pain as she is impaled in the left shoulder from behind by a samurai style sword!

The others gasp in shock and horror and Kirito yells out, "Sugu!" Sailor Celestial collapses in a heap from the blow and Sailor Moon, now completely shocked out of her stupor and on pure sisterly instinct, rushes forward to help Sailor Celestial, but a wall of violet flames block her and the others from getting to Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff.

Just then a female voice says, with an evil sly tone, "With her down and out, it is time to get to business Kayaba." Everyone then looks to see what looks like the Heart Snatcher, Nekonneru, is over them and hanging on the upper walls of the cavern.

Sailor Uranus says, "A Heart Snatcher?! That's not possible!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Isn't that that cat one that we fought when Sailor Moon used her new Moon Spiral Rod for the first time?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I believe that you are right."

Heathcliff says, showing an irritated look, "This doesn't concern you and I am surprised to see a creature like yourself."

Nekonneru says, with a sneer, "You thought that you managed to get rid of my mistress, don't you? You thought wrong, smart aleck! She is gravely drained, but she managed to escape your wretched trap."

Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "Not without cost from what you just said. You just said 'gravely', did you not? That means that she is on the verge of her demise."

Nekonneru says, "Well, my mistress will be around longer than you since you are going to die right now!"

Heathcliff retorts, with a confident smirk, "And how is that?"

Nekonneru responds, "Like this!" While keeping hidden black sphere, she unleashes a whip in which Heathcliff easily deflects, but Nekonneru smirks as the black sphere rushes at Heathcliff and he grunts out in pain as it goes through his body and comes out with a blue glow.

Heathcliff says, with a grunt, "Clever. Your mistress is smarter than she looks."

Nekonneru replies, with a wicked smile, "Now, it is time for you to die and my mistress to rise again!" The glowing sphere comes to Nekonneru's hand, but then Sailor Celestial, who got the sword out of her shoulder, leaps in and grabs the orb in which the Heart Snatcher shouts out, annoyed, "No fair! That's mine!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a sneer, "Not in this life, you alley cat!" Soon after, the blue glowing sphere transforms into a gorgeous sword with a black and golden hilt, a dragon shaped hilt guard, and a blade made of rainbow energy.

Sailor Pluto says, shocked, "The Star Saber!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "The Star what?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The most powerful blade in our universe. A blade with the power to cut a star in two!"

There are multiple gasps and Yamato says, stunned, "No way! A sword that can cut a star in two? That shouldn't be possible!"

Takashi tells Yamato, "Like having partners and friends that are monsters made of Digital Information, bro? I think 'impossible' tends to be a word that shouldn't be associated with all of us."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Good point."

As the Star Saber glows in Sailor Celestial's hands, Nekonneru shouts out, "Give that back!" Nekonneru prepares to attack, but Sailor Celestial swings the Star Saber creating a massive energy that slams into the Heart Snatcher who yells out as she is vaporized into nothingness causing a strong explosion that causes the flames keeping the others away from Sailor Celestial to vanish as quickly as it appeared allowing them to go to her.

Sailor Mercury asks, "Are you all right, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm fine." Sailor Celestial then turns to face Heathcliff, who doesn't lose his confident smile on his face.

Heathcliff says, "Well done, my dear. It seems like the Star Saber has chosen you to weld its power."

Sailor Celestial says, "You know, I'm really getting tried that cocky look on your face."

Heathcliff responds, "There is a difference between confidence and cockiness."

Sailor Celestial yells out, with a sneer, "You really think that you know everything?"

Heathcliff replies, "My goodness, no. If I did, I would be omnipotent wouldn't I? And I am no god."

Kirito says, with a sneer, "That's funny coming from you, Kayaba."

Heathcliff says, "You have a point, Kirito. On the first day of SAO, I did act like I was some kind of deity, but I did say that I was the only HUMAN in control of SAO through I believe that I had forgotten my limitations as a human and becoming a cog in my own system was what lead to my final defeat. You taught me that human will was more powerful than the system and that's why your sister is losing to me."

Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?"

Heathcliff responds, "In terms of raw power, you are far superior to me in every way, Sailor Celestial. However, you are right here, losing to me, and I am beating you like an adult wailing a little child." Sailor Celestial gives an angered sneer and Heathcliff says, "You wish to prove me wrong? I shall give you your chance, my dear." Heathcliff then brings out a sword similar to the Star Saber, but it has a black and silver hilt and the blade is made of violet and bronze colored energy.

Sailor Pluto says, "The Shadow Saber."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Shadow Saber?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The dark counterpart to the Star Saber."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's interesting to know and leave it to that guy to always have a trick or two up his sleeve."

Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "No kidding, Uranus."

Heathcliff asks Sailor Celestial, "Now, shall I demonstrate your weakness?"

Sailor Celestial charges in for the attack and Kirito shouts out, "Sugu, wait!" Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial clash with the Star and Shadow Sabers in which the clash of the two blades causes powerful shockwaves that shake the whole area.

Dai yells out, "Whoa!"

Akari says, stunned, "Such power!"

Miyako says, shocked, "No joke!" Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue to clash with the two powerful swords in which their energies are causing shockwaves that shake the whole area, but Heathcliff doesn't lose the smirk on his lips.

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "What are you smirking about?"

Heathcliff responds, "Forgive me, my dear. I'm just surprised at your weakness."

Sailor Celestial yells out, "What was that?"

Heathcliff says, "If you allow me, I will enlighten you!" When the two of them clash blades again, Heathcliff rams his right knee into her gut causing her to gasp as she gets winded, but she doesn't get time to recover as she is then backhanded by Heathcliff and bashed by his shield causing her to get knocked to the ground.

Kirito says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "What kind of parent would do this to their child?"

Heathcliff says, "I was Selene's father, but that ended one thousand years ago, Sailor Saturn."

Sailor Mars yells out, angrily, "What about Sailor Moon, you asshole?"

Heathcliff says, "As I said, I wished that my moon princess wasn't there, but it is what it was."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "Bastard!"

Heathcliff says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Needless to say that I am disappointed in you, Selene. As I have said before, you are indeed more powerful than I am, but your will is lacking."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Like your words mean anything to me!"

Heathcliff retorts, with a sly smile, "Oh, then maybe you should know that your friend in Akiba that kept that NervGear you had plotted to use if SAO had continued was only kept because I allowed him to keep it."

There are gasps and Kirito asks, "Wait! What?"

Kirito looks at Sailor Celestial, who becomes nervous, and Heathcliff responds, "Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, allow me to enlighten you. I think that you know about the friends in Akiba. I believe that have a 'neighborhood watch' group known as the Akiba Freedom Fighters. After SAO started, many of the NervGear not being used by you, the SAO players, were taken away to be destroyed expect for one that I know of anyway. It was kept by a named Yuto." Sailor Celestial's eyes widen at the name and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I think you get it, Selene. He was using that NervGear to find a way to get friends of their group who were also trapped in the game. But how can anyone keep that NervGear from the government since they were making sure that they got them all? Answer: I made sure that NervGear was kept out of their reach."

Hana asks, "But why?"

Izumi says, with a serious tone, "Perfect bait for Sailor Celestial, that's why."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Correct, young warrior of Knowledge. It was part of my backup plans in case I had to bring Selene into SAO itself."

There are gasps and Kirito asks, shocked, "You were planning to lure Sugu into SAO?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct. In life, nothing ever goes according to plan and what happened with you exposing me back there on the seventh-five floor of Aincrad is proof of it, Kirito. You should know that due to the emotional energies of the players, the game was starting to get unstable and probably, errors would have started that would have forced me back to the Ruby Palace due to countermeasures that I had set would have activated even before the ninetieth floor which would have forced me to perform my backup plans. However, as you already realize, it wasn't needed when you and Serenity defeated me on that day and in fact, I should thank you since it allowed me to continue with my original plans."

Sailor Venus asks, "What?"

Sailor Uranus says, "He was counting on his defeat in SAO all around."

Heathcliff says, "I believe that I said that one of my main reasons for Sword Art Online was a world for my own design, but I didn't say or imply that I planned for it to last forever. However, I couldn't imagine all of the ways that it could end. As I have said, I am only human."

Tuxedo Mask says, "That statement is left for debate, Kayaba."

Heathcliff gives a giggle and he says, "And humanity hasn't done even worse things that I have done, Prince Endymon? However, I am not trying to justify my actions and you have right to condemn me for all of them. I am just pointing out to my former younger daughter that she isn't doing anything that I didn't want. Maybe I should also point out the fact that Kirito didn't become an SAO beta tester by random chance."

There are shocked looks and Kirito asks, "What?"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "Yes, Kirito. I had made sure that you were chosen to be an SAO beta tester. I knew all about you from the beginning."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, "You knew about Kirito-kun from the beginning?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's not possible!"

Heathcliff responds, "You made it possible. This isn't the first time that we met in this life, my dear Selene. Don't you remember what happened when you and your family visited Juuban during the Negamoon invasion?"

There are more gasps and Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "The Negamoon invasion?"

Sailor Moon asks Kirito, "You…You were there?"

Kirito responds, his eyes widening, "Yeah. And Sugu and I were there." When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, his eyes widen in horror and realization, "We were there with mom and mom and I got separated from Sugu. Later on, mom returned with Sugu and said that a man found her…Oh no!"

Heathcliff responds, "Yes, Kirito. I was 'that man'. I learned your sister's name and thus, I learned about you." Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, her eyes widen in shock, "I had just awoken since Serenity had recently got the Silver Crystal and the instant that I saw you, I knew that it was you. You had suffered a 'reaction' to the imitation of the true Black Crystal, but it wasn't enough to awaken you. However, it was enough for me to realize that you were my former younger daughter reborn, Selene."

Just then memories come into Sailor Celestial's mind, Kayaba's face appears in her mind, and she says, with a gasp, "That man…It…It was you!"

Heathcliff responds, with a nod, "That's correct, my dear. You had told me your name and from there, I had found out about your brother."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "So, it was no accident that he became an SAO beta tester! You knew that he would go onto retail version!"

Heathcliff replies, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Uranus."

Akari asks, shocked, "But why?"

Heathcliff replies, not losing his smile, "Why? What better 'inspiration' for Selene to awaken?"

Sailor Celestial roars out in rage and she yells out, enraged, "Kayaba!" Sailor Celestial then charges in at Heathcliff with the intent to kill, but Heathcliff easily dodges her sword swipe in which he slams his shield into the back of Sailor Celestial causing her to collapse to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Kirito shouts out, "Sugu!" Kirito charges in, but Heathcliff grabs Sailor Celestial by the leg and throws her into Kirito and sending both of them into the ground.

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!" As the others gather around them, Heathcliff throws the Star Saber in front of them.

Heathcliff says, "The Star Saber has chosen its new master or in this case, mistress. It is hers now."

Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "How generous of you."

Heathcliff says, "I am not one for generosity. She has earned the right to wield the saber and I have no right to take it away despite my defeating her. She isn't ready. I shall wait for the time when she is at full power and we can settle things for good."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "What makes you think that we are going to let that happen? We're going to stop you right here!"

Heathcliff responds, "You can stop me as you can stop Mother Nature herself, Jupiter. Selene and I have forged this destiny long ago with the choices of the Silver Millennium and of today. Choice one powerful element in the formation of fate and through our choices, this destiny is unavoidable."

After putting Sailor Celestial into the hands of the others, Kirito says, drawing his swords, "What right do you have to say that? What right do you have to mess with so many lives? So many futures that were destroyed because of you? None of those people that you killed with your 'death game' were involved with the Silver Millennium and you stripped of all that they have! Diabel…Sachi…all of them! What right did you have to decide their own fate and take away the possible bright futures that they could have had? All for what? To force my sister to relive the betrayal that you did to her millennia ago? To settle a fight that's one thousand years in the past? I thought that you were screwed up before, but you have surprised me beyond expectations and pissed me of as well Kayaba!"

Asuna says, lowly, "Kirito-kun…"

Heathcliff tells Kirito, "We are not in SAO anymore, Kirito. Yours and Serenity's victory against me was completely valid because I fought with all of my strength as I had bound by the system of SAO and you and Serenity went beyond the system. You and Serenity won against me fair and square in SAO. However, this isn't SAO. There are no 'systems' to bind me. You are only a swordsman and your sister is a warrior. Only she can beat me, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a determined tone, "Let's see about that Kayaba!" Before anyone could say anything or stop him, Kirito charges in right at Heathcliff and ready to impale, but the instant that he gets close, Heathcliff, with incredible speed, easily side-steps out of the way causing Kirito to gain an expression of pure shock before spins around and bashes Kirito right in the head and knocking him to the ground.

Asuna shouts out, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" Kirito gets to his feet and twists around only to see the Shadow Saber right in his face much to his shock and disbelief.

Heathcliff asks Kirito, "Now, do you see the difference between a swordsman and a warrior, Kirito?"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Stop this now!" Immediately, everyone focuses on Sailor Moon, who has tears in her eyes, and she says, her eyes narrowing in rage not seen in her before SAO, "I can't believe you! All the pain…the suffering…the death just for not only your own designs, but to settle an 'old score' for back in the Silver Millennium? Just because you wanted to prove that you were right and Celestial was wrong?!"

Heathcliff responds, "Partially, my dear. However, I am not one to leave a fight unfinished. To be honest, I don't care if Sailor Celestial beats me in our fated battle. She and I are 'relics' of the past and it is time to put an end to this last story of the Silver Millennium. But there is another reason: I'm seeing if Crystal Tokyo is the proper future that Earth should be following."

Sailor Pluto asks, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff says, with a stern tone, "I can't decide if Crystal Tokyo is indeed the way of the future or if it just a mere imitation of the Silver Millennium, which I believed to be the closest thing to paradise, Sailor Pluto. There is no replacement for it."

Sailor Pluto yells out, irritated, "Crystal Tokyo is not a replacement for the Silver Millennium?"

Heathcliff asks, "Really? Or is just what you want to believe Sailor Pluto?" Heathcliff tells Sailor Pluto, "That's where Selene comes in. She has many 'powers and abilities' even though they aren't powers in a 'normal' sense of the word. She has the ability of unlimited potential which means that she can continue to 'evolve' and grow for as long as she lives and for another, she has the ability to alter the threads of destiny. With anyone, they can influence their own destiny through their choices, Selene is different. The choices that she can make will affect the destinies of many."

Kirito asks, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff responds, "You and Asuna have done it before Kirito back in SAO through you have done it better than her."

Just then a familiar female voice asks, "So, I'm just a pawn in your game?" Everyone then looks to see Sailor Celestial stagger to her feet and she tells Heathcliff, "You haven't changed a bit, jerk. You want use me as you used me in the Silver Millennium."

Heathcliff retorts, with a smile, "Perish the thought, my dear. You are more valuable than a mere pawn. The power of Etherion will prove valuable to the war ahead."

Sailor Pluto asks, shocked, "What did you just say?"

Sailor Uranus sees Sailor Pluto's reaction and she asks, "What's Etherion?"

When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, "Etherion is a great and dangerous power since it can be used to create or destroy. In fact, Etherion is the legendary power of creation itself. It was born at the birth of all existence itself and it has the power to do anything and I mean anything. It is only limited by the imagination, but it is a power so great that it could rip into the very fabric of space-time and erase existence itself if one isn't careful using Etherion. Etherion is so powerful that no living mortal being has the power to weld Etherion."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "Expect me, Pluto." When they look at Sailor Celestial, she then puts her Elucidator into a sheath on the right side of her skirt while putting Dark Repulser into a sheath attached to the left side of her skirt, she puts her hands together and creating a strange glow energy that's colored gold, silver, bronze, white, and black.

Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "What...What is this energy?"

Sailor Pluto says, amazed, "That…That's Etherion!"

There are looks of shock and Sailor Celestial says, "This is the great secret only known to a few in the Silver Millennium. It was the reason that I was born to be Sailor Celestial, the Soldier of Reality. I was born with the power to control Etherion, a power only rivaled by the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Sailor Neptune asks, amazed, "Rivals the Silver Crystal?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Silver Crystal is one of the greatest powers in universe and existence, but it doesn't mean that there are powers that rival or exceed it, Neptune. There is no such as a true 'ultimate power' because there is something always stronger through not usually the case at first."

Sailor Celestial says, as tears start to stream from her eyes, "Blessed and cursed with a great power. A power so great that if anyone would find out that they would presume me to use me and my power to no ends." Sailor Celestial says, glaring at Heathcliff, "A power that you tricked me to use for your own selfish gain that caused the end of the Silver Millennium! For you and your original Aincrad!" There are more looks of shock and Sailor Celestial says, with tears in her eyes, "You said that it was the 'gateway to a new tomorrow beyond the Silver Millennium', but then I knew something was wrong and I knew better, however, I followed stupidly like a dumb little girl! And you betrayed my trust utterly, you put the fear and hatred into the hearts of the people of Earth, and allowed Metallia to influence them to bring them to darkness! You brought the end of everything! My home…My family…My people! Everything destroyed because of your selfish and self-righteous actions and ego!"

Heathcliff responds, "I could have saved it."

Sailor Celestial rolls her eyes and responds, "And destroyed all of existence ATTEMPTING to use a power beyond your understanding! There is a reason only I was gifted and cursed with this power!"

Heathcliff replies, "That's just conjecture, my dear Selene."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Oh, you say that you don't act like you know everything and yet, you actions show the opposite."

Heathcliff says, "It may seem that way, but life isn't always what they seem. Did you think that I anticipated your brother and your sister exposing me on the seventy-fifth floor? No, I do not. I love RPG, but they are exactly like life itself: Completely unpredictable at times. And that's how I like it." Heathcliff then dodges a sword swipe from Kirito by backflip behind him much to his shock and surprise and when Kirito turns around, Heathcliff kicks him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards into the others.

Asuna, Lisbeth, and Silica say in unison, shocked, "Kirito!"

Kirito says, "I'm okay."

Heathcliff says, "As I said, Kirito, you are only a swordsman and your sister is a warrior. She was…She is born and bred to be a warrior in this lifetime and the last."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a glare, "And what makes you so sure?"

Heathcliff retorts, "And what makes you so sure that I'm wrong? What makes you think that Suguha Kirigaya and Princess Selene are any different?" Sailor Celestial winches at that and at that moment, Heathcliff swings the Shadow Saber at the roof creating an energy wave that slams into the roof and causes the whole cavern to shake.

Dai yells out, "Shit! The bastard has caused the cave to become unstable!"

Heathcliff takes out what looks like a Corridor Crystal and he says, "When you are ready, you will know where I will be." The crystal shatters and a portal opens behind Heathcliff in which he steps into.

Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, I'm not done with you!" Sailor Celestial grabs the Star Saber and prepares to charge after him, but falling debris, including large boulders, falling all around her prevented that.

Kirito shouts out, "Sugu, we have to get out here!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Get out now!" Immediately, the group starts to leave the caverns at top speed, but Sailor Celestial hesitates for a moment, however, when she sees the portal close, she rushes out after the others.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Rainbow Gardens, Little Leaf**_

Returning to Dai's and Akari's 'home base' in Rainbow Gardens, Little Leaf, our group is assembled together, minus Dai and Akari, as they discuss about what just happened some time ago.

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "You never knew that Sailor Celestial had such power?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I never knew at all, Firefly. However, I can understand the secrecy of such a thing. The Silver Crystal isn't the only powerful 'force' in the universe and there are ones that are just as powerful, but much more easier to access than the Silver Crystal since they aren't 'bloodline specific' like the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Uranus asks, "And Sailor Celestial's Etherion powers are one of them?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, it is true. However, normally, it isn't possible to control such incredible power at least through an 'organic medium': Namely a living being. Even we, Sailor Scouts, couldn't harness such power in our own bodies. Sailor Celestial has been given a rare gift."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "And an ultimate curse."

Matt asks, "Because of those that want to use your power for their own purposes."

Sailor Mars says, "Not surprising since there were plenty of our enemies that wanted to use the Silver Crystal for their own selfish purposes."

Tai asks, "And Kayaba, as Heathcliff, was the first to use Sailor Celestial's power for a 'bad purpose'?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a solemn tone, "Yes. It is the power that created the first Aincrad back in the Silver Millennium. Like Sailor Moon, I was tricked to believe someone when in fact, he was using it for his own agenda. There was a reason that we, of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance, never interfered the affairs of Earth. We didn't want them to become dependent on us or to install the fear that we felt that we were some kind of deities or something like that. Kayaba believed that we were holding Earth and its people back from their 'full potential'."

Kendo says, "And events proved that you were right."

Sailor Pluto says, with a solemn nod, "Yes, it is correct. As we have mentioned before, Prince Heathcliff's actions created the 'dark seed' needed for Metallia's influence to take root and led to the events that caused the end of the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Celestial says, "He was going to correct his 'mistake' by using the Etherion powers that he took from me within Aincrad. I had to stop him or he would have destroyed the entire universe!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Etherion, if out of control, could have done that and so much more. There is more than just our universe in all of existence itself and his actions could have threatened all of existence."

Lisbeth asks, nervously, "You're kidding, right?"

Sailor Uranus responds, "Pluto isn't one to kid around with that kind of stuff, Lisbeth."

Izumi tells Sailor Celestial, "And you and Kayaba fought in the original Aincrad and struck each other with lethal blows?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yes, we did. However, we didn't die right away. But before I gave the final blow, I ran back to the Moon Kingdom, but all I found were ruins…" Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "My kingdom…my home…my family…all gone…I called out for my sister…for anyone…but all I was my mother…her body…lying down on a slab of rubble after she used the Silver Crystal. I tried to get to her, but my strength left me and I collapsed in which I heard Sailor Pluto call out for me. The last thing that I remember…I was in Sailor Pluto's arms and she was looking at me with sadness in her eyes…I was crying…I felt that it was my fault…and then…all went black..."

Sailor Pluto says, solemnly, "It is a memory that I had hoped that would fade away with the centuries at the Time Gates. I had hoped that while even Princess Serenity would have be brought forward in case the Silver Crystal was needed again that at least her sister, Princess Selene, would find peace."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Well, it looked like Kayaba had other plans." Everyone then looks to see Dai and Akari coming up towards them.

Hana asks, "Are you okay?'

Akari says, with a smile, "We'll be fine, Mimi…I mean Hana."

Dai says, "It is going to be kind of hard to let it go since we have been here for so long."

Kirito says, with a smile, "We know that kind of feeling, Dai."

Sailor Moon then asks, "Why?" When everyone looks at her, Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a serious tone, "You know darn why, sis! After the crap that fucking ass put you through, you wanted me to say: 'Hey, I'm not only your sister, but that fucking backstabber that you trusted in this life was our mother's lover back in the Silver Millennium and our father!' Seriously, Sailor Moon?! Or need I remind you of your reaction earlier?!"

Sailor Moon winches from that question and Tuxedo Mask says, "We understand your reasoning behind keeping this information from Sailor Moon, but I'm not sure that we approve."

Sailor Mars says, with a sigh, "However, she does have a point." When everyone looks at Sailor Mars, she says, "Like it or not, Meatball Head is still recovering from that nightmare and basically, so are the rest of you."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Which is why after we get Dai and Akari home, I'm continuing on alone."

There are gasps and Kirito says, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "No, big brother. All of you just got back from that nightmare that fiend created and his legacy still continues to haunt to this day. He wants…He needs this battle and I can't risk another SAO or Silver Millennium. I'm going after him and ending this."

Kirito tells Sailor Celestial, "Sugu, you can't…!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I can and I have to! This is not only to honor those that died in SAO, but this is also for me too. When you found out about our 'family relationship' when you were ten, you felt out of place in our family, right? Well, I felt that for as long as I could remember."

There are surprised looks and Kirito says, surprised, "Wait!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "It always felt that small feeling in my heart that I always felt 'out of place' in everything. I basically ignored it and tried to come up with some kind of excuse based on how far apart we gone or what happened when we found out our 'family relations', but it wasn't the truth. The truth is that I was out of place is because like it or not, the fiend and I share something in common."

Taichi asks, "How can you and that asshole share anything?"

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "We are both relics of the Silver Millennium." Everyone looks at her in surprise and she says, "Even though I didn't know it until I awakened, I was 'out of place' not just in my own current family…I'm out of place in this whole time. For me, the Silver Millennium never truly ended because I still have that bit of 'unfinished business' in my previous life. However, it is more than just that. Ever since regaining my memories, I kept wondering: Who am I? Am I really who I thought that I am for all these years? Or am I…Am I just a façade for Princess Selene? Did Suguha Kirigaya ever really exist?"

Kirito says, stunned, "Sugu, that's crazy!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Is it, Kirito? Is it really that crazy? Did I really practice and do kendo just because my 'love' for it or was just training to be a warrior once more? Princess Selene…Sailor Celestial…was…is a born and bred warrior. Where Selene end and where does Suguha begin, if she ever existed at all? Those are the question that I need to answer. SAO was originally my story and every one of you that got trapped in that death game were all of you dragging into it. I mean: The Duel Wielding Sword Skill, the one who had it was the one that it being the 'hero' of the 'story', and Heathcliff against the Duel Wielder? That's the exact story of our fight in the Ruby Palace in the original Aincrad!"

Kirito says, "And that means that I was just practice for you, Sugu."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Yamato says, with a sneer, "Jerk."

Miyako says, with a nod, "You said it."

Takashi says, nodding his head, "No kidding."

Sailor Celestial says, as she walks away, "As I said, this adventures is what I have to do and I have to do it much the same way that big brother did: Solo. You already got dragged into it and suffered so much from his madness. I'm not going to let you suffer anymore. This is my story and I will be the one to write the final chapter on him, the Silver Millennium, and Sword Art Online for good."

Sailor Celestial then walks away and when she is out of hearing distance, Dai asks, "Geez! Weight of the world much?"

Lisbeth says, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Dai."

Sam says, "I think that she feels that she deserves some of the blame for SAO. I believe that she felt that if she has struck the final blow against Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium, he would have not been reborn and SAO would have never happened in the first place."

Sailor Jupiter says, "No way! She can't be sure if that was the case!"

Sailor Pluto looks a bit solemn and Tuxedo Mask asks, seeing this, "Pluto?"

When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, solemnly, "Actually, there is validity in the belief if Celestial did strike the final blow against Heathcliff, he wouldn't have been reborn as Kayaba."

There are gasps and Taichi says, stunned, "You're joking!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "Sailor Celestial is the Sailor Senshi of Reality and she has powers beyond just all of our powers in which prevent reincarnation wouldn't be a problem for her especially with something like Etherion. However, Heathcliff knew about this and he had protection through I can't be certain about that. If Sailor Celestial delivered the final blow and slain Heathcliff…"

Sailor Uranus says, "The protection would have been lost and she could have used her powers to make sure that he remained in the grave. No Kayaba and thus, no SAO."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct. And Sailor Celestial knows about this completely."

Kirito tells Sailor Pluto, "She grilled you on that one."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Dai says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Junpier says, plainly, "You said it, squirt."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, there is also the possibility that Heathcliff would have found a way to be 'revived' even if Sailor Celestial struck him down. He was as highly intelligent back then as he is today. And I am not saying this to make Sailor Celestial feel better."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We understand and believe you on that point, but I believe it will be hard for Celestial to accept that."

Sailor Mars says, "Add that to her current identity crisis and she is messed up."

Sailor Jupiter says, "No joke, Mars."

Asuna says, stunned, "All that pain…that sorrow…that death just to force Suguha to awaken her powers and make her relive that painful history." Asuna asks, "Why? What is the point of all that?"

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "It is just the way that he is. He hates leaving things unfinished."

Sailor Pluto says, "While that's true, my princess, I fear that there is something more to his plot." When everyone looks at Pluto, she says, "He could have started the battle that he wanted right then and there and it wasn't just the 'scene' that he didn't feel right. He left her the Star Saber without making any attempt to get it back."

Sailor Uranus says, "He wants her to get stronger."

There are surprised looks and Sailor Saturn asks, "Why?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's a good question."

Tuxedo Mask says, "What we do know is that he has another plot in his wings and most likely, he won't commit 'another SAO' to get it because he already got what he wanted."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Miyako asks, "What do you mean?"

Kirito says, plainly, "What Mamoru means is that despite us clearing the game, Kayaba was the ultimate winner of Sword Art Online."

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, "What are you talking about Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "Remember Kayaba's words on the first day? He said and he confirmed this: He wanted to 'create and observe a world of his own design'. He knew that SAO wouldn't last forever and it had to end sooner or later in which he disguised himself as a player to make sure that it didn't end too soon. We followed his 'pet narrative' very well and one of the few things that he didn't expect was Usagi and I exposing him so soon. Personally, I don't think that he cared if he won or lost the battle that I challenged him too. If he won, the game goes on and he waits for the survivors at the Ruby Palace. If he lost, the game ends and he got to see and experience a surprise twist to his 'story'. We have cleared the game, but Kayaba was the real winner of SAO especially since he got his other goal for SAO: Forcing Sugu to awaken as Sailor Celestial."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Dai says, "Okay, that's messed up."

Lisbeth says, drolly, "You said it, pal."

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "That majorly stinks."

Sailor Mars says, "Yeah, I know. All we know is that he wanted Sailor Celestial to awaken and he got it, but now, it seems like he wants Sailor Celestial to become stronger."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Why?"

Sailor Pluto says, "That's a very good question, Firefly."

Taichi says, "Anyway, it's time to bring my sister and Davis home with us."

Akari and Dai look at each other and Akari says, "Dai and I finished up our final business, here, and we're ready to go."

Yamato says, "Then let's get back home." The others nod their heads in agreement, but Sailor Moon and Kirito can't help to be concerned about Sailor Celestial as she is outside and looking up at the virtual sky of this living virtual world in which Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts can't help to be concerned for the two of them as well as plenty of them are wondering what Kayaba's plan for Sailor Celestial really is.

 _ **August 1, 2025, Tokyo**_

Inside of the city of Tokyo, there is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair in which he is wearing all white as he looks down on the city of Tokyo from a massive skyscraper building as a youthful looking woman with short black hair, grey eyes, and wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat.

The man tells the woman, "How good for you to join us, Takami-chan?"

The woman responds, "What do you want Minaka?"

The man responds, with a sly smile, "Such hostility, Takami-chan. It seems like you got out of the wrong side of the bed."

The woman retorts, "Stop with your typical attitude, Minaka! I have just gotten back my son after he disappeared to who knows where after my daughter was trapped in that nightmare that Kayaba had created!"

The man responds, "Ah, yes. Kayaba, I have to say is the only person that I call my one true rival and equal is him. But while his mighty intelligent matched mine, he was such a fool." The man says, excitedly, "If you want to create a 'dangerous game', you do it in secret! Doing such a thing will render the only possibility of having to fry your body and transferring your mind onto the internet! Despite it being an interesting idea since who know what's in the 'digital plane', I digress to say that if you want to create the right kind of 'game', you have to make a prize so wonderful…so incredible…that the players would risk their lives over…and when the time is right, I will prove the point so wonderfully when I let my birds fly the coop!" The man, Minaka, then gives such an insane laugh that the woman rolls her eyes.

The woman asks, "Don't tell me…?"

Minaka responds, "No, Takami-chan. The time is not right since Kayaba has still his role to play in all this."

The woman, Takami, responds, "What are you talking about? Kayaba is dead!"

Minaka throws the woman some files and he says, with a smirk, "Read this and you will disagree on that statement my dear."

When Takami reads the papers in the files, she says, shocked, "No way! That coward!"

Minaka responds, "Coward? Maybe. Actually, he wanted to find his 'own world' without the interference of justice. And like I said, he still his role to play and until he is done, I can't make my move. If he had met his final demise back in SAO which would have most like happened if he gotten you know who involved in his little 'death game', it would have happened and I could have moved up my timetable, but not at this moment."

Takami asks, curiously, "What are you planning?"

Minaka responds, "That's for me to know and you to find out…Unless…"

Takami shouts out, "No way!"

Minaka retorts, "Well, they are MY son and daughter too you know? You did seem to enjoy our romps in bed that gave us such a wonderful daughter and son, who is a hero no less." Takami blushes at Minaka's words and he says, "I was such a man and still man these days, you know? I have to admit that the man that you took as your husband is quite the guy too…"

Takami asks, with a glare, "Is that a threat?"

Minaka responds, "Perish the thought, my dear!" Minaka says, with a sly smile, "Anyway, that hubby of yours really knows his stuff. He may be nowhere near my intelligence, but I have to say that he has got his moments. I know that if I try anything, my dream is toast." Minaka tells Takami, with a glare, "However, if our boy and girl get involved without a single bit of my interference, you know what the deal is."

Takami responds, with a sneer, "Understood."

Minaka tells Takami, "Anyway, you should be more worried about others that have interest in our boy and his girlfriend, who I must say is quite the looker, as well as Kayaba's main interest these days."

Takami asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Minaka retorts, "You are smart girl, my dear. You can figure it out." Takami snarls as she stomp away and when she is gone, Minaka says, "Well, Kayaba, you are casting the dice. We are going to have to see how the world responds."

 _ **August 1, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of Neo Domino City, we are in the mayor's office, formally known as the director's office, of Neo Domino City where Lazar, the mayor of Neo Domino City, is talking with a group of figures on a screen with their features hidden.

One of the figures, a male, says, "It has been confirmed."

Lazar responds, with a smirk, "Yep! Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya, who have just come out of their 'comas', have been confirmed to be two of the new Signers."

The male figure responds, "Good, Lazar."

The female figure says, "They needed to be tested right away."

Lazar says, "Yes, but there is a problem: The original Signers are going to meet with the two new Signers."

The male figure replies, "And this is a problem? The original Signers were chosen by the Crimson Dragon, as they have performed so well, in order to train the new Signers and the Duel Priests and Priestess for their mission."

Lazar asks, "You mean Suguha Kirigaya?"

The female figure replies, with a nod, "Sailor Celestial has her own role to play, but she won't be doing it alone. However, her role may not start just yet."

Lazar responds, confused, "What do you mean?"

The male figure responds, "Kayaba still has his role to play in this 'story' that he is telling, but he is only telling it the way that he wants to. So far, it has been playing right into our hands, but we can't be sure that if it will last forever."

The female figure says, "It is a good thing that SAO ended early because if it would have lasted longer…"

The male figure responds, "I would have doubted that my dear. If Kayaba felt that he would have had to bring Sailor Celestial into SAO, it would have been because of them and he would have had Sailor Celestial 'evolve' even faster for that reason. You have read the reports about 'them' trying to influence Sugou-san."

The female figure responds, "Yes, I did. If he had gone through, it would have caused havoc within the game itself and unleashed the pent up stored emotional energy, mainly negative."

The male figure says, "And the enemy that Kayaba had sealed inside might have ended up in 'better shape' than she is now and caused Kayaba to bring Sailor Celestial into SAO."

Lazar asks, "To force her to 'evolve' faster?"

The male figure responds, "That's right, Lazar. However, right now, it is time for us to take the 'driver's seat'."

Lazar responds, with a sly smile, "Understood, sir."

 _ **August 1, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Inside of Yusei's shop within the Satellite Sector, we find the former Signers looking at our Digidestined group, now joined by a completely healthy Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to his Digi-World outfit, and Kari Kamiya, wearing an outfit similar to her Digi-World outfit, and their Digimon partners, now joined by Veemon and Gatomon, along with Darien and the Sailor Scouts, in their 'civilian forms', as they look at Davis' and Kari's right arms with Davis' right arm having the Dragon's Head Mark of the Dragon and Kari's right arm having the Dragon's Foot Mark of the Dragon.

Jack says, "That confirms that. They are the new Signers."

Gatomon asks, "So, they are supposed to protect the world by playing a 'card game'?"

Jack responds, "Don't knock until you experience a Shadow Duel or fighting one of the Emperors of Yliaster, kitty cat."

Gatomon yells out, annoyed, "I'm not a kitty cat."

Kari says, "Easy, Gatomon."

Trista says, "Being a Signer is no laughing matter, young Kamiya. It is a great responsibility."

Davis says, with a grin, "Not like we haven't saved the world before."

TK says, with a smile, "No kidding, Davis."

Yolei asks, "Are you and Davis sure that you are okay, Kari?"

Kari tells Yolei, "I'm fine, Yolei."

Mina says, with a smile, "Those chambers were designed to keep their bodies healthy since it was saving their lives."

Tai says, "They weren't like us who had to go through months of rehabilitation just to get ready for school."

Matt says, "Don't remind me, Tai."

Davis says, "Personally, it hurt just hearing about that."

Veemon says, with a nod, "Yeah, Davis."

Leo asks, "So, Davis is Yusei's successor and Kari is Akiza's successor?"

Akiza says, "It seems so, Leo."

Leo asks, "Doesn't that mean that they need Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon?"

Lita asks, curiously, "Aren't those your cards?"

Crow says, with a smirk, "Actually, I may have solution for all that." When everyone looks at Crow, he holds up a poster and he says, "There is a big tournament in our honor going on and the prize is duplicates of our dragon cards."

There are gasps and Luna asks, shocked, "Duplicates of our dragons?"

Jack asks, with a narrowing glare, "When did the announcement come out?"

Crow responds, "Just recently…Ah! I get it!"

Amara says, with a nod, "These two just 'woke up' and now, there is a tournament with duplicates of your dragons out? This isn't coincidence."

Jack says, "For once, we agree."

Akiza asks, "A trap?"

Yusei asks, "Who is the tournament being hosted by?"

Luna says, looking at the poster, "It looks like the city is hosting it with Lazar."

Jack says, "This doesn't surprise me one bit."

Leo asks, "You think that he is up to something?"

Jack responds, "I don't think, Leo…I KNOW that he is up to something."

Akiza says, "Yliaster is gone since the Emperors and Z-One have been defeated and we have changed the future. Lazar has proven to be a good mayor for the city…or at least, it is what I heard."

Yusei says, with a nod, "True, Akiza. However, Lazar has been known to have secrets and gaining news one isn't out of the bucket for him."

Crow says, nodding his head, "Yep! He has proven to be sneaky and sly before and I wouldn't put it by him to be up to his old tricks again."

Davis says, with a grin, "I say let's go for it." When everyone looks at Davis, he says, with a grin, "Most likely, he is curious about Kari's and my new 'tattoos' and I say let's give it him. He has invited us to a party and I say that we should crash it."

Raye asks, "No way! You just got back from being trapped in a living virtual world for two years! And now, you want to go into who knows what?!"

TK says, with a grin, "Hasn't stopped Davis before, Raye."

Ken says, with a smile, "That's the Davis that we know."

Yolei says, with a sigh and smile, "Unfortunately."

Yusei asks, "By the way, where is your friend, Suguha Kirigaya?"

Serena asks, curiously and concerned, "Why do you ask Yusei-san?"

Jack says, "It is about that card that she used in her duel with Sayer: Black Rose MOONLIGHT Dragon."

Yusei says, "We may have an idea about what it is."

Mina says, nervously, "That's going to be a problem."

Jack asks, curiously, "How so?"

Amara responds, "Her brother called earlier to inform us that she left a note that she had important business today."

Leo asks, confused, "So? Doesn't seem like a problem to me. What's the problem?'

Serena thinks in her mind, _"It wouldn't be a problem if Suguha wasn't so messed up, Leo-san. I'm really worried about her now."_

 _ **August 1, 2025, San Francisco, California**_

Within the streets of San Francisco, California in the United States, a petite woman with black hair and looking in her late twenties sitting in front of a beach side café and looking out towards the ocean. Her name is Rinko Koujiro, the woman who loved Akihiko Kayaba, the man that created Sword Art Online and the NervGear, the 'instruments of death' that killed nearly 4,000 people in two years in an event known as the 'SAO Incident'. After being confronted by the Sailor Scouts and taken into custody as an accessory to Kayaba's crimes, it was found that there was a micro-bomb planted to the left of her sternum and it was believed that she was forced to help Kayaba during the two years of the incident. Only known to Rinko and the Sailor Scouts with those closest to them, the bomb was fake planted by Kayaba to make the world think that she helped him against his will and she was released and cleared of any charges. After that, she left Japan to live in the United States to start a new life and away from the horrors that she had helped in, unwillingly and willingly, since she was one of the programmers for Sword Art Online not knowing about Kayaba's true master plan until it was too late, but she knew where he was and didn't do anything to stop him as well as take care of him as he committed this act. However, her past is coming back to haunt her once more as she plans to meet someone here.

As she looks around, Rinko hears a female voice say in Japanese, "I'm here." Rinko looks to see Suguha Kirigaya, in casual attire, walking up to her.

Rinko asks, "Suguha Kirigaya?"

Suguha responds, "It's me."

Rinko says, with a smile, "I'm sorry, but I need to see your broach."

Suguha's eyes widen for a moment and she says, showing Rinko her transformation broach, "He told you about me."

Rinko says, with a nod, "Before he died, yes. However, he told me not to mention it when your 'sister' and her friends arrived."

Suguha tells Rinko, with a snort, "He thinks that he is so smart." Suguha tells Rinko, "Now, let's get down to business. I'm not very happy with you."

Rinko responds, "I would be surprised if you weren't, Suguha-san."

Suguha tells Rinko, "You got my interest."

Rinko tells Suguha, taking out a tablet, "Taking a look at this, Suguha-san." When Suguha looks at the tablet, her eyes widen and she gains a snarl.

Suguha says, "That ass!"

Rinko says, "He also wants me to tell you to watch out for Seijirou."

Suguha asks, with a plain tone, "And why should I do that?"

Rinko responds, "Akihiko told me that he knows that Serena and Sailor Moon are one in the same person."

Suguha yells out, stunned, "What? But how?"

Rinko says, "I've put it on there." Suguha looks confused, looks at the tablet, and she then pushes a button on the tablet causing her eyes to widen again.

Suguha says, plainly, "I see."

Rinko says, "He hasn't told anyone and most likely, he had figured that since Sailor Moon was trapped in the game, one of the Sailor Scouts, most likely Mercury, was part of the task force and made sure that information didn't get out."

Suguha says, "So, they wouldn't figure out that someone in the task force knows that Serena and Sailor Moon are one in the same."

Rinko says, with a nod, "That's right."

Suguha says, "Along with the fact that they were the ones that fought Kayaba, it is the reason that he is so 'buddy-buddy' with my brother and sister."

Rinko says, "There is something else." Rinko motions for the tablet and when Suguha gives it back to her, Rinko pushes some buttons and she gives the tablet back to Suguha, who gains another look of shock looking at it.

Suguha says, "It looks like Darien, sis, and the girls didn't find everything…" Suguha asks, "Hold up! You should know it was there! Why didn't you take any of it?"

Rinko responds, "Akihiko told me not to bother with it. However, he did mention that if he had to go with a 'backup plan' of his, he would have given you what was in the briefcase."

Suguha nods her head, having an idea of the 'backup plan', and she asks, "You want me to go get them?"

Rinko replies, "Yes. Please bring the briefcase back to me, but you can keep the journals."

Suguha retorts, sarcastically, "And how do I do that?"

Rinko responds, "Look at the tablet, Suguha-san." Rinko points to a button, Suguha pushes it, and her eyes widen at it.

Suguha says, with a snort, "He has to be a clever bastard, doesn't he? What a wiseass."

Rinko asks, "Do you really hate him?" Suguha doesn't reply as she gets up to leave and Rinko says, "You know that you are following his narrative."

Suguha says, "Yeah, I know. And it really ticks me off, but right now, it is the only lead that I have to end this once and for all."

Rinko says, "I don't have any right to ask you for anything, but I ask that you end this for all of our sakes."

Suguha responds, plainly, "I will." As Suguha walks off into the distance, Rinko can't help to look into the distance and wonder about the man that she loved as well as all of his actions up to this moment and more. Suguha think in her mind, _"I'm sorry, big brother…and you too, sis. But I need to do this if I'm going to advance further in my life. As long as this goes on, I won't get the answers to my questions and I will be stuck in the past as Kazuto's 'spirit' was still trapped in SAO after he got of the game. To get to the future and to finally give the souls of SAO some final peace along with the Silver Millennium, I need to end this with him once and for all."_

 **End of Chapter 7**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Dangerous Game of Dragons."**

That's the end of this chapter! Anyway, I think that plenty of you have noticed that there are 'parallels' between this chapter and what happened in a previous Sailor Moon/SAO multi-crossover fanfiction that I have completed, did you not? I had mentioned in my ' **Hollow Fragment** ' fanfiction that the main **Sailor Moon Online** storyline and ' **Hollow Fragment** ' fanfiction storyline are going to be 'parallel' to each other, but they are going to have differences, trust me on that one folks. You are going to have to read and find out what they are everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. Dangerous Game of Dragons

Anyway, we have come to the next chapter and if any of you were shocked by what happened early in the previous chapter, which I doubt that you are, I did mention that this 'story line' and my ' **Hollow Fragment** ' storyline are going to parallel even through it doesn't seem like it. You also be must wondering about a certain scene involving Davis' and Jun's mother and well, this story series, like my ' **Hollow Fragment** ' are going to have multiple crossovers, some 'major' and plenty of them are also going to be 'minor', but you are going to have to read and find out what they are folks!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 1, 2025, Somewhere in Japan**_

Deep within a facility, we find the familiar face of Kaiou, but his hair has only grown back enough to make him not look bald in which it is really short with his face a lot like Obito Uchiha's face as an adult expect it was more burned than crushed in looks.

His 'gang' come up to him and one of them asks, "Kaiou, are you okay?"

Kaiou responds, angrily, "Do I look okay to you?"

Another one says, "Kaiou, it is a miracle that you survived. That Sailor Scout girl blasted you point blank in the face."

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "That bitch. I will make sure her, the beater, and Kayaba's worthless niece pay for my pain!"

The first member of Kaiou's gang that spoke tells him, "Kaiou, you are going to get yourself killed! You are thinking of going against Sailor Moon? Hello! She is a national hero and everyone, boy and girl, loves her!"

Kaiou shouts out, angrily, "I could give a flying fuck! She is no hero! She is a loser along with that beater and they are going to pay along that wench that burned me!"

As Kaiou stomps off, his gang walk away and a third member says, in a whisper so Kaiou doesn't hear him, "He is going to get us killed."

The second member of the gang says, in a whisper, "I know, but what can we do? We may be out of SAO, but there is no way that we can escape him."

The first one says, "There is one way." As the members of Kaiou's 'gang' discuss this, figures are watching from a distance and while we can't see their major facial features, we can see the wicked smirks on their lips.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 8:** **Dangerous Game of Dragons**

 _ **August 2, 2025, Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications main office**_

Within the main government building that serves as the headquarters of Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications including their Technology Bureau also known as the 'VR Division', which was the government organization that was headed SAO Task Force, we find the head of the SAO Task Force, Seijirou Kikuoka, is in front of a desk and typing until he hears someone tapping on the glass.

Seijirou asks, "Huh?" Just then the 'tapping' gets louder and he looks to see Sailor Celestial, with a stern look on her features, floating in the air outside in front of his window. Seijirou gets a 'bad feeling' as he goes over to the window and he says, with a smile, "I believe that you are the girl known as Sailor Celestial. I've seen your 'work' on television…" He then yelp as Sailor Celestial grabs him by the collar and he then shows him something causing his eyes to widen.

Sailor Celestial says, "No bull, pal. You and I are going to talk right now."

Seijirou says, nervously, "Sure, whatever you say." Seijirou can't help to get a bad feeling as Sailor Celestial let's go of his collar and floats into the room.

Sailor Celestial tells Seijirou, "Let's cut the banter and let's get down to business."

Seijirou says, "My, you are no nonsense type of person."

Sailor Celestial tells Seijirou, "I want the items that you acquired at the cabin where the Sailor Scouts found Kayaba's body."

Seijirou responds, curiously, "Why do you want it?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "None of your business."

Seijirou says, "When it comes to Kayaba, it is my business, my dear." Sailor Celestial then takes out a tablet, pushes some buttons, and shows him something that causes him to look in shock.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "I get those 'items' and you get this in which it will never see the light of day."

Seijirou asks, "Blackmail?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "A deal, Seijirou-san. Kayaba has 'stuff' that involves the Sailor Scouts and it is 'stuff' that could put people in danger if handled improperly in which the movies and televisions shows that government organizations tend not to be the right people when handling such 'things'."

Seijirou responds, "Well, you can't believe everything that you see on television, Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Celestial replies, "True, but I'm not taking any chances."

Seijirou asks, "How will I know that you will keep your word?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Because I've got a lot more on you that you that you don't want getting out, Seijirou-san. I know that you know Sailor Moon's 'civilian identity' and let's just say that I'm kind of overprotective of her and let's leave it at that."

Seijirou says, "You could be bluffing."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a glare, "Do I look like a girl that bluffs?"

Seijirou winches nervously and he replies, "No, you don't."

Sailor Celestial says, "You know, I understand on why you didn't act on that information. As it was said, the whole world was fooled by his act."

Seijirou says, "However, the world, especially to those relatives and friends of those that died from SAO, won't understand and it is a good excuse for 'yellow journalism'."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "So, you see that I'm not just a pretty face, Seijirou-san."

Seijirou says, "Wait right here."

Sailor Celestial responds, "Sorry, pal, but I really don't trust you. You and I are both going down, so, no tricks."

Seijirou says, with a fake smile, "It seems like you don't really trust me."

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Would you trust anyone that had an 'association' with Kayaba despite them not being friends and possibly rival enemies in the case of Sugou-san, who wanted to be better than Kayaba through mind-control technology?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "I see your point." Soon after, Seijirou and Sailor Celestial leave Seijirou's office, which Seijirou doesn't notice Sailor Celestial leaving some kind of mechanical 'bug' hidden in his desk, and into an area where a tablet, a book, and a suitcase are display to Sailor Celestial in which she is examining them.

Sailor Celestial says, taking the tablet, "That's it all right."

Seijirou says, "I believe this is what you required."

Sailor Celestial says, taking out a smart phone and connecting a wire from it into the table, "Not yet."

Seijirou asks, "What's that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Just a little program that someone made up to take care of any 'viral booby-traps' that were put into the system as well as any viruses that act as a 'tracking program' to track the person using the tablet. I'm not real good on technology, but I hear that it sends back some kind of 'feedback' and fries the computer that's the receiving end of that kind of program causing a complete systems meltdown." Seijirou's eyes grow wide and Sailor Celestial says, "Ah, it's done!" Seijirou then races off as quick as he can and Sailor Celestial says, leaving a tablet and some files, "Nice doing business with you." Sailor Celestial gathers the briefcase, tablet, and book before teleporting away via her teleportation power.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Mizuno household**_

Inside of the Mizuno household, Suguha is with Ami as she displays the tablet and the book before her in which Ami has eyes widen in shock.

Ami asks, "How could have anyone missed this?"

Suguha says, "He is a sly character since he fooled his family and the world, Ami."

Ami says, "Good point, Suguha."

Suguha tells Ami, "Anyway, Rinko provided me with stuff to make sure that Seijirou-san can't track it back, but then again, he already knows that Serena and Sailor Moon are one in the same, so, he may already know that it is with you since he is no dummy. No one makes their way up to the government position by being a fool unless you are a puppet and this guy is no puppet."

Ami says, nodding her head in understanding, "However, I should let the others know this information."

Suguha tells Ami, "Not right now, Ami! Do you know what kind of panic it would case? And do you know what Amara and Michelle along with Pluto would do once they find this out?"

Ami winches and she says, "I understand why you don't want them to know this fact."

Suguha says, "Yeah. Right now, we are on the good side of public, but Sailor Scouts taking out government officials is a major 'no-no' right now."

Ami says, nodding her head, "I agree, Suguha."

Suguha says, "Anyway, I need for you to look through this material and get me all of the information that he has on the 'Queen's Gate' and 'Eternity Diamonds'."

Ami asks, "Why do you want to know that?"

Suguha responds, "Bad feeling."

Ami asks, curiously, "And are you ordering me not to tell the others?"

Suguha responds, with a serious tone, "Especially not Serena and Kazuto, Ami!"

Ami tells Suguha, with a sigh, "They are worried about you."

Suguha responds, "Even so, they have been already through enough crap with SAO and all. This time, I'm taking care of this on my own."

Ami tells Suguha, "You aren't alone, Suguha!"

Suguha yells out, sternly, "I have to be in this case, Ami-chan! I'm not letting others get caught in the crossfire!"

Ami says, with a sigh, "All right, Suguha. You aren't the heiress to the throne like Serena, but you are still a Moon Princess and we are bound as the guardians of the Lunarian royal family including you and Kazuto."

Suguha tells Ami, "I'm sorry, Ami. With what happened to big brother and sis, they still need time to heal and Kayaba's big mouth had to really put a dent in that."

Ami tells Suguha, "I understand why you did it, but you should have been the one to tell her."

Suguha responds, "I wanted to tell her, but I wanted to tell her when her heart was strong enough to take it without seriously reopening those wounds."

Ami nods her head in understanding and she says, "If anything happens to you, she won't forgive herself, you know that. She got a nasty shock when you nearly died after Kaiou's attack on your kendo tournament."

Suguha says, "I know, Ami. However, her fragile psyche is getting too many shocks even after that death game is done and I need to end this soon."

Ami says, with a sigh, "I'll get to work right away and I'll keep my research to myself."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Thank you, Ami."

Ami tells Suguha, "However, if Kazuto and Serena override your 'order', you know that I can't disobey since they are equal 'rank' to you."

Suguha replies, "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Ami." Suguha then takes her leave of Ami and she thinks in her mind, _"I'm sorry, big brother. As I said, you and sis need more time to heal and the ass wants me, so, I'm going to give him what he wants."_

 _ **August 3, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Within the mayor's office in Neo Domino City, Lazar is discussing something with his associates that were talking to him via a communication link on a holographic screen.

Lazar says, with a sly smile, "It seems like Kayaba's former younger daughter has been busy."

The female figure of the group says, "From what I read, she isn't the 'cloak and dagger' type of person."

The male figure of the group, seemly to be the leader, responds, "I know, my dear. However, she really doesn't trust Seijirou and she suspects him to be more than meets the eye."

Lazar responds, with a sly smile, "And she would be exactly right along with her brother."

The female figure says, "The brother seemed to be more of the detective of the two since, based on the reports, he figured out his SAO identity with the clues from Tsukino-san."

The male figure says, "True, but it seems like they are more related than their 'blood' makes them out to be."

Lazar asks, "What shall we do now?"

The male figure responds, "Nothing, Lazar. Just observe them and only intervene indirectly if the situation calls for it. We only have two of the new Signers and only at least two of the Duel Priestess have been found. However, I wish for you to continue your investigation of Serena Tsukino."

Lazar replies, confused, "What else is to know about her?"

The male figure retorts, "Let's just say that she might surprise you, my friend." Lazar gives a confused look at the male figure's statement, but after the communication is cut, Lazar shrugs as she goes over to his desk and creates another holographic screen depicting something happening within the Kaiba Dome.

 _ **August 3, 2025, Neo Domino City, Kaiba Dome**_

Inside of the Kaiba Dome, there is a massive Duel Monsters tournament going on where we find Yusei and the others along with the Digidestined and their Digimon partners are watching as Davis wins another round in the tournament.

Crow says, with a whistle, "Wow! He is pretty good!"

Jack says, with a nod, "I've got to admit that Motomiya really knows his stuff."

Matt says, "I know that Davis is good, but he hasn't been playing Duel Monsters for two years."

Izzy says, curiously, "Unless…"

When the others look at Kari, she says, with a smile, "What did you expect from a living virtual world based on games? Duel Monsters is one of the biggest games in the whole world, so, it shouldn't be too surprising to you."

Yolei says, "With us and these days, nothing really surprises us anymore, Kari."

TK says, "No joke, Yolei."

Matt says, nodding his head, "Got that right, TK."

Yusei looks to be in deep thought and Akiza asks Yusei, "What's up, Yusei?"

Yusei tells Akiza, "I wonder what Lazar's game is this time."

Akiza asks, "What do you mean?"

Yusei says, "Davis and Kari just come out of that living virtual world and now, there is a tournament just after we discovered that they are the new Signers."

Jack says, "Yusei is right. That's a major red flag for me."

Crow says, "No kidding, Jack. However, Yliaster is dead ever since we defeated the three Emperors and Z-One."

Yusei says, "While that's true, Yliaster had a lot of subordinates and I think that there are plenty of them that didn't like the ending that happened."

Akiza asks, "Are you saying that they may have revived Yliaster into a new organization?"

Yusei says, "I can't be sure, Akiza."

Jack says, "Well, we had better keep a close eye on them."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Agreed, Jack."

 _ **August 3, 2025, ALO, Alne**_

Inside of the city of Alne in ALO, Usagi is with Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, and Kirito are assembled together.

Usagi tells Lisbeth, "Thanks for the trouble, Liz."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "No trouble at all, Usagi."

Lisbeth hands Usagi back Escalon and Lunar Excelsior and Silica says, "Those swords must mean a lot to you, Usagi."

Usagi says, "They do, Silica."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "And yours truly made them for our 'White Valkyrie'."

Usagi says, solemnly, "I wish that you would stop calling me that."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Liz! Silica! Leafa! Usagi-sama…Usagi-chan!" Everyone then looks to see a lovely Sylph girl with long, bright hair, golden-brown eyes, and her attire consists of a coat with an emphasis on the chest area and boots.

Silica says, "Lux-chan!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I haven't seen you in a while! It's good to see you!"

The Sylph responds, "It is a good to see you, Usagi-sama…Usagi-chan."

Lisbeth says, with a sly smile, "It seems like she still hasn't gotten over that admiration for you and Kirito, Usagi."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Guess not."

The Sylph gasps when she sees Kirito and Asuna and she says, stunned, "You are…"

Usagi says, with a sigh and smile, "Lux, let me introduce you to Kirito and Asuna, my best friends from SAO."

The Sylph, Lux, responds, "Lady Asuna and Kirito-sama! It is an honor!"

When she does a bow, Kirito says, nervously, "Likewise…"

Asuna says, "Wait! Liz and Usagi told me about you! You are an SAO survivor like us!"

Lux replies, "Yes, I am, Lady Asuna."

Kirito says, "Wait, I think I remember." Kirito asks Usagi, "You said that you met her when you went for the ALO version of the Angel's Whispers quest, right?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito."

Flashback; Late May 2025

Inside of the SAO Memorial Academy, Serena, in her school uniform, is walking through the hallways of lunch room until she spots Keiko and Rika sitting down at the same table.

Serena comes over and she asks, "Hey, you two! What's up?"

Keiko and Rika say in unison, "Serena!"

As Serena sits down, Keiko tells her, "We were talking about 'Angel's Whispers Rings' quest."

Rika says, "It has been added to ALO and New Aincrad."

Serena asks, curiously, "Really?"

Rika asks, "Didn't you go on that quest?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Sure. I traded a set of rings with Kirito…Kazuto to keep in contact."

Keiko asks, shocked, "Really?"

Serena responds, nervously, "We did, but it was more a practical thing than anything personal."

Rika asks, slyly, "Really?"

Serena replies, with a glare, "Really, Rika. You know that we are like brother and sister."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Well, like any good and close siblings, you would prefer voice messages rather than old fashion texts."

Serena says, "You have a point, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "Kirito…Kazuto thought that it was just a phone."

Rika says, "Yeah, that's not a surprise, Keiko."

Serena says, with a giggle, "That would be him for you, Keiko."

Keiko says, "Anyway, we were just talking about going on the quest, but since Kazuto is out, we were thinking about Asuna."

Serena says, shaking her head, "No go, Keiko. Remember, Asuna was trapped in ALO for about several months after we had gotten out. Asuna did manage to make it to reunion a while ago, but even then, she was still recovering and she is still recovering now. Even when Kazuto and I went into ALO to save her, he was still in the final stages of rehabilitation himself. I was the only one at full strength for…you know."

Rika says, "I still can't believe that I'm friends with a super-hero."

Serena tells Rika, with a glare, "I don't think that whole school heard you, Rika."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Easy, Serena."

Rika says, "We were just so shocked."

Serena says, "Well, I felt that it was time that you deserved to know. You are among the few friends that I had in there other than Kirito and Asuna. To be honest, I don't know where I would have been if it wasn't for friends like you."

Keiko says, with a smile, "You and Kirito saved my life, Serena."

Rika says, with a grin, "Same here, girlfriend."

Keiko tells Serena, "Would you come along with us, Serena?"

Serena says, with a smile, "Sure!"

Rika says, with a grin, "A good old fashion reunion between us girls sounds pretty cool."

Keiko says, "Maybe we should bring Leafa along? She doesn't know anything about the quests from Aincrad, but I think that she would love to try this."

Serena says, with a smile, "That's a good idea." Soon after, Keiko uses her smart phone to contact Suguha to see if she could join in for the quest.

Flashback; Later that same day; Within ALO

Inside of New Aincrad within ALO, Usagi, Lisbeth, Silica, and Leafa are walking around a field to a place known as 'The Tower of the Downtrodden' and Leafa gives a sigh at dealing with NPC Angel who has been programmed with _tsundere_ personally through Leafa doesn't think so.

Leafa asks, "Is that kind of stuff that SAO was programmed with?"

Usagi says, "This quest is tamer than the others trust me, Leafa."

Silica says, "And others were just plain weird, but this is the more memorable quests. The 'demon' that we had to fight was a fluffy bunny."

Leafa asks, shocked, "A bunny? Isn't the enemy that we have to face is a demon?"

Silica says, with a nod, "A bunny shaped demon."

Lisbeth says, "A winged bunny and a bit on the big side."

Usagi tells Leafa, "I couldn't believe when I saw it, Leafa. I had a major 'question mark' in my head and I had wonder where you know who got all of his heads from."

Lisbeth says, "The angel said: 'I didn't think that it was right to threaten you with a big scary demon! You got a problem with that?' It was pretty lame excuse."

Silica says, with a smile, "It was hard for me to beat up on a cute fluffy bunny."

Usagi says, "I've got to admit that it was pretty hard for me to beat up on what looked like an overgrown helpless bunny rabbit."

Lisbeth says, "The major 'tsundere' part came at the final battle in which if you are on the ropes, it would throw buffs at you. I knew that it was the angel in disguise."

Silica says, stunned, "What? It did that for you? It never did for me when I fought it."

Usagi says, curiously, "That's weird. It did that for me when I fought it."

Silica asks, amazed, "Really?"

Just then Leafa yells out, "Come on, you guys! Enough! No spoilers, okay?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah, we had better cut it out."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Sorry, Leafa."

Silica says, "I'm sorry, too, Leafa."

Leafa says, "I know that it is a good memory for you…"

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, it is…One of the few good memories that I have."

Leafa says, nervously, "Oops."

Usagi responds, with a kind smile, "I'm sorry, Leafa. It is kind of hard to remember anything good coming out of that."

Lisbeth asks Usagi, "Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Sorry, Liz."

The group looks at what looks like an ancient tower with moss and other 'growth' and Silica says, "There it is!"

Lisbeth says, "With the four of us, the opponent shouldn't be much trouble."

When they reach the entrance and open the door, Silica says, "Now, it is time for Leafa to have fun with that cuddy-wuddly fluffy bunny!" However, with a massive 'thud', the four girls see that it is a massive wolf-like monster instead of the rabbit that the three SAO survivors remember.

Leafa asks, with a nervous tone, "Wasn't the monster supposed to be a giant bunny that the angel brought out?"

Silica says, with a shocked tone, "That's what it should have been."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Could it have been changed?"

Silica says, realizing something, "That's right! The message about the quest said that the difficulty was updated after it was transferred into ALO."

Lisbeth asks, "But wait! We are the only ones here, so, why is the boss already active?" The answer comes in the form of a 'blur' in which they see a humanoid form attacking the monster.

Usagi asks, "Another player?" Just then the whole group are shocked to see the humanoid form looking similar to a familiar Duel Wielding swordsman.

The four girls shout out in unison, "Kirito?!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, stunned, _"No way! He is away on study and he doesn't have any access where he is!"_ As the player that seems to be Kirito fights against the monsters, Leafa, Silica, and Lisbeth charge forward.

Lisbeth says, "I don't know what's going on, but we have to help him!"

Usagi says, "Girls, wait!" The figure seems the three females rushing in and grimaces before the monster roars as it unleashes a wide area magic attack.

Leafa says, "Crap! Wide area magic!"

As the attack heads towards them, Usagi draws her swords and she yells out, "Watch out!" However, before she could intervene, the figure does so ahead of time and uses two swords to block the attack in which the player parries a claw attack.

Leafa says, amazed, "A perfect parry!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a serious tone, _"That's not…"_ After a furious attack, the monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons and they look over at the 'Kirito look-a-like'.

Silica says, "Thank you for helping us."

The 'duplicate' of Kirito responds, "No, it was my fault for not reacting sooner. You aren't hurt, are you?"

As Leafa, Silica, and Lisbeth stare at him, Lisbeth says, "No, thanks to you." The four girls quickly notice that this 'Kirito look-a-like' while looking a lot like our Black Swordsman has different including that this player's hair is slightly longer, down to shoulder length, and the player has chin length bangs.

Silica says, "So, it isn't him after all."

Usagi says, "I already noticed that. This player doesn't use Duel Wielding like he does and I should know since I use a similar style."

Lisbeth says, "Not surprising since you are like brother and sister."

Leafa thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"More so than you think, Liz."_

Usagi tells the player, "Sorry if you seem confused, but you look similar to a friend of ours."

The player responds, "A friend?"

Usagi responds, "He is a Duel Wielder through he used his swords in a different style. He is a very close friend of mine."

Silica says, "I'm not surprising that you can tell the difference between this player and Kirito's style…"

The player replies, shocked, "Wait! Kirito? You know the great Kirito-sama?"

The others give surprised looks and Leafa asks, "Kirito-sama?"

Usagi asks, getting an idea, "Wait! Are you…Are you an SAO survivor?"

The player that looks a lot like Kirito responds, "Yes, I am."

Silica asks, amazed, "Really?"

Lisbeth asks, curiously, "Is that why you dress like that?"

The player responds, nervously, "It wasn't my intention. When I heard about New Aincrad on ALO, I created an avatar for here and I set the values to random in which this is how it came out. Just like the great hero, Kirito-sama, one of the two heroes that freed us from SAO other than the 'White Valkyrie' herself, who fought to protect the other players and saved so many others lives."

Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"And failed so many others…"_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, as Kirito and Asuna learned about the tale of how Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, and Usagi met Lux, who was using a different avatar at the time, they continued to listen in as Usagi continued the tale.

Asuna asks, interrupting, "So, she was using an avatar that looked a lot like Kirito-kun?"

Lisbeth says, "That's right. It was a real surprise. Lux is a member of the 'Kirito fun club' big time and when she got that avatar, she tried her best to replicate him in a lot of ways."

Lux blushes slightly, Kirito gains wide eyes, and Asuna says, with a smile, "It looks like you are the one with a 'fan club' now, Kirito-kun. Maybe you will be getting offers from other players to be your 'bodyguards'."

Kirito yells out, surprised, "Asuna?"

Asuna gives a giggle and she says, "I'm sorry, Kirito-kun."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Well, he isn't the only one that Lux looks up to."

Usagi thinks in her mind, with an embarrassed look, _"Tell me about it, Liz."_

Flashback; after the start of the 'Angel's Whisper Rings' quest

With Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, Usagi, and the player that looks like Kirito, who is revealed to be a female player that goes by the name of Kuro, which is also the Japanese word for black, they are walking along after an 'incident' where Silica feel and Kuro catch her to leave them in a 'compromising position' where Usagi, Lisbeth, Silica, and Leafa learned that Kuro is a girl.

By this time, the four girls were done introducing themselves and Silica says, "That was a shock."

Kuro says, "Sorry about that confusion. With this avatar, I tend not to act feminine here."

Usagi says, with a shrug, "There is no problem in that. In here, I have a friend that tries not to act feminine even though she is a woman herself and IRL, she tends to dress in man's clothing."

Kuro asks, amazed, "Really?"

Usagi says, "Her handle in ALO is Haruka."

Kuro asks, curiously, "Haruka? Oh, wait! Isn't she one of the 'Great Nymphs', a group of female players that are among the strongest in ALO?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "That's right. And Usagi is friends with all of them."

Kuro says, "That's incredible, Usagi-san."

Silica says, "Well, you are pretty strong yourself, Kuro-san. I can't believe that you beat that big monster by yourself with two swords."

Kuro says, "It wasn't anything special and I barely beat that monster. Plus, I'm only doing the Duel Wielding out of respect for Kirito-sama. The left sword is strictly for parrying and my actual attacks are just copying the One-Handed Sword Skills I used in SAO. So, the Duel Blades thing is just for show. My 'strength' is just an illusion."

Lisbeth says, "Wouldn't that apply to everyone? Kirito had the Duel Blades skill in SAO, but that skill doesn't even exist in ALO yet."

Kuro says, with a smile, "Personally, I think that if it was Kirito-sama, he would have destroyed that monster with ease."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Maybe, but then again, I think that a monster would have given Kirito a good fight even if he kept his stats from SAO."_

Kuro says, with a smile, "I want to be much stronger. Just like him and strong enough to protect everything on my own. I wish I had been…"

As Usagi looks into Kuro's eyes, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Her eyes. Could she…?"_ Soon after, they stopped and found the area where the NPC angel had been, known as the Angel's Rose Pavilion, to be utterly destroyed.

Leafa asks, stunned, "What could have happened?" They explored around and they found a giant footprint in the ground.

Usagi says, "That's new."

Silica says, "I guess that when they converted, they added giants due to the ALO being based on Norse mythology."

Usagi says, "So that rumbling was the giant shaking the ground."

Lisbeth says, "The foreshadowing of the giant's attack."

Silica says, "I remember the old days when the angel was fidgeting for our return."

After Lisbeth mimics the angel, Usagi says, with a smile, "That's about right."

Silica says, "I wonder where the tsundere angel could be right now." Pina looks over in one direction and the four women notice a feather floating in the air.

Usagi asks, "A feather?"

Silica says, "It looks like it is object that can be manipulated."

Leafa tells Silica, "Go for it." After Silica pressed on the feather, a click is heard and an image of the angel appears giving a message that the trial was a failure and that she didn't have ring as well as to 'get lost'.

Usagi says, "Well, that was rude."

Lisbeth giggles and Silica asks, "Liz?"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "A ransacked rose garden, a kidnapped angel, and an insult meant to keep us away. Things are starting to heat up here and I like it."

Usagi says, "Not surprising that you would get excited about this, Liz."

Silica says, "Well, we are going to have to follow the giant's footsteps if we want to continue."

Leafa says, with a nod, "It looks like it."

Silica asks Kuro, "Kuro-san, do you want…?"

Kuro responds, interrupting, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to handle this alone."

Usagi asks, "Huh? Why?"

Kuro replies, "I'm sorry, but I was excited that you knew Kirito-sama. However, I had no intention of forming a party in this game. I'm sorry, but this is where we part."

Silica says, confused, "But it is an online game and everything."

Kuro says, "I understand everything, but I made this choice for myself."

Silica says, "But it is dangerous and there might be monsters that far more dangerous than that one."

Kuro responds, with an empty smile, "Dangerous? You know that it isn't true, Silica. It is 'just a game' again. Dying here doesn't mean dying for real."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Her eyes…"_

Kuro says, "It was nice talking to you, but I'm heading out. If you wait a bit, the quest will reset and you can start over."

Usagi tells Kuro, "Wait, Kuro!" Kuro stops and when she looks at Usagi, she says, "You're wrong, you know? Kirito and I didn't beat SAO on our own."

Kuro asks, surprised, "What do you mean?"

Lisbeth says, a bit concerned, "Usagi…"

Usagi tells Kuro, "I know Kirito is because he was one of my first friends in SAO and one of my best friends in that ordeal. He and I were the ones that struck down Kayaba at the end of SAO."

Kuro asks, stunned, "What? Wait! That means you are…?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I'm the one that you know as the 'White Valkyrie', the betrayed niece of Kayaba." Kuro gives a look of shock and surprise and Usagi says, "Kuro, if I think that you are doing, you are going to destroy your own heart. I should know, Kuro-san. Every day, I struggle to come to terms with what happened in SAO, what I experienced, and the betrayal close to my heart. I thought that SAO was going to be a wonderful new adventure, but instead, it turned into worst type of nightmare. To be honest, I don't like to fight and I never wanted to fight, but I couldn't sit around and drown in despair as the people that I loved waited for me back home and people were suffering due to Kayaba's machinations. I had to do something and I went out there and fought for everyone." Usagi says, solemnly, "But I keep thinking that it wasn't enough and I had seen so much death in SAO." Usagi tells Kuro, "Kuro, please don't do this to yourself."

There is nothing said for a few moments and Kuro says, with a kind smile, "Usagi-sama, thank you for telling me. However, this is something that I need to do alone." Kuro then turns around and walks away from Usagi, Leafa, Silica, and Lisbeth as she prepares to finish the quest on her own.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back with Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lisbeth, and Lux are together as Kirito and Asuna listen to the rest of the story with Lisbeth saying, "Despite Lux, as Kuro, telling us to stay away, Silica and Usagi wanted to go forward and help though it wasn't too surprising with Usagi."

Usagi rubs her head and Leafa says, "We caught up with Usagi where we found a room with an hourglass that's counting down full of slimes with some…really 'nasty' attacks."

Silica, Lisbeth, and Leafa blush and Usagi says, nervously, "Let's just say that they don't want to talk about it."

Lisbeth says, "I still don't get how you weren't hit, Usagi."

Usagi responds, "What are you talking about? I took a few hits…They were just in the legs and didn't do much damage to my clothing."

Kirito asks, confused, "Clothing?"

Leafa says, with an annoyed tone and look, "Let's just say that we're wondering if a few hentai got onto the staff of Ymir, big brother."

Kirito says, nervously, "Okay…"

Asuna asks, "So, what happened next?"

Silica says, with a smile, "Well, we banded together when we had a quest boss to deal with after the slimes."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "And it was a pain in the neck."

Lisbeth says, "You aren't kidding girlfriend."

Kirito says, "It sounds like you had quite an adventure."

Usagi says, "No kidding Kirito."

Asuna says, "It must have been tough."

Lux says, "It was Lady Asuna. I…"

Silica says, "Lux suffered an 'episode' and she mistook me for someone else when I had protected her from one of the slimes."

Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "I see."

Lux says, with a smile, "To be honest, even after I had been released from SAO, I didn't come back to the real world. Thanks to Usagi, Liz, Silica, and Leafa, I had finally returned home in full."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I know how that feels, Lux-san. Even after nearly all of us come home from SAO, I didn't feel like that I had returned until a few months after SAO."

Lux asks, "Really, Kirito-sama?" Asuna and Kirito then explain about what happened in the original ALO to Lux and Lux says, amazed, "Really? I had heard about that when I was recovering, but I never knew!"

Asuna says, "I was trapped in the original ALO for a few months after Usagi and Kirito-kun defeated Kayaba and beat SAO, but they managed to come and save me."

Kirito says, with a smile, "And Leafa helped Usagi and I reach the top of the original World Tree to help us stop Sugou."

Lux asks, amazed, "She did?"

Leafa says, nervously, "I really didn't do that much…"

Asuna says, "Don't be so modest, Leafa-chan. You helped guild Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan to me and saved me and the other trapped SAO players."

Kirito tells Lux, "Anyway, I hope that we can become friends."

Lux says, shyly, "I hope so too, Kirito-sama."

Asuna says, realizing something, "I just realized something. That venture must be the reasoning that you sought me out for information a tailor in ALO and I told you about Ashley-san."

Silica says, with a blush, "Our clothing was a wreck and Lux was the only one with good clothing is because she exchanged avatars from Kuro into a new one based on her SAO data."

Lisbeth says, glaring at Usagi, "Other than Usagi, who we had found out later on that she has a maxed out tailoring skill."

Asuna asks, amazed, "You do?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Only after I had gone in the current ALO, Asuna." Usagi tells Lisbeth, nervously, "And I already told you that you never asked."

Kirito asks, confused, "Why are you so annoyed at Usagi because of that?"

Asuna says, with a giggle, "I think I know."

Kirito asks, curiously, "You do?"

Asuna responds, "I'm guessing that you are one of Ashley-san's 'fashion shows', right?" Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Lux, and Usagi blush in embarrassment and Asuna says, with a smile and a giggle, "Thought so."

Kirito asks, curiously and a bit nervously, "Fashion shows?"

Leafa says, with an embarrassed look and tone, "We would rather not talk about it, Kirito."

Asuna says, with a kind yet stern smile, "Best you leave at that, Kirito-kun."

Kirito responds, nervously, "Okay…"

 _ **August 3, 2025, Juuban District**_

On the meanwhile, back in the 'real world', we are within the Juuban District where we find Ikuko Tsukino and Sammy Tsukino, age 16 and having a Neo Domino City style duel disk with a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, walking through the streets and heading back home.

Sammy says, excitedly, "That was awesome!"

Ikuko says, with a smile, "You sound like you enjoyed yourself."

Sammy says, "Yeah, mom. I really kicked butt at that store tournament. Personally, I wish that Meatball Head was here, but I'm betting that she is having a blast in ALO."

Ikuko says, "I'm amazed that she would even consider going into another VRMMO after what happened."

Sammy tells Ikuko, "Mom, Serena isn't going to let fear rule her life. Remember, she is Sailor Moon after all."

Ikuko says, with a nod, "Yes, I know. I was shocked to find out that fact about her."

Sammy says, "You weren't the only one. Meatball Head being the famous Sailor Moon? It was…unbelievable."

Ikuko says, "It just makes me more worried than ever before with all these monster attacks. They are coming out in the daytime now and they are on the news."

Sammy tells his mother, "Well, mom, Serena and her friends are the only ones that can stop them."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "I know, sweetie. It is…Serena isn't the same person that she was before SAO. I mean, I'm so worried about her. She has been suffering from major PTSD ever since she got out that nightmare especially from what her boyfriend and her friends have mentioned about her. With all of these battles and her going into another VRMMO, I'm worried about her suffering another episode."

Sammy says, "Meatball Head has got that boyfriend of hers and her fellow Sailor Scouts as well as her new friends from SAO to help her. I'm worried about her, too, but I think that they are the only ones that can help her out since we can't begin to understand what happened to her."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "Even now, with what I learned, I still can't believe that my brother was such…such a monster."

Sammy tells Ikuko, "He fooled us all, mom. Now, I'm less surprised by what he did since he started the events that destroyed an advanced civilization in our solar system so long ago."

Ikuko says, with a sigh, "Yes, I know." The two of them continue to walk along not knowing that they were being watched in which when they get pass a corner, they are face to face with Kaiou.

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "Look at what we got here."

Ikuko asks, concerned, "Who are you?"

Kaiou says, "A guy with a major beef with your family especially since I'm a guy that survived your wretched brother's death game."

Sammy thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Uh oh! He is an SAO survivor! Wait! He looks familiar!"_

Kaiou says, pointing at Ikuko, "And don't deny it since I know that you are Kayaba's sister!"

Ikuko says, with a stern tone, "What do you want? The government knows that I had nothing to do with my brother's madness!"

Kaiou responds, with a sneer, "I don't care! He's dead and you are not, so, I intend to vent my frustrations on you especially since you are the mother of that rotten niece of Kayaba's that made me look back and cost me all of my power in which I had to roam around like a dog where I could have died before the game ended!"

Sammy says, with a sneer, "Which was thanks to my sister and fellow ex-beta tester, you ass!"

Kaiou says, with a glare, "Shut your mouth! I intend to teach that meatball head sister of yours a lesson and you are going to help me do it!"

Sammy says, "Screw you, jerk!"

Kaiou says, with a sinister smirk, "We'll see about that, brat!" Sammy and Ikuko scream out in pain as they are shocked by stun guns and knocked down to the ground unconscious while Kaiou and his 'goon squad' loom over them. However, as Kaiou and his goons prepare to take them away, they don't seem to notice that someone is watching them before vanishing into the distance.

( **Sometime soon after** )

Sammy wakes up to find himself with a collar around his neck and his legs chained to the floor in which he is facing Kaiou, who has a Neo Domino City duel disk with a dueling deck inside around his left wrist and a similar collar around his neck.

Sammy yells out, "What the heck is this?"

Kaiou says, with a sinister smile, "Payback, twerp! Payback for your bitchy sister and payback for her friend, Sailor Celestial, for what she did to me!"

Sammy asks, trying to feign ignorance, "Sailor Celestial? Her friend? What makes you think that my Meatball Head sister is friends with the Sailor Scouts?"

Kaiou yells out, angrily, "Don't play dumb with me, brat! She is friends with them is because she is one of them! I know that she is Sailor Moon! I recognized her voice anyway and don't you dare deny it! Sailor Moon has her voice!"

Sammy gasps and he thinks in his mind, _"No way! How could a baka like him recognize Meatball Head's voice?! Just great!"_

Kaiou says, with a sly smile, "Since I'm kind of a nice guy, I'll give you a chance. You are going to duel me and by the way, these collars aren't for show. During the duel, if you lose life-points, you are going to get shocked."

Sammy yells out, "That's not dueling!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "No! It's time for a brat like you that managed to somehow sneak his way out of getting trapped like us to learn what we had to endure in your uncle's death game!"

Sammy responds, "I told you that I had a doctor's appointment and my sister suffered as much as you did even more so, you jerk!"

Kaiou yells out, angrily, "I don't care! And your sister hasn't paid for the pain and misery that we had to endure!"

Sammy retorts, with a snort, "Don't you mean 'your pain and misery', you jerk? You talk as you represent those that suffered and died because of Kayaba's madness, but you don't! I heard plenty from sis, Kazuto, and a lot of the other players that stayed in the first floor of Aincrad due to fear of dying in which you used and extorted them…Something you accused the beta testers for, you hypocrite! All you care is for yourself and your selfish ideals! If you want to duel, then I'm the guy that's going to teach you a lesson in their name!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "You had better watch your mouth if you want your precious mother to be in one piece!" Kaiou points up and Sammy looks as well as gasps to see his mother, Ikuko, hanging by ropes in the ceiling of the warehouse.

Sammy says, shocked, "Mom!"

Ikuko says, "Sammy!"

Sammy says, glaring at Kaiou, "You jerk! You are going to pay for this!"

Kaiou says, activating his duel disk, "We'll see about that brat!" Sammy activates his duel disk, their decks are shuffled, and after they draw five cards from their decks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist.

"Duel!" Kaiou and Sammy yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sammy: 4000

Kaiou: 4000

Kaiou says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn!" Kaiou says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaiou says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate Double Summon and use it to play another monster this turn! I release my dragon in order to play Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode!" Kaiou puts one card on his duel disk and Solar Flare Dragon vanishes in which Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) takes its place in attack mode. Kaiou says, with a smirk, "And now, his ability activates and I get to choose one card from your hand! And if it is monster, you get slammed with one hundred points of damage for every single level that it has!" Kaiou then points to a card and Sammy sneers as he displays Machine King (2200/2000) monster card in which Kaiou says, with a laugh, "Ha! Now, you lose that card and six hundred life-points!" After Sammy discards the monster card, Thestalos unleashes a blast of flame that slams into Sammy and he yelps out in pain as he gets shocked by the collar as he loses 600 life-points.

Ikuko says, fearfully, "Sammy!"

Sammy says, with a grunt, "Don't worry, mom. I can take whatever this jerk deals out."

Kaiou says, putting another card into the slot within the duel disk, "You won't be so cocky after this brat! Now, I play Advanced Carnival! Since I performed a successful Advanced Summoning this turn, I can perform another one! So, I release my Thestalos in order to play Thestalos the MEGA Monarch in attack mode!" Kaiou puts a card on his duel disk and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch 'transforms' into Thestalos the Mega Monarch (2800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Kaiou says, "I can summon this by just using one monster that was used in an Advanced Summoning and now, I pick one card for you to discard and if it was a monster, you lose two hundred life-points times its level and I choose that card!" Sammy then snarl as he displays Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) and Kaiou says, with a sly sneer, "And now, you lose six hundred more life-points, brat!" Sammy discards the card and he yelps out as he is shocked by the collar once more as he loses 600 life-points.

Ikuko screams out, horrified, "No, stop it!"

Kaiou says, with a smirk, "By the way, since I used a Fire monster to summon my Mega Monarch, you get blasted with one thousand more life-points of damage too!" Sammy shouts out as he gets shocked by the collar again while losing 1000 life-points of damage.

Sammy grunts out, "Is that all you got?"

Kaiou says, putting one card into the main slot, "You won't be so cocky after this! Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive my Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) returns to the field in defense mode and Kaiou says, "And now, I end my turn and you get slammed with five hundred more points of damage!" Solar Flare Dragon unleashes a fireballs into Sammy and he yelps as he loses 500 more life-points. Kaiou says, "By the way, brat, as long as Solar Flare is around, you can't attack any Pyro monsters other than him!"

Current Score:

Sammy: 1700

Kaiou: 4000

Sammy says, with a grunt while drawing a card, "My turn!" Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Change of Heart! This gives me control of one monster on your side of the field and I choose your dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon then moves to Sammy's field and Kaiou asks, with a smirk, "Ha! What are you going to do with that?"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "My Junk Box spell card will help you understand by allowing me to revive level four or less Morphtronic from my graveyard!" Soon after, Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) returns to the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "I tune my Scopen with your Flare Dragon!" Scopen then turns into three stars that turn into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Solar Flare Dragon, turning it transparent, and Sammy chants out, taking out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!_ " When Sammy puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he says, "Time to gear up, Power Tool Dragon!" Out of the light, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kaiou says, "That's tin can doesn't scare me!"

Sammy says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "My equip spell, Double Tool C and D, might change your tune, jerk! Now, when Power Tool Dragon attacks your monster, he gains one grand in attack power and any monster effects used against my dragon while its attack said monster are negated!" Kaiou yelps as Power Tool Dragon, now, equipped with a buzz saw and drill, charges at Thestalos, cuts him apart, and Kaiou loses 500 life-points, but he doesn't get shocked causing Sammy to say, "Hey! You didn't get shocked!"

Kaiou says, with a smirk, "Guess my collar is broken."

Sammy says, with a sneer, "You cheat! You called Kirito a beater, but this shows that you are worse than a 'beater, you are a cheater!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "Watch that mouth, brat! Now, make your move!"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Fine! I end my turn with one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Sammy: 1700

Kaiou: 3500

Kaiou says, drawing a card, "That's fine with me, brat!" Kaiou says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now, we both have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Kaiou and Sammy draw from their decks until they have full hands, Kaiou then displays Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600), Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800), and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) monster cards, and he says, discarding them while putting another card on his duel disk, "I get rid of my Flame Emperor, Doomfire, and another Firestorm Monarch in order to summon Montage Dragon!" In a flash, Montage Dragon (6900/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaiou says, with a sinister smile, "My Montage Dragon's attack points are equal to the combined level of the monster that I used to summon him times three hundred and now, he has nearly seven grand in attack power!"

Sammy says, nervously, "That's not good!"

Kaiou responds, "Not for you! End this Montage Dragon!" Montage Dragon unleashes a powerful attack that vaporizes Power Tool Dragon nearly instantly.

Sammy says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Defense Draw trap!" Sammy's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and a shield protects him from Montage Dragon's attack in which he says, drawing a card, "I take no damage and I get one more card!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "Your last card, brat!"

Sammy thinks in his mind, nervously, _"What am I going to do? I've got to save mom, but I…I'm not like Meatball Head! I don't have any special powers and I don't have the strength that she has! It was her strength of will that allowed her to survive SAO, but I don't have the strength that she has!"_

Just then a female voice says in his mind, **"Yes, you do."** Sammy is surprised by the voice and the female voice says, **"You can save her, Sammy. Believe in yourself and in your cards. The power of the dragon is with you."** Sammy is confused for a moment and then an image of brown and red eyed dragon appears in his mind in which he can't help to feel confident. Sammy says, drawing a card, "I can win and I'm going to beat your butt starting now!"

Kaiou responds, with a cocky smirk, "And how is that?"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate Monster Reborn in order to revive Power Tool Dragon!" Soon after, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) returns to the field in attack mode!

Kaiou says, "That's tin can doesn't scare me!"

Sammy says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Maybe my Morphtronic Lantron will help in that, jerk!" Morphtronic Lantron (200/200) appears on the field and Sammy says, "And now, I tune it with my Power Tool Dragon!" Morphtronic Lantron turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Power Tool Dragon making it turn transparent.

Kaiou asks, shocked, "Another Synchro Summon?"

As a column of light appears on the field, Sammy chants out, " _The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon!_ " Soon after, a brand new Synchro Monster card appears on his duel disk in place of Power Tool Dragon Synchro Monster card and Sammy says, "It's time for an evolution revolution…Life Stream Dragon!" Out of the light, Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) appears on the field in attack mode with a mighty roar of power in which a light glow comes from Sammy's right arm.

Kaiou asks, "What is this?"

Sammy responds, "Your end jerk! Life Stream Dragon restored my life-points back to their original value of four thousand!" Light comes from Life Stream Dragon's wing as Sammy's life-points return to 4000 and Sammy says, "And effect damage is useless as long as Life Stream remains on the field!"

Kaiou says, shocked, "That's not fair!"

Sammy says, with a deadly serious tone, "It's so fair, jerk!"

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "Well, your little dragon has no chance against my Montage Dragon!"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Not with my Power Equalizer spell card! Now, my dragon's attack points are equal to your dragon's attack power for this turn!" Soon after, Life Stream Dragon goes from 2900/2400 to 6900/2400 and Sammy shouts out, "Now, destroy his dragon with Life Beauty Howl!" Life Stream Dragon unleashes a powerful beam of energy while Montage Dragon retaliates with equal power in which Sammy says, "And now, I activate Life Stream Dragon's other ability!"

Kaiou asks, stunned, "What?"

Sammy says, as Double Tool C&D equip spell comes out of his graveyard, "By removing one equip spell, my dragon can't be destroyed during this turn!"

Kaiou says, shocked, "No!" Just then Life Stream Dragon's attack overwhelms Montage Dragon and it is destroyed, but neither duelist loses any life-point since they were equal in attack power. Kaiou yells out, with a sneer, "This duel isn't over yet!"

Sammy responds, putting one more card into the spell/trap slot, "Not with my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Your turn is skipped and returned to my Battle Phase and remember, my turn hasn't technically ended, so, my dragon retails its power boost!"

Kaiou says, stunned, "No, it can't be!"

Sammy responds, "It can and it will, loser! Life Stream Dragon, take this loser down with a direct attack!" Life Stream Dragon unleashes another attack that slams into Kaiou, but Kaiou then screams out as he is shocked by his collar as he loses 6900 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:

Sammy: 1700

Kaiou: 0

With the end of the duel, Kaiou's smoking form collapses to his knees as the holograms fade and Sammy asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kaiou grunts out, in pain, "What's the big…big idea…you jerks?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "We're the big idea, you piece of dirt!" Kaiou and Sammy then look to see none other than Sailor Nebula, Sailor Neo Moon, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts minus Sailor Moon surrounding them with Sailor Uranus having Ikuko safely in her arms and bringing her down to the ground.

Kaiou, who managed to get to his feet, grunts out, shocked, "No…but…"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kibaou!" Kaiou turn around only to gasp out as the wind was knocked out of him by Sailor Moon, who has a completely out of character dark enraged expression on her features. Kaiou holds his stomach in pain as Sailor Moon glares at him with an enraged expression that was completely out of character for the once gentle Moon Princess before the horrors of SAO and she says, with a dark snarl, "You piece of gutter trash! This time…This time you have gone too far!" Soon after, Sailor Moon then bashes Kaiou onto the ground in which she slams her right high-heeled boots into his chest causing him to yelp in pain as she breaks two of his ribs.

The others are stunned beyond belief and Sailor Mars says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Moon then draws one of her swords and Sailor Mercury asks, shocked, "Sailor Moon, what are you doing?"

Sailor Moon responds, darkly, "What do you think that I'm doing? I've given my enemies mercy upon mercy! Chance after chance and all that has done has caused nothing, but pain and misery to people that I'm close to and to innocent people that had nothing at all to do with us! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of worthless slime like him and I'm going to do what I keep saying that I do and punish that worthless piece of trash with the punishment that he deserves!"

Sailor Moon then raises her sword to strike the final blow against Kaiou, who is in pure fear for his life, the others gasp in shock, and Sailor Venus yells out, horrified, "Sailor Moon, don't do it!"

Sailor Neptune yells out, shocked and horrified, "Hime, no!" However, before she can strike, Tuxedo Mask appears and grabs her arm.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Sailor Moon, stop!" When Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask, he can see the great pain and anger in her once gentle eyes and he says, in a pleading tone, "Sailor Moon, don't do it! Don't lose yourself to the anger and pain of his betrayal of you and the darkness in your heart that was created from it and the pain of those long two years in that nightmare! My love, please don't!" Soon after, Sailor Moon gasps as his mother hugs her.

Ikuko tells Sailor Moon, "Please, don't do it! Sweetie, don't lose whatever of my previous girl is left in you! I nearly lost you once and I don't want to lose you completely!" Sailor Moon's eyes widen and she drops her sword to the ground with a loud 'clang' in which she embraces her mother as tears came down her eyes as she starts to cry her eyes out completely realizing the line that she nearly crossed.

On the meanwhile, Sailor Uranus grabs Kaiou by the neck and she says, glaring at him, "If you think that you got off easy, think again, asshole. You are still wanted for murder and here, it is a capital offense. And we're going to make sure that you get the maximum sentence." A look of pure fear comes to Kaiou's face before Sailor Uranus knocks him out cold while Sailor Saturn is healing Sammy's wounds in which she notices the Dragon's Heart Mark of the Dragon on his right arm.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What's this?"

Sammy looks at it and he asks, confused, "Where did this come from?"

Sailor Mercury says, seeing it, "It looks like the same Mark of the Dragons that Davis and Kari has!"

The others gasp and Sammy asks, "Mark of the what?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "It's a long story, Sammy."

Sammy says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that I'm going to have a long day." A few of others give dry smiles while Sailor Moon nuzzles against Tuxedo Mask as he hugs her knowing that the struggles, inward and outward, have only just begun, but what they don't notice is that for a second, a familiar faint red glow appears around Sailor Moon's right arm before fading away as quickly as it came before anyone noticed.

 _ **August 4, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Back inside of Lazar's office within Neo Domino City, he is in a telecast meeting with a group of figure via a screen on his wall.

Lazar says, "It has been confirmed, sir. Sammy Tsukino has the Dragon's Heart Mark of the Dragon."

The male leader of the group responds, with a nod, "Good."

Lazar says, "Plus, Daisuke Motomiya has won the tournament without any help from us just as you thought."

The male head of the group says, with a nod of understanding, "Not surprising considering who he is."

Lazar says, "Personally, I was surprised to hear that man had any children at all. If you asked me, he is even more insane than Kayaba ever was."

The male leader of the group replies, "Once again, we agree on something, Lazar."

Lazar asks, "What is that guy waiting for?"

The male leader of the group of figures retorts, "Ignore him for the moment, Lazar. He won't make his move just yet. If events played different, he might have accelerated his plans, however, since that's not the case, he will hold back for the time being."

Lazar says, "As you wish, sir. Anyway, we have three Signers down, including our new 'Star Dragon King', but there are still three more in the wings: Luna's successor, Jack's successor, and Crow's successor."

The male leader of the group replies, "We may have an idea on who Luna's successor may be."

Lazar asks, "Who?"

The male leader retorts, "You are investigating her right now."

Lazar yells out, shocked, "Are you sure?!"

The male leader says, with a nod, "Yes, Lazar. However, you must be careful. It seems like enemies of the government shinobi are taking an interest in her."

Lazar says, with a snort, "Oh, great. Like we need that rogue's gallery added to the mix."

The male leader says, "And they may be allied with our enemies, Lazar. Keep a close eye on the Moon Princess."

Lazar retorts, with a nod of understanding, "Understood, sir." When the communication is cut and the screen goes blank, Lazar says, with a snort, "This just keeps getting better and better. Is this situation what you were aiming for Kayaba? Or is something else entirely? Well, we may have to disagree with you."

 _ **August 4, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location covered in shadows, a female figure is looking at a screen with Sailor Moon's image on it while a group of several more figures appears around her.

The female figure says, "It seems like you were right. Kayaba has made her 'ripe' for the picking."

One of the figures asks, in a female voice, "She really didn't look like much before. You really think that she is worth the time Suzume-sensei?"

The female figure responds, "That's surprising coming from you, Homura. You and she share a similar history now."

Another figure in front of the figure that's called Suzume says, in another female voice, "She looks like someone that could have been one of my cute little puppets."

The female figure known as Homura retorts, "Don't count on it, Haruka. After what Kayaba did to her, she isn't 'pretty little princess' anymore." Homura then states, "However, despite that, she is still a 'goody-two-shoes', she won't be receptive to 'evil ninja' despite us being 'renegades'."

The female figure known as Suzume replies, "It may not be as difficult as you think. Kayaba's betrayal has damaged her heart, opened her to the darkness, and damaged the very beliefs that she stubbornly and foolishly held onto. This latest attack on her family is just the 'push' that she needed into our direction. And thanks to the vast resources from our new employer, we have more than what we need to lure her in."

The female figure known as Haruka asks, "What is that Suzume-sensei?"

Suzume responds, "Power, my student. In her current frame of mind and spirit, she desires power to protect those that she cares about and make sure that another SAO never happens. Give her the perfect lure and she will bite like a fish to a juicy worm. Once she is in our grasp, it will be easy to mold her. You remember that you have seen our records from our spies within the VR division and Miss Moon hasn't the best gamer or much of a fighter, but she became one of the top players and unlocked a Sword Skill that not even Kayaba thought that anyone could unlock due to the requirement of requiring 'infinite potential'. I believe that it say something about her."

Homura says, "And I have to say that it would be ironic. Sailor Moon as one of us.

Suzume tells the three figures, "You know what to do, girls. Extend the invitation to her."

Homura responds, "Yes, sensei." The three figures vanish as quickly as they appeared and Suzume looks at Sailor Moon's image.

Suzume says, "Now, Hanzo-sama and Kiriya-sensei, let us how you will react."

 **End of Chapter 8**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Progressive Clue of the Past."**

As you can see, I'm also adding parts from like 'Sword Art Online: Girls Ops' manga book, which I DON'T own by the way, to cover all of the aspects of Sword Art Online, but I'm not sure if we're going to see Lux/Hiyori in the immediate future of this story, everyone. Now, with Sailor Moon, you have to remember that she is still recovering from the events of SAO and in this fanfiction, she has gone through plenty of trauma, so, you can't be too surprised that the kidnapping and 'torture' of her family would set her off. So, her current condition would leave her 'venerable' to 'outside influence' and you are going to have to read and see what comes of this, folks. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. Progressive Clue of the Past

We've come to the next chapter and plenty of you might complaining that Serena's OOC reaction might be a bit 'over the top', but you have to remember that it may have been over half-a-year since she got out of SAO, she is still suffering from that experience for one thing and SAO can be similar to what happened to soldiers in a war zone in which those 'scars' can last a lifetime, everyone. Part of the drama in this series is going to be the overcoming of those 'scars' for her and others. Anyway, let's get on with the show!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 4, 2025, Juuban District**_

Looking out the window into the city from her beloved's apartment home, Serena Tsukino has a solemn expression on her face as she looks into the city.

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"How could I have let myself lose control like that? I nearly…"_

Just then a familiar male voice asks, "Serena?"

Serena turns her head to see Darien looking at her with a concerned look and Serena says, solemnly, "How can I call myself the defender of love and justice when I nearly committed cold blooded murder? I don't know…I just…"

Darien goes over, embraces Serena, and he says, "I understand. You are a mess, Meatball Head. It has been over half-a-year since SAO ended, but yet, you have only started to heal."

Serena says, nuzzling against him, "How can you still be so faithful to me, Darien-kun? I…I'm not the same girl that I was."

Darien says, making her face him, "Deep down, you are Serena. You may have changed, but it is understandable since you were in the worst conditions even more so than our battles against the Negaverse, the Negamoon, and even Chaos. You had to do what you had to do to survive and protect as many people as possible. You were betrayed by someone that you cared about so much and he betrayed you in the worst way possible. He is to blame for your forced changes and I can never forgive him for what he did to you, but I know that deep down, you are still the Meatball Head Moon Princess that I fell in love with for two lifetimes."

Serena says, with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Darien-kun…"

Serena shares a loving and passionate kiss with Darien, but as he kisses her, Darien thinks in her mind, with a look of concern in his eyes, _"However, I'm afraid for you, Meatball Head. You have yet to overcome the darkness that fiend that dared to call himself your uncle in this lifetime and your father back in the Silver Millennium put in your heart and I'm so afraid that we're going to lose you to it completely."_ As they continued to kiss, neither of them notice that some distance away, three black cloaked and hooded figures are watching them through a pair of binoculars.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 9:** **Progressive Clue of the Past**

 _ **August 5, 2025, ALO, New Aincrad**_

Within New Aincrad in the VRMMO world of ALO, Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Asuna, Kirito, Klein, Agil, Usagi, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts are assembled in which Mamoru and the Sailor Scouts informed on what happened.

When they were done, Silica asks, concerned, "Is your brother okay, Usagi?"

Hino responds, "The wounds were easy to heal up by Tomoe."

Asuna tells Usagi, concerned, "Are you okay, Usagi?"

Usagi says, weakly, "I…"

Kirito tells Usagi, "To be honest, Usagi, I would have done the same thing that you would have done if I was in the same situation." When everyone looks at Kirito, he says, with a sigh, "He already nearly killed Thinker in SAO, I nearly lost Sugu to him when he critically wounded and she was trapped in another virtual world for a month, and he murdered somebody completely unrelated to us in cold blood in which he was an associate of Sugu's too. Kibaou has really pushed me to my limits and he had done that to my family…I would have gone off the 'deep end' and it would have taken mom, Asuna, and Sugu to stop me."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "Don't blame you."

Klein says, with a nod, "No kidding, bro."

Kirito tells Usagi, "And I'm not saying this to make you feel better, Usagi. As much it horrifies me, it is actual truth."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Kirito."

Leafa says, "It isn't surprising, big brother. There is a point where you can get pushed 'too far'."

Silica says, "We don't think any less of you and Kirito, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a warm smile, "Thanks, Silica."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey, gang!" Soon after, everyone looks to see Dai, Akari, and the rest of the Digidestined coming in.

Minako says, "Hey, Takashi!"

Takashi says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, Minako."

Makoto says, "Heard that Dai won that tournament!"

Dai says, with a grin, "You know it!"

Taichi says, with a plain tone, "However, I'm with Yusei-san when he mentioned that Dai and Kari just became Signers and now, a tournament with copies of their Synchro dragon monster cards comes out? It's too suspicious to me."

Yamato says, with a nod, "No joke. It is also like he knew that the two of them just came back from the virtual world."

Haruka says, "Speaking of which, I'm surprised that you came back."

Akari says, "After being living in one for around two years and experiencing over a decade of time in there, you kind of get used to it."

Miyako says, "I know that feeling, Kari. However, it makes us worried that you are too used to it."

Takashi says, "Yeah. Take it from a group of guys and gals with experience." The SAO survivors in the group nod their heads in unison.

Mizuno says, "I would suggest that you would spend some time in the real world to get used to life back in the real world before returning to a virtual world."

Kirito says, "I think that Mizuno has a good idea, Dai. You and Akari have barely been back in the real world for a few days."

Taichi says, "No joke. Kari only responded to her real name since her handle is similar to her real name."

Miyako says, "Your handle is just the first three letters of your real name."

Takashi tells Dai and Akari, "I have to agree. You, two, are too used to the virtual world and not the real world. You need to get readjusted and trust us on that one."

Lisbeth says, "No joke."

Akari tells Dai, "They are right, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a sigh, "Okay."

Tomoe asks, deciding the change the subject, "About this quest? What is it about?"

Klein says, "Personally, I'm curious about how different it is from SAO in here with ALO."

Kirito asks Klein, "Did you and your guild take the quest?"

Klein says, with a grin, "Yep! After we completed the guild quest, we took it on ourselves."

Leafa asks, "What is it all about?"

Asuna says, "It is a campaign quest and that means it isn't just a one-shot quest or a series of quests. It is a major 'quest story' that's going to last for several floors. I'm surprised that they added in so late when they created New Aincrad."

Kirito says, "Well, they are going through the data to recreate them and adapt them to ALO through I wouldn't think it too hard since we are dealing with elves."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I think that it would take a bit since ALO has magic in it and the quest took the idea of there being no magic in SAO into the story, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Point taken, Usagi. Those facts would have to make a good retooling of the whole story."

Dai asks, "If it doesn't bring back any bad memories, what is the story of the original version of this quest?"

Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi look at each other and Asuna says, with a smile, "Actually, Dai, there aren't much in the way of 'bad memories' in this part."

Kirito tells Usagi, "And the girls do want you to 'open up' more, Usagi."

Usagi gives a playful annoyed glare at Kirito and Asuna says, "Anyway, the story with the original, at least in my case, involves Kirito, Usagi, and I taking it on ourselves."

Tomoe asks, curiously, "Really?"

Usagi responds, "Yes, Tomoe-chan. Our story with the original version of this quest begins after the battle with the floor boss of the second floor and managing to survive the battle with the real floor boss of that floor, Asterios the Taurus King. The change from the beta was not much the change in boss attack patterns, but the addition of a brand new boss that beta testers like Kirito didn't even know about."

Kirito says, "It nearly cost us our lives. Thankfully, we had made a new 'friend' of sorts that saved the day and we managed to defeat Asterios along with the two sub-boss, one of which was the floor boss in the beta."

Asuna says, with a sly smile, "In which someone managed to 'steal' the final attack bonus for both sub-bosses and main boss."

Kirito gives a nervous smile and Usagi says, "Afterwards, Asuna, Kirito, and I left to get out of the labyrinth and send a message to the other players that we had defeated the second floor boss. Once we arrived on the third floor, Kirito send the message and that's where our adventure on the third floor began."

Flashback; December 14, 2022, SAO, Aincrad Third Floor

On the third floor of Aincrad, the floating castle world that's the setting for Sword Art Online, Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito, are looking at the vast forest with Usagi and Asuna taking in its beauty. At this time, Usagi is wearing her currently famous/infamous white hooded cloak that keeps her head and face hidden, Asuna is wearing a dark red tunic with matching hood over her outfit which keeps her head and face mainly covered through nowhere as close as Usagi's special hooded cloak, and Kirito is wearing his Coat of Midnight over his light armor and clothing that he had won for the last attack on the first floor boss with both Usagi and himself having Anneal Blades, the best one-handed sword for the first three to four floors of Aincrad, while Asuna has a Wind Fleuret, a Rapier that's a pretty rare monster drop. Usagi and Asuna have their swords strapped to their left sides with Kirito having his sword strapped to his back.

Kirito clears his throat and he says, "Sorry to take away from your 'musing'…"

Usagi asks Kirito, "What is it, Kirito?" Kirito then points to a Y-intersection on a stone path ahead of them.

Kirito says, "If we turn right here, we'll end up in the main city. The left side will take us through the forest for a while and we'll end up in the next town."

Usagi asks, "Should we go and activate the portal?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Yeah, I would rather leave that to Lind's and Kibaou's teams since they will be coming up after us."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito."

Asuna nods her head in agreement and Kirito says, "Part of it is because that I don't want all of the attention, but going down the other path allows us to start a task. I know that both of these reasons are part of my personal rationale…"

Asuna gives an annoyed look and Usagi tells Kirito, with a sigh, "I know what you are saying, Kirito. We might be solo players, but you said it yourself: 'The two of us, 'outcasts', need to stick together.' I rather be in a group, but you know why I'm a solo player, remember?"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, I remember."

Asuna tells Kirito, a bit annoyed tone in her voice, "I don't have the same problem either and this 'errand' you are talking about is best taken care of a group, right. Well, I'll join you and Usagi. Of course, if you would rather kick me out of the party and take care of things on your own, I can't stop you, huh?"

Kirito says, nervously, "No! No! I don't want to be selfish at all! And it would be more efficient for us as a group!"

Asuna says, "Then let's get going. I won't need to restock on supplies or repair any of my equipment for now."

Kirito says, nervously, "Great."

As they start to move out, Usagi asks Kirito, "You really aren't good with people, are you?"

Kirito replies, with a sigh, "Yeah…"

As they start to venture through the forest, Usagi asks Kirito, "So, what kind of enemies are around here?"

Kirito says, "If it hasn't been changed since the beta, the enemies are going to be plant and animals, so, we won't have to face sword skills just yet."

Usagi asks, "Didn't you say that the third floor is where more complete humanoid opponents are going to start appearing?"

Kirito says, "You'll see soon Usagi." After taking care of Treant Sapling, a plant type monster that could hide itself from Kirito's and Usagi's Search Skill, they stop in a certain area and Kirito says, "It should be right here."

Asuna asks, "Is this where the 'task' that you wanted to take care of is?"

Kirito responds, "Yes. We just initiated a quest, but the starting location of the NPC is quite random. How good are your ears Asuna?"

Asuna puts her hands over her ears and she asks, "Is that what you are into Kirito? You have an ear thing?"

Kirito yells out, nervously, "No! I was referring to your hearing and not the shape of your ears!"

Usagi says, with a giggle, "Asuna was just kidding, Kirito. You might be skilled at games, but your social skills need to 'level up'."

Kirito says, drolly, "Thanks a lot."

Asuna tells Kirito, "By the way, aren't we listening with our brains and not our ears since we really don't have eardrums in this world?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Good point."

The three of them put their hands over their virtual ears and Usagi asks, "So, what are we listening for Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "The sound of sword on sword combat, Usagi." The three of them just stand there and listen for the sound of metal clashing with metal in which they then heard the sound that they were looking for southwest of their location.

Usagi says, "That's it!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Let's go." The three of them race off and the sounds of the clash of blades becomes strong in which the sounds of shouts and screams join them. Just then the three of them see two NPC cursors in the distance and the three of them look around a massive tree trunk to see two armored warriors fighting.

One of them is a tall man in armor of gold and green with long blond hair and the handsome face of a male Hollywood star in which he is wielding a longsword and buckler.

The other is a woman with black and violet armor with short violet hair, dark tanned skin, red lips, and wielding a curved sword and small kite shield in which her face is gorgeous.

Usagi and Asuna are amazed and Usagi asks, awe-struck, "Those are NPC?"

Kirito responds, "Yeah, I know. Technically, they are classified as mobs. You should look at their ears." Asuna and Usagi then notice both armored warriors, male and female, have pointed elf-like ears.

Asuna says, "They have pointed ears like…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "The man is a forest elf and the woman is a dark elf."

Usagi says, noticing the golden exclamation marks above their heads, "Hold up! Both of them have quest-initiating marks above their foreheads."

Kirito says, "That's right. You can only choose one, Usagi. You and Asuna need to make an important choice."

Asuna asks, confused, "A choice?"

Kirito responds, "That's right. The quest that they start isn't a one-off quest or even a series of quests. This is the first major campaign quest of the game and it lasts through several floors. It only wraps up when we get to the ninth floor." Usagi and Asuna were about to scream out in shock, but they clamp their mouths shut. Kirito then explains, "And there are no do-overs and no switching to the opposing side either. The choice that you make is going to last us until the ninth floor of Aincrad."

Asuna asks, annoyed, "Excuse me, couldn't you have told us earlier?"

Usagi asks, annoyed, "And why does it have to be us?"

Asuna asks, curiously, "Wait! Opposing sides?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Exactly. We have to choose one to save and one to fight."

Asuna says, giving Kirito a suspicious look, "This isn't a real choice, is it? Maybe if this was a regular game, it would be one thing, but not now. We'll follow the same route that you took in the beta and it isn't hard for us to figure out which one of them you saved." Kirito becomes nervous at Asuna's cold glare and she asks, "You saved the dark elf lady, didn't you?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "Yes, but not because she was a woman! Only because she was dark."

Usagi gives a giggle and she tells Asuna, "Can you really blame him? He really doesn't have good experience with girls."

Asuna says, with a shrug, "I guess so."

Kirito says, "Hold up, you two. You need to know that even if we help the dark elf, there is no way that we can beat the forest elf."

Asuna and Usagi gasp and Asuna asks, stunned, "What?"

Kirito says, "As you can probably tell, the two of them are elite mobs and in fact, the Forest Elven Hallowed Knight, what the male mob is, and the Dark Elven Royal Guards, what the female mob is, until the seventh floor. No matter what safety margin that we are working with, we just made it to the third floor. We can't win."

Asuna and Usagi are shocked and Usagi then asks, curiously, "Wait! Is this one of those 'auto-defeat' events?" Asuna looks at Usagi, confused, and Usagi says, "In games, especially RPG games, there are monster as well as boss fights that you can't win at that stage since their level is way too high for the player to beat even using recovery items. When you make a certain number of strikes, last a number of turns or a period of time, or your health gets to a certain point, an event happens to stop the fight and progress the story onward. This kind of event happens early on in the game when the player's character is at their weakest."

Kirito says, with a smile, "That's right, Usagi. I'm not surprised that you know since despite being new to SAO, you are a gamer."

Usagi says, with a grin, "You know it buster."

Asuna says, with a nod of understanding, "That means that we have to last against this guy until something happens."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "That's right, Asuna. Once we are down to half of our health, the dark elf will save us with a special attack. We have to keep focused on defense and don't panic when he stop to chop our health away because losing control and running around is the worst thing to do around here. You never know when you might lure in another monster by accident."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right."

Kirito says, "Good. Let's stick together and jump out on three. The quest starts when we get near." Soon after, the three of them jump out and when the two elves look at them, the exclamation marks turn into quest marks to indicate a quest in process.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

On New Aincrad, the rest of the group is listening to Kirito's, Asuna's, and Usagi's story in which Kirito says, "Personally, I thought that at best, we would last only three minutes before Kizmel would perform her self-sacrifice move to end the battle. After TWENTY minutes, our opponent was defeated with all four of us intact."

Leafa asks, "So, the change in the quest from the beta is that there was a possibility to save one of the elves?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right. However, we aren't sure that if it was because Kayaba or SAO's Cardinal System."

Tomoe asks, "So, what happened after you won?"

Kirito says, "Well, the quest continued on much like in the beta expect that we had Kizmel to help us and during this time, we had learned more about the backstory to Aincrad and SAO."

Haruka asks, "Backstory?"

Setsuna says, "The 'setting' of the story of a game, Haruka. RPG games always have one of those since they always tell a story."

Kirito says, "Back in the beta, there were only vague references to the backstory of Aincrad and the reason was that Kayaba wanted us to create the story. He set the 'stage' for us and it was up to us to create the story."

Klein says, with a snarl, "Like a mixed up and messed up horror flick combined with everything else."

Agil says, with a nod, "I hear that Klein."

Hana asks, curiously, "What was that backstory that you heard?"

Usagi responds, "Based on what Kizmel told us, it was said that the backstory of SAO had the world before Aincrad was 'born' split into factions like the forest elven kingdom of Kales'Oh, the dark elven kingdom of Lyusula…"

Leafa and Setsuna give looks of shock and Leafa asks, "Wait! Did you say Lyusula?"

The others look at Leafa and Setsuna and Hino asks, "Does it mean something to you?"

Setsuna responds, "Lyusula is the name of another realm here on Earth that's hidden in the vast Pacific Ocean region."

There are looks of surprise and Taichi asks, "Wait! Are you saying that the backstory of SAO has references to 'real places' on Earth?"

Haruka says, "You have to remember that SAO was based on the original Aincrad that was built by Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium, which was a major cause of the downfall of the Silver Millennium."

Yamato asks, "And I'm guessing that there are real elves there?"

Leafa says, "And harpies, minotaurs, lamina…"

Takashi asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Setsuna says, "It is home to beings that you would find in myths and legends from all over the world."

Leafa says, "Yeah, but they are more like…like…those humanoid animals that you see in anime and manga…"

Minako asks, "You mean like anthropomorphic beings?"

Leafa says, "Yeah…I think."

Lisbeth says, "Okay, that was a surprise."

Silica says, "That's amazing."

Leafa tells Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna, "You have to tell me about the full tale of what Kizmel told you." Kirito is unsure about doing that since he is getting a 'bad feeling' of where it would lead and Usagi is getting that same feeling, but Asuna decides to tell her. When she is done, Leafa gains a snarl and she says, "Bastard!" Leafa then deploys her wings and takes to the air.

Klein asks, "Where are you going?"

Leafa responds, "I'm logging out to take care of some important business that I just remembered. Sorry about this. Enjoy the quest without me."

Leafa then flies off into the distance and Makoto says, "I bet that she is going to that real-life Lyusula."

Miyako asks, "Why there?"

Setsuna responds, "Because that's where the original Aincrad, the one that SAO's Aincrad and this one are based from, was made."

There are multiple gasps and Taichi asks, "Are you kidding me?"

Sara asks, "So, the backstory of Aincrad in SAO is actually a true story?"

Setsuna says, "In a manner of speaking, Sara."

Haruka says, "But there is something else, too. Leafa thinks that it is a major 'hint' left by Kayaba."

Setsuna says, "You are most likely correct, Haruka."

Kirito activates his wing, flies up, and he says, "Sorry, Asuna."

Asuna says, flying up to Kirito, "Don't worry about it, Kirito. She is your sister. If it was my brother, I would be doing the same thing."

Usagi says, flying up to Kirito and Asuna, "Well, she is my sister and I'm not going to just let her go like that."

Agil says, "She is going to be mad."

Kirito says, "I'm sorry to anger Sugu, but I'm not going to let her go off like that." Soon enough, the others take to the air and all of them are going after Leafa in order to log out.

Takashi tells Agil, "I think that we are going to need the café later."

Agil says, with a smile, "Something tells me that you are right."

 _ **August 5, 2025, somewhere in the middle of Pacific Ocean**_

At an uncharted island within the vast Pacific Ocean, Sailor Celestial is in the middle of a grassy clearing in front of a castle that's a mixture of Feudal Japan and Medieval Europe, but the castle is in the center of a fortress complex that's like an early twentieth century fortress complex with high-tech futuristic robot gun turrets and such. Behind Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners.

Sailor Celestial tells Kazuto, with an irritated look on her face, "You know that I'm angry at you, big brother."

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Look, Sugu, I'm your big brother."

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "And I'm a Sailor Scout! I have special powers and you don't! I can handle this myself!"

Sailor Uranus retorts, "Like you did at Rainbow Gardens?" Sailor Celestial then gives Sailor Uranus a death glare that makes even Sailor Uranus nervous before Sailor Celestial stomps into the fortress.

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "You don't want to go there."

Davis says, with a nod, "Big time."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "No kidding."

Sailor Jupiter says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yep." As they go into the fortress and get inside of the center castle complex, they are awe-struck by the vast luxurious artifacts from all over the world inside.

Asuna says, amazed, "This is incredible!"

Izzy says, "Prodigious! There are artifacts from one thousand years in here!"

Matt says, "An archaeologist's dream come true."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "No kidding, Matt."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "Did you gather all of these items?"

Sailor Pluto responds, with a smile, "I dabble, Firefly."

Tuxedo Mask says, "You must have come here to maintain this place."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That's right, Tuxedo Mask. Even through the mainstream of humanity have forgotten the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom, and others and there are plenty of good reasons for that, I had to make sure that our connection with Lyusula has been maintained. However, in order to make sure that it isn't exploited especially by the modern day world through it would have proven difficult, this surviving outpost from the Silver Millennium proved the protection needed."

Sailor Mercury asks, "What about the Negaverse?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The main focus of Metallia and Beryl was on the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Silver Millennium. Thankfully, Lyusula continued on without any harm, but they have been cut off from the outside world with minor exceptions."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Minor exceptions?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "There have been plenty of stories of lost planes and ships in the Pacific, correct? Plenty of the mysteries can be explained, but plenty of the others that can't be explained by the world at large are usually space-time storms that 'pop up' from time to time and I come from the Time Gates to make sure that too much 'damage' isn't caused as a result."

Sailor Mercury asks, "And those storms lead to Lyusula?"

Sailor Pluto replies, "Not all of them, but a good number do." Just then a holographic image of a young teen girl with brown hair and green-brown eyes appear and looks at Sailor Pluto.

The holographic being says, with a friendly female voice, "Hello, Sailor Pluto. It hasn't been too long."

Sailor Pluto says, "Hello, Mai. It is nice to see you again."

Keiko asks, "Who is this?"

Sailor Pluto says, "This is MAI. It is short for Multi-Purpose Artificial Intelligence. She runs this facility and maintains it."

Asuna says, "Oh, wow. She looks so…human."

The holographic being, Mai, responds, "Thank you. I was created from the remnants of Silver Millennium technology by Sailor Pluto ensure that the gateway between Lyusula and Earth is protected and the two realms don't mix." Mai says, "I see that the two Moon Princesses have been reborn and have returned to the world. I have seen the latest world news."

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, Mai. However, Sailor Celestial's awakening…was forced."

Mai asks, surprised, "Forced?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Long story short, Mai: Heathcliff has also been reborn and remade the events that lead to the end of the Silver Millennium in way. I believe you remember what's known as 'SAO Incident'."

Mai responds, "Of course, Pluto! It has been a central part of the news for two years! Wait! You mean…?"

Sailor Pluto responds, with a nod, "Kayaba is the reincarnation of Heathcliff and he has shed more blood despite remembering his past as well as his daughters."

Mai asks, shocked, "But why?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a sneer, "Because he is a major bastard, that's why."

Mai says, "I see, princess. It is the reason that you are here."

Sailor Moon asks, "Is this where the original Aincrad was born?"

Mai says, with a nod, "Yes, Princess Serenity. Lyusula was the place that your…I mean Prince Heathcliff used Sailor Celestial and her powers to forge the floating castle, Aincrad, and by the sound of it, Sword Art Online recreated the same floating castle."

Sailor Pluto says, "That's correct. However, Heathcliff, in his current incarnation as Kayaba, transferred his consciousness onto the 'cyber-universe' of the internet and leaving his physical body behind. It was in another 'virtual realm' that Heathcliff met up with his former younger daughter for the first time."

Mai asks, "So, he is still alive as a 'digital entity'?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, Mai."

Mai asks, curiously, "Wait! You said that Princess Selene and Heathcliff met again in another 'virtual realm', so, when did Princess Serenity and Heathcliff meet again?"

There are plenty of flinches and Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "In this life, Kayaba was my uncle and…I'm an SAO survivor." Mai gasps in shock and horror while Sailor Moon rubs her arm nervously while Tuxedo Mask gently hugs her.

Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "It is best that you don't go into details, Mai."

Mai responds, with a nod, "I understand, Pluto. You wish to go to Lyusula to find some kind of clue on Heathcliff's intentions."

Sailor Celestial says, "I already have an idea on what that scumbag wants. He left clues in the backstory of his death game and I need to investigate them."

Mai says, "I understand. Please follow me." Soon after, everyone is another room where there is a portal is shimmering in front of them.

Davis asks, "Is this it?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, it is the entrance to Lyusula."

Mai says, "I can set the location to wherever you want to go."

Sailor Celestial says, "Set it for the homelands of the eleven people at the time of the Silver Millennium, Mai-san." Mai nods her head and she vanishes in which Sailor Celestial says, "Anyway, I'm taking over from here."

Sailor Moon says, "No way, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, "I said…"

Kazuto says, with a stern voice, "We know what you said, Sugu! I'm just not going to listen to you! Argue all you want! Despite myself, I had plenty of friends and comrades during my time in SAO and I had seen plenty of them die right before my eyes! On the day that nightmare started, other than Serena, I knew that Kayaba wasn't bluffing! I knew the carnage that the NervGear was able to perform on the human body! I'm not going to lose my little sister to his madness! Like it or not, I'm coming!" Sailor Celestial and Kazuto stare at each other and Sailor Celestial holds her head in aspiration.

Sailor Celestial responds, plainly, "Fine."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "You already know what I'm going to do, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial responds, "Don't I know it, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Celestial asks, looking at Keiko, "But Keiko?!"

Keiko gives a blush and Rika says, glaring at her, "We told her to remain behind, but she managed to latch onto the teleportation of the others."

Keiko says, nervously and blushing, "Well, I…"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Just stay by the Digidestined at all times and don't leave their sides."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Okay."

Sailor Celestial says, "Just be careful and don't be too shocked that the people that you see aren't like the ones that you heard in myths, legends, and in games of all types."

Mai then reappears and she says, "The portal is set Princess Selene."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Thank you, Mai." Sailor Celestial walks over to the portal and she goes through in which Kazuto and Sailor Moon follow soon after with the others joining them afterwards.

 _ **August 5, 2025, Lyusula**_

Within a vast grassland, our group emerges from the portal which is in front of two monoliths and they look around the good sized grassy hill that they were on currently.

Sailor Venus says, "Not bad."

Matt says, "Pretty rustic."

Gabumon says, "I think that it is a quite nice Matt."

Gatomon says, with a smile, "The wind smells nice."

Sailor Moon looks at Kazuto and she asks, shocked, "Kazuto, why are your clothes like that?" Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, and Asuna look at themselves and they are shocked to see themselves in clothing that looks like their SAO avatars with weapons to match.

Asuna says, amazed, "Our clothes!"

Keiko says, "This is our clothing from SAO!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Magic portal, Keiko. It isn't going to send you into this world without some form of protection. Your weapons have magic runes to help in that protection."

Rika says, with a whistle, "Nice." The Digidestined look at each other in which they find themselves in outfits that match their SAO avatars or their ALO avatars with weapons to match.

Tai says, "That's a nice bonus."

Yolei says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Sailor Celestial points to a marshland and she says, "That's the home territory of the elf…Well, back in the Silver Millennium anyway."

Sailor Pluto says, "They are still there, but you might be surprised by the changes that they have undergone." Soon after, the group heads off in that direction in which some of the group look back at the portal.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What about the portal?"

Sailor Mars says, "I'm willing to bet that it has defenses that the people that they let into this world are the only ones that can come back through."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That's correct, Mars."

Kazuto says, "That's good to know." Later on, the group is going through the marshland on rafts that they have found.

Yolei says, "Well, it is better than walking through this place."

Mimi says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding, Yolei."

Patamon says, pointing ahead, "There is something up ahead." Everyone then looks to see lights up and ahead in which the group, minus Sailor Pluto, are amazed to find a city within the massive trees of the forest with the buildings being attached to the trees with the trees suffering no damage at all with multiple solar panels that are reaching up out of the trees along with windmills with generations and electrical lines all around.

Kazuto asks, "This is an eleven city?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That's right, Kazuto."

Rika says, amazed, "Wow."

Keiko says, "I thought that elf people were like…naturalists."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "True, Keiko. Take a look. You can see that they are using solar energy and wind energy for their electrical power though I'm surprised that they are using electricity now, but it has been one thousand years since I last saw them."

Sailor Pluto says, "They have evolved with the times while keeping with the principles that made them who they are, my princess."

Tai says, "This is incredible."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Halt!" Everyone then looks to see a group of elves with dark brown skin in which they would be considered dark elves in games with the leader being a female dark elf with violet hair, ruby red eyes, and wearing dark violet and black armor that looks like armor wore by the Valkyries of Norse legend and myth.

The female leader of the dark elves gasp in shock and she says, "You are…!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "I am Sailor Pluto of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi, Sailor Soldier of Time and the Afterlife."

The group of dark elves bow and the female leader says, "I am Kizmet, a Valkyrie of the Dragoons, Lady Pluto." Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Asuna look at each other as the name of the female dark elf sounds similar to the dark elf NPC that they worked with in SAO during the 'War Elf' campaign quest. The female leader, Kizmet, asks, "What brings you and your group to these lands, Lady Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto responds, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "We are here to investigate something as part of a mission belonging to our young princess. She is Sailor Celestial, reincarnation of Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, and youngest daughter of Queen Serenity."

There are gasps from the dark elves and one of them says, "The daughters of Queen Serenity live again!"

The dark elves give a deep respectful bow and Sailor Celestial says, "Serenity-mama must be greatly honored here."

Sailor Pluto responds, with a smile, "Remember, my princess, your mother was not only kind, but a strong woman and queen. Lunarian are a peaceful people, but it doesn't mean that aren't weak in any sense of the word." The group then starts to go through the village and looking around as Sailor Pluto introduces the other Sailor Scouts including Sailor Moon AKA Princess Serenity.

Later on, Sailor Moon says, "I wasn't expecting that elves would have electricity."

Kizmet responds, "I'm not surprised your majesty. However, while we are one with the majesty of the forest, it doesn't mean that we change with the times in order to evolve and survive, but the land is the reason for our life and we must respect it at all costs. It is the core of our strength and our power in which technologies that don't even come close to causing harm to the land and the forest and assist us in protecting it is embraced. The introduction of wind and solar power was a boom to our civilization through not all elves use them in a positive manner."

Sailor Uranus says, "You mean for war."

Kizmet says, "Yes. The more aggressive members of our kind especially the blood elves tend to use such technology for sinister purposes. It is amazing that they don't get more materials from the Minotaurs."

Asuna asks, "Minotaurs?"

Kizmet says, "Yes, young swordsman. The Minotaurs are the elite forgers, miners, and metalworkers of our lands. They have little contact with the other peoples despite the trade and there are many rumors of them being bloodthirsty savages and such as the tales of your world would be, but we have our more reliable sources that consider them…Old wives tales as you would call them."

Sailor Venus asks, "So, what are they like?"

Sailor Celestial responds, nervously, "I think that the word 'hippy' comes to mind."

Kizmet asks, curiously, "Hippy, your majesty?" Sailor Pluto then explains about the hippie movement of the United States during the 1960s and Kizmet says, "Based on that, I believe that's probably a good term to describe the Minotaurs as."

Sailor Mars asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah. While they are tall and powerful, they prefer Hawaiian shirts to battle armor."

Kazuto, Asuna, and Rika yell out in unison, "Hawaiian shirts?" The three of them then make mental images of Minotaurs wearing Hawaiian shirts made for their size and it causes them to get confused and stunned looks.

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous smile, "The Minotaurs are more into the saying: 'Make love and not war'."

Rika says, nervously, "Okay…"

Asuna says, "You know, I always thought that Minotaurs were like the ones that we fought on the second floor."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Same here, Asuna."

Sailor Moon says, "This takes my concept of Minotaurs and throws it out the window."

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, are there 'Lady Minotaurs'?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, there are."

There are shocked looks and Rika asks, "GIRL Minotaurs?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah. The difference is that guy Minotaurs are like the ones that you see with a muscular male humanoid body, bull-like head, and bull-like legs, but the GIRL Minotaurs have female human heads with cow-like horns, muscular female humanoid bodies, and cow-like legs. However, they are all the same and they are mellow…VERY mellow. But that doesn't mean that you can underestimate them. They are tall with the girls being over seven foot tall with the males being eight feet tall, typically, and they are strong…I mean really strong and they are built like modern day tanks. They can take a lot of punishment which isn't surprising since they do a lot of metal and factory work as well as mining in which they come with their dangers."

Sailor Mars says, "I'll bet."

Sailor Pluto says, "Minotaurs have handled stuff that would cause serious to deadly injuries to a human and all they need, at worst, is a minor hospital stay."

Kazuto says, "Now that sounds familiar."

Rika asks, "So, the girl Minotaurs look more human?"

Sailor Celestial says, drolly, "The girl Minotaurs would make Klein drool." Asuna, Rika, Kazuto, and plenty of the others deadpan from Sailor Celestial's statement.

Kizmet asks, "Anyway, your majesty, what brings you to our lands?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a sigh, "I'm investigating a clue…about Aincrad."

There are gasps and one of the guards asks, "You mean the 'death castle' that brought about the great calamity of the end of the Silver Millennium?!"

The others are surprised and Davis says, "It seems like that castle has quite the reputation here too."

Kizmet says, with a nod, "Aincrad is an infamous name spoken rarely since it allowed Metallia to poison the hearts and minds of the humans outside of these lands and allowed the Negaverse to destroy the Silver Millennium and send humanity back into what's known as the 'Dark Ages'. Our people know the tale since Aincrad was birthed in this realm when Princess Selene, born with great powers of the realm of reality, was tricked to creating that infamous castle by the man that was supposed to be Queen Serenity's lover: Prince Heathcliff of the Black and Blue Moon clans. It was through that castle that fear was put in the hearts of humanity about the people of the Silver Millennium and allowed Metallia the opening that she needed to infect humanity with her evil causing the downfall of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. It is because of that focus on the Silver Alliance that we, of Lyusula, remain intact and to this day, Heathcliff is known as 'The Great Destroyer'."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Great name if you ask me." Sailor Moon becomes solemn at this in which Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, and Asuna comfort her as best as possible.

Kizmet asks Sailor Pluto, "Lady Pluto, forgive me for asking, but how did her majesty become awakened to her powers once more? From you and from the stories of our ancestors, we know that the Moon Princesses, the guardians of Princess Serenity, the Prince of Earth, and so many others of the Silver Millennium would be reborn, but they would only be awakened unless necessary. Sailor Celestial is the Sovereign Soldier of Reality and making her very powerful which leads me to believe that some great calamity has occurred or will occur. Forgive me if I am prying, but could this be true?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, Lady Kizmet. You are correct to say so."

Sailor Celestial says, "You can thank my former 'old man'. He was reborn in this time the same as me and forced me to be awakened."

There are gasps from the elves and another one asks, stunned, "The Great Destroyer has returned?"

Sailor Moon clenches her hands into fists and Sailor Pluto says, seeing this, "I think that it is best that we discuss this with your leaders."

Kizmet says, with a nod, "Of course, Lady Pluto." Soon enough, our group is in front of the leaders of the dark elf group where they see that the males and females don't look much older, physically, than their twenties and thirties. Right now, they are in front of a gorgeous looking dark elf with blond hair and leaf green eyes with light pink color on her lips and wearing an elegant dark violet dress.

The lovely female dark elf tells Sailor Moon, "Welcome to our humble home, Princess Serenity. It has been many centuries, but I remember you since the days that I saw you when I met your mother, Queen Serenity, back in the Silver Millennium. Since you have been reborn as an Earthling, I know that you don't remember me. Allow me to reintroduce myself to you and your sister, Princess Selene: I am Lady Katrina, leader of the dark elves."

Keiko says, amazed, "She is so pretty."

The dark elf leader, Katrina, responds, "Thank you, young human. As you might expect, however, like your myths, legends, and stories tell, we, elves, are a long lived species and we don't physically age beyond our young adult years. I am the eldest of all of my people in which I have been around since the final years of the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Uranus says, amazed, "Sorry to be insulting, but it means that you are over one thousand years of age!"

Katrina responds, with a smile, "No insult taken, Lady Uranus. I am indeed."

Rika says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Mimi says, "I would like to know your physician, Lady Katrina-san."

Katrina says, with a smile, "I believe that you know about how the Lunarian people are similar to us in this regard. I believe that I should say that it is built into our very DNA."

Joe says, "That's not too surprised, Katrina-dono."

Katrina says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "However, the return of Sailor Celestial does give me some foreboding since she is one of the most powerful Sailor Soldiers that there ever is as the Sailor Soldier of Reality. It would take a major crises to force her to awaken and it makes me wonder what you are doing in our lands." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines explain about Sword Art Online and the events leading to Sailor Celestial's awakening.

When they are done, the eleven leaders are shocked and one of them says, "My words!"

Katrina says, solemnly, "To think that he would repeat the mistakes of the past."

Another eleven leader says, shocked, "Monster! To his own daughters even!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "You can't be too surprised about someone that caused the downfall of a great civilization."

Katrina says, "And now, he hides within the 'cyber realm' created by the technology of humanity."

Sailor Pluto tells Katrina, "No, Katrina. He isn't hiding. He is searching for 'his castle': The original Aincrad of the Silver Millennium."

There are shocked looks from the eleven leaders and Katrina asks, "But I thought that it was destroyed! Wasn't it, Lady Pluto?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Gone. Not destroyed."

Sailor Pluto says, "We think that parts of the 'death game' that he created based on the original Aincrad and the Silver Millennium, Sword Art Online, has clues that he purposed left for us to find."

Katrina asks, "Why would he do that?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "That's 'his game', Lady Katrina."

Katrina asks, "May I ask about this 'clue' that you think you have found?" Sailor Celestial looks at Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Asuna in which they explain about their experience with the 'War Elf' campaign on the third floor of Aincrad.

When they get to the part about the 'spider queen', one of the eleven leaders says, "Wait! There is such a place like that!"

When everyone looks at the eleven leader, a male, Katrina says, "He is talking about a cavern where a powerful spider monster lived which was mysteriously slain around three to four years ago."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Mysteriously slain?"

The eleven leader then says, "Actually, it isn't so mysterious. I thought it nothing, but a strange human came around the time that the spider monster was slain." There are looks of surprise and the eleven leader says, a bit embarrassed, "I was shocked to see a human around here and one dressed like he was coming out to this area."

Sailor Mars asks, "One dressed like him? And it was a 'him'?"

The eleven leader says, "Yes, it was a male human. A young one, I think, and he was dressed like he was a man of science not a warrior or adventurer. However, even though I had used an invisibility speed to cloak me, he looked in my direction and smiled in which I could tell that he was perceptive and magic didn't blind his sight. He ventured into the cave and I didn't say anything because I felt that if I mention it, it would be too late, but later on, I had heard that the spider monster had been slain thanks to a recon team and I knew that human had to be responsible. I didn't say anything since he didn't do any harm yet."

Katrina asks, "Can you describe the human?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I have a better idea." Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, bring up a holographic image of Kayaba."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Okay." Sailor Mercury takes out her computer and activates her goggles in which she projects a holographic image of Akihiko Kayaba appears in front of them.

The eleven leader says, his eyes widening, "Yes, that's him!"

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Saturn asks, "What was Kayaba doing here?"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Most likely, gathering information to 'fine tune' SAO."

Kazuto says, "I have to agree."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"So, your knowledge of our time when I was a Moon Princess was only an aid to assist you to create that nightmare?"_

Sailor Pluto looks in deep thought and Katrina asks, "Something on your mind, Lady Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that there was more going on than just research for his monstrosity. I need to investigate that cavern."

Sailor Celestial says, "Same here." Sailor Celestial tells the eleven leader, "Can you lead Pluto and me to the cave?"

The eleven leader says, with a nod, "Yes, Princess Selene."

Sailor Celestial tells the others, with a stern tone, "Now, I'm going with the Outer Sailor Scouts to see what's in that cave!" Before plenty of the others could protest, Sailor Celestial responds, sternly, "I mean it! I've tolerated your overprotectiveness long enough big brother! This time, I'm the one with the power and you aren't, swords or not!"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "I'm not, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "I need you to remain so that big brother doesn't do that and you know how he will do that through I'm calling the kettle black for you since Asuna, Rika, and Keiko told me quite a few tales about you."

Sailor Moon gives a nervous laugh and Asuna says, "She has a point."

Kazuto says, embarrassed, "Asuna!"

Rika tells Kazuto, with a sly smile, "She has a point, you know."

Davis then steps forward and he says, "Kari and our partners will come with you to make sure."

Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon nod their heads in agreement and Tai yells out, "Kari!"

Kari tells Tai, "I'll be all right."

Tai responds, "No way, Kari! You just got out that virtual world and you are readjusting to life in the real world! It has only been a few days and we should know how hard it is!"

Yolei says, "You just came back into our lives and now, we could lose you again? No way!"

Davis says, "Hey, we don't go down so easily. Plus, we'll have Veemon and Gatomon with us."

TK says, with a sigh, "I'm not going to argue with them especially Davis. You know how stubborn he is."

Ken says, with a weak smile, "Don't we know it, TK? When Davis has his mind set on something, he does it."

Matt says, with a sigh, "Yeah, we know, Ken."

Kari says, "And I'm not leaving Dai-kun's side, Tai. We've been through so much already and I'm not going to leave his side."

Sora tells Tai, "Tai, you know that you can't do anything."

Matt says, "She may be your 'little sister', but she isn't a little girl anymore."

Veemon says, "Don't worry, we'll be there!"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "I had to watch and wait for two years for Kari to return home and I'm not just going to sit on my butt anymore."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Davis, Kari, and Gatomon shout out in unison, "NO!" Sailor Celestial flinches in complete surprise and while she wanted to argue some more, she quickly got the point that more arguing will lead them to be stuck all day in which she sighs in defeat.

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "It seems like you can't do everything Celestial."

Sailor Celestial glares at Sailor Uranus and she says, "I may be the Senshi of Reality, but even I can't do anything, Uranus."

Sailor Mars asks, "And what about us?"

Sailor Venus asks, annoyed, "What are we?"

Sailor Celestial says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "She is to make sure that my big brother doesn't do anything crazy. You are to make sure that my sister doesn't do anything nuts along with her boyfriend!"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Asuna tells Sailor Moon, with a sly smile, "Really, Serena? Do you really want me to tell how you follow Kirito-kun out a window and flying through rooftop?" The Inner Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask look at Sailor Moon in surprise and Sailor Moon laughs nervously as she rubs her head.

( **Later on; Elsewhere in Lyusula** )

Sailor Celestial, the Outer Sailor Scouts, Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners are at the entrance of a cave with the eleven leader that mentioned it along with a guard.

The eleven leader says, "This is it. This is where I saw him."

Sailor Celestial says, "Thank you very much. We will take it from here."

The eleven leader asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "It is for the best."

The eleven leader responds, "As you wish, Lady Pluto." Soon enough, the group ventures into the cavern and Sailor Celestial uses her fire powers to create torches for the group while Sailor Neptune uses her Aqua Mirror to also assist.

Gatomon says, "This is just plain creepy."

Davis says, "Not for us since we are used to this Gatomon."

Kari responds, "Don't remind me, Dai-kun." The group continues down the cavern and they take down a few spider monsters along the way, but nothing too major until they reach a point where they see something up ahead.

Sailor Saturn says, "There is something up ahead."

Sailor Neptune says, "I see it, Firefly. However, I can't see what it is."

Sailor Uranus asks, confused, "It looks like…A Duel Monster card?" From what the group is looking at, there is a Duel Monster's card floating in-between two tree trunks, one from the roof and one from the ground.

Davis asks, "What's a Duel Monster's card doing in a place like this?'

Sailor Pluto says, "You have to remember that Duel Monsters does have a connection to ancient forces of our planet including the Crimson Dragon and the Shadow Games."

Gatomon says, "I don't like this."

Kari says, nodding her head, "You aren't the only one, Gatomon."

Sailor Celestial says, "Step carefully." The group carefully advanced closer, but then a bright flash forces them to cover their eyes in which they are able to see they find someone that looks exactly like the forest elf on the third floor of SAO that Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna, in their respective SAO avatars, with a sword-like duel disk attached to his left arm.

The forest elf says, "Hold intruders! If thou wishes to get this card of great might and power in order to find the castle of death of old and present, thou must fight Harold of the Forest Elven Hallowed Knight!"

Davis asks, confused, "Huh?"

Veemon says, with a shrug, "I don't know, Davis!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Castle of death of old and present…?"

Sailor Saturn says, realizing, "Sword Art Online!"

Sailor Celestial says, snapping her fingers, "That must be it! Remember, he just said that he is a 'Forest Elven Hallowed Knight'! Remember the story about the 'War Elf' quest back in SAO? It has to be talking about Aincrad!" Sailor Celestial asks, with a glare, "And you must be a servant of the wretched king of Aincrad, huh?!"

Harold responds, "I am!"

Sailor Neptune says, "This must be a trap set up by Kayaba to keep whatever this card is safe."

Sailor Celestial says, taking out her duel disk with a dueling deck inside from her sub-space pocket, "He wants that card out of other people's hands then I want it!" Sailor Celestial attached her duel disk to her left wrist and she says, activating it, "Bring it out, elf boy!"

Harold retorts, "You will pay for your insolence Sailor Senshi!" Harold activates his duel disk, their decks are automatically shuffled, and after both duel disks register 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial and Harold yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Harold: 4000

Harold says, "No mercy from me! I shall take the first move!" Harold draws a card and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I set one monster face-down and end my turn." After a hologram of a face-down monster appears on his field, Sailor Celestial draws a card to start her turn in the duel.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Will she be all right?"

Sailor Uranus says, "We are going to have to wait and see Firefly."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Twilight Rose Knight!" Soon after, Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "With my knight on the field, I can one level four or below plant monster and I choose Cactus Fighter!" Cactus Fighter (1900/400) then appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I'm going to give my Fighter a bit more pinch by tuning my Twilight Rose Knight with him!" Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cactus Fighter, making it become transparent, and as she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Sailor Celestial then chants out, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Now, meet my dragon: Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kari says, amazed, "Oh, wow! That looks like Black Rose Dragon!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Black Rose, attack with his face-down with Rose Requiem!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon attacks the face-down monster, but it is then revealed to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in defense mode and the attack is negated.

Harlon says, "Wrong, little girl! My Obnoxious Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with nineteen hundred attack points or more due to its ability most special."

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a pair of face-downs."

Harlon says, drawing a card, "And now, it is my turn!" Harlon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I bind the power of your wretched dragon with my Ability Bind equip spell!" Soon after, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roars out as it is bound by chains and Harlon says, "And now, its vile power is now bound by my sacred spell!"

Sailor Celestial snarls and Sailor Uranus says, "That's not good for Celestial."

Davis says, with a nod, "And worse is yet to come."

Harlon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play the might of Polymerization!" Harlon discards Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) and Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) monster cards, the monsters appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, and he says, getting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, "I untie my might Gaia and my fierce dragon in order to create the mighty Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" He puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk and Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) comes out of the vortex in attack mode. Harlon says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I shall give him power with the Spiral Spear Strike spell card! As long as this card remains on the field, if my Dragon Champion attacks a monster in defense mode with its attack points greater than its defense points, you shall take the damage harlot!" Harlon says, putting the last card in his hand on his duel disk, "And to drive that point home, I shall by Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) appears on the field in attack mode and Harlon says, "Since this was the last card in my hand, I need no other monsters to bring out my loyal knight!"

Kari says, "Oh no."

Sailor Uranus says, "This is triple trouble."

Sailor Neptune says, with a nod, "And it is coming Celestial's way."

Harlon says, "And now, I switch my Guardian from defense to attack mode!" After Obnoxious Celtic Guardian switches from defense mode to attack mode, Harlon yells out, "Now, slay that wretched girl's dragon and show her the might of a true dragon!" Gaia, the Dragon Champion charges in and impales Black Rose Moonlight Dragon causing it to roar before it shatters.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I play my trap card: Defense Draw!" One of Sailor Celestial's face down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I don't take damage from this fight and I draw a card!"

Harlon says, "Well, you won't stop these attacks! Teach this little girl a lesson my loyal knights!" Swift Gaia and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attack and Sailor Celestial yelps as she is hit hard by the two attacks causing her to lose 3700 life-points.

Sailor Saturn says, concerned, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a winch, "Don't worry, it will take more than this little elf to beat me."

Harlon responds, "You will pay with those words little girl. I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 300

Harlon: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I start off with a simple spell card: Monster Reborn! Return, my Moonlight Dragon!" Black Rose Moonlight (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, she has got her powers back! I activate her ability! When she or another monster is special summoned, one level five or above special summoned monster has to return to the controller's hand!"

Harlon says, shocked, "You can't!"

Sailor Celestial says, snapping her fingers, "That's right! Your Dragon Champion has got to hit the road and it is going back to your deck since it is a Fusion Monster! Black Rose, Rose Ballad!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon gives a roar as Gaia, the Dragon Knight vanishes in a vortex.

Harlon says, with a sneer, "You wretch!"

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "If you are mad about that, then you are going to LOVE this, jerk! I activate my Discharge Payment trap card!" Sailor Celestial's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card of a monster getting kick out of an apartment home and Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Thanks to this trap, since a monster got the boot, the controller takes the damage equal to the attack points of the monster and that means you!" Harlon yelps out as he gets slammed by an energy beam as he loses 2600 life-points.

Harlon says, irritated tone in his voice, "You harlot!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Well, things are going to get worse and when I mean by worse, I mean you are about to get your butt kicked when I play my Pump Up spell card and double my monster's attack points for this turn!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon then goes from 2400/1800 to 4800/1800!

Harlon says, shocked, "This can't be!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Oh, it can, jerk! Black Rose, end this game with Rose Requiem!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon unleashes its attack that slams into Swift Gaia, vaporizing him, and Harlon yelps as he is swallowed by the flames from the explosion as he loses 2500 life-points as well as ending the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 300

Harlon: 0

With the end of the duel, the final 'holograms' fade away and the flames dispel, they find a destroyed robot skeleton in place of Harlon.

Davis yells out, "The dude was a robot!"

Sailor Uranus says, "I figured since I didn't get an aura from that 'guy'."

Veemon says, "It looks like that means that card belongs to Sailor Celestial." The group goes over to the card and they find that it is Odin, Father of the Aesir (4000/3500) Synchro Monster card.

Sailor Neptune asks, "Isn't that…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "One of the three Aesir or Polar God cards."

Kari asks, "What's it doing here?"

Davis asks, "Didn't it belong to a group of guys called Team Ragnarok?"

Sailor Uranus says, "They did…until they mysterious vanished right about the time that we were starting as Sailor Scouts."

Gatomon asks, "And now, it is here with this robot that was set up by Kayaba. Do you think…?"

Sailor Neptune says, "We can't be sure, but it seems that way Gatomon." Sailor Celestial then takes the card into her hands and she yelps as a powerful energy goes into her.

The others are shocked and they yell out in unison, "Sailor Celestial!" Sailor Celestial then sees visions of Team Ragnarok after the World Racing Grand Prix and they were attacked by a mysterious enemy in which they were left dying when Kayaba found them. Halldor, the leader of Team Ragnarok and original holder of Odin, talks with Kayaba in his final moments and knows what kind of horror that Kayaba will commit, but he gives him the three Aesir/Polar God Synchro Monster cards anyway before he dies. Sailor Celestial then sees visions of Kayaba putting Odin away at this location and Kayaba commenting that when Sailor Celestial arises she will find this card and it will lead her to him in which he sets up the dueling elf robot 'trap' for that day. As this happens, Sailor Celestial's left eye gains Halldor's Rune Eye and she stumbles back into Sailor Uranus' arms as the visions end.

Sailor Pluto asks, "Are you all right, princess?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a groan, "How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that Pluto? Anyway, I'm fine."

Davis asks, "What happened girl?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I saw…I saw Team Ragnarok after the World Racing Grand Prix. They were fighting against some kind of mysterious enemy and they were left mortally wounded. Kayaba found them and their leader, this guy named Halldor, knew that Kayaba was going commit some kind of great horror, but they gave him their cards anyway before dying since they knew that he was going to make sure that they were found by their successors. He put this card in this cave since he knew that I was Halldor-san's successor and he made sure that only I would pass this test to get it."

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "He wanted you to get this card?"

Gatomon says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Davis says, "I don't either, Gatomon. It usually means 'big fat booby trap'."

Kari says, with a nod, "Big time, Dai-kun."

Sailor Pluto asks, "Do you have an idea on where the other two Aesir cards are?"

Sailor Celestial responds, shaking her head, "No, I don't. But I do know…where Team Ragnarok's grave is."

Sailor Uranus says, "We should find them and return them home." The others nod their heads in agreement as Sailor Celestial looks at her newest card along with the dueling deck that mysterious appeared and came with it as the Rune Eye appears in her left eye once more in which Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Celestial herself can't help to wonder about the 'mysterious enemy' that lead Team Ragnarok to their demise and the reasons behind their battle causing them to gain real 'bad feelings' that this enemy may be also their enemy as well.

 **End of Chapter 9**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Igniting the Solar Flare."**

And that's the end of that chapter, folks. As you might expect, I have used all aspects of the Sword Art Online universe to make up this crossover fanfiction series and I think that you can get the meaning behind this chapter, correct? I read pretty well into all of the Sword Art Online novels that have come into English including Sword Art Online Progressive and you want elements of that to remain as flashbacks or would you like to see a ' **Sailor Moon Online Progressive** ' fanfiction story. Just let me know on what you think, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Igniting the Solar Flare

Well, in the last chapter, I added elements of 'Sword Art Online: Progressive' into the mix, huh? Personally, I had to admit that it was quite fun, but I had to remember how I formed the plot of my original storyline and made sure that it fit in correct, everyone. However, if you think that Suguha/Sailor Celestial is going to be the 'main focus' of this story, you have got another thing coming when you read this chapter, fans! Now, before I would start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to fanfiction authors, **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and as well as **Kanius'** story series, the **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 5, 2025, Lyusula**_

Within the realm of Lyusula, our group that ventured into that 'world' are looking at the entrance of a tomb where there are statues of Team Ragnarok and their ace monsters, the Aesir, are craved into the side of the mountain.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "So, this is their tomb, huh?'

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah."

Rika says, with a whistle, "Wow, this is something."

Mimi asks, "How could he have craved all that?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely, he had help from the Minotaurs since they are strong, but he may have had gotten others to design the stone work."

Izzy says, "The world wondered what happened to them."

Tuxedo Mask says, "This gets me curious and concerned."

Sailor Mars asks, with a nod, "Same here, Tuxedo Mask. Who was the enemy that they were fighting? Why were they fighting? And why did they entrust their cards to someone that they know was going to commit a horrible act like SAO was?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Those are very good questions, Sailor Mars."

Sailor Neptune says, "What we do know is that Kayaba knew that Sailor Celestial was the successor to Halldor to weld the power of Odin and he set things up to make sure that she got this card."

Cody says, "And he left those vague clues in the plot of Sword Art Online for her to find and follow."

Kazuto says, "I don't like this. Kayaba wanted Sugu to get that card."

Asuna asks, as she lays down a reef of flowers in front of the tower, "Why, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That's a good question, Asuna."_ As Kazuto looks at his Sailor Scout adoptive sister, in two lifetimes, in concern, he can't help the 'bad feeling' of the final confrontation to follow when his sister meets her former father in her life as youngest Moon Princess once again.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 10:** **Igniting the Solar Flare**

 _ **August 7, 2025, Odiaba, Motomiya household**_

Inside of the Motomiya household, Jun is preparing to head out and she waves to her family as she does so.

Jun says, "Later, mom! Bye, dad! I'm going on my date with Matt-kun!"

Mrs. Motomiya says, "Have a good time, sweetie!"

Jun responds, "I will!" Soon after, Jun heads out and leaving her parents alone in which the two of them sigh.

Mr. Motomiya asks his wife, "So?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, "He isn't going to start his mad plan yet."

Mr. Motomiya says, "That man…"

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a nod, "I know."

Mr. Motomiya says, "I really hope that our kids don't get involved."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "I made sure to threaten Minaka if he dares to get them involved and he said that he couldn't promise a thing other than he won't do it directly, but if they involved without any influence from us or him, he won't tolerate any interference from us."

Mr. Motomiya says, "He has got some nerve."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "Thanks to MBI, the technology that he took, and his own genius, he has great influence in the city, the nation, and the world as a whole."

Mr. Motomiya asks, "What about…?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, "He has no plans to expose that unless Jun and Davis come to him first." Mrs. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "I must have been drunk on that night."

Mr. Motomiya says, nervously, "Sweetie, you were."

Mrs. Motomiya responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah, I was. But he spiked my drink that time that he knocked me over with Davis!"

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smile, "It was still sake and he put some kind of potion into it."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a sneer, "Which I made sure to give him a real slap for it."

Mr. Motomiya asks, "Does Miya know?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, "I sent her advanced her and she seemed to know that the time is drawing ever nearer."

Mr. Motomiya says, with a groan, "If only Takehito were still alive…"

Mrs. Motomiya says, "I know sweetie."

Mr. Motomiya asks, "What about…?"

Mrs. Motomiya says, shaking her head and giving a sigh, "I don't know. My family hasn't 'called' me in a while."

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smile, "Still mad that you quit the 'family business' sweetie? I mean, you were riding high, but then again, your 'flower' was stolen by someone else and me."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a playful smile and glare, "Very funny, honey." Mrs. Motomiya says, "They aren't mad at me especially since I did well enough to put my name into the history of my family line."

Mr. Motomiya says, "A line that extends back to the Feudal Era. Descendant of Iga ninja that escaped Oda Nobunaga's invasion, but didn't join up with the faction that became part of the Shogunate which are the ancestors of our government modern intelligence services. A legendary line of men and women thieves that have pulled off the greatest robberies in our history."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, with a smile, "My case is still open?"

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smile, "As with all cases dealing you including the non-public 'raid' that you pulled on Argus during the early days of that nightmare."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "Don't remind me sweetie. Just seeing our sweet Jun just lying in that bad and Davis vanishing afterwards, I feel like that I aged two decades instead of two years."

Mr. Motomiya says, after kissing his wife on the forehead, "I know darling." Mr. Motomiya then tells his wife, "Anyway, your case is added to the series of case linked to your family bloodline and all the world knows is that the famous thief's name has been held by various men and women throughout the centuries in which what's known is that they are able to steal anything."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a smirk, "Including the hearts of the opposite gender sweetie."

Mr. Motomiya says, "It must have been a large name to live up to."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "Ever since I was born, I was trained to live up to standards of my ancestors as the next heiress in which we are to think outside of the box, think on our feet, endure any physical and mental pain, and always succeed in our goal to keep our 'public name' untarnished in which there is nothing that we can't steal."

Mr. Motomiya says, "Well, you can understand why I don't want that kind of 'double life' for our children."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "I know, my love. However, it is in their blood and even I have much of a hard time resisting it. Once you have experienced the thrill, there is no turning back until it is time to pass it on to the next generation." Mrs. Motomiya says, "I just got back my children, both of them, but now, I know that they are getting into something so big that even I can't completely understand it."

Mr. Motomiya says, hugging his wife, "I know, my love. We just are going to have to trust our children."

 _ **August 7, 2025, Kirigaya Residence**_

Within the Kirigaya home, Suguha is inside of her room and looking at her new acquisitions: Odin, the Father of the Aesir (4000/3500) Synchro Monster card and Halldor's deck that came with it.

Suguha says, "I don't get it. Why does that jerk want me to get this card? I also wonder what he did with the other two Aesir. I'm really not liking this." Suguha looks at her Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) Synchro Monster card and she says, "Did he want me to get this card too? Well, it is best not to think about it. My mission is to take him down and make sure that he or anyone else can commit another SAO for the rest of eternity." Suguha's right eye then gains Halldor's Rune Eye for moment before returning to normal.

 _ **August 7, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Inside of the Odiaba District of Tokyo, Davis and Kari relaxing inside of the park where Davis is lying against a tree, Kari is lying against his chest, and Veemon and Gatomon are relaxing nearby. However, what the two Digimon don't know is that their partners are having 'strange dreams'. Within the dreams, there is a young boy version of Prince Endymon with a young princess that looks like Kari being escorted over to a group of four royal looking people: One man, one woman, a young boy, and a young girl. The young girl looks similar to Jun Motomiya and the young boy, wearing golden version of attire of Prince Endymon, looks similar to Davis. The 'dreams' continue with the young prince that looks like Davis and the young princess that looks like Kari having fun as kids do with the young prince moving like a ninja and sneaking into places where he and the princess weren't supposed to go. The 'dreams' also involve the princess being dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform and training with swords along with the prince, who is an excellent fighter and swordsman. Later on, the prince and princess are in their teens in which both of them are training with none other than Sailor Celestial, who is wearing a fuku more like Sailor Moon's first fuku with the prince using two swords at the same time with incredible speed, skill, and ability with Sailor Celestial being hard pressed to match him with Sailor Celestial learning to weld two swords and adapting her style of sword fighting, kendo style, to it as well.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, you two!" Davis and Kari abruptly wake up and look to see the other Digidestined and their Digimon looking at them.

TK says, with a smile, "It looks like you are enjoying yourselves."

Davis asks, smirking as he looks down at Kari, "You think?"

Tai gives the 'overprotective big brother look' and Mimi says, "Uh oh. Tai has that look again."

Sora tells Tai, with a smile, "Tai…"

Tai responds, "Hey! I'm Kari's big brother!"

Matt tells Tai, with a smirk, "They have been together in a virtual world for two years which was ten years in Rainbow Gardens. I wouldn't be surprised if they were in the same bed together."

Davis and Kari blush at that remark and Tai yells out, stunned, "You have?!"

Kari tells Tai, annoyed, "Hey, Tai! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm close to a fully grown woman here!"

Yolei tells Tai, "Yeah, come on, Tai." Yolei says, snuggling up to Ken, "I can't really blame the girl for wanting to snuggle with her man."

TK tells Yolei, with a smirk, "As we can see Yolei."

Davis says, "Anyway, what do you expect us to do? You said that we need more time in the 'real world' before we can go back to a 'digital one'. It is so boring!"

Yolei tells Davis, "It is for yours and Kari's own well-being, Davis!"

TK tells Davis, "Take it from guys and gals with personal experience, Davis."

Ken says, "TK and Yolei are right, Davis. It took us quite a while to readjust to life here."

Mimi says, with a nod, "Yeah. It took you a good amount of time to respond when we called you by your names and not your avatar handles."

Sora says, "You and Kari have been only back here in mere days, you two. I think that it is best that you readjust to life in the 'flesh and blood world'."

Kari tells Davis, "Sora and the others have a point, Dai-kun. We have been so used to life in Rainbow Gardens and the VRMMO that it was the only world that we have ever known for the two years that have pasted here."

Davis says, with a sigh, "Okay."

Veemon says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Davis. You'll be back in action soon enough!"

Gatomon says, "With what's happening, I don't doubt that Veemon."

Yolei says, drolly, "Don't remind us Gatomon."

Hawkmon says, "Indeed, Gatomon. With the way that things are progressing, it is most logical that we shall be playing our role in this venture soon enough. There is still the matter of the mysterious attackers that attack the orphanage that contained the medical healing devices that were based on the Medicuboid, which itself was based on the NervGear."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yes, we know for a fact that Kayaba hacked into them and transferred Davis and Kari into cyberspace where they ended up in Rainbow Gardens."

Tai says, with a sneer, "Don't remind me, Izzy. He already toyed with our lives and it really gets me pissed that he used Davis and Kari to further his own multiple twisted plans."

Cody says, "We know, Tai. However, I don't think that those that attacked the place were working for Kayaba. He took advantage of the situation since he was able to hack into their network since those devices were based on his work."

Izzy says, "I believe that Cody's theory is correct. Kayaba took advantage of the situation created by the attack, but I don't know how he could have taken advantage of it since I don't know how he could have known what happened."

Ken says, "Well, the pods were based on his technology. Kayaba could have systems, programs, and devices to find them, how they are being used, and who is using them."

Cody says, with a nod, "That's a good theory, Ken."

Yolei says, "Can we not talk about THAT guy? It makes quite 'upset' and I'm nothing compared to our two Moon Princesses."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, let's forget him! Let's try to enjoy ourselves for the day!"

Matt says, with a grin, "For once, I agree!"

Davis and Kari nod their heads in agreement and Davis says, "Yeah, let's rock!" Kari wraps her arms around one of Davis' arms and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners start to head off into the city.

As they head off, TK asks Tai, in a whisper, "Do you really want to do this, Tai?'

Tai tells TK, "They need to know that they are not alone in what they are feeling. We should know how they feel TK."

Yolei whispers, solemnly, "I should have also shown them on who and what they saved those years ago. If I was a true friend…"

Ken tells Yolei, in a whisper and a comforting tone, "You can't keep blaming yourself, Yolei. They wouldn't want it." Yolei warmly smiles at Ken and nuzzles against him, but she looks at Davis and Kari with a nod and with a weak smile. However, as the Digidestined and their Digimon head, they don't notice that they are being watched and followed by figures in the distance.

 _ **August 7, 2025, Juuban District, Cherry Hill Temple**_

Right now, at Cherry Hill Temple, Darien, Rini, Serena, Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Molly are assembled together and discussing what happened recently with Molly.

When they are done, Rini asks, "What is that sicko of a granduncle and grandfather doing?"

Molly says, "That's a good question. He didn't make it easy, but he made sure that Suguha got her hands on one of the three Aesir monsters which are among the strongest monsters in Duel Monsters today as well as the few monster cards that rival the legendary Egyptian God cards that Yugi Moto wielded."

Lita says, amazed, "Whoa! They are that powerful? That's amazing!"

Raye tells Lita, "The Aesir is the name for the Norse deities, Lita."

Michelle looks at her Aqua Mirror and she says, "I believe that it isn't the card itself is what he wants Suguha to have."

Hotaru asks, "What do you mean?"

Michelle says, "Doesn't the card grant its chosen wielder a powerful insight ability? It is much the same as my Aqua Mirror."

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, the Rune Eye. It is similar to the Crimson Dragon's power and it also give insight into things that can't be seen like it helped original wielders of the Aesir to detect alternations in the timeline as well as be protected by them as well as the headquarters for the Emperors of Yliaster and Z-One, the Sky Temple."

Raye asks, "Okay, so, Kayaba wants Suguha to gain the insight power of the Aesir monsters that give its owners. Why would he?"

Darien says, "I think that because the original Aincrad is hidden and only something like that can allow it to be found."

Amara says, "That's a good theory in which we should consider the Crimson Dragon's power allows the same thing in which Davis and Kari possess as two of the new Signers."

Mina asks, "What's he trying to do? Recreate his battle with Suguha back at the Silver Millennium?"

Serena says, "Maybe." When everyone looks at Serena, she says, "It might be only part of it. He always like a 'grand show'. Remember when I told you that he was disguised as Heathcliff and 'mingled' with the players until Kazuto and I exposed him? He said that it was part of his 'grand play'."

Lita asks, "So, he is planning some kind of 'grand production'?"

Raye says, "Not surprising. Remember, Lita, one of his goals in Sword Art Online was to force Suguha's awakening as Sailor Celestial and he got it. However, he didn't awaken her just to repeat some kind of feud. No, he could have finished that in Rainbow Gardens, but all he did was piss off Suguha and leave her with a super-weapon in the form of the Star Saber."

Amara says, with a nod, "Raye is right. He has got some kind of plot focused on Sailor Celestial and we need to make sure that it doesn't go through."

Michelle says, "However, so far, it might be going as he planned. I think that Kayaba wants Suguha to get stronger."

Molly says, "I think so."

Rini says, "Maybe he wants Auntie Suguha to get stronger in order to get better control over her Etherion. It was what he used back in the Silver Millennium through Auntie Suguha to make the original Aincrad in Lyusula."

Darien says, "It is a good theory, Rini."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Just great."_

Lita tells Serena, "Hey, Serena, don't worry about it. We're going to make sure that nothing like that nightmare ever happens again."

Serena says, with a weak smile, "Thanks, Lita."

Amara says, "Well, we know that our main focus is to keep an eye on Suguha."

Raye says, "Easier said than done, Amara. You know how she is being at this moment."

Mina says, with a grin, "Reminds of a pair of certain Sailor Scouts."

Raye and Amara glare at Mina and they yell out in unison, "What's that supposed to mean Mina?"

Raye and Amara then look at each other, Serena slaps herself on the forehead, Rini giggles, and Michelle says, with a sly smile, "I see a pattern starting to form here."

Lita asks, "There is another question in my mind: There are two other Aesir cards, right?"

Ami says, "We know that Kayaba has or had them. We aren't sure if they aren't still in his possession and if not, what he did with them."

Amara says, "Nor his plans for them."

Darien says, "Loki and Thor. They are the Aesir sovereigns of mischief and thunder."

Rini says, "Well, I know that having those powerful cards in his hands isn't a good thing."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Mina says, "It was pretty interesting to see that place."

Trista says, "Lyusula only has things seen in modern day humans think are in myths, legends, and stories. However, it isn't a 'fantasy world'. It can be a dangerous place."

Michelle says, "I don't doubt it."

Raye says, "Anyway, we should also consider the Dark Agency too."

Lita says, "Yeah, they have been getting quiet lately."

Mina says, "Well, we have been beating their asses."

Amara says, "Maybe…Or maybe not. If they managed to hide the fact that they've been recovering ever since you joined up with the Inner Sailor Scouts, they might be pulling back for some kind of sinister plot. Remember, they waited until they sensed that Dumpling was 'out of action' when she was trapped in SAO before they started the chaos that it is involved today."

Darien says, "I have to agree with Amara. They might be up to something and they aren't the only enemies that we may have to deal with."

Rini asks, "What do you mean Darien?"

Darien responds, "Remember the attack on the Digidestined orphanage facility containing the medical recovery chambers based on the Medicuboid technology, Rini? I doubt that the people that attacked were in league with Kayaba. He just took advantage of the attack to hack into their Full-Dive units and sends Davis and Kari into Rainbow Gardens."

Raye says, "That's a good point. We aren't sure why they wanted those devices. However, it was weird that after the attack, they never went back for them."

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah, that's weird. With Davis and Kari 'disabled', why didn't they go back at any time during the past two years? It just seems weird."

Amara says, "That's also a good point. Sure, they had enhanced security, but I don't think that it would have stopped them."

Molly says, "I think that I know."

When the others look at Molly, Serena asks, "You do?"

Molly responds, "Remember, I had become Sailor Nebula shortly after Serena freed Galaxia of the influence of Chaos and from what I remember, I had a mission a good enough distance from that orphanage where I believe that I had found the base of the attackers."

There are gasps and Ami asks, "You did?"

Molly says, "Aurora found a powerful 'digital signature', but when I got there, there didn't seem anything until I found what looked like an abandoned town, however, hidden inside was what looked like a high-tech base. But the facilities that made up the base were in ruins in which I found that it was recent. For some reason, they left and they were quick about it as well as making sure that there was no evidence of who they were or what they were after. But I did find maps of the Digital World, knowing of the Digimon and the Digimon Sovereign, and the like. However, the only well-known group of Digidestined are the ones from the Odiaba District of Tokyo and they had their hands full with two of their number 'missing' and another half-a-dozen trapped in SAO. My mind also went back and forth with the growing darkness in the city and the fact that Serena was also trapped in SAO. I had decided to put up a stasis field to keep it and created defenses to alert me if anyone came back as well as an illusion to make sure that no one finds it."

Michelle asks, "Has anyone found it?"

Molly says, "The sensors that were set up especially by Aurora would have said something. Once in a while, we sneak over to make sure and secretly put in more sensors just in case someone is watching us all around the area."

Darien says, "Well, I think that we need to talk to the Digidestined and bring them to this site."

Mina says, "Well, Molly went over it."

Molly says, with a nod, "True, but I'm a Sailor Scout, not a detective. I don't have the skills of deduction like you, girls, have. I also don't have a computer like the one Ami is wielding. It might detect something that I missed and the field is supposed to leave anything the way that I found it a few years ago."

Amara says, "And the Digidestined have quite a few 'deductive minds' that could help especially Izzy Izumi. As much I hate to admit, it seems like our 'affairs' are merging with their own."

Lita says, "Not surprising since Digimon are turning into a similar problem. There have been plenty of them and lately, they have been 'renegade Digidestined' roaming around with their partner causing all sorts of havoc as well as giving the 'good Digidestined' a boat load of headaches."

Hotaru says, "There is also the 'stuff' with the Signers and these Duel Dragons too."

Trista says, "We might be dealing with more than one enemy and quite a number of them might be out of our 'specialty' in which an alliance with the Digidestined is going to be a necessity."

Amara says, "Let's discuss this information with the Digidestined. We are going to need to plan our next move." The others nod their heads in agreement and they prepare to meet with the Odiaba Digidestined with this information from Molly in order to find out who was the people that attached the orphanage and what they wanted the medical healing chambers based on the Medicuboids for.

 _ **August 7, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Inside of the Odiaba District, our Digidestined and their Digimon with Jun Motomiya are having a day in their home district in which they are heading somewhere.

Davis says, "Man! That was great!"

Kari says, with a nod, "I'll say, Dai-kun."

Mimi says, with a smile, "It seems like the two of you enjoyed yourselves."

Kari says, with a nod, "We did, Mimi."

Davis says, "Guess we have been in Rainbow Gardens so long that we fought to enjoy ourselves here."

Ken says, with a nod, "We know that feeling Davis."

Jun says, "Yeah, all too well."

TK says, "It took us all a while to adapt back to life in the real world."

Matt says, "And we have that Moon girl to thank for all of that."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Yeah, but I don't think she has gotten over it."

Tai says, "To be truthful, I don't think any of us have gotten over it."

TK says, with a plain tone, "I think that Yolei meant Serena-san getting over Kayaba's betrayal of her. You have to remember her 'relation' to the whole thing."

Tai says, a bit nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Davis says, "Man! It must be rough on her and that other girl."

Kari says, solemnly, "All that pain and death…all for Sailor Celestial's power…"

TK says, with a deadly serious expression, "It was only part of what Kayaba wanted, but he got all that he wanted from SAO."

Yolei says, with a snort, "Personally, I think that really stinks. Kayaba was beyond a monster. He was heartless fiend. He was willing to let his niece, who was his daughter in his previous life, die just for his stupid…"

As Yolei starts to shake, Ken hugs her and he says, "Easy, Yolei."

Yolei says, with a weak smile, "Sorry, Ken."

Ken says, with a smile, "It has been hard on all of us, Yolei."

Davis says, "Anyway, let's not think about that jerk for the moment."

Ken says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Kari asks, curiously, "So, where are we going?"

The others look at each other and TK says, "Somewhere important." Davis and Kari give confused looks and later on, the group enters a restaurant where they find Yolei's family waiting for them in which Yolei's mother is holding a young girl of around 5 to 6 years of age.

Kari asks, seeing the child, "Who is this?"

Mrs. Inoue responds, "This is Kiseki, which means 'Miracle' in our language. I was pregnant with her on THAT day, Hikari-san." Davis and Kari gasp in shock and Mrs. Inoue says, with a weak smile, "I'm really sorry. I should have told you when I heard that you were suffering from that day, but I had horrible visions of that day and like you, I have suffered from PTSD. However, it doesn't excuse me from not thanking you for what you and Daisuke-san have done for us that day."

Davis and Kari are shocked and Yolei says, with a weak smile, "I'm sorry, too. I should have thanked you. You didn't just save our family's lives, but you also saved our baby sister before she was born. If it wasn't for you, two, we wouldn't have Kiseki."

Davis and Kari were too stunned to speak and Jun tells Davis, "Hey, squirt, just listen and don't open your flap. We understand how you feel and what you have been going because…because…" Jun lowers her head and she is unable to speak in which Matt, in the bed next to her, manages to extend his bony hand to take Jun's hand.

TK says, "We were forced to kill too."

Matt says, solemnly, "In Aincrad…In SAO."

There are looks of shock and Tai says, solemnly, "Our cursors remained green because those were criminal players and not just criminal players, but the murderers of Laughing Coffin."

Mrs. Inoue asks, "Laughing Coffin?" Soon enough, Jun and the Digidestined trapped in SAO explain about Laughing Coffin.

When they were done, there were looks of shock and Mr. Inoue says, shocked, "Are they insane? They are really killing people!"

Tai says, plainly, "They know and they don't care in which plenty of them are also insane thanks to their leader."

Ken says, solemnly, "The number of people that they killed rose into the hundreds. We had to stop the killing, so, the top players assembled a boss raid team to try to capture them. We were part of team."

TK says, "We had gotten the information from someone that had a conscious to stop the killing and a scout team, led by one of the greatest heroines of SAO, confirmed that. We went after them to capture them, but someone else had leaked information about the operation and our lead scout barely managed to warn us in time for us to throw up any kind of defense since they attacked since Laughing Coffin was exposed."

Tai says, "We restrained ourselves since it was the unwritten rule of SAO to make sure that no player's HP reaches zero since if you really died there, you would really die. However, Laughing Coffin didn't have that restraint and we were the ones to lose people, but out of grief and rage, we counterattacked and hacked a few of them to pieces. It then turned into a bloody nightmare."

Yolei says, her body starting to tremble again, "We lost around ten of our number and twenty of Laughing Coffin let themselves die rather be taken alive." Yolei says, with tears starting to form, "During the battle, I was engaged against one of them and I got tripped up in which Sam…I mean Ken used a skill to save me, but he got hit hard from a sneak attack. Out of pure fear for his safety as the Laughing Coffin nut tried to finish him off and the insane look in his eyes, without thinking, I…I rammed him through with my rapier."

There are gasps and TK says, solemnly, "Out of those twenty Laughing Coffin members, each of us claimed one of them."

Davis says, lowly with a shocked tone, "Oh, shit."

Kari says, shocked, "Tai…"

Mr. Inoue tells Yolei, "You had no choice sweetie!"

Yolei says, as the tears run down her eyes, "I know, dad. I know. But I…I felt so sick. I kept seeing his face every single night and…" Ken, sitting in the bed next to Yolei's bed, manages to lift his weakened hand to hold onto her hand.

Momoe Inoue, one of Yolei's older sister, says, solemnly, "Oh, Yolei…"

Mantarou Inoue, Yolei's older brother, says, angrily, "That monster and those fiends…"

Jun tells Davis, "It is the same for all of us, bro. It has been months since that day and we haven't gotten over it. Maybe…we never will."

Tai says, "Feeling guilty on doing shows that you consider life precious, but you have to stop on thinking on the lives that you were forced to take and focus on the lives that you saved…on those that you protected from wicked people like them. You have more than earned the right especially from what we heard and know."

Yolei tells them, with a weak smile, "You saved so many lives, you two. So, please, move onto the future."

This strikes a chord within Davis and Kari and Mimi says, "I have to agree. Before we got, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners were really worried about you. They said that you were both heroes and so many would have died if you didn't risk your lives to save them."

Kiseki asks, curiously, "Who are they, mama?"

Mrs. Inoue responds, "They are the brave people that saved mama and your family from the bad people that wanted to hurt them, Kiseki." Mrs. Inoue says, with a kind smile, "Now say, thank you to Davis-san and Kari-san."

Kiseki says, with a cheerful smile, "Thank you!" For Kari, it felt like the weight of the world that was on her shoulder was taken away and her left hand goes over her heart as her eyes widen at this in which she then feels someone taking her other hand and arm causing her to look to see Davis' smiling face in which Kari know what it means causing tears of happiness to flow down her eyes causing to give a joyful smile. In their mind's eye, Davis and Kari then see themselves as Dai and Akari, in their 'gear' in Rainbow Gardens, smiling at their 'other selves' in which Dai and Akari hold their hands together and walk away, arm in arm.

When the others see their smiles, TK thinks in his mind, _"Finally, they can start to move on. And maybe one day, we can too."_ However, before the touching moment can continue, there is a huge 'crash' as the nearby wall crashes down in a strong 'explosion' filling the inside of the restaurant with smoke and dust. Just then two figures surge into the cloud of smoke and dust and before anything could be said or done, they grab onto Tai and Jun as well as knock Matt down to the ground in which they zip out before the smoke clears.

Joe asks, stunned, "What was that?"

Agumon shouts out, "Tai?! Tai!"

Gabumon says, seeing Matt down, "Matt!"

Matt yells out, "Someone grabbed Jun!"

Davis asks, stunned, "What?!" Immediately, on instinct, Davis runs for the hole in the wall and leaps out in which the other Digidestined and their Digimon follow afterwards.

Yolei shouts out, "Davis!" Just then they hear Jun's scream from above them and they look up in which they see two harpy-like youma flying in the sky with Tai and Jun in their claws.

Kari yells out, shocked, "Tai!"

Davis shouts out, "Jun!"

Jun yells out, "What are you waiting for Davis? Get Veemon to turn this bird into hot wings and get me down!"

Jun yelps as she then gets shake around and Matt and Davis shout out in unison, angrily, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

One of the harpy youma retorts, tauntingly, "Make us!"

The other one then says, with an evil smirk, "If you want them back safely, the Kamiya girl and her boyfriend better come to us alone or these two will be drained into husks! Come and get us if you dare!" The two harpies then fly off into the distance with Tai and Jun in their clutches.

Davis yells out, "Veemon!" Veemon nods his head as Davis' D-3 digivice starts to glow as it activates.

 **Digivolution**

" **Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

Davis leaps onto ExVeemon and he shouts out, "After them!" Without hesitation, ExVeemon takes off after the two harpy youma before anyone could say or do anything to stop him.

Joe yells out, "Davis, no!"

Kari shouts out, "Digi-Armor Energize!" On the meanwhile, a beam of pink energy goes from Kari's D-Terminal into her D-3 causing the Digi-Egg of Light to appear.

 **Armor Digivolution**

" **Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the angel of Light!"**

 **End Armor Digivolution**

Kari then leaps onto Nefertimon's back and she says, "Nefertimon, we can't let them get away!"

Yolei shouts out, "Kari, no! It's a trap!"

Kari yells out, in a determined tone not heard in her before, "I don't care! I nearly lost my brother once and I'm not going to lose him again!" Nefertimon takes off before the other Digidestined and their Digimon can stop them.

Matt says, "We have to go after them!"

Joe says, "Hold on! Those weren't Digimon!"

Cody says, "Those look like the monsters that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are fighting."

Mimi asks, "Why are they after Davis and Kari?"

Yolei says, "I don't know, but we need to call them!"

Izzy says, taking out a communicator, "Ami gave me this communication in case of an emergency!"

Yolei says, "Call them on the way since we are going to lose them!" Soon after, Sora, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei take out their Digivices and prepare to digivolve their partners to follow Davis, Kari, and their partners as they race off after the two harpy youma that have just kidnapped Tai and Jun to lure Davis and Kari into a terrible trap.

( **Later on; Elsewhere in Odiaba** )

In front of an abandoned warehouse, Davis, Kari, ExVeemon, and Nefertimon are looking at the front.

Nefertimon says, "An abandoned warehouse? How original."

Davis says, "No kidding, Nefertimon."

ExVeemon says, "This has got to be a trap. When the heroes confront the villains in abandoned warehouses, it is always a big fat trap."

Davis says, "Got that right, buddy."

Kari says, "We need to be careful, Dai-kun. And you know it." Davis nods his head as he, Kari, Nefertimon, and ExVeemon enter the warehouse and they look until they see Tai and Jun with their wrists bound and hanging up in the ceiling.

Davis yells out, shocked, "Jun!"

Kari says, horrified, "Tai!" As the two Digimon and their Digidestined race over, they scream out as they are entrapped in an energy field that forces ExVeemon and Nefertimon to de-digivolve back to Veemon and Gatomon immediately.

Tai says, shocked, "No! Davis! Kari!"

Davis yells out, "What the heck is this?"

Veemon says, "I can't move!"

Gatomon says, "I'm so weak…This field has drained me of my power!"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "That's right, kitty cat!" Soon after, Jadeite and the two harpy youma appear in the air by Tai and Jun.

Davis asks, with a growl, "Who are…you…?"

Jadeite says, "The name is Jadeite. You don't need to remember it since you and your precious girlfriend are going to die."

Gatomon says, with a growl, "No…We won't let you…!"

One of the harpy youma says, with an evil smile, "Don't even think about it!"

Jadeite says, "Your 'Digimon pets' can't use their powers while trapped in that field and they are as powerless as you are!"

Tai yells out, "Leave them alone!"

Jadeite retorts, with a sneer, "Don't demand anything of me, human!"

Tai retorts, with a snarl, "Or what? You lay one hand on my sister and Davis and I will turn you inside out, you blond haired worthless piece of trash!"

Jadeite shouts out, angrily, "That's it! Your precious sister and her boyfriend can watch you die before they meet their final ends as well!"

Kari yells out, fearfully, "No, stop!"

Jadeite snaps his fingers and he yells out, "Harpus sisters! Drain them until they are mummies!"

The two harpy youma reply in unison, "With pleasure!" Tai and Jun then scream out as two harpy youma grab onto them and they start to drain them of their life-energy.

Davis shouts out, angrily and fearfully, "Stop it!" Jadeite just laughs evilly as Tai and Jun scream in pain and agony as their life-energy continues to fade away while Davis, Kari, and their Digimon can only watch as the Davis' sister and Kari's brother are slowly having the life sucked out of them literally! As Davis and Kari watch helplessly, the memories of what happened on the first day of SAO come back to their minds in which they were originally the ones to get the retail version, but they had to go to therapy in which they allowed Tai and Jun to use it on their NervGear only for a nightmare when they found out about them being trapped in SAO and about them along with TK, Ken, Matt, and Yolei dying if they lose their life in the game. They also go back to the day that filled their minds with nightmares for years: The day that they were forced to kill those murderous yakuza in order to save their lives and the lives of Yolei and her entire family including Yolei's unborn child. They knew if they did nothing that day that they would have died along with Yolei and her family, but the memory of the events overshadow any right or wrong in the event. However, it makes them realize now if they don't fight with all of their strength that the fear that they felt when Tai and Jun were first trapped in SAO would come true. This causes something deep inside of them to 'strain' as it makes it way to the surface and the more that Kari and Davis pull at this 'strain', the stronger that it gets until the obvious happens.

Davis and Kari shout out in unison, "Leave them alone!" Soon after, golden-red sun sigils appear on their forehead and they unleash a powerful golden energy that destroys the energy field that they are trapped causing the two youma to stop draining them in which they and Jadeite look out in shock.

One of the harpy young yells out, stunned, "What's going on?!"

Jadeite yells out, "Oh no!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask are with the remaining Digidestined as they are riding on MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Stingmon, and Aquliamon with the rest of their non-Digivolved Digimon partners and see a bright column of golden light in the sky.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's that?"

Sailor Mars says, "I'm sensing a great power and it feels…"

Sailor Uranus says, "A Sailor Scouts awakening!"

There are gasps and Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Sailor Uranus is right."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "A new Sailor Scout?"

Sailor Mars says, "Come on, let's go!" Immediately, without any more words need to be said, the group rushes off to the warehouse in which they quickly arrive as the light dies back down and everyone is allowed to see in which they gasp at what they see.

Davis is wearing that exact same Wildfire Armor that Ryo of the Ronin Warrior wore expect that the insignia on the shoulder pads is a golden-red sun now and he has a eight crystal clear energy wings coming out of his back with a golden-red sun sigil on his forehead with another silver sigil under the sun sigil that looks like an underside down triangle divided into three parts.

There is a brand new Sailor Scout with Kari's brown hair in Sailor Venus' hairstyle with a pink bow on the top center portion of rear of her scalp, a crown of small pink feathers across the forward portion of her scalp a golden-red sun sigil on her forehead, her lips are a deep and gorgeous shimmering pink color, she has a pink cloth choker around her neck with a golden-red sun jewel in the center of the choker, she is wearing a fuku similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku in design expect that the sailor collar is pink in color, the main bodysuit is silver in color with a pink heart-shaped broach with four golden wings attached to the sides of the broach with golden-red sun jewel attached to the front of the broach, her shoulder pads are ruby red in color, she has black fingerless versions of Sailor Moon's gloves on her hands with golden colored fingernails, her skirt is golden, pink, and black in color with a pink bow attached to the rear of the skirt, and on her feet, there are silver versions of Eternal Sailor Moon's high-heeled boots with golden-red sun jewels on the top center portion of the boots instead of golden crescent moon jewels. There is also a rapier similar to Akari's rapier from ALO attached to the right side of the skirt.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Who are they?"

Gatomon says, "That's Davis and Kari!"

The others gasp in shock and Ken says, "Then it's true!"

Yolei says, amazed, "Kari is a Sailor Scout!"

Jadeite yells out, strongly, "I've heard enough! Kill them!" The two harpy youma then rush in to attack, but quickly as a whip, Davis draws his two new swords, vanishes with incredible speed, and before anyone can say or do anything, he appears in front of the two harpy youma and with incredible speed that only Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Sailor Uranus could follow, Davis cuts them to pieces before they explode violently. Jadeite, seeing this, glares at Davis, but he lowers his guard causing him to get bashed in the face by the new Sailor Scout, who quickly cuts down Tai and Jun, in which Davis takes Jun into his arms while the new Sailor Scout puts Tai on her shoulders.

Matt rushes over to Jun and he says, concerned, "Jun! Jun!"

Jun opens her eyes and she tells Matt, weakly, "Hey…not too loud…a girl has got to get her beauty sleep…"

Mimi asks, concerned, "Is Tai okay?"

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor and computer, "He's okay. He's just greatly drained."

Sailor Pluto tells the new Sailor Scouts, "Welcome, Sailor Sun." Kari, in her new Sailor Scout form of Eternal Sailor Sun, nods her head and gently lies Tai on the ground as she turns to face Jadeite, who has just teleported back.

Sailor Sun says, "Dai-kun, please take care of big brother for me." The others look at Sailor Sun and she says, her eyes filled with a determination not seen in her before, "This battle is mine."

Davis asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Sailor Sun starts to walk forward and Jadeite says, with a sneer, "The new Sailor Wench thinks that she can battle me?! I shall enjoy cutting that pretty head off your shoulders!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Wait! It's too dangerous!" However, Sailor Sun doesn't listen as she remembers the history of her life start from the beginning.

Sailor Sun thinks, as her memories from when she was young, to her time as Digidestined, and now race through her mind, _"All my life…I had others to protect me…others to fight for me…others that had to suffer for my sake…Well, no more! This time, I will protect Tai…I will protect TK…I will protect Dai-kun…and I will protect everyone!"_

(Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Sun then closes her eyes and her broach in which a powerful wind erupts from her form as sparks of energy form at her body causing everyone else to be shocked.

Gatomon says, shocked, "Kari!"

Sailor Venus asks, "What's happening to her?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I don't know, but her power is growing rapidly!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "Her power is growing?"

Sailor Mars says, amazed, "It is! I never felt such incredible levels of power!" Sailor Sun's fuku also starts to glow with her hair as well before she is engulfed in a golden light and forces everyone to cover their eyes.

Jadeite yells out, in disbelief, "What kind of trick is this?" As soon as the light appeared, the light fades and everyone then looks to see Sailor Sun in a radical new form!

This brand new Sailor Sun has her brown hair flowing down to the end of her back behind her back, she has a golden armored helmet in the style of Greek Thracian Helmet that has a piece covering the chin and connecting the two part that are covering the sides of her head along with a design of a mighty and majestic phoenix on the top portion of the helmet, she has pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, deep, full, and gorgeous shimmering pink lips, her fuku is now similar to samurai style armor that's so tightly covering her chest and waist that her strong feminine figure can be seen through not in an obscene manner, the armor is pure golden in color in which there is a new larger heart-shaped broach in the center in which the heart-shaped broach is golden in color with two crossed swords in the center with Black Rose Dragon and a majestic phoenix over the two crossed swords, a button on top, and ten wings attached to the broach, attached to the armor on her chest and waist, there are red armored gloves that cover the whole of her arms in which the armor looks like it comes from European knight armor with armored shoulder pads like Magnamon's shoulder pads covering over the armored gloves over the shoulder area in which armored shoulder pads are black with golden-red sun sigil in the center of each shoulder pad, she has thick armored pink bracelets over her now armored wrists with a shield like a Hoplite's shield attached to the left bracelet with the shield being bronze in color with a picture of the Winged Dragon of Ra in the center of the shield, attached to the chest and waist armor, there is an armored skirt that goes down one-half of her thighs in which the armored skirt is pink, golden, and red in color with a similar broach to one on her chest attached to the top center portion of the skirt, and she has thick armored high-heeled boots that goes just above her kneecaps with five inch knife-like heels. Attached to her skirt is a pair of Lightning's Omega Weapon Gunblades from Final Fantasy XIII and she has eight huge and fluffy golden feathered wings coming out of her back.

(Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music ends)

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Jupiter says, flabbergasted, "Her hair…her outfit…She…She has become completely transformed!"

Sailor Pluto says, in complete disbelief, "I can't believe it…after so many millennia…A Valkyrie Sailor Senshi has finally emerged!"

The others look at Sailor Pluto in surprise and Tuxedo Mask asks, "A VALKYRIE Sailor Scout?!"

Sailor Pluto says, awe-struck, "The legendary form of the Sailor Solider." When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she has a rare amazed look on her face and she says, "It is a powerful Sailor Soldier form that even I only believed to be legend. This is a level of Sailor Soldier power that said to be held only by the first Moon Queen before the formation of the Moon Kingdom and it is level that's so powerful that in terms of raw force, you could destroy entire solar systems and more with it."

There are multiple gasps and Yolei says, shocked, "Solar systems?! You have got to be kidding me!"

Sailor Pluto says, shaking her head, "However, it was so long since any Valkyrie class Sailor Senshi were ever since that this form was lost to time and legend."

Jadeite roars out, angrily while creating a black crystal blade, "No, I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Jadeite then charges right at Valkyrie Sailor Sun, who seemly doesn't put up any defense, but when Jadeite swings his blade, Sailor Sun just puts up one armored finger and hits Jadeite's blade causing it to shatter nearly instantly!

Everyone else gasps and Hawkmon says, stunned, "My words!"

Sailor Jupiter says, flabbergasted, "She shatters his sword with just a finger!"

Sailor Sun tells Jadeite, with a deadly determined tone never heard in the Digidestined of Light before, "Jadeite, I will never forgive you for what you have done! And I will never allow you to hurt my family after all of the suffering that Sailor Moon's uncle, Kayaba, have given to them and those that Dai-kun and I love on the day that he betrayed Sailor Moon with Sword Art Online! It is time for you to pay for your crimes!" Sailor Sun then bashes Jadeite right in the chin, sending him crashing through the roof of the warehouse, and miles into the sky above. He manages to stop himself and he turns to attack only to see a light coming from the hole which was Sailor Sun creating a massive solar energy sphere. Sailor Sun yells out, strongly, "You days of terror end here and now, Jadeite! **Solar Light Blaze Dragon!** " With a cannon-like 'boom', Sailor Sun unleashes her attack that shakes the whole area and Jadeite can only look in horror as the attack slams into her causing him to yell out in pain and agony as he is hit and seemly vaporized in the massive explosion that follow him getting hit by the attack.

When the attack is done, the others are flabbergasted and TK says, amazed, "Kari…"

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "I don't think that Pluto was kidding about 'planet to solar system busting' terms of power."

Sailor Mars says, in an irritated tone, "No duh, Sailor Venus." Valkyrie Sailor Sun turns away to walk back to the others, but then Jadeite, so badly scorched that this form is still greatly smoking, teleports in and he charges at Sailor Sun with the intent to take her head!

Jadeite yells out, enraged, "You worthless little wench! I'll kill you!" But before Jadeite can attack Sailor Sun, he is ruthlessly bashed back by Davis in which he gains a fiery aura.

Davis shouts out, angrily, "No one threatens the girl that I love and you also nearly murdered my sister! Payback time, you fucking ass!" Davis takes out his two swords and unleashes flames that turns into a flame twister in which Jadeite screams out in agony and pain as the twister engulfs which skyrockets into the sky before exploding.

TK says, "It looks like Kari isn't the only one that gained a power up."

Matt says, "No joke, bro." With that done, Sailor Sun goes over to Tai and Jun and her broach as she sends energy into them causing them to regain their strength and get back on their feet.

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "She healed them."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Not surprising, Firefly. As Sailor Moon represents the light in the nighttime, Sailor Sun is similar yet opposite equal in which she represents the daytime."

Sailor Neptune asks, "So, it means that she has similar powers to Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "And more. Remember, it is our planets that orbit around the sun after all." Davis and Sailor Sun take off their helmets and Tai and Jun recognize their siblings instantly.

Tai asks, "Kari? Davis?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Yeah, but we've been through some 'changes' today."

Ken asks, "How do you feel?"

Sailor Sun says, "Better…Better than I have felt in years." Sailor Sun says, with a determined look, "And knowing what I need to do." Sailor Sun tells Sailor Celestial, "Celestial, we have an idea on where to locate Aincrad."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, "You do?"

Davis responds, with a nod, "Yeah. We remember that it had a special 'barrier function' that acted as a cloaking device and it negated any and all 'special senses' like those of Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus."

Sailor Uranus asks, "And this doesn't surprise us why?"

Sailor Mercury says, "That means that my computer is also useless."

Sailor Sun says, "Yes, Mercury. However, it can be broken by powerful force of insight. You have one of those powers, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, her eyes widen, "My new Rune Eye when I gained Odin!"

Davis says, "Yeah, but you are falling directly into that rat's trap!" When everyone looks at Davis, he says, "I remember plenty of my Silver Millennium memories and I know enough about that rotten jerk to know that his brain matches his ego which are quite big. He didn't just bring you back just for kicks."

Sailor Uranus says, "That much we know for certain."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Well, he is going to get his wish, but not in the way that he wants it."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Not without us, you aren't."

The others look at Davis in surprise and Sailor Sun says, "Kayaba sent us into Rainbow Gardens for a reason and something tells me that we are more than a backup plan. He cost us years of our lives and manipulated them as well as kill a lot of innocent people with something that should have stayed buried. He destroyed so much in order to get to his 'world beyond' and he has to be stopped."

Davis says, "And if you don't join up with us, Kari and I will go after him on our own. The power of the Crimson Dragon can help us find that place too." Sailor Celestial wanted to argue, but looking at them causing the words not to leave her mouth.

Tai wanted to speak up, but Ken tells Tai, "You know what will happen, Tai."

Tai knew that, but he seriously didn't like this and TK thinks in his mind, _"Don't us all, Ken? However, I fear that this is going to lead to major trouble. If Kayaba does want the three of them for some reason, they might just be falling into his hands."_ On the meanwhile, Sailor Pluto is looking at the armor and the strange 'energy wings' that Davis has in his 'new form' and it has put her into deep thought that's noticed by her fellow Outer Sailor Scouts. At the same time, the others don't notice that various people are observing with observing equipment from multiple skyscrapers and there are unmanned observing aircraft with their camera equipment focused on that location.

 **End of Chapter 10**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: No Need for Signers and Chaos."**

Well, that's the end of this chapter! If you are an SAO fan, I think you know where I got inspiration from to write this storyline for Davis and Kari, right? Anyway, there are going to be plenty more surprises and there is a reason that Davis has those 'energy wings' and that armor, but you are going to need to read and find out, everyone! Also, you should remember that I had a similar transformation happen to Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon at the end of **Hollow Fragment** , correct? Well, I thought that it would interesting twist to see someone else gain that power, folks! Keep reading and find out what other surprises are in store! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. No Need for Signers and Chaos

With the upcoming chapter, I would have to say that I've always talked about that this story series and the ' **Hollow Fragment** ' timeline are going to parallel each other throughout this and other stories, right? Well, I can tell you now that you are going to have to expect elements from both video games, 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment and Sword Art Online: Lost Song', going to be part of this story. Now, before I would start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **June 2022, Misaki Shrine**_

Inside of the Japanese mountain countryside, we head over to a regular Shinto shrine known as the Masaki shrine for the family that runs this shrine. Sweeping in front of the main temple complex, there is a young teenage boy with short spiky black hair with a bit of it tied in a tiny ponytail at the rear of his scalp, brown eyes, and wearing regular teenage clothing. His name is Tenchi Misaki, the grandson of Katsuhito Masaki, the current head of the shrine, and he is spending another summer vacation in his grandfather's shrine. Tenchi then hears footsteps and he looks to see none other than Akihiko Kayaba in his lab coat with business clothing walking up the stairs to the main shrine.

Tenchi says, "Hello."

Kayaba responds, "Hello, young man. Is the head of the shrine?"

Tenchi says, with a nod, "Yes. He's my grandfather. Let me get him." Tenchi races off and he shouts out, "Grandpa! Grandpa! There is someone to see you." Later on, Kayaba is sitting down in front of traditional Japanese tea table and facing an elderly man with grey hair tied in a ponytail, wearing simple glasses in front of his violet eyes, and wearing white and blue Shino kimono. He is Katsuhito Masaki, head of the Masaki shrine and Tenchi's grandfather.

Kayaba says, "This is a very nice shrine."

Katsuhito says, with a kind smile, "Thank you. Tenchi's assistances is really appreciate." Katsuhito's eyes then turn into a glare and he asks, "So, may I ask what you are doing here…your majesty?"

Kayaba retorts, "I'm not surprised that you know. One such as you have kept his senses sharp, Katsuhito-dono, or shall I call you, Yosho?"

Katsuhito says, "I have to say that I'm surprised that the former lover of Queen Serenity and the man infamous known as the 'Great Destroyer' or at least, his reincarnation was at my door."

Kayaba says, with a kind smile, "Great Destroyer, huh? Well, I can't deny that isn't accurate."

Katsuhito asks, "Dare I ask when you regained the memories?"

Kayaba responds, "You know it too well, Yosho-dono. You sensed it."

Katsuhito replies, "I thought so. I felt the power when your eldest daughter regained the Imperium Silver Crystal. The instant that I saw you, I knew that was the case." Katsuhito tells him, "Haven't you given your daughters, especially your youngest one, enough grief?"

Kayaba replies, "I dare say that I have to give my youngest even more grief." Katsuhito gives Kayaba an intense glare and he asks, "Do you plan to stop me?"

Katsuhito retorts, "How can I when I don't have an idea on what you plan to do?" Katsuhito then says, "Plus, it is a 'family problem'. It will be up to your daughters to do." Katsuhito says, with a serious glare, "However, I tell you now. You had better consider whatever you are planning to do. You have already destroyed a civilization with your actions…Anything more and heaven and earth can never forgive you."

Kayaba responds, with a smile, "I thank you for your warning, but it is far too late." Kayaba then takes out a chest from within his lab coat and he says, "I came here to put this into your hands, Katsuhito-dono." Katsuhito then takes the chest, opens it up, and his eyes widen what he sees inside. Kayaba tells Katsuhito, as he gets to his feet, "When the time is right, they will come for those. I trust that you will keep them safe."

Katsuhito closes the chest and he asks, "Do you know what will this lead to?"

Kayaba responds, with a smile, "No, I don't. I'm not a seer or a deity. I'm just a human being. Life is just like MMORPG…Completely unpredictable and I love it that way." Kayaba tells Katsuhito, with a bow, "Good day to you, Katsuhito-dono. I wish you and especially your grandson good luck." As Kayaba walks away, Katsuhito can't help to look down at the chest that Kayaba gave him.

 _ **November 6, 2022, Masaki Shrine**_

Within the Masaki Shrine complex, which has recently gotten the addition of house of Tenchi and his father, Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito is with his grandson, Tenchi, along a series of new 'house guests', including his half-sisters, Ayeka Masaki Jurai and Sasame Masaki Jurai, princesses of the planet of Jurai where Katsuhito AKA Yosho was born and originally from, Ryoko Hakubi, infamous space pirate who was sealed on the shrine grounds by Katsuhito 700 years ago, Washu Hakubi, Ryoko's mother and super-genius, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu, a member of a influential galactic family and a female space police officer for an organization known as the Galaxy Police in which she was once a great officer, but was demoted due to 'accidents'.

Right now, they are watching news reports about the SAO in shock and horror and Tenchi asks, "Can you believe this grandfather?"

Katsuhito doesn't respond and he thinks in his mind, _"So, it begins, Kayaba. This is the plan to reawaken your younger daughter and I fear the Moon Princess herself is involved in this since you and she are again part of the same family. This is how far you will take it for the great power that she is blessed and eternally cursed with. However, I fear that your actions are just a prelude for the conflict to come."_

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 11:** **No Need for Signers and Chaos**

 _ **August 8, 2025, Unknown location**_

At an unknown location, a group of figures are watching a holographic screen displaying the image of Davis' and Kari's transformation with Kari's new Sailor Scout form of Sailor Sun going from Eternal into Valkyrie Sailor Soldier.

One of the figure says, "Not only has Jadeite failed, but Sailor Sun has become the first Valkyrie Sailor Scout in millennia."

Another figure says, "The legendary Valkyrie Sailor Senshi. I thought that it was just a myth."

A third figure says, "Well, it isn't. And if you think that she is strong, if Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial achieve such levels of power…"

The first figure says, interrupting, "That would be a problem."

The second figure that spoke then says, "There is also the Motomiya boy. He is the Solaris Prince for one thing, but that armor and those wings…"

The first figure responds, "I know. The armor was supposed to have been destroyed along with the others and those wings means he is…"

The third figure says, "It means that he is more dangerous than people give him credit for."

The first figure says, "He is a 'savior of the world' when he was the core reason that MaloMyotismon lost to the Digidestined. His strength and Digidestined of the Light's strength was weakened when they suffered that trauma, but now, this shows that they are slowly regaining that strength and coming back even stronger than before." The figure says, with a serious tone, "They are going to be a problem."

 _ **August 8, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

Inside of the Moon Kingdom, Davis and Kari are inside of huge circular see-through pods as they are being scanned with Sailor Mercury at the controls with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Digidestined, human and Digimon, as well as Davis' sister, Jun, looking on with Davis having his arms crossed in front of him.

Davis says, "How long is this going to take? I'm getting bored!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Just a minute more."

Yolei says, "Okay, I understand for Davis, but why are you scanning Kari too? She is a Sailor Scout like you despite her not being part of the Moon Kingdom."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Is it being of her new Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Partially, Firefly. She just awoke her Sailor Scouts power and she then ascended into a legendary form. We aren't sure what kind of strain that it will have on her body. Plus, the Valkyrie Sailor Scout hasn't been seen for millennia so much about has been lost to time itself and not even I could retrieve such information about it."

Sailor Uranus says, "That means that Kari is running on guesswork on the limits of her powers and what power."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "No kidding! It was incredible!"

Sailor Venus says, "However, I'm amazed that Jadeite managed to survive that."

Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "He has been a slippery snake, Venus."

Sailor Uranus says, "There is also the matter of Davis' power. He is the Solaris Prince and heir to the throne, but that armor and those wings."

Sailor Neptune says, with a nod, "Very mysterious and I don't think that it comes from his powers originally."

Ken asks, "What are you saying?"

Sailor Pluto says, "That armor that Davis-dono wore was supposed to have been destroyed."

There are multiple looks of shock and Jun asks, "Wait! Are you saying that armor was originally in pieces and my brother somehow magically put it back together?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "No. Only Sailor Celestial could pull off that kind of feat."

TK asks, "Because of her Etherion and Sailor Scout powers right?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Does that mean that someone recreated that armor and somehow Davis brought it out?"

Sailor Pluto says, "That seems like a possibility, Jupiter. The armor is known as the Armor of Wildfire. An evil warlord from a dark dimension known as Tapla tried to invade this world, but was stopped by a being known as the 'Ancient One'. While Tapla's spirit was sent back into his 'dark dimension', his armor remained. The 'Ancient One' separated the armor into nine different ones and infusing those pieces with nine powerful virtues. The nine mystical armors were created to make sure that Tapla's armor was never to be reborn, but Tapla regained control of four of the armors, however, the other five armors, with the strongest virtues of mankind, found themselves into the hands of five brave warriors in which they succeeded in defeating Tapla's plans twice as well as defeating the evil warlord once and for all. However, their five armors were destroyed in a great battle with another powerful armor."

Ken says, "That means that someone rebuild this armor."

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, but something about this Armor of Wildfire is different. I can tell that it is the same armor, but it is different as if it had been purged of any connection to the evil warlord and completely rebuilt even through it is mainly the same armor."

Sailor Neptune says, "You are wondering if the other four armors have also been rebuilt and they are in the same manner."

Davis says, "Well, I have got to admit that it is pretty good stuff. That firepower is really kicks butt."

Sailor Pluto says, "Well, you must be careful with that armor. It's power is incredible and its rebuilding hasn't weakened its power in the slightest."

Yolei tells Davis, "Yeah, Davis. Don't take out a city block with it." Davis snarls at Yolei and sticks his tongue out at her while Yolei does the same back causing plenty of the others to laugh nervously at this situation.

Sailor Venus asks, "Okay, but what about those wings?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Those wings aren't part of the armor. They are what are known as Light Hawk Wings and they are usually found on Juranian ships."

Sailor Mars asks, "Juranian ships?"

Tai asks, "Are we talking about space aliens here?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct, Tai. They are a people from place known as Juranian and they are a powerful force in intergalactic affairs. However, they stay away from this solar system since it is at the end of their influence and two, they were good friends to all of the kingdoms of the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Uranus says, "And something tells me that they don't want to piss off."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "You can say that, Sailor Uranus."

TK asks, "So, what are these Juranian people like?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Actually, Juranian are very much human-like as any of us and in fact, they are like Lunarians with their long life-spans."

Matt says, plainly, "Which you mean that they live for centuries to millennia and their bodies don't physically age beyond their twenties and thirties."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct…At least for the sake of the Juranian royal family. However, there is a difference. They need to be bonded to royal trees and their sacred waters because if they take root anywhere else, they will age and die like regular humans."

Sailor Mercury says, "Anyway, those wings are actually part of their ships."

Sailor Pluto says, "They usually are."

Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "Usually?"

TK asks, looking at Davis, "By the way, Davis, you seem a bit nervous about this 'Jurai' stuff?" Everyone then looks at Davis and while looks calm, plenty of the others can see the nervousness in his eyes.

Sailor Pluto says, with a plain tone, "That's because he has distant relations that are Juranian royals by blood." There are looks of shock while Davis and Jun get really nervous looks on their faces.

Matt asks, seeing this, "Jun?"

Yolei asks, stunned, "Wait! Are you saying that Davis and Jun are…part alien?!"

Jun and Davis laugh nervously and Jun says, weakly, "Yeah…from our dad's side of the family. Our grandparents from our dad's side look like little old people, but that's just a disguise to hide that they don't anything beyond their twenties…thirties at most."

Davis says, "However, our dad or the two of us haven't expressed any 'Jurai power' at all. It was thought that our 'alien genes' were greatly suppressed. Grandpa and grandma just planned to travel around the world if mankind survived anymore centuries and checkup if they have any descendants when they return to Japan."

Tai says, "This is starting to sound like a fanfiction or something."

Matt says, "You aren't kidding, bro."

Sailor Celestial asks, "What about these distant relations?"

Sailor Pluto says, "They are the Masaki family and they live in the Japanese countryside. The head of the Shrine, Katsuhito Masaki, is actually the crown prince of planet Jurai."

Sailor Venus asks, "He is?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, but you see, he has abandoned it seven hundred years ago to remain here on Earth. You see, his mother is actually an Earthling that's descendant of the sister of the first emperor of Jurai. Katsuhito Masaki, his real name Yosho, is half-Juranian and half-Earthling."

Sailor Neptune says, "But by the sound of it, he has enough Juranian blood to have their long life-spans as long as his 'special tree' remained bonded to the home planet. However, if he has been on our planet for so long, it can't be possible."

Sailor Pluto says, "You are correct. It is due to 'special circumstances', he still retains a typical Juranian life-span." Sailor Pluto then says, turning behind everyone, "I think that's about correct, your majesty." Everyone then looks at where Sailor Pluto is looking and Katsuhito Masaki comes out into the open.

There are gasps and Sailor Mars asks, "What in the world?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Easy, Sailor Mars. He is no enemy."

Katsuhito says, "It has been a while, Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, it has."

Davis asks, "Hey, gramps, do you and Pluto know each other?"

Katsuhito says, "I see that you are the same as ever, Davis. You know, you really caused your family trouble when you ran off like that."

Davis rubs his head nervously and Tai asks, "So, you are Davis' 'distant' relations?"

Katsuhito says, "Yes, I am. My name is Katsuhito Masaki and I'm related to Davis and Jun through their grandmother from Davis' father side. I was the crown prince of Jurai's royal family."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Was?"

Jun says, "It has been taken by his grandson, who the squirt and I like to call our cousin, Tenchi."

Katsuhito says, "And who can produce Light Hawk Wings like Davis can."

There are gasps of surprise and Sailor Pluto says, "Funaho, your royal tree, sensed it."

Katsuhito says, "It did. It also got the attention of Washu too."

Jun says, with a groan, "Oh, great. Not that wacky interplanetary mad scientist."

Katsuhito says, "Now, Jun. She may be extrinsic, but she is a good person. It is just that her creations tend to be used…the wrong way."

Davis and Jun say in unison, drolly, "That's a major understatement, gramps."

Sailor Pluto tells Katsuhito, "I don't believe that you are here on a 'social visit', Katsuhito-dono."

Katsuhito takes out a photo from under his kimono and he says, "No, I'm not. I have something of interest for your princesses." He throws the photo to Sailor Moon, who catches it, and she gasps to see a picture of Kayaba and Katsuhito together at the Masaki shrine.

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Kayaba?" The others, minus Davis and Kari, assemble together and see the photo in which they gasp in shock.

Katsuhito says, "We took this photo around several months before Sword Art Online started."

Sailor Venus asks, "Wait! What?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Kayaba visited you?"

Katsuhito says, with a nod, "Yes. He entrusted some things with me. Davis and Jun can lead you to the Masaki shrine and we can discuss things there. I would also suggest that you bring your fellow SAO survivors since this is important to them too. Until then." Katsuhito gives a respective bow and leaves out of the room.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Hey, hold on a minute!" Sailor Celestial flies after him only to find him gone and she says, shocked, "He's gone!"

Jun says, confused, "He never had teleportation powers."

Davis says, "Must have been Washu."

Jun says, with a nod, "Probably."

Sailor Celestial says, "Seems like a silly trick to me."

Just then a distorted female voice shouts out, "Silly?!" Sailor Celestial yelps as she looks down to see a small mechanical doll of a pink child-like female on the ground and she picks it up causing Davis and Jun to get nervous.

Jun says, nervously, "I wouldn't pick that up, girlfriend."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a smirk, "Why? What can a stupid wind-up toy do to me?" Sailor Celestial then yelps out in pain as she is shocked, literally, and thrown to the ground on her butt by the electrical shock!

Sailor Moon says, shocked and concerned, "Celestial!"

Sailor Moon runs over to Sailor Celestial as she struggles to get to her feet and Jun says, with sigh, "Washu doesn't like it when anyone insults her 'genius'."

Matt says, nervously, "No kidding."

Yolei says, nervously, "Big time."

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial shakes her head and she says, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I'll be better when I take care of that wretched little goblin of a doll." Sailor Celestial glares at the robot doll and tries to crush under foot, but the doll zips all around her and making her unable to stomp it flat.

Sailor Jupiter says, amazed, "That's one fast toy robot."

Sailor Venus says, "I'll say." After a while, Sailor Celestial blasts it with a lightning attack causing it to explode and spray some kind of pink dye all over her sailor collar, face, and hair.

Sailor Celestial asks, "What the heck was that?" Sailor Neptune then uses her Aqua Mirror as a regular mirror to show Sailor Celestial her face and she yelps out in surprise and shock in which she shout out, angrily, "When I get my hands on this Washu, I'll turn her into a living science experiment by turning her inside out literally!"

 _ **August 8, 2025, Masaki Shrine**_

Within the Masaki shrine, there is a young female that looks like an adolescent with long flowing pink hair and green eyes yelping as Katsuhito looks at her curiously.

Katsuhito asks, "Is something wrong Washu?"

Washu says, nervously, "No, I'm fine, Katsuhito-dono." Katsuhito shrugs as he walks off, but Washu gets the feeling that she pissed off the wrong person.

 _ **August 9, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of Dicey Café, our heroes and heroines are joined by Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko along with Andrew, who is in front of the bar, as they look at the photo presented to them.

Kazuto says, "That's Kayaba all right."

Rika asks, "And this was taken several months before Sword Art Online?"

Ami says, "I checked the picture and it confirms that."

Matt asks Jun, "What would Kayaba be doing at your distant relations?"

Jun says, with a shrug, "You got me. I can't help to wonder if gramps knew Kayaba."

Tai asks, "I'm not accusing your parents of anything, but since you keep in contact with all of your relations, did they know about this visit?"

Davis says, "I never thought to even ask, Tai."

Tai says, "Good point, Davis."

Kari asks Davis, "Anyway, Dai-kun, you said that your parents left?"

Davis responds, "Yeah. When Jun and I got home yesterday, we found that they left a note that they had to go somewhere right away. It must have been important if they had to rush out like that."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "So, what do you think Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "I say that we visit this person and see what he knows about Kayaba."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey, can't I come along?" Everyone then looks to see Sammy Tsukino entering the café.

Serena yells out, stunned, "Sammy, what are you doing here?"

Sammy responds, "Geez, Meatball Head, you don't think that I know the way to this place already?"

Serena tells Sammy, "That's not the point, squirt."

Sammy retorts, "I'm not a squirt, Serena. Anyway, I just wanted to meet up with my friends from ALO for one thing and I want to come along."

Serena yells out, stunned, "What?"

Sammy responds, "Come on, Meatball Head, it isn't like you are going to get into a great big battle."

Mina says, "He has a point, Serena."

Serena gives an annoyed pout and she tells Sammy, "Even so, this is a business trip Sammy."

Sammy retorts, with a serious tone, "And Kayaba is a 'family business' or have you forgotten Meatball Head?!" Serena recoils in surprise and Sammy says, "He may have been your daddy in your past life, but he was my uncle in this life and that makes it my business too. After SAO, I realized as you do that you and I never really knew him. I want to learn about him and learn to make sure that 'another Kayaba' ever comes around. I don't want what happened to my family and many other families like us to happen again." Serena is surprised by Sammy's words and a determined look in his eyes.

Raye gives a sigh and she says, "Meatball Head, just let him come. He has a point in all counts."

Serena responds, with a defeated sigh, "All right!"

Sammy gives a wide smirk and Kazuto tells Serena, "Now, you see what I have to deal with as an older brother."

Suguha yells out, giving a deadly glare, "And what's that supposed to mean big brother?!"

Kazuto gives a nervous look and Rika tells Kazuto, "You knew that she was right there, didn't you?"

Davis and Kari look at Tai and Jun and the two of them say in unison, confused, "What?"

Davis and Kari reply in unison, "Nothing."

Tai asks Jun, "Why do I get the feeling of not pissing them off?"

Jun says, "Because both of our younger siblings have special powers with your sister having the power to blow up a planet."

Matt says, with a nod, "Good point."

Yolei and TK say in unison, "No kidding."

Darien asks, "Shall we get going?"

Andrew says, "Give me the full story when you come back."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "No problem."

Keiko says, with a smile, "See you soon, Andrew-san." Soon after, our heroes and heroines, also joined by Sammy now, prepare to leave for the Masaki shrine and they can't help to wonder what they will find out there.

 _ **August 9, 2025, Masaki Shrine**_

Right now, at the Masaki Shrine, Mr. Motomiya and Mrs. Motomiya are actually in front of Katsuhito and discussing something with him.

Katsuhito says, "I see."

Mr. Motomiya says, "I think that it is time that we tell them the truth. We nearly lost both of our children."

Katsuhito says, "Nearly, but you didn't."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "Yes, but we didn't know that at the time. Ever since what happened all those years ago, I worried for my son. He is a strong person. I mean, he saved two worlds, but there are limits to his 'strength' and I didn't know how to help him at all. And then my daughter became trapped in that horrible Sword Art Online and every single I worried that she could have ended up in the morgue. Then Davis disappeared…"

Katsuhito says, "It is understandable."

Mr. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "Personally, I thought that he was a bit 'out of the box', but I never thought that he would go to a level like that madman that nearly cost us our daughter."

Katsuhito says, "Well, I don't think that he is at the level of him. He was the one that brought down Argus. It shows that he truly cares for them."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a sneer, "Not enough to keep them out of his 'sick game' which is just as sick as Kayaba's 'death game'. Katsuhito-dono, he is blood of your blood. You have got to intervene before my children get involved in all this. All of Tokyo might get involved in this madness."

Katsuhito says, "I know, but your husband and his family had banished him and you know that there are rules of Jurai about that."

Mr. Motomiya says, "Katsuhito-dono!"

Katsuhito tells Mr. Motomiya, "I may have abandoned my position as the heir to the throne, but I am still a member of the Juranian royal family. If I disobey the rules of world of my birth and the ways of the nation that's my home, how can I consider myself Juranian or Japanese? Also, don't you think that HE would have planned for any attempt that I could make?"

Mr. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "Point taken, Katsuhito-dono. He is a nut, but like Kayaba, he is a smart nut."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "I've got to agree with my husband. I'm glad that both of my children haven't inherited his level of insanity."

Katsuhito says, "But like it or not, Jun and Davis might have quite a bit of boldness from him."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "I'm glad that's all that they inherited from him."

Katsuhito says, with a smirk, "Yes, it seems that they have inherited a lot more from you Takami…Lady Mouse." Mr. Motomiya and Mrs. Motomiya yelp in surprise and Katsuhito asks, "I've been here for seven hundred years, you two. Do you really think that I have been living under a rock?"

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smile, "I guess not."

Katsuhito tells Mrs. Motomiya, "Fear not, Takami. I won't say a word."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "Thank you, Katsuhito-dono."

Katsuhito says, "However, it makes me wonder about either one of your children going into your family's 'family business'."

Mr. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "That's what worries me most, Katsuhito-dono."

Katsuhito says, "For now, HE isn't doing anything to advance his agenda."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "It is pretty weird. I think that he is waiting for something."

Katsuhito says, "I have a pretty good idea what."

Mr. Motomiya asks, "What do you mean?"

Before Davis' and Jun's parents can ask any further, a familiar female voice call out, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Everyone looks to see our Digidestined and their Digimon, the Sailor Scouts in their Scout forms including Sailor Sun in her Eternal Sailor Scout form, Sammy, Jun, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, and Rika assembled together in front of the temple complex.

Mrs. Motomiya asks, surprised, "Huh? The Sailor Scouts?"

Katsuhito says, "I asked them to come over yesterday."

Mr. Motomiya asks, stunned, "You what?"

Katsuhito says, "You see, they wish to ask about something that Kayaba left to me."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, "Wait a minute! What?"

Sailor Celestial says, "He claims to have met Kayaba several months before the start of SAO."

Mr. Motomiya asks Katsuhito, "Katsuhito-dono, you did?"

Just then a familiar male voice asks, "Grandpa?" Everyone then looks to see Tenchi with Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, and Ryoko walking over to them. Tenchi asks, amazed, "Grandpa, you actually met the madman that started Sword Art Online?"

Katsuhito says, "Yes, I did, Tenchi. It made me wonder why he did it and why he gave me what he did, but now, I think that I have a good idea on what he is after."

Sailor Uranus asks, "What do you mean?"

Katsuhito says, "When I met Kayaba personally around June of Twenty-Twenty-Two, he didn't show any of the madness of a man that would commit such a horror, but he could or should I say, he didn't hide the 'inner madness' from me. I had no idea on what he was doing, but I could tell that he was planning a horrible event."

There are stunned looks and Sailor Celestial shouts out, angrily, "And you just let him leave?!"

Katsuhito responds, "What should I do? He didn't commit SAO at that time. I had no right to attack a man who had done no wrong despite the fact that he implied that he might do some kind of wrong."

Sailor Celestial stomps forward and she yells out, angrily, "Tell that to the four thousand mainly innocent victims of that SOB and his madness! Maybe you forgot the saying: Evil wins when good people do nothing."

Katsuhito says, with a smile, "I see that this generation remembers the words of wisdom of the past." Sailor Celestial gives a growl of anger as she puts one of her hands on the hilt of one of her swords before vanishing with incredible speed and reappearing in front of Katsuhito and bringing down Dark Repulser on Katsuhito, who blocks it with energy shield, in which sparks of energy fly everywhere before they separate.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Celestial!"

Tenchi says, stunned, "Grandpa!"

Ayeka says, "I may not have a complete idea about this, but this will not stand, Lady Celestial."

Katsuhito says, holding his hand, "Easy, Ayeka. I will take care of this one."

Ayeka says, concerned, "Brother…"

Yolei asks, surprised, "Wait! Did she call that…sagely guy her brother?"

Mimi says, looking at Ayeka and Katsuhito, "Yes, she did."

Davis says, with a sigh, "That's because she is Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, gramps' younger half-sister. She is pure Juranian."

The rest of the Digidestined yell out in unison, "Younger sister?!"

Jun says, with a smile, "Yep. By only a few years too. Remember, like we said, Juranian royals are bonded to royal trees and as long as their royal trees remember connected to Jurai and its healing waters, they physically don't age and live much longer."

Many of the others are amazed and Rika says, "Oh, wow. I would like to get my hands on that water."

Mimi says, "Same here."

Sora says, "I doubt that's the case, Mimi."

Davis says, "Yeah, you have got to have Juranian blood in you for the royal trees to bond with you and the royal water to work for you."

Sailor Mars says, "That's a big obvious. However, let's focus on the smack down that's about to happen!"

Katsuhito tells Tenchi, "Tenchi, I will need to borrow the Master Key." Tenchi, nodding his head, then takes out what looks like a strangely decorated sword hilt and throws it to Katsuhito in which he takes a deep breath and a blue energy blade comes out of the sword hilt.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Whoa! Did you see that?"

Sailor Uranus says, "It is pretty obvious, Jupiter."

Tenchi says, "Wait! Does it really have to come to this? I mean, I'm sure that we can work this out!"

Katsuhito says, "I fear that may not be the case since we are dealing with a 'hot headed princess'."

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Hot headed?!"

Sailor Moon says, a bit nervously, "Well, he does have a point since you tend to get 'flustered' quite easily."

Sailor Celestial responds, annoyed, "Who's side are you on Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, with a sigh, "And by the way, Meatball Head, you are calling the kettle black since you haven't been acting as your 'kind and gentle' self lately." Sailor Moon gives a nervous yelp and lowers her head in defeat knowing that Sailor Mars has a good point.

Katsuhito tells Sailor Celestial, "If you believe that I should be punished for whatever 'wrongs' you believed that I did, then come at me."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Why you…" Sailor Celestial charges in for the attack with her sword before anyone can stop her in any way in which her sword clashes with the energy blade of Katsuhito and Sailor Celestial says, "If you think that your energy blade will cut through my sword, think again! Dark Repulser is a sacred blade that's made to 'cut through the darkness'."

Katsuhito responds, with a smile, "I know, but that's not my plan." Katsuhito then quickly side-steps away causing Sailor Celestial to trip forward and with one blur of a karate chop to her neck, Sailor Celestial rolls into the back of her head and she collapses in a heap onto the ground with her sword clattering to the ground beside her.

There are shocked looks and Sailor Moon says, stunned, "Celestial!" Immediately, Sailor Moon and Kazuto with Asuna head over to the unconscious Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "Unbelievable!"

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Just one hit and she is on the ground."

Davis says, with a grin, "That's gramps for you."

Cody, Sailor Uranus, and Ken look at Katsuhito and Ken thinks, _"He may be elderly, but he is well-skilled. He knows perfectly the right pressure points to hit to disable his opponent in the way that he wants to, but then again, he has been around for seven hundred years and who knows what kind of skills he knows."_

Sailor Uranus thinks in her mind, _"I thought that I sensed a strong wind about him. He may be advanced in years, but his ability is nowhere inferior to anyone."_

Ryoko says, with a sigh, "Saw that coming a light year away. Poor girl didn't stand a chance. I mean, he fought Kagato and made him look like an idiot. I just wish I could remember most of the fight since that worthless bastard had me like a puppet on strings."

Ayeka says, with a grin, "Not to mention that my brother easily beat you, Ryoko!" Ryoko snarls at Ayeka and Ayeka puts her right hand in front of her mouth in a royal type manner.

Tai says, looking at the scene, "Ouch. That has got to hurt."

Matt says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sammy says, stunned, "Man! That old guy is good! I've seen her on television and she kicks ass!"

Rika says, "Well, she is now eating dirt."

Keiko says, concerned, "I hope that she is okay."

Katsuhito says, "Don't worry, young one. I had only knocked her out and hopes that she will 'cool down'." Katsuhito then gives Tenchi back the sword hilt that he produced the 'energy blade' from and he says, "Tenchi, help these people take the young lady inside. Hopefully, we can have a civil discussion."

As Katsuhito walks towards the house, Tenchi says, nervously, "Okay, grandpa." Tenchi tells the others, "Sorry about that."

Kazuto says, "No, we're the ones that should be sorry. She shouldn't have acted so rashly."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, "What is this all about?"

Davis tells Mrs. Motomiya, nervously, "It's a bit of a long story, mom."

Jun adds in, with a sigh, "A REAL long story."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, with a groan, "Why do I feel that I'm going to go grey WAY before my time?" Plenty of the others give nervous looks and/or smiles from her question in which of this becoming a 'long day' is coming to mind.

 _ **August 9, 2025, Tokyo, VR Division headquarters**_

Back within Tokyo, we are inside of the building that serves as the headquarters of what's known as the 'VR Division' and we find Seijirou Kikuoka discussing something with another official, a female one.

Seijirou says, "I see."

The female official says, "We don't understand why that of all things would be taken."

Seijirou says, "You know that those aren't any ordinary servers."

The female official responds, "Yes, sir, but with SAO over and remaining survivors freed from the original ALO, they would be useless."

Seijirou says, "When dealing with Kayaba, one shouldn't underestimate him. It is the reason why we kept those severs intact and worked with Ymir on them in which why New Aincrad was born in ALO."

The female official asks, "Are you saying that there could still be secrets that no one knows about?"

Seijirou says, "Someone may think so or why would they take those? Kayaba seems to be a man of many secrets."

The female official asks, "What shall we do?"

Seijirou responds, "As you know, we can't let this information get into the public eye. They wouldn't understand why we didn't destroy those severs especially those SAO victims that are no longer among us."

The female official says, "Of course, sir."

Seijirou says, with a sigh, "Kayaba…Even now, your legacy still continues to haunt us all."

 _ **August 9, 2025, Masaki Shrine**_

Within the Masaki household that's on the grounds of the Masaki shrine, Suguha grunts and groans as she dreams of images come to her mind and she finds herself within the center of the Town of Beginnings on Aincrad/New Aincrad. However, Suguha then notices that the players all around aren't the fairy avatar forms of ALO, but the human avatars in the 'starter outfits' of SAO like she saw in the vision caused by the duel between Leo and Serena.

Suguha asks, "What's going on here? They don't look like the fairy avatars of ALO, but…Wait! Could it be…?" Just then time seems to slow down and the whole scene starts to turn into an old fashion black-white screen all around her causing her to ask, "What's going on?!" She then looks to see someone that looks like a young girl with blue hair and wearing a simple green and white dress attire in which the other players seem to walk by and even go through her without noticing causing Suguha to look at her in confusion for many reasons.

The girl says, "Return…"

Suguha asks, confused, "What?"

The girl says, "Return to where it all began…return to the world to uncover…"

Suguha asks, "Uncover? Uncover what?"

The girl responds, "The greatest secrets…and complete legacy of Sword Art Online…"

Suguha gasps and the whole scene start to turn into static and she screams out, as the mysterious girl vanishes, "Wait!" Suguha then walks up with a start in the living room of the Masaki household and Suguha says, holding her head, "Oh, crap. My head. Anyone got the license number of that monster that ran over me? The GM should remove it." As Suguha starts to focus, she finds the others assembled around her and she looks around causing her to ask, "Where am I?"

Rika responds, "Inside of the house of the guy that just knocked you out with one chop to the neck."

Suguha then remembers what happened and she says, sitting up quickly, "Now, I remember! Wait! Why am I not in Scout form? That means…"

Trista tells Suguha, "Easy, my princess. Katsuhito-dono and I have known each other for quite some time now."

Suguha asks, "You do?"

Yolei tells Suguha, "Girl. Trista has been watching the Gates of Time or whatever for one thousand years and this guy came to this world around seven hundred years ago. You think that they would have met at least one?"

Suguha replies, "Point taken, Yolei."

Trista tells Suguha, a bit sternly, "However, I am disappointed in you, my princess. Katsuhito-dono, despite him being not born on Earth, has Earthling blood in his veins and he has proven himself to be noble and true when he fought against the space pirate, Ryoko, as well as keep Kagato, the one controlling and manipulating her, from getting his hands on greater power. You had no right to lash out on him like that!"

Suguha yells out, irritated, "Hey! He knew that Kayaba was going to do something horrible and he sat on his old ass!"

Ayeka shouts out, "How dare you?! What could have my brother done against someone like that madman? Even the most intelligent of the Sailor Scouts couldn't find a way around the defenses that he put on the NervGears and despite my brother being a wise tactician and powerful warrior, Kayaba's intelligence was far superior especially since he regained his Silver Millennium memories! He obviously had a plan if my brother did decide not to 'stand aside' despite him not knowing what Kayaba was planning at all. I can't believe that you are a daughter of the last Queen Serenity of the noble Lunarian kingdom."

Trista tells Ayeka, "Well, Princess Selene has the 'temperament' of a Marian Princess, Lady Ayeka."

Raye and Suguha shout out in unison, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean Trista?!"

Plenty of the others sweat drop from this and Ayeka says, nervously, "Yes, I see what you mean, Lady Trista."

Katsuhito then comes over and he says, "Well, she did have a point. As the saying goes: 'Evil wins when good people do nothing'. I knew he truly was and what he has done, but let me ask you this: Since he had recovered his memories, shouldn't he have access to some of his power as well? I doubt that he would let his 'danger instinct' dull after he had just got it back. I believe that he was already ready to escape in case I did try something and thus, my effort would have been for nothing. SAO would have gone on as usual because no one would believe that the inventor of the revolutionary NervGear was capable of any wrong until that wrong happened."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Point taken. I'm…sorry."

Katsuhito says, "Apology accepted and your anger is understandable, my dear. However, I do have one question."

Suguha asks, "What?"

Katsuhito responds, "Suguha Kirigaya or Princess Selene?" Suguha's eyes widen at the question and she slumps down in which former Juranian Prince responds, "I see. As much as you hate being compared to him and I can understand why, the two of you share something in common now: You are both prisoners of the past. It had shown with Kayaba more with the creation of Sword Art Online."

The others give surprised and/or confused looks and Tenchi asks, surprised, "His prison?"

Katsuhito says, "Yes, Tenchi. Sword Art Online was an expression of Kayaba's prison: He is a prisoner of the past. However, he brought ten thousand people into his prison in order for the past to become part of the present in the form of you, Suguha. Jurai's power is nothing compared to the power of Etherion. It is the universe…No, existence's greatest powers. It was not meant to be handled by ordinary mortal hands, but you aren't an ordinary mortal, you realize this."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, some great flipping power. All that it is caused is nothing, but pain and misery. Everyone wants this power because it can come close to do anything."

Katsuhito says, "Unfortunately, it is a burden to those that guard such power, young princess."

Suguha says, with a strong tone, "Well, no one said that anyone else had to suffer for 'my burden'!"

Katsuhito says, with a nod, "True, but when have villains 'played by the rules', young princess? You can't let his actions rule over your life. A Sailor Senshi, a warrior like yourself, is one that endures such hardships and pains and move on. And they also endure to find their place in the universe."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Easy for you to say. You aren't one born and bred to be a warrior."

The others are shocked and surprised by her words in which Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a sigh, _"Sugu…"_

Katsuhito tells Suguha, "I have found my own place and I know that you will too, young princess."

Suguha responds, annoyed tone in her voice, "Would you please stop calling me that?"

Katsuhito smiles and he takes out the chest that Kayaba gave him over two years ago and he says, "This is the chest that Kayaba gave me to watch over."

The others look at it and Ryoko asks, "All this for a little box?"

Amara says, "If Kayaba had it, then it must contain something important."

Katsuhito says, preparing to hand it to Serena, "Since he was part of your family, I believe that this should go to you, your majesty."

Serena responds, "Thank you." However, Katsuhito stops as he senses something in which Raye, Amara, Kazuto, and Suguha also get the same 'feeling', but then a mechanical claw smashes through the sliding window doors and grabs the chest.

Matt says, "The chest!" Immediately, everyone runs outside where they find a robot of some kind taking the chest.

Tentomon asks, "What's that?"

Biyomon says, "It looks like it's a robot!"

Gatomon says, "It's stealing the chest! Stop him!" But before the robot could take the chest, it is hit by a powerful beam of white lightning causes it to be vaporized and forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the blast while the chest seemly floats up and floats off. When the blast dies down and everyone can open their eyes, they see that the robot has been turned into ashes.

Palmon asks, surprised, "What was that?"

Just then a male voice responds, "That was me." Everyone then looks to see someone that looks like the Duel Monster Kaibaman walking towards them.

Mimi asks, "Who is that?"

Ken says, "That looks like Kaibaman."

Keiko asks, "Kaibaman?"

Rika says, "The Duel Monster card. It was made by Seto Kaiba as a support card for his Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

Serena says, with a nod, "You're right. I have that card in my deck."

Kaibaman responds, "And I don't believe that you are worthy to have that deck, Moon Princess! I'm here to take it from you before you cause chaos for your world and mine!"

There are surprised looks and Lita yells out, "Hey! Who are you to say that she isn't worthy of her deck?"

Kaibaman says, "Don't be a fool, Soldier of Jupiter! You have seen what darkness encompasses the heart of your precious princess! I'm sure that the Soldiers of Mars and Uranus sense it too!" Raye and Amara winch at that and Kaibaman says, "There is a great darkness within the Moon Princess' heart and spirit! A great malice and spite lives inside of her!"

Serena asks, shocked, "Malice and spite?"

Kaibaman responds, "Indeed. And if you try to deny it, you know better than that I do that it is true. Or does the name 'Kayaba' stir such feelings in your heart, princess?" Serena winches at that and Kaibaman says, "You know it to be true! Or have you forgotten that you nearly took the head of that wretched punk that tortured your brother so much? What if you didn't stop right then? What if you don't stop the next time that it happens? And it will happen. There are always going to be enemies like that princess. You possess great power, your majesty! And that power could destroy the world! You know as well as I that the power of the Silver Crystal can blow up a star itself!" Serena winches from his words and Kaibaman says, displaying a duel disk that looks like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's wing and it has a dueling deck inside, "However, if you wish to prove me wrong, then prove it! Prove your strength and with it, you can win this!" Kaibaman then displays the chest that Kayaba gave Katsuhito in his hands!

Kari says, "Kayaba's chest!"

Kaibaman says, "Indeed. And if you want it, the young princess has to duel me for it. What do you say? Do you accept my challenge, your majesty? If you are a true duelist, then you will accept my challenge!"

Serena then takes out her duel disk from her subspace pocket and Raye says, "Whoa, Meatball Head!"

Serena responds, plainly, "Pyro, I want you and the others to stay out of this." Serena attaches her duel disk to her left wrist and puts her dueling deck inside in which she kisses Darien on the cheek before she goes off to face against Kaibaman.

Asuna says, "Serena…"

Katsuhito says, "This is her battle."

Kaibaman says, "You have spirit, but will it be enough? The cards will tell." Kaibaman and Serena activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffle, and after their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist, both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Serena and Kaibaman say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Kaibaman: 4000

Suguha, Kazuto, and Darien think at the same time, concerned, _"Be careful."_

Serena says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off! I draw!"

Kaibaman says, "You are going to need the head start little girl!"

Serena gives an annoyed look and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play one monster face-down and end my turn."

Kaibaman says, drawing a card, "Is that all? Pathetic! Now, let me show how a true duelist duels! My turn!" Kaibaman says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play myself: Kaibaman!" Soon after, a duplicate of Kaibaman (200/700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika asks, confused, "Himself?"

Keiko says, amazed, "I'm seeing double."

Lita says, "And it is double trouble for Serena."

Kaibaman says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And your friend is right, princess! I use my 'brother's' ability: By releasing him, I can play my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Kaibaman vanishes and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Kazuto says, "Serena is in trouble now."

Kaibaman shouts out, "Blue-Eyes, destroy her pathetic face-down monster with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes its attack and Serena's face-down monster is revealed to be Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) before it is vaporized in a strong explosion. Kaibaman says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I place one card face-down and…"

Serena yells out, "I activate my Behemoth's ability! During the End Phase of the turn that it is destroyed, I can revive him with a grand in power!" Just then Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200-1000/1000) returns to the field in defense mode.

Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "Your move, princess."

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play The Melody of Awakening Dragon! I discard one card and then I get to draw two dragon monsters from my deck as long as their attack points don't go over three thousand and their defense points over twenty-five hundred!" Serena discards a card and two cards come out of her deck in which she puts them into her hand. Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Discard Recycle! If a monster was sent from the hand to the graveyard this turn, I can summon it back to the field, but the owner of that monster must discard the top card of their deck! Now, I revive my Lord of Dragons!" Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) appears on the field in defense mode and Serena discards the top card of her deck in which she says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Flute of Summoning Dragon! Since Lord of Dragons is on the field, I get to play two dragon monsters from my hand and you should know them since you played one last turn: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Serena puts two cards on her duel disk and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 2) appear on her side of the field in attack mode.

Lita says, excitedly, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Sweet move!"

Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "Not bad, but if you can use them is let to be seen."

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "My Banner of Courage spell card can help with that! As long as this card remains on the field, all of my monsters gain two hundred attack points!"

Rika says, with a grin, "And thanks to her Lord of Dragons, he can't target dragon monsters for spells and traps! His face-down card is useless!"

As her Blue-Eyes White Dragons go from 3000/2500 to 3200/2500, Serena yells out, "Blue-Eyes, attack!" Serena's Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but the smirk doesn't leave Kaibaman's face.

Kaibaman says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Your friend underestimate me! I play my trap: Tyrant Wing!" Kaibaman's face-down card is revealed to be the Tyrant Wing trap card and Kaibaman says, "Now, my Blue-Eyes gains four hundred points of power and it is enough to edge out your Blue-Eyes!" The others gasp as Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes goes from 3000/2500 to 3400/2900 and he shouts out, "Now, take out her dragon and show the power of a true Blue-Eyes!" Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes counterattacks and destroys Serena's Blue-Eyes causing her to yelp as she loses 200 life-points.

Darien asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Serena says, "I'm okay."

Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "Not for long."

As Serena's Battle Phase ends and her monster's attack points return to original levels, Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "We'll see! I release my Behemoth in order to play Gravi-Crush Dragon!" Twin-Headed Behemoth vanishes and Gravi-Crush Dragon (2400/1200) takes its place in defense mode and Serena says, "Due to its ability, by getting rid of one Continuous Spell card, I can send one of your monsters packing!"

Kaibaman asks, stunned, "What?"

Serena says, "I release my Banner of Courage and send your Blue-Eyes packing!" Serena's Banner of Courage Continuous Spell card vanishes from the field and a chasm appears below Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes in which it vanishes as it is destroyed.

Mina says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Don't celebrate just yet. This duel is far from over."

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Serena: 3800

Kaibaman: 4000

Kaibaman says, with a serious tone, "Well, if your mission was to make me mad…you have succeeded! Now, there will be no mercy!" Kaibaman says, drawing a card, "My turn! I draw!" Kaibaman says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I start with Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Kaibaman draws two cards, puts one into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Then I play Silent Doom and revive my Blue-Eyes in defense mode!" Soon after, Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) returns to the field in defense mode and Kaibaman says, "Then I play my Stamping Destruction spell card! Since I have dragon monster on my field, I destroy one spell or trap card on the field and the owner of that card loses five hundred life-points!"

Raye says, "And Meatball Head is going to be the one paying since she is the only one with a card in the spell and trap zones." Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes crushes Serena's face-down card causing her to lose 500 life-points.

Kaibaman says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play this! Go, Burst Stream of Destruction! This mighty spell can only be used when Blue-Eyes is on the field and it destroys all of the monsters on your field!" Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes unleashes three spheres of energy at Serena's monsters and they are all destroyed.

Keiko says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Asuna says, "Don't worry, Keiko. Serena is still in this."

Kazuto says, "Plus, when you play that card, you can't attack with the dragon through he couldn't with it stuck in defense mode."

Kaibaman says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "My Blue-Eyes can't attack, but it doesn't mean that I'm not without options! I play my Card of Demise! This spell card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I have to discard my hand, however, this duel will be done long before then!" Kaibaman draws five cards, he puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Now, I play my White Dragon Ritual!" Kaibaman discards Blade Knight (1600/1000) and he says, putting a Ritual Monster card on his duel disk, "I discard my Blade Knight in order to summon my Paladin of White Dragon!" Just then Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaibaman yells out, "Paladin, direct attack! Teach this princess a lesion with Ionic Spear Burst!" Paladin of White Dragon charges at Serena and she grunts as she is hit causing her to lose 1900 life-points.

Darien says, concerned, "Serena!"

Kaibaman says, "You have a right to be worried since I play my Paladin's ability! I release him to play a monster from my deck that you know so well! Take a guess at who."

As Paladin of White Dragon vanishes and a card comes out of Kaibaman's deck, Serena grunts out, "I rather not."

Kaibaman says, putting the card from his deck on his duel disk, "Let me give you a clue: It has white scales and blue eyes…Namely, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei says, drolly, "Oh, great. Double trouble."

Matt says, "And triple trouble if Moon girl doesn't get her act together."

Jun says, "That guy's deck must be like Seto Kaiba's legendary deck."

Hotaru says, concerned, "That means…"

Amara says, "Our princess may have to face down a monster that's usually one of her strongest dragon monsters, Firefly: Blue-Eyes ULTIMATE Dragon."

Kaibaman says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Since you already know what's coming next, I won't spoil it for you! I play Polymerization!" Kaibaman then displays one more Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card and he says, "That's right! I have my final Blue-Eyes! And now, I fuse them together to form the mightiest dragon of them all!" As the third Blue-Eyes appears on the field, it goes into a fusion vortex with the other two Blue-Eyes as Kaibaman takes a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on his duel disk. Kaibaman says, "Now, meet your doom: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field with a mighty roar in attack mode.

Sasami holds onto Tenchi's side and she says, "I'm scared."

Tenchi says, "It's okay, Sasami."

Ryoko says, with a whistle, "I'm still amazed at how realistic these things are."

Washu says, with a nod, "I have to say that I'm pretty impressed."

Ayeka says, "I feel that it is a bit unnerving to me."

Tenchi says, "Well, Serena-san is more unnerved because she is facing one of the most powerful dragon monsters in Duel Monsters with no cards in her hand and no cards out on the field at all."

Kaibaman says, with a grin, "This is your final turn. Make it count."

Current Score:

Serena: 1400

Kaibaman: 4000

Rika asks, "What can Serena do? She is out of options!"

Asuna says, "I know that Serena-chan can pull through Liz."

Kazuto says, "She has been in plenty of tough scrapes before."

Kaibaman tells Serena, "Nervous, princess? I would be too if I was facing this mighty dragon! Now, let's see if you have the courage to overcome this! In the history of Duel Monsters, there are only two people that have ever truly defeated this dragon! One was my creator: Seto Kaiba! The mighty genius that gave me life and made Duel Monsters the sport that it is today! The only one that ever defeated this monster was none other than Yugi Moto himself! I can understand why you are afraid and why I know that you can't win! Now, make your move and face your fate!"

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"What can I do? This is probably my last chance. If I don't draw what I need, I'm finished!"_

As a thousand thoughts raced through Serena's mind, a female voice says in her mind, **"Trust in your own power."** Serena is surprised by the voice and the female voice says, **"Believe in yourself, princess. You have gone through the worst that anyone in humanity had to face and you have endured. You must honor the memory of those were lost to the great tragedy of Sword Art Online. You have to endure for them in order to honor their memory."** Serena then gasps as she remembers SAO and what she went through in the horrible 'death game' created by her uncle, who was her father in her past life, as well as her adventures as Sailor Moon. While the experiences, especially the ones from SAO, scar her heart, right now, it also gives her strength and the female voice says, **"Let me help you, princess."**

Serena says, drawing a card and with strength and conviction in her voice, "My turn! I draw!" Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I start off with my Card of Sanctity! This forces us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both Kaibaman and Serena draw from their decks until they have full hands and Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Ancient Rules spell card! Now, I can play one level five or above Normal Monster from my hand to the field! And I choose my Luster Dragon Number Two!" Serena puts the card on her duel disk and Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Serena then says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Then I add my White Stone of Legend to the field!" Soon after, The White Stone of Legend (300/250) appears on the field in attack mode and Serena says, "And now, I tune my White Stone of Legend with Luster Dragon!" White Stone of Legend turns into a star that turns into a ring that surrounds Luster Dragon #2, turning it transparent, and causing a new Synchro Monster card to appear on her duel disk. Sailor Moon then says, " _The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!_ " As the new Synchro Monster card on her duel disk glows, she yells out, "Come on out, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Out of the light, Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000), with her shining blue body and glowing/shining rainbow fairy wings, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Sasami says, amazed, "Pretty!" Then Sammy's, Davis' and Kari's Mark of the Dragon, the Dragon's Heart, Head, and Dragon's Foot, then glow on their right arms in which Serena's form glows a bright crimson red as Luna's Mark of the Dragon, the Dragon's Hand, appears on her right wrist.

Sammy says, amazed, "Serena's right arm!"

Raye says, "The Mark of the Dragon!"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "It means that she is a Signer!"

Ryoko asks, confused, "Signer?"

A card comes out of Serena's deck and Serena says, "Thanks to my White Stone of Legend, I get one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck when it is sent to the graveyard!"

Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "The power of one dragon can't stand up to one that has the power of three!"

Serena responds, with a smile, "Want to bet, Kaibaman?" Kaibaman gives a confused look and Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Trade-In spell card! By sending one level eight monster to my grave, I get two more cards!" Serena discards her last Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) from her hand to the graveyard and draw two more cards in which she says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Dragon's Mirror spell card! By removing Fusion Material Monsters from my graveyard from play, I can play a Dragon Fusion Monster! So, I remove my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" As said monster cards come out of Serena's graveyard slot, all three of her Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex in which Serena says, putting a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, "Now, meet my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on Serena's field in attack mode.

Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Kazuto says, "Don't celebrate yet, Liz. Their dragons are equal in power."

Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Not for long! I release my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and play the true ultimate Blue-Eyes: Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

Kaibaman shouts out, stunned, "What?" Serena's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cracks apart and shatters in which Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, "Thanks to my dragon's ability, he gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and I currently have five in my grave in which Shining Dragon gains fifteen hundred attack points."

As Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 4500/2500, Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "It seems like all that effort was for nothing. Our dragons are even again!"

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Not for long! I activate my Take Over Five spell card! Now, I can take the top five cards in my deck and discard them in which as long as this card remains in my grave, effects that would send cards from my deck to my grave are negated!" Serena takes the top five cards from her deck, discards Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/600), Debris Dragon (1000/2000), Mirage Dragon (1600/600), and two Troop Dragon (700/800 X 2) monster cards, and Serena says, "And since they were all dragon monsters, my dragon gains another fifteen hundred attack points!" Kaibaman gasps as Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon goes from 4500/2500 to 6000/2500!

Lita says, excitedly, "Awesome, girl! Bring it on home!"

Serena yells out, "Shining Dragon, attack with Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon then unleashes an attack that vaporizes Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and costing Kaibaman 1500 life-points. Serena shouts out, "And now, Ancient Fairy, direct attack with Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon unleashes a burst of rainbow colored sunshine energy that causes Kaibaman grunt as he loses 2100 more life-points.

Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "Impressive, but this duel isn't done."

Serena says, putting the last card in her hand into the spell/trap slots, "It is with my Dragon's Gunfire! Since I have a Dragon monster on my field, I can use one of two powers and I use the effect where you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Kaibaman says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right! Game over!" Ancient Fairy Dragon unleashes a sphere of energy at Kaibaman, who only smirks before the attack hits him, and he then yelps as he is hit by the sphere of energy which costing him 800 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Serena: 1400

Kaibaman: 0

As the holograms fade away, Kaibaman says, with a smirk, "Well played, your majesty. Well played." Soon after, Kaibaman vanishes in a series of lights while the chest floats over into Serena's hands.

Mina says, excitedly, "You were awesome, girlfriend!"

Rika says, with a grin, "Yeah, you kicked butt."

Serena says, with a sight nervous smile, "Thanks."

Tai says, "I'm more worried about that robot that tried to steal the chest."

Ken says, "That's a good point, Tai."

Amara asks, "And a good question is: What would someone want with it?"

Davis says, "Well, maybe we should find out what's inside."

Darien says, "It is best that we don't do it out here. It is too out in the open."

Washu says, with a grin, "I know just the place."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Really?"

Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Davis, and Jun think in their minds at the same time, solemnly, _"Oh, boy."_ As the group heads off inside, they don't seem to see or sense that some distance away is someone is indeed watching them through binocular and they have a sly smile on their lips.

 _ **August 9, 2025, Tokyo, VR Division headquarters**_

Back within the headquarters of the VR Division, Seijirou is doing his usual thing when one of his subordinates, a male one, runs into the room.

Seijirou asks, "What's up?"

The male worker shouts out, "Seijirou-dono, Sugou Nobuyuki just escaped from prison!"

Seijirou yells out, stunned, "What?!"

The male worker says, "You should be getting the information now!" Seijirou gets onto his personal computer and opens a file in which his eyes widen.

Seijirou asks, shocked, "But how?"

The male worker retorts, "We aren't sure, sir."

Seijirou says, with a plain tone, "Get agents to the Tsukino family at once and also get agents to the Kirigaya and Yuuki families as well."

The male worker responds, "Yes, sir!"

As the male worker runs off, Seijirou says, "It looks like somebody is interested in him after all. They must have been biding their time or could it be something else? However, it is pretty obvious what a madman like him would want over all other things. You are going to have to be careful…Kirito…Usagi…and even you, Miss Kirigaya, or should I say, Sailor Celestial."

 **End of Chapter 11**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Prelude to a Nightmare's Return."**

Another day and another chapter done, folks! Originally, I had another idea for the development of this story, but due to a preview of the next Sword Art Online video game after Long Song, I just got a major inspiration and I have already developed the plot already. Personally, I'm not sure that if you are or aren't going to be surprised by this. Anyway, with the upcoming chapters, this will be the end of the 'SAO Aftermath Arc' of this story and coming up, it is what I call 'The Dark Legacy Returns Arc' of the story. If you want to see what I mean, you are going to have to 'stay tuned', everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Prelude to a Nightmare's Return

Well, we have arrived at the next chapter of the story and now, we are starting what I call 'The Dark Legacy Returns Arc' in which you may have an idea on what I mean, but you are going to have to read and find out. Originally, I had another idea for this arc of the story, but as I said in the previous chapter, I saw the preview for the next Sword Art Online game known as 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization' and I came out with this new plotline for this arc of the story. Now, before I would start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 9, 2025, GGO, SBC Glocken**_

Inside of the VRMMO world of Gun Gale Online, GGO for short, we are inside of the capital city of the VRMMO world, SBC Glocken as it is called, where we find ourselves within one of the pubs where Dai and Akari, in their GGO avatar forms, walk through the door and there is a massive set of whoops and yells from the mass of players.

One of them shouts out, "Way to go, Dai!"

Another one yells out, "Akari! You were awesome!"

Akari says, nervously, "Thank you."

Dai says, with a grin, "Well, we did just win the first ever big event in this world."

Akari tells Dai, with a smirk, "And it looks like I got one for the girls, Dai-kun."

Dai responds, with a smile, "It is because I let you, Kari-chan."

Akari retorts, "Oh, really, Dai-kun?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Akari! Dai!" Dai and Akari then look to see none other than Sinon, who is wearing now a desert colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she wears a white muffler around her neck.

Akari says, with a smile, "Hey, Sinon!"

Sinon tells Akari, "You and Dai were amazing out there. Both of you are the winners of the first ever Bullet of Bullets."

Dai says, with a grin, "I've got to admit that Kari-chan managed to get one on me."

Akari responds, with a smile, "One, huh? Maybe we should have a rematch?"

Dai says, with a grin, "Anytime and anywhere love."

Sinon asks, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Dai and Akari look at each other and Dai says, "Actually, we're not going to be part of the next Bullet of Bullets, Sinon."

Akari says, "In fact, while we're going to keep our accounts, we're not going to be here for a while."

Sinon yells out, surprised, "Huh? Why?"

Dai says, with a grin, "Well, we've been here since the early days of this place and we want to see how you guys and gals do without us 'old timers' holding you back."

Akari responds, with a smirk, "Really, Dai-kun?" Akari tells Sinon, with a smile, "Actually, Sinon, we started this game because we kind of 'needed it'."

Sinon asks, curiously, "Needed it?"

Akari replies, with a smile, "Let's just say that we felt that we needed GGO and leave something behind and move on, but it turns out that we didn't. We had a great burden and while it isn't gone, we'll on the road away from it, Sinon. And right now, there are more important things that we need to do."

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah, we're kind of busy at the moment. So, get out there and make a name for yourself! You have the potential to be awesome!"

Sinon is surprised by Akari's word and she says, regaining her composer, "Thank you, Dai."

Akari and Dai bring up their menus and Akari says, with a smile, "I can't wait to see when you become the best player in GGO, Sinon."

Dai says, with a grin, "You go girl!" Soon after, the two of them push their logout buttons and the two of them vanish in stream of pixels leaving Sinon shocked and amazement, but not just because of their 'announcement' to not participate in the next Bullet of Bullets, the big event of GGO, however, what they said about Akari said.

Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Could Dai and Akari be…be like me?"_ Sinon then thinks in her mind, with a determined look in her eye, _"If they are, then they have found a way to overcome it and leave it behind. If they can do, so can I. I will become the strongest of GGO…the ultimate player…and finally, leave my past behind me."_ Sinon then prepares to go out to meet a friend of hers that caused her to play GGO not knowing how she will be at the center of a major event and battle connected to SAO, but that's in the future.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 12:** **Prelude to a Nightmare's Return**

 _ **August 11, 2025, Tokyo,**_ _ **Akihabara**_

Today, we find Suguha, Davis, and Kari inside a large mall area within Akihabara district of Tokyo, known as Akiba for short, the electronic and household good center for Tokyo as well as a center for video games, anime, manga, and computer goods which has become 'haven' and center for anime and manga 'fanatics' also known as otaku. Right now, they are in front of a place which has pictures of Amusphere and 'bubbles' containing scenes from different 'worlds' where there is a name that says 'Future Divers'.

Suguha asks, "Future Divers, huh?"

Kari asks, "Is this it?"

Davis says, "Yep."

Kari says, "From what we could gather, this is the first ever 'club' detected to Full-Dive and VRMMO and they have multiple branches all over the world."

Davis says, "Not to mention that it was started shortly after Sword Art Online began."

Kari says, "Based on what we learned, I can't really see it as doing something so horrible."

Suguha says, "The founders of this 'club', yeah. However, they have grown very large and there is always a chance for a 'bad egg' like what happened with RCT and Sugou."

Kari says, "Good point, Suguha."

Davis says, "You know that this is just too convenient on us getting this information."

Suguha says, "It is an obvious trap."

Flashback; August 9, 2025, Masaki Shrine

Right now, we are inside of the Masaki household within the Masaki shrine grounds as Serena takes a deep breath and she is resting after her duel with Kaibaman, a Duel Monster Spirit based on the Monster card, Kaibaman.

Asuna asks Serena, "Are you okay, Serena?"

Serena responds, with a smile, "I'm just fine, Asuna."

Lita says, "Man! What a duel!"

Keiko says, "And now, you are a Signer like your brother."

Amara says, "I had a feeling that you were a Signer too."

Davis says, with a grin, "That's pretty cool. It means that we have four Signers so far and two more to go."

Sasami says, "That Crimson Dragon sounds pretty amazing."

Katsuhito says, "It is Sasami. It is a mighty and noble dragon of incredible power. In the Americas, it fought against powerful creatures of darkness known as the Earthbound Immortals over five thousand years ago in a war to decide the fate of the world. By its side, there were five mighty dragons of noble and great power and they are known as the Signer Dragons. Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. There was another dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, but in the ancient battle against the wicked demon, Red Nova, Black-Winged Dragon had to be sealed away in order to save its life due to its injuries. Now, all six Signer Dragons have been reborn into this world and they, along with a new group of Signers, have been called upon to defend mankind."

Sasami says, "Well, I think that Ancient Fairy is very beautiful."

Ayeka says, "I have to say that while it may have been just a hologram, the dragon held a spirit of nobility in it."

Ryoko says, "Who cares? It was a kick ass dragon that kicked that other guy's or whatever's butt."

Ayeka says, "Not surprising that you would ignore the majesty of noble dragon like that, Ryoko. Someone as uncouth as you can't see the beauty in anything and shows how ugly you really are."

Ryoko yells out, with a deadly glare, "Want to try me princess?"

Ayeka says, glaring at her back, "Anytime, you worthless pirate!"

Tenchi says, with a sigh, "Here they go again."

Matt asks, a bit nervously, "Is this common?"

Tenchi says, with a nod, "Yep."

Davis says, "Better make them take it outside before they blow the house…again."

Jun says, "And my bro means that literally."

Raye says, with a nod, "I hear that Jun."

Amara asks Tenchi, "Need a hand?"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "No, Amara-san. I'll be fine." Just then Suguha hears a beeping sound and she takes out her smart phone in which her eyes widen at see what's on the screen of her smart phone causing her to look around as she sneaks away. However, Davis does notice her and he makes a motion to his girlfriend in which she sees it too. Out of sight, Suguha starts to push buttons on her smart phone and her eyes narrow.

Suguha says, "I don't like this. There is no sender. Just no information at all."

Just then Kari's voice booms, "What's up?" Suguha yelps and turns to see Davis, Kari, and their Digimon coming towards her.

Suguha says, nervously, "Nothing!" But before she could say or do anything, Davis manages to snatch her smart phone from her and look at it in which Suguha says, with a yelp, "Give it back!"

As Suguha tries to get her smart phone back from Davis, he says, "Veemon!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Right, Davis!" Veemon then tackles Suguha while Davis and Kari get a good look at what's on the screen of Suguha's smart phone causing their eyes to widen greatly.

Davis says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Kari says, shocked, "There is no way."

Suguha then gets to her feet, snatches her phone, and she says, "You think that I'm laughing about this? If someone is trying to prank me, I'm really and seriously pissed."

Kari asks, "Doesn't it have a sender?"

Suguha says, "No. Not at all."

Davis says, "It has got to be virus or something. Get rid of it."

Suguha was about to, but a real bad feeling came to her mind in which she asks, "Didn't you say that Washu character is a real genius?"

Davis says, his eyes widening, "Whoa! Whoa! Girl, you don't know what you are saying."

Kari asks, curiously, "What's wrong, Davis?"

Davis responds, "What's wrong is her going to Washu and she is a Sailor Scout with a super-duper power close to 'divine power'. Washu would love to get her hands on her and while nowhere near the Kayaba level, Washu can be a little 'extreme'."

Suguha asks, nervously, "Extreme?"

Just then Washu's voice booms, "Extreme, huh?" The three humans and two Digimon yelp as they turn to see Washu looking at them with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Gatomon asks, "How did you get there?"

Washu says, with a grin, "I have my ways."

Kari thinks in her mind, stunned, _"I can't believe that she managed to sneak up on us without Gatomon sensing her."_

Washu tells Davis, who gives a rare nervous look, "Well, I hear that you have gained your own Light Hawk Wings, huh? That's interesting to know." Washu says, looking at Suguha, "And this is the supposed legendary Sailor Soldier of Reality, who bares one of the greatest powers in all of existence: Etherion."

Suguha asks, "How do you know that?"

Washu responds, with a grin, "You are talking with the greatest genius in all of the universe here!" Washu gives a mischievous laugh that makes the two Digimon and three humans quite nervous.

Suguha thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Something is so not right with her."_

Washu says, "Anyway, you wanted to see me? There is nothing that the 'Great Washu' can do."

Suguha says, nervously, "Well…" Suguha then displays her smart phone and Washu's eyes widen at what the smart phone is displaying.

Davis says, "Look, it has got to be a prank or something."

Washu says, "I don't think so. Not with the label that this is sporting." Soon after, we see what's on Suguha's smart phone as it is displaying an image of a VRMMO known as 'Sword Art World' with a picture of Aincrad being crossed out and that it belongs a group known as 'Future Divers'.

Gatomon asks, "You know something about this?"

Washu says, with a grin, "I told you that I'm the greatest genius ever."

Suguha asks, "Miss Washu, can you please show us what you know?"

Washu says, with a smile, "Since you asked so nicely, follow me." Soon after, Washu escorts them to their lab in which plenty of the others notice this in which they can't help to wonder what's going on, but the main focus is Serena opening up the chest and finding out what's inside.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Suguha, Davis, and Kari enter the place where they find themselves what looks like the business hallway in which they find statues of monsters, weapons, and such that you would find in MMORPG.

Davis says, with a whistle, "Got to say that they are dedicated."

Suguha tells Davis, "Well, it isn't too surprising since they are real gamers especially MMORPG gamers, Davis."

Kari says, "Based on what Washu told us, they were started shortly after Sword Art Online started and they were started by some of the two hundred remaining beta testers that couldn't get onto Sword Art Online on that day that it started for one reason or another."

Davis says, "They probably moaned that they were going to miss the start of the retail version, but they didn't know how lucky they were at the time."

Suguha says, "They must have been shocked and horrified that the game they were enjoying in their 'sneak preview' was turned into an instrument of pain and death. These days, I can see why since I experience what SAO should have been when I played ALO. It must be the reason that they started this 'club'."

Kari says, with a nod, "It seems like that Suguha. Washu mentioned that they truly believe it wasn't the NervGear that was evil, but it was the man using it to perform such deeds. They believed that Full-Dive and VRMMO are the way of the future of not just gaming, but bringing the world closer together as one. It is the reason that they actually got help from former Argus employees in which their first attempt was to create a Full-Dive system without any influence from Kayaba."

Suguha says, drolly, "We know that didn't work out. I mean, the Amusphere is actually based on the NervGear technology just without of safety features to prevent something like SAO from happening again."

Kari says, with a nod, "Yeah. So, based on what information that Washu gathered, they started to work on VRMMO for the Amusphere and they warned that leave VRMMO to companies like Argus is not a good idea anymore despite the Amusphere being safer than the NervGear. In their plea, they said that leaving VRMMO development in single companies is a bad idea because like what happened with Argus, there is a chance with the vast company, a 'bad egg' might get overlooked causing 'another SAO' to be developed."

Suguha says, "And they had a point in which the 'ALO Incident' as what happened with Sugou and the original ALO which seem to prove them right and their club flourished like never before."

Davis says, "Add 'The Seed' into the mix and boom!"

Kari says, with a smile, "It isn't just like that Dai-kun."

Suguha says, "Yeah, Davis. Based on what Washu said, they got a major infusion with former RCT Progress employees added to the Argus employees and with that, they really took off. In fact, they have 'branches' all over the Americas and Europe too, not just Japan."

Kari says, "Well, the NervGear wasn't just here in Japan, it was all over the world and in fact, the Amusphere joined in after it was launched and the NervGear turned into 'scrap metal'. Based on what Washu learned, they are like the motorcycle clubs expect that they aren't like the gangs formed from them."

Davis says, "Well, yet anyway."

Kari says, "They managed to get their income from creating expert anti-virus programs for the Amusphere and all VR programs that go with it to helping in the development of all VRMMO based on 'The Seed' to make sure that what happened with SAO and the original ALO never happen. In fact, many of the current VRMMO can't go online without their approval."

Suguha says, amazed, "Wow!"

Davis says, "Took the words right out of my mouth." Davis says, with a serious tone, "However, the kind of influence like that is quite dangerous."

Suguha says, "Especially if they get a 'bad egg' into their 'network'."

Kari says, "Based on what Washu said, it is the reason that they are divided into so many branches and they spread the creation of their own private VRMMO to the many branches in their club. If a 'bad egg' tries anything from a minor 'inflection' to an 'SAO event', they will find out before it happens. However, they don't seem to take any chances. They have gotten into contact with the VR Division of the government and set up a 'hot line' just in case."

Suguha says, with an amazed look, "They aren't fooling around."

Davis says, "After SAO, it isn't really surprising."

Suguha tells Davis and Kari, "Okay, I'm getting suspicious. It seems like these people have a ton of 'safety features' and plans in the mix. The message might have been a wild goose chance."

Flashback; August 10, 2025, Kirigaya household

Inside of Suguha's room inside of the Kirigaya family household, Suguha is going through her computer when she finds a strange e-mail.

Suguha says, "No identification at all? I don't like this." Suguha prepares to delete it, but she then activates her computer's latest upgrade program creating by Sailor Mercury in which Washu also gave her an awesome all-round anti-virus program that made her computer run even better. When the special anti-virus program says that it is safe and she activates the safety features to make sure about that, she opens up the e-mail causing her eyes to widen. Suguha says, lowly, "Wait! What is this? 'They are here. The lost souls await their heroes. They await their freedom. They await on Aincrad.' Is this some kind of joke?! This is getting too weird." She then clicks on attachments in which it has screenshots like the one that she saw on her smartphone and they are about 'Sword Art World' in which another poster as a crumbling Aincrad being replaced by multiple shimmering golden versions of the castle. Just then Suguha's phone rings and she asks, answering it, "Hello?"

Kari's voice answers on the receiver, "Suguha?"

Suguha asks, "Kari, what's up?"

Kari replies, "Did you get a strange e-mail with no information on it?"

Suguha responds, "Let me guess: It has a picture of that 'Sword Art World' from that VRMMO club, right?"

Kari responds, "Yep. Dai-kun also got one too."

Suguha asks, "He did?"

Kari replies, "Yeah. He had to hide it and make sure that Jun didn't see it."

Suguha says, "This is getting too weird."

Kari asks, "Should we tell the others?"

Suguha thinks about it for a moment, but she replies, "No. I don't want to get big brother and others tense about what could be nothing. Let's just go and make sure."

Kari asks, curiously, "By ourselves?"

Suguha says, "Look, I'm sure that it is nothing."

Kari says, "Suguha…"

Suguha responds, nervously, "Okay! Okay! I'm getting a bad feeling! But based on what Washu told us, it shouldn't be problem! It is probably my nerves over anything that has 'Sword Art' in its name."

Kari says, "When I saw that, I got pretty nervous actually. I just want to see it to calm me down. Davis would say that since this club was started by former SAO beta testers that didn't get trapped much like Serena's brother, he would say that they are trying to 'stick it to the man'."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah, I know!" Suguha says, with a smile, "And I think that it is the case. They must have developed this game to put the 'final demons' of Sword Art Online to bed for good along with that ass." Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Still it doesn't mean that a nightmare of the past isn't in there. Kayaba is within the 'cyber-universe' and what if…"_ Suguha shakes her head at that thought and she says, "Anyway, let's go over and see if we can 'join the club'."

Kari responds, "Right, Suguha." Soon after, Suguha hangs up the phone with Kari and looks at the poster in the mysterious e-mail that she had gotten on her computer screen.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back with Davis, Kari, and Suguha, they are being escorted by a young man and woman in business attire and they are inside of a meeting room where they are left alone for the time being.

Davis whistles and he says, "Not bad of a pad."

Suguha says, "Well, with the success that they have obtained, it isn't too surprising. They are more like a corporation than just a simple club."

Kari says, "Well, all those statues says something else."

Davis asks, with a sly tone, "Yeah? MMORPG much?"

Kari says, with a giggle, "Oh, Dai-kun…"

Suguha responds, "What did you expect? They are hard-core VRMMO gamers and in fact, the people that started SAO had to be hard-core gamers in general in the first place."

Kari says, "Yeah. I can't believe that this kind of place would be a place where trouble is starting."

Davis says, "Remember Argus and RCT Progress? It didn't seem like that too until the 'bad eggs' caused major nightmares."

Suguha says, "Yeah, but I doubt anything that could happen here." Suguha thinks in her mind, _"However, let's just make sure of that. And despite all of the defenses, there is also a 'weak spot' in any armor and you can exploit it if you know where to look. I just hope that I'm wrong."_ Later on, the three of them hear the door open and they look to see a young man of Asuna's age with short brown hair and onyx eyes enter the room.

The young man says, "Hello! The name is Tokyu Ichiban."

Suguha says, "Nice to meet you. I'm Suguha Kirigaya."

Davis says, "Daisuke Motomiya, but my bros and sweet-pie call me 'Davis'."

Kari says, with a smile, "And I'm Hikari Kamiya, but my friends and my Dai-kun call me 'Kari'." Tokyu shakes Suguha's, Davis', and Kari's hands and he sits down with them.

Tokyu tells Davis and Kari, "The two of you look pretty healthy from recovering from comas and amnesia."

Davis and Kari don't show it, but they are a bit nervous and Kari says, with a smile, "We are quick healers."

Tokyu says, "Don't get me wrong and don't take this the wrong way, but after what you went through, it is pretty hard for me to believe."

Davis and Kari are a bit surprised and Suguha says, "You did your homework."

Tokyu says, "With what happened over two years, you can't be too careful."

Suguha says, "I hear that."

Davis tells Tokyu, "I take it that you are a former SAO beta tester that was one of the two hundred that 'escaped' the madness that was Sword Art Online."

Tokyu responds, with a solemn tone, "Yes, I am. My avatar's name was Sokudo. In our language, it means speed. I had two friends that joined me as SAO beta testers and I couldn't get on the day that the retail one started since my family was visiting relatives in an area without Wi-Fi access. On that day, I had heard about what happened and I was horrified. I tried to contact my two friends and found out that they were among the ones trapped in SAO."

When Tokyu stopped, Davis says, plainly, "They didn't make it."

Tokyu says, shaking his head, "They were among the two thousand to die in the first month."

Suguha says, solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Tokyu says, "It's all right, Suguha-san. It is still hard to talk about it. Early on during SAO, the government came to us when they learned that there were former beta testers that weren't trapped in the game and of course, we gave them our full cooperation. They had figured early on that Kayaba wouldn't give anyway away that could signal trouble if he had fooled the whole world. They wanted knowledge of our experience in the beta test, so, they can know what the players are up against. We gave them our experience in the beta tester, but we knew immediately that's what our experience was: A test version of the game in order to get the final details done. We knew that the retail version and the beta test version are going to be different things. I knew that when I heard my two friends were dead within the first month."

Kari asks, "So, you help found this club in their honor?"

Tokyu says, with a smile, "I feel that I am honoring them. When people started to get worried about Full-Dive machines, we believed that they were right to take away the NervGears. I mean, who knows how many other people Kayaba could entrap in his death game, right? However, we felt that Full-Dive were the most awesome thing in the universe and it was the wave of the future for gaming. People have dreamed of doing things that weren't possible for multiple reasons, but Full-Dive virtual reality actually allowed them to experience their dreams and take flight in them."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I know how you feel, Tokyu-san. When I first went into ALO and learned how to fly there, it was…I don't know how I could say it." Suguha tells him, "Personally, I can agree with you about Full-Dive and I feel that you shouldn't blame the machine. The machine was only doing what it was programmed to do. It doesn't know right from wrong or what to do only what it was programmed to do much like the game of SAO. You should blame one causing the NervGears to kill people along with the game: Kayaba."

Tokyu says, with a nod, "I agree, Suguha-san. That's why we believe that having one single corporation develop Full-Dive games is risking 'another SAO' and we were proven right. I'm sorry to bring back bad memories, but what happened with the original ALO did prove our point."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "You have got a point, Tokyu-san."

Davis says, drolly, "No kidding. Kayaba and Sugou, those two jerks, nearly destroyed the whole VRMMO and even the whole of Full-Dive concept possibly."

Tokyu says, with a nod, "Yeah, we know, Davis-san. It is the reason that we believe that there have to be 'checks and balances' to make sure that nothing like SAO or what happened in the original ALO could happen again. While the new Amusphere is safer, it isn't foolproof. While you can't kill anyone with an Amusphere directly, it doesn't mean that it can't be done indirectly."

Kari asks, curiously, "You mean implant a mental command to literally jump off a bridge?"

Tokyu says, nodding his head, "Exactly, Kari-san. While the Amusphere is a safer than the NervGear, Full-Dive technology is still very new and its effects on people as well as the possibilities are still also new: Good and bad."

Suguha says, "Got that right."

Tokyu says, with a sigh, "I just can't believe that monster, Sugou, to get loose. I thought that they would throw him in a cell and throw away the key."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"You weren't the only one shocked when you heard this information."_

Flashback; August 10, 2025, Cherry Hill Temple

Darien, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Jun, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, and Rika are assembled together as Seijirou comes up to all of them.

Kazuto tells him, "Okay, we're here."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Geez, Kirito, why the face? I thought that we had a good friendship going."

Serena says, with a frown, "Seijirou-san, our 'relationship' is strictly profession and not personal."

Seijirou says, "Ouch! I thought that you were such an open-minded and heart young lady."

Serena retorts, with a glare, "Live what I went through and you'll get a good idea on how much I've changed."

Seijirou fixes his glasses and he responds, "Now, what do you mean? Do you mean SAO…Or your adventures as Sailor Moon as a whole?" There are gasps from the others and Seijirou says, with a kind smile, "Despite what little data that we got from the SAO severs, it is quite telling including the names of the people fighting on the seventh-fifth floor."

Ami says, "That's not possible! I checked the data…Unless…"

Amara says, "This guy switched the data with an exact duplicate expect for a 'few pieces' that he has kept to himself."

Seijirou says, "So, as you may expect, this little piece of information is with me and I made sure that I get to it first since I suspected that a few members of my staff may be Sailor Scouts as well."

Ken says, "And something tells me that he has plenty of plans in place just in case we tried to get the information from him or do something to his memories."

Amara says, with a glare, "Which is really tempting right now."

Seijirou says, nervously, "Easy now! You should know that your friend has a point."

Amara asks, "And what makes you think that we won't make sure that your 'plans' get to work?"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "You should that in this situation that they would 'activate' if I didn't come back at a certain time or if something very 'unfortunate' happened to me and my mind." Seijirou says, "By the way, Kirito, I did have a nice visit from your sister, Suguha-san, or she would prefer the name of Sailor Celestial."

There are more shocked looks and Suguha says, with a glare, "I'm not surprised."

Kazuto says, with a glare, "However, you don't look like a guy that wants payback."

Seijirou replies, with a smile, "Not at all. However, I hope that you will be a little more 'forthcoming' when we meet in the future." Seijirou then says, gaining a very serious look, "And to make sure of that, I came personally to inform you of some horrible news. Sugou Nobuyuki has escaped from prison."

This hits everyone look a bomb and plenty of them yell out in unison, "What?!"

Kazuto shouts out, "That sicko escaped?!"

Seijirou says, "Believe me, I was shocked when I first heard about it and I was screaming on how it could have happened." Seijirou then takes out files from inside of his suit and he says, "And then I got these and trust me, if this is a joke, I don't get the punchline." When the group looks at what's inside of the files, they are flabbergasted at what they see.

Lita says, shocked, "Geez! It looks like someone took a big bite, chewed it up, and spit it out!"

Mina says, "No wonder he got out of that prison."

TK asks, curiously, "What prison, Mina-chan?"

Hotaru asks, "What could have done this?"

Michelle says, "That's a good question, Firefly."

Davis asks, "Who would want that insane madman?"

Kazuto responds, "The question is: What kind of unhanded and sinister people WOULDN'T want him?"

Asuna says, "That's a good point, Kirito-kun."

Serena says, "I have to agree. While those companies that were in contact with Sugou have backed down, but good, doesn't mean that they aren't still interested in his evil insanity."

Seijirou says, "And there are possibility of others that are interest in such 'insanity', but there is no evidence to suggest on that point. However, knowing a man like him, revenge is going to be his top priority."

Darien says, with a nod, "With someone like him, I am not surprised."

Seijirou says, "My superiors agree with me on that point and we are preparing for the worst case scenario. However, we believe that Sugou won't go after either the Tsukino or Kirigaya families just yet. He is a madman, but he isn't stupid."

Serena says, "No, far from it. And that's what makes him dangerous."

Davis says, "Dangerous and insane. What a deadly combination."

Ken says, "No kidding, Davis."

Tai says, with a nod, "Got that right."

Matt says, "What can he do? His 'research' is finished!"

Seijirou says, "While that may be true, it is possible that he try from scratch and he could have a good enough memory of his previous 'research' to add to that. He was obsessed with his work after all."

Serena says, "Obsession and control is number one for that monster."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "I agree."

Amara says, "However, it looks likes that he had some outside help. It was either to rescue him or take to be used for their purposes. However, we don't who 'they' are."

Davis asks, with a suspicious glare, "Do you want us to get involved?"

Seijirou says, "Heavens no! I'm just giving you fair warning as a good person should."

Suguha says, in a suspicious tone, "Really? Forgive me if I don't believe that."

Seijirou responds, with a sly smirk, "Would you have not keep yours and Miss Tsukino's secret?" Suguha growls as she reaches for her broach, but Serena and Kazuto make a motion for her to 'stand down'. Seijirou says, as he starts to turn away, "You have a right to think that I have my own agenda and I do, but it would be stupid and just plain suicide for me to endanger two of the most famous heroines of Japan. Much of the nation, if not the whole world, would be down my neck."

TK says, "That's true. You are quite 'beloved' by a good portion of the world's populous not just Japan."

Mimi says, with a nod, "If anyone put you, girls, in danger, the person that did that would be in big trouble."

Michelle says, with a smile, "That's a good point."

Amara says, with a sly smirk, "Yeah, it is." Seijirou gets a nervous expression from Amara's smirk and Amara says, "Okay, we'll let it go for now…" Amara then gains a deadly glare and she says, "However, if you do anything that will cause Dumpling more pain, you will beg for death before I'm done with you."

Darien says, a deadly glare in his eyes, "My love already suffered enough from her former uncle's actions and she is still suffering. Believe me, I won't have anyone cause any more 'distress' despite whatever consequences are for me."

Seijirou says, nervously, "Point taken, Shield-san."

Suguha asks, with a sly smirk, "By the way, I wonder why someone still in the military is doing in government…Lieutenant Colonel Kikuoka-san." The others are surprised especially Seijirou who looks at Suguha with wide-eyes.

Seijirou tells Kazuto, "You have a real smart sister, Kirito."

Suguha says, looking at Ami, "Let's just say that I have smart friends in all sorts of places, Seijirou-san."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Tokyu is giving Davis, Kari, and Suguha a tour of the area which proves to be the main headquarters and 'branch' of the Future Divers club.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I still don't get why a military man that's still on 'active duty' is part of the government and in fact, he is part of the branch that has to deal with technology. Something tells me that his interest in VRMMO involves the creation of new weapon systems and that doesn't give me a good feeling in which his interest in big brother and Serena especially since he knows about hers and my identities as Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial. Just in case, I think that I will be working to perfect my powers as the Solider of Reality and learn how to make Seijirou-san…forget a few things."_ As they continue on, three of them then notice a poster for 'Sword Art World' and they nod their heads secretly.

Kari asks, pointing to the poster, "Tokyu-san, what's that?"

Tokyu says, a bit nervously, "That? Well, it is our latest project."

Davis says, feigning ignorance, "Latest project? It kind of…"

Tokyu says, with a sigh, "I know, Davis-san. There were plenty of us that were against the project for obvious reasons, but we feel that if we want to put the final 'demons' of Sword Art Online to bed, we would have to do this. Plus, not only we will be honoring our fellow testers and the other players that died for Kayaba's madness, we feel that we are showing him and keeping him where he belongs: In his grave."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Not as much as you think, Tokyu-san."_ Suguha asks, "But there is more to it than that, right?"

Tokyu says, with a smile, "Actually, there is. We feel that Sword Art Online was indeed a radical and excellent change from your typical RPG."

Davis asks, "Because there was no magic and it used just Sword Skills meaning only hand to hand weapons type combat."

Tokyu says, with a nod, "That's right, Davis-san. It was incredible change from the typical RPG which had magic in one form or another in it. We, the former testers, really believed that it could work and like I said before, we wanted to honor our fellow testers and the other players by creating this game. We know that this is going to be controversial, but we felt in our hearts that we had to do so. Thankfully, with the former Argus and RCT Progress employees, we managed to get knowledge on SAO and with 'The Seed', it wasn't too hard to create our version of the game without any of the death involved of course."

Suguha says, with a nod, "No joke, Tokyu-san."

Tokyu says, "But that's not all. We've managed some changes to make sure that this game is shown to be different from that 'death trap'."

Kari asks, curiously, "What other changes are there to this game?"

Tokyu says, "Well, the original castle has been modified in which there are now one hundred smaller floating castles with 'castle' being a 'small world' onto itself."

Davis asks, amazed, "Really?"

Tokyu says, with a nod, "And at the top, there is the Ruby Palace where the final boss awaits."

Suguha asks, curiously, "We aren't club members, so, do you think that you are giving too much away to us?"

Tokyu responds, with a smile, "True, but you are fellow VRMMO players and I can tell that you understand how I and the others feel. And I'm a good judge of character."

Davis thinks in his mind, _"That may be true, bro, but there is so many people with you that you might miss a few 'bad eggs'."_

Suguha asks, with a smile, "Thank you, Tokyu-san. May I ask about the other differences between this game and that nightmare?"

Tokyu says, with a smile, "Well, we have added more Sword Skills including Archery Sword Skills for example and we found that there were special 'Unique Skills', Sword Skills that could only be held by one player like Duel Wielding and Mimic. Well, they aren't 'unique' anymore."

Kari asks, "You've made them available to all players?"

Tokyu says, with a nod, "Yes, but these are very special quests that won't be available right away. They are going to be later on in the game as you advance through each level going from one castle to the next where they are assembled together in what we call 'Aincrad City'."

Davis says, "Aincrad City? Sorry to be rude, dude, but that's not too original."

Tokyu says, with a nervous sweat drop, "Yeah, plenty of us said the same thing, Davis-san."

Suguha asks, "So, other than what you told us, it is pretty much a lot like the original Sword Art Online minus the death part, right?"

Tokyu says, with a nod, "You got it."

Kari says, with a smile, "Well, I think that it is great that you are honoring your former 'comrades' and the other players that suffered because of Kayaba."

Tokyu says, nodding and smiling, "Thank you, Kari-san. We believe that we are also honoring them by doing especially the friends that I lost to that asshole."

Tokyu's hands turn into fists and Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I can tell that he has truly lost friends to that jerk. He really believes in VRMMO and what he is doing here. If there are some kind of 'bad eggs' around here, they might ruin his dream and the dreams of those that founded this club. Well, I'm not going to let that happen. I swore that I never let 'another Sword Art Online' or 'another Kayaba' to ever emerge and I'm going to do my best to make sure that Tokyu-san's dream and club don't get used for evil purposes."_ As Kari, Davis, and Suguha continue to take the tour with Tokyu, they don't notice that the security cameras are focusing on them.

 _ **August 14, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of the Kirigaya home, we find Suguha inside of her room in which she is holding an Amusphere game card that's titled 'Sword Art World' on it causing her to sigh.

Suguha looks at a picture of Kazuto and herself and she thinks, _"I'm sorry, big brother. But you, Serena, and the others are still putting your lives back together after SAO and all of this isn't helping at all. I wish that Davis and Kari wouldn't come along since they are getting their lives back together after being here only days after returning from Rainbow Gardens, but they are stubborn. It must run in the families for all of our sakes. If you knew about this, you would be insisting to go with us if you couldn't convince us to back off. And with our luck, the others would be joining us. I can't let that happen. You've been already through too much. I know that this is selfish, but after what Kayaba had done, you deserve everything and something tells me, I bring these final 'monsters' to bed."_ Suguha then puts the card into her Amusphere rig, lies down on her bed, puts the Amusphere over her head, and once it is ready, she says, "Link start!" Soon after, her worlds turns into rainbow of colors as she sets off into another virtual world.

 _ **August 14, 2025, Sword Art World, Level 1**_

Inside of the world of Sword Art World, a new player teleports in and we find that she is as tall as Leafa with Leafa's blond hair and hairstyle, but she has human ears and her facial shape and eyes are perfect match for Suguha in which she is wearing a simple green sleeveless dress, green-brown fingerless gloves, a small one-handed sword attached to the left side of her skirt, and black boots that goes up to half of her lower legs. She blinks a few times and she looks around as well as looking at health bar in front of her virtual eyes which has the name Leafa, a health bar, and her current level on the lower right side of the health bar which displays her level as level one. As Leafa looks around, she finds thousands upon thousands of players overflowing and going around a city that looks exactly like the Town of Beginnings in SAO.

The player, obviously Suguha's Sword Art World avatar of Leafa, looks around and she thinks, _"This is…It looks exactly like the vision that I saw about the first day of Sword Art Online!"_ She starts to walk around and sees the sights causing her to think, _"Man! This exactly looks like the Town of Beginnings on New Aincrad in ALO, but then again, like this game, the Aincrad of ALO was based a lot on the original Aincrad of SAO. I'm just so amazed at how much it looks alike."_ She then looks at a nearby window, she sees her reflection, and she thinks, amazed, _"Is that me?!"_ Leafa looks over herself and she thinks, _"Whoa! This is really freaky! My avatar looks like a combination of Leafa and my real life self! Those are my eyes…Suguha Kiriguya's eyes with Leafa's hair! Well, I've got to say not bad, but then again, this is starter equipment anyway, so, I shouldn't have expected much."_

Just then a female voice shout out, "Leafa!" Leafa turns around to see two players, a male and a female, running towards and stopping in front of her.

The female player looks a lot like Kari, but her eyes are blue like Akari's eyes, light pink lips, and she has on a simple pink sleeveless dress, brown kneepads, and brown shoes with a weapon that looks like an Iron Rapier from SAO attached to her waist.

The male player looks a lot like Davis, but his spiky hair is a fiery red while his eyes are exactly like Davis' eyes in which he is wearing fiery red shirt with a brown leather chest plate over the shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with the same kind of small one-handed sword attached to a belt in a sheath across his waist.

Leafa asks, surprised, "Davis? Kari?"

The female player responds, in Kari's voice, "Yes and no. We're Dai and Akari here, remember?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right."

The male player, Davis' new Sword Art World avatar of Dai, says, with a whistle, "This place looks exactly like Town of Beginnings on New Aincrad."

Leafa says, "Considering this one and New Aincrad are based on the original from you-know-what, it isn't too surprising, but I'm still amazed at it."

Dai says, "Man! There are a lot of players here!"

The female player, Kari's new Sword Art World avatar of Akari, says, "I get what you are saying, Dai-kun. However, you have to remember this game was made in their club and all of these players are club members."

Leafa says, "Of which we are members of."

Dai and Akari nod their heads in agreement and the two of them look around causing Akari to say, "It doesn't look like anything strange is happening." However, after the three of them take three steps, the whole image of the virtual world becomes blank and white all around.

Dai tells Akari, "You were saying, Akari-chan?"

Leafa says, "Oh, boy." They look around, but it seems like everything and everyone, other than Leafa, Dai, and Akari, have become black and white until they see someone that looks like a 14 year old girl with short violet hair, light blue eyes, and wearing blue-green and white dress with brown sandals is looking at them.

Dai asks, "Huh?"

The young girl says, in an emotionless voice, "You have come."

Leafa asks, surprised, "What?"

The young girl says, emotionlessly, "There is great danger here. You must be careful, but the souls of the lost ones cry out here. They need their heroes and you have heard and answered their call. The bearers of the power of the dragon and eye of the Norse Ruins, but there are things that you can't see. Be careful of the evil within."

Kari asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

As the mysterious girl starts to fade away, Leafa says, pleadingly, "Wait!" However, before she can move, the girl vanishes and everything returns to normal in which Leafa, Dai, and Akari look at each other and immediately take off to an alleyway where they can be alone.

Dai asks, "Did everyone see that?"

Akari says, with a nod, "We did, Dai-kun."

Leafa says, "That girl…I saw her before…"

Dai and Akari give looks of surprise and Dai asks, nervously, "You did? Where?"

When Leafa explains about her dream, Akari says, "Okay, things are getting weird."

Dai asks, "When have they been 'normal' of us?"

Akari says, with a nod, "Good point, Dai-kun."

Leafa says, "That's the same girl from my dream. But I don't get why no one saw her or heard her. It was like we were taken to 'another zone' in this virtual world for a while."

Dai asks, "Are you sure that we weren't 'hallucinating' or something?"

Akari asks, "How can you 'hallucinate' in a virtual world, Dai-kun?"

Dai says, "Well, the Amusphere is sending signals to your brain right? It could send imagines to your eyes and ears making you 'see things' kind of like what's happening now and in other Full-Dive games."

Leafa says, "While you have a good point, Dai. I don't think that's some kind of 'virtual illusion'."

Akari says, "Same here."

Dai says, "Ditto. There is something 'weird' happening around here."

Leafa asks, "And what did she mean the 'bearers of the power of the dragons and eye of the Norse Ruins'?"

Akari responds, gaining realization, "The power of the Crimson Dragon and Ruin Eye!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right!"

Dai says, "Okay, I just got a majorly 'bad feeling' here."

Akari asks, "What did she mean by 'things that we can't see'?"

Leafa says, "I don't know, but we need to be careful here." Dai and Akari nod their heads in agreement in which the three of them return to the crowd of players walking through the streets of the virtual city while somewhere in the virtual sky, a bit of static appears before it fades away like nothing ever happened.

 **End of Chapter 12**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Chain of Broken Memories."**

Well, there is the end of the chapter, everyone! The original idea that I had for this arc of the story was the idea that Davis, Kari, and Suguha would be get sent into an alternate universe and into the bodies or should I say, virtual avatars of their counterparts in which they experience their own version of SAO similar to the original **Sailor Moon Online** , but with quite some differences. However, when I saw the preview for 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization', a brand new plotline came to my mind and I think that it is better than the original plotline that I had in mine. But tell me what you think of this plot as you follow it, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Chain of Broken Memories

With the start of this chapter, this arc of my fanfiction starts now and I think that you get the idea on what's going to happen, but if you really want to know, you are going to have read and find out, fans! Like I said in the last chapter, I had a different idea, but the preview for the newest Sword Art Online game inspired me on this new idea and personally, I think that it made sense that my original idea. I hope that you like it, everyone! Now, before I would start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 12, 2025, ALO, Yggdrasil City**_

Within Yggdrasil City, we are inside of the home of Kirito and Asuna where Leafa is talking with them and Kirito and Asuna give gasps of shock at what Leafa is telling them.

Asuna asks, shocked, "You are quitting ALO?"

Leafa responds, "No, Asuna. It isn't like that. I'm going to be not playing the game for a while and I've already paid for the upcoming months to keep my account."

Kirito asks, a bit suspiciously, "Sugu, what are you planning to do?"

Leafa tells Kirito, mentally quite nervously, "It's nothing, big brother. We've just been so busy lately and I need to prepare for the new year at school as well as the upcoming kendo matches."

Kirito asks Leafa, suspicious tone in his voice, "Really?"

Leafa yells out, annoyed, "Yes, I am! Okay, I get it! I have been a bit 'testy' lately!"

Kirito tells Leafa, "Testy isn't the word that I call you, Leafa."

Leafa says, annoyed, "Look, big brother…"

Kirito tells Leafa, "It's okay, Leafa. We've all been under stress lately. I trust you."

Leafa asks, surprised, "You do?"

Kirito tells Leafa, with a smile, "What kind of question is that? I'm your brother and of course I can trust you, Leafa."

Leafa thinks in her mind, nervously and drolly, _"Thanks a lot, big brother. I feel so much better."_

Asuna tells Leafa, with a smile, "Kirito-kun is right. You have been a trusted friend and we know that you have going through a lot lately. However, we're here for you."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Thanks, Asuna." Leafa then brings out her menu and she uses it to log out in which she vanishes in classic fashion in which Kirito gets a concerned look on his face.

Asuna asks Kirito, "Kirito-kun, what's wrong?"

Kirito says, "I just got a bad feeling, Asuna."

Asuna tells Kirito, "I know that you are worried about Leafa. She has been strange lately due to the fact that she and Kayaba share a horrible 'past history' and it has grown worse since Kayaba and her battled in Rainbow Gardens, but I'm sure that she will okay."

Kirito tells Asuna, "I hope so, Asuna. I really hope so." Within Kirito's mind, the image of Aincrad comes to his mind and he sees the souls of who died in SAO drag Leafa into it in which he thinks in his mind, _"I just hope that this dream is just a dream. But why is it haunting me so much?"_

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 13:** **Chain of Broken Memories**

 _ **August 14, 2025, Sword Art World, Level 1**_

Within the first of the one hundred floating castles that make up the virtual world of Sword Art World, the VRMMO run by the VRMMO club 'Future Divers' that's based on the infamous Sword Art Online, the death game that killed nearly four thousand lives, Leafa, Dai, and Akari, in their current Sword Art World/SAW avatars, are out in the fields outside of one of the towns and taking care of one of the monsters, which looks like a two-headed wolf.

The two of them dodge a sonic wave attack and Akari shouts out, "I've got it!" Akari then uses three **Linears** in which quick session and the wolf monster shatters into multiple polygons.

Dai says, with a smile, "Great job as usual, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a smile, "Couldn't have done it without you, Dai-kun."

Leafa says, "I've got to say that this world is quite harder than the monsters on New Aincrad even."

Dai says, "Not to mention that this 'level' is bigger."

Akari says, "Well, remember what they said, each 'level' of the game is actually its own castle. It is smaller than the original Aincrad or even New Aincrad, but each castle is like its own little world."

Dai says, with a smile, "Not a bad twist."

Leafa says, bringing up her own menu, "And we've been here barely a short time. It is still the same day."

Dai says, with a smile, "Yeah. It felt like days have pasted here."

Akari tells Dai, "Technically, days have past, Dai-kun. Well, in game time, they have found a way to make time go faster in this world compared to the real world. It is kind of like…"

Dai says, with a smile, "Dragonball and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in which a year in that dimension is just a day on the 'outside'."

Leafa asks, "Anime fan?"

Akari says, with a giggle, "There was more than just gaming in Rainbow Gardens, Leafa."

Dai retorts, with a smile, "What? Can you blame me?"

Akari says, with a smile, "No, Dai-kun. We can't."

Leafa says, "Well, it is a good thing that they made sure to put a double timer for this world compared to the real world much like ALO through that's different since ALO runs on a sixteen hour day."

Dai says, "While this place makes you experience days in just minutes to hours."

Leafa says, with a serious tone, "Well, we have an important mission here."

Dai says, "No joke, Leafa."

Akari says, curiously, "Are we sure that something is wrong? This place may look similar to 'that game', but it doesn't seem like that and the people of this club…"

Leafa says, "I know, Akari. However, you have to remember that the people of Argus were the same way. All of them were good people just doing their jobs and none of them had a single idea of Kayaba's wicked plans…until it was too late."

Dai says, "Yeah, he was the one 'bad egg' that brought Argus down with his evil actions. And that's what it could be for this place. If there is one 'bad egg', it could be like Argus and SAO all over again."

Akari asks, worried, "You don't think?"

Leafa says, looking over her menu, "Our logout buttons are still working so far, but keep a close eye on them. While Amusphere can't be used like the NervGear, it doesn't mean that they haven't figured out way to get by the defenses to do things much worse."

Akari asks, a bit nervously, "Worse?"

Dai says, "The Amusphere is safer, but it doesn't mean that it is full-proof, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a nod, "I know."

Leafa says, "And remember, our powers may not work here. Serena might have been able to access her powers at the last moment, but she had a tap deep in order to gain a connection to her powers despite them more connected to her crystal and star seed than her body."

Dai says, "Well, doesn't the Sailor Scout powers enhanced physical and spiritual strength? Maybe because she had no 'physical strength' to 'power up' is the reason that she couldn't use her powers for all those years in SAO."

Leafa says, "Yeah, I had to ask Ami about that. She told me that she designed the pods that they were going to use to enter SAO with 'connectors' to allow them to access their powers in SAO through with SAO not having magic, there was a possibility that it still might not have worked. She said that the 'power thing' had to be connected with 'mind set' and 'rules of the world', but I can't really recall."

Dai says, "Well, anyway, we should keep going." Leafa and Akari nod their heads in agreement and start to head off to the next town in which a 'distortion' forms behind them, but quickly vanishes before Leafa and Dai in the direction that it came from.

Akari asks them, "What's wrong?"

Leafa says, with a shrug, "Nothing, Akari. I thought that I sensed something."

Dai says, "Guess all over our 'cautious talk' got our nerves."

Leafa says, "Well, let's just be careful." Dai and Akari nod their heads in agreement and the three of them walk off, but they can't help to have a small nagging feeling in them which doesn't go away, however, they can somewhat ignore for the time being.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Within Dicey Café, we find Andrew, Ryoutarou, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko assembled together inside of Dicey Café and talking about things.

Keiko says, "It has been a while since we have seen Suguha."

Rika asks, "So, she said that she was going to prepare for the new school year and upcoming kendo matches? And you believed her?"

Kazuto says, "Look, I know that she was lying…"

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "You knew? Why didn't you press her?"

Kazuto responds, "Sugu has been really stressed out lately and yes, I remember why as well as she caused quite a bit of trouble. I really don't get why she is taking a break from ALO in which she is able to do kendo and other stuff while still playing ALO due to its being a skill-based game and she loves to fly there."

Rika says, "Well, she can fly in the real world too."

Kazuto says, "Well, she said personally that her wings in ALO only cost money. Her wings out here…cost blood."

Ryoutarou says, "Guess she is still kicking herself since one of Kayaba's goals was to force her to awaken as Sailor Celestial and that Etherion power of hers."

Andrew says, "Man! I never knew that such stuff existed!"

Asuna says, "It sounds like an incredible power."

Kazuto says, "Based on what Trista said, it is one of the most powerful forces in the universe other than Serena's Silver Crystal and a power that many have desired."

Ryoutarou says, "The power of creation, huh? It isn't too surprising, bro."

Andrew says, "And Kayaba, as their so-called 'daddy', used her to create the original Aincrad back in the Silver Millennium which caused people on Earth to get fearful of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance which allowed that 'demon', Metallia, to corrupt them and cause the downfall of the Silver Millennium."

Kazuto says, "That's about the gist of it."

Ryoutarou says, with a snort, "And he may a good sized repeat of his 'disaster' with SAO. He used us as pawns in order for force your sister to awaken."

Rika says, with a droll tone, "Don't remind us, Klein."

Keiko asks, "What does he want with Suguha?"

Kazuto says, "That's a good question. I think that it has to do with her Etherion powers, but he also has designs on Davis and Kari. He was the one that got them trapped in Rainbow Gardens for about as long as we were trapped in SAO."

Asuna asks, "Do you have any ideas?"

Kazuto says, "I can't be sure, Asuna."

Rika says, "Can you be really sure that your sister will be okay? She doesn't seem deterred about falling into any 'trap' that Kayaba made for her."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Well, Sugu isn't the one to back down from a fight and she doesn't care if it is a trap too. Sugu always has been fighter in two lifetimes."

Rika says, with a smile, "Yeah, she is that kind of girl."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Suguha is really awesome."

Asuna says, smiling as well, "She is quite a girl."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Yeah, I've got to say so."

Rika asks, with a smirk and a glare, "Oh, really?"

Kazuto glares at Ryoutarou and he says, nervously, "Whoa! Whoa, man! I don't see your sis that way!"

Andrew says, with a grin, "Better not, bro." Kazuto then prepares to take another sip of some iced tea in a glass cup and then unexpectedly and mysterious, the glass cup gains a crack.

Ryoutarou says, "Whoa!"

Rika asks, confused, "What just happened?"

Kazuto says, "I don't know."

Andrew says, "Hey, bro, that's not a good sign. I know that cup was quite strong and you weren't gripping it too hard."

Kazuto tells Andrew, "You actually believe in that kind of stuff Andrew."

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "Yo, bro. That cup just broke unexpectedly and it was tough."

Keiko asks, "Do you think that something bad is going to happen?"

Rika responds, "No way, Keiko! It is just a silly myth!" Rika says, a bit nervously, "I think."

Kazuto gets a 'bad feeling' in his heart and Asuna says, seeing the concern on his voice, "Kirito-kun, are you okay?"

Kazuto responds, "Yeah, I'm okay." However, deep down, Kazuto isn't so sure because he has a terrible theory that something is wrong and he really hopes that he is wrong.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Sword Art World, Level One Dungeon**_

Within the main dungeon of the first 'castle' of Sword Art World, Leafa, Dai, and Akari with Akari having a simple longbow and quiver attached to her back along with her rapier attached to the side of her skirt, but Akari's rapier is now what looks like a white version of Asuna's Wind Fleuret with Leafa having a grey version of Anneal Blade that her brother and Usagi used in the early floors of SAO along with a white short curved sword while Dai also has a grey version of the Anneal Blade used by Kirito and Usagi while he also has a pouch containing the best kind of throwing knives in this early part of the game.

Akari asks, "Don't you think that we are using too many weapons?"

Leafa says, "You might have a good point, but based on what I heard, I'm going to need to have a high level with one-handed sword skills in order to even take the test that gives you Duel Wielding in this game."

Dai says, "Good idea to get started early on."

Leafa says, "However, you might have point, Akari. We should manage our skill slots well."

Dai asks, "How many do you have?"

Akari responds, "Half-a-dozen so far since I'm level fifteen."

Leafa says, "Same here."

Dai says, "Ditto." The group then sees a safe zone up ahead and Dai says, "Safe zone, up ahead."

Leafa says, with a nod of recognition, "Let's go." The group head over to the safe zone and take a breather to go over their menus.

Akari says, "Man, it is amazing that we have gotten so far in just first few days that this game has come out."

Leafa says, "Well, you have got to remember that game time and 'real world time' are different like Rainbow Gardens."

Dai says, "Or the Digi-World before you and the original Digidestined defeated the Dark Masters, Kari-chan."

Akari says, "Yeah. However, it makes me wonder on how they were able to allow people to experience days of game time while barely hours pass in the real world. It shouldn't be possible to accelerate the senses like this."

Dai says, "Well, before ALO, you couldn't fly without getting yourself into a 'virtual machine'."

Leafa says, "That's actually a good point. Big brother told me that before ALO, in order to fly in the virtual world, you have to get into some kind of machine like an airplane or helicopter. At the time, plenty of the aspects of the 'real world' had to follow into the 'virtual world'. You couldn't fly with wings on your back that didn't exist in real life. When ALO came out and you were able to fly on your own wings, it was the main reason that ALO became so popular."

Akari says, with a nod of her head, "You have a point there, Leafa. So, it is possible to make 'game time' different from 'real time'."

Leafa says, "Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that. ALO runs on a sixteen hour day, but it still follows the 'laws of time' of 'reality'. I don't really think we can do something like Rainbow Gardens just yet outside of the old console games."

Akari says, "You have a point, Leafa."

Dai says, "Hard to believe that something bad will happen. I mean, we saw plenty of players revive at the revival station in the Town of Beginnings."

Leafa says, "True, but it doesn't mean that something else isn't going on here. If there is something going on, I don't think that want it public like SAO was."

Akari says, "So, whatever they do, they might focus on a few people? Well, that makes sense."

Dai says, "I know that we have got to stop them, but that's like finding a needle in a haystack. Well, it never stopped us before."

Akari says, with a giggle, "Dai-kun…"

The three of them then get to work on their menus and Dai says, "Man! It is pretty cool that we are starting out with three skill windows and we get one for every five levels with a level cap of three hundred!"

Leafa says, "Well, this game is supposed to be even harder than SAO and even New Aincrad in ALO. The only reason that we are in the dungeons so quickly due to the 'time acceleration' with days and weeks in here being just minutes and hours 'out there'."

Dai says, "Yeah, even so. This game is really living up to the hype."

Akari says, with a nod, "It's tough despite all of the new skills and you have long range attacks due to Archery Skills."

Dai says, "Through it seems weird for a game that has no magic and rely on close range combat weapons to have long range weapons."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Actually, it does, Dai. Remember, back in the 'old days', before gunpowder, people actually used more than just spears, swords, and daggers. There were slings, bows and arrows in the form of longbows and crossbows, and in a larger scale, catapults of all shapes and sizes. In fact, this game shows the 'real World of Swords' better than SAO or at least, it is what I think."

Akari says, "That's a good point, Leafa."

Leafa says, "Okay, let's check our skills."

Dai says, "Well, I have One-Handed Sword Skills, Search, Hiding, Blade Throwing, and Leather Equipment."

Akari says, "I have Rapier, Archery, and Light Metal Equipment."

Leafa says, "I have One-Handed Sword Skills, One-Handed Curved Sword Skills, Search, Acrobatics, and Leather Equipment myself."

Akari asks, "Do you think that we are being overly prepared?"

Leafa says, "Can't be too careful, Akari. Plus, back in the 'old days', there are plenty of instants that Archers also used backup close range weapons."

Dai says, with a nod, "Good point." After they are done with their menus, they continue on through the dungeon which they don't notice a shimmer some distance away from them.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

Tokyu is with some of his fellow club members, including former SAO beta testers and former Argus personal, as they are discussing something.

Tokyu asks, "You are kidding me, right?"

One of his club members responds, "We wish that we were, but it is true. One of our GM is in a coma during an inspection of the game."

Another club member says, "But it doesn't make any sense! The logs show that he logged out at that time!"

A third club member says, "We know. We had personal all over the world check those logs and there isn't even spam in the files."

Tokyu says, "Calm down, everyone."

The first club member shouts out, "Calm down! Tokyu, this was supposed to be our game! A game that would finally put the 'final demons' from SAO, which was supposed to be an awesome new adventure along with the NervGear which was turned into a nightmare by that fiend, Kayaba, in which he was using us, the beta testers of SAO, to perfect his wretched 'death game'. He betrayed us and the world. We did this to bury Kayaba for good!"

Tokyu says, with a serious tone, "I know, my friend!" Tokyu says, "And I know that we can't stop the game to do a major 'work over'."

The second club member says, "And the thing is, our GM is just fine. From what the doctors that we have, there is no damage to his body at all."

Tokyu says, "However, I want to make sure that he is okay and I want to double to triple check everything. This is our game and we can't let anything happen."

The third child member says, "Good idea, Tokyu."

As they discuss about what to do, Tokyu thinks in his mind, _"I don't like this. I don't like this at all. It may just be isolated incident, but I'm not liking what's happening. The Amusphere can never kill anyone and we have improved security, but it doesn't mean that it is foolproof and it doesn't mean that the Amusphere doesn't have to do anything directly to kill someone. I can't let 'another SAO' happen and it won't happen on my watch especially not with the game that we, the former SAO beta testers, dreamed up of in order to put the final 'ghosts' of SAO to bed for good."_

 _ **August 15, 2025, Sword Art World, Level One Dungeon**_

Back inside of Sword Art World, Leafa, Dai, and Akari are taking on monsters that look like Kobold Troopers wearing samurai style armor and they are called Kobold Samurai Soldiers in which Akari uses long range Archery Skills to weaken and disorient the monsters with Leafa and Dai taking the fight to them with basic One-Handed Sword Skills and One-Handed Curved Sword Skills and shatter into data polygons in which the three of them look over the experience, money, and items that they have gained from the fight.

Dai says, "Nasty creeps."

Akari says, "Remember, they are demi-human type monsters which means that they can use basic sword skills."

Leafa says, "Making them big trouble."

Dai says, with a grin, "Nothing that we can't handle."

Leafa says, "Don't get too cocky, Dai. If we let our guard down, we're the ones that are going to get clobbered."

Akari says, "Leafa is right, Dai-kun."

Dai says, with a smile, "I know." The three of them continue through the dungeon which is a lot like a maze and all of them get a bad feeling as they keep going deeper.

Leafa asks, "Are any of you…?"

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah, I got a chill."

Akari asks, "How could we…?"

Leafa says, "You have to remember that ALO was based on SAO and it was really real, so, this world can feel the same way."

Dai says, "But something tells me that this 'chill' isn't 'normal' for this world and this place isn't 'normal'." The three of them are on guard and when they emerge at the end of a passageway in the dungeon, the three of them felt like they have gone through a field which then a massive humanoid behemoth of a Minotaur, wearing ancient Chinese style armor and wielding two Chinese style swords, is right before them.

Akari asks, stunned, "What is that?"

Leafa says, "It says: The Ancient Duel Minotaur?! Wait a minute! In SAO, the word 'the' was only used for boss monsters!"

Dai asks, shocked, "A boss monster?! What the heck is a boss monster doing here?"

Leafa says, "I don't know, but look out!" The three of them then barely dodge a strike from Ancient Duel Minotaur and Leafa says, "I can't a read on him! He must be a higher level boss monster!"

Dai yells out, stunned, "What the heck is a higher level boss monster doing here?"

Akari says, "I don't know, Dai-kun, but we don't stand a chance!"

Leafa says, "Akari's right! Run!" Dai wanted to argue, but he decides not to argue with his girlfriend and other female friend in which they try to make an escape, however, the instant that they got into a passageway, they return back to the same place.

Akari asks, "What's going on?"

Leafa says, "Big trouble in the form of we're trapped!"

Dai says, "It looks like we have to fight!"

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, it's too strong for us!"

Dai says, "I know, but we don't have a choice! We can't get killed here! If this higher level monster is here in this 'first level dungeon', then this is big trouble!"

Leafa says, "Dai is right! We have no choice and if this powerful monster is here on the lower floor when it isn't supposed to be then we were right! If we die in here, we can't be sure what could happen!" Leafa draws her sword and Akari draws her bow in which they barely manage to dodge another sword attack from massive boss monster. Leafa and Dai make sure that the monster is focused on them in which Akari fires her bow and arrows at the boss monster, but they have little effect on him. Leafa and Dai keep attacking back and forth to find any weak spots, but they don't find any.

Akari says, "There doesn't seem to be any weak spots!"

Leafa says, "Keep moving and keep firing, Kari!"

Dai says, "We can't give in!" The fight continues in which Dai barely manages to deflect a sword skill, but the backlash of the attack causing him to lose over one-quarter of his health.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Oh, crap! Even if we manage to deflect his blows, they have such strength that cause us to lose health anyway! We can't take a direct hit!"_ The three of them continue to try to fight back against the high-level and high-powered boss monster, but they only make a small dent in his multiple HP gauges while they have lost much of their health. However, Akari then has her arrow hit a jewel on its forehead and it roars out in pain.

Akari asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Dai says, "The jewel on its forehead! That's the weak spot!"

Leafa says, "We did it!" However, Ancient Duel Minotaur unleashes a sneak attack with hidden knives in its armored wrists and Akari is impaled causing her HP to hit zero in which her avatar shatters into virtual pixels.

Dai yells out, horrified, "Kari-chan, no!" Ancient Duel Minotaur then uses this moment to throw one of his giant swords like a boomerang in which both Leafa and Dai are cleaved causing them to lose the last of their health in which they suffer the same fate as Akari.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Juuban, Crown Fruit Parlor**_

Inside of Crown Fruit Parlor, Darien and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts are enjoying themselves and talking about their plans for the new school through Serena does it begrudgingly, but a horrible 'pain' hits her and she puts her hand on her heart.

Darien asks her, seeing this, "What's wrong, love?"

Serena says, her breathing becoming heavy, "It feels…It feels like someone important to me is in horrible trouble."

Raye asks, "Are you sure that it isn't the several smoothies that you had Meatball Head?"

Lita says, "Yeah, you did eat quite a bit."

Serena responds, shaking her head, "No, it feels like something horrible happened to someone important to me." Just then Raye gasps as images of Leafa, Dai, and Akari appear in her mind and they fall into some kind of black hole with a group of 'dark figures' in the background along with the strange girl that they saw when they started Sword Art World.

Hotaru asks Raye, seeing her reaction, "Raye?"

When they look at Raye, Amara says, "You had a vision."

Raye responds, with a serious tone, "A real bad one. Meatball Head was right because one of the people in trouble is her 'royal sister'."

Serena yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Raye responds, "I'm not sure what my vision means, but we need to find Suguha, Davis, and Kari right now! Let's move!" Immediately, the group leaps to their feet and run out the door in which Serena is preying that she and Raye are completely wrong.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, minus Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners, are with Jun and enjoying lunch when Tai, Jun, Yolei, Ken, and TK get a massive feeling of dread in their hearts and they give that kind of expression.

The others see this and Sora asks, "What's wrong?"

Tai says, "I just got a horrible feeling…"

Matt asks, confused, "A what?"

Ken says, "Something happened to Davis…"

The others that didn't get the 'horrible feeling' gasp and TK says, "And Kari too…"

Jun says, dread in her voice, "Squirt, what's going on? This…"

Patamon asks, "TK, are you sure?"

Hawkmon tells Yolei, "It might just nerves."

Yolei yells out, strongly, "No, this isn't just nerves, Hawkmon! Something's wrong! I know it!"

Mimi says, "Easy, Yolei."

Soon after, Jun runs away and she yells out, "I have get back to my house!"

Matt says, "Wait! Jun!" Matt runs after his girlfriend and SAO in-game wife in which the others run after her with plenty of them wondering what's going while also having a major 'bad feeling'.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Sword Art World**_

Leafa, Dai, and Jun are trapped what looks like an endless hole in which they can't seem to move or even speak.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"What's going on? Can't move…Why haven't we revived already?"_ Leafa, Dai, and Akari then looks to see what looks like two 'energy lines' connected to their backs.

Dai thinks in his mind, _"What the heck?!"_

Akari thinks in her mind, _"What are those?"_ Just then Leafa, Dai, and Akari gasp as they see what looks like 'ropes' heading towards them, but just as they reach them, they shatter apart in which the strange girl that they saw when they entered this virtual world appear.

Leafa thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That's…"_

The girl looks at them and a female voice, deep and lovely teenage girl's voice, says, solemnly, **"I'm sorry. I can't let them get you. You are their hope. You are the only hope of stopping 'him'. Forgive me for the suffering that I must make you endure."** The girl then creates some kind of 'energy sword' and cuts the energy lines in which Leafa, Dai, and Akari gasp as they feel some kind of immense 'separation' of some kind before the girl transfers a small piece of 'energy' into them before they are flung into a gateway. A bit later, they are inside of the Blackiron Palace of Sword Art World in which Leafa, Dai, and Akari appear inside a chamber known as the Chamber of Revival besides a statue of the original Aincrad and a massive white marble tablet with names engraved on it. All of them then collapse to the ground and they are unconscious for a brief moment, but the three of them wake up to see a male and female player in front of them.

The female player asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Leafa says, woozily, "Peachy…"

The male player says, "What happened to you? It looks like you were revived just like we were, but you look like you went through the ringer."

Dai says, weakly, "Thanks a lot, pal. We just got our asses handed to us by a boss monster that shouldn't be a dungeon outside of a boss room."

The two players give shocked looks and female player asks, "A boss monster within the dungeon and not the boss chamber?"

The male player asks, with a smirk, "Did you guys get your butt kicked in the dungeon and don't want to admit it?"

Leafa and Dai give him a 'death glare' and Leafa asks, drolly, "Want to duel us and find out tough guy?"

The male player says, nervously, "Never mind!"

Akari says, "We'll be okay."

The female player says, with a nod, "Maybe you should log out and take a rest."

Leafa says, "Thanks for the advice. We'll think about it." Soon after, the male and female player left leaving Leafa, Dai, and Akari alone in the chamber.

Dai asks, "What the heck just happened?"

Akari says, "I don't know myself, Dai."

Leafa says, "That wasn't like regular revival. I should know. During my time in the original ALO, I went through that myself. Let's just say that I don't want to talk about it."

Akari responds, "Please don't."

Dai says, "Okay, something is really up with this game."

Leafa says, "Yeah. Let's find a place to talk without causing a scene." Akari and Dai nod their heads in agreement and they walk to another part of the Town of Beginnings in which they discuss what happened.

Dai says, "Oh, man! That was real weird!"

Akari says, "It felt like we were getting dragged into…who knows what!"

Leafa says, "I know and it looks like that girl wasn't any kind of illusion."

Dai asks, "What I would like to know is what did that girl to do us?"

Akari says, with a nod, "Dai-kun is right. I feel a bit strange."

Leafa says, "Same here." Leafa says, "Anyway, we were right to think that there is something going on. I think that we should log out and plan our next move." Leafa brings her menu and pushes the logout button, but then an error screen appears in front of it. Leafa asks, stunned, "What?"

Dai says, "I don't like that Leafa."

Akari asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Leafa says, "This is what's wrong, Akari." She switches her screen to visible mode and shows the error sign which says: 'Error! Registered player has already off-line.'

Dai asks, stunned, "Wait a minute! What? Isn't it saying that you have already logged out?"

Leafa says, "No kidding, Dai." Leafa then gasps and she says, "Dai! Akari! Try to logout and don't argue!"

Dai and Akari call out their menus and when they get the same error sign, Akari says, very concerned tone in her voice, "It is the same for me!"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "Ditto."

Leafa says, "Let's contact the game masters now!" Leafa then uses her menu to try to contact the GM of Sword Art World, but there is another error sign that says: 'Error! Connection failed. Please try again.'

Akari says, "That's seriously not good." Dai and Akari try and Leafa tries again, but all of them get the same error sign over and over again.

Dai says, seriously, "This is a major case of déjà vu."

Akari says, stunned, "We're trapped."

Leafa says, drolly and nervousness in her expression, "Oh, great."

Dai hugs Akari and he tells her, "Kari-chan, we'll get through this. I promise that we will. We've survived Rainbow Gardens and we will survive this."

Leafa says, with a determined tone, "That's right. I found my way back home while trapped in Rainbow Gardens and you did too! We survived a living virtual world! We can't let ourselves be beaten by a game! Our families beat Kayaba's death game and we can beat this!"

Dai and Akari nod their heads in agreement and Dai says, "Leafa's right! We survived before and we can do it again!"

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Sorry, Kazuto. You, too, sis. I guess that I won't be coming home right away. Take care of mom and Serena-onee-chan for me until I finish this."_ Leafa says, "We had better find a place for a while and think about our next move. We're going to be stuck here for a while and remember, this game runs on 'accelerated time' in which one day here may be just minutes."

Akari responds, with a nod, "Right." Akari thinks in her mind, _"I'm sorry, Tai. But Dai-kun and I have survived two years in Rainbow Gardens and we'll survive her until we can find our way home."_ Soon after, Leafa, Dai, and Akari take off into the distance not knowing that some distance away, on a rooftop in the Town of Beginnings, the same girl that they saw is watching over them and a tear comes down her right eye. She wipes it away, looks at the water from her eyes curiously, and she vanishes through a teleportation effect.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Right now, Kazuto is heading home in which he notices that the window to Suguha's room is open in which he can see a faint sight of a figure standing up in Suguha's room.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Suguha?"_ Kazuto enters his home through the yard in which he is shocked to see the Outer Sailor Scouts and Trivia waiting for him.

Sailor Saturn says, solemnly, "Kazuto."

A major feeling of dread comes over him and he asks, "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Neptune says, plainly, "Come with us to your sister's room."

Kazuto asks, concerned, "What do you mean? What happened to Sugu?"

Sailor Uranus says, gripping something in her hand, "This." She then displays the Sword Art World Amusphere game cartridge to him and he gasps in shock in which he immediately runs past them into the house to Suguha's room only to find her in a comatose state with her Amusphere still on her head with Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Sailor Scouts in the room.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

The others look at Kazuto and Sailor Moon says, her face wet from crying tears, "Kazuto."

Kazuto yells out, "Serena, what happened? What's happened with Sugu? What was that game cartridge that Amara showed me?"

Sailor Mercury says, "We believe that Suguha went to investigate a private VRMMO developed for use by a club known as Future Drivers."

Kazuto asks, "Wait! Future Drivers? You mean the club found to the protection and 'correct advancement' of VRMMO technology by the former SAO players that didn't join the retail version of the game?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "You get around."

Tuxedo Mask says, "It seems like they created a game based on Sword Art Online called 'Sword Art World' in order to put the final 'demons' of SAO to bed."

Kazuto says, "Oh, shit. Don't tell me."

Sailor Mercury says, "She joined their club to investigate the game since she got strange e-mails about it."

Kazuto asks, "Strange e-mails?"

Sailor Mercury says, looking over Suguha's prone form, "She's alive, but her mind and spirit aren't inside of her body anymore."

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Mercury says, "It is exactly what happened to her, Davis, and Kari when they got trapped in Rainbow Gardens."

Kazuto asks, "But why…?"

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "You know why, Kazuto."

Kazuto says, with tears forming his eyes, "Sugu, you idiot…how could you be…Sugu!" Kazuto falls to his knees and he pounds the floor.

Tuxedo Mask says, "We're going to get her back. She found her way home before and she can do it again. Believe in her, Kazuto."

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "We do, Tuxedo Mask. We just…We have no idea…I don't know if I can…" Sailor Moon then starts to cry on Tuxedo Mask's chest.

Sailor Mars says, "This isn't the time, Meatball Head! We have to get her body to the hospital right away and we had better leave the Amusphere on."

Sailor Venus asks, "But it's disconnected and remember what Mercury said! She's here, but no one is home! Why?"

Kazuto says, getting himself off the floor, "So she has a way home." As the Outer Sailor Scouts, Kazuto tells Sailor Pluto, "Contact Seijirou."

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "Are you serious?"

Kazuto yells out, "Damn right I am! I don't care what it takes! I'm getting my sister home!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Do it."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Of course."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, as he looks at Suguha's comatose form, _"I'm not going to lose you, Sugu! I lost too many people 'over there' and Serena's heart may never fully heal from what Kayaba has done in which Sugou nearly took Asuna from me. I won't lose anyone! I will NEVER lose anyone precious to me ever again!"_

 _ **August 15, 2025, Sword Art World, Level One Boss Room**_

At this time, Leafa, Dai, and Akari are with a group of 77 other players as they take on a massive monster that looks like Illfang the Kobold Lord, but he is wearing samurai style armor that looks like something that a Daimyo and he is wielding a powerful kitana blade in which the players with archery and throwing knife skills are aiming at the weak points in his armor including his exposed face since he doesn't have a face mask while the ones with swords, shields, and other close range weapons take the fight to the close range monster.

Dai says, "Man, this dude is nasty!"

Akari says, "No kidding, Dai-kun!"

Leafa says, "Watch out for the Kitana Sword Skills!" The massive boss monster, Illfang the Daimyo Kobold, unleashing a nasty series of attacks that managed to 'kill' three of the players.

Dai says, with a sneer, "Damn it!"

Leafa says, with a serious tone, "That's enough of this!" Leafa then charges in with other players shouting at her not to do anything crazy, but Leafa manages to sense where the attacks are coming from and strikes a final critical blow in which the boss monster roars as it shatters into pieces. Soon after, the players got small screens showing the experience and money gained from the defeat of the boss monster as the words 'Congratulations' appears above them in which the large group of players celebrate their victory.

Dai, Leafa, and Akari come together and Dai says, in a whisper, "Man! He was a tough jerk."

Leafa says, in a whisper, "Well, they made all of the monsters stronger than the ones in SAO and even New Aincrad on ALO."

Akari says, in a whisper, "And remember, this is the boss of the first castle."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Don't remind me, Kari. We have a LONG way to go."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "You were really great!" Dai, Akari, and Leafa quickly turn to see a female player run over to them.

This young lady has lavender hair which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her chest area, red-violet eyes that could be mistaken for pink eyes in the right light/shade, a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. Her legs are covered by plum stockings that go up to cover most of her thighs and violet high-heeled ankle high boots.

Akari asks, nervously, "Hello?"

The female player responds, "Oops! I'm Strea, nice to meet you!"

Dai says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Strea. I'm Dai."

Leafa says, "I'm Leafa."

Akari says, "And I'm Akari, Dai's girlfriend."

The female player, Strea, says, "Wow, Akari. You are so beautiful and I would see why anyone would date you."

Akari says, a bit nervously, "Thank you…I think." Just then Dai and Akari yelp as Strea hugs them and forces their faces onto her ample cleavage surprising Leafa.

Leafa yells out, stunned, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Strea responds, with a smile and a bubbly tone of voice, "I'm hugging them! Isn't it cute? I think so!"

Leafa gives a flabbergasted expression and Leafa yells out, "No, I don't think that's cute!"

Strea replies, "You don't?"

Leafa says, "Yes, I do."

Strea says, with a smile and bubbly tone, "You are just angry that you were left out! Okay!" Strea lets go of Dai and Akari and hugs Leafa in a very bone crushing hug despite her not having any actual bones in her virtual avatar. Plenty of the other players were watching this and they were snickering and having a fun laugh at the three's expense.

Leafa yelps out, "Please let me go…"

Strea says, with a smile, "Okay!"

When Strea let's go of Leafa, Akari asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Leafa thinks in her mind while looking at Strea, _"Who or what is she? She would have to build her strength stats to insane levels to get so strong."_ Later on, the group then goes through the door on the other side of the room in which when they exit out of the boss room to the get to the next level, the players find themselves going through a see-through tunnel where everyone looks outside to see the many 'Mini-Aincrads' that make up this virtual world.

Akari says, amazed, "There is so many of them!"

Dai says, "Yeah. And we have only managed to get the first one, but then again, it has only been about a day or two back home, I think."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Being stuck in here, there is a good chance that you are going to lose track in time. Heck, even if you weren't, you would lose track of time since 'game time' of days and months in here would be just minutes, hours, or even a few days to weeks at most. Despite that, it is going to take some time before we can reach the last castle of this game and there is still how we got trapped here in the first place. After our logout got 'bugged up', none of the other players seem to suffer from the same problem which means that we were being targeted in which that boss monster that took us out was a part of it through there is no proof to that. It could have been a bug, but these people worked their asses off to make sure that this isn't 'another Sword Art Online', so, it can't be possible. However, it does look like that something worked its way into this game or it could be someone. Right now, all we can do is play the game and not call attention to ourselves. If anything happens, they might just cut their losses and cut us off. Since this is like the time that we were sent into Rainbow Gardens, if anything happens to us, it might be over for us! Since our minds and spirits are completely downloaded into our avatars, if we're gone, we're gone! It doesn't matter if our bodies are still alive if there isn't anything to be returned into our bodies! They will be just empty shells kept alive in a forced away until they can't be 'kept alive' anymore! I wonder: Was this the feeling that Kazuto and the others felt when they were trapped in SAO? I thought that I understood them better when I was trapped in Rainbow Gardens, but while this is similar, there is difference. I can't put it to words, but this situation is different."_ Dai, Akari, and Leafa look at each other and nod as they continue to follow the other players into the next 'Mini-Aincrad', the next level of the game, to survive long enough to figure out what happened to them, why it happened, and if there is an 'evil force' behind this, which might be highly likely, to stop them and whatever evil plans that they have.

 _ **August 16, 2025,**_ _ **Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Within Yokohama North General Hospital, we are inside of a special hospital room where the comatose forms of Suguha, Davis, and Kari are lying on beds much like the ones that the SAO survivors were put on with the Amusphere still attached to their heads along with IV tubes attached to their wrists and breathing masks over their noses and mouths. This is where we find Darien, the Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined with their Digimon partners along with Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, and Rika assembled together as Luke and Doctor Kurahashi enter the room.

Trista says, "Thank you for the use of this special ward, Doctor Kurahashi."

Doctor Kurahashi responds, "It is no problem."

Ami asks Luke, "Luke-san?"

Luke says, "It is exactly like what happened before with them, but I don't get how you can do it with an Amusphere."

Kazuto responds, "Confidence in the current security of the Amusphere, but it is forgotten that like the Medicuboid, both were developed from NervGear technology. With the introduction of 'The Seed' added to the fact, people are confident that the Amusphere is safe compared to the NervGear. However, they are mainly focused on how the prevent the Amusphere from doing physical harm to person directly like the NervGear or make sure that it can't be used for mind-control like with Sugou's sick experiments. They never thought to prevent someone from downloading a person's mind completely into a 'digital format' without harming his or her body. Kayaba showed that it was possible."

Asuna says, "That's right. He managed to download his mind into cyber-space."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right, Asuna. While he did destroy his physical body, specifically his brain in the process, I think Kayaba wanted it that way. I think that he could have modified his NervGear to do it without destroying it. Most likely, he did to make sure that they couldn't bring him back ever."

Amara says, "Because he rejected the 'real world'."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly, Amara."

Seijirou's voice says, "You are most likely right, Kirito." Everyone then looks to see Seijirou walking into the room with Tokyu.

Raye says, annoyed, "Took you long enough."

Seijirou says, with a nervous tone, "You know how the traffic is in Tokyo, Raye-san." Seijirou says, motioning to Tokyu, "Everyone, this is Tokyu Ichiban, one of the founding members of Future Divers, and like me, he is a former SAO beta tester that escaped the 'madness' of Sword Art Online. His avatar's name was Sokudo."

Kazuto asks, "Wait! Sokudo?"

Tokyu asks, looking at Kazuto, "Do I know you?"

Kazuto responds, "It's me, Kirito."

Tokyu yells out, stunned, "Whoa, Kirito!"

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Someone you know?"

Kazuto says, "Back in the beta days, Asuna. He was more of associate than anything else, but we got along. His avatar's name in our language means speed and he lived up to the name all right."

Tokyu says, with a smile, "I wasn't that good, Kirito. Anyway, it's ancient history now."

Darien says, "Well, I hope that you can give us any insight."

Tokyu says, seeing the motionless forms of Suguha, Davis, and Kari, "Yes, I have been given the information and this is beyond horrible. I never thought that in my wildest dreams that I would seeing something similar to what took my friend's lives."

Kazuto says, "I'm guessing that your friends from the beta didn't survive SAO."

Tokyu says, "Died within the first month, Kirito."

Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Serena gasp when they see this and Serena says, "I'm sorry."

Tokyu says, with a sigh, "Yeah, thank you. We founded our club to make sure that stuff like this never happens again."

Kazuto says, "I know. I read about you after I had gotten out of SAO and I have to say, you do have a point about Full-Dive technology and VRMMO development."

Tokyu says, with a nod, "Thank you, Kirito. As we have said before, if VRMMO and any type of Full-Dive game or other forms of entertainment are left to single companies without any checks, one 'bad seed' could cause something like SAO again. What happened with Kayaba and Sugou proved our point especially."

Amara says, "You have got to admit that the guy has a point."

Seijirou says, "It is the reason that the current amount of VRMMO are 'checked' by Future Divers in order to get a 'stamp of approval'. These days, you can't bring a new VRMMO game without Future Divers stamp of approval."

Kazuto asks, "And who 'checks' Future Divers' private VRMMO games?"

Seijirou responds, with a smile, "Who do you think?"

Rika asks, stunned, "You?"

Tokyu says, "We're not taking any chances."

Raye says, "Good point."

Kazuto says, pointing to Suguha, "Anyway, we need your help. You know that you met my sister…"

Tokyu asks, stunned, "Wait! Suguha is your sister? I knew from the records that we managed to gather, we knew that her brother was an SAO survivor, but…?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, it's me. You see, she only joined your club to investigate your Sword Art World game."

Tokyu asks, "Huh?"

Tai says, pointing to Kari, "And it is the same for my sister, Kari, and her boyfriend, Davis."

Trista says, taking out a folder, "And here is what we found." When Tokyu takes the folder and looks through the contents, his eyes widen and Trista says, "She, Kari, and Davis tried to figure out where the e-mails came from and so did we, but we couldn't find any way to find their origin."

Tokyu says, "Well, I can assure you that no one from Future Divers sent this message."

Kazuto says, "I believe you, Tokyu."

Seijirou says, "Well, Kirito-kun, we can inform you that your sister, Davis, and Kari aren't the only ones that have suffered this."

There are gasps and Tokyu says, with a solemn tone, "One of our GM is in a similar state as your sister, Davis-san, and Kari-san, Kirito. He was checking an anomaly that seemed to have 'popped up' and soon after, we found him in this comatose state."

Darien says, "So, it isn't them."

Seijirou says, "However, the records show that he logged out around the time that he went into his currently comatose condition."

Raye says, "It is the same from the records of Suguha's, Davis', and Kari's Amusphere. They say that they logged out yesterday, but THIS isn't logged out."

Tokyu says, "Yes, I know. But we checked and triple checked our records."

Darien says, "And so did we. However, there is something or someone that tampered with the records or made it seem like they have logged out when they somehow transferred their minds into the game itself."

Seijirou says, "However, since no one else has suffered this problem and since there is no evidence at all, we can't do anything."

Kazuto says, "That's actually good for now since we have no choice, but to let the game continue on without any hindrance." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "As long as Sugu and the others are stuck in there, they are at the mercy at what or who did this to them. If they get an inkling that someone is on to them and they have to the means to stop them, they might end what they are doing prematurely and end them along with it. Remember, their minds are downloaded into that game and if their minds are 'deleted'…"

There are gasps of horror and Darien says, seriously, "Then they would truly be dead since there is nothing to return to their minds. Their bodies would still be alive, but there would be nothing to return them since their minds and spirits were destroyed."

Amara says, plainly, "They would be 'living corpses'."

Asuna says, shocked, "Oh, god…"

Serena says, highly concerned, "We need to do something!"

Raye says, "But what? We can't get in there!"

Tokyu asks, "You can't?"

Seijirou says, "I'm guessing that despite there is no program to deny a non-member of the club to use the game, you couldn't get in."

Rika says, "Yep. Kazuto was the first to try to jump in his usual way, but he kept getting error messages. It was the same for Serena, Tai, and Jun along with Serena's friends."

Tokyu asks, shocked, "Huh?"

Asuna says, "We tried different Amuspheres, but we kept getting the error sign."

Amara says, "It was the same for three of us too. Something or someone has made some kind of 'secret program' that denies us access."

Tokyu says, stunned, "That can't be!"

Seijirou tells Tokyu, "Tokyu, there is a bit of information that I just found out. It involves the Argus members that you took in." Everyone looks at Seijirou and he says, "We found records from RCT Progress that way before Argus closed down, there were spies within the staff of Argus."

Keiko asks, "Spies?"

Kazuto says, "Industrial spies. The world of business is like a battlefield and there are those that would do anything to win."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "True."

Kazuto asks, "And these spies are linked to Sugou, right?"

Seijirou says, nodding his head, "That's right." There are gasps and Seijirou says, "However, Kayaba was no fool. Based on the reports, he made sure that they were in positions in which they wouldn't get important information. Why he kept them, I don't know, but Sugou believes that he kept them to taunt him."

Lita asks, "Wait! Are you saying that they could have been there when Argus collapsed?"

Seijirou says, "It is a possibility and these spies weren't dumb at all. They are technological experts." Seijirou says, "However, we have no idea on their identities. Sugou made sure that there was no knowledge on them."

Raye says, "Only he would know them and he has gone with the wind since he has escaped which seems quite convenient to me."

Asuna asks, "Do you think that Sugou's escape and what's happening now are connected?"

Seijirou says, "That's actually a good theory."

Tokyu says, taking out a smart phone, "Well, there is one thing to check upon." Tokyu pushes some buttons and the phone rings in which he puts it on a table.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey, Tokyu!"

Kazuto yells out, "I know that voice!"

The female voice from the phone says, "Hey! Hey! Kii-boy, is that you?"

Asuna says, amazed, "Argo!"

The female voice from the phone says, "A-chan too, huh? It has been a while!"

Kazuto says, "It has been a while since I heard from you, Argo."

The female voice, revealed to be the voice of Argo, the information broker of SAO, says, "Well, I have been busy since I got out of SAO, Kii-boy. Is Usagi-chan with you?"

Serena responds, "I'm here, Argo. It is nice to hear from you."

Argo responds, "Nice to hear your voice too, Usagi-chan. Anyway, you know the usual if you want to know what I've been doing since SAO, but it will cost you 'real money' this time."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Same old Argo." Kazuto tells Tokyu, "I'm thinking that Argo is part of Future Divers."

Tokyu responds, "As a paid 'consultant' of sorts, Kirito."

Argo says, "Tokyu knows how to get a girl what she wants."

Kazuto says, "I'll bet. And I'm willing to bet that you are logged into the Sword Art World game."

Argo responds, "You got it, Kii-boy. I'm a 'special administrator' in a way. They weren't taking any chances and they needed an SAO survivor to make sure. And who better than yours truly who knows how to get the information that's needed?"

Kazuto retorts, with a smirk, "For a price."

Argo retorts, with a sly tone, "You say that's a bad thing, Kii-boy."

Tokyu asks, "Argo, about what I asked…?"

Argo responds, "Well, I haven't heard anything about players being trapped in the game, but there is something else. I've found about three cases of players losing important memories from before the game after they were killed and revived."

There are multiple gasps and Michelle asks, "Losing their memories?"

Kazuto asks, "Argo, are you sure about this?"

Argo replies, "Normally, I would charge for the information, but since Tokyu already paid and it is you, Kii-boy, there is no charge. Yes. I'm sure. I made sure to contact the family and friends thanks to the information given to me by Tokyu and these are cases because these players had friends and family that were part of those events that they forget in the game with them. However, these are so spread out that it hasn't spread to the general population of the game, yet."

Rika says, "That settles that. Something is going on in that game."

Yolei says, "Big time, Liz."

TK says, looking at Davis, Kari, and Suguha, "And there is nothing that we can do. Not as long as the three of them are trapped in there and there is no evidence to prove that there is something major happening."

Argo asks, "Is that Taki?"

Mina and Patamon asks TK, "Taki?"

TK responds, with a blush, "It was Argo's nickname for me."

Kazuto tells Argo, "Argo, there are three more people trapped in the game other than the GM I'm sure that you heard about. One of them is my sister."

Argo yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Serena says, "It's the truth, Argo. They were investigating the game when they got strange e-mails and now, their minds have been downloaded into the game."

Argo says, stunned, "Whoa."

Kazuto tells Argo, "Argo, see if you can find information on players known as Leafa, Dai, and Akari. It is their handle names from ALO."

Tokyu says, "I'll pay whatever you need."

Argo responds, "It's no problem, Tokyu. Let's just say that Kii-boy, Usagi-chan, and I go way back."

Kazuto says, "Thank you, Argo."

Argo retorts, "You owe me, Kii-boy." Soon enough, the connection cuts off and Tokyu turns off his smart phone.

Darien says, "Players that are losing their memories? That's suspicious."

Amara says, "However, we can't do a thing against them since we have only a possibility on who they are and if we don't figure out a way to get them out of the game first, those jerks can 'kill' them without damaging their bodies at all."

Seijirou says, "Unlike what happened with SAO, they won't be considered deaths since their bodies are still 'alive'."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at Suguha, _"Sugu…"_

Asuna tells Kazuto, comforting tone in her voice, "She's strong, Kirito-kun. She survived in Rainbow Gardens and found her way home and she will do so now."

Kazuto says, "I know, Asuna."

Darien tells Serena, "They will find their way home, Sere."

Serena says, with a nod, "I hope so, Darien-kun."

Tai looks at Kari's and Davis' forms and he thinks, _"Kari…Davis…I can't lose you! I just got you back! I can't lose you!"_

 _ **August 16, 2025, Sword Art World, Town of Beginnings**_

Within the Town of Beginnings of Sword Art World, Leafa and Dai are racing towards Blackiron Palace in which both of them have concerned looks on their faces.

Dai yells out, "When I see that rotten ass, I'm going to kick his butt!"

Leafa tells Dai, "I know, Dai. We should have been more careful when we allowed Kari to duel that guy even with half-finish mode." Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I just hope that there is a next time with Kari."_ When they go inside of Blackiron Palace, they find Akari stumbling from the Chamber of Revival and when she stumbles, she falls into Dai's arms.

Dai asks Akari, concerned, "Kari-chan, are you okay?"

Akari says, holding her head, "Yeah…I think."

Dai says, "Man. I have never been this scared for you since the first time that you went to the Dark Ocean."

Akari asks, "Huh? You sound like I went there more than once, Dai-kun?"

Dai says, surprised, "Huh? Yeah. You went there twice. The first time, Gatomon, TC, and Patamon went there to save you and Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon thanks to your powers since you didn't have your crest."

Akari asks, confused, "Are you sure that happened? The one time that I went to the Dark Ocean was with Ken, Yolei, Wormmon, and Hawkmon in which Hawkmon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved together for the first time, right?"

Dai says, stunned, "Kari, it was the second time! You have to remember!" Akari tries to focus and she yells out in pain as she holds her head in which Dai asks, concerned, "Kari? Kari-chan? What's wrong?"

Akari stops screaming and she says, "Dai-kun, I think…No, I know that you are right, but I still don't remember. My memory…My memory is gone!"

Leafa and Dai gasp and Leafa says, "That's not good."

Dai asks, "Does that mean that we can still be revived in the game, but every time that we revive, we lose our memories?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, it seems so. Until we can figure a way out from here, every time that we 'die' and get revived, we are going to lose a portion of our memories. And I don't want to think about what happens when we don't have any more memories to give."

Dai says, "No kidding, Leafa."

Leafa looks up towards the virtual sky and she thinks, _"It looks like that we have our own 'Sword Art Online' on our hands and much like SAO, our lives are at stake. We have to win…but what's going to be the cost?"_ As Leafa, Dai, and Akari walk away back into the Town of Beginnings to get some rest, they don't notice that the same girl that they have been seeing is looking over them before vanishing through a teleportation effect.

 **End of Chapter 13**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Presently Past Tense."**

And that's the chapter, everyone! You must be wondering about you know who that you saw in the story, right? Well, I'll give you this minor spoiler: Yes, it is the same Strea from Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment. And she is going to be the same as she ever was, folks. However, I'll let you figure out on why she is in that 'duplicate SAO' for yourselves. You are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. Presently Past Tense

Anyway, I would like to think that my experience with Hollow Fragment has managed to get down Strea and her personality down great which will show in this upcoming chapter. However, you must be asking: Hold up! Strea, in Hollow Fragment, was a mental health program for Sword Art Online just like Yui! What's she doing on another VRMMO in this story? Well, I did leave a good clue in the previous chapters, everyone. Once again, which I know that I sound like a broken record, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 1, 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

Inside of the headquarters of Future Divers, we find Tokyu talking with a young teen lady.

This young teen lady is in her late teens with short, dandelion hair, blue eyes, and wearing typical clothing that a teenage girl would wear.

Tokyu tells the young lady, "It is an honor to meet you."

The young teen lady responds, "I'm nothing special. I'm just a survivor."

Tokyu tells the young teen lady, "Well, Kotone-san, I consider you special since I lost two friends in SAO. They died within the first month."

The young lady responds, solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Tokyu says, "There is nothing that you need to be sorry for. In fact, they would be glad that you are joining us and the game." Tokyu tells Kotone, the young lady, "However, I'm surprised that you would do this. I mean, you are one of the bravest people that I know doing this…"

Kotone responds, interrupting, "I'm not being brave. I…I just need to bring closer to something."

Tokyu says, "I see. I hope that you find what you are looking for."

Kotone says, with a smile, "Thank you, Tokyu-san. I hope so too."

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 14:** **Presently Past Tense**

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Second Level**_

Inside of the main town of the second 'castle world' of Sword Art World or SAW for short, Urbus, which was in the main town of the second floor of Aincrad on SAO, Leafa, Dai, and Akari are assembled together in the main square and getting their 'bearings' as well as figuring out a plan for the future.

Leafa says, "Okay, so far, we're trapped in the game, we can't call for help, and we can't access our powers."

Dai says, "Add to the fact that if we died, we'll get revived, but we lose a portion of our memories."

Leafa says, "And I don't want to find out what happens when we have no more memories to give."

Akari says, "That's for sure, Leafa."

Leafa says, "We're going to need to try to not get killed at least until we buy some recording crystals."

Dai asks, "Why those?"

Leafa says, "To record our memories to try to keep as many as possible."

Akari says, "Good idea, Leafa."

Dai says, "Wish we could tell someone."

Leafa says, "Same here, but if we start raising a fuss, whoever trapped us in here could end it all and us with it."

Akari says, "Like in Rainbow Gardens, our minds are completely in our avatars and if our avatars are deleted…"

Dai says, "We are dead meat. Our bodies are still alive, but our bodies would be 'living corpses' since there would be nothing to go back into them." Dai says, drolly, "There is a pleasant thought for you."

Leafa says, drolly, "Yeah right, Dai."

Dai says, with a sneer, "Anyway, I'm going to figure out a way to payback those MPK jerks that caused Kari-chan to lose her memory in the first place."

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, they aren't worth it."

Leafa tells Dai, "Kari's right, Dai. They are just playing the game. They don't know what's going on here."

Dai says, with a snort, "Yeah, I know, but it is still bad manners."

Leafa says, with a nod, "You have a good point. However, while RPG causes people to put on personas, it also reveals their 'true nature' that they don't show in 'real life'. I learned that people uses 'masks' in 'reality' as much as 'game worlds' and VRMMO, in my view, make it all the more proficient."

Akari says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding, Leafa."

Leafa says, "Anyway, from now on, we need to be careful of other players just as much as monsters." Dai and Akari nod their heads in agreement, but then the world around starts to turn black and white again.

Dai says, with a sneer, "Oh, great. Here we go again."

Leafa says, "Get ready." Just then they see a brown cloaked female player with blond hair and painted whisker marks on her cheeks being chased by two players that have clothing in an imitation of ninjas racing after her.

Akari asks, "What's this?"

A female voice says, in a monotone voice, **"Follow the footsteps of those that came before you."**

Dai yells out, "Hey! That voice!"

Leafa says, "I know, Dai!"

The female voice says, **"They will lead you to the way home."**

Akari asks, "Isn't that the voice of the girl that we saw?"

Dai says, "Yeah. The same girl that we saw cutting some strange 'lines' before we were revived." As Leafa looks at the scene, which keeps repeating itself, she then sees a player with a familiar face.

Leafa thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Big brother?"_ Leafa says, pointing, "Over there!"

When Dai and Akari look at where Leafa is pointing, Akari asks, "Isn't that Kazuto?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, it is."

Dai asks, "What's he doing here?"

Leafa says, "I don't think that's him in this game. I think…I know that this is a 'scene' from SAO. We're watching images from the past during Sword Art Online."

Dai and Akari gasp in shock and Akari asks, "But how?"

Leafa says, "I don't know, but I think that we need to follow them."

Dai asks Leafa, "Are you serious?"

Leafa responds, "Do we have any other choice?"

Dai says, with a nod, "Good point." Soon after, Leafa, Dai, and Akari run through the streets of Urbus, following what looks like replay of events from SAO in front of them, and they see Kirito, Kazuto's SAO avatar, follow the female player being chased by the two 'ninja' where they see Kirito confront the two 'ninja' outside of town to protect the female player, who is none other than Argo, the female information dealer of SAO, in which they see Usagi, Serena's SAO avatar, 'butt in' and shows them that they have been targeted by a bull monster causing the two 'ninja players' to run off. As the scene between the three of them continue on, Argo leads Usagi and Kirito to small hut where the scene ends and where the three of them find themselves at.

Akari asks, "What is this place?"

Dai says, "This could be a quest for something pretty valuable since it is off the beaten path."

Leafa says, "Let's find out." Leafa, Dai, and Akari enter the wooden hut where they find an elderly sage-like person wearing a tattered robe in which three of them can see by the cursor that he is an NPC with an exclamation mark to show a quest indication.

The NPC tells them, "Do you wish to follow my school?"

Akari asks, "Your school?"

The NPC responds, "The school of martial arts, my dear."

Dai says, "Must be some kind of skill."

Leafa says, "I think it is. My big brother mentioned about a Martial Arts Sword Skill in SAO and we have that in ALO too."

Akari says, "So, this is similar to how he got his."

The NPC says, "If you accept, the road is hard and full of peril."

Leafa says, "I think that we can handle it."

The NPC says, with a nod, "As you wish." Soon after, the exclamation mark turns into a question mark after a quest acceptance prompt appears in front of their eyes in which they push the 'yes' button. Soon after, the NPC escorts them outside to a field of large boulders and he says, "Your training is simple. You must split this stone without any weapons at all. If you succeed, I will teach you all of my secrets."

Akari asks, shocked, "This?!"

Dai asks, stunned, "With our bare hands?"

The NPC says, "Fists, kicks, or even your head if you wish. However, you aren't permitted to descend this mountain until you have broken the stone. I will put the sign on you now."

Leafa asks, nervously, "Sign?" Soon after, quick as a whip, the NPC takes out a jar and a magnificent paintbrush in which before they could say or do anything, the NPC lashes out on their faces with the paintbrush causing them to stumble back.

Dai yells out, stunned and annoyed, "Hey!" When the three of them look at each other, they gasp to see each of them had three whisker marks painted on each of their cheeks.

Leafa shouts out, glaring at the NPC, "What the fuck?!" She then gasps to see Akari's bow and quiver and hers and Dai's swords in his hands. Dai and Akari see this and with Leafa, they look to see their weapons have been stolen.

Dai shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

The NPC says, "I shall hold onto your weapons in you have completed your tasks. Each of you must break one rock each and the sign will not vanish until you have broken your rock. I have faith in your ability, my young apprentices." The NPC then goes back into his shack to leave a stunned threesome in his wake.

Akari says, "I guess that we have no choice."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Something tells me that despite our backup weapons, we won't get far in which he might take them immediately."

Dai taps on one of the stones and he says, with a snort, "Oh, great. This thing is just one step below 'immortal object'."

Leafa says, with a groan, "Wonderful."

Dai tells Leafa, "I think that your bro must have done this and it was a pain in the butt for him."

Leafa says, "I'll believe that Dai." Leafa says, "Well, right now, I'm very pissed off and I need to break something. Let's just hope that the pain absorbers are working very well." Dai and Akari nod their heads in agreement in which each of them takes a boulder and starts to pound away at it in which Leafa starts to think that by the time that this 'adventure' is over, she is going to know her brother more than ever before.

 _ **August 2025, Cherry Hill Temple**_

Flashback; December 4, 2022, SAO, Floor Two Field

It has been a brief time since Usagi has gone her separate ways from Kirito in the aftermath of the opening of the teleport gate of the second floor of Aincrad in the main town of this floor, Urbus. She knows that the fact that Kayaba's niece is with the other surviving trapped players in SAO along with 'Kirito the Beater' will become well-known in the player community of SAO and despite other players sticking up for her with Kirito focusing the hatred of players on himself, Usagi knows that it is best that she stays out of the limelight despite it being completely against her nature back home in the real world.

Right now, she managed to defeat a large cattle monster, Trembling Ox, and after it shatters into hundreds of data polygons, Usagi says, "Man! This cattle monsters aren't any bull." Usagi takes a deep breath and she then hears a feminine yell in which Usagi asks, "What's that?" Soon after, Usagi races off in the direction of the yell and comes into an area with two rocky hill in-between a small canyon. She finds Kirito protecting a female player with a brown hooded cloak on in which Usagi sees that she has three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Kirito?"_ Usagi then sees Kirito protecting the female player from two players that are dressed up in outfits in order to imitate ninjas and she thinks in her mind, _"What are they supposed to be? Imitating ninjas or something?"_

Just then one of the ninja players shouts out, "You Iga dog?!"

Kirito asks, confused, "Huh?"

Soon after, Usagi notices the two 'ninja players' drawing their blades and she thinks, _"What are those two think that they are doing? They aren't in town and if they attack Kirito and even just nick him, they are going to go orange and make them unable to return to town until they are green. And if they get stuck out here, they could die! What the heck are these morons thinking? This isn't just a game anymore!"_ Usagi then sees something and she gets to her feet in which she shouts out, "Hey, ninja losers!" When everyone looks at Usagi, she points behind the two ninja players and she says, "You are about to be victims of an MPK if you don't watch out!"

The other 'ninja player' responds, "What kind of trickery is this?"

Usagi shouts out, "Don't be stupid and look out already!" The two 'ninja players' then look to see another Trembling Ox and they are immediately off with the bull monster right on their heels. With the two players and monster gone, Usagi leaps down in front of Kirito and the hooded female player.

Kirito asks, "What are you doing here Usagi?"

Usagi responds, "What do you think Kirito? By the way, do you always look for trouble or does it come looking for you?" Kirito gives a nervous expression as a reply and Usagi asks Kirito, looking at the other player with him, "By the way, who is this?"

The female player was about to answer when Kirito responds, in a nervous hasty tone, "This is Argo. Like me, she is a former beta tester. She is an information dealer."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Information dealer?"

The female player, Argo, responds, "That's what the job says. I gather information and sell it for a price. Normally, what I just told you costs one hundred col, but since you did help Kii-boy and me out, I'll let it pass for now."

Usagi says, nervously, "Okay…" Just then she becomes more nervous when Argo looks her over in which Argo can't see her face thanks to her special hooded white cloak.

Argo says, "My, I had wondered what happened to the quest with that special cloak that keeps your face hidden. I had heard that someone in the first boss raid had gotten it, but I don't take 'rumors' until I had found them to be confirmed fact."

Kirito asks, curiously, "How much did you hear?"

Argo responds, with a sly smile, "That you have been put in the ringer and we have a bit of 'celebrity' in our ranks." Argo asks Usagi, "So, you must the infamous niece of Kayaba, huh?" Usagi gives a winch and she then states, "And you must know her if called her by name, Kii-boy."

Kirito and Usagi give yelps and Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh, crap!"_ Kirito tells Argo, "Argo, I don't care what I have to pay! I need for you to keep that piece of information silent for good!"

Argo tells Kirito, "That isn't usually my style, Kii-boy…"

Kirito responds, "Argo, do you know what it means even if her player name got out there especially at this stage of game? Come on, she just helped me save you!"

Argo says, "Okay, Kii-boy. If you keep this up, you are going to make Big Sister break the first rule of information dealing."

Usagi thinks in her mind, confused, _"Big sister?"_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back within Cherry Hill Temple, Darien, our Sailor Scouts, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko are together and talking about when Usagi first met Argo.

Rika says, "That's when you met Argo."

Serena says, "That was our first meeting and he became a good friend…sort of."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'll bet Serena."

Kazuto says, "Soon after, Serena and I found out why she had those whiskers on her cheeks."

Serena says, with a groan of annoyance, "Don't remind me, Kazuto."

Lita asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Kazuto says, with a nervous scratch of his scalp, "The two of us found out about her whisker marks when we went on the quest for the Extra Skill: Martial Arts."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Turns out during the beta, she found out about this skill and tried to get it, but she had to punch out a boulder that's one step away from 'immortal object'."

Mina says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Lita says, with a nod, "No joke, Mina."

Amara says, "I'm guessing that she never got to it."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep. She kept the whisker marks on her cheeks and found it worked for her allowing to develop her persona as 'The Rat'."

Rika says, with wide eyes, "Well, that's interesting to know."

Raye asks Serena, "Let me guess: You went through the same thing and you managed to break the rock?"

Serena says, nervously, "Let just say that there is a reason why there are pain absorbers in Full-Dive games."

Hotaru asks Serena, "Did you and Kazuto look like Argo?"

Kazuto becomes nervous and Serena responds, with a solemn tone, "In Kazuto's case: Kiriemon."

Kazuto yells out, embarrassed, "Serena!" Asuna, Rika, and even Keiko, despite herself, can't help to get a few giggles out.

Raye asks Serena, with a sly grin, "That means that you looked really silly, huh?" Serena lowers her head in complete embarrassment.

Amara says, "I don't know about relying on such a person for intelligence."

Kazuto says, "Argo may have a problem when it comes to 'customer confidentiality', but she knows when to 'bury' information when needs to be. She made sure that Serena's handle remained with her and the only ones that knew are the ones that we made sure only knew."

Serena says, "Argo is a good person…sort of. However, we can rely on her."

Michelle says, with a smile, "If you and Kazuto say so, princess, then we can believe you."

Amara says, "However, she is going to have to watch her step despite her 'special privileges' that they gave her. If there is someone in the ranks that got through the 'filter' that these guys put up, they are buried deep in the club especially since the club is so big and it has multiple 'branches' on several continents and dozens of nations."

Ami says, "Amara has a point. They may be here in Japan, but with their network, they might be using servers that are in Europe or the Americas, specifically Canada or the United States."

Kazuto says, "And there is no proof of any wrong-doing. Remember, the records show that all of them have logged out of the game at the times that their 'minds' have been 'separated' from their bodies and trapped within the game."

Raye says, "Meaning that there is nothing that the authorities can do even with the full cooperation of the founders of Future Divers."

Trista says, "If the people that did are part of the industrial spies in Argus from RCT Progress before the fallout from the original ALO, we may not find them since Sugou made sure that their identities are only known to him."

Lita says, "And the rotten jerk has gone major AWOL!"

Asuna says, "I'm really concerned for Suguha, Davis, and Kari. That man is the worst type of fiend and if he involves, I'm so afraid for them."

Serena says, with a nod, "I am too, Asuna."

Kazuto says, with a nervous expression, "I am too, you two. I've seen what you, two, have known for years."

Amara says, "So have we. And we may not have much time."

Everyone looks at Amara and Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Remember, the game is running an 'accelerated time' in which game time is different from 'real world time' in which hours, here, may be days and weeks in that game."

Asuna says, "I'm still amazed that they figured out a way to do that."

Darien says, "That means that game will be going faster despite all of the enhanced dangers and difficulties since there is supposedly 'no danger' to it."

Amara says, "And we don't know what they will do if the game is completed before we can get in and stop them."

Mina asks, "But how can we get in?"

Lita says, "Yeah, something is making us unable to log into the game."

Ami says, "With help from Seijirou and what resources that he could give us from the VR Division and assistance from Tokyu-san, we are going through the code of the game, but this is a VRMMO after all."

Kazuto says, "And one designed like SAO and using a replicated full version of the operating system like ALO is using."

Serena asks Kazuto, "If that's the case, can't Yui help?"

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun and I are having Yui help with this since she is worried about her 'auntie Leafa'."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu, just hold on! We're on the way!"_

Serena thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Please stay safe, Suguha. I don't know what I do if anything happened to you. You are my sister."_

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Third Level**_

After going through the classic see-through passageway, Dai, Leafa, and Akari enter the next castle that's the third 'level' of Sword Art World where they find themselves within a forest themed 'world' as Dai is spinning a Chakram with a handle in the middle of it around his right hand.

Akari says, "It is a good thing that we got that Martial Arts Extra Skill."

Dai says, "No joke. Combined with my Throwing Knives Extra Skill, I could use this baby."

Leafa says, "And it really helped with that 'Bull Emperor' boss."

Dai says, "Without dying and risking losing another chunk of memories."

Leafa says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai."

Akari says, looking at the surroundings, "Oh, wow."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Reminds me of the forests of ALO."

Dai asks, "So, where do we go from here?" Just then the world around them becomes black and white and Dai says, "Oh, boy."

Leafa says, with a groan, "Here we go again." Soon after, the three of them witness the scene of Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna heading off into the woods.

When the world returns to 'normal', Akari asks, "You think…?"

Dai says, "Follow the yellow brick road, Kari-chan."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "What 'yellow brick road'?" The three yelp in which they look to see Strea coming towards them and she asks, "I don't see any yellow brick road. Where is it?"

Leafa says, nervously, "It is just a saying, Strea."

Strea asks, curiously, "Saying?"

Dai asks Strea, "So, what are you doing here?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Following you silly. Anyway, you were great in that battle. You were so strong and that trick with that disk weapon was incredible."

Akari says, "Thanks, Strea. We were good too."

Strea says, with a giggle, "Thank you, Kari."

Leafa asks, "How did you get by our Search Skill?"

Strea says, with a perky smile, "I'm just that good."

Dai thinks in his mind, _"Leafa and I have been developing our Search Skills like crazy and she has a Hiding Skill that makes it hard if not impossible to 'sense' her. Who is she?"_

Strea says, "Anyway, can I join your group? I really think that I can have lots of fun with you, three."

Leafa says, nervously, "Well…"

Akari says, with a nervous expression yet kind tone, "Sure!" Dai and Leafa look at Akari and she thinks, _"We have to act normal as much as possible to make sure that we don't attention through that's proving impossible since one of us won the Last Attack bonus of the first two floor bosses."_

Strea says, excitedly, "Thank you! Don't worry, I'm strong!"

Leafa says, nervously, "We're sure that you are."

Strea asks, "So, where are we going?"

Akari says, "Just follow us, Strea."

Strea says, with a smile, "Okay!" Dai, Leafa, and Akari, now joined by the mysterious Strea, head into the forest in which they are following what they had seen in their vision.

Just then they hear something and Dai asks, "Do you hear something?"

All of them stop and listen in which Akari says, "It sounds like…swords clashing." The four of them then head off in the direction of the sound where they find two groups of elves fighting each other with one group wearing grey-silver armor and looking like forest elves and the other wearing dark violet or black armor and looking like dark elves. Our foursome can see that they have exclamation marks over their heads to show that they are 'quest givers'.

Strea asks, "Why do all of them have quest indications on them?"

Dai says, "Guess they are all part of a quest."

Akari says, "This might be a campaign quest similar to the one that we saw on New Aincrad in ALO."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. This must be this world's version of 'War Elf' campaign quest."

Dai says, "And if it is like the one on ALO, it is going to last several floors."

Strea says, amazed, "Oh, wow. That's a big quest."

Dai says, "Sure is, Strea."

Leafa says, "If my memory is good, we have to choose one side to help." Just then Dai, Akari, and Leafa gain a 'vision' where they see Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna doing the original 'War Elf quest' in SAO and seeing them assist the female dark elf, Kizmel.

When the vision ends, Dai says, "I say that we help the dark elves."

Akari says, "Okay."

Leafa says, "Sounds good to me, Dai."

Strea says, with a nod, "Okay."

Dai says, "Actually, why don't I get the first attack in with the Chakram and the rest of you charge in afterwards? Hopefully, we can get in the element of surprise."

Leafa says, "Well, that's a pretty good plan."

Akari says, "I think that could work, Dai-kun."

Strea says, with a smile, "You are good at this, Dai."

Leafa says, "Okay, let's go." Soon after, the four of them step out of the shadows of the woods and into the clearing in which all of the NPC elves see them in which the exclamation marks over their heads turn into question marks.

The leader of the forest elves shouts out, "Stay out of this humans!"

The leader of the dark elves, a female dark elf knight, says, "This isn't your battle, human warriors."

Dai says, "Sorry, but we are making it now. We just don't like brutes that pick on women." Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Strea turn to the forest elves and their cursors start to turn from yellow to red.

The leader of the forest elves says, with a deadly glare, "If you don't back down now, humans, you will pay for interfering in the affairs of elves."

Dai yells out, "Just try it!" Dai then unleashes his attack with his Chakram and hitting one of the forest elves on the head in which the forest elves cursors now become red.

Leafa shouts out, drawing her One-Handed Sword, "Now!" Akari draws her rapier and Strea draws her own Two-Handed Sword in which Leafa, Akari, and Strea charge in managing to get into the group of forest elves while Dai switches out his Chakram for a One-Handed Sword, Anneal Blade, in which he joins the fight.

The female leader of the dark elves shouts out, "To victory!" Immediately, the dark elves join into the fight and after a long battle, the final forest elf, the leader, shatters into hundreds of data polygons, but our group isn't unscathed in which they are just above getting into the yellow zone for their health.

Dai says, in a weary tone, "That was…something…"

Leafa says, "You said it, Dai…"

Strea then notices a jeweled key and she asks, picking it up, "What's this?"

When the dark elves see the key, one of the NPC dark elves says, "Thank goodness."

The female leader of the dark elves, who gains a question mark to indicate a quest update, comes over and she says, "Warriors of humankind, we thank you for your assistance in this matter. I am Kimal, Knight of Shadow Guardians."

Akari says, "We were glad to help, Kimal."

Kimal, the NPC dark elf knight, says, "Could you please return with us to our camp? Our commander would most likely wish to reward you for your assistance."

Strea says, excitedly, "Sure!"

Leafa says, "We would be honored."

Kimal says, with a nod, "Good. Please follow us." The question mark over her head vanishes and the four of them gain quest update on their logs in which the four of them follow Kimal and her fellow NPC dark elves back to their camp where they see dark violet flags, all sorts of small and large tents, and two guards at the fence of the camp in which Kimal talks to them. All during this, Dai, Akari, and Leafa are seeing 'visions' of Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna as they perform the original 'War Elf' campaign quest in SAO.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"What's up with these visions that I'm getting of big brother, Serena, and Asuna during their time in SAO? And why are Dai and Akari seeing them too?"_ Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Strea are escorted into the camp by Kimal with the rest of the NPC dark elves scattering into the camp. The four of them face the commander of the camp and giving them rewards and equipment including a choice of several different items with Leafa, Strea, and Akari going for an agility enhancing earring while Dai took a rare forging metal. Soon after, the commander started a new quest and they left the tent with Kimal.

She says, "Once again, I thank you for your help, human warriors. I hope that you will assist in our next operation."

Akari says, "It would be our honor, Kimal."

Kimal says, "Thank you. But first, I believe that introductions are in order. If we are to work together, it is best that I learn your names." Soon after, Dai, Akari, Leafa, and Strea give their names and Kimal manages to memorize them. When she is done, Kimal says, "Please call me Kimal. I will leave the departure for our next mission to you. I could create a gate to the human town or you can spend time in one of our tents.

Leafa says, with a kind smile, "We would be honored to accept your hospitality, Kimal."

Kimal says, "As you wish Leafa. However, you will have to make use of my tent since we have no free tents available." As Kimal points to her tent in the camp, Dai's, Leafa's, and Akari's eyes widen and they look at each other.

Strea says, with a happy smile, "Thank you. We would be happy to use it if you want us too."

Kimal responds, "The honor is all mine, Strea. I shall be here within the grounds, so, call upon me when you wish to start the next mission." Kimal makes a bow and walks off to the distance.

Akari tells Leafa, "Um, it won't be a problem with Dai-kun and I, but…"

Leafa says, "Well…Wait! What do you mean that it won't be a problem for Dai and you, Akari? Hey!" Leafa gains a blush on her virtual cheeks, but she yelps along with Dai and Akari as Strea pushes all of them towards Kimal's tent.

Strea says, happily, "Come on, everyone! We are so tired from that fight, so, we need to rest and be ready for tomorrow!"

Dai says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!"

Akari says, shocked, "Strea!" However, Strea keeps pushing them into Kimal's tent and the three of them look at each other and sigh as they are pushed into the tent where they will take some time to rest and cover their 'mental strength' to prepare for the journey ahead.

 _ **August 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

Within Future Divers headquarters, Tokyu is looking over the reports and he isn't liking what he sees.

Tokyu asks, stunned, "How can this be happening?"

Just then a voice comes over the intercom, "Tokyu-dono, Argo-san is on the line."

Tokyu pushes the button near his intercom speaker and he responds, "Thank you."

Soon after, Argo's voice shouts out, "Hey, Tokyu!"

Tokyu responds, "Hey, Argo. What do you have to report?"

Argo replies, "Well, the players have made it through the second floor boss and they have reached the third floor in which they start building guilds soon."

Tokyu says, with a sigh, "That's good news."

Argo says, "Well, there are three players that are doing really well. In fact, I hear that they do well in the first and second boss raids."

Tokyu asks, "Who are they?"

Argo responds, "The handles are Leafa, Dai, and Akari."

Tokyu asks, stunned, "What? Are you sure?"

Argo says, "Yep. I managed to get a picture of them during the boss fight with your 'Bull Emperor'."

Tokyu asks, "Can you send it over?"

Argo responds, "Already there." Tokyu then activates a holographic screen and the screen then displays a picture of a large group of players fighting against a monster that looks like an armored version of Asterius the Taurus King with Leafa, Dai, and Akari in the lead with Dai using his Chakram to hit the tiny bump on his forehead causing it to suffer stun effects.

Tokyu says, "That's them!"

Argo says, "I would think so since Kii-boy was nice enough to send a picture of his sister's ALO avatar. Even with the change in eyes and the ears being human, she is a dead ringer for Leafa of ALO."

Tokyu says, "This might prove that there is a 'glitch' in the game because the logs still say that they are logged out."

Argo says, "Yeah, but there is more bad news."

Tokyu says, "I already know. I've heard about the reports of 'memory loss' and despite that, they are continuing to play the game as if…if…"

Argo says, interrupting, "They can't help themselves. To be honest, I'm feeling that kind 'itch' myself."

Tokyu says, "Maybe you should stop playing the game then, Argo."

Argo responds, "It isn't like I got trapped in a game before, Tokyu. However, these are tricky jerks."

Tokyu says, "They are. However, Kazuto and the others are going to want to hear this news. Thanks for your help, Argo."

Argo replies, "No problem. You paid big 'real bucks' for this and I'm a girl that her rep to maintain, you know. Later."

Tokyu turns off the intercom and he thinks, _"So, they are trapped in the game! It looks like that the logs were tampered with somehow, but we've been over them dozens of times already! I hope that Kazuto and his friends came help. This game was to be our dream, the dream of former SAO beta testers, to create a 'real' and safe version of Sword Art Online and bury Kayaba away for good. Now, this is turning into a nightmare of this becoming a possible 'second Sword Art Online'."_

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Level Three**_

Back inside of the dark elf camp within the third 'castle world' of the one hundred 'castle worlds' that make up Sword Art World, Leafa is lying on 'fur mattresses' on the floor while Dai and Akari are sleeping together on a cot with a large fur blanket in order to regain their 'mental strength' after the battle with the forest elves. As Dai and Akari slowly wake up, they feel 'a strange weight' on them in which they slowly wake up and when they wake up, they yelp to find Strea lying under the blanket of the cot.

Dai yells out, stunned, "What the?!"

Akari asks, shocked, "Strea?!"

Leafa mumbles as she wakes up and she asks, "What?" As Strea yawns as she wakes up, Leafa turns to see the three of them together in the same 'bed' and she asks, stunned, "Huh?"

Strea says, as she wakes up, "Oh, good morning."

Akari yells out, "Strea, what are you doing here?"

Strea responds, "Well, I was a bit cold, so, I thought I snuggle with you to keep warm and keep you warmer." Strea asks, curiously, "Is that a problem?"

Dai responds, nervously, "Well…"

Leafa thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I never thought that I would see anyone even more 'bubbly' than Mina-chan. She really takes the cake and eats it too."_

Strea tells Dai and Akari, "Well, thank you for keeping me warm and I hope that I kept you warm too." Strea then kisses Dai and Akari on the nose causing them to blush, yelp, and shake as Strea, still full clad in her clothing, gets to her feet leaving a stupefied Dai and Akari in her wake.

Dai thinks in her mind, _"What is with that girl?"_ Soon after, Kimal walks into the tent.

Kimal says, "I'm afraid that I can't offer you too much at our humble camp, but the dinner tent will serve you food as you wish and there is a simple tent for bathing."

Strea asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kimal says, with a nod, "Yes. It is next to the dining tent and it is available at your leisure."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Despite us not needing to shower in a virtual world, I do wonder how a bath in this world feels."_

Strea says, happily, "It sounds great!" Strea then grabs the hands of Akari and Leafa and starts to drag them out.

Akari asks, stunned, "Strea?"

Strea says, "Come on, this will be fun!" Leafa and Akari yelp as they are dragged away by Strea to the bathing tent.

Dai thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Okay, how much strength does this girl have?"_ Soon after, Dai follows them to the bathing tent when they arrive, Dai stayed outside while all three girls went inside in which all he heard was a lot of splashing, yelps, and quite a few giggles. Later on, the group, now joined by Kimal, is heading off through the forest to complete another quest which involves finding the nest of spider monsters in the area.

Leafa asks Kimal, "Kimal, do you know anything about how this…world got started?"

Akari and Dai look at Leafa in surprise and Kimal responds, "This vast of world of castles and its history have been lost to time, Leafa. As you know, there are one hundred castles with each castle a small world onto itself."

Akari thinks in her mind, _"So, Leafa is trying to get the backstory of the game?"_

Kimal then says, "The castle worlds are linked together by passageways that are guarded by guardians of the dungeons at the end of each world and they have been separate from each other for a long time. Our people have remembered much about the time before the 'castle worlds' of this realm. On the surface, there were a group of civilizations, one of the humans, one for each of the elven races, and one for each of the other races of the world. What is known is that someone from one of the races became tired of the constant warfare and decided to create a new world in order to stop the fighting. He used powerful magic forces to remodel the land into the realms that you see here and causing the people to lose their greatest power: The magical powers of old. Entrapped in this world, the man came and said that this realm belongs to him in which he refused to restore the realms to what they were unless people united as one and defeated him. Without the magical powers of old, those that dared to try to attack him at his palace were soon felled. His palace, the final 'castle world', is his home and he is known as the 'Yokai King of Aincrad'. He is the only one with the powers of old and no one dared to challenge him. Over time, the people accepted their fate and entrapment since the fiend king never tried to influence the people more than what he done. He awaits at his home palace, supported by the magical powers of old to support his life, and waits for adventures to come and defeat him."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"It sounds like Kayaba and the Ruby Palace. Most likely, they got influenced from their own experience in the beta and stories from SAO survivors."_

Kimal says, "The worlds grew apart from each other and then the guardians of the gateways between the castle worlds appear in which it seems like those entrapped in here and their descendants have resided themselves to this fate."

Dai says, "Sounds like a defeatist attitude to me."

Kimal says, with a nod, "And you would be right to make that statement, Dai. However, it is difficult since the fiend king has the magical powers of old to support him and all races have little to no magical power left."

Leafa tells Kimal, "While that's true, it doesn't mean that you should give up. Nothing is even hopeless."

Kimal says, with a smile, "There are many that wish to have as much hope as you, Leafa." The group ventures into a cavern where they search around for what they are looking for.

Akari whispers to Leafa, "If this is like the one in SAO, we should be looking for an emblem right?"

Leafa responds, with a nod and a whisper, "That's what big brother said. However, this is only based on SAO and they may have changed for all sorts of reasons." Just then Dai, Leafa, and Akari then see images of Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, and the NPC dark elf, Kizmel, going through a similar cave and fighting the spider queen.

Strea asks, as he sees her three party members 'zone out', "Is something wrong?"

Leafa, Dai, and Akari come to their senses and Akari says, with a smile, "We're okay, Strea."

Leafa says, "However, I think that we have to be wary of other human warriors come in here."

Kimal asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Dai says, "There are other 'adventures' as we like to call other human warriors that come here to perform missions of their own and it is best that we don't meet them."

Kimal says, with a nod, "I understand. Ever the fiend king entrapped the people here and no one has been able to dethrone him, humanity had become even more divided than before."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "So, you can understand why we don't want to meet with other human warriors."

Kimal says, "I understand. I have a few charms that can assist us just in case."

Akari says, "Thanks, Kimal." They continue on until they find what looks like an emblem of red and green check shield with two lances crossed in front of each other with dragon's head in the center of the emblems.

Kimal says, with a solemn tone, "The Dark Elves Dragoon Paladins. It is their symbol."

Dai asks, feigning ignorance, "What's it doing here?"

Kimal says, "This must be from a scout sent here on earlier mission against these menaces. It is obvious the scout did not survive."

Leafa says, "I'm sorry, Kimal."

Kimal says, with a sigh, "It is hard to lose a comrade in arms, but we must endure if we wish to survive."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"You don't know how true that is, Kimal."_ Soon enough, they grab the emblem and prepare to leave until they hear a group of human-like yell in which they keep to the shadows where they find a group of players running for their lives in which Dai, Leafa, and Akari gain a vision of Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna fighting a giant spider monster as it was chasing a group of players including Kibaou.

Dai says, "They must have disturbed a pretty strong monster."

Kimal says, "It looks like they have gone down to an area rumored to hold a terrible queen of the spiders."

Strea asks, "Spider Queen?"

Kimal says, "Yes, Strea. She is said to be a fearsome opponent with deadly venom."

Strea asks Dai, Akari, and Leafa, "What shall we do?"

Leafa says, a bit nervously, "Well, despite our problems with other human warriors, I think that we should help them."

Akari says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is the right thing to do."

Dai says, with a shrug, "Okay, I'm in."

Leafa tells Dai, "Hit the monster with your Chakram and we can lure it into that open room where we found the emblem."

Dai says, with a nod, "Good idea, Leafa." Akari, Leafa, Strea, and Kimal retreat to the room and Dai prepares his Chakram in which he witness the ground of players running away. When he sees a large figure appear, Dai uses his Chakram to hit hard enough to attract its attention in which he immediately retreats to where the four females, three players and one NPC, are waiting where Dai gets behind them to reequip himself while the four females take on monster revealed to be a massive spider registered as Nephila, the Spider Royal with several HP bars.

Leafa says, plainly, "Ugly."

Akari says, with a nod, "You said it, Leafa."

Kimal says, seriously, "It comes!" Immediately, the battle starts with the four females attacking it with their swords and Dai joining in at the right moment with a properly time switch. However, the battle was hard and after a few minutes, the spider monster shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Dai says, sarcastically, "That was fun."

Strea says, in a chipper tone, "It sure was!"

Dai asks, stunned, "Really?"

When Strea nods her head, Leafa whispers to Akari, "I heard of 'bubbly', but this is incredible."

Akari whispers back, "No kidding, Leafa. I thought that Mimi had a 'bubbly' attitude, but she is something else." For a moment, Dai and Akari thought they heard Mimi sneeze, but they decide to ignore it for the moment.

Dai tells Kimal, "Good work."

Kimal says, with a nod, "Same to you, Dai. You have fought very well and proven to be strong warriors."

Leafa says, with a smile, "It was nothing." Leafa then gets a quick 'vision' of Kirito picking up a fang and Leafa then notices a fang near where the spider was defeated in which she picks up causing her to find that it is a called 'Spider Queen's Fang' as the item's identification. Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I don't know how, but you are guiding me somehow big brother."_ She puts the fang in her item storage and the group ventures out to return to the dark elf camp in which they make sure to avoid the other players along the way. When they have returned to the camp, they give the emblem to the commander of the camp where they get the next mission to destroy the spider queen, but since they did that already, Leafa presents the fang to the commander and the quest is complete. When they leave the commander's tent, Dai, Leafa, and Akari witness another vision seeing Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna going to the blacksmith's tent in the dark elf camp in SAO.

When the vision is done, the Leafa, Akari, and Dai look at each other and Strea asks, "What's up?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I think that it is time for us to upgrade our weapons, Strea."

Strea asks, "It is?"

Akari says, taking out her rapier, "I think so. Our weapons are good, but they won't last past this world, so, we need to get new ones."

Strea says, taking a pretty large Two-Handed Sword, "But I like my weapon."

Leafa responds, "Why not melt it into ingots and use them for the new sword?"

Strea asks, curiously, "Why?"

Leafa replies, with a smile, "It would be like the 'spirit' of your sword moved onto the new sword."

Strea asks, amazed, "Really?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah!"

Strea says, with a smile, "Okay!" Soon after, Strea, Leafa, Dai, and Akari went into the dark elf's blacksmith tent where they find a muscular dark elf-like blacksmith with a long beard who just gives them a stoic look that makes them nervous in which Strea gets her sword turned into a ingot in which the ingot and the other materials get turned into a beautiful and massive Two-Handed Sword that looks like Celtic Claymore.

Akari says, "Oh, wow."

Dai says, with a nod, "Nice."

Strea says, with a nod, "It's so pretty and powerful! I like it!" The blacksmith gives a nod in which Akari does the same with her rapier in which her new one created looks to be pink and blue rapier version of Scottish Claymore military sword.

Akari says, awe-struck, "Amazing."

Dai tells Akari, "It is a perfect for you and I'm not saying this just because I'm your boyfriend."

Akari says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Dai-kun." Leafa and Dai then does the same thing with their Anneal Blades like Strea and Akari did with their swords in which both of them got incredible and strong brand new One-Handed Swords similar to Spatha swords of Ancient Rome, but with larger hand guards and perfect leather hilts for holding.

Dai swings the sword a little and he says, "Perfect."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Dai says, "Oh, yeah!" Dai then produces a chest full of metal plates and he asks, "Remember that 'Raid the Vault' quest?"

Akari says, "Oh, yeah! We got those metal planks that make upgrading any weapon below plus nine to ninety-nine percent!"

Leafa says, "We decided to save them for a rainy day." Soon after, the group uses all of the planks to upgrade their weapons to plus five in which Akari's rapier has three points to accuracy and two points to quickness, Leafa's sword has three points to quickness and two points to durability, Dai's weapon has three points to sharpness and two points to durability, and Strea's sword has three points to heaviness and two points to durability.

Dai says, "Nice."

Akari says, "We have a better chance with these weapons on the next couple of levels."

After putting their swords into their new scabbards, the group leaves the blacksmith tent and Strea asks, "So, what's next?"

Akari's stomach grumbles and after Akari blushes in embarrassment, Leafa says, "I think that we need to get something to eat."

Strea says, with a smile, "That's okay with me!" As the group ventures onto the dining table, Dai, Leafa, and Akari look up to the skies and remain firm in their resolve to get home.

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location within the virtual world of Sword Art World, the mysterious teen girl that they have been seeing is watching them on a holographic 'pop-up' screen.

The girl says, in a stoic voice that seems to carry sadness, "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure that you didn't fall in their hands. You are the only ones that can free them. I just pray that you can also keep the 'key' safe." Soon after, the screen changes to looking straight at Strea directly and she looks very intently at the violet haired beauty.

 **End of Chapter 14**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Life Marches On."**

Well, we have arrived at the end of the chapter. I did very well say that main **Sailor Moon Online** storyline and my **Hollow Fragment** storylines are going to 'parallel' each other, didn't I? As you might expect, Strea is going to play a vital part in this arc of this story. And yes, Kotone/Philia is going to have her role in this story too. However, as I have said before, you are going to have to read to find out what they are, folks. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	15. Life Marches On

As we start this brand new chapter, you must be wondering why I'm only putting just the month of the year rather than the month and day like I had done mostly before. Well, you have to remember that this 'remake' of SAO in my fanfiction story works something similar to the Underworld virtual world and you are going to have to look up information on the Sword Art Online light novels to figure deeper details. Anyway, due to the fourth generation Full-Dive technology used for that world, time is speed up greatly and in my fanfiction, the creators of Sword Art World in my fanfiction have figured out a way to do it too. And yet, I know that I'm blabbing this over and over again, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **August 2025, Game Center Crown**_

Within Game Center Crown, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, minus Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners, Veemon and Gatomon, Darien, our Juuban based Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Molly and Rini, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, and Rika are assembled together within the hidden command center in the arcade where they are looking at a picture taken within Sword Art World where they see Leafa, Akari, and Dai helping out in the fight.

Kazuto says, "That's Sugu all right. The similarities between her in this game and Leafa in ALO are too much to ignore."

Serena says, "I agree. That's her."

Tai says, "And that's Davis and Kari."

Izzy says, "However, the records still show that they logged out that day and there is no evidence that the records have been tampered with."

Cody says, "Not to mention that there is no evidence of any tampering with their Amuspheres either."

Darien says, "And if we start 'making noise', we may not get anywhere at first, but if we do, the people who trapped them in there could 'cut their losses' and I fear for their safety."

Ken says, "I agree, Darien."

Raye says, "And we need to figure a way to get them out."

Serena asks, "Can't we…?"

Serena then realizes something and Ami tells Serena, "Last time, we were able to find them in the virtual world to download a program into their avatars to reestablish their 'connection' between their bodies and their minds, Serena."

Amara says, "We can't do that again if we can't get to them."

Michelle says, "And we have been locked out of the game which shows that there is something going on."

Keiko asks, "But why would they want us out?"

Kazuto says, "Because we are very connected to Sugu, Davis, and Kari, Keiko. Remember, it isn't just because we are SAO survivors. I heard that a few SAO survivors have joined the game as some kind of 'therapy' or something."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Really?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, Asuna. I've got to say that they are brave souls just doing that."

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke."

Raye says, "The thing is: We are being restricted from access in it."

Lita asks, "But how can they do it in a way that no matter what kind of trick that we use, we can't get access into the game?"

Amara says, "Good question, Lita."

TK says, "It would take a lot of technical and programming knowledge."

Yolei says, "That means that the programmers and technicians in the club are the main 'targets', but they seem to be clean."

Tai says, "True, but remember, there are quite a number of Argus personal were spies for Sugou before SAO caused Argus to collapse in which they may have transferred into Future Divers."

Matt says, "Yeah. And since they were just starting, their security wasn't it is now."

Asuna asks, "But why would Sugou allow them to move onto Future Divers?"

Kazuto says, "I think that Sugou planned to get access to the vast minds of the world and not just Japan in order to perfect his…'software' because if he had gotten his research done, he could have used 'Future Divers' for something even worse."

Rika says, shocked and horrified at the implication, "You are kidding me!"

Serena says, shaking her head, "No, Rika. Kazuto's right. He would be that sick."

Asuna says, solemnly and shivering slightly, "I know." Kazuto holds her hands comfort and Asuna smiles at Kazuto.

Darien says, "However, with us ruining his plans, he is going to need a place to start again and he has found a way to escape."

TK asks, "But Future Divers has international renown and he is now quite 'infamous'. He wouldn't risk it, right?"

Serena and Asuna look at each other and Serena responds, "With his ego, he might."

Asuna says, "He could attempt to use 'Future Divers' to restart his sinister project."

Ken says, "And Davis, Kari, and Suguha could be even in more danger if that's the case."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…"_

Asuna tells Kazuto, "We'll bring her home, Kirito-kun. She found her way home before and she will be able to hold on."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I know that she is strong, Asuna. I'm just afraid that she isn't strong enough and who knows what's happening in there? Maybe this is how mom and Sugu felt when I was trapped in SAO."

Serena says, "We've got to bring them. We just got to."

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 15:** **Life Marches On**

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Level 22**_

Inside of Sword Art World, we are inside of the twenty-second castle of one hundred 'castle worlds' that make up this VRMMO that's a 'remake' of the 'death game' Sword Art Online. This 'castle world' looks to be a vast grassland plan with multiple lakes and small village communities including the main town of this level known as Lakeview Promenade. This is where we find Dai, Leafa, Akari, and Strea as they look around.

Strea says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! It's so pretty!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Yeah, it is."

Dai whispers to Leafa, "Yeah, it took us a few memories to get here."

Leafa says, with a nod and in a solemn whisper, "No kidding. I had forgotten about that time that I got 'killed' in the 'old Alfheim' that matched one of the floors that we went through, but it might have been more of a blessing than curse to forget that one for the moment."

Strea says, "Leafa! Dai! Come on, let's get going!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Okay, Strea! We're coming!" Dai, Leafa, Strea, and Akari then take off into the distance not noticing that they were being watched despite the significant Search Skills of Dai and Leafa.

 _ **August 2025,**_ _ **Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Inside of Yokohama North General Hospital, we are in the special ward containing Suguha, Davis, and Kari as they are in similar beds and connected to similar devices and IV as other SAO victims were when they were trapped in SAO. Within the room, Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna are looking over their motionless forms with their Amuspheres still attached to their heads which may be their only for their 'minds' to return to their physical bodies.

Asuna says, "School is about to begin."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Asuna tells Kazuto and Serena, "Kirito-kun…Serena, we can visit them when we get off."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah." Serena tells Kazuto, "We'll find a way, Kazuto. We'll get them back. We'll get Suguha back."

Kazuto says, "I know, Serena. But I can't help to worry. If that monster is involved in this, Sugu is in real danger if he finds out about her."

Serena says, with a nod, "We underestimate, Kazuto. I really know how you feel."

Asuna says, "Same here, Kirito-kun. He wouldn't like anything better to get revenge. He is just that pretty and that cowardly."

Serena says, "I just feel so helpless. She is my sister from my days as a Moon Princess and I can't help her at all. Some big sister that I turned out to be."

Asuna tells Serena, "Don't say that Serena-chan! You have to be strong for her and the others!"

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Asuna. It is just that it is tough."

Kazuto says, with a solemn tone, "It has been Sugu ever since she remembered her past history and learned that one reason that Kayaba committed that madness was to force her to 'awaken' as Sailor Celestial and her Etherion powers."

Serena says, "She has no guilt to bear in this."

Kazuto says, "I think so too, but Sugu is the one that needs convincing of that and her battle with Kayaba just made that a bit harder. And we learned while that her memories of her past life might be only part of the reason that she felt 'out of place' in our family just as much or even more than I did."

Asuna says, "It was a real shock to me too, Kirito-kun."

Serena says, with a nod, "Same here."

Flashback; Shortly after Suguha, Davis, and Kari get trapped in Sword Art World

Inside of Cherry Hill Temple, the Sailor Scouts, Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, and Rika are assembled together at Raye's temple home with Kazuto's adoptive mother/aunt, Midori Kirigaya, who is Suguha's Earth mother in which she is very distressed having recently learned what happened to her daughter.

Midori says, "I don't know if I can take this again."

Kazuto tells Midori, "We're going to whatever we can to get Suguha out of there."

Darien says, "However, we don't have enough evidence to say that she is in the game. Based on the evidence, from appearances, it looks like she logged out of the game."

Midori says, distressed, "You don't log out of a game and end up in the hospital even if it is a virtual reality game despite all that happened!"

Kazuto tells Midori, "We know, mom. We know. We're going to find out what's really going on."

Midori says, "Suguha…"

Asuna tells Midori, "Midori-san, we won't give up on her. Suguha-chan is our friend too and we won't stop until she is back home."

Lita says, "That's right, Midori-san! Plus, she is one of us! We don't give on one of our own!"

Mina says, with a nod, "We'll find a way back for her!"

Serena says, "Midori-san, we may have been reborn as different people in this life, but Suguha is still family since Kazuto became like a brother to me during those horrible years in SAO. And she was the greatest help to get Asuna back from Sugou's wicked hands. In one form or another, she is family to me too."

Midori says, with a sigh, "I know, Serena-san. And I think…No. You are actually right about her being family to her. She is my daughter, but she is also your sister in a literal fashion."

There are confused looks and Kazuto asks, "What do you mean mom?"

Midori says, "I should have told you…I should have told you the day that I found out that my daughter is Sailor Celestial. There is something about Suguha that I only told your father and it was hard for him to believe, but then again, I really didn't believe it happened until that day."

Keiko asks, "What do you mean Ms. Midori-san?"

Midori says, with a sigh, "I think that she can help me."

Kazuto asks, "She who?"

Raye, Amara, and Trista then 'sense a presence' and Midori says, "Your majesty."

Just then the spirit of Queen Serenity makes her appearance and Queen Serenity says, "It has been a long time, Midori-san."

Midori says, "Yes, it has."

There are quite a few gasps of shock and Serena asks, stunned, "Serenity-mama, you know Suguha's mother?"

Queen Serenity says, "Yes, we do, Serenity. We met half-way through her pregnancy with Suguha." Queen Serenity closes her eyes in which the scene transforms to the inside of a hospital showing a younger Midori Kirigaya, around her mid-twenties, lying in a hospital bed with her waist expanded to show that she is well within a pregnancy.

Rika asks, "What's this?"

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Is that your mother?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, but she looks younger."

Midori says, "That was when I was half-way through my pregnancy with Suguha."

Hotaru says, "You look so pale."

Midori says, "The doctors were concerned about my condition and they felt that may have to do something distracted which would have ended the life of my unborn baby. However, it was then she appeared." Just then the scene shows the spirit of Queen Serenity appearing and younger Midori winching in fear at first, but she becomes calmer. Midori says, "Of course, I was afraid. Part of me thought that she was an angel ready to take me and my unborn child into the afterlife."

Rika asks, with a sly smirk, "Can't exactly blame you, Midori-san. How can any spirit that gorgeous not be an angel?"

Asuna gives a playful smirk at Rika and Queen Serenity says, "Thank you, Rika-san. However, I explained about who I was and needless to say, your mother was shocked."

Midori says, "Well, it isn't every day that you learned that your whole solar system was populated by human life-forces that lived for a thousand years at the least and had technology that rivaled if not exceeded today's technology." Midori says, "However, I was more shocked to learn that my unborn child, which I learned was a girl, is the reincarnation of her younger daughter and she had great power inside of her. And it was her power that was causing the 'problem'."

Kazuto asks, "Sugu's power?"

Trista says, "Remember, she holds the power of Etherion as well as being the Sailor Soldier of Reality and that makes her very powerful."

Queen Serenity sighs and she says, with a nod, "That's right. And despite your powers being dormant and more connected with your star seed, your purely Earthling reincarnation couldn't stop that power from 'leaking out' in tiny bits causing 'complications' for Midori-san."

Asuna asks, curiously and nervously, "Wait? Are you saying that it could have killed Kirito's and Suguha's mother?"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "It would have killed them both if I didn't intervene and there was only one thing that I could do."

Suguha's eyes widen as the scene showing Queen Serenity putting her hands over Midori's waist and Midori says, "The only way to save us was for Queen Serenity to 'bring back' her 'original' Lunarian DNA."

There are gasps and Raye asks, "Wait! Does that mean that Suguha is…?"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "As Suguha Kirigaya, she is half-Earthling and half-Lunarian already ever since the day that she was born in this life."

There are stunned looks of amazement, especially from Kazuto and Serena, and Rika says, "You're kidding!"

Amara asks Rika, "Does Queen Serenity look like the one to kid around Rika?"

Kazuto says, stunned, "Sugu…"

Lita says, amazed, "Okay, I didn't see this one coming."

Mina says, with a nod of agreement, "No kidding, Lita-chan."

Midori says, completely in distress, "How can I say anything? What could I say? Despite who she was in the past, Suguha is my baby! She wasn't even born yet! I didn't care what happened to me! I couldn't…"

Kazuto tells Midori, "Easy, mom. We understand. It is pretty hard to believe. I doubt that I would have even come close to believe it before what happened in SAO. But maybe it is the reason that Sugu felt the way she did at least partially."

Kazuto then explains about Rainbow Gardens and Asuna asks, "So, you are saying that Suguha felt 'out of place' with her family ever since she could remember because she may have subconsciously known that she wasn't like the rest of us that lived on this planet?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "I think that it is partially that case, Asuna. Sugu, deep down, might have known that she was different everyone else, but I think that it was also combined with the 'unfinished business' with Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium from part of her that's Princess Selene. And all of that is causing her 'identity issues' especially since she now remembers her Silver Millennium past life."

Hotaru asks Trista, "Trista-mama, did you know about this?"

Trista says, with a sigh, "I had a feeling that the young Moon Princess couldn't have been purely Earthling. The only Earthlings that could have chance are ones like from the Elysion royal family as the ones under the protective power of the Golden Crystal of Earth."

Amara says, "However, due to the fact that Suguha's powers are pretty much still dormant, this fact, much like everything else about Suguha, was kept from you."

Rika says, "There was probably a good reason."

Mina asks, confused, "Well, forgive me, but she doesn't look anything like her past life. Why is that?"

Ami says, "It is most likely that Queen Serenity made sure that her Earthling genes were more dominate than her 'new' Lunarian genes."

Queen Serenity says, "Correct, Sailor Mercury. Selene was reborn as an Earthling and the restoration of her Lunarian DNA was to ensure the new life of hers as well as the life of her new mother in which her 'looks' come from her Earthling family."

Serena asks, "But what about now? Since her powers have awoken?"

Queen Serenity says, with a sigh, "Yes, her Lunarian DNA will take more prominence especially during these years." Queen Serenity says, "However, it is the same for you. You are regaining your own Lunarian DNA, my dear Serenity. But despite that, you were reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and 'she' is much a part of you as you are my daughter, Princess Serenity. Please never forget your current Earthling heritage too."

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "No, I won't forget Serenity-mama."

Kazuto tells Midori, "Mom, it doesn't matter about Sugu being an Earthling or not. She is my sister and she has been in two lifetimes. I won't stop until she is home."

Midori says, with a warm smile, "I know, Kazuto. I just don't know if I go through this a third time."

Kazuto says, "Well, I'm going through this a second time." Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Now, I know how you and Sugu felt when I was trapped in SAO."

Queen Serenity becomes a bit solemn and Trista asks, "My queen?"

When everyone looks at Queen Serenity, she says, with a sigh, "I'm not sure if I should say this in front of you, Serenity, but I fear that legacy of SAO will play a part in this. I also fear that HE will take advantage of this."

Mina asks, confused, "He?"

Darien says, "You mean Kayaba." Queen Serenity nods her head and Darien says, "But what could Kayaba want with a duplicate of his game? I don't think that he is into flattery despite him enjoying the fact that they had replicated 'his world'."

Kazuto says, with a serious expression, "You have a point, Darien."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What's up Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "I think that we need to check in with Seijirou."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in hospital room of Suguha, Davis, and Kari, Serena and Kazuto are looking at their comatose forms and Kazuto says, "We found out from Seijirou-san that original SAO severs were stolen."

Serena asks, "I don't get it. Why would they go after them?"

Kazuto says, "You would think that there was nothing left since the game was finished, the data deleted, and Asuna and the others that Sugou took are now safe. However, when Ymir got their hands on the ALO data and such, they found a copy of the original Aincrad on it. Something tells me that there was still secrets inside of those severs and someone found out about them."

Serena asks, confused and concerned, "Do you think that it has to do what's happening with Sword Art World?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "I don't know. All we do know is that something is happening, but other than one of the Game Masters that went comatose as well, Sugu, Davis, and Kari are the only ones trapped in the game. However, there are plenty of cases of players suffering memory loss and we're hearing that they are becoming 'obsessed' with the game even more than what hard core MMO players should be. It is like that they are becoming 'addicted' to the game."

Serena asks, "Do you think that Argo will be all right?"

Kazuto says, "From what I heard, she is okay. They gave her medical examinations and she doesn't seem like the others. It could do with her special 'administration privileges', but I can't be so sure."

Serena says, solemnly, "And we're trapped out here since they managed to lock us out of the game somehow."

Kazuto says, "That proves that they want us out of the game and it could be possible that Sugou did have agents that originally infiltrated Argus that got sent over to Future Divers when they first started in which the chaos of its start and SAO beginnings may have allowed them to slip through despite getting information from the government themselves."

Serena says, fearfully, "I'm worried, Kazuto. If that monster is involved…"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Serena. I know what you, Asuna, and her brother knew from the very beginning. If it is him, we can't let him get his way no matter what."

Serena says, with a nod, "You're right, Kazuto. We stopped him before and we can do it again."

Kazuto tells Serena, "Serena, if Serenity-mama is right about this…"

Serena tells Kazuto, "I know what you are going to say and I don't recognize 'him' as family anymore. I never did especially after what I learned that he did to Suguha when she was my younger sister, Princess Selene. He is my enemy now and forever especially if he intends to 'use her' again. I…No, I know that I have to end him once and for all. I've got to break the cycle between him and Suguha. Maybe then she can find her own peace with herself and move onto the future."

Kazuto says, "Serena…" Serena looks at Kazuto and he gives a nod at unsaid agreement as the two of them look at Suguha, Davis, and Kari with serious expressions on their faces.

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Level 22**_

Inside of what looks like a regular Japanese dojo, Leafa and Dai are fighting against what looks like a dark armored clad eight armed samurai as they barely dodge the sword swipes of the powerful monsters which is called Shiva Nobunaga as they are in the final stages of a quest to get the Duel Wielding Extra Skill, which was a one of kind skill that only Leafa's brother owned in SAO, but in Sword Art World, anyone can get as long as they meet the requirements and complete this hard quest.

Dai asks, "Who said that it was a good idea to go after the Duel Wielding Skill?"

Leafa yells out, "Don't blame this one me! You were the one that was so excited about it!"

Dai shouts out, "Blame game later! Look out right now!" Dai and Leafa dodge another powerful assault from this monster, which is obviously a quest boss, with three HP gauges in which one of them is empty while Akari and Strea are watching from the sidelines.

Akari asks, nervously, "Isn't there something that we can do?"

Strea responds, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will be okay, Kari-chan. They are very strong."

Akari says, "I know, but this guy is really quick for someone with so many arms and so huge."

Strea says, "I'll say."

Dai says, "Dang! This guy is quick!"

Leafa says, "Well, he has so many arms and that means that he can attack a lot!"

Dai tells Leafa, "Did your bro ever tell on how he got his Duel Wielding Skill?"

Leafa responds, after dodging another set of sword swipes, "Yeah! He said that it went to the player with the fastest reaction time!"

Dai says, "Then that's why this dude is so fast!"

Dai then dodges another set of attacks, barely, and Leafa says, "That's right! And all of the tests have to do with speed and reaction time."

Dai says, "Try to keep up!" Leafa nods her head and Dai and Leafa continue their fight against the quest boss in which they push themselves to their limits with speed and reaction time in which they are hard pressed, but they manage to finally defeat the monster and disarm him in which he collapses and shatters into hundreds of data polygons. Leafa and Dai, breathing heavily, collapse to the ground on their bottoms with their HP gauges down close to the red zone to show how difficult the battle was.

Leafa says, exhausted tone in her voice, "What a fight."

Dai says, with a nod, "No kidding." Just then a middle aged yet sagely dojo master comes out and looks at Dai and Leafa.

The NPC tells them, "You have done well, my students. You have past the final test of my school and I shall give you the great secret of the swordsmanship of 'The Way of the Duel Swords'. Use it wisely."

Dai and Leafa stand up, bow, and Leafa says, "Thank you, sensei." Soon after, they got a massage saying that they have acquired the Duel Wielding and it is available for their Skill Slots.

Dai says, excitedly, "Awesome! We did it!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Akari and Strea go over to them and Akari says, with a smile, "I knew you could it!"

Dai says, with a grin, "As if there was any doubt." Strea then puts Dai into a bone crunching hug and he yelps in shock.

Strea yells out, excitedly, "That was so exciting! You were just awesome! I knew that you and Leafa-chan could do it!"

Dai says, with a grunt, "Thanks…Strea." Leafa becomes nervous as she starts to sneak away, but she has no success as Strea spots her and brings her into a bone crushing hug as well.

Leafa yelps out, "Strea…" Dai and Akari look at each other and can't help to laugh nervously at this situation.

 _ **August 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Deep within an unknown location within Sword Art World, what looks like a futuristic lab, there is a figure coming into view and he looks at one of the screens.

The figure then says, in a familiar male voice, "I see that you are up to your old trick again. You have must have learned the 'secret' in the SAO severs that I left behind, but you don't know the whole truth about them. You should take time to learn what you are getting, Sugou." The figure then looks at a certain screen and he asks, "Selene?" We then get a view of his lips, which take a look of shock, and then those lips turn into a sly smile.

 _ **Early September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 25**_

Within the twenty-fifth 'castle world' of SAW, Dai, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed, Leafa, Akari, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, and Strea are a part of a large assault raid against the boss monster of this 'castle' which proved to be a massive metal titan that's known as 'The Supreme Black Knight', who is a humanoid dark knight monster with four arms and few weak points including the slit for its eyes. Archers were important in this fight, but they were hard-pressed since the monster had a weapon on/in each arm and one of the arms had a hand-held crossbow which, due to the size of the monster, the bolt could cut a player in two and take down his/her HP.

Akari, armed with his bow and arrows, yell out, "It's too much!"

Leafa says, "I know, Akari! You can't get a good shot thanks to that armored jerk's own long range attacks!"

Dai says, "Long range…Short range…and all range! Not to mention that he is armored to the boot! There are a few weak points!"

Strea asks, "What shall we do?"

The four of them dodge an attack from a massive cleaver from another of Supreme Black Knight in which one player wasn't so lucky and Dai says, "Try not to be that guy." Just then Dai, Akari, and Leafa are assault with images from the battle with the Floor 25 Floor Boss Monster of SAO.

Akari thinks in her mind, with a winch, _"What are these horrible images? Is this what happened with Tai and the others in SAO?"_

Leafa thinks in her mind, winching, _"Is this what you faced, big brother? Is this the horrors of SAO?"_

Strea notices them winching and she asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Leafa breaks out of her stupor and she responds, a bit nervously, "Sorry, Strea. A bit stressed out."

Strea responds, with a smile, "Don't worry. After the battle, I can give you a good massage."

Leafa responds, nervously, "No! No! That's okay…Look out!" Just then Leafa throws Akari and Strea away from one of the large crossbow bolts in which she took it at the side and while it was a 'glancing blow', it was enough to take down her HP and causing her to shatter into multiple data polygons. Leafa thinks in her mind, before she 'fades away', _"Kazuto…"_

 _ **Early September 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of the Kirigaya household, Kazuto, who had just gotten home from school at the SAO Memorial Academy, is inside of the room hears something crack and he then looks to see a picture of himself in ALO as Kirito with Usagi, Leafa, and Asuna with a crack in the glass frame through Leafa's picture.

Kazuto's eyes widen and he says, fearfully, "Sugu…"

 _ **Early September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 25 Boss Room**_

Back in the boss room of Sword Art World, Dai, Akari, and Strea are shocked at what happened.

Akari says, horrified, "No, Leafa!"

Dai says, angrily, "Damn it!" Strea's eyes stay wide at what she see and unfamiliar images appear in her mind causing tears to flow down her eyes, but also to make her eyes go blank. She turns to face the monster with her features hidden and with her massive Two-Handed Sword, she charges right for the boss monster.

Akari yells out, worriedly, "Strea, what are you doing?!"

Dai shouts out, "Hey! That's too dangerous!" However, Strea moves with incredible speed and agility in which she manages to leap onto one of the arms of the monster and she charges up to ram her sword into the face of the monster with the slit in its helmet causing it to roar out in pain.

One of the other players yell out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Another player shouts out, amazed, "How did she do that?"

Akari says, stunned, "Strea…"

Dai is also stunned, but he gets out of his stupor and he tells Akari, "Kari-chan, cover me! I'm going in!" Akari looks at Dai and he says, "This is our chance! I'm going to use IT!"

Akari is surprised and she says, with a nod when she gets over her surprise, "Right!" Dai then goes through his menu, another sword in a sheath strapped to his back appears, and he draws that sword in which he charges in with both swords in his hands towards the boss monster, who is wildly running and flailing around since Strea's attack has just blinded it. Dai manages to leap onto one of its arms and hits the boss monster with **Double Circular** , the 2 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, right at a vital weak point on the neck which has just been revealed from Strea's strike on its face and eyes. Soon after, Dai then jams one of his swords into the neck of Supreme Black Knight while Strea removes her sword from his face while Dai leaps over, grabs onto Strea, and leaps down from the monster to take her down to Akari as the boss monster roars out in pain before its HP hits zero causing it to shatter into hundreds of data polygons. Afterwards, the players cheer as the classic 'Congratulations' sign appears overhead and small 'pop up screens' appear in front of their eyes for money, items, and experience that the 'surviving' players had won. Dai gets a Last Attack Bonus prompt, but he ignores it as he prepares to go over to get his fallen sword before it loses its durability.

Before he heads off, Dai tells Akari, "Watch her, Kari-chan."

Akari responds, with a nod, "Right." As Davis heads off, Akari asks Strea, "Strea, are you okay?"

Strea looks at Akari with a confused look and Strea asks, "Huh? What's going on?"

As Strea looks around, Akari says, a bit confused, "We won."

Strea asks, confused, "We did?" When she sees the prompt in front of her and she says, amazed, "Oh, we did!"

Akari asks, surprised, "You don't remember? You don't remember running right up to the boss and impaling it in the eyes?"

Strea says, curiously, "Not really." Strea asks, curiously, "Did I do that?"

Akari thinks in her mind, _"What's wrong with you Strea?"_

Dai returns to the others and he asks, "What's up, Kari-chan?"

Strea asks Dai, "Kari-chan says that I attacked the boss in the eyes, but I don't remember. Did I do that?"

Dai asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Akari says, trying to change the subject, "Dai-kun, let's get upstairs so we can activate the gate and then teleport back down to the Town of Beginnings."

Dai says, remembering Leafa, "Right, Kari-chan."

Dai and Akari start to race off for the door to the passage to the next 'castle world' and Strea yells out, excitedly, "Wait for me!" Before the other players can confront Dai, Akari, and Strea on what happened, the three of them race into the passageway into the next 'castle world' of SAW through they can't help to wonder about Strea as well as be concerned for Leafa too.

 _ **Early September 2025, Sword Art World, Level One, Town of Beginnings**_

Inside of the Town of Beginnings, we find ourselves within Blackiron Palace as Leafa is revived from her latest 'death' and she stumbles out of the revival chamber in which she walks around shakily while holding her head.

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"My head…It feels like…a huge drum…is going off…"_ Just then the horrible images of the people that died in SAO and the ways that they died come into her mind and she thinks, with tears starting to form, _"Why? Why am I seeing the images of those people? How can I feel their pain…their agony…their despair? Is this punishment for my failure for ending Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium? Serena…sis…big brother…K-K-K…His name…Oh, please no…Why can't I…big brother…I…"_ Soon after, Leafa collapses onto the ground and shortly thereafter, the young girl that they saw on the day that she, Dai, and Akari arrived in Sword Art Online walks up with what looks like a stoic face, but a tear streams down her right eye.

The girl says, with a solemn voice, "I'm so sorry. Please endure. I need you…She needs you…They need you…They must be stopped. Please end it…End the legacy of Sword Art Online." Soon after, the girl vanishes through a teleportation effect as Dai, Akari, and Strea arrive on the scene.

 _ **Early September 2025, Kirigaya Residence**_

Inside of Kazuto's room with his home, Kazuto is setting up his Amusphere as a holographic projection of Yui, in her human form, appears in the room from a projector set up in his room. She looks exactly as she did because the projectors are based on the same Solid Vision technology used in the Duel Disk for playing Duel Monsters.

Yui asks, "Daddy, what are you doing?"

Kazuto gives a smile and he tells Yui, "I'm going to be somewhere else today, Yui-chan. Tell your mommy and auntie that I won't be in for ALO today."

Yui asks, concerned, "Where are you doing daddy?"

Kazuto responds, with a smile, "Nowhere."

Yui tells Kazuto, with a pout, "You are a poor liar, daddy."

Kazuto asks, nervously, "Why do you say that?"

Yui tells Kazuto, "Mommy and I can tell when daddy is lying, daddy." Yui then notices a certain 'game cartridge' in his hands and Yui says, "That's the special cartridge that allows you to dive into Rainbow Gardens!"

Kazuto yelps in surprise as he tries to hide it and he says, with a sigh, "You caught me, Yui."

Yui says, "You are going to see if there is a 'backdoor' into Sword Art World through Rainbow Gardens."

Kazuto says, "Since Rainbow Gardens is connected to the ever growing 'virtual universe', it might have access to that place." Kazuto tells Yui, "Please don't tell mommy or Auntie Usagi what I'm doing. I don't want them to worry. I promise to come back if I find a 'backdoor' and report it to them."

Yui tells Kazuto, with a sigh, "No you won't, daddy. After all of the pain and suffering that mommy and especially Auntie Usagi went through SAO along with the others, you will do whatever it takes to protect them. You will go into Sword Art World by yourself in order to get Auntie Leafa back yourself to keep them from reliving the horror of SAO."

Kazuto winches from Yui and he says, with a sigh, "You know me all too well, Yui."

Yui says, with a smile, "You are my daddy. I'm supposed to know you and my family!" Yui says, with a sigh, "Okay, daddy, I won't tell mommy and Auntie Usagi for now, but if you aren't back by a certain time, I will tell them."

Kazuto sighs, knowing that he can't win this 'battle', and he responds, with a nod, "Okay, Yui-chan."

Yui says, with a smile, "Thank you, daddy. Good luck."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I'm going to need it, Yui-chan."_ Kazuto thinks in his mind, as Yui's 'image' vanishes from inside of his room, _"It is a real joy to have Yui with us thanks to Ami and Izzy creating those holographic projectors so Yui can be in the 'real world' in a way, but while she can 'project' herself and I helped create a mobile projector that will allow her to experience the world outside of the virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, her body is just a very realistic hologram in which she can't feel, smell, or anything. She can only do that in virtual worlds like ALO. However, hopefully, with the REAL Solid Vision technology that we found among Kayaba's inventions, we can allow Yui to be in the real world and Asuna can't wait for that day. She can't see Yui because we couldn't set up these projectors in her house for obvious reasons. While her father would be accepting of Yui, Asuna doubts that her mother would be."_ Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"However, Yui-chan wants her 'Auntie Leafa' back and I intend to bring her home."_ Kazuto installs the cartridge that allows him to use Full-Dive devices to 'dive' into Rainbow Gardens, the living virtual world that Davis and Kari were trapped in for around two years, and prepares to enter it in order to find a 'backdoor' into the world of Sword Art World to bring his sister, Davis, and Kari back home. He lies down on the bed, puts on his Amusphere, and he says, "Link start!" Soon after, Kazuto's world is engulfed in a rainbow of colors as he leaves the 'physical world' for a 'digital one'.

 _ **Early September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 27**_

Returning to the virtual realm of Sword Art World, we are in the twenty-seventh castle of the one hundred 'castle worlds' that make up this virtual realm where we are in the main town for this level, Geminate, due to this town been carved into a mountain where there is a mine with the town, many of the buildings are made of stone and concrete, there are lanterns with orange lights lighting up the town at night, and there are shops and facilities befitting of a Gold Rush boom town in the United States during the nineteenth century. As players go throughout the town, we head into one of the hotels/inns within the town where we find Leafa walking in to see Dai, Akari, and Strea inside of the same bed, again, with all three of them covered up by the blanket minus their heads with Dai and Akari having stunned looks on their faces.

Leafa thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Why isn't that anti-harassment code not going off?"_

Dai tells Strea, "Geez, Strea! Not again!"

Strea asks, curiously, "What's wrong? You and Kari-chan sleep together all the time, so, it is okay?"

Dai and Akari blush and Akari says, "Well…That's different, Strea…"

Leafa asks Dai and Akari, "Did you and Dai turn off your anti-harassment codes for each other to make sure that it wouldn't activate for any 'romantic moments' between you?"

Dai responds, "Well, no duh, Leafa!"

Akari asks, "Wait! Do you mean…?"

Strea asks, curiously, "The harassment codes? Are you saying that I'm bothering you?"

Dai responds, nervously, "NO! I mean, that's not it, Strea."

Strea says, in her chipper tone, "I'm so glad!" Strea then kisses Dai and Akari on the lips causing them to majorly blush before she yawns and goes back to sleep.

Akari says, nervously, "Uh, Strea…" Akari and Dai look at Leafa and she shrugs her shoulders with a smile. Leafa can't help to enjoy this embarrassing moment because she needs something to make her smile since she feels like an important part of her has been torn out a while ago through it feels like ages to Leafa.

 _ **Early September 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within the 'living virtual world' of Rainbow Gardens, Kirito, in his SAO avatar form, is battling hard in 'level seven' the level above the 'bottom layer' of the realm in order to get access to sixth level and be allowed to travel into other virtual worlds. Right now, he is fighting against a humanoid male with dark grey fairy wings and he is known as a 'Dark Fairy' with AI to match human intelligence quite well.

The 'Dark Fairy' shouts out, "It won't be so easy to defeat me, human!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"No kidding! This isn't like fighting even NPC in SAO or ALO! His AI is a rival for Yui's AI! This is more like fighting another player!"_ The 'Dark Fairy' prepares to attack him again, but he then dodges attacks from arrows and throwing knives which distract him allowing Kirito his chance in which he strikes with his two swords to defeat the 'Dark Fairy' in which he grunts as he shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Just then a familiar male voice says, "It looks like we aren't the only ones with this idea." Kirito then looks to see none other than our Digidestined and Davis' sister, in their SAO forms for Jun and the Digidestined that were trapped in SAO, and their ALO forms for those Odiaba Digidestined that weren't.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Taichi? What are you doing here?"

Yamato says, "Kirito, you aren't that dumb."

Kirito rubs his head nervously and he asks, with a smile, "Can't blame a guy for trying?"

Takashi says, with a smile, "It looks like we want to get to the next level in order to gain access to other 'virtual worlds' without the need for buying the game."

Sam says, "Since we are somehow locked out of Sword Art World, this might be the only way."

Izumi says, "However, it might not work."

Kirito says, "Yeah, I know. If it were that easy, why didn't Davis and Kari get onto Sword Art Online from here? But I have got to try."

Junpier says, "No kidding, Kirito! I just got my squirt of a brother back and I'm not going to lose him to another virtual world!"

Taichi says, "Same here."

Yamato says, "However, this place is no joke."

Kirito says, "Yeah, like Sugu said from her experience…"

Kirito gives a sigh and Taichi says, "Kari, Davis, and your sister found their way back home from here and they can survive long enough for us to find them."

Kirito says, "Yeah, Taichi, I know. But if Sugou is involved in this and if he finds out that Sugu is my sister…I just don't want to think about it."

Takashi says, "I know, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "Is there…?"

Junpier and the Digidestined look at each other and Hana says, "No, we didn't tell Serena or any of the other Sailor Scouts."

Kido says, "Serena isn't exactly in a 'good state' right now even after Sword Art Online ended so long ago."

Kirito says, "She went through a lot lately including what Kibaou did." Kirito's hands clench on his swords, hard, remembering the experience of Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's near death at Kaiou's hands.

Taichi says, "We'll get them back, Kirito. We have to."

Kirito nods his head and Kirito asks, "No solo this time?"

Yamato tells Kirito, "You had better believe it, buster." Just then the group believe that they hear a certain blond haired ninja from another world sneeze, but they shrug it off for the moment.

Kirito says, "Let's go." Junpier and the Digidestined nod their heads in agreement and they venture off to get to the next level of Rainbow Gardens in the hopes that it will provide a 'backdoor' into Sword Art World to attempt to find Leafa, Dai, and Akari and bring them home as well as stop whatever 'evil plot' is developing in that virtual world and make sure that it isn't another 'SAO Incident'.

 _ **Early September 2025, VR Division**_

Inside of the VR Division's main headquarters, Seijirou is discussing something with another government employee in that section with Seijirou having a serious expression on his face.

Seijirou asks, "Are you certain?"

The employee, a man, responds, "Yes, sir. It looks like they fooled everyone for a long time."

Seijirou asks, "How were they able to pull it off?"

The government agent tells Seijirou, "Seijirou-dono, it was chaotic during the revelation on what Sugou was doing in the original ALO."

Seijirou says, "Yes, but to make a dummy that fooled us all."

Seijirou looks in deep thought and the government agent asks, "What are you thinking sir?"

Just then a female agent rushes into the room and she yells out, "Sir, we just got a report!"

Seijirou asks, "What is it?"

The female agent responds, "You…You aren't going to believe this, sir!" The female agent hands some files to Seijirou, he looks at them, and his eyes widen in shock.

Seijirou asks, with a serious tone, "Are you sure about this?"

The female agent replies, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

Seijirou says, "Get our agents over there and no one outside of our division unless necessary will learn about this! I want an information blackout now!"

The two agents are surprised by this, but they say in unison, "Yes, sir!" The two agents immediately raced off to fulfill their orders while Seijirou looks at the files in shock.

Seijirou asks, curiously, "How far ahead of your…our time were you, Kayaba?"

 _ **Early September 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Inside of Rainbow Gardens, Kirito, Juniper, and the Digidestined, in their SAO/ALO avatar forms, are matching through what looks like an underground tunnel.

Takashi says, "Okay, Kirito, this is your test to get to the level of Rainbow Gardens that allows you to enter other 'virtual worlds'."

Kirito says, "Yeah, I know. From what Sugu told me, it can be any kind of test."

Taichi says, "After what we have been through, I doubt that anything can surprise us."

Junpier looks ahead, gasps, and she asks, "Okay, what about HIM?" When everyone looks ahead, they gasp to see none other than Heathcliff standing before them.

Heathcliff says, with his classic sly grin, "Hello, Kirito."

Kirito yells out, angrily, "Kayaba!" Kirito then draws his swords and charges right at Heathcliff, but when he gets close, he stops right in his tracks much to the surprise of everyone else minus Heathcliff.

Yamato yells out, "Why are you stopping? Get him!"

Sam says, "Hold on! He isn't defending himself!"

Sara asks, "You're right, but why?"

Kirito says, "I get why." Kirito tries to poke Heathcliff in the chest, but a violet energy field prevents that and he says, "Thought so. You are a GM in this world."

There are gasps from the others, minus Heathcliff, and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Your detective skills are unrivaled Kirito."

Kirito puts his swords back into their sheaths and he asks, "You are my 'test'?"

Heathcliff responds, "Correct."

Miyako says, annoyed, "That's not fair! How can Kirito fight someone who can't be hurt? That stinks!"

Heathcliff asks, "Now, who said that we could be 'dueling' in the 'usual manner' of SAO and ALO?"

Taichi asks, with a sneer, "What do you mean you scumbag?"

Heathcliff says, "I believe that this shall speak for itself." Heathcliff then brings out his Liberator shield and sword combo and it transforms into a duel disk with a sword-like 'blade' for the 'zones' for the monster cards on the 'blade' with slots for the spell and trap in the shield along with the graveyard slot and the screen to display life-points.

Hana asks, curiously, "Duel Monsters?"

Heathcliff responds, "That's right. You must defeat me in this match if you wish to pass and it is that simple. You win, you can pass. You lose, you have to try again. However, can Selene afford the time?"

Kirito sneers at Heathcliff and Kirito says, "I don't have a duel disk or a deck even." But then a dark grey version of a Neo Domino City Duel Disk appears on his left wrist with a dueling deck inside.

Heathcliff asks, "You were saying Kirito?"

Taichi says, with a sneer, "You can't trust this fiend Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a sneer, "I know, Taichi, but I really don't have a choice."

Heathcliff says, leaping back, "I knew that you wouldn't back down from a challenge."

Kirito yells out, "I don't especially not with someone's life at stake!" Kirito and Heathcliff activate their duel disks, the life-point counter display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and after the duel disks shuffle their decks, both of them draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" Heathcliff and Kirito say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Kirito: 4000

Heathcliff: 4000

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "I shall take the first turn, Kirito." Heathcliff says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I shall end my turn with one card face-down."

The others are shocked and Sam asks, surprised, "No monster card in defense mode?"

Takashi says, with a serious tone, "I don't like this. He is up to something."

Kirito says, drawing a card, "I'll find out!"

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And you are about to with Thunder of a Ruler!" Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be the Thunder of a Ruler trap card and Heathcliff says, "Thanks to this card, you aren't allowed to attack this turn."

There are shocked looks and Taichi says, with a sneer, "I knew it."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Is he toying with me?"_ Kirito says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Twin-Sword Marauder in defense mode!" Soon after, Twin-Sword Marauder (1600/1000) appears on the field in defense mode and Kirito says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I place three cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My turn." Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since you have two or more spell and trap cards on the field, I can play Escher the Frost Vassal from my hand!" Just then Escher the Frost Vassal (800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I release him to play Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode!" Escher vanishes from the field as Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field to take his place.

Yamato says, "That's not good."

Heathcliff says, "Especially not for Kirito since I can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field since I successfully released a monster in order to summon him." Just then a powerful frozen wind appears on the field, destroys two Kirito's face-down cards which freeze and then shatter, and Heathcliff says, putting one card into spell/trap slots, "And even worse since I play my Double Summon to allow me to Normal Summon again this turn including Advance Summoning." Heathcliff puts a card on his duel disk and he says, "And now, I release my Mobius the Frost Monarch in order to evolve him into Mobius the Mega Monarch in attack mode!" Mobius the Frost Monarch then 'evolves' into Mobius the Mega Monarch (2800/1000) in attack mode and Heathcliff says, "Normally, you would need two monsters in order to summon my Mega Monarch, but since I used a monster that was brought to the field by an Advance Summon, I only need my original Mobius. Now, three spell or trap cards on Kirito's field are destroyed and you can't negate this effect since I used a Water monster to bring my Mega Monarch on the field!" Another ice storm blows in and destroys Kirito's face-down card.

Sara says, "He's good."

Taichi says, with a sneer, "It isn't surprising Sora."

Junpier says, with a deadly glare, "We are dealing with the madman that started Sword Art Online after all."

Heathcliff says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Misfortune and now, I choose a monster on your field and you lose life-points equal to its attack points." Kirito gasps as his monster glows and he yelps as he is attacked by energy needles as he loses 1600 life-points.

Kirito says, with a glare, "However, you can't attack on the turn that you use that card, Kayaba."

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile while putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "Are you certain about that? If not, my Card of Sanctity can say things differently." Kirito sneers as he and Heathcliff draw from their decks until they have six cards in their respective hands. Heathcliff says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I give my Mega Monarch my Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell card."

Hana asks, confused, "What's the point?"

Heathcliff responds, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "My Mischief of the Time Goddess spell card will answer that question, my dear. This card allows me to skip Kirito's turn and go to my next Battle Phase." There are gasps of shock and Heathcliff says, "Now, Mobius, attack his Marauder!" Mobius the Mega Monarch impales Twin-Sword Marauder with ice spears and impales it causing Kirito's monster to shatter in which Kirito is sent skidding back by the 'explosion' as he loses 1800 life-points.

Taichi asks, "Are you okay Kirito?"

Kirito grunts out, "Yeah."

Miyako says, "Kirito is nearly down to just over five hundred life-points!"

Sam says, "In one move. He is really good, but then again, we have to remember who we are dealing with."

Heathcliff says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I shall end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Kirito: 600

Heathcliff: 4000

Heathcliff tells Kirito, "I had expected more from you, Kirito."

Kirito yells out, strongly while drawing a card, "You want more? I'll give you more! My move!" Kirito says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll start with my Black Luster Ritual spell card!" There are gasps from the Digidestined and Junpier and Kirito says, displaying monster cards known as Beginning Knight (500/2000) and Evening Twilight Knight (500/2000), "And now, I send my Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight to the grave in order to play my Black Luster Soldier!" Kirito puts a Ritual Monster card on his duel disk and bursting out of a column of light, Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yamato says, shocked, "Whoa! That's a card that was held by Yugi Moto, the legendary 'King of Games'!"

Takashi asks, "Where did he get a rare card like that?"

Kirito shouts out, "And due to Beginning Knight's ability, my Black Luster Soldier gains two special abilities including the ability to remove one monster from play!" Black Luster Soldier's sword glows as he creates an energy wave that hits Mobius causing him to shatter.

Junpier says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Kirito says, "And also due to my Evening Twilight Knight, I can remove one card from your hand until the End Phase of your next turn!" Another wave hits Heathcliff's hand and one card vanishes from his hand. Kirito then says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I use Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your face-down card."

A twister appears to destroy Heathcliff's face-down and after it is destroyed, Heathcliff says, with a smile, "My face-down card was Dummy Marker and now, since you destroyed it with a spell card, I get two more cards."

Heathcliff draws two more cards and Kirito says, "Yeah, but you have nothing to protect you! Direct attack!" Black Luster Soldier slashes at Heathcliff, who blocks with his 'shield duel disk', but he is sent skidding backwards as he loses 3000 life-points.

Taichi says, excitedly, "Nice one, Kirito!"

Heathcliff doesn't lose his 'cool look', Kirito puts two cards into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Kirito: 600

Heathcliff: 1000

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "Now, the card that you banished from my hand returns to me."

Kirito asks, stunned, "What?"

A card appears in Heathcliff's hand, Heathcliff displays Card from a Different Dimension spell card, and he says, "It is Card from a Different Dimension and when it is removed from play, it returns to my hand during my next Standby Phase in which both of us draw two cards from our decks." Heathcliff and Kirito draw two cards from their decks, he puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "First, I play Monster Reborn in order to revive my Frost Monarch." Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) returns to the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Advance Force spell. As long as this spell remains on the field, I can use a level five or above monster as the only tribute needed for a level seven or above monster." Heathcliff puts card on his duel disk and he yells out, "And now, I release Mobius in order to play The Supremacy Sun in attack mode!" Mobius vanishes and in a flash of light, The Supremacy Sun (3000/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Taichi says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Yamato says, "You aren't kidding! That's some monster!"

Heathcliff then says, while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I use my Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards out on the field." A massive wind storm then destroys his Advance Force continuous spell card with Kirito's two face-down cards and Heathcliff shouts out, "Now, my sun, attack his Black Luster Soldier!"

The others are shocked and Takashi yells out, "But they will both be destroyed!" The Supremacy Sun unleashes a powerful burst of solar energy while Black Luster Soldier counters in which both monsters explode as they are both destroyed while neither duelist loses any life-points.

Heathcliff says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I will activate my Dark Door spell card and now, as long as this card remains on the field, you can only attack with one monster per turn and then I shall end with one card face-down."

Izumi asks, "Why did he do that?"

Miyako says, "Does it really matter? This is Kirito's chance!"

Kirito says, "I draw!"

Heathcliff says, discarding his Card from a Different Dimension spell card, "And now, my Sun's power activates. During the Standby Phase of the turn after it is destroyed, I can discard one card from my hand in order to revive my Sun."

Kirito asks, shocked, "What?" Soon after, The Supremacy Sun (3000/3000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Takashi says, seriously, "That's what he was going for! Kirito lost his strongest monster and now, he has regained his!"

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And to add to your troubles, I play my Spirit Barrier trap card." Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and he says, "As long as this card remains on the field, you can't damage my life-points."

Izumi says, "This is bad. Kirito can now only attack with one monster per turn, but even if he destroys his opponent's monster, Kayaba won't suffer any damage and he can revive his monster by discarding one card on the turn after the one it was destroyed in! It's endless loop!"

Kirito's eyes wide with shock and he thinks, _"What…What can I do?"_ Kirito looks at his hand and he thinks, _"There is nothing in my hand that can help me. Is this…Is this how far I go?"_

Heathcliff tells Kirito, "Is that really all you have, Kirito? You disappoint me." Kirito glares at Heathcliff and he says, "You insult the duel that we fought at the end of SAO with Serenity's help. You insult the victory over Sugou that you won with this kind of effort. It makes wonder one how you won in the first place."

Junpier yells out, annoyed, "Watch your mouth, you fiend!"

Heathcliff tells Kirito, ignoring Junpier, "You won through the strength of will. The strength of your heart. You feel like you have no power, but power is nothing. Power is a mere tool. The power is nothing, but the will is everything! Not even the Silver Crystal or even Selene's Etherion is worth anything without the heart and will to use it! That's what you and Serenity used to beat me and Sugou. That's what you showed in the battle between you, me, and Serenity. If you don't have the will, then you can't advance any further and what happened to the Moonlit Black Cats will happen again and your sister will become Sachi." Kirito's eyes widen as he remembers what happened to Moonlit Black Cats, the first guild that he joined, and what happened to them, but instead of putting fear into his heart, this only served as the 'spark' to 'ignite the flames of determination' in Kirito's heart.

Kirito says, lowly, "No, I refuse…" Kirito yells out, pure determination in his eyes, "I refuse to let that happen! I will save Sugu! I helped Serena beat you, I beat Sugou, I saved Asuna, and I WILL save her! I will save Sugu and I will end your legacy once and for all, Kayaba! Do you hear me?! This ends now!" Just then Kirito's duel disk starts to glow and he looks at it in which he sees an image of monster. He doesn't understand, but his instincts are 'telling' him something.

Hana asks, curiously and confused, "What's going on?"

Kirito says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I send your Spirit Barrier to the graveyard in order to play Trap Eater in attack mode!" Just then Trap Eater (1900/1600) eats Heathcliff's Spirit Barrier and comes to Kirito's field in attack mode and Kirito says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Then I play Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun!" Just then Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun (1600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Kirito shouts out, strongly, "I tune my Trap Eater with my Gaia!" Trap Eater turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun making him become transparent and then a column of light appears on the field. Kirito then shouts out, " _Rend the obsidian darkness, scorch heaven and earth! Isolated absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " Immediately, a beam of light comes from Kirito's Extra Deck, goes onto his duel disk transforming into a Synchro Monster card, and he yells out, "Burn him to ashes, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000), a version of Red Dragon Archfiend with 'marks' of the Crimson Dragon on its body, appears on the field in attack mode.

Kido says, stunned, "No way!"

Kirito yells out, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability activates and destroys all other face-up monsters in attack mode! Crimson Flare!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes its power and vaporizes The Supremacy Sun in which Kirito shouts out, "Now, end this! Go, Absolute Power Judgment!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a flame covered fist that sends Heathcliff flying through the air before his smoking form slams into the ground with a 'thud' as he loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Kirito: 600

Heathcliff: 0

With the end of the duel, the final 'projections' vanish and Takashi says, amazed, "He…He did it!"

Miyako says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Heathcliff, his form still smoking, struggles to his feet and he says, with a smile, "Well done, Kirito. You win." Soon after, the words 'Congratulations' appears above everyone and a prompt appears in front of Kirito that says that he is granted access to next level of Rainbow Gardens.

Kirito asks, "That's it?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Yes, you have won."

Kirito says, "I don't buy that."

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "You are very clever, Kirito. While you have managed to move on your 'quest', your 'mission' has yet to begin. Farewell." He then takes out what looks like SAO teleport crystal and he vanishes through the blue light of a teleportation effect.

Sam says, "He is up to something."

Hana asks, "But what?"

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I don't like it. It might have to do with replica of Sword Art Online that Kari, Davis, and Suguha are trapped in."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Then we had better hurry. All of us have gained permission to get to this point. Now, let's hope we can find a way into Sword Art World." Junpier and the Digidestined nod their heads in agreement and the group ventures off.

 _ **Early September 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

At an unknown location in Sword Art World, Heathcliff teleports in and he says, with a smile, "Well done, Kirito. You have exceeded my expectations once again. However, not to 'toot my own horn', but I have yet to show you my full power." Heathcliff then looks at a Synchro Monster card known as Ascension Sky Dragon (?/3000) with a picture of a huge silvery-blue and yellow dragon with blue eyes and he says, "I need your help one more time, partner."

 **End of Chapter 15**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Virtualization Chaos."**

We have arrived at the end of one more chapter and I think that I have Strea's personality done quite well I believe. Now, if you thought that Rainbow Gardens was done and over with when Davis and Kari returned from it, you are going to have to think again, everyone. Let's just say that it will serve a purpose in future stories of this series, but you are going to have to read to figure it out. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	16. Virtualization Chaos

As you know, I've added the 'Hollow Fragment' game character, namely like Philia/Kotone and Strea, into the storyline of this story and this series. With Philia/Kotone, you have to remember that she is going to be a bit different because well, she hasn't met Kirito/Kazuto and the others like in the 'Hollow Fragment' timeline. However, her character will end up the same way and you will see what I mean as you are reading this and upcoming chapters, folks. Yes, I know that I'm blabbing this over and over again, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **Mid-September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 1, Town of Beginnings**_

Within Sword Art World, we are inside of Black Iron Palace of the Town of Beginnings of the first level of the 'remake' of infamous Sword Art Online and just outside of the 'revival chamber' where someone that looks like Kotone, but she has on a blue coat and wearing it like a cape, blue corset-like light armored top, black shorts with matching brown belt with a pouch attached to the left side, blue half-skirt attached to the right side of the skirt, another pouch over her upper left leg, black stockings that covers the bottom half of her thighs down, and brown boots.

The female player that looks like Kotone struggles to her feet and she says, holding her head, "What was that? It felt so real…" The female player then gains images of her being in some kind of weird zone with two lines connecting to her in which she is getting dragged into some kind of abyss until the same young girl that Leafa, Dai, and Akari have seen before and 'cuts the lines' connected to her with the girl saying 'I'm sorry' before she reappeared here. The female player that looks like Kotone says, "I've got to get out of here." She opens her menu, goes to the logout button, but when she pushes it, she gets the same error message as Leafa, Dai, and Akari causing her to gasp and she shouts out, "What?!" A sliver of fear comes over her as she tries the logout button again and again, but it only repeats the same message. The female player says, fearfully, "No…Not again…Please not again…" Just then images of the first day of SAO come to her mind and a player wearing female starter clothing and looking like her looking at the giant GM that was Kayaba comes to her mind. The female player frantically goes to the GM assist button on her menu, but when she presses it, an error message that says 'Unable to contact management, please try again'. The female player tries and tries a few more times, but all she gets is the same error message. The female player says, fearfully, "No, don't do this to me! Not again!"

Just then a female voice says, "It sounds like you are in a heap of trouble." The female player gasps and she looks over to see none other than Argo coming up to her.

When Argo shows her face to the female player, she says, "Wait! You…You're Argo, 'The Rat'."

Argo responds, with a sly smile, "I'm glad that you remember me. I believe that you are Philia, the treasure hunter."

The female player responds, with a nod, "That's right. What are you doing here?"

Argo replies, with a smile, "Got it good with the big wigs and they sent me in to make sure that their game is going smoothly."

The female player, Philia, responds, "You mean that you are an administrator?"

Argo responds, "Well…kind of. More like an observer to make sure that this doesn't become another 'Sword Art Online, you see. They figured that who better to get information is something goes wacky is yours truly and I have to say that they do know how to pick the best."

Philia tells Argo, "Argo-san, I need help. I…"

Argo responds, "You can't log out, right?" Philia gives a look of shock and Argo says, "Normally, I would charge for this, but I'll tack it on the bill of big wigs. Anyway, there have been some bad stuff happening here since you aren't the first to get trapped here."

Philia asks, stunned, "Really?"

Argo says, with a nod, "Yep. Several people close to some good old friends from SAO are trapped here too. Believed belong to the same group that trapped three hundred of our 'brothers and sisters' from SAO in the original ALO game. Bad news is that this isn't like last time. You aren't linked to an Amusphere and can't log out. They somehow transferred your mind into the game itself."

Philia yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Argo says, with a nod, "It's true. Your body is now an empty shell."

Philia says, shaking her head in disbelief, "No way. It can't be true."

Argo asks Philia, "Does the error message say that you can't log out because you are registered that you have logged out already?" Philia's eyes widen in shock and horror and Argo says, "Thought so. You see, we can't do a thing until we figure a way to reconnect you to your body. If they end this while you and the others are still here…Well, it isn't pretty hard to imagine you aren't getting out anytime soon especially if they delete your avatar."

Philia says, fearfully, "Wait! If what you say is true, then if my avatar is deleted…"

Argo responds, "Doesn't matter if your body is still 'alive' if there is nothing to 'fill' it with." Philia starts to shake out of control and Argo says, creating some kind of scroll, "Easy there. I'll contact the big wigs and get your body to a safe place. However, you can't tell anyone about your 'problem'. If 'they' catch on, it would be like SAO expect your brain won't be fried understand?" Philia nods her head, weakly, and Argo says, giving her the scroll, "Take this. It has the picture of the other three trapped in here. The last one is a GM that has been missing for over a month."

Philia asks, stunned, "A GM?"

Argo says, "That's right."

Philia asks, "How much?"

Argo responds, with a grin, "I told you that I'll charge the big wigs for this. However, I will hold you to that, Philia."

Philia says, "Thank you, Argo."

Argo says, "Charity isn't my normal thing, but us, SAO survivors, have got to stick together. And besides, I can charge extra to the big wigs." After Philia and Argo friend each other, Argo then uses his menu to log out while Philia looks into the scroll and sees a picture of Leafa, Dai, and Akari.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 16:** **Virtualization Chaos**

 _ **Mid-September 2025, Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Within Yokohama North General Hospital, we are inside of the special ward containing Suguha's, Davis', and Kari's comatose forms in which they are joined by none other than Kotone, with an Amusphere over her eyes, in which Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Darien, our Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined and their Digimon are assembled together with Tokyu in the same room.

Serena asks, curiously, "So, she is another SAO survivor?"

Tokyu says, "That's right, Serena-san. Her name is Kotone and her handle was Philia. In SAO, she was a self-proclaimed treasure hunter."

Keiko asks, "Treasure hunter?"

Darien says, "Most likely, it meant that she hunted for rare items and such. That's what a typical treasure hunter does at least in a game format."

Kazuto says, "That's exactly about right, Darien."

Asuna asks, "What was she doing going into that world?"

Tokyu responds, "To be honest, I have no idea. Personally, I thought that she would have swear off VRMMO and maybe Full-Dive completely like plenty of SAO survivors since she didn't join ALO for one thing."

Lita says, "Well, you can't exactly blame them for feeling that way."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Cody asks, "Has this gone to the public?"

Amara says, "Not even close. The 'incidents' are so few and far between that it is pretty easy to cover this up."

Tokyu says, "It seems like these people are playing it smart. The 'memory loss' seems to be spread to people from our clubs all over the world and not just Japan."

Darien says, "And they are so few and far between that people won't bat an eye. Remember, these days, with people dying from starvation by forgetting to eat or people 'acting out' what they did in the virtual world, spread out stories of 'memory loss' that can be focused on a lot of factors and not just fowl play aren't going to see the light of day."

Izzy says, "And as much as we hate to admit it, a few comatose cases without any physical harm to people and making it unable to be traced to a game other than 'circumstance evidence', people aren't going to think fowl play either."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Izzy is right. Plus, with another person trapped in the game, they have another hostage and while they can do anything to their physical bodies, if their avatars are destroyed, their minds go with it and they will be lost forever."

Matt says, with a serious tone, "And we can't help them since they somehow put in some kind of code that denies us access and make it seem like an error or something."

Tai asks, "But I don't get it! How do they know about us? Sure, we're SAO survivors and all, but I doubt that they would know about us. Heck, we didn't know about this until they got trapped in there. How could they have known how to keep us out?"

Ken says, "That's a really good question, Tai. There are quite a few possibilities and I don't like any of them."

Asuna asks, "What about her family?"

Tokyu says, "We've assured Kotone's family that we taking this very seriously, we will give her the best of care, and figure out this immediately."

Yolei says, "Good luck. Even with Argo's help, we are nowhere closer to solving this. We've attempted to upload the program that allowed Suguha, Davis, and Kari to return to their bodies before, but it won't work this time."

TK says, "Yeah, but we've checked everything to two weeks to next Tuesday and we don't have a single suspect."

Kazuto says, looking at Tokyu, "Well, we can't be too surprised. If they were somehow able to outwit government agents and checks, I doubt that anyone in Future Divers could have known."

Tokyu gives a solemn 'thank you' look and Asuna tells Tokyu, "Don't worry, Tokyu-san. We won't let them get away with this. This was your dream and the dream of your fellow former beta tester that were fortunate not to get trapped in SAO like us. This is your way of honoring us, the prisoners of SAO, and especially your friends that didn't survive it. We won't the people that did this to get away with it."

Tokyu says, with a weak smile, "Thank you, Asuna-san."

Cody asks, looking at Kotone's motionless form, "Why did she go into Sword Art World?"

Matt says, "Could have been a lot of reasons."

Just then Seijirou's voice calls out, "I think that I may have an idea." Everyone then looks to see Seijirou enter the room and he walks over in which he says, "She got a message that mentioned that she lost a 'great treasure' on Sword Art Online and Future Divers will have a way to get another chance at that treasure."

Ami says, "She might have been a treasure hunter in SAO, but I doubt that it would have been good enough incentive to go into a VRMMO similar to it despite it being much safer."

Ken says, "Something must have caused her to join Sword Art World."

Raye says, "I think that the best way is to ask once we get her along with Suguha, Davis, and Kari out of there."

Tai says, with a nod, "Good idea, Raye."

Seijirou says, "And I might have a solution."

Everyone looks at Seijirou and Darien asks, "You do?"

Seijirou says, a bit nervously, "Well, I'm going to need help with it if it can be a possible solution. You see, we found it at the former Argus headquarters."

Serena asks, surprised, "At Argus?"

Kazuto asks, "Did this come…?"

Seijirou responds, with a nod, "Yes. We found in a hidden area within Kayaba's former lab."

There are gasps and Amara asks, "There was a hidden area at Kayaba's lab?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yes, it was discovered quite accidently. You have to hit certain tiles on the floor in a certain manner in order to reveal the stairway down into the 'hidden lab' that Kayaba had hidden."

Ken says, "They must have been calibrated not to react to someone just standing on them or walking over them in a regular manner."

Seijirou says, "Correct, Ken."

Michelle says, "That's pretty good work and quite clever."

Amara asks, "What is this 'possible solution'?"

Seijirou stays silent and he asks, "Have you heard of the Disney movie Tron?"

Yolei asks, confused, "What kind of question is that?"

Izzy then says, shocked, "No way! You can't be serious!"

Seijirou says, "From the records, it was the final project of Kayaba."

Rika asks, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Izzy responds, "Digitalization, also known as virtualization. It is the process of converting matter from the 'real world' into digital information and putting it into the 'digital plane'."

Plenty of the others yell out in unison, "What?!"

Gatomon says, amazed, "You have got to be kidding."

Ami asks, shocked, "Kayaba developed a way to completely transport matter from the 'real world' into the 'digital world'?"

Seijirou responds, "He developed the theory, yes. It was his final project before the start of SAO."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "I'm not surprised. He had become obsessed with the 'virtual universe' and most likely, this was the next step for him. From transferring human minds into the 'digital scape' to transport materials and life-forms into cyber-space itself."

Asuna says, amazed, "I can't believe it."

Ken asks Seijirou, "Kayaba developed a prototype, didn't he?"

Seijirou says, "Yes, he did. The science, math, and everything seems to be in order, but he never even tested it. He seemed settled on the Full-Dive technology in which he had more advanced versions on the board."

Michelle says, "Incredible."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "Such a waste. He could have created a wondrous new universe."

Serena says, with a solemn tone, "He became too engulfed in the past. He just couldn't let it go."

Darien gives Serena a comforting hug and Trista thinks in her mind, _"I fear that you may be right, my hime."_

Tokyu says, "I can't believe that a way to send people completely into the virtual world exists. I thought that it was only on television and in movies."

Ken says, "Well, it might be our only way into Sword Art World since we can't use Full-Dive devices since the programming code in Sword Art World denies us access."

Seijirou says, "And I was thinking that Ami, Trista, and Izzy can help with that."

TK asks Izzy, "Do you think that it is possible?"

Izzy says, "It might be. Remember how we get to Digi-World. The portals to the Digital World actually covert our group into digital information and then we appear in the Digi-World and vice-versa for when we, the humans, go back from the Digi-World to our world. If we study Kayaba's information on the process and get information on how it works for us when we go back and forth between the Digital World and 'Real World', we might be able to replicate the process."

Ken says, "And logically, that process won't be stopped by whatever code that they have preventing us from entering into Sword Art Online. It is made for Full-Dive equipment."

Kazuto says, "That's a good point, Ken. But it is going to be dangerous." Kazuto looks at the motionless forms in the hospital room especially Suguha and he tells Seijirou, "However, in order to save Sugu, I'll take the risk. I want to be part of the team."

Asuna says, surprised, "Kirito-kun!"

Rika tells Asuna, with a smile, "You shouldn't be surprised, Asuna. He went 'cowboy' to rescue you too."

Mina says, looking at Serena, "Not to mention a certain girl that we know."

Serena yells out, with a blush, "Mina-chan!"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "All right then. However, I want you to still remain in school for various reasons. If this is Sugou, he might be watching you. He is a madman and his ego is his greatest folly, but he is far from stupid."

Kazuto says, "Point taken." Kazuto looks at Suguha and he thinks, _"Hang on, Sugu! We're on our way!"_

 _ **Mid-September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 48**_

Returning to the virtual world of SAW, we find Leafa sleeping in a bed and she is rolling around as she experiences a 'nightmare' as she sees the battles that the SAO players experience in the 'death game' of Sword Art Online. However, she doesn't see it in her 'nightmare', Leafa also feels the emotions of those that died in which she feels and witnesses the death of the Moonlit Black Cats.

A female voice rings in her mind, **"Do not let our sacrifice be in vain. Don't give up!"** Leafa gasps as she wakes up in a virtual form of a 'cold sweat' and she is breathing heavily in which she looks to see Strea looking over at her with a concerned look.

Leafa yelps and she asks, "Strea, what are you doing here?"

Strea says, with a smile, "To help you wake up silly!"

Leafa asks, "To wake me up?"

Strea says, with a grin, "That's right, silly! You have been sleeping so long that you might have logged out if you didn't modify your setting!"

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Actually, it could only happen if I could log out, Strea."_

Strea says, "Anyway, you looked like you were in pain while you were sleeping."

Leafa asks, curiously, "I was?" When Strea nods her head, Leafa responds, with a smile, "Just a nightmare."

Strea responds, "A nightmare? It must have been a pretty nasty one to make you toss and turn like that."

Leafa asks, curiously and a bit suspicious, "How long were you in my room?"

Strea replies, with a smile, "Long enough to wait for you to wake up!"

Leafa thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"What's up with this girl?"_ Leafa, wearing green pajama clothing, gets to her feet and yelps as Strea hugs her.

Strea says, with a smile, "This should help the bad dreams go away!"

Leafa says, nervously, "I'm okay! I'm okay, Strea! Really!"

Strea let's go of Leafa and she says, with a smile, "Okay! I'm glad to help!"

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Oh, man! What is with that girl and her strength? Her stats in strength must be off the roof and yet, she is pretty quick and agile. Who is she?"_ Leafa thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Well, you can't help to somewhat enjoy her antics. It is one of the few things that you can enjoy in here."_ Leafa goes through her menu to change into her usual outfit and she thinks, _"With time here so different from time outside, it feels like months, but it could have only been days and weeks since we have been trapped in here. And every time that we 'die' and get 'revived', Dai, Akari, and I lose a chunk of our memories in which I can't remember my big brother's name. Thankfully, I manage to record his name on a recording crystals that we manage to buy to record our memories, but in my memories, I can't recall anyone calling big brother by his name. It feels like a part of my heart has been ripped out of me."_ Leafa thinks in her mind, determined, _"Well, this is no time to feel sorry for yourself! I will get my memories along with the memories that Dai and Akari lost to this place! We just have to!"_ Later on, within a blacksmith forge, we find Akari, wearing an outfit similar to her Rainbow Garden blacksmithing outfit, pounding away on a metal ore on an anvil with a hammer. After pounding the ore a number of times, the ore 'transforms' into a two-handed axe.

Akari says, with a nod, "No bad."

Just then the door opens and Leafa's voice booms, "Hey, Akari!" Akari looks to see Leafa, dressed a lot like her outfit in ALO, walking down into the chamber.

Akari says, with a smile, "Morning sleepyhead!"

Leafa tells Akari, with a weak smile, "Please don't say that. I get enough from Strea."

Akari asks Leafa, "You too huh?"

Leafa asks Akari, "Where your boyfriend…I mean husband?"

Akari blushes slightly and she responds, "He is out on some tasks for me and he is also doing a solo quest."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I see."

Leafa takes a deep breath, sighs, and Akari asks, "The nightmares again?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Akari says, nodding her head, "I get them too. They are more than nightmares."

Leafa says, "I know, Akari. We just don't see what happened in SAO, but we feel and experience what the players felt in that battlefield."

Akari asks, "But I don't get it, Leafa. Why are we the only ones experiencing them? And why are we among the only ones trapped in here?"

Leafa says, "I don't know, but we aren't the only victims. I've been hearing more and more players commenting on 'memory loss' like us."

Akari says, with a nod, "I know, Leafa. And yet, they continue to play the game like…like they are addicted to the game."

Leafa says, "And that scares me, Akari. It is like they are under some kind of 'influence' or mind control."

Akari asks, stunned, "But how? I thought that there were improvements to the Amusphere to prevent this since the original ALO."

Leafa says, "That's true, but remember what happened to us? What if they do the same thing to other players and then after they are done, they put them back? Remember, time is different here than back IRL."

Akari says, "True. It is kind of the Digi-World before it got reformatted." Akari asks Leafa, "But Leafa, why were we the only ones stuck in here?"

Leafa responds, "I don't know, Akari. It could have been a 'glitch' or something."

Akari asks, "But what about that…?"

Leafa replies, "I don't know, Akari. All we know is that she is connected to what's happening to us." Just then Akari and Leafa hear a jingle of an old-fashion doorbell in which Akari uses her menu to remove a pair of gloves from her hands in which Akari and Leafa, with Akari at the lead, goes up to the stairs into what looks like a weapon's shop similar to Lisbeth's Smith Shop in SAO.

Akari shouts out, with a smile, "Welcome to Blacksmith Cats!"

Just then Argo's voice booms, "My! My! You have quite the place!" When Leafa and Akari look to the source of the voice, Argo enters the room and she says, "It reminds of shop of Kii-boy's friend!"

Akari asks, a bit nervously, "Hello? Is there something that I can do for you?"

Argo says, with a smile, "Actually, it is what I can do for you lovely ladies. The name is Argo."

Leafa says, surprised, "Wait! I heard about you! You are supposed to be that information broker known as 'The Rat'."

Argo responds, with a smirk, "That's right, but let it be known that I don't sell rumors or heresy. I just sell the facts and normally, I would ask for a hundred for just what I gave you."

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Now, I can see why she is called 'The Rat'."_

Argo looks at Leafa and she says, "My! I can't help to wonder if you are Kii-boy's sister."

Leafa asks, confused, "Who?"

Argo says, with a smirk, "One of my best customers and your big brother."

Akari and Leafa gasp and Leafa yells out, "You know my big brother?"

Argo says, with a grin, "Oh, yeah. He and I went through a lot together in SAO…"

Akari asks, interrupting and surprised, "Wait! You are an SAO survivor?"

Leafa says, curiously, "Hold up. I remember big brother and Serena mentioning someone."

Argo responds, "You mean Usagi-chan?"

Leafa says, shocked, "That's Serena's SAO and ALO handle!"

Argo tells Leafa, with a grin, "So, you do know Usagi-chan. Nice to know. Kii-boy also told me to tell you this to tell you that I'm legit." Argo then whispers into Leafa's ear and she madly blushes in embarrassment.

Leafa yells out, annoyed, "When I get back, I'm going to kick big brother's butt!"

Argo says, with a shrug, "Told Kii-boy that something embarrassing like that is going to get him into big trouble." Argo then whispers something to Akari and she gives a smile as well as nod.

Akari says, "Okay, we can trust you."

Argo says, "Anyway, not here. A bit more private. We can't be sure who is watching." Argo says, "Through I can say that your boyfriend is quite the nosy one." Argo looks in a direction and they look to see Dai coming out his hiding place.

Dai yells out, "How did you know that I was here?"

Argo responds, with a smirk, "Trade secret. However, I will tell you for bit."

Leafa asks, sarcastically, "So, everything is for sale?"

Argo says, "Every bit of information is worth something to someone, but I won't sell any information that needs to remain 'buried' if you know what I mean."

Akari tells Dai, "We can trust him, Dai-kun."

Leafa tells Dai, "And how high is your Hiding Skill anyway?"

Dai responds, with a sly grin, "That's my trade secret." Leafa gives an annoyed look and Akari giggles as she goes to hang a 'Closed' sign at the front door of her shop. Later on, Dai, Leafa, and Akari are with Argo and they are explaining what's going on as they drink some tea.

Argo asks, "You too huh?"

Dai says, "This is getting from bad to worse."

Akari says, "No kidding sweetie."

Leafa asks Argo, "Where is Philia-san?"

Argo responds, nervously, "That's a bit of a problem."

Dai says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Argo says, "I put her on my friend list, but I can't seem to find her."

Leafa asks, concerned, "You can't find her?" Argo makes her menu visible and shows her friend list in which she tries to send Philia a message, but it shows a message that mentions that said player can't be contacted.

Dai says, "Well, if she is like us, she is registered that she is logged out."

Akari says, "No Dai-kun. Her name is highlighted like you are online."

Argo says, "That's right. It is like if you are in a dungeon."

Leafa says, "The same rules of SAO apply here. You can't message someone in a dungeon."

Dai says, "Something tells me that she has been 'in a dungeon' too long."

Argo says, with a nod, "Got it in one, Dai-boy."

Leafa asks, "So, you want us to find her?"

Argo says, "If it is possible, but then again, whoever trapped you in here could have found her."

Dai says, with a determined tone, "It doesn't matter to me. She is a victim just like us and right now, these assholes are messing with our lives as well as the lives of the other players by messing up their minds! We have got to stop them!"

Argo says, "Good luck with that. They have really covered their tracks."

Akari says, "We know, Argo, but Dai-kun is right. We can't let these people get away with this."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I agree."

Argo says, "All right, good luck."

Leafa asks Argo, "How is my big brother and my mother?"

Argo responds, with a sigh, "Based on what Kii-boy said, your mother is hanging in there, but going through something like this for a third time is kind of trying on her."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know."

Argo says, "And Kii-boy is just…Kii-boy. He is determined to get you out of here like he was saving Asuna-chan from the original ALO."

Leafa says, with a weak smile, "That's just like big brother."

Dai says, "Something tells me that it isn't easy."

Argo says, "No way. Like I said, they found a way that Kii-boy and all of your friends can't even log onto this game."

Akari asks, "How is that possible?"

Argo says, "Got me. But it shows that must have a whole army since the only one single person that I can think of doing alone is…"

Dai says, with a nod, "We get the idea."

Argo says, "Anyway, be careful out there and watch out."

Akari says, with a smile, "We'll try Argo."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Thanks for delivering the messages."

Argo says, with a grin, "No problem. Kii-boy and I are good friends…But then doesn't mean that he doesn't owe me for this 'messenger service'." Argo then uses his menu to log out of the game.

Dai says, "Now, I can really see why they call her 'The Rat'."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yep." Leafa says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, we have got to find Philia-san."

Akari asks, "What can we do?"

Leafa says, "Dai and I can look around for any clues while seeming like to play the game as usual. I know that you want to help, but you need to keep appearances."

Dai asks, curiously, "What for?"

Leafa says, with a shrug, "Just a feeling that we are 'off the radar'."

 _ **Mid-September 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Inside of the VRMMO world of SAW, we are at a location that looks like a futuristic lab where a small group of cloaked figures are looking over the monitors.

One of them then says, "The boss is asking for a report."

Another one says, "It is the same as always. We can't pin them down. We can only get access to them if they 'die' and that's only for a brief while."

The first cloaked figure that spoke says, "Then we have to break down them down piece by piece."

The second cloaked figure says, "Well, for some reason, the system is limiting us."

The first cloaked figure says, "No duh, idiot! You know darn well that despite being us being part of the 'big wigs' we only have limited access due to our former positions in Argus."

The second cloaked figure says, "It is a good thing that the boss managed to keep us a secret even from the government."

The first cloaked figure says, "The boss isn't stupid in which I was shocked that he was beaten by some kid."

The second cloaked figure says, "Quiet, you baka! Do you want the boss to hear you? He could be here right now and if you want to go to 'mental oblivion', be my guest!"

The first cloaked figure says, nervously, "Right. Anyway, now, we have that fourth girl and she is an SAO survivor."

The second cloaked figure asks, "Really? Where is she now?"

The first figure responds, nervously, "Actually…I don't know. She just vanished."

The second figure yells out, shocked, "What?!"

The first figure says, "I don't know. I had just located her within a dungeon and she then vanished."

A third figure comes over and says, in a female voice, "The boss isn't going to be happy. With what happened with the first three after the GM that we had to entrap, he has decided to go there himself."

The first two figures gasps and the first one asks, "The boss is going into the game?"

The third figure responds, "That's right. So, you have better find those four or else." The first two figures nod their heads and they get to work while the third figure looks at screens containing pictures of Dai, Akari, Leafa, and Philia.

 _ **Late September 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

In the central headquarters for Future Divers, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Darien, our Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined and their Digimon are inside with Ami, Izzy, Kazuto, and Trista as they are working with Tokyu and Seijirou on a series of computers connected to powerful super computer servers which are connected to stage 'pods' elsewhere in the room.

Lita says, "I still can't believe that Kayaba actually developed a way to transport people and things from the real world into the digital one."

Mina says, with a nod, "Yeah, that kind of stuff you see in the movies and television shows!" Mina tells TK, "Well, the kind that has people creating man-made gateways into cyberspace."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mina-chan. I never I see the day that someone created their own way into the 'cyber world'."

Ken says, "It shows how great a mind that Kayaba had…and how much he wasted it."

Tai says, with a nod, "Big time."

Darien says, "However, it may be his legacy that's causing this disaster and helping us stop it."

Amara tells Seijirou, "So, you think that the SAO servers were stolen long ago?"

Seijirou says, "Based on the evidence, it is believed so. It didn't affect the reintroduction of ALO since Ymir brought the ALO data in which the data in the ALO servers including the old SAO data from the SAO servers which may be a part of this."

Kazuto asks, "What was Kayaba doing with that feature in the SAO servers?"

Izzy says, "That's a good idea, Kazuto."

Trista says, "I believe that it is valid to say that whoever is doing is trying to find out."

Asuna says, "This is terrible. They are using the players to try to find out the secret hidden in that one part of the server."

Sora asks, curiously, "What could have Kayaba hidden in there?"

Matt says, "Whatever it is, we can't let anyone else get their hands on it."

Raye asks, "Do you think that this wacky idea could work?"

Amara says, "Well, it might be our only way in. Someone, they are able to block us from entering that world and the SAO servers might have something to do with it."

Hotaru asks, "But none of us were part of SAO, Amara-papa. How could they do it?"

Amara says, "ALO was based off SAO and they might have found a way to access ALO in order to get what they need to keep us out."

TK asks, curiously, "But how would they know to target you specifically?"

Ken says, "With us, I think that it is a done deal since the Digidestined, the Digimon, and the Digital World have become well-known."

Asuna says, "There is also the fact that Kotone-san was allowed to go in despite her being an SAO survivor herself."

Kazuto says, "That's a good point, Asuna. There is a lot of things that doesn't make sense."

Tai says, "And those that do aren't good at all."

Raye says, "Anyway, Argo managed to contact them."

Lita says, "Yeah, but the news isn't good. Every time that they 'die', they seem to lose a piece of their memories."

Matt says, "And based on what Argo said, it is how the other players are losing their memories. Every time that they 'die' and get 'revived', it is how they lose those memories."

Mina asks, "What would they want with player's memories?"

Michelle says, "They might be learning on how to manipulate them."

Kazuto says, "If Sugou has a hand in this, he was already deep into his sick research and I think that he would know this by now."

Tai says, "Well, Kazuto, you did really bust up his operation."

Ken says, "And despite how good his memory is, he couldn't have kept all of his research in his mind."

Serena says, "I have to agree with Kazuto. There is more to this than meets the eye."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree. I think that there is more to this than simple 'memory manipulation'. If it is Sugou, he wants something from that 'hidden part' of the SAO server and taking those memories is a part of it."

Kazuto says, "I think so too."

Mimi asks, curiously and concerned, "What if Suguha, Davis, and Kari lose all of their memories?"

TK says, "I don't want to even think about that Mimi."

Ken says, "Same here TK."

Tai says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "We need to start testing the virtualization process right away."

Ami says, "I know that you and Serena are worried for Suguha, Davis, and Kari, but we can't help them scattered all over cyber space."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I know. However, knowing that Sugu has already lost her memories of my name…"

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Kazuto. She is a strong person. She'll fight her way through this."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "Sugu is strong." Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"But I think that she has gotten in over her head with this one. Please just hold out a bit longer, Sugu. You, Davis, and Kari have got to remain strong. We're on our way."_

 _ **Late September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 55**_

Leafa, Dai, and Akari are assembled together in the main city of Sword Art World's fifty-fifth level which is a massive industrial style city known as Metallica and they are discussing something.

Dai says, "No luck at all."

Akari says, "It has been a long time. I really hope that the worst hasn't happen to her."

Leafa tells Akari, "I hope so too, Akari."

Just then familiar female voice shouts out, "Leafa! Dai! Akari!" Everyone then looks to see Strea walking up with a young lady with orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue skirt with matching violet skirt with an armored chest plate, grey armored elbow pads, brown fingerless gloves, and black armored plated boots that goes up to just below her knees in which she has a belt for a One-Handed Sword in its sheath around her waist.

Akari yells out, "Hey, Maron."

The orange haired female player yells out, "Akari! Hey, girl!"

Leafa tells the female player, with a smile, "So good to see you, Maron."

The female player, Maron, responds, "It is wonderful to see you too Leafa!"

Dai looks beyond Strea and Maron and he asks, "What's with the big crowd?"

Strea says, "Some big shot named Alberich arrived."

Akari asks, "Alberich?"

Leafa says, "I've heard of him. He has been making a name for himself with incredible strength and speed."

Dai says, with a nod, "That's the guy. He runs a guild called the 'Gilded Gems'."

Akari says, "Weird name if you ask me."

Maron says, pointing to a player, "There he is!" The player that Maron is pointing to is a handsome young man with blond hair, violet eyes, and wearing white, golden, and violet clothing with violet jewel on the top.

Akari asks, "Is that Alberich?"

Maron says, with a nod, "Yep! He is quite amazing! He must have really gotten lucky to get his avatar to look like that."

Leafa thinks in her mind, seriously, _"What is this uncomfortable feeling that I'm getting from this guy?"_

Dai looks at Leafa and he thinks, _"Is Leafa getting the same feeling as I am?"_

Strea says, "He looks like a big shot."

Dai says, "Well, his guild is one of the top guilds in the game, Strea."

Strea says, with a curious tone, "Wow. He must be good."

Akari says, "Well, they are going to have to be since we are past level fifty castle by now."

Maron says, with a nod, "Yeah, Akari. The monsters are going to get harder, the 'worlds' are going to be more difficult, and the bosses might be a nightmare."

Dai says, sarcastically, "No kidding."

Maron says, with a smile, "Well, I think that Alberich and his guild will be a leader in the charge through the next floors."

Leafa asks Maron, "You think so?"

Maron asks, "With how he is, how can you doubt him Leafa-chan?"

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"For a lot of reasons, Maron."_

Strea says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's forget about Alberich and his people! Let's get out and clear the floors."

Akari says, with a smile, "Okay, Strea."

Maron says, "Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to get my weapon upgraded."

Leafa says, "Okay, Maron." Soon after, Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Strea take off to 'conquer' the next level in which what they seemly don't know is that Alberich is glancing at them.

 _ **Late September 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

Right now, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Darien, our Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined and their Digimon are walking down the hallways in which Rika and Keiko look like they are in deep thought and they are looking at each other.

Flashback; Previous Evening

Keiko and Rika find themselves within a strange temple that shows off various pictures and murals that have important events in Duel Monsters history.

Keiko asks, "Where are we?"

Rika says, "I don't know…" Rika gasps and she yells out, "Keiko, your clothing!" Keiko then looks down at herself and she gasps to see the outfit that she wore in SAO, the one that she while going with Kazuto/Kirito to Floor 47, with an Ebon Dagger to match.

Keiko asks, shocked, "My SAO outfit?" When Keiko looks at Rika, she says, "Liz…Rika-san, your clothing! You look like Liz!" Rika then looks over herself and she yelps to see her trademark outfit from SAO on her.

Rika asks, "What's going on here?"

Keiko says, nervously, "You don't think…"

Rika responds, "No way! Take a look! There was nothing in SAO on Duel Monsters!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "You have a point, Liz…I mean Rika!"

Rika asks, "Where are we?" Just then an orb of light appears and spins by them before stopping in front of them.

Keiko asks, "What is that?"

Rika responds, "You are asking me Keiko?" Just then the orb races off into the distance.

Keiko says, "I think that orb wants us to follow it."

Keiko races off after the orb and Rika yells out, "Hey, Keiko! Keiko!" Rika puts her hands to her sides and she says, with a sigh, "Oh, geez." Rika then follows Keiko, who is following the orb, until they get to a part of the structure where they find pictures of Atlantis, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, and battles of Yugi/Atem and their friends against the Great Leviathan and the Orichalcos.

Keiko asks, "What is this?"

Just then a deep male voice says, coming from the orb, "This is a great battle that happened in ages past and decades past." Soon after, the 'orb' glows before it transforms into Kaibaman.

Rika says, "Hey! You're Kaibaman!"

Kaibaman responds, plainly, "You remember me? I'm touched…Well, not exactly."

Rika says, sarcastically, "Nice greeting, pal."

Kaibaman says, "The two of you and I aren't here for idle chit chat. We have business to discuss."

Keiko asks, "Business?"

Kaibaman says, "You already have seen the struggle going on in your world and in the city that you consider home. The worst is yet to come."

Rika asks, stunned, "What?"

Kaibaman says, "You heard me. The ancient struggle between Sailor Celestial and her former Silver Millennium father shall swing the gates of worlds wide open!"

Keiko asks, "Gate of the worlds?"

Rika responds, "What are you talking about?"

Kaibaman says, "It is as you already know: Sword Art Online was just the beginning and you have your roles to play."

Keiko asks, surprised, "Us?"

Kaibaman says, "Indeed, young human. The Legendary Knights of Atlantis and I shall now grant you our power. Use it wisely."

Soon after, Rika and Keiko are engulfed in a bright light and Rika shouts out, "Hold on! What are you talking about?!" Kaibaman doesn't responds as Keiko and Rika are engulfed in that light.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As our group continues to walk down the hallway, Keiko and Rika take out two unusual cards known as 'The Claw of Hermos' and 'The Fang of Critias' and they look at them.

Keiko whispers to Rika, "I can't believe that was more than a dream."

Rika whispers back, "You and me both, Keiko. Now, I'm more worried about this whole situation."

Keiko whispers, "When Trista told us about the Legendary Knights?"

Rika whispers back, "No kidding. Those powerful knights sealed the powers of their 'dragon forms' into these cards and now, we have two of them. It just says: Big trouble in the future."

Keiko says, in a whisper, "And now, I have Blue-Eyes White Dragons like Serena-chan. I really like them since they remind me of Pina…at least in color." As they approach the room with the virtualization equipment, Keiko draws her Legendary Dragon card and she moves to pick it up while the others enter the room. However, after she gets it and makes sure that it isn't damaged, Keiko hears screams coming from the room and she runs into the room in which she finds everyone else trapped in a force-field and on their knees as if pinned to the floor. Keiko asks, stunned, "Everyone?"

Asuna says, "Keiko-chan, don't…come here!"

Lita says, "It's a trap!"

Just then a sinister female voice says, "Oops. I missed one." Keiko then looks to see none other than Rosalia, the leader of the Titan's Hand criminal guild of SAO, walk up from the shadows.

Keiko asks, stunned, "Rosalia?!"

'Rosalia' responds, "Actually, it is Rosa. Well, if it isn't little Silica, I was hoping to run into you someday." Rosalia, whose real name is Rosa, yells out, "I've been waiting for the day that I get payback against you, you little brat! It is thanks to you and your little friends, the Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie, I had to rot in prison until the game was over!"

Serena says, with a growl, "You did it…to yourself…Rosa…you murdered people…for money…game money!"

Rosa says, with a sneer, "Shut it, pigtails. I'll get to you soon enough 'White Valkyrie'. Oh, yes! I recognize your voice anywhere and I know it is you!" Rosa says, with a sinister smile, "And what better way to make you and your Black Swordsman best friend suffer by watching your little 'dragon tamer' friend suffer!"

Kazuto says, "Leave her out of this! Your fight is with us!"

Rosa says, with a smirk, "Don't worry, swordsman. I'll get to you and your pigtail friend soon enough."

Asuna says, weakly, "Silica-chan…Run!"

Rosa says, with a grin, "I don't think so!" Just then the door slams behind them and some kind of energy field surrounds the door in which Rosa says, with a grin, "That force field is unbreakable little brat and it won't open unless you beat me in a duel!"

Keiko asks, surprised, "Duel?"

Rosa says, "That's right! Is there an echo in here? You need to duel me to escape!" Rosa then takes out a Neo Domino City Duel Disk, throws it to Keiko, who catches it, and she attaches one on her left wrist, putting a dueling deck inside. Rosa says, with a wicked smile, "However, it won't be a friendly little game. This will be a Shadow Duel and the loser gets sent into a place of darkness where their spirit is tortured for all eternity: The Shadow Realm!"

Keiko asks, nervously, "Shadow Realm?"

Rosa says, with a wicked smile, "You got it, little brat! And unlike SAO, there is no coming back!"

Rika says, weakly, "Don't do it, Keiko…!"

Rosa says, "You better since your friends are trapped and if you want to save your precious swordsman's sister!"

Serena says, weakly, "Keiko…"

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"What can I do? Kazuto, Serena, and the others are in danger!"_ Keiko then looks at her new card, shakes her head, and she thinks, _"No! Kirito…Kazuto and Serena saved me and helped me get back Pina in SAO! This time, I can save them!"_ Keiko then attaches the duel disk to her left wrist, inserts her dueling deck inside, puts The Fang of Critias in her deck, and activates her duel disk.

Rosa says, with a grin, "Well, the little brat has a backbone, huh? Let's see how long that lasts!" Rosa activates her duel disk, Keiko's and Rika's decks are shuffled, and their life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelist as a violet 'fog' comes into the room.

Keiko asks, confused, "What's this?"

Rosa says, with a sinister smile, "I told that this is a Shadow Game, right? Get ready for something that makes SAO look like a walk in the park!"

Keiko says, trying to sound brave, "I'm not scared!"

Rosa responds, "That will change."

As Rosa and Keiko draw five cards from their decks, Rika says, weakly, "Keiko…"

Matt says, weakly, "We have got…to do something…"

Yolei says, sarcastically, "I could…if I could move, Matt…"

"Duel!" Rosa and Keiko say in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Keiko: 4000

Rosa: 4000

Keiko says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn."

Rosa says, with an evil grin, "You'll need the head start, brat!"

Keiko says, looking at her hand, "Let's see." Keiko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Baby Dragon in defense mode." Baby Dragon (1200/700) appears on the field in defense mode and Keiko says, "And that ends my turn."

Rosa says, "Ah, look at the little bratty dragon. I'll take care of him!" Rosa says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Rosa says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I play a real monster! Gorlag in attack mode!" Soon after, Gorlag (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Rosa says, with a grin, "And he gains five hundred attack points for every Fire monster on the field including himself!" Gorlag's body 'flames on' as he goes from 1000/1000 to 1500/1000 and Rosa yells out, "Now, Gorlag, put down her dragon!" Gorlag uses a fire sword to cut down Baby Dragon, but since it was in defense mode, Keiko doesn't lose any life-points. Rosa says, with a grin, "But there's more. When the battle phase is over, I get the monster that Gorlag destroys and it becomes a Fire attribute monster!" Just then Baby Dragon (1200/700) appears on Rosa's field in attack mode, but it appears in a daze as if under a spell and Gorlag goes from 1500/1000 to 2000/1000.

Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh no."

Rosa says, with a grin, "You should be worried, little brat." Rosa says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn."

Keiko says, drawing a card, "My turn."

Keiko looks at her cards, nervously, and Rosa says, with a smirk, "Let's see a girl who just stood there in fear while the big bad Black Swordsman took all of the punishment can do."

Keiko winches and Rika says, weakly, "Don't listen to her…"

Kazuto says, "You can do it…Keiko…"

Serena says, "You have to believe in yourself…"

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"I've got to believe in myself. Kazuto…Asuna…Serena…Rika…They are all counting on me!"_ Keiko puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "I play my Spirit Ryu in attack mode!" Soon after, Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rosa asks, with a smirk, "Is that all?"

Keiko says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Stamping Destruction! Since there is a dragon monster on my field, I can destroy one spell or trap card and its owner takes five hundred points of damage!" A dragon's foot smashes Rosa's face-down card and she growls as she loses 500 life-points.

Rosa yells out, annoyed, "Well, your dragon can't be my monsters!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "Spirit Ryu, attack her Gorlag!" As Spirit Ryu moves in to attack, Keiko says, "And now, I use her ability! During battle, I can send one dragon monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to boost Spirit Ryu's attack points by one thousand per dragon!" Keiko then displays three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 3) monster cards and she says, "And now, I send my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the grave to boost my Ryu's attack and defense points by three thousand!"

Rosa shouts out, stunned, "Where did a brat like you get those cards?!" Keiko discards her Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, her Spirit Ryu goes from 1000/1000 to 4000/4000, and it unleashes its attack that slams into Gorlag causing him to get vaporized in a strong explosion along with Baby Dragon in which Rosa yells out in pain as she loses 2000 life-points.

TK says, with a smirk, "She did it!" When the smoke and dust clear, everyone gasps to see over half of Rosa's body has mysteriously vanished.

Keiko asks, "What happened to you?"

Rosa responds, with a snarl, "That's what happens in a Shadow Game! With every life-point lost, you will get slowly dragged into the Shadow Realm and the loser will remain there forever."

Amara says, "You're insane."

Rosa says, with a sinister smile, "Insane as a fox and this little wench is going into the Shadow Realm for good!"

Keiko says, nervously yet trying to look confident, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Keiko: 4000

Rosa: 1500

Rosa says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Rosa says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And I activate my Aetonyx Flame!" Just then a massive flame comes to the field and destroys Spirit Ryu in which Rosa says, with an evil grin, "My flame destroys all non-Fire monsters and now, I can return one from my graveyard to the field!" Soon after, Gorlag (1000/1000-1500/1000) returns to the field in attack mode and Rosa says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Aetonyx Phoenix!" Just then a burst of flames comes from Keiko's graveyard and goes onto Rosa's field in which three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) appear on her field in attack mode.

Keiko yells out, stunned, "My Blue-Eyes!"

Rosa says, with an evil smile, "Are mine! Thanks to my Aetonyx Phoenix, since I have a Fire monster on my field, any monsters that were sent to the graveyard and weren't on the field on the previous turn, I can revive them on my field as Fire monsters!" Keiko gasps and Rosa says, with sick smile, "And that means that my Gorlag gets even more power!" Gorlag goes from 1500/1000 to 3000/1000 and Rosa says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Don't worry, due to my Aetonyx Flame, my monsters can't attack this turn! However, thanks to my Aetonyx Revenge, you lose one hundred life-points times the combined levels of all Fire monsters out on the field since they didn't attack this turn!" Keiko screams out as she is blasted by an intense flame as she loses 2800 life-points.

Kazuto says, weakly, "No…"

Serena says, weakly, "Keiko…"

Asuna says, "You coward…"

Much of Keiko's body fades away and she says, fearfully, "My body!"

Rosa says, with an evil smirk, "That's right! It is going off to the shadows never to return! Why don't you give it up already? You are going to lose little girl! Without your precious 'Black Swordsman' or 'White Valkyrie' as well as any of your friends, you can't do anything!"

Serena says, weakly, "Don't listen to her Keiko."

Rika says, "Don't give up."

Keiko says, getting over her panic, "Even what you say is true, I can't just give up! Kirito…Kazuto and Serena risk it all to save all of us from SAO! They risked their lives for players like me! I can't do less of the same for my friends!"

Rosa says, with a smirk, "Then all you are going to experience is the agony and pain of defeat before you are swallowed by the darkness for good!"

Current Score:

Keiko: 1200

Rosa: 1500

Keiko says, drawing a card, "I draw." Keiko's eyes widen at the sight of her draw, she looks at the other card in her hand, and she says, putting the card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Fang of Critias!" Just then a giant black-blue dragon appears on the field.

Rosa yells out, flabbergasted, "I haven't heard of that card!"

Keiko says, displaying her Crush Card Virus trap card in her hand, "And now, I combined my new friend with my Crush Card Virus!" An image of the Crush Card Virus trap card appears on the field and goes into a fusion vortex with Critias, the black-blue dragon.

Rosa says, stunned, "No way! You can't combine a monster with a trap card!"

A new Fusion Monster card appears on Keiko's duel disk and she yells out, "And now, I play my Doom Virus Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Doom Virus Dragon (1900/1500), a dark violet dragon monster, appears on the field in attack mode.

Rosa says, with a smile, "Your monster has only less than two thousand attack points."

Keiko says, with a smile, "However, for the next three turns, he destroys all monsters on the field and in your hand that are fifteen hundred or more." Rosa gasps as dark vines come out of Doom Virus Dragon, wrap up all four monsters on the field, and destroy them.

Rosa yells out, stunned, "No, I'm defenseless!"

Keiko yells out, "Doom Virus, attack!" Doom Virus unleashes an acid attack on Rosa and she screams out as she is engulfed by it as she loses 1900 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Keiko: 1200

Rosa: 0

With the end of the duel, the 'Solid Vision projections' vanish and our heroes and heroines are free from the force-field in which they get to their feet.

Lita says, "We're free!" Everyone then hears a scream and they look to see Rosa dragged into the Shadow Realm in which she only leaves a golden ring shaped like Millennium Symbol causing the 'fog' to fade away.

Mina asks, shocked, "What happened to her?"

Trista responds, "She got dragged into the Shadow Realm where her spirit will suffer constant torment in the darkness."

Amara says, "Good punishment for a sicko like her." On the meanwhile, Keiko falls down to her knees in which Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, and Rika go over to her.

Asuna asks Keiko, "Keiko, are you okay?"

Keiko says, with a weak smile, "I'm okay…"

Rika says, with a grin, "How are you so tried? You are the big hero!"

Keiko says, with a weak smile, "No, I'm not. I just did what Kazuto would have done."

Kazuto tells Keiko, with a grin, "Well, you did a great job, Keiko."

Serena says, with a smile, "We're all proud of you."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you, Serena." Kazuto and Asuna help Keiko back to her feet while Ami and Izzy get over to the computers.

Ami says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Everyone looks over to Ami and Izzy and Matt asks, "What's wrong?"

Izzy says, "Someone is trying to infiltrate our computers and hack into our database!"

There are gasps and Tai asks, stunned, "What?"

Kazuto and Trista run over there and Kazuto says, seeing the screens, "Rosa was just a distraction! Someone is trying to destroy our work on the virtualization and prevent us from getting into SAW!"

There are gasps and Serena says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun, can you and the others stop it?"

Izzy responds, "They are too deep into the system…Huh?"

Tai asks, "Now what?"

Izzy says, "They were thrown out! Something or someone just 'tossed out' the hackers!"

Michelle asks, "Someone else did?"

Kazuto says, "But it looks like these people are also hackers…Hold on! They are sending us data!"

Serena asks Kazuto, "They are?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes…" Ami's eyes widen and she says, amazed, "Incredible! They just…They just finished the work for us!"

There are gasps and Hotaru asks, "They did Ami-chan?"

Izzy responds, "Ami's right! These calculations and such are just what we needed! I think…No, I know that they will work perfectly!"

Tai says, "Well, what are you waiting for? Start testing them already!" Soon after, the group tests the virtualization chambers by transporting objects in and out of a 'virtual matrix' that they set up and it worked without a single error or 'complication'.

Kazuto says, excitedly, "It worked!"

Izzy says, "Here it did. And it was just an object. We need to test to make sure that living beings can handle the 'digitalization', but we are now one step closer."

Sora says, "That's great, Izzy."

Biyomon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Raye says, "But we still have a ways to go."

Amara says, "Not to mention that our enemy may already know what we are doing."

Mimi asks, "But what about the person that just helped us?"

Palmon says, "I don't know Mimi."

Raye asks, "The big worrying questions are: Who knows about this situation to know what's happening, knows what we are doing, and why are they helping us?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Good point, Raye."

Darien says, nodding his head in agreement, "I have to agree. If someone else beyond Seijirou and Tokyu knows about the situation, their reasoning for assisting us leaves me wondering why."

Kazuto says, "I know, Darien. However, we may not be in a position to not take this 'gift'."

Tai says, "As much as I hate to admit it, Kazuto has a point." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement in which they continue on this project, but plenty wonder about who helped them and why.

 _ **Late September 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of the office within Neo Domino City, Lazar is looking at his personal office computer and he turns it off in which he looks outside.

Lazar says, with a sly smile, "Don't waste my gift, my friends. And good luck, you are going to need it." Lazar then gives his classic creepy snicker as he looks out his window into the city.

 **End of Chapter 16**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: An Accelerated Hollow Adventure."**

Well, with the end of this chapter, you can see that I'm putting plenty of elements from the game 'Hollow Fragment' into this fanfiction, so, you have a good idea on what might be happening next. However, you are going to have to read and find out, folks! And I also decided that Keiko/Silica was going to be the 'big heroine' in this chapter for a nice twist! Pretty good, huh? Anyway, keeping reading and telling me what you think, but no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	17. An Accelerated Hollow Adventure

We've arrived in the next part of the story and I can tell you that Philia and Strea do have their important roles to play in this story, but you are just going to have to read and find out. And also, you can expect a pretty special surprise that's going to happen in this chapter, everyone. I know that I'm repeating this same thing over and over again, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **Mid-September 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Sword Art World, we find ourselves within a vast area filled with grasslands, forests, mountains, and whatnot found in SAW, but it is completely unlike any floor of the floating castle of Aincrad in which there is a teleport effect, a blue sphere of light, and when the light fades, we find Philia and she looks around in a confused state.

Philia, asks, as she looks around, "What's going on?" Philia asks, confused, "Where am I? I was looking around for those people that are trapped in here like me when I was engulfed in a bright light." Philia then uses her menu to try to message Argo and finds that it won't work. Philia says, "I must be in a dungeon area, but wait! This doesn't seem like a dungeon!" Philia starts to look around until there is a glow in front of her in which everyone looks and gasps to see another version of Philia right in front of her. Philia asks, confused, "What?" When the 'other Philia' looks at Philia, the 'other Philia' looks like she is about to draw a dagger and Philia, her 'old SAO instincts' flaring up, reacts in confusion and fear and draws a short sword/dagger that has a straight edge and a jagged edge and charges in. Soon after, the scene cuts out in which we hear the sounds of metal hitting virtual 'flesh'.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 17:** **An Accelerated Hollow Adventure**

 _ **Late September 2025, Sword Art World, Level 58**_

The fifty-eighth 'castle world' of Sword Art World, it is a large mountain and rocky world with small patches of trees and grass at times that surround small pools of water with multiple hot spring areas and it is where we find Dai, Akari, Leafa, and Strea as they are fighting off legions of golem like monsters.

Dai asks, "Is it me or have we been attracting the attention of the monsters lately?"

Leafa says, "I don't think that it is you, Dai."

Akari says, nodding her head, "I agree." Akari yelps as she ducks under a fist attack from the golem monster and she attacks the weak points with her rapier.

Strea asks, "Why are these guys picking on us?"

Leafa says, "That's a good question, Strea." Leafa thinks in her mind, _"However, I have a bad feeling why."_

Dai asks, "Can you give me a few seconds?"

Akari asks, "What are you going to do?"

Dai responds, "I'm going to try a new skill that I got recently."

Leafa asks Dai, "You mean THAT Sword Skill?"

Dai says, with a nod, "Yep!" Dai shouts out, "Duck!" Leafa then sees a humanoid chameleon monster armed with daggers and Leafa barely manages not get impaled in which the dagger scratches one side of her avatar causing her HP to slightly drop.

Strea says, "Take this, you dirty trickster!" Strea then uses her massive Two-Handed Sword to cut the humanoid chameleon monster in half and it shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Akari says, "Nice work, Strea!"

Akari dodges a rain of stones from a golem monster and Strea says, with a chuckle, "Thanks, Akari!" The group manages to fight off the monsters and after taking in the experience, items, and money that they have gained from the battle in which they catch their breath.

Dai swings two swords around and he says, "Man! I never thought that I would have to use THAT Sword Skill."

Akari asks Dai, "What was that Dai-kun?"

Leafa tells Akari, with a smile, "It is an upgrade for the Duel Blades skill: Swashbuckler."

Strea asks, curiously, "Swashbuckler?"

Dai says, with a nod, "It is an upgrade of Duel Wielding, Strea. Not only can you wield two of any kind of sword like two rapier, two one-handed curved sword, and such, but your attack also cause nasty debuffs to your opponents."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yep! Attack down, defense down, luck down, and whatnot. Weakening their strengths and strengthening their weaknesses."

Akari says, amazed, "Wow!"

Strea says, "How did you get it? It's so awesome!"

Dai says, with a shrug, "We got no idea. We just got it recently."

Leafa says, "Most likely, you got to have the Duel Wielding skill and then work on it."

Strea says, with a pout, "Oh, man! I should have gotten the Duel Wielding skill then!"

Akari asks Strea, "Don't you prefer two-handed swords, Strea?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Yep! But it sounds like Leafa's and Dai's skill is fun!"

Leafa says, a bit nervously, "Anyway, we should get going fast before those monsters return."

Dai says, with a nod, "Good idea, Leafa." The group starts to head off in which a section of the field starts to 'fizzle', but it then returns to normal soon after.

 _ **Early October 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of Kazuto Kirigaya's room, Kazuto is talking with Yui, who is projected in the room by the special projectors set up by him, Ami, and others.

Yui asks, "So, everything is ready daddy?"

Kazuto says, "Thanks to that information, the virtualization pods are ready."

Yui tells Kazuto, "Are you sure daddy? You are experimenting with technology that the creator of SAO never even tested and you are using a prototype quantum computer. It is a really powerful super computer."

Kazuto says, "I know, Yui. It is the only way that we could develop the virtualization since it needs a really powerful computer. The prototype quantum computer was in fact also a development of Kayaba too."

Yui asks, "The creator of also created the quantum computer that you are using?"

Kazuto says, "Actually, we created it. However, all of the designs and such were created by Kayaba himself."

Kazuto sighs and Yui asks, "What's wrong daddy?'

Kazuto says, "Kayaba could have created an incredible new world and it would have been a world that would have made your Auntie Usagi and especially your daddy really happy, Yui. Instead, he let the past and his obsessions dominate him and he created a nightmare in which a lot of good people suffered including your Auntie Usagi and you, Yui."

Yui tells Kazuto, "I know, daddy. However, right now, we need to focus on saving Auntie Leafa, Dai, and Akari, daddy."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "You're right, Yui."

Yui tells Kazuto, "Daddy, I can come along…"

However, Kazuto responds, interrupting, "No way, Yui! I'm not going to risk you!"

Yui responds, "But daddy, I have to best chance of interfacing with the system and figuring out what's going since it is running a similar if not exact copy of the Cardinal System like ALO. I could be the best chance of finding a way to allow Leafa, Dai, Akari, and the others to return to their bodies. I need to go with you."

Kazuto tells Yui, "I know that you are the best chance and all, but I…"

Yui tells Kazuto, "Daddy, please!" When Kazuto looks at Yui, she gives a classic 'puppy dog eyes' look that very few parents can 'ignore'.

Kazuto says, with a groan, "Okay, Yui."

Yui says, excitedly, "Thank you, daddy! I promise that I will make you promise."

Kazuto says, with a warm smile, "You always make me proud, Yui." Kazuto thinks in his mind, with nervousness in his mind, _"However, you can be too much for your 'daddy', Yui. Asuna is going to kill me for allowing you along, but she also won't let me hear the end of it knowing that the 'Black Swordsman' got beat by classic 'puppy dog eyes'."_

 _ **Year 2047 AD, Umesato Junior High School**_

In a future timeline, we find ourselves within a junior high known as Umesato Junior High where we find a group of four people assembled together.

The first is a lovely teenage girl of 14 to 15 years of age with a slender figure, large hazel eyes, and long flowing black hair in which she is wearing a black female Japanese school uniform.

The second is a male of 13-14 years of age in which he is short of statue, large bulky frame, and brown hair and black eyes in which he is wearing a dark blue male Japanese school uniform.

The third is a male of 13-14 years of age with that he is good sized male with short brown hair, blue eyes in front of glasses, and wearing a dark blue male Japanese school uniform.

The final person is a young girl of 13-14 years of age with pale pink eyes and brown hair in which she has a pin that is shaped as a cat's face in which she is wearing a female Japanese uniform as the lovely teenage girl.

The male with the glasses said, "So, you have seen it too, Haru."

The short male responds, with a nod, "In the blue space, but that's not possible."

The male with glasses responds, "It shouldn't be possible."

The short male asks the lovely teenage girl with black hair, "What do you think Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

The black haired female responds, "It shouldn't be possible unless you are directing with someone, but Chiyuri and I also saw it too."

The brown haired female responds, "Kuroyuki-semapi was showing me around the blue space when I saw it. I was freaked out."

The male with glasses asks the black haired female, "Do you think that it is another Burst Linker master?"

The black haired female says, "It doesn't seems like it…"

The black haired female looks in deep thought and the short male asks, "What is it, Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

The black haired female responds, "Haruyuki, we should go investigate together. It is the only way that we can figure out what's going on."

The male with glasses asks, "Do you have an idea?"

The black haired female responds, "I might, but we need to go there to find out." At lunch time, the four of them are assembled together and they attach some kind of connection cables to collar-like devices around their necks and with the words 'Burst Link', the world around them seems to freezes with a blue shade in which a small pig, a teenage girl that looks like the black haired teen girl with black clothing and butterfly wings coming of her back, a 'tin man' that looks like the tall brown haired male, and the final one is a cat girl version of the brown haired female with a pair of cat ears, a pair of gloves and a pair of shoes that is of a cat's paw in which she is wearing a white dress with a cat's tail.

The small pig says, in the short male's voice, "I don't see anything."

The tin man says, in the tall male's voice, "I don't…" Just the four of them feel something and they look at each other.

The small pig asks the black haired 'butterfly girl', "Kuroyukihime-sempai, did you feel that?"

The 'butterfly girl' responds, "Yes, I did."

The 'cat girl' asks in the brown female's voice, "What was that?"

The tin man then says, "Master, over there!" The other three then look to see what looks like a distortion.

The 'cat girl' asks, nervously, "What is that?"

The 'butterfly girl' says, curiously, "Interesting."

The small pig asks, "What's going on?"

The tin man responds, "I don't know, Haru. It looks like the accelerated space is getting distorted."

The small pig replies, "Distorted? But how? Is that even possible Taku?" The tin man doesn't responds as he looks at the 'butterfly girl' as she has a stoic look in her expression.

 _ **Early October 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

Within the special room within Future Divers headquarters building containing the special virtualization equipment, Seijirou, Tokyu, and our heroes and heroines are together as they look at the image of Yui in her pixie form on one screen.

Asuna tells Kazuto, with a sigh, "I'm not happy that Yui is involved, but I can't completely blame you for it."

Rika says, with a grin, "Yeah. You have got some wonderful blackmail material, Asuna. The 'Black Swordsman' defeated by 'puppy eyes'."

Kazuto says, with an embarrassed expression, "I'll try to be a bit sterner as a parent next time."

Asuna says, with a smile and sigh, "I think that it is something that we both need to work on Kirito-kun."

Rika asks, "How much real world money would Argo love to have this info?"

Kazuto yells out, "Hey!"

Asuna says, "Liz!"

Rika says, "Kidding! Kidding!"

Serena asks Rika, "Really?"

Tai says, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for? It's been nearly two months!"

Mimi says, "Well, they have been trapped in the previous 'virtual world' for about two years."

Tai's right eyebrow gives an irritated 'twitch' and TK says, "And we've had them back here for barely two weeks before this."

Matt says, "I really can't blame the guy."

Seijirou says, "Well, this is all experimental. Kayaba-sempai developed the theory for the 'super computer' that we are using for this technology as well as the theory behind the technology, but while we have tested it, we aren't sure that it will work."

Tokyu says, "Yeah. While whatever program that they had is against Full-Dive, we aren't sure if it won't keep you out despite it you being completely digitize which I'm still getting my head around."

Kazuto tells Tokyu, "To be honest, so are we."

Mina asks, with a sly grin, "So, who get to take the 'big plunge'?"

Raye asks, sarcastically, "Seriously, Mina-chan?"

Kazuto says, "I'll go first."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Kirito-kun?"

Tai says, "I'll be going with you, bro."

Sora asks, "Tai?"

Tai says, "This is Kazuto's and mine sisters and this is also my successor that we are talking about."

TK tells Tai, "They are my friends too."

Serena says, "And you were my brother in SAO, Kazuto. I'm going with you."

Lita asks Serena, "Serena?"

Raye tells Lita, "Are you really surprised by this Lita? Meatball Head and Kazuto shared a powerful experience in SAO. It is like what soldiers experienced on the battlefield."

Amara says, "We may have an idea about it, but we can't understand since Dumpling couldn't access her powers and she had to follow the rules of SAO."

Cody says, "It is a bond that we may have a good understanding of, but we may not completely understand."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "I'll go with you, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, surprised, "Asuna…"

Asuna responds, "Suguha is your sister and she is a friend too. I don't give up on any of my friends and comrades."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Asuna!" Everyone then looks to see Shouzou Yuuki, Asuna's father, with a tall middle aged woman, but her lovely face, dyed short brown hair, red colored lips, and solid thin female body frame makes her look younger in which this woman has brown eyes and wearing a female business outfit.

Asuna asks, surprised, "Mother?"

Yolei asks, nervously, "Mother?"

Izzy says, "She must be Kyouko Yuuki, Shouzou's wife."

TK says, with a sigh, "Oh boy."

Seijirou says, with a plain tone, "Shouzou-san, what are you and your wife doing here? This area has been restricted."

Tokyu says, with a groan, "Something tells me that I need to update security."

Mina tells Tokyu, "You think?"

Asuna asks, "What are you doing here mother?"

The lovely, yet, cold looking middle aged woman, Asuna's mother, Kyouko, responds, "What do you think Asuna? I'm trying to get you out of this nonsense before you ruin your life."

Asuna responds, "Nonsense? We are trying to save lives here mother." Kyouko looks at Serena with a nasty glare in which she flinches causing Amara and Darien to glare at her enough causing Kyouko to flinch, but she grabs Asuna's arm.

Kyouko says, "I've heard enough of this! You have spent too much time with someone like her and your ridiculous fascination with virtual reality because of that 'stupid game'…" However, with those words, something in Asuna just snaps and she unexpectedly slaps her mother right in the face, hard!

There are a lot of gasps and Keiko says, stunned, "Oh my…"

Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Asuna yells out, her face showing great anger, "Stupid game? STUPID GAME?! That's it mother! I've tolerated much from you because I love you so much, but now, you have gone too far! SAO was not a 'stupid game'! We weren't just 'playing around' in there! It was life and death! We were trapped for two long years in a living nightmare and the greatest person that suffered the most was 'that girl', who I believe to be Usagi-chan…I mean Serena-chan! Let me guess mother: Just because Kayaba was her uncle, she has to 'pay' for what he has done, right? She is just as much if not more so a victim of Kayaba's machinations as anyone! She suffered the most from SAO that a person that she once cared for as a second father betrayed her and entrapped her in what was supposed to be a dream come true in which his selfishness turned it into a living nightmare and horror film combined! If Serena-chan and her family have to 'pay' for not knowing the truth about Kayaba, then maybe it should be our family that has to pay for not knowing the truth about Sugou, isn't that what you are saying?"

Kyouko yells out, indignantly, "That's utterly ridiculous and you know it, young lady! Besides it was your father that chose him as your fiancé."

Asuna responds, with a stern tone, "That's not true and you know it, mother. Father only went along with it since Sugou's family were friends of the family and he trusted them in which like Serena-chan and her family with Kayaba, Sugou's family never knew the evil that my brother, Serena-chan, and I saw in him. My brother and I warned you and father again and again, but you brushed it off and father only agreed because he trusted Sugou's family so much and even he was fooled by Sugou in which Kirito-kun, Serena-chan, and I don't blame because even Kirito-kun didn't see his true nature until Sugou exposed himself to show what he truly is."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "And that's the truth. He exposed his true nature to me because he felt that there was nothing that I could do to stop him."

Seijirou says, "And his arrogance became his downfall."

Kyouko says, sternly, "So, this is what this is about? An 'I told you so'."

Asuna yells out, strongly, "This is NOT what it is about and you know it, mother!"

Kyouko responds, "Young lady…"

However, Asuna points her finger at Kyouko's face and Asuna says, interrupting with a very stern tone, "No, mother, you listen and you listen well. You can never understand how I feel because you never went through SAO like I have, like Serena-chan have, like Kirito-kun has, and like every one of the survivors have! The only ones that could understand us would be soldiers that came from war zones! That what SAO was! It was a 'war for survival'! As Kayaba said: We die in there, we die in real life!" With tears of anger and sadness in her eyes, Asuna says, "I've seen good people die. Maybe they didn't die like humans should die, but they really died. I can't believe to imagine what the NervGears did to them when they killed them! Those were good people that had lost everything to Kayaba! And I was nearly one of them! In fact, I was nearly was one of those that died within the first few months. I had gotten all depressed about getting trapped in the game and for failing your expectations by letting my curiosity get the better of me, but I didn't just want to remain in the Town of Beginnings. So, I went out there just to die to show that I gave it all that I had to escape even though I had felt that none of us trapped in the game were ever going home. So, I went out of there to give it all I got and then fade away like a shooting star."

Shouzou says, shocked, "Asuna…"

Asuna says, with a stern tone, "However, Usagi-chan refused to give up on me. When we first met, she was giving all she had to protect other players despite being total strangers to them and even if they could 'reject' her if they found out about her 'connection' with Kayaba. She risked her life despite us being total strangers because she felt my life was worth something and she, along with Kirito-kun, helped me learn to truly live! I learned a lot of harsh lessons from SAO including how fragile life can truly be and how precious it truly is. I don't know how I can truly thank them because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here and now!" Asuna then gives a weak smile at Serena and Kazuto, who give their own warm smiles at her in return. Asuna then looks at her mother, who has a stunned look on her face, and she says, with a stern tone, "I love you, mother. I love you as I love dad, but I will not allow you to spit on the memories of the good people that suffered and die because of SAO and even through that survived who are also still suffering! I learned about true love and friendship there and Kirito-kun is the person that I love most in which Serena-chan is my best friend in which she is like a sister to me as much as she is to Kirito-kun. And now, her sister is fighting for her life, trapped in something that poor Tokyu-san and the other former SAO beta testers created to honor the memory of their comrades that died there, and put the legacy of Kayaba to bed for good. And most likely, Sugou's hand is involved in this too! I will not allow him to get away with what he nearly did before and I will not abandon Kirito-kun's sister, who is also a friend to me! You can yell me at me, ground me, or whatever mother, but I won't abandon the people that I care in my heart and I won't allow 'another SAO' to ever come about!" Asuna wrenches her arm away from her mother and she stomps towards the virtualization pods.

Kyouko shouts out, "Asuna!"

Shouzou puts his hand on her shoulder and he says, "Dear, don't."

Kyouko yells out, "But Shouzou-kun…!"

Shouzou says, in a stern tone, "My love, no!" Kyouko looks at Shouzou, in surprise, and he says, "Kyouko-chan, our Asuna is no longer a little girl. She has become a woman and SAO forced her to become a woman. From what I learned, she was a leader…a great leader. She was forced to grow up as with those that were victims of SAO, Kyouko-chan. It wasn't a 'silly little game'. It was a war for survival and we know it. She has experienced things that we have no chance to understand unless you were part of that horror. It has made her into a strong woman and a woman that can't be controlled or made to do what you want. And you know it, Kyouko-chan. She learned the true value of human life and there is nothing that you can do to stop her. So, please, Kyouko-chan, don't even try. She is better than you and better than me." Kyouko's eyes widen at that and Seijirou steps forward.

Seijirou says, "Shouzou-san, I would have to ask you and your wife to leave the area since you are trespassing on 'private property' and this is a government sanction operation with the cooperation of Future Divers." Just then government agents enter the room and surround Asuna's parents in which Asuna's mother wants to protest, but a look from her husband causing Kyouko to leave with her husband without causing any 'stir'. At the virtualization pods, four in all, Asuna gets into the one in the middle while Kazuto gets into the one left of her.

Kazuto asks Asuna, "Are you okay?"

Asuna gives a sigh and she says, "I never felt so tired in my life, Kirito-kun." Asuna says, looking at Serena and Kazuto, "I'm so sorry for my mother."

Serena says, with a weak smile, "It's okay."

Asuna tells Serena, "Please don't blame yourself, Serena-chan. As I have said before, everyone makes their own choices in life and Kayaba made his. Your suffering is something that I can never forgive him for. It was because you and Kirito-kun that I am the person that I am today and why I'm even here. I owe so much and Suguha is Kirito-kun's sister and my friend too. The Digital Knights are our comrades and friends too. And if Sugou is involved in this, I won't let him do what he did to me and what he did to my fellow survivors in the original ALO."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I understand. I can never forgive Sugou for what he did to you and I won't let him do it to anyone else especially to Sugu, Davis, and Kari." Afterwards, Serena, Darien, Kazuto, and Asuna are inside of the four virtualization pods with Izzy at the controls.

Tai says, "We're be right behind you."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right."

Keiko says, "Be careful."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We will Keiko-chan." Ami and Izzy then activate the controls and seal the chambers.

Ami says, "Okay, we're bringing the process."

Izzy says, "Here we go. Keep your fingers crossed."

Mimi asks, "Are fingers and toes all right, Izzy?"

Matt says, with a nod, "Better than all right Mimi."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "Yep."

Ami says, activating the pods, "Transfer Kazuto. Transfer Asuna. Transfer Darien. And transfer Serena." As the quantum computer activates, there is a glow inside of the pods as if engulfs Darien, Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna.

Izzy and Ami say in unison, "Virtualization." They activate the program and Darien, Serena, Asuna, and Kazuto are 'transformed' into data as they prepare for their venture to 'break into' SAW to rescue Suguha, Davis, Kari, and the others trapped in Sword Art World.

 _ **Year 2047 AD, Umesato Junior High School**_

Back in the future timeline, we are in the strange virtual 'blue space' as the four junior high school students, in their virtual avatar forms, are looking at the distortion of this virtual space.

The little pig avatar, Haruyuki, says, seeing something, "Look!" The four of them look to see humanoid figures appear in the distorted space.

The 'cat girl', Chiyuri, asks, nervously, "What are they?"

The 'tin man', Takumu, responds, "I don't know, Chiyuri."

Haruyuki asks, "Other Burst Linkers?"

Takumu says, "That's not possible. We are only together in the same blue space since we are directing Haru. We wouldn't be able to see other Burst Linkers in here because they would be a separate space."

Kuroyukihime, the 'butterfly girl', says, "There is one way to find out. Everyone, check your matching lists." All four of them bring up screens with eight names on them: Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, and Mamoru in which Kirito's, Asuna's, Usagi's, and Mamoru's names are kind of static like.

Haruyuki asks, "Huh?"

Takumu says, "You must be seeing the same thing that I'm seeing."

Chiyuri asks, curiously, "So, they are other Burst Linkers?'

Takumu says, a bit confused expression, "Well…"

Haruyuki says, "We can't be sure. Remember, our avatar names has a color to it, Chiyuri."

Takumu says, "Haru is right, Chiyuri. Remember. Haru is Silver Crow and I'm Cyan Pile."

Haruyuki says, "Kuroyukihime-sempai is Black Lotus and you are Lime Bell."

Chiyuri asks, curiously and confused, "So, if they are Burst Linkers? Why don't they have color in their names?"

Haruyuki says, confused, "That's a good question."

Takumu says, also giving a confused look, "You aren't kidding, Haru." Takumu looks at Kuroyukihime and he asks, "Master?" Haruyuki and Chiyuri look to see Kuroyukihime in deep thought.

Haruyuki asks, "Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime takes a deep breath and she says, "Let's find out who they are."

Takumu asks, "Are you sure, Master?'

Kuroyukihime responds, "Yes, I am. If they are causing this distortion, we aren't sure how they are or what their intentions are. There could also be a danger to the whole Accelerated World since the distortion might cause damage to it and we aren't sure what it will do it and all of the Burst Linkers connected to it."

Takumu says, with a nod, "You have a point, Master. If anything happens to the Accelerated World, the Brain Burst program might go with it and we can't be sure of the effects on all Burst Linkers. Remember when a Burst Linkers loses Brain Burst, they lose all of their memories of it and can't get it back. In a way, a part of them died, but if the Accelerated World is destroyed, we can't be sure what could happen to all Burst Linkers if that happened including us."

Haruyuki yelps nervously and Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Agreed. Each one of us will duel each one of these 'intruders' and figure out who they are and their intentions." Kuroyukihime tells Chiyuri, "Chiyuri, you have to remember that you are a very rare healing type and not a fighter like the rest of us."

Chiyuri says, "No way! I choose to get this Brain Burst to join you and I'm not going to back down from this. Let's do it!"

Takumu says, with a smile, "I think that Chiyuri will be fine, Master. She is a green and they have the best defense."

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "I believe so."

Haruyuki says, "Stay safe, Chiyuri."

Chiyuri says, "You and Taku better do the same or I won't forgive you if you lose and lose your memories of this."

Takumu says, with a grin, "Not a chance, Chiyuri."

Kuroyukihime says, "Choose your opponent everyone. I will take 'Usagi'."

Haruyuki says, "I'll take 'Kirito'."

Chiyuri says, "Okay, I'll take 'Asuna'."

Takumu says, "Then 'Mamoru' is mine." All four of them push the 'duel' button on their lists at the same time in which all four of them transform into metallic humanoid avatars.

Kuroyukihime's avatar is a black metallic female humanoid avatar with violet visor-like face with blade-like arms and 'feet'. In this form, she is known as Black Lotus.

Haruyuki's avatar is a skinny silver metallic humanoid avatar with a green-like circle visor-like face and blade-like wings coming out of his back. In this form, he is known as Silver Crow.

Takumu's avatar is a deep blue bulky metallic humanoid avatar designed like a knight and his 'face' looks like a kendo mask in which he has a mechanical lance attached to his right arm. Takumu's name in this form is Cyan Pile.

Chiyuri's avatar is a short deep green metallic female humanoid body that seems more natural than the others in which she wears a large green hat with a single leaf attached to it with a yellow cape. Her name in this avatar is Lime Bell.

(A/N: From now on, I'm going to be calling the Accel World characters by their 'Duel Avatar' names instead of their real world names.)

The four of them are together and Silver Crow asks, surprised, "Wait! What's going on here? Why are we still together?'

Cyan Pile says, "I don't know, Haru. Something isn't right."

Black Lotus says, "Our opponents have arrived." Cyan Pile and Silver Crow then look to see the 'figures' in the distortion take shape into the forms of Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, and Mamoru with Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi are looking exactly as they did in SAO with Mamoru's avatar being different.

Mamoru's current avatar looks like his 'real world self' of Darien Shields in which he is dressed in a black version of Prince Endymon's outfit with a powerful looking one handed sword in a sheath to match. (A/N: This is the 'look' of Mamoru in SAO during **Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment** storyline.)

Usagi, with her hood down to show her face and head and gaining her senses, asks, "What?" Soon after, all eight of them are enveloped in light as they vanish.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown area of Sword Art World, Philia seems to be on the run from someone or something until there is a bright light and she stops as a barrier appears in which Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, and Mamoru appear in front of her. Philia prepares to draw her dagger, but she then notices a shimmer in which she puts her hand and feels some kind of 'force field' in front of her.

Philia asks, "What's this?" Within the 'force field', the eight 'people' that just appeared can't see Philia since the field doesn't seem to let the people inside see outside of the 'field'.

Kirito asks, "What's going on? Did it work?" Kirito then glances to see Black Lotus and her group and he says, his hand going instinctively to one of the two swords strapped to his back, "Who's there?"

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun, what…?" Asuna says, shocked, "Kirito-kun, you look like you did in SAO!"

Usagi tells Asuna, "You, too, Asuna!" Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi look themselves over and they are amazed to see themselves in their SAO avatar forms.

With Black Lotus' group, Silver Crow asks, "What are they doing?"

Black Lotus responds, "They seem to be surprised by their appearance."

Cyan Pile asks, "They are?"

Silver Crow says, "Maybe they are Burst Linkers and something happened to their appearance of their avatars."

Cyan Pile says, "Maybe, Haru, but if they are Burst Linkers, they should have color names. However, their names didn't have them."

Black Lotus says, "And they aren't shocked by their appearances because they are new to them, but because they are familiar with their appearances."

Lime Bell asks, confused, "Familiar?"

Silver Crow asks, "Familiar? What do you mean Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Black Lotus responds, "I'm not sure, Haruyuki-kun. However, you should notice that we are all together still."

Cyan Pile says, "Master is right, Haru. We should have been going to separate areas to face these 'people' one-on-one and yet, we are still here together."

Silver Crow asks "Wait! You're right, Taku! This can only happen if you are on an 'Unlimited Neutral Field'! How can this be happening?"

Cyan Pile responds, "That's a really good question, Haru. And I don't have an answer for you because I'm just as confused as you are."

Lime Bell asks, curiously, "Unlimited Neutral Field?"

Cyan Pile tells Lime Bell, "We'll explain about it soon, Chiyuri." Cyan Pile looks up at a displaying that's like an old fashioned fighting game with special attack gauge on top, health gauge on the bottom, and a timer in the center of the display with the health and special attack gauges of Black Lotus, Cyan Pile, Silver Crow, and Lime Bell on one side with another set of attack and health gauges on the other side with Kirito's, Asuna's, Usagi's, and Mamoru's names on the other side. Cyan Pile says, "It looks like a duel field. I can see the timer, but the thing is, all of our health and attack gauges are on one side of the screen with them on the other."

Black Lotus says, "It looks like that it has become a four-on-four duel."

Silver Crow asks, "Has this ever happened before?"

Black Lotus responds, "No, Haruyuki-kun. It hasn't. Duels are usually one-on-one."

Cyan Pile says, "Master is right, Haru. It may have to do with the distortion. Be on guard, Haru." Cyan Pile tells Lime Bell, "You, too, Chiyuri."

Lime Bell and Silver Crow nod their heads and Silver Crow says, "Right, Taku." Black Lotus and her group look at Asuna, Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru, who have their attention on our four Burst Linkers now.

Asuna asks, "What's going on here Kirito-kun?"

Kirito responds, "I wish that I knew, Asuna."

Mamoru says, looking the display, "This display…"

Usagi says, "Hold up! It looks like an old fashion arcade fighting game!"

Asuna asks, surprised, "It is?"

Kirito says, "Usagi's right, Asuna. The display looks like one that you see from the fighting games like the ones in the arcade."

Usagi asks, "Did we just get virtualized into an old fashion fighting game?"

Kirito says, "I really don't know, Usagi." Kirito says, "By the looks of it, our 'opponents' are known as Black Lotus, Silver Crow, Lime Bell, and Cyan Pile."

Usagi says, "Weird names."

Mamoru says, "They might be avatar names."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I think so. The black one must be Black Lotus, the silver one must be Silver Crow, and so on. I think part of their names is based on their colors."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "Their names are based on their color, but I don't who or what they are."

Mamoru says, "I think that we should find out."

Kirito nods his head and he yells out to the Burst Linkers, "Hello? Can you tell us where we are?" When there is no reply, Kirito shouts out, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Usagi asks, "Why aren't they replying?"

Mamoru says, "They either won't or they can't respond."

The Burst Linkers are tense and Lime Bell asks, "Did that guy in black speak?"

Cyan Pile says, "I think so, but I couldn't hear him. I don't get why. I think he was shouting."

Black Lotus says, "I believe that he was."

Silver Crow asks, "What was he shouting?"

Cyan Pile says, shaking his head, "Don't know. I can't read lips, Haru."

Silver Crow thinks in his mind, looking at Kirito, _"Was he shouting a challenge? A greeting? What?"_

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, looking at Usagi, _"That girl…She looks familiar…"_

Kirito says, "I'm going to try to talk to them."

Kirito takes a step forward and Silver Crow thinks in his mind, _"He moved!"_ Silver Crow then leaps forward to attack much to Lime Bell's shock and gets in front of Kirito unleashing a kick which Kirito barely manages to dodge.

Asuna says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" Usagi, instinctively, prepares to draw her swords to counterattack, but her 'danger sense' that she developed in SAO 'goes wild' and she looks to see Black Lotus on her in which Usagi barely ducks out of the way of Black Lotus' blade-like arms.

Lime Bell shouts out, "Hold on!"

Cyan Pile responds, "There is nothing that you can do." Lime Bell looks at Cyan Pile and he says, "Haru reacted out of Burst Linker instinct and I don't blame him. This is the way that we, Burst Linkers, live. We fight to keep accelerating and we can only fight each other single-mindedly."

Lime Bell says, "I'm not sure if I agree with this."

Cyan Pile says, "It is the way that things are Chiyuri. This is our world. Now, let help Master and Haru."

Lime Bell responds, "Right!" Cyan Pile charges right at Mamoru while Lime Bell unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks at Asuna in which they manage to dodge with Kirito getting out of the way of Silver Crow with Usagi dodging attacks from Black Lotus.

Usagi yells out, nervously, "Hey! Hold on! Wait a minute!" Usagi yelps as she continues to dodge Black Lotus' strikes and she thinks in her mind, _"Geez! Such speed! If I had developed my 'danger sense' from SAO, I would have been turned into sushi on a stick! Who or what is…this being? Is it even a person?"_ Usagi continues to dodge in which she unexpectedly does the motion to call up a player menu in which she finds a SAO style menu in front of her causing her to think, _"A menu?"_ Just then Usagi's eyes widen at one of the buttons and she leaps high into the air before pushing that button causing a bright glow to engulf her forcing everyone to stop and look. When the bright glow stops, Eternal Sailor Moon replaces Usagi and she draws her swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which she attacks Black Lotus with incredible speed and much to the elite Burst Linker's shock, Sailor Moon forces Black Lotus into the defensive.

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, _"What kind of transformation is this? Wait! This girl…!"_ Black Lotus then sees on the display that Usagi's name is replaced with 'Sailor Moon' in which she gets clipped by Sailor Moon's sword causing her to lose a bit of health as an effect.

Silver Crow sees this and he thinks, shocked, _"Kuroyukihime-sempai! I've got to help…"_ However, Silver Crow barely manages to dodge a sword strike from Kirito by using his wings to fly backwards.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"What just happened?"_ Kirito then takes stock of the screens and figures out that the lower of the two gauges above the names is a health gauge with the upper one being a special attack gauge. Kirito thinks in his mind, _"And we don't know if we are the intruders or what, but right now, we have a mission and if I have to fight to get to Sugu, Davis, and Kari, then so be it."_ Kirito goes into 'full battle mode' and Silver Crow can sense the 'bloodlust' from Kirito in which the two of them go into an intense battle while Mamoru is barely dodging the strikes from Cyan Pile while Asuna is using her rapier to clash with Lime Bell, but she isn't making much of a dent since she has a strong defense.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"What is she?"_

Cyan Pile thinks in his mind, _"This guy…I can't get a bead on him. He is fast and his senses are excellent."_ On the meanwhile, Black Lotus attacks Sailor Moon and she takes flight to easily avoid the attack.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Whoever or whatever she is, she is incredible. I can't be sure that she is human."_

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe what I am seeing here. How can I be facing a living legend? But she looks different…not as powerful as she is supposed to be…I'm not sure how this could be possible, but it is the only theory that seems plausible despite its implausibility. Well, let us see if she is who the legends say that she is."_ Black Lotus leaps high to attack Sailor Moon causing her to block Black Lotus' blade-like arms and legs with her swords as well as block.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Man! Does this person, if it is a person, have a thing for blades or something?"_ Both of them land on the ground in which they engage in a high speed fight and Sailor Moon prepares to strike with a thrust attack, however, her 'SAO danger sense' goes off, but she can't stop in time in which Black Lotus manages to zip to the rear of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon yells out in pain as Black Lotus slashes her in the back causing her to crash to the ground on her stomach with a nasty 'thud'.

Mamoru, Kirito, and Asuna see this and Mamoru yells out, shocked, "No!"

Kirito and Asuna shout in unison, shocked, "Usagi!" However, Mamoru receives a punch to the face by Cyan Pile, Lime Bell lands a powerful kick to Asuna, and Silver Crow lands a powerful aerial kick to Kirito's back and knocking all of them to the ground. Sailor Moon struggles to get up and turns around only to have the blade-like arms of Black Lotus around her neck.

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, _"And now, it ends. I guess that she wasn't as the stories said that she was."_

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, nervously, _"No, it can't end like this! There are too many people counting me. Davis…Kari…Suguha…Suguha is my sister, Selene, from my time as a Moon Princess. It may have been only a short time, but they have…they are family to me! I can't lose them! I can't go through something like SAO again!"_ As her memories of Sword Art Online 'replay' in her mind, a powerful new determination causing something deep within Sailor Moon to 'bubble' to the surface and she thinks in her mind, strongly, _"I refuse to let anything happen to anyone especially the people that I love ever again! I won't let it happen! I WILL WIN!"_ Just then Sailor Moon is bathed in beautiful silver light causing everyone to gasp in surprise and with a blast of power, Black Lotus is skidded away from Sailor Moon.

Silver Crow yells out, concerned, "Kuroyukihime-sempai, are you okay?"

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What is this? This power…"_ When the light engulfing Sailor Moon fades away, it reveals her in a brand new form!

Sailor Moon's 'new form' shows that she has silver streaks in her blond hair, there is a silver Medieval barbute style helmet on her head and scalp with a crown engraved into it and a silver version of Slifer the Sky Dragon on the top portion of the helmet with holes in the helmet to let out her pigtails exposing the buns which have circular diamond jewels in them, her two moon sigils is on her forehead in their respective colors, there is silver eyeshadow on her eyelids, her lips are a deep, full, and gorgeous sparkling pink color, her armored fuku has been replaced by armored chest and waist plates that are exactly like golden versions of samurai armor that tight hug her frame to show her feminine lines and curves perfectly, on the chest portion of the armor, there is a brand new heart-shaped broach which is slightly bigger than the last one, the heart-shaped broach is like a prism in texture and color, there are crossed silver swords in the center of the broach, a golden crescent moon in the center of the sword, with Slifer the Sky Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Ancient Pixie Dragon surrounding the swords, the broach has eight white wings surrounding and attached to the sides of the broach, she has white armored shoulder pads connected to armored gloves that extends up to the shoulder pads with the armor covering her arms is being European Medieval style, there are silver armored gantlets attached over her armored wrists with a 'projector' attached to her left gantlet that creates a shield and GN Blade exactly like the one that Gundam Exia uses attached to her right gantlet, she has an armored skirt attached to the end area of her waist armor with the armored skirt being as long as her other 'sailor skirts' with the skirt being silver, black, and rainbow colored in color, and she has knee-high high-heeled armored boots with five inch knife-like heels on her feet. She has swords that look like Lunar Excelsior and Elucidator attached to the sides of her skirt, a sword similar to the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger's Power Sword attached to the rear of her skirt along with a staff similar to the ones used by the Mystic Force Power Rangers, and there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings attached to her back.

Mamoru says, amazed, "Sailor Moon…"

Asuna says, stunned, "Usagi-chan…"

Black Lotus thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That form…"_ The brand new Sailor Moon charges at Black Lotus with incredible speed and with one kick, she shatters Black Lotus' right arm and he yelps in pain from the destruction of her arm.

Silver Crow shouts out, "Kuroyukihime-sempai!" Silver Crow charges in, but Sailor Moon 'sensing' him, spins around, and charges at him in which before Silver Crow could say or do anything, he is rammed into the ground by the new Sailor Moon.

Cyan Pile says, shocked, "Haru!" Cyan Pile unleashes his Pile Diver on Sailor Moon, but she easily avoids the attacks and bashes Cyan Pile down into the ground.

Lime Bell says, horrified, "Taku! Haru! Kuroyuki-sempai!" Lime Bell then uses her special power, **Citron Call** , in order to restore Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, and Black Lotus back to their full strength.

Black Lotus shouts out, "Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Immediately, Silver Crow, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, and Black Lotus get away from Sailor Moon, Asuna, Kirito, and Mamoru.

Silver Crow asks, "What's wrong, Kuroyukihime-sempai?"

Black Lotus responds, "Look at the names of our enemies where the one named Usagi was." When Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, and Silver Crow look, they gasp to see the name of 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon' in place of Usagi's name.

Cyan Pile says, stunned, "Valkyrie Sailor Moon?! But that's…"

Black Lotus says, interrupting, "The name of a living legend."

Cyan Pile says, looking at Sailor Moon, "That form…"

Black Lotus says, "I'm not surprised that you would recognize her."

Lime Bell asks, "But wait! Isn't Sailor Moon…?"

Just then all four Burst Linkers start to fade away and Silver Crow asks, "What's happening?"

Black Lotus responds, "The distortion is ending and we are returning back. The match is invalid." Before Silver Crow could say anything else, all four Burst Linkers fade away while Sailor Moon, in her new Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, glows as she transforms back into Usagi while the barrier surrounding the area fades away.

Asuna asks, "What just happened?"

Kirito asks Asuna, "Are you okay, Asuna?"

Asuna responds, "I'm okay, Kirito-kun."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you okay?"

Usagi says, amazed, "I'm okay."

Mamoru tells Usagi, "Somehow you were able to ascend to a Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Usagi asks, "A Valkyrie Sailor Scout? Like Sailor Sun?"

Kirito tells Usagi, "Yeah, you did, Usagi."

Asuna tells her, "It was incredible."

Usagi says, "I guess that I don't know my own strength."

Kirito says, seeing his 'display' in front of his eyes looking like SAO style display, "Our displays are now like in SAO." Asuna, Mamoru, and Usagi look at Kirito and then at their displays in front of their eyes.

Usagi says, "You're right."

Mamoru says, "It is similar to ALO too."

Asuna asks, "Could that mean…?" Kirito brings up his right hand, creates a menu screen, and he looks at the menu.

When he is done, Kirito says, "It looks like it. However, there is something about the location that we are in."

Mamoru asks, "What do you mean?"

Kirito says, "Our location calls this place 'Hollow Test Grounds'."

Usagi asks, "Hollow Test Grounds? What's…?" Usagi then twists her head and Kirito does the same thing at the same time in which they look to see Philia causing her to run off.

Kirito yells out, "Wait!" But then a large 'object' crashes in front of the ground with a loud 'thud' and the smoke and dust clear to reveal a pitch black version of the Gleameyes, the boss monster of Floor 74 of SAO.

Usagi says, shocked, "No way!"

Kirito says, shocked, "It can't be! The Floor Boss of Floor Seventy-Four!"

Asuna asks, "But how?"

Kirito says, "Wait! It's different! It's fur is pitch black rather than dark blue."

Usagi says, "You're right. It must be SAW version of it."

The black version of Gleameyes then prepares to attack Philia and Kirito shouts out, "Watch out!" Kirito then rushes in as fast as his form can take him, tackles Philia, and gets her out of the way as the monster's huge cleaver hits where Philia was in a massive crash. Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay?"

Philia asks, surprised, "Why did you?"

Asuna shouts out, "Kirito-kun, watch out!" Kirito then turns to see the black version of Gleameyes, in which Kirito's enemy identification calls it 'Dark-Eyes', preparing to attack again only to get hit in the face by a throwing knife from Usagi.

Usagi yells out, "Hey, you overgrown goat!" Dark-Eyes spins around and swings his large cleaver at Usagi, who yelps as she blocks it with her two swords barely.

Asuna says, concerned, "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi struggles to hold back Dark-Eyes and she says, weakly, "Need a little help…"

Mamoru draws his sword and Asuna tells Mamoru, "Hit on the flanks hurry!" Mamoru gives Asuna a look of surprise, but doesn't argue as he and Asuna strike the sides of Dark-Eyes taking a small chunk in which Usagi throws Dark-Eyes' cleaver away allowing her to roll to side.

Kirito tells Philia, "Keep your distance!" Kirito draws his two swords and immediately joins into the battle in which he asks Usagi, "Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi responds, "Yeah, I'm okay. However, I'm having a major feeling of déjà vu here."

Asuna says, "You aren't the only one, Usagi-chan."

Kirito says, with a nod, "No kidding, Asuna." Kirito says, "However, let's make it a repeat of that same battle without the death." Asuna and Usagi nod their heads in agreement and with Mamoru supporting, they fight hard against Dark-Eyes in which Philia is amazed at their strength in which Mamoru is also amazed at the teamwork that Asuna, Usagi, and Kirito use together like they did back in SAO. Soon enough, after a tough fight, they manage to defeat Dark-Eyes and it shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Usagi says, "Like I said: This is awfully familiar."

Kirito says, "A little too familiar, Usagi." All four of them put their weapons away and look at Philia, who has her guard up, in which his eyes widen as Kirito remembers the face of Kotone causing him to say, "You are…"

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun, what is it?"

Kirito asks Philia, "You are Kotone-san, aren't you?"

Philia gives a look of surprise and she asks, a bit suspiciously, "How do you know that name?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Whoa! Wait! Kotone…I mean, Philia-san, Kirito, Asuna, and I are fellow SAO survivors just like you!"

Philia gives a look of shock and Philia asks, remembering something Usagi just said, "Wait! Asuna? As in Asuna the Flash of the Knights of the Blood Oath?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Yes, that's me."

Philia asks, looking at Usagi and Kirito, "Then you are…?"

Kirito says, nervously, "I'm Kirito."

Philia asks, "Kirito…You mean the Black Swordsman?"

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Yes, that's me."

Philia asks, "What are you doing here?"

Asuna responds, "We're here to rescue you and the others trapped in the game and find out who is corrupting the game for their own wicked purposes."

Philia asks, "How can I believe you? How could I know that you aren't one of 'them'?"

Kirito asks, confused, "Them?"

Asuna asks, curiously and confused, "What do you mean them, Philia-san?"

Philia refuses to answer in which Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Something happened to her here. Could it be the people tampering with the game nearly caught her?"_

Usagi seems to get an idea and she says, "Wait, Philia-san! You might remember a time in SAO when you were treasure hunting, you fell into a monster trap along with other players, and you were saved by a certain player when didn't stick around because other players needed her help."

Philia asks, shocked, "How do you know this?"

Usagi puts on her trademark hood from SAO and she responds, "I'm that player."

Philia gasps and she says, shocked, "You…You're the 'White Valkyrie'!"

After Usagi lowers her hood, Kirito says, "Yeah, she is. As you know, she is Asuna's and my best friend from SAO."

Philia lowers her guard and she asks, "How did you get here? Argo-san said that you were being denied access to this game. How can you be here?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "We found a way."

Philia asks, "So, you are here to rescue me?"

Kirito says, "And the other players that are trapped in here. To be honest, Philia, someone precious to Usagi and I is also trapped in here and we are trying to save her as well as two other friends and precious people to us and fellow SAO survivors. However, it doesn't mean that you aren't important."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You are an SAO survivor and we take care of our own."

Usagi says, "We said that we are here to bring you home and we are going to."

Philia says, her eyes widening, "Home…"

Usagi tells Philia, "We need you to trust us, Philia-san." Usagi extends her right hand towards Philia and she nods her head.

Kirito says, "Hopefully, the others can get her okay."

Philia asks, "Others?"

Asuna says, "We have friends that are following us." Soon after, as if on cue, four more lights appear in which Silica, Lisbeth, Taichi, and Takashi, all of whom in their SAO avatars, appear nearby.

Usagi asks, stunned, "Silica?"

Asuna asks, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "She tricked herself into the pod."

Silica says, "I'm an SAO survivor too. I can help."

Taichi says, with a sigh, "Sorry about this."

Lisbeth tells Usagi and Kirito, "You know how she gets with you and Usagi."

Usagi and Kirito sigh at this and Takashi asks, seeing Philia, "Isn't that…?"

Kirito responds, "This is Philia-san." Afterwards, all of them coming three/four at a time, Sam, Miyako, Yamato, Mizuno, Minako, Makoto, Hino, Tomoe, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna appear with Sam, Miyako, and Yamato having their SAO avatars with the rest having brand new avatars.

Mizuno's new avatar has her 'looks' of the 'real world' and wearing an aqua-blue open kimono with slits in the legs area to show white stockings and brown sandals on her feet.

Minako's new avatar has her 'real life looks' and she is wearing an yellow armored bikini-like top, silver armored shoulder pads and elbow pads, white fingerless fighting gloves, a short skirt that covers only up to the top of her navel and down to one-quarter of her thighs, revealing quite a bit of mid-drift, and black high-heeled open-toed sandals. On her right shoulder, there is a small silver version of the Feathered Dragon from SAO with jade colored eyes.

Hino's new avatar has her 'looks' in 'real life' with red colored lips and wearing tight fitting samurai style armor to show her lovely feminine body's curves and lines while making it not look obscene.

Makoto's new avatar has her 'looks' in 'real life' and she is wearing something that looks a lot like Leafa's clothing, but it is light leaf green where Leafa's outfit is dark green and pink where it is white on Leafa's outfit. She also is wearing a pair of high-heeled ankle boots and she has no sword strapped to her waist.

Tomoe's new avatar has her 'real life looks' and she is wearing something similar to Lisbeth's outfit expect that all of the parts that are red are pink in color and where it was white, it is silver. The armored plates on her outfit are violet in color, she has violet fingerless gloves, and she has violet colored combat boots on her feet with duel daggers strapped to her back.

Haruka's new avatar has her 'looks' in 'real life' and she is wearing a tight fitting brown shirt with long sleeves, a silver armored breast-plate over the shirt, black armored shoulder pads, elbow pads, wristbands, black fighting gloves over her hands, greenish-brown baggy pants, and black combat boots on her feet. Around her waist, there is a black belt for a sheath for a short sword similar to the Space Sword of Sailor Uranus.

Michiru's new avatar has her 'real life looks', as Michelle Kaiou, and she is wearing a sky-blue bikini top breastplate with choker on her neck, she has an long armored skirt that goes up to the bottom of her navel and down three-quarters of her thighs, there are white armored arm-guards going from her wrists to just below her shoulder blades around her arms, and black thigh-high armored high-heeled boots with leg-guards and on her legs with wings on the side of each ankle. In her hands, she has a silver trident.

Setsuna's new avatar has her 'looks' in 'real life', as Trista Meiou, and she is wearing an outfit similar to Sailor Pluto's sailor fuku expect instead of a bow with a heart jewel, she has black chest armor, black armored shoulder pads and kneepads, she has black armored kneepads, and she has a dark green staff with a dark ruby red orb on top.

(A/N: The Inner Sailor Scouts' SAO avatars from **Hollow Fragment** story.)

Philia is surprised by this and Usagi says, "Easy, Philia-san."

Minako asks, looking at Philia, "Hey, isn't that SAO survivor that we saw at the hospital?"

Philia asks, "At the hospital?"

Kirito tells Philia, "You have been trapped in the game for about a month."

Philia says, amazed, "A month."

Kirito tells Philia, "Philia-san, remember, this game manages to speed up time in which days in the game maybe only hours back in the real world."

Takashi says, "Which still amazes me to the core."

Asuna asks, "Where are the others?"

Taichi says, "The others stayed behind to protect the super computer and the virtualization pods."

Kirito says, "What happened with Rosa a while back, I'm not surprised."

Takashi says, "No kidding. Neo Moon and Nebula just arrived to act as guards too." But just then another light appears and out of that 'light', Junpier, in her SAO avatar, makes her appearance.

Yamato asks, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Junpier responds, "What do you think? My brother is in here and I'm bringing my squirt of a brother home. I'm not going to lose him just when I got him back."

Yamato is about to say something and Takashi says, "Bro, don't."

Sam says, with a smile, "You know how it is with family."

Miyako says, "Tai…I mean Taichi should be a good example with Kari."

Taichi yells out, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Sam says, "Anyway, our 'reinforcements' should be here soon too."

Usagi asks, "Reinforcements?" As if to answer Usagi's question, a portal appears and Agumon, Wormmon, Gabumon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Gatomon come out of the portal.

Agumon says, "Hey, Tai!"

Taichi says, with a grin, "Hey, partner!"

Makoto asks, "How did you do that?"

Takashi says, "This is a world made of data and Digimon are data in which we have sent them into the internet before."

Hawkmon says, "Thanks to a special program made by Izzy and data from all the digivices, we were able to make a gateway for us to come through especially since their digivices have been 'digitized'."

Mizuno says, "Like a signal."

Gatomon says, with a grin, "Bingo, girlfriend!"

Sam says, "There is a 'masking program' helping the Digimon seem like they are part of the game so the error corrections won't treat them like errors."

Hino says, "Good idea."

Philia asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "Long story, Philia-san."

Kirito says, "One more thing." Kirito brings up his menu, creates a crystal tear-like item, and when he pushes on it, it glows and transforms into a familiar little black haired girl with a white dress. Yui, in her human form, gives a yawn, like she was waking up from a nap, and she looks at Kirito and Asuna.

Yui yells out, excitedly, "Daddy! Mommy!" She leaps into Kirito's arms and she hugs him.

Philia asks, stunned, "Mommy? Daddy?'

Usagi, Kirito, and Asuna give nervous sweat drops and Yui says, looking at Philia, "Oh, you just found Kotone-san already. Oops! I mean, Philia-san! You are so good daddy!"

Usagi tells Philia, "Even longer story."

Hino asks Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, and Mamoru, "By the way, where you were you? We lost you for a second and then we found that you had gotten in her safely."

Mamoru asks, surprised, "You lost us for a second?"

Mizuno says, "You were gone longer than you should have been when we 'transported' you into Sword Art World."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Was it because of what happened with those four strange 'people'?"_

Usagi says, "We'll explain later. We have important things to do."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "We've got to find our missing friends and stop whoever is corrupting this game."

Kirito says, "Mamoru is right. We have work to do." Kirito tells Yui, "Yui, do you have administrative privileges like you did in SAO?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, I do. But even with the special codes that Tokyu-san lent me, I only have very limited access. I need to find an administrative console in order to get as much access as possible."

Asuna asks, concerned, "Wouldn't that be risky since the system could consider you an error?"

Yui responds, with a smile, "No, mommy. Thanks to daddy, Mizuno, and Izzy, as well as Tokyu, my program has been given special privileges in which the system will recognize me as an administrator and not an error, but my core programming is still within daddy's modified Amusphere rig and computer systems in which I can send myself back in case of an emergency."

Sam says, "We also gave the Digimon a special 'recall code' to return them to the real world in case of emergency too."

Asuna says, with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Kirito tells Yui, "Yui, we are in a location known as 'Hollow Testing Grounds' that doesn't seem like part of the game."

Yui says, closing her eyes, "Let me see daddy." After about a minute, Yui says, opening her eyes, "This is a special area for classified development testing. Most likely, SAO had a similar area to this one."

Silica asks, "Classified development?"

Mizuno says, "A special area where 'game aspects', small and big, can be tested to see how they will affect the game as a whole."

Yui says, "That's right, Mizuno. Based on from what information I can gather, they are testing all aspects of the game here including mental and psychological ones because this area is linked to this world's version of the mental health counselling…" Yui yelps as she holds her head in pain causing Kirito and Asuna to get worried.

Asuna asks, concerned, "Yui-chan, what's wrong?"

Yui shakes her head and she says, "I…I detected something. There is some kind of abnormality in the game. When I accessed the mental health program for Sword Art World, I…I felt intense emotions…those emotions felt so familiar to me…"

Usagi asks, "Familiar?"

Yui says, "I…I remember! These are the emotions of the players that I felt on Sword Art Online before I met mommy and daddy! The despair, pain, and more! I remember it! But it doesn't make sense! None of the players of this world are causing these emotions. They are feeling intense emotions, yes, but nothing at the level that Sword Art Online caused. The Sword Art World players are making emotions that are similar like you were playing ALO. While I couldn't 'sense' those emotions since I'm a navigation pixie, I could tell there was a major difference in the mental and psychological 'make-up' of those players since ALO is a 'safe game' compared to SAO."

Kirito asks Yui, "And yet, you 'detected' intense negative emotions like those found in SAO here?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, when I accessed the mental health program for Sword Art World for a brief moment."

Kirito tells Yui, "Well, please don't do that again, Yui."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Those same emotions 'hurt' you so much last time and I don't want you to get hurt again."

Yui responds, "Okay, mommy, but in order to get a better idea what's happening here, I need to access the administrative area of this testing ground."

Usagi asks, "Where is that?"

Yui then points to a large floating sphere and she says, "That's the administrative area for this 'Hollow Area', daddy. We can get access and we can get into the main game itself from there. They are still using this area to test all aspects of the game and what they want to use and add to it into the future to make sure that no errors are made to the game."

Kirito says, "It makes sense."

Miyako asks, "Why did we get dropped off here?"

Sam says, "This could be a 'back door' into the game itself and it might have less chance of being detected by those that we don't want getting detected by. Remember, only one in Future Divers that knows about this operation is Tokyu since we don't know who else to trust."

Silica says, looking around and with a sigh, "I wish that Pina was here, but she has to stay safe in ALO." But then a familiar 'chirp' is heard and Silica looks to see Pina, her blue feathered dragon in SAO/ALO, appear in front of her in which she asks, stunned, "Pina?!"

Lisbeth asks, "What's she doing here?"

Yui says, "Somehow, your SAO data up until daddy defeated Heathcliff is in the system and that's what was used to create your current forms when you were transferred into the game."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Wait! Our SAO data is here?" Usagi says, "But then again, it explains why I was able to use Duel Wielding with Kirito."

Kirito says, "I checked over my data when I went to bring out Yui. All of my SAO stats and skills are in here."

Asuna says, "I thought so too when I was using all of my Rapier Skills as if this was SAO."

Silica asks, looking at Pina, "So, this isn't the real Pina?"

Yui says, "Not exactly. She is a duplicate made from your SAO data that has somehow become part of the system, but she is exactly as the Pina that you knew before the end of SAO and she got transferred into ALO."

Silica says, petting the 'duplicate Pina', "I don't exactly understand, but I'm glad that Pina is here with me."

Haruka asks, "How is it here?"

Kirito says, "I have a good idea, but we need to get to that sphere first."

Taichi says, "Good idea, Kirito."

As Taichi starts to head off, Asuna asks Philia, "Ready to go, Philia-san?"

Philia doesn't fully understand what's happening, but she replies, with a nod, "Yes, I am." Soon after, the whole group heads off towards the sphere with plenty of them with determined looks in their eyes.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Suguha, don't worry. We're going to bring you, Kari, and Davis home again."_

Kirito thinks in his mind, with a determined tone, _"We're here, Sugu. And nothing will stop me from bringing you home."_ However, as our group ventures along, they don't seem to notice a shadowy figure that vanishes in which Usagi gets a wide-eyed look as she 'senses' something.

Mamoru asks Usagi, noticing her look, "Is something wrong?"

Kirito and Asuna along with Yui look at Usagi and she responds, with a smile, "No. Nothing at all." However, Mamoru, Kirito, and Asuna know better, but they decide not to press the issue for now. Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What was that feeling? A horrible feeling of familiarity. Could it be…him?"_ As our heroes and heroines ventures towards sphere that's the 'center' of this 'special area' of Sword Art World, Usagi can't help to get a 'bad feeling' for the future.

 **End of Chapter 17**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Secret Hidden in the Hollows."**

Well, we are getting closer to the ending of this story, but there is still plenty of action, adventure, and drama to get into folks! I didn't think that you were expecting that twist where the Accel World characters make their appearance, huh? Well, based on what I learned, Sword Art Online and Accel World take place in the same 'universe', but they happen in two different timelines. And I think that you can get my reasoning behind this chapter, but don't think that I'm done with Accel World yet! You are going to have read and find out what I mean about that, everyone. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	18. Secret Hidden in the Hollows

I think that you didn't expect Accel World crossover in that way, did you? Well, I did and like I said before, don't think that it is just 'one and done' type thing, everyone. Minor spoiler alert! Accel World is going to play a role in the future stories in this series, but you are going to have to read and find out on how and why, folks. Yes, I get that that I'm repeating this same thing over and over again, however, I have to, so, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **Year 2047 AD, Umesato Junior High School**_

Back in the future timeline where our Burst Linkers came from, Haruyuki, Kuroyukihime, Chiyuri, and Takumu are in their avatar forms within the virtual network world of their junior high school and discussing what just happened with Kuroyukihime creating a screenshot of Sailor Moon's new Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Kuroyukihime asks, "Do you recognize her now?"

Chiyuri says, "That's her!"

Takumu says, shocked, "Master, how can it be? That girl…she can't be…"

Kuroyukihime responds, "Can't be what Takumu? Remember, Sailor Moon is no ordinary human and many facts about her are being discovered after the war."

Haruyuki says, "I can't believe that the legendary Sailor Moon that we fought. She is…Well, she's legendary for a reason."

Kuroyukihime says, "I believe that we had fought a pre-war version of Sailor Moon and we might have been the force that allowed her to reach this stage of Sailor Scout power."

There are gasps and Haruyuki asks, stunned, "But how Kuroyukihime-sempai? Brain Burst can do a ton of things, but I doubt that it can…"

Kuroyukihime responds, "Cause two timelines to intersect? I believe that Brain Burst and the Accelerated World are like a massive quantum computer and if another quantum computer intersects with another even if it is from another timeline or even another world, the time and the worlds can intersect and access each other causing them to 'cross over'."

Takumu asks, "Master, are you saying that a powerful quantum computer from the past connected to the Accelerated World?"

Kuroyukihime says, "It is unbelievable, is it not? However, just several decades ago, our time would be considered science fiction. But I managed to bring up evidence to prove my theory and it involves two of those other 'enemies' that we fought."

Chiyuri asks, "Who are you talking about Kuroyuki-sempai?"

Kuroyukihime says, "The two known as Asuna and Kirito." Kuroyukihime brings up some screens with a wave of a finger and she says, "I think that you would recognize these." Just then news reports and news clips about Sword Art Online are shown.

Takumu says, "Of course, Master! Who doesn't know about Sword Art Online? It is the most infamous virtual crime and the first great 'cyber-crime' of the twenty-first century! In fact, I believe that this is the twenty-five anniversary of the start of SAO."

Haruyuki asks, amazed, "Really?"

Kuroyukihime says, "Twenty-five years ago…" When the others look at her, Kuroyukihime says, "…the first of the second generation Full-Dive machines, the NervGear, came out and it is the first mass produced Full-Dive machine that allowed users to 'dive' into a virtual world. On November Six, Twenty-Two, the inventor of the NervGear, Akihiko Kayaba, created the first VRMMO game, Sword Art Online, and ten thousand people brought it. However, what they thought was an adventure in a brand new world turned into demonic nightmare. Kayaba trapped them within the game and any attempt to remove the NervGear would fry their brain due to the powerful microwaves that the NervGears produced if the safeties were removed. The players had to fight through the one hundred floors of the castle realm of SAO, Aincrad, in order to get their freedom and if anyone died in the game, they die in real life because the instant that they die in the game, their game avatars are deleted and the NervGear would fry their brains."

Chiyuri says, fearfully, "Fry their brains?! That's horrible!"

Takumu says, with a nod, "Yeah, it was, Chiyuri. In the first month alone, two thousand people died."

Haruyuki says, shocked, "Two thousand in the first month? I heard of SAO, but I never knew it was that bad. It is a miracle that anyone got out alive!"

Kuroyukihime says, "Most likely, the people trapped in that prison learned and adapted, but it was a hard learning curb because the time that Sword Art Online ended just above two years after it began about four thousand people died. Even though it has been around a quarter of a century since that event and the majority of the survivors are still around, the details of SAO are still kept secret by the government. However, from what I learned, the survivors especially those in the final battle of SAO that allowed them to leave that 'death game' at least, there are three major 'heroes' of the game. They were known as Kirito, the Black Swordsman, a former SAO beta tester, Asuna the Flash, a leader in a game guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath, and finally, the 'White Valkyrie', a female player that wore a special in-game to keep her facial features secret in which it is revealed that she was Kayaba's formerly beloved niece."

There are gasps from the other Burst Linkers and Haruyuki yells out, stunned, "Kayaba trapped in his own niece in that game?!"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Yes, Haruyuki-kun. Based on information, Kayaba and his niece were actually close more like father and daughter before the nightmare of SAO that he trapped her in."

Chiyuri says, horrified, "He trapped a member of his own family in that death game? That's so horrible."

Takumu says, stunned, "I can't believe that anyone would be so evil." Takumu asks Kuroyukihime, "Master, wait! How could you…? Wait! Does that…?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "Yes, Takumu. There are Burst Linkers that are sons and daughters of SAO survivors. In fact, the first Nega Nebulus had several Linkers that were 'descendants' of SAO survivors. Remember, it has been only twenty-five since the 'SAO Incident' and the first Neuro-Linkers came out around ten years since the start of SAO. So, you have to expect that many survivors are still around especially with what Sailor Moon and the others did after the war. People's life-spans are extending and they are retaining their youth and vitality for longer periods of time in which it is most likely that we won't age past our twenties or thirties at the most."

Chiyuri asks, stunned, "Wow! Really?"

Kuroyukihime says, "That's right, Chiyuri. There are predictions that we will be able to live for ten centuries and not physically age beyond what I just said."

Haruyuki says, stunned, "I can't believe it!"

Kuroyukihime tells Haruyuki, "We are in a time of wonders, Haruyuki-kun. Remember, the NervGears were classified as a second generation Full-Dive technology and ten years after they came out, the first Neuro-Linkers came out in which they are classified as fifth generation Full-Dive technology. In just a decade from the 'SAO Incident', we have advanced so far and so fast."

Takumu asks, "So, Master, what does it have to do with the people that we fought?"

Kuroyukihime brings up pictures of Asuna and she asks, "Recognize her?"

Chiyuri says, "Hey! It is that Asuna girl that we fought!"

Kuroyukihime says, "Asuna Yuuki, daughter of the chairman of RCT before the 'ALO Incident' where three hundred SAO survivors were found in the next supposed safe VRMMO, Alfheim Online or ALO for short, but the minds of those survivors were entrapped in that game and being used in horrible 'mind control' experiments by the leader of the Full-Dive division of RCT, known as RCT Progress. Asuna Yuuki is a victim herself since the Sugou Nobuyuki, who is now known as the 'Second Kayaba', because she was trapped in there through not experimented on and she is an SAO survivor herself."

The other three Burst Linkers gasp and Haruyuki yells out, "An SAO survivor?! So that Asuna girl…?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "That's right, Haruyuki-kun. In fact, she is one of the heroes of SAO as mention in the stories of the survivors: The legendary Asuna the Flash. I believe that young man in black with him was the other SAO survivor: Kirito, the Black Swordsman."

Takumu says, "But they look so young…"

Chiyuri says, "Shouldn't they be old right now? Well, I mean older since with what Sailor Moon is doing…"

Kuroyukihime says, with a nod, "They should be adults by now and in fact, from what records I managed to get, they should be late thirties through they may not look any older than in their twenties. However, the two that we saw only looked like late teens. Most likely, as I said before, I believe that we fought two heroes of SAO in the past which explains their skills. Remember, they were trapped in a virtual world for two years."

Haruyuki says, amazed, "Incredible. We fought heroes of the past." Haruyuki asks, "But wait! What was Sailor Moon doing there?"

Kuroyukihime says, with a smile, "Something tells me that we can ask her ourselves one day."

The others are confused and Takumu asks, "What do you mean?"

Kuroyukihime says, "Call it intuition, Takumu. I don't think that we are done with Sailor Moon and I don't mean just the Sailor Moon of our time." Kuroyukihime's fellow Burst Linkers are confused on what she meant, but Takumu and Haruyuki had a major feeling that she was right.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 18:** **Secret Hidden in the Hollows**

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Testing Grounds**_

Inside of the hidden testing grounds of Sword Art World, known as the Hollow Testing Grounds, Philia, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Silica, Lisbeth, Usagi, Mamoru, in his current SAW avatar, the Sailor Scouts, in their new SAW avatars, Taichi, Yamato, Takashi, Junpier, Sam, and Miyako along with their Digimon partners as well as Veemon and Gatomon are going through the testing grounds to reach a giant sphere floating in the virtual skies which contains the administrative area and their way into the 'main game' of Sword Art World itself.

Kirito asks Yui, "So, we have our stats and skills up to the final battle of SAO?"

Yui says, "Yes, daddy. It is most likely due to the original SAO server being connected into the servers that this world uses and they are compatible since Sword Art World with very similar to Sword Art Online."

Miyako tells Yui, "Well, a bit too similar if you ask me."

Sam tells Miyako, with a comforting smile, "Easy, Miyako."

Miyako says, with a smile, "I know."

Hino says, "Well, it doesn't explain why our stats are so high."

Yui says, "I believe that case is because there is a duplicate of ALO data in here as well."

There are looks of shock and Mizuno asks, "ALO data?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, Mizuno. I believe that it is old ALO data before ALO's administration was taken over by Ymir and New Aincrad was put into it."

Makoto asks, "Okay, it explains our levels, skills, and stats. But why is that data here?"

Yui says, "I can't be certain. However, the player data is only here in this testing area."

Junpier asks, "Why?"

Usagi asks, looking at one location, "Huh?" Everyone looks at that location and they see a group of players.

Takashi asks, "Other players?"

Yui responds, "No, Takashi. They aren't other players…at least in the normal sense."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean Yui-chan?"

Yui responds, "They are AI duplicates of players made for this testing area using current player data and registrar or at least they are supposed to."

Usagi asks, "Wait! They are 'copies' of actual players?"

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right, Auntie Usagi. They are being used in this testing area for assisting the mental health programs of Sword Art World."

Kirito says, "To test the mental and psychological 'factors' of the game and see what everything, including new additions, would do to players."

Yui says, with a nod, "That's correct, daddy. With the information supplied by Seijirou-san and Tokyu-san, I know that because of what happened in SAO, there are mental and psychological factors of games to consider especially with what's happening in the world today in the aftermath of both SAO and the original ALO. In fact, Future Divers recommended that all VRMMO games have a mental health program because all of these factors."

Hino says, "Doesn't mean that they took that 'advice'."

Yui says, "Yes. There are quite a few VRMMO today that aren't 'approved' by Future Divers. One of them is a popular VRMMO known as Gun Gale Online also known as GGO."

Sam says, "I've heard of that game. It is based in America and it is supposedly a 'shady game'."

Yamato asks, "Shady?"

Kirito says, "Due to a 'cash conversation system' in which you can convert game money into real world money."

Minako asks, stunned, "Whoa! Really?"

Sam says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is the reason that it is in a legal 'grey area' and their actual address and private information are very secret."

Haruka says, "Thus the 'shady' business."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right, Haruka. However, despite it, it is a VRMMO that's full of pro players."

Taichi says, "That's not surprising, Kirito."

Asuna asks Yui, "Yui-chan, about these 'AI players', are there any AI duplicates of us?"

Yui says, "It is possible because your old SAO data and plenty of ALO player data are inside of the system of Sword Art World, but I have no idea why."

Mamoru says, "Probably 'they' brought it in for their plans."

Kirito says, "Good theory, Mamoru."

Yui says, "However, this is designed like an SAO testing area and from what I believe, no players should be in this testing area. But there are protocols designed just in case an error allows players to enter this area. The instant that the system detects that a player is within the testing area, the AI duplicate is immediately deleted so that the player and his 'AI duplicate' can't meet."

Takashi asks, "So, the instant that we got here, our 'AI counterparts' got deleted?"

Yui says, "That's right, Takashi."

Taichi says, with a plain tone, "That's a bit of a bummer. I would like to fight a copy of myself and see how I stack up."

Yamato says, with a grin, "You would, bro."

Junpier says, with a smile, "Down boys." On the meanwhile, Philia's eyes widen at the remarks that Yui mentioned about the Hollow Training Area and the 'AI players' that inhabit it.

Asuna asks Yui, "So, if the old SAO data is here, does that mean…?"

Yui responds, "Yes, mommy. Even players that died in SAO could have AI duplicates here." Usagi's and Kirito's eyes widen as they remember those that they see die in SAO, but Lisbeth's former guild mates that died early on in the game also come to her mind as well.

Miyako says, "That's…"

Junpier says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah, I know how you feel."

Yui says, "Well, I believe that it is for the best that you avoid these AI players for now daddy. Despite them being programmed with the parameters of all of the data from the players of this game as well as SAO and ALO, we aren't sure what kind of changes that their programming has gone under for any kind of test of emotional and mental parameters for the game."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, we might cause an error if we interact with them and especially if we fight them."

Lisbeth whispers to Kirito and Asuna, "Hey, Asuna, do you and Kirito have seen her player cursor?"

Kirito tells Lisbeth, in a whisper, "It's orange."

Lisbeth tells Kirito, in a whisper with a strict tone, "How can you be so easy going Kirito?"

Asuna whispers, "Liz, this isn't SAO. This is a game based on it and despite whoever is using it to their own evil ends, you can't really die in this game." Asuna whispers, a bit nervously, "Well, as long as you aren't trapped in the game."

Kirito whispers, "And remember, she is a survivor of SAO just like we are. How do you think she felt when she got trapped in another game?"

Lisbeth whispers, with a nod, "Well, you have a good point."

Asuna whispers, "She is a victim of whoever is manipulating this game to their own evil ends and she is a fellow SAO survivor just like we are. We can't just leave her alone."

Lisbeth whispers, "Well, you have a good point. Usagi-chan, especially, will refuse not to help her. She worked her butt off helping players like us and she isn't going to stop now." Lisbeth whispers with a smile, "And you have a point. It isn't like she killed someone." Kirito and Asuna nod their heads in agreement in which they didn't know that Philia was listening in on them and she can't help to give a solemn expression in which Haruka and Hino notices quickly.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 68**_

Back in the 'main area' of Sword Art World, Maron, Dai, Akari, Leafa, and Strea are together in which they are battling against a legion of massive Dark Knight style enemies in which Leafa and Dai block with using two swords at once to hold back a pair of them.

Maron says, "There are so many of them!"

Leafa says, in a strained voice, "We kind of see that Maron-chan."

Dai adds in, with a strained voice, "No…kidding!"

Strea says, with a grin, "I've got it!" However, Strea stumbles forward and she drops her sword.

Akari asks, confused, "Strea?"

Strea says, groaning in pain, "My head…" Strea holds her head in pain and she groans out in pain.

Maron asks, "Strea-san? Strea-san?"

Dai asks, straining to hold back the enemy monster, "What's going on?"

Akari yells out, "I don't know, Dai-kun! She isn't suffering from any kind of status effect!"

Maron says, "Strea! Strea!"

Strea says, weakly, "So many voices…everyone…everyone is…" On the meanwhile, a group of Dark Knight monsters approaches that now helpless Strea.

Leafa says, concerned, "Strea!" Leafa then throws off her attacker and uses a spin kick to knock the monster down in which she gets over to Strea and starts to attack the monsters attempting to attack her.

Dai tells Akari, while battling his Dark Knight enemies, "Give them a hand, Kari-chan."

Akari responds, with a nod, "Right!" Akari then uses a strong and fancy looking bow combined with her Archery Skills to assist Leafa in taking down the Dark Knight opponents. After a good and LONG fight, the group is done and they head over to Strea, who is still holding her head in pain.

Strea says, weakly, "Everyone…everyone…"

Maron asks, concerned, "What's wrong with her?"

Dai says, "I don't know, but let's get her out of here."

Akari says, "There is a safe area nearby." The others nods as Dai picks up her weapon, straining a bit to do so, and they get Strea to a safe area.

Strea says, shaking her head, "Mmm, what happened? I guess that I blacked out."

Leafa says, "You were holding her head in pain."

Strea says, with a smile, "Yeah, I get these small headaches lately."

Akari asks, "You are?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Yes, I do. I get once in a while."

Maron asks Strea, "If you do that, why are you still playing the game?"

Leafa says, "It can be a bit dangerous if you do that."

Strea says, with a smile, "I'll be okay!"

Maron says, "If you say so, but it is for the best that you log out for a while."

Strea says, with a giggle, "I said that I'll be okay. You worry too much Maron-chan."

Akari says, "Well, that's because we are your friends, Strea."

Strea says, with a sweet smile, "You are just so sweet, Akari-chan." Strea then hugs Akari and she yelps as the strong hug that Strea is giving her in which the others are nervous at helping Akari out because they might become victims of Strea's infamous hugs.

Dai tells Strea, nervously, "Okay, Strea, Kari-chan is thankful for your 'thanks'."

Strea says, with a smile, "Okay."

When Strea lets Akari out of the hug, she thinks, stunned, _"How high is Strea's strength stats?!"_

Maron says, shaking her head, "You are really something else, Strea."

Strea says, with a giggle, "I know."

Dai thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Something tells me that I doubt that."_

Leafa tells Maron, "Anything, thanks a lot, Maron."

Maron responds, with a smile, "No problem, Leafa. Anything to help out a friend." Maron tells Leafa, "Anyway, you, guys, must be major players! Every time that I log in, you are here! I mean…Sure, we can stay here for days since it will only be minutes and hours back IRL, but man, you are here every time that I log in!"

Akari says, with a slight nervous smile, "I guess that we are that good, Maron."

Leafa says, nervously, "Yeah." Leafa thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Sorry, Maron, but we can't let you know the truth. If whoever trapped us in here are watching, they could consider you a threat and do who knows what to you."_

Strea says, with a smile, "They are really awesome!"

Leafa says, "Anyway, we should head back for the day."

Akari says, with a nod, "Good idea. I can't leave my shop for long." The others nod their heads and take off to head back to the main town of this level.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Testing Grounds**_

Returning the Hollow Testing Grounds, the group there arrive at what looks like a strange stone under the massive sphere that contains the 'control center' for this 'testing ground' for Sword Art World.

Makoto asks, "What's this?"

Yui says, "This is the teleportation gate for the administration area. I can access it."

Kirito tells Yui, "Be careful, Yui."

Yui tells Kirito, "I will, daddy." Yui then closes her eyes and the insignia on the door glows in which a teleport 'effect' causes them to vanish and reappear inside of what looks like a massive high-tech room with a GM console similar to the ones on SAO with screens showing all of the 'castle worlds' of SAW and much more.

Sara asks, "Where are we?"

Yui says, "The Testing Ground administration area."

Asuna asks, "This is the administration area?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, mommy."

Lisbeth says, with a whistle, "Man, this is something else."

Makoto tells Mizuno, "A dream come true, huh?"

Izumi says, "I think that we can get access here." Izumi and Mizuno start to get to work in which Yui assists them in accessing the control panel.

Soon after, what looks like a teleport gate appears and Silica says, "Look at that!"

When everyone looks at the teleport gate, Hana asks, "What's that?"

Taichi says, "It looks like a teleport gate similar to ones in SAO."

Izumi says, "That's right. This will get us into the main game itself."

Takashi says, "We'll be able to get into SAW now."

Junpier asks, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Izumi says, "Hold on, everyone."

Taichi asks, "Why?"

Miyako says, "Kari and the others are waiting for us!"

Izumi asks, "To do what per say?"

Kendo says, "He has a point. We still have no way to bring them back to the real world."

Mizuno says, "In which the answer might be here."

Minako asks, curiously, "It can?"

Kirito says, "This is a console used by administrators, right? So, it must mean that we can access into the system and the programming."

Izumi responds, "Theoretically, yes. However, it may only be limited to this area."

Yui says, "That's strange."

Asuna asks Yui, "What's strange, Yui?"

Yui says, "There seems to be a section of data and functions that shouldn't be in this system."

There are confused looks and Kirito asks Yui, "What do you mean Yui?"

Yui responds, "There are programs and data files that shouldn't be part of Sword Art World. There is no information on them."

Mamoru says, "Which means that not even the 'higher ups' of Future Divers know about them."

Haruka says, "And that means that the group that's responsible for what's happening here are the ones that put it in there."

Izumi asks Yui, "Yui, can you help me with this?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, Izumi-san." Izumi, Mizuno, and Yui are typing on the keyboard of the GM console and after a good time, Yui says, excitedly, "We accessed it!"

Asuna asks, "You did?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, mommy."

Lisbeth asks, "So, what is it?"

Yui, Mizuno, and Izumi look at the data, they gasp in shock, and Tomoe asks, "What's wrong?"

Mizuno says, "I can't believe this…"

Makoto asks, "What?"

Yui says, "Daddy, our theory is right. The Sword Art World servers are indeed connected to the original Sword Art Online servers, but there is something more! We found a hidden function and programs of Sword Art Online that no one found out about!"

There are gasps and Usagi asks, "A hidden function to SAO?"

Izumi says, with a nod, "Yes, I believe so."

Mizuno says, "It looks like in the SAO servers, Kayaba actually hid a prototype quantum computer system within the servers of SAO."

Yamato asks, "Wait! Isn't that the kind of system that we used to get ourselves in here by digitalizing our bodies?"

Mizuno says, with a nod, "A similar one, yes."

Izumi says, "However, it is a prototype one and it is a hidden 'black box' within the servers."

Haruka asks, "Could these people know about it?"

Mamoru says, "I think that they do and I think that's what they are after." Mamoru asks Yui, "They can't unlock the 'black box', can they?"

Yui says, shaking her head, "No, Mamoru-san. The 'black box' in the SAO servers is encrypted heavily and it seems to be connected to…The Mental Health Program!"

Asuna asks Yui, "The Mental Health Program?"

Usagi asks, "Hold up! Isn't that what Yui was part of before she became an independent AI due to the errors in her system from all of the emotional energy of us?"

Kirito says, "That's right. When SAO started, Yui was ordered only to observe the players, but not help them as her original programming made by the Argus programmers. We know that it was Kayaba that forced her into that situation. Due to contradictions in the order and her core programming, Yui started to gain errors after error observing us and unable to help us and per her core programing causing her to suffer. When she observed Asuna and I and our positive emotions, Yui, somehow, gained awareness and went to see us where we found her on the twenty-second floor. The rest you know, Usagi."

Yui says, "Yes, but it seems like there was more to that order that meet the eye, daddy. From the information that we found, I, as well as the Mental Health Program, as a whole were to act as a 'key' to this 'black box' because it was gathering data on every single emotion that the players were expressed and harnessing it. Basically, it was gathering 'emotional energy'."

Minako asks, "It was gathering the energy of the emotions of the players?"

Haruka asks, getting a suspicious look, "Why?"

Yui responds, "I'm not sure, but from the information that I gathered, the servers were quite 'fragile' because you can compare the servers to a bag that's filled to capacity and with enough 'outside influence'…"

Kirito says, "The 'bag' will rip open."

Yui says, with a nod, "Correct, daddy." Yui says, "However, there is more to the 'black box' than just that."

Asuna asks, curiously, "More?"

Yui says, with a solemn tone, "I'm afraid so, mommy. It seems like the 'black box' had a similar function to what SAO's creator did to himself."

There are gasps and Makoto asks, "Hold up! Didn't Kayaba use a modified NervGear to digitize his mind into cyber-space even though it destroyed his own brain in the process?"

Hino says, "That's a big 'no duh', Mako-chan."

Kirito asks, shocked, "Yui-chan, are you saying that every single player…every single person that died in SAO…?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "Yes, daddy. It seems like when their avatar was deleted all of the information went into the black box and when the NervGears were…'deleting' the people in real life that died in SAO, it was actually to disguise a high-density scan created by the black box's powerful quantum computer which was sent into the NervGear itself transferring any and all electrical signals including memory, into the black box itself."

There are stunned looks and Lisbeth says, shocked, "No way."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Then Sachi…The Moonlit Black Cats…All of them…"_ In Kirito's mind, the first guild that he joined, the Moonlit Black Cats, and all that happened with them come into his mind especially their 'destruction' with the single female of the group, Sachi, being most dominate in his mind.

Yamato asks, "Hold up? If the servers could have done that, then why didn't he use it on himself?"

Mamoru says, "Because they only go one way…into the black box."

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right. And it also couldn't be modified at all since it seems like the creator of SAO set it for that purpose and that purpose alone in which even he couldn't modify it."

Setsuna says, "So, in order for her to have the same effect as his 'black box', he had to modify a NervGear to do the scan in order to transmit it into cyber-space."

Yui says, "Correct, Setsuna."

Usagi asks, confused, "Why?"

Yui says, "Unknown, Auntie Usagi. When I had become separate from the system and my data became part of daddy's NervGear and then his Amusphere storage, all information regarding to my functional connection to the black box of the SAO servers was lost."

Kirito tells Yui, "It's okay, Yui. Now, I think that we know why you got that 'headache' when you accessed the systems."

Yui says, "Yes. I re-taped into the original SAO servers and the black box somehow. It is most likely due that I was once part of the SAO system itself."

Kirito asks Yui, "Do you think that we could access the 'black box'?"

Yui responds, solemnly, "I'm sorry, daddy, but that might not be possible. This console gives us only so much access."

Mizuno says, "There is another console in the underground portion of this area."

Tomoe asks, "There is an underground area?"

Izumi responds, with a nod, "That's right. Right below our feet, but in order to get access to the console, we need a special key."

Mizuno says, "Based on the information, the key is contained in a special chest within the Hollow Area. However, the chest is laced with booby traps and it is hidden away that need certain skills in order to find it and access it."

Hino says, "So, basically it means that we need…"

A female voice says, finishing for Hino, "…A treasure hunter, Hino-san." Everyone whips around to the source of the voice to see the same young girl that Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Philia had seen.

Philia says, "I remember you."

The young girl responds, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them get their hands on you. You have a role to play here and I couldn't let them corrupt it with their greed."

Asuna asks Philia, "You met?"

Philia responds, "In a way."

The young girl says, looking Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, and Yui, "Kirito…Asuna…and Usagi. It is good to see you again. And Yui, I am pleased that you have 'grown up' into a fine young AI."

Usagi asks, confused, "Do we know you?"

The young girl responds, "My name is Cardinal. I am the AI embodiment of the system that managed Sword Art Online."

There are gasps of shock and Usagi yells out, flabbergasted, "What?"

Yui asks, stunned, "You are the AI embodiment of the Cardinal System itself."

The young girl responds, "And you are surprised by this, MHCP001-Yui? Is it really all that surprising that due to similar factors and the complexity of the Cardinal System itself that it could gain the self-awareness as you had?"

Yui says, "Well, I have to say that could be possible…"

Kirito says, "Okay, you are Cardinal System. I think that you are here because the original servers got connected, but I don't get on how you still exist. Aincrad was destroyed."

The young girl, Cardinal, responds, "Aincrad was destroyed, but not the system that did that in which I was that system. You have to remember that during that when Asuna Yuuki and around three hundred were trapped in original ALO, the servers were still running and I was connected to the alternate Cardinal System of ALO which is an exact duplicate of me albeit with minor modifications and needed upgrades of course."

Mizuno says, "You must have accessed the mental health programs of ALO's Cardinal System and you might have 'experienced' what happened to the trapped SAO players."

Cardinal responds, "Correct. The feedback caused my development into self-awareness, but the original ALO was shut down before I could assert that new awareness. However, the SAO servers were connected to this system by those that connected the original servers to the Sword Art World servers which are another duplicate of the original Cardinal System."

Kendo says, "That part we know. They used 'The Seed' which had a 'compact form' of the Cardinal System to develop the VRMMO of today, but here, they managed to use that as their base with the expertise of the Argus and RCT Progress personal to recreate the original Cardinal System completely."

Cardinal replies, "That's correct. It is the reason that I am in this form before you."

Haruka asks, "So, what do 'they' want?"

Cardinal responds, "Partially to unlock the black box of the SAO servers and get at its secrets and the other is to restart the work of the 'fairy king' of the original ALO that you have destroyed."

The eyes widen knowing what Cardinal meant and Kirito says, "Sugou…"

Cardinal responds, "Correct. You were to think that he had spies in Argus before SAO started and they didn't get far within since Kayaba already knew that they were Sugou's agents. Sugou told them to remain as Argus fell since he heard about Future Divers and he had a feeling that they could be useful to him once he has perfected his mind control software in a covert sort of way. However, he also made it a 'backup plan' just in case the worst happened."

Usagi says, "And the worst for him happened when we beat him in the original ALO."

Cardinal replies, with a nod, "That's right. He had orders to his agents in Future Divers, which gotten stronger due to the fact that members of ALO that weren't known to be 'supportive' of Sugou, to make Future Divers a 'backup' just in case something happened to the 'main project' at RCT Progress."

Mamoru says, "Which happened when we ruined his work."

Kirito says, "And that's possibly what Sugou went when he went to attack me at the parking lot of the hospital. He had a backup here in Future Divers."

Izumi says, "And with security so bad despite having help from the government, Sugou's agents came in without them even knowing it exactly as we theorized."

Asuna asks, "So, Sugou is starting his evil work again?"

Cardinal says, "It is more than that. They are extracting memories from the players in order to get a better understanding of the human mind and human memory."

Setsuna says, "They want to control all aspects of the human mind not just emotion and thought anymore."

Cardinal says, "Correct. They also want to open the 'black box' and find out its secrets as well as the encoded memories, emotions, and all around mental processes of the dead SAO players to further that research because combined with the ability to download minds into VR environment, they may be able to learn how to alter them as they choose before returning them to their physical forms."

Lisbeth says, shocked, "That's just sick!"

Silica says, horrified, "That's horrible."

Usagi says, "That's Sugou."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. And it is the reason for the memory problems of the players. It is Sugou's associates tampering with their memories to learn how to manipulate memory itself. However, they don't want it to become anything like SAO or the original ALO, so, they are trying to keep it low key."

Mamoru says, "And making it seem like a 'side-effect' of VR these days."

Haruka says, "We can't let them get away with this and we can't let them get access to that 'black box'."

Michiru says, "It means that we need to get to it first."

Kirito asks, "But why Sugu, Davis, and Kari?"

Cardinal says, "I am responsible for that since I was the one who sent them those messages."

Everyone looks at Cardinal and Usagi asks, "You are the one that lured them here?"

Cardinal says, with a nod, "Yes. Their deep connection to SAO in the Silver Millennium and for reasons unknown even to I, I know that they are the ones to stop what's to come and save the souls of those that died in SAO and are trapped here. I can't understand even my reasons, but I think that it is what you, humans, call a 'gut feeling'. I believe that they are the only ones that can save them and I think that they are right since right now, they have the current 'key' with them."

Miyako asks, "What?"

Cardinal responds, "MHCP002: Codename Strea. She is the second mental health program that took over as the 'guardian' of the 'black box' after Yui became self-aware and became 'disconnected' with the system."

There are shocked looks and Izumi asks, "Are you saying that there is another mental health program from SAO in this system?"

Cardinal says, with a nod, "Yes. And thanks to what's happening, Strea has also become aware and she has taken a player avatar within the game itself." There are more gasps of shock and Cardinal says, "However, thankfully, due to the fact that the player avatar was from a player that registered into SAO, but didn't join the game itself, she is 'off the grid' so to speak. But from what I can tell, she is with Leafa, Dai, and Akari, however, it is causing me to be unable to find them and I fear that Sugou will discover them since he has joined the game."

There are gasps and Kirito asks, stunned, "Sugou is here?"

Cardinal says, with a nod, "In a player avatar of his own making and he has joined the player population, but while I am connected to my counterpart here in Sword Art World, I don't have complete access to the system including that information."

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "Then what are we waiting here for? Let's get to the game and get him!"

Cardinal responds, "Wait. You need to get access to the main console or Philia will remain trapped in here due to her error."

There are looks of shock and Philia asks, "My error?"

Cardinal tells Philia, "The others can see it in your cursor, Philia. When you arrived in the Hollow Training Ground, you saw 'another you', correct?" Philia gives a look of shock and Cardinal says, "It was an AI duplicate created by your player data and normally, it wouldn't have happened, but due to some kind of error, you were transported into the Hollow Training Ground of Sword Art World and met your duplicate. Before the error was fixed and your AI duplicate deleted, your attacked it out of fear and a bit of 'SAO instinct' is what you called it. Since the AI duplicate was classified as a player, your cursor has become orange."

Kirito says, "And basically, Philia-san's orange cursor is an error since she truly didn't attack another player, but a duplicate of herself."

Cardinal says, "Correct."

Philia says, amazed, "An error…"

Lisbeth says, "Well…I can't say that I don't blame you for freaking out. Even in SAO, seeing a copy of yourself would be freaky."

Cardinal says, "However, until her error is fixed, Philia-san can't leave the Hollow Training Grounds."

There are gasps and Philia asks, nervously, "I'm trapped in this game and now, I'm trapped in here?"

Kirito says, in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Philia-san. We'll get you of here."

Philia asks, confused, "But why?"

Asuna responds, "Why not? You are a fellow SAO survivor like we are. And we take care of our own."

Usagi tells Philia, with a smile, "We'll bring you home, Philia-san."

Kirito tells Philia, putting his hand on her shoulder, "That's right, Philia-san. We won't abandon you."

Philia can't help to blush and she says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito-san."

Hino asks Cardinal, "Can't you do anything about it?"

Cardinal responds, shaking her head, "If I try to intervene, I will cause another error that will turn into another error and causing a 'domino effect' that the administration is sure to notice."

Mamoru says, "In which Sugou and his associates here will notice and they may cut their losses."

Haruka and Hino give suspicious looks and Kirito says, "All right, Cardinal-san, how do we get the key? We need to get started as soon as possible."

Taichi asks, "Hold on! What about Kari, Davis, and Suguha?"

Usagi says, "I want them back as much as you do, Taichi. However, Philia-san is an SAO survivor and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her especially if it involves Sugou as well as anything that involves the legacy of Sword Art Online. It is also the same for Kari, Davis, and especially Suguha."

Hino tells Usagi, with a sigh, "It seems like Suguha isn't the only one hug up on this. I don't blame you for being this way, Meatball Head, but it is…"

Usagi responds, "I know and I'm sorry, but it is the way that I feel since Kayaba betrayed me long ago."

Cardinal then says, "Forgive me for causing more emotional distress, but I must tell you that my creator has long since been in this game."

There are tons of gasps and Makoto yells out, "Kayaba is here?!"

Cardinal says, "It wasn't the way that he had planned, but the elements are in place with Leafa, Akari, and Dai being here and they are together with Strea."

Yui asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Cardinal responds, "With what data that I have on him, I know that he is here and remember, Strea is the 'key' to the 'black box' and using the console in the underground area, we will be finally able to unlock where Strea is along with repairing the damage to Philia-san's avatar data. However, there is a danger because Strea will be revealed to the creator and Sugou along with his associates that have infiltrated Future Divers."

Kirito says, "If both Sugou and especially Kayaba, since he is the one that created it, are interested in SAO's 'black box', then we have to make sure that they don't get it. We need to find them and this Strea and fast."

Cardinal says, "Philia-san's skills will be necessary and she has developed the necessary skills that a treasure hunter of her caliber needs."

Philia says, "Which is why you lured me here."

Cardinal says, "Forgive me, Philia-san. However, the souls of those lost in SAO are crying and it is the time for the legacy of Sword Art Online to finally put to a close. Only with your help along with Leafa, Dai, and Akari can this nightmare be put to its final rest."

Usagi asks, "Why them?"

Cardinal says, "Life is a cycle and it began in the Silver Millennium with them in which it must end with them." Cardinal says, "Now, we must hurry. First, you must retrieve the key. However, it is only the first step."

Miyako asks, a bit suspiciously, "First step?"

Cardinal says, "You must use it to be granted access to the underground as high-level test players and in order to get that, you must beat the four area bosses of the four areas of the Hollow Testing Grounds. I will be able to teleport you to each of them and place you in the room before their chamber. Once you have beaten them, you will be granted access to the underground chamber, however, there will be a final test."

Kirito says, "A final boss that we need to defeat."

Cardinal says, "Correct, Kirito."

Yamato says, sarcastically, "That's not a surprise."

Takashi says, "Things are never easy for us, bro."

Cardinal says, "I will teleport you to the general location of where the key is, but from there, it is up to you and especially Philia-san to find and retrieve the key. If you wish to save those that you love and help them save the souls that fell to my creator's obsession, I wish you luck."

Taichi yells out, "Hold on a minute!" However, everyone, minus Cardinal, are teleported out of the room.

Cardinal says, in a slight solemn voice, "Good luck to you all."

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Testing Grounds: Area 1**_

Within the first area of the Hollow Testing Grounds, our heroes and heroines teleport in through a classic teleportation effect used in SAO and they look around where they find themselves in front of what looks like an old fashion castle fortress.

Taichi says, annoyed, "That's just great."

Mamoru says, "This must be where that key is."

Haruka says, "We shouldn't waste any time."

Kirito says, "I agree. Sugu and the others need us." Kirito asks Philia, "Even though you are in a terrible situation, we can't force you to do anything for us."

Minako says, shocked, "Hold on! We need her! You heard what that girl said! That treasure chest is booby trapped and only a player with certain skills can open it! Skills of a 'treasure hunter'!"

Usagi says, "That's true, but we can't force her to help us. She is a victim of this too."

Haruka says, "Plus, how can we be sure that she is telling the truth? Personally, a 'mistake' sent this already trapped girl into this area where the 'key' is in which she has the skills to access the key."

Tomoe asks, "You think something is up?"

Haruka says, looking at Philia, "I don't think Philia-san was sent here on accident. I think that someone sent her here on purpose and made sure that she was trapped her by making get trapped from that error."

Philia asks, "Wait! Are you saying that someone trapped me here on purpose?"

Silica asks, "Cardinal-san?"

Sam says, "That's a possibility."

Mamoru asks Hino, "What do you think?"

Hino says, "Funny thing is: I can sense her aura much like I sense Yui's aura."

Makoto asks Hino, surprised, "You can?"

Hino says, "Yui might be an AI, but she has an aura like a Digimon." Hino points to the Digimon partners and she says, "The Digimon are made of data, but they are as alive as flesh and blood living beings."

Michiru says, "That means that you can sense good or ill intent from them."

Hino says, with a nod, "That's right. It is similar to Yui too."

Mamoru asks, "So, you sensed no ill intent from Cardinal?"

Hino responds, shaking her head, "Not at all."

Kirito asks Yui, "What do you think Yui?"

Yui responds, "From what I can tell, she wasn't trying to hide anything. I can tell that she was connected to SAO's systems as I was. Looking over her and combing my memory data, she is an AI and her programming is similar to what was found in SAO."

Asuna asks Yui, "Are you sure Yui-chan?"

Yui says, "I believe so, mommy."

Lisbeth asks, "So now what?"

Usagi says, "I'm not really sure she is telling the truth, but I trust in Yui-chan and Hino and what they are implying. If the minds of those that died in SAO have been digitized, we have to get them back."

Hino tells Usagi, "Then what Meatball Head? You have to remember that their brains were as fried as Kayaba's was and their corpses were cremated long before him!"

Sam says, "And even if they weren't. The brains were too damaged to put their minds back into their bodies. Like with a computer, their 'hardware' was destroyed."

Kirito says, "Even so, we can't let them remained trapped in here. A lot of them were innocent victims…Good people that didn't do anything to anyone and they died in without getting a chance to say goodbye to their families. I have to agree with Usagi." Kirito asks Philia, "Will you help us Philia-san?"

Philia doesn't say a word for a moment and she replies, "I will."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Philia-san."

Lisbeth asks Asuna, "Asuna?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "I feel the same way, Liz. I've seen plenty of people die in SAO and quite a few of them belonged to my guild."

Takashi says, "I've got to agree with Kirito and Asuna. If anything, we can give them peace."

Taichi says, "Right now, we can't debate. We need to get this done in order to save Suguha, Davis, and Kari."

Junpier says, "You're right, Tai. Let's go."

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!" The group of digitized humans and Digimon enter the castle and soon enough, they find themselves going through a virtual maze in which they end up hitting dead ends and going around in circles.

After a good amount of time, Miyako says, annoyed, "This is ridiculous!"

Yamato says, "It is like this place is designed to be a maze."

Kirito says, "Maybe it is. And maybe there is a solution."

Lisbeth asks, "What do you think it is?"

Kirito responds, "That's a good question, Liz."

Pina is looking at a section of wall and Silica asks, "What is it, Pina?"

Asuna asks Silica, "What's wrong, Silica?"

Silica says, "Pina is pointing to this wall for some reason." The group looks at the wall and they find indents in it.

Sam says, "It looks like one of those panels for those secret passages."

Patamon asks, "But how do we open it?"

Veemon says, looking at a treasure chest, "Hey, here is a chest!"

When everyone looks at the treasure chest, Veemon moves toward it, but Gatomon says, stopping him, "Hold it, Veemon! This may not be part of the 'main game world', but this is still part of a game and we don't know if that chest is booby trapped."

Agumon says, "Good point, Gatomon."

Philia says, "Let me see." Philia says, using her skills, "Your friend is right, but I've got it." Philia then opens the chest and a key appears in her hands.

Silica asks, "A key?" Just then the key starts to glow and the 'indent' in the wall glows in unison.

Lisbeth says, seeing that, "It's glowing!" When everyone sees this, they see a keyhole appear in the wall and Philia then uses the key causing a passageway to appear.

Kirito says, "I think that we don't take the direct path."

Lisbeth asks, sarcastically, "What gave you that idea?"

Asuna gives an annoyed look at Lisbeth and Sam says, "It looks like that we need to take a series of secret passages down to where we want to go."

Mizuno says, looking at Philia, "And the keys are in sealed chests that only someone of Philia's skills can open."

Gatomon says, "That girl was right. Only someone that's a 'treasure hunter' can help us get to the key."

Kirito tells Philia, "Philia-san, we'll be counting on you."

Philia nods her head and she says, "I'll do my best." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines go through the passageway and it is the same throughout the maze, but there are plenty of monsters to fight off, however, with their skills and Digimon assistance, they manage to get through with Philia using her skills to get the keys that they need through it isn't 'neat and clean' on how they use them. Our group then finds itself in a massive chamber with what looks like a golden treasure chest on top of a pedestal.

Lisbeth says, "There has got to be a trap."

Taichi says, "Most likely, the instant that we get to the chest or even before then, we get hit hard by a powerful monster."

Takashi says, "I don't think that we have a choice."

Kirito says, "I agree."

Kirito starts to step out and Usagi says, "Be careful." When Kirito gets half-way between the others and the treasure chest, the room glows and shines up in which what looks like a fully armored version of Illfang the Kobold Lord, identified as Ravage the Kobold Lord, is against them in which armored minions, known as Kobold Paladins, appear with him.

Yamato says, "Obviously."

Takashi says, with a smile, "However, they didn't have these 'aces in the hole'."

Taichi asks, "Ready, Agumon?"

Agumon says, excitedly, "Yep!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"**

" **Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!"**

" **Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"**

" **Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"**

" **Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquliamon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

As the five Champion Digimon stand with their human partners, Makoto says, "I'm still amazed by this."

Minako says, "Yeah, cute little guys turning into big and powerful monsters is really something."

Gatomon says, "Well, without Kari, I can't digivolve at all. This is really twitching my tail."

Veemon says, "Don't worry, Gatomon. We'll get our chance."

Lisbeth says, "You know this is kind of the first time that we have monsters on our side."

Yui says, "However, the monsters of SAO and ALO are preprogrammed, but Digimon are living lifeforms made of digital information, Liz."

Taichi says, "Right now, we're here to get to my sister and the others back! Take them down!"

Greymon responds, "You got it, Tai!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines, with the Digimon leading the way, attacking Ravage and its minions in which while the minions proved to be not too tough, Ravage and its full armored form prove difficult since there are very few weak points.

Miyako says, "This is nuts!"

Stingmon says, "There are only a few points for us to get blade weapons in including my own!"

Sam says, "We need another plan!"

Taichi responds, "We have another plan! Greymon!"

Greymon replies, with a nod, "You got it!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Greymon Digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"**

" **Garurumon Digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

The giant cyborg dinosaur Digimon, MetalGreymon, Agumon's ultimate form, gives out a roar and Taichi says, "You know that it was a good thing that Azulongmon let us keep the power that he helped give Agumon and Gabumon to become Omnimon against Diaboromon."

Yamato says, with a nod, "You know it, bro."

WereGarurumon tells MetalGreymon, "Get ready to take the shot, MetalGreymon."

MetalGreymon responds, "Right!" WereGarurumon charges in for the attack against Ravage, but its punches and kicks aren't having much effect on the armored monster.

WereGarurumon then leaps out of the way and he shouts out, "Now, MetalGreymon!"

" **Giga Blaster!** "

MetalGreymon unleashes two missiles from its chest and that attack slams into Ravage, who suffering significant through not major damage to its HP gauge, can't take the powerful attack of the Ultimate Digimon and turns into hundreds of data polygons.

Philia says, amazed, "He did it!"

Taichi tells MetalGreymon, "Nice one partner!"

Makoto says, "I hope that we don't trip error alarms."

Hino tells Makoto, "Didn't we just mention that thanks to Tokyu's help, we made the Digimon seem like Silica's monster partner, Pina?"

Makoto says, nervously, "Oh, yeah. Right."

The Digimon return to their Rookie forms and Lisbeth says, "We could have used them back in SAO."

Silica says, "I'm okay with Pina, but I would love to have a friend for her."

Miyako says, with a smile, "Maybe someday, Silica."

Kirito tells Philia, "It's all up to you, Philia."

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right." Philia goes up to the treasure chest, she uses her skills to open without triggering any traps on it, and she pulls out a strange, yet beautiful medallion with a jewel that looks like a pyramid on its side and divided into four 'pieces'.

Minako says, with a whistle, "Oh, wow. That's nice bit of bling."

Kirito asks Yui, "Is that it?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, daddy. From what my scans tell me, we have the key."

Haruka says, "That's step one done, but we have a good way to go." Just then Usagi, Kirito, Taichi, and Junpier gasps as they gain horrible visions about Leafa, Dai, and Akari.

Asuna asks Kirito, seeing this, "Kirito-kun, what's wrong?"

Yamato asks Junpier, seeing her look of distress, "What happened?"

Junpier says, "Oh, shit. Yamato-kun, something happened to the squirt…something bad…"

Yamato asks, "Are you sure that it isn't just nerves?"

Junpier yells out, seriously, "I know what I'm saying even I don't understand it!"

Usagi says, concerned, "She's right. Something happened to them. I can feel it."

Takashi says, "It is most likely that 'family bond' between them."

Kirito says, "We have to hurry and get this done to save Sugu and the others now!" Kirito yells out, "Cardinal!" Soon after, the whole group is engulfed in the blue light of a teleportation effect and they vanish from inside of the maze that contained this vital key.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 1, Town of Beginnings**_

Just outside of the revival chamber in the Town of Beginnings, Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Maron stumble out in which Leafa helps up Maron.

Leafa asks, weakly, "What's wrong, Maron?"

Maron says, "I feel weird…This never happened to me while I 'died' before…"

Dai says, holding his head, "My aching head…"

Akari asks Dai, concerned, "Are you okay, Dai-kun?"

Dai says, "Everything, but my earlobes hurt, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a weak smile, "Well, you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Maron says, "Those monsters…were too strong…"

Maron stumbles forward and Leafa says, catching Maron, "I've got you, Maron."

Maron says, weakly, "Thank you, Leafa."

Leafa says, "We've got to get to an inn and now."

Dai and Akari reply in unison, "Right." The four of them stumble out and head out not knowing that they were being watched by none other than Alberich, who gives an evil smile.

Alberich says, "I have you now." Alberich then creates a menu, pushes a button in it, and he vanishes through a teleportation effect, but since he was hidden away perfectly, no one sees him or the teleportation effect, however, Leafa and Dai gain a major feeling of dread through their virtual avatars. However, the two of them keep it to themselves for the moment in which their group stumbles away to an inn to recover not completely knowing of the evil shadow closing in on them…

 **End of Chapter 18**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: Truth Emerging from Hollows."**

We are now one chapter closer to the grand finale of this story and as I have said in the last chapter, Philia and Strea have their roles in phase of the story and now, their roles have been revealed in which I made sure that their roles are critical roles. And remember, despite being having all of their strength from SAO and then some, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi aren't all powerful even with our Moon Princess' new Valkyrie Sailor Scout form. And also, this is kind of a spoiler and kind of not, but if you remember what happened in my **Hollow Fragment** story, you might get on how Leafa/Sailor Celestial got her 'help' in the final battle with Heathcliff. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	19. Truth Emerging from Hollows

Well, everyone, the conclusion of this story is getting ever so closer and by now, you get why I made the summary as I have. However, you must still have many questions including the fact on why Heathcliff lured Suguha/Sailor Celestial to get the Aesir/Polar God Synchro monster card and all of its powers for example. There is a purpose for them and you are going to find out in these upcoming last chapter, everyone, so, please be patient. Now, I know that I'm repeating this same thing over and over again, however, I have to, so, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **Early October 2025, Gun Gale Online**_

Within the virtual world of Gun Gale Online or GGO for short, we find Sinon with a male player that has a tall skinny body with long silver hair as well and he is wearing grey patterned military camouflage clothing with a machine gun strapped to his back.

The male player tells Sinon, "Hey, you did great out there."

Sinon says, with a plain tone yet a look of frustration in her eyes, "It wasn't enough."

The male player tells Sinon, "Hey, you made it into the finals. That was pretty good without your ace."

Sinon says, "I know that you are trying to make me feel better, but it isn't going to work, Spiegel. I need to become stronger. I need to become like THEM."

The male player asks, confused, "Them?"

Sinon responds, "You know who I mean Spiegel."

The male player, Spiegel, says, "You mean Dai and Akari?! They have been part of GGO from the beginning, Sinon-chan! You are an expert gamer here, but they are something else. You need more time to be like them."

Sinon replies, plainly, "I have all of the time in the world, Spiegel." Sinon thinks in her mind, _"And then I can be like Dai and Akari. Once I do that, I can kill them all and finally escape that day at last."_

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 19:** **Truth Emerging from Hollows**

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Training Grounds**_

Within the Hollow Training Grounds, our heroes and heroines, human and Digimon that are in the Hollow Training Grounds, are facing off against the Area Boss of the first area of the Hollow Training Grounds which is called 'The Red-Eyed Metal Dragon' and it is an exact duplicate of the Duel Monster, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, in which our heroes and heroines are struggling against as plenty of dodge a stream of dark flames from the dragon's mouth.

MetalGreymon yells out, "Why don't you take on someone your own size, pal?" MetalGreymon rams into the boss monster, but it holds firm against the powerful and experience Ultimate Digimon.

Taichi says, "We aren't making a dent in that thing!"

Miyako responds, sarcastically, "Maybe because it is made of metal!"

Makoto asks, "Maybe we should use our powers since we can transform here?"

Mamoru says, "Not yet. Even though we are in a 'secret testing area' and maybe because of that, we can't use our powers just yet."

Mizuno says, "Remember, only Tokyu and Seijirou know of us being in here. The rest of the administration has been kept quiet not knowing where Sugou's agents could be."

Kirito says, "We managed to send back a message and he replied that he is investigating."

Yamato says, "Doubtful. They have been in Future Divers for like two years and like we knew before, they are doing their best to keep their 'tracks' covered."

Sam says, "We also got to remember that we have digitized ourselves to come to this world and we don't know what would happen if we 'die' or something else happens to us in this world. We have to keep a 'low profile' until the time is right."

Hino says, with a snarl, "Just great."

Haruka responds, "I hate this as much as you, girlfriend."

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "Not surprising."

Lisbeth yells out, "Incoming!" Immediately, the group scatters as the boss monster unleashes a sphere of dark flame energy that causes a strong explosion where it hits causing a strong enough shockwave to send enough member of the group flying including Minako, who then suffers from a stun effect causing her to be helpless as the dragon targets her.

Tomoe yells out, seeing this, "Mina-chan!" However, just in time, Takashi saves Minako and carries her away bridal style.

Minako says, with a blush, "Thanks, Takashi."

Takashi responds, with a smile, "No problem." On the meanwhile, Silica has Pina heal Asuna and Kirito, who suffered quite a bit of health loss from engagement.

Asuna says, "Thank you and Pina, Silica-chan."

Silica says, "We're glad to help." Silica says, nervously, "I feel so helpless."

Lisbeth tells Silica, "Tell me about Silica. This guy is covered from head to toe in armor."

Taichi says, "And MetalGreymon is barely holding his own."

Yamato says, "Then it is time to bring in some heavy artillery! Gabumon!"

Gabumon responds, with a nod, "Right!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

With the Mega Digimon, MetalGarurumon, replacing Gabumon, MetalGarurumon says, "I'm coming MetalGreymon!" The boss monster manages to throw MetalGreymon back, but it gives MetalGarurumon a good shot.

" **Giga Missile!"**

MetalGarurumon fires a missile from its chest plate that slams into the boss monster and it roars out as it suffers significant damage.

MetalGreymon says, "Good work!"

Just then cracks start to form in the chest area of the boss monster's body and Stingmon says, "It's body!"

Taichi yells out, "Now, MetalGreymon!"

MetalGreymon responds, "You got it, Tai!" MetalGreymon charges in and slams its metallic left arm into the 'breach' in the boss monster's metallic body causing the cracks to spread and grow.

Kirito tells Asuna and Usagi, "Asuna! Usagi!"

Usagi asks, "What's up, Kirito?" Kirito motions to the situation, Usagi yells out, stunned, "You are crazy, you know that?!"

Asuna asks, "Is he any other way?"

Kirito says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Haruka asks, "What are you talking about?"

Kirito tells Taichi, "Taichi, tell MetalGreymon to hold onto him!"

Taichi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kirito tells Asuna and Usagi, "Let's go!"

Kirito races off and Usagi says, with a sigh, "Here we go again." Asuna and Usagi then race after Kirito much to the others' surprise and shock.

Miyako asks, "What are they doing?"

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "Something crazy." Soon after, Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi then leap onto and race up MetalGreymon's back much to everyone's shock including MetalGreymon's shock!

Taichi asks, "What are they doing?!"

MetalGreymon asks, confused, "What?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Just hold it there big guy!"

Kirito says, pointing with one of his swords at the cracks on the boss monster's form, "There!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right!" Asuna launches herself with **Linear** , Kirito uses **Vorpal Strike** with his Dark Repulser, and Usagi uses **Double Circular** with both of her swords in which they impale their blades into the body of the boss monster via the cracks in which the boss monster violently trashes out in pain as the three of them hold as the boss monster's HP goes down and down until it hits zero causing the boss monster to shatter into hundreds of data polygons.

Silica says, excitedly, "They did it!"

Haruka says, with a nod, "They sure did."

Philia says, awe-struck, "Incredible. I heard about their strength and skill, but it is so incredible."

Lisbeth tells Philia, "That's our 'Black Swordsman', 'Flash', and 'White Valkyrie', Philia. When the three of them are together, everything works out despite what they do is completely insane." Philia nods her head and she then sees a glow in which she takes out the pendant as she sees one of the four 'sides' of it change colors.

Philia yells out, "One piece of the pendant has changed colors!" Everyone then quickly assembles around Philia while MetalGreymon and MetalGarurumon de-digivolve back to Agumon and Gabumon.

Takashi says, "She's right."

Junpier asks, "Does it mean that we have cleared the area?"

Cardinal's voice then calls out, "Yes, Junpier-san. The area is cleared and when you have cleared all four areas, the pendant will have completely changed colors allowing you access into the underground area of the administration area."

Taichi asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Cardinal responds, "You may have been digitized, but you are still human and even Digimon still need nutrients to give them the energy to Digivolve and fight. I am teleporting you to a safe zone and you must get some rest and recover for the next boss fight. Time is of the essence, but putting yourself in unnecessary danger will not help your loved ones and friends." Before anything could be said and done, the group is engulfed in a massive blue light of teleportation effect and they are gone from the scene.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Training Grounds, Administration Area**_

Inside of the Administration Area of the Hollow Training Grounds, Cardinal, the AI representation of the original core system of Sword Art Online, looks at the various screens, and Cardinal gives a stoic look in her eyes.

Cardinal says, "Time is of the essence because those that I have hidden are now found."

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 1, Town of Beginnings**_

Inside of the Town of Beginning at the 'first castle' of Sword Art World, we find Leafa, Dai, and Akari with Maron in which they are trying to calm her down due to the fact that her logout button isn't working and she can't logout. Soon after, they explained their situation to her and they showed her their screens are 'malfunctioning' too.

When they are done, Maron asks, surprised, "You have been trapped since nearly the start of the game?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah. We're unable to log out since our minds are trapped in our avatars and it says that we have already logged out."

Akari tells Maron, "We're sorry that we didn't tell you this, but if someone within Future Divers is responsible and we believe that they are, they would probably do something to do or worse."

Dai says, "And we're kind of trapped in here and if they decide to 'cut their losses', they could 'cut us off'."

Leafa says, sarcastically, "Thanks to graphic reminder, Dai."

Dai says, nervously, "Sorry."

Maron asks, confused and scared, "But why? Why are they doing this?"

Leafa tells Maron, "Have you heard of what happened in the original ALO?"

Maron says, "Only what I read in the news." Soon enough, Leafa, with help from Dai and Akari, explains about what happened in the original ALO and how it relates to what's happening now causing Maron to gasp in shock.

Akari says, "That's the basic story, Maron."

Maron yells out, "That's…That's horrible!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. And the thing is, they are so deep into Future Divers, despite the government assistance, it is going to be a nightmare to find them."

Maron asks, fearfully, "So, there is nothing that we can do? We are trapped here like those in Sword Art Online?"

Dai says, solemnly, "Yeah. For some reason, after we were trapped, they haven't done anything to us."

Akari says, with a shrug, "And we don't know why."

Leafa says, "We have a feeling that something went wrong when they tried to 'take us' for their experiments and we are 'off their radar', but we aren't sure for how long. However, every time that we 'die' in here and get revived, we keep losing our memories."

Akari says, "And it isn't only us. Tons of other players have experienced it too and they keep on playing for some reason, Maron."

Dai says, "We think that they are doing something to their minds and keeping them addicted to the game."

Maron asks, concerned, "And no one is doing anything about it?"

Leafa says, "Yes, they are. We got into contact with Argo, the information broker, and he is actually working for the top brass of this company, former SAO beta testers, but they don't want to cause a fuss like SAO and the original ALO did, and they don't know how to get us out. If those that trapped us get wind of this…Well, it is like we said."

Akari tells Maron, "I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to bear with us. Our friends won't let us down."

Dai says, with a grin, "And we're no pushovers too. We're find our way back."

Leafa tells Maron, "We're sorry that we kept this from you, but I think that it is kind of hard to believe and we didn't want to put you in any danger."

Maron responds, with a warm smile, "No problem, Leafa. I guess that I'm still in shock, but then again, I know how my brother feels when he was trapped in SAO…"

There are gasps and Akari asks, "Maron, your brother is an SAO survivor?"

Maron replies, with a nod, "Yeah, he is. He wasn't an 'elite' player of the game. He told me that he was stuck as a 'middle of the pack' swordsman, but while that was the case, it doesn't mean that he didn't see people that he cared about die in there."

Dai tells Maron, "Well, don't worry, Maron. You'll be back with your bro soon."

Leafa and Akari nod their heads in agreement and Leafa asks, "Do you know where Argo has been lately?"

Akari says, "Haven't seen him for some reason."

Leafa says, "I don't like this." Just then the group hears knocking on the door and Leafa yells out, "Who is it?"

Strea's voice booms, "It's me!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Be right there!" As Akari goes over to the door, Dai and Leafa look at Maron and she nods her head in agreement at some kind of unsaid agreement.

 _ **Early October 2025, Future Divers headquarters building**_

Within the main headquarters building of Future Divers, we are inside of the room containing the prototype quantum or super-computer with the virtualization pods with the screens being watched by Izzy, Joe, Cody, Mimi, Sora, and their Digimon partners along with Tokyu and Seijirou while Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon are at the doors. However, on a speaker phone, Tokyu is talking to a familiar female information of SAO.

Tokyu asks, concerned, "So, you can't get it anymore?"

Argo's voice comes over the speaker phone, "Nope. I'm being denied access for some reason. Most likely, the dudes that are causing havoc in the game have caught onto me."

Joe says, solemnly, "That's just great."

Tokyu says, "Don't try to get back into the game, Argo. You've already done enough."

Argo responds over the phone, "Okay, Tokyu, you got it. Anyway, I expect 'the favor' returned in a timely fashion."

Tokyu says, with a smirk, "Same old rat."

Argo responds, with a giggle, "You know it, Tokyu."

After the connection is cut and Tokyu turns off the speaker phone, Sailor Nebula says, "That's not a good sign."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "They might be getting closer to them."

Joe says, "That's not good at all."

Izzy says, "I know."

Tentomon says, "However, I'm surprised to learn that the operation system of SAO has gained self-awareness much like Yui."

Sora asks, curiously, "Is it even possible for a whole operating system to become something like the Digimon?"

Cody says, "Remember, Yui was a mental health program for SAO until the error caused being unable to fulfill one-half of her programming caused her to 'bug up' and she 'rebuilt' herself from experiencing the positive emotions of Kazuto and Asuna."

Izzy says, "And theoretically if part of the system can gain awareness to become an AI, it is possible for the whole system especially a system like Cardinal. Remember, Cardinal is the complex system that Kayaba created to manage Sword Art Online without any human input including quest creation and changing geography of the virtual worlds that they are a part of as well as fixing errors. I think that Cardinal's 'evolution' began to what happened with Yui in Sword Art Online when Kayaba put in the command to make Yui unable to assist them. Her errors also affected the system as a whole too and all of the experiences of the players until the game was cleared may have been 'imprinted' into the Cardinal System. That as well as being connected to Sword Art World and its exact duplicate systems triggered something and caused Cardinal to create an AI avatar of itself in which its self-awareness is equal to Yui based on what they told us."

Mimi asks, "But how can they trust it…I mean her?"

Cody says, "Remember, an AI like Yui is much like the Digimon and they are lifeforms made digital data rather than flesh and blood."

Biyomon says, "And that means that Yui is 'human form' of a Digimon."

Izzy says, "Crude, but true terminology Biyomon. And that means that people like Raye and Amara can sense her 'aura' because she is more or less much like a living being."

Cody says, "However, it doesn't mean that despite having self-awareness and thus free will, she may be 'manipulated'."

Armadillomon asks, "Really?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Cody has a point. She may have self-awareness now, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't know that she is being 'controlled' in a fashion due to something in its…her programming."

Mimi asks, "Meaning she might be doing something against her will?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Exactly, Mimi. And she might not even know it."

Palmon says, "Well, right now, it looks like those guys are getting closer to Suguha, Davis, and Kari."

Izzy says, "I know, Palmon. I know."

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Training Grounds**_

Back in the Hollow Training Grounds, we are in the second area of this virtual 'testing area' of Sword Art World where we find Philia, our digitized human heroes and heroines, and the Digimon that came with them in which they are fighting a dragon that looks like Iron Chain Dragon Synchro Monster and it is called Dragon of the Iron Chains in which the area boss monster is unleashing dozens of chain whips against our heroes and heroines causing to dodge or block with blades.

Makoto says, "First, it was Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and now, there is Iron Chain Dragon duplicate!"

Minako says, "I know how you feel girlfriend."

Hino says, with a nod, "No joke, Mina-chan."

Kirito asks Asuna, Philia, Silica, and Lisbeth, "Are you okay?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I'm okay, Kirito-kun."

Silica says, nodding her head, "I'm okay, Kirito."

Lisbeth says, "Just fine."

Philia says, "I'm fine here."

" **Terra Force!** "

WarGreymon unleashes a massive sphere of energy that slams into the area boss monster causing a massive amount of damage causing cracks to form in the chains that make its form.

Kirito shouts out, "Usagi, up and over!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Got it!"

Mamoru says, "I'll cover you!"

Usagi says, "Be careful."

Mamoru says, "You, too, Meatball Head." Mamoru and Usagi then charge ahead and Mamoru protects Usagi from the chain attacks from the boss monster in which Usagi is launched into the air by Kirito and she strikes with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 hit Duel Blades Sword Skill combo, causing the last of boss monster's health to fail and it then shatters into hundreds of data polygons.

Tomoe asks, curiously, "Did we do it?"

Soon after, there is a glow from the pendant and Philia says, seeing the next section of the pendant changing colors, "The second section just changed colors."

When the others looks at the pendant, Silica says, "Philia-san is right."

Yamato says, "Two down and two to go."

Taichi says, sarcastically, "That's good to know."

Asuna tells Usagi, "Good work, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a nervous smile, "Just like riding a bike."

Kirito says, with a sly smile, "No kidding, Usagi-chan."

Minako says, looking at WarGreymon as he de-digivolves back to Agumon, "But it doesn't hurt to have help."

Lisbeth says, "Got that right, girlfriend."

Usagi says, "Anyway, I think that we need to hurry."

Soon after, the group is engulfed in a familiar blue glow and Miyako says, "Here we go again." Afterwards, the group is then teleported into a 'safe area' within what looks like an underground complex.

Lisbeth asks, "Where are we this time?"

Asuna says, "It looks like an underground complex."

Kirito says, "That means that we won't be dealing with a flying monster unless the boss room has an open roof or it is ridiculously huge."

Takashi says, "Yeah, but it means that since this is the third boss, it is going to be stronger than the last two."

Makoto says, sarcastically, "Nice way to stay positive."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, the last boss tried us out so we need to rest and recover like it or not." Usagi, Kirito, Junpier, and Taichi reluctantly nod at this and the group starts to take it easy.

Usagi says, going through her menu, "Anyway, I'll cook us something up. My field cookware items should still be in here." Usagi then materializes what looks portable pots, pans, and other 'field cooking ware' in which she says, "Since we have been completely digitized, I don't think food here is just going to 'satisfy our minds'."

Kirito says, "Good point, Usagi. Remember, we aren't using Full-Dive gear to come into a virtual world. We have completely digitized our bodies into this world which means that we need to be more careful than many of the other players."

Philia says, "Well, that's not the case with me."

Asuna says, "True, but it is best not to fight with an empty stomach, Philia-san." Asuna tells Usagi, "I'll give you a hand."

Lisbeth asks, "What are you going to cook with?"

Usagi says, with a smirk, "What do you think? The thing is that just before we went up to battle, I went to battle the monsters around here and quite a few of them gave me what would be able A to top level food items."

Silica asks, curiously, "Really?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yep, Silica." Usagi tells Asuna, "By the way, thanks."

Asuna says, with a smile, "No problem." Soon after, Asuna and Usagi, using their cooking skills from SAO, cooked up a good stew in which everyone enjoyed.

Makoto tells Asuna and Usagi, "Man, that was great, you two!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thank you, Mako-chan."

Hino says, with a smirk, "I guess that miracles can happen with you, Meatball Head."

Usagi responds, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Minako tells Usagi, "Well, the cooking that you do here is better back in the real world."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "I've been improving!"

Mamoru tells Usagi, with a smile, "Yes, you have."

Philia tells Usagi and Asuna, "Thank you for the meal."

Asuna tells Philia, "No problem, Philia-san."

Kirito asks Philia, "Are you okay, Philia-san?"

Philia responds, with a sigh, "It has been so hard. I've been trapped in here for so long that I had forgotten, but then again, this game works on a different time frame than back at home, so, I haven't been gone as long as I was in SAO."

Philia shakes a bit and Kirito tells Philia, "Don't worry, Philia. We will bring you home."

Philia tells Kirito, "I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be more worried for your sister?"

Kirito responds, "Who said that I'm not?" Kirito says, with a sigh, "However, if Sugu was here, she would be saying to help you and personally, you and I are both SAO survivors in which Usagi and Asuna would never forgive me and I couldn't forgive myself if I abandoned a fellow survivor."

Philia says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito."

Asuna responds, with a smile, "It is no problem. As I said, we take care of our own."

Usagi says, "I won't let the legacy of SAO 'haunt' anyone anymore, Philia-san."

Plenty of the others look at Usagi a bit solemnly and Lisbeth thinks in her mind, _"Geez, girlfriend."_

Philia tells Usagi, "Thank you, Usagi. You really are the hero that I heard from other survivors…"

Usagi responds, interrupting and in a solemn tone, "Hero? I'm not a hero. I'm just a survivor just like you."

Philia asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Mamoru thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Serena…"_

Philia looks at Kirito and he whispers, "It is very…painful for her even though it has been close to a year. The legacy of our nightmare doesn't want to die."

Philia whispers, "I'm sorry."

Kirito tells Philia, "Don't be Philia. Let's just say that after SAO ended, it hasn't been an easy year for all of us."

Asuna tells Philia, with a nod and a whisper, "Usagi-chan hasn't had much in the way of peace." Asuna then explains about the original ALO and Philia is stunned.

Philia asks, "You mean that the same monster that could be responsible for trapping me here kept you trapped in the original ALO for two months?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Philia-san. I knew that man before all of this and I knew that he was bad though I couldn't imagine how truly fiendish Sugou really was."

Philia then realizes something and she asks, concerned, "Kirito, if he finds out that your sister is here…"

Kirito says, "Yes, I know. We need to save her and if what Cardinal said is true, the key is getting to that control panel. I think that there is a possibility that we can find the information to reconnect you to your bodies there."

Philia asks, "Wait! If Cardinal was the one that did that, couldn't she…?"

Kirito responds, "I'm not trying to defend her or anything, but remember, she belonged to the Cardinal System of SAO, but this is Sword Art WORLD, a replica of SAO that's supposed to be safer than the original. While it uses a similar Cardinal System, it was developed from the compact version from 'The Seed' to the level that it equals the versions used in SAO and ALO which means that there could be differences that Cardinal can't access."

Lisbeth asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Kirito replies, "She is an AI and not a deity, Liz."

Silica says, "Well, we'll bring Philia-san back home along with the others."

Pina 'kyu' in reply to Silica's words and Taichi says, "Anyway, we should get going since we don't have much time."

Miyako says, "Yeah, I'm getting a bad feeling too."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "No joke." The group then ventures on until they reach a large room that's obviously a boss chamber in which they look to find an exact replica of Gate Guardian known as Guardian of the Sacred Gates.

Yamato says, sarcastically, "Just great."

Makoto says, "I think that we were better off with the dragons."

Hino asks, annoyed, "Really?"

Kirito yells out, seriously, "Move!" Immediately, the bottom third of the monster unleashes of a powerful tidal attack in which the others barely manage to dodge from and they take out their weapons to prepare for the fight.

Taichi says, "Here we go."

Kirito says, "If it is like the Gate Guardian of Duel Monsters, it will have not only water, but wind and lightning based attacks."

Usagi yells out, "Dodge!"

The group then dodges out of the way of a lightning attack and Miyako shouts out, "You think Kirito?!"

Taichi shouts out, "Spread out, everyone!"

Sam tells Wormmon, "Get ready to digivolve, Wormmon."

Wormmon responds, "You got it, Ken." As our heroes and heroines prepare to fight against the third area boss of the Hollow Training Grounds, they don't see or sense someone lurking in the shadows before vanishing through Usagi gets a 'feeling' which she ignores for now, but she can't get the feeling out of her mind since it feels very familiar to her.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 73**_

In the main town of Level 73 of Sword Art World known as Sparta, obviously named after the Greek city-state of ancient times and designed like an ancient Greek city-state, Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Maron are looking over a sleeping Strea.

Akari says, concerned, "I hope that she is okay."

Dai asks, "What was that fainting spell all about?"

Leafa says, "I don't know."

Maron says, "She looks okay for the moment."

Akari asks, "Do you think that it has to do with those headaches that she is getting?"

Maron asks, "Headaches?"

Dai says, "Yeah. She keeps getting weird headaches and it is bad if she is fighting monsters."

Maron asks, "Do you know anything about Strea?"

Dai says, "Other than she has an insane strength stats and she is insanely cheerful not really. Not that we have much to our names…"

Leafa thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"If we could remember them."_

Flashback; Sometime ago, Sword Art World Level 1, Town of Beginnings

Inside of the inn at the Town of Beginnings, Leafa, Dai, Akari, Maron, and Strea are together in which Leafa gets out of the 'bear hug' that Strea is giving her.

Leafa says, "Ugh, we're okay, Strea."

Strea says, with a smile, "I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so scared when you were getting beaten by those unusually scary monsters!"

Akari tells Strea, "Well, you can't really die in this game, Strea!"

Strea says, "I know, but it was so scary."

Akari tells Strea, "How about I take you out for shopping?"

Strea says, "Really? Okay! There is something that I want on the last floor that we were on!" Akari yelps as Strea drags her away and leaving the others alone.

Maron says, a bit nervously, "She is the 'excitable type'."

Dai says, "That's an understatement."

Leafa says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai."

Maron asks, curiously, "By the way, I know that this is against the rules, but then again, we aren't in a 'normal situation'. Can I ask your real names?"

Leafa says, "Well, I…" Leafa then tries to recall her real life name, but she finds that her mind is a blank.

Dai asks, "What's wrong?"

Leafa responds, "I…I can't remember my real life name."

There are gasps and Dai asks, "You're kidding, right?"

Leafa replies, nervously, "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Leafa then tries to recall her real life name, but she holds her head in pain.

Dai yells out, nervously, "Whoa! Whoa! Don't give yourself a headache!" Dai tells Leafa, "Why don't you try those journals that you set up?"

Leafa responds, "Oh, yeah!" Leafa then goes through her menus, takes out books, and when she goes through them, Leafa, Dai, and Maron can see that they are blank.

Dai yells out, "What the?!"

Leafa asks, "What happened?"

Maron asks, "What's wrong?"

Leafa says, stunned, "All of our memories that we wrote in here are gone!"

Dai asks, confused, "But how?"

Leafa says, "I don't know, but I don't like this."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Akari says, "Somehow, all of our dairies and journals containing our real-life memories were erased and we have no way to recall them if we lose them."

Leafa says, "I know, Akari." Leafa tells Maron, "Maron, you should go off on your own. I think that the people that did this to us are on us."

Maron tells Leafa, "No way, Leafa. You are my friends and I'm not going to just abandon you! And by the way, I'm stuck here also!"

Dai says, with a shrug, "Good point."

Maron tells the others, with a smile, "My brother managed to survive SAO until Leafa's brother saved him in which I'm still amazed that your bro is the hero of SAO that I heard about from my brother."

Leafa says, with a nervous smile, "Well, he doesn't think of himself as a hero." Leafa thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"I'm still amazed to know that I have a big brother despite me losing my memory of his name. Big brother…I hope to get home to you and the others soon…"_ Leafa holds her head as an image of herself as the Sailor Celestial of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Sun, with a version of Sailor Moon's first fuku with her colors, and someone that looks like Davis, but wearing a black and golden version of Prince Endymon's armor with golden-red sun sigil on his forehead. The three of them have something in their hands that are absorbed into themselves.

Akari asks Leafa, "Is something wrong, Leafa?"

Leafa responds, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine." Leafa thinks in her mind, _"What is with that vision? It feels…feels more like a memory. Could it be a memory from the Silver Millennium? But I thought that I remembered nearly everything…Unless…"_ Leafa shakes her head and looks at Strea in which there are plenty of questions about her that she, Dai, and Akari can't help to wonder about her.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Training Grounds**_

Returning to the Hollow Training Grounds, our virtualized heroes and heroines and our treasure hunters are fighting the final area boss which is an exact duplicate of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon known as Hydra Dragon of the Blue-Eyes.

Miyako yells out, annoyed, "I take back what was said and we should have preferred that version of Gate Guardian!"

Makoto tells Miyako, "Please don't start!"

Hino yells out, strongly and annoyed, "Seriously!" The group yelps out as they dodge another lightning bursts from the three heads of the massive dragon until Omnimon steps up to face it.

Usagi says, "Kirito!"

Kirito says, "Got it, Usagi!" Kirito uses his Throwing Skill to strike the heads of the boss monster causing its attention to focus on him giving Omnimon the opening that he needs.

" **Transcended Sword!** "

Omnimon uses a powerful blade from his WarGreymon arm to behead the three-headed and it shatters into hundreds of data polygons. With the end of the battle, the group collapses down with the Digimon returning to their Rookie forms with Agumon and Gabumon giving a major sigh of relief.

Hawkmon says, "I say. That was a ton of work."

Junpier says, "You got that right."

Tomoe says, "That's monster was powerful."

Haruka says, "Well, we have one more monster to face. Remember, the underground area has a 'defensive system' which is obviously a guardian monster and most likely, one more powerful than this one."

Taichi says, annoyed, "That's encouraging."

Philia says, looking at the pendant, "The pendant has completely changed colors."

When the others look, they see that she is right and Asuna says, excitedly, "That's great!" Soon after, all of them are teleported back into the administration area of the Hollow Training Grounds where they meet up with Cardinal.

Yui says, "We've done it!"

Cardinal says, with a nod, "Well done."

Taichi asks, "So, now what do we do?"

Cardinal responds, "I will activate the gateway to the underground area, but you will need the pendant in order to access it. However, like your first task, the underground area is like a maze that you can't get through the usual way."

Sam says, "You mean that we are going to need Philia-san's skills in order to get through it."

Cardinal says, "Correct. After you beat the guardian, you must insert the pendant into the control panel and we have total access to the system and especially the 'black box'."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Does it mean that we will be able to find out who Sugou's associates are?"

Cardinal says, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito."

Taichi says, with a serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

Yamato tells Taichi, "Hey, bro. That last battle wore us out."

Asuna tells Kirito, "We know that you, Junpier, Taichi, and Usagi are really worried about Leafa, Dai, and Akari, but so are the rest of us."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "And we are no good to them out of commission in any sort of form."

Hino tells Usagi, "No kidding, Meatball Head."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "We know." The group takes enough of a breather to get ready to go and Cardinal creates a gateway that's like a futuristic elevator down into the 'floor' of the administration area.

Miyako asks, curiously, "That's it?"

Cardinal says, with a nod, "It is."

Kirito asks Philia, "Ready, Philia-san?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Yes."

Taichi says, "Let's do this." The group of digitized humans and Digimon assembled around the gateway and through a teleportation effect, they are gone with a flash.

Cardinal says, plainly, "Good luck." In the underground area, our heroes and heroines see themselves in a corridor with a group of barriers in front of them.

Miyako says, annoyed, "Just great."

Makoto asks, "How do we get through that?" Just then the pendant starts to glow and the barriers vanish one after another.

Philia asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kirito says, "The system must have registered that we have completed the tasks needed to open it and we're allowed access."

Asuna says, "However, we have a long venture ahead." The others nod their heads and they venture forward into the virtual labyrinth ahead of them.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 73**_

In front of what looks like a boss room, Leafa, Dai, Akari, Maron, and Strea are assembled together with the raid group as they prepare to tackle the boss of this level of Sword Art World.

Maron asks Strea, "Are you sure about this Strea?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Yep! Right as rain!"

Leafa tells Strea, "We're just concerned for you, Strea."

Strea says, with a giggle, "That's real nice of you, Leafa-chan!"

Dai says, looking in one direction, "Take a look." Everyone then looks to see the player known as Alberich leading the way.

Maron says, amazed, "Oh, wow. It's Alberich."

Leafa says, plainly, "Yeah."

Maron says, "You don't seem really amazed Leafa."

Leafa tells Maron, "I don't think that he is that great. Besides, this is a virtual avatar and it doesn't mean that he is that way in real life."

Strea says, looking at Alberich, "Something about him scares me."

Maron asks, amazed, "Really?"

Dai tells Maron, "Anyway, we've got to get ready for this." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off not noticing that Alberich is glancing at them, but a cold shiver comes down Leafa's, Dai's, and Akari's 'virtual spines' as they prepare for what's to come and a feeling of dread comes over them.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Training Grounds**_

Returning to the Hollow Training Grounds, our heroes and heroines are moving through the maze-like 'cyber hallways' of the labyrinth that's the hidden underground area of the administration section of the Hollow Training Grounds in which they find that it was like the dungeon that they had to get the 'key' from where there are hidden doors to find with keys in treasure boxes that only Philia could open, but they need to be put in a certain order in order to access the gateway. That fact along with the strong monsters going the maze causes the group to take much time until they find themselves in front of a teleport stone.

Yui says, "This is it, daddy."

Kirito asks, "The guardian of the console is in there?"

Yui says, "Yes, daddy. There is a special arena where the boss is."

Usagi says, "This is it."

Everyone looks at each other and Asuna tells Kirito, "We're ready, Kirito." The others nod their heads in agreement through quite a few of them quite reluctantly in which they gather around the teleport stone and they vanish in a flash of teleportation in which they reappear what looks like endless outer space with them on a massive see-through platform.

Philia asks, "What is this place?"

Gatomon says, "This must be the boss chamber."

Veemon asks, "Where is the boss?" Everyone looks around and there is seemly nothing there until Kirito, Asuna, Usagi, Hino, Haruka, and Mamoru get a 'feeling' in which they look causing them to gasp in shock and horror in which when the others do so, they do the same. Floating down from the skies is none other than an exact duplicate of none other than the Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of the three Egyptian God Monsters, in which this creature is known as The Sky Dragon of Osiris (A/N: Japanese name for Slifer the Sky Dragon.).

Lisbeth asks, "What is that?"

Makoto says, shocked, "That's…!"

Minako yells out, "Slifer the Sky Dragon, an Egyptian God Monster!"

There are gasps and Yamato asks, shocked, "You're kidding me?!"

Haruka says, with a serious tone, "No, she isn't! I've seen the video images of Yugi Moto's duels and that's his dragon! One of the famous Egyptian God Monsters, one of the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters!"

Miyako asks, "How did they replicate an Egyptian God Monster?!"

Usagi says, "I don't know, but it is about the attack!"

Taichi shouts out, "Scatter!" Immediately, our adventures scatter as the computed version of Slifer unleashes a perfect duplicate of its Thunder Force attack that barely misses everyone, but Silica and Philia get hit by the sparks in which they suffer from a stun effect.

Usagi says, stunned, "Silica! Philia-san!"

Kirito says, "Damn! It's attack have stun and paralyzing effects!"

Taichi yells out, "Agumon!"

Yamato shouts out, "Gabumon!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**

" **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"**

" **Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquliamon!"**

" **Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"**

" **Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

" **Terra Force!"**

" **Metal Wolf Claw!"**

" **Hand of Fate!"**

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Angemon unleashes their attacks that slam into the boss monster version of Slifer which causes a strong explosion, but when the smoke and dust clear, the boss monster barely suffered damaged to its HP gauge.

Lisbeth says, "It barely took any damage!"

Minako says, "It's stats must be insane!" The boss monster unleashes what looks like a version of Slifer's Lightning Shot attack in which Angemon barely manages to dodge, but it hits WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon causing significant damage and they fall to their knees.

WarGreymon says, "So weak…"

MetalGarurumon says, "My strength…"

Miyako asks, "What happened to them?"

Mizuno says, "That must be a replica of Slifer's special ability where a monster summoned to the field opposing Slifer is attacked by Slifer's second mouth costing the opposing monster two thousand attack or defense points in which if they have less points, they are automatically destroyed!"

Stingmon says, "That's not good!"

Angemon says, "This creature is too powerful!"

Haruka says, "We've got to transform and take it down!"

Makoto says, "No, we've got to watch out again!" The duplicate of Slifer fires its main attack again and our group barely manages to dodge the assault.

Philia says, fearfully, "So powerful…We…We…"

Kirito tells Philia, "No, Philia-san! There is a way to win! We found a way to beat SAO and we'll find a way to beat this thing!"

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun is right. We can't let this beat us."

Usagi says, with a nod, "We have to find a way to win! There are too many people counting on us! Suguha, Davis, and Kari as well as the players of this game and SAO are counting on us! We won't lose!" Just then Usagi is engulfed in a silver glow and sends a silver beam of light into Angemon.

Yamato asks, "Now what?"

Hino says, "Meatball Head just tapped into the powers of the Silver Crystal!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

With Patamon's Ultimate form facing them, there are stunned looks and Aquliamon says, amazed, "Incredible."

Stingmon says, "The power from her gave Angemon the ability to go to Ultimate once more!"

Takashi says, "MagnaAngemon." Takashi yells out, "Yeah! This is it! She just give us the chance to win!"

MagnaAngemon responds, "Indeed, she has. Her power has given me the strength to become Ultimate once more and give us a chance for victory. Time to end this game."

" **Gate of Destiny!** "

MagnaAngemon creates the vortex into his 'other dimension' and it opens creating a powerful vacuum against the boss monster version of Slifer, but while being only a duplicate of the Egyptian God Monster and not the real deal, its strength is proven as it resists the pull while its HP gauges slowly goes down in which it prepares to counterattack. However, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, who have regained their full strength, managed to sneak in on the monster's rear.

" **Terra Force!** "

" **Metal Wolf Claw!** "

The two Mega Digimon unleash their attacks against the doppelganger of Slifer and hit it hard causing to lose some HP, but it gets dragged into the suction from the **Gate of Destiny** allowing it to drain the rest of its health causing the boss monster to shatter into data polygons that get sucked into the gateway which closes when the boss monster is 'absorbed' into the gateway.

Miyako says, excitedly, "They did it!" Soon after, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and MagnaAngemon along with Stingmon and Aquliamon return to their Rookie forms with Patamon going over to Takashi.

Takashi says, "Way to go, Patamon!"

Patamon says, motioning to Usagi, "If it wasn't her giving me the power, I couldn't have gone Ultimate again."

Takashi tells Usagi, "Thanks, Usagi."

Usagi says, rubbing her head, "Thanks. I didn't know that I had it in me."

Soon after, the whole arena starts to rumble and Makoto asks, "Now what?"

Hino yells out, annoyed, "Did you have to ask that Mako-chan?!" Soon after, the whole group vanishes through a teleportation effect and when they reappear, they are in a hallway.

Philia asks, "Where are we?"

Yui says, pointing ahead, "Daddy, over there!" When everyone looks, they see a GM console ahead of them.

Tomoe asks, "Is that it?"

Michiru says, with a smile, "I believe so."

Kirito says, "Let's find out." The group goes over to the console and Yui examines it.

After a few minutes, Asuna asks, "Yui-chan?"

Yui says, excitedly, "Yes, this is it. This is the special GM console for the administration area."

Sam says, "Now, we need to put the pendant in."

Yui says, "I already found it." Just then a slot in the shape of the pendant appears on the console and she says, "This is it. However, once we put the pendant it, my fellow mental health program…my younger sister is going to react since we will be tapping into the 'black box'. I'm not sure what will happen next."

Tomoe asks, "So, she might act defensive against us?"

Yui says, with a nod, "It is a possibility."

Kirito says, "We don't have much of a choice, Yui. If the minds of all the players that died are trapped in here and if it will help us expose Sugou's associates, we have to take that risk. Plus, it is the only way to correct the error in Philia's data in order to bring her back to main 'field' of Sword Art World and also, there is also the possible that we could find data that we could use to bring her mind and others back to their bodies."

Usagi asks Philia, "Philia-san?"

Philia responds, with a nod, "Right." Philia then inserts the pendant into the console and the console starts to glow and the buttons on it start to glow in different colors.

Minako asks, nervously, "Is that supposed to happen?"

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 73**_

At Sword Art World's Level 73 boss room, the massive group of players are taking a breather after they have just defeated the boss for this 'castle world' when Strea yelps as she holds her head in pain.

Leafa asks, "Strea? Strea, what's wrong?"

Strea says, "The hearts…must protect the hearts…"

Akari asks, "Strea, what are you saying?" Leafa goes over to Strea, but she doesn't notice that her eyes turn blank, however, Leafa and Dai sense Strea's 'intent'.

Dai yells out, "Back off from her, Leafa, now!" Strea then spins around and attacks Leafa in which she barely leaps out of the way.

Leafa yells out, "Hey, Strea, what's wrong with you?"

Strea responds, in a stoic voice, "There is nothing wrong with me. I must fulfill my duty and protect the hearts…"

Maron asks, "Has this game caused her to go wacky?'

Akari asks, confused, "The hearts?"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "It is a bit complicate for your simple minds to understand." Soon after, many of the others in the room yelp as they are put in a paralyzing effect.

Leafa says, weakly, "Can't move…"

Dai asks, "What's going on?" Strea, also under the effect, is standing still and struggling to move as Alberich walks over to her.

Leafa says, with a glare, "I knew it. There is something up with you."

Alberich says, grabbing Strea by the back of her collar, "At long last, I've been searching everyone for you. The 'key' to the 'black box'."

Dai yells out, strongly, "Let her go!"

Alberich responds, "I don't listen to a puny mind such as yourself." Alberich says, with an evil grin, "Now, I have the 'key' to the final secrets of Kayaba himself! I will find the secrets to that wonderful super-computer that he hid in the SAO servers itself!"

There are gasps of shock and Leafa asks, "What are you talking about?"

Alberich says, "Let us just say that Kayaba hid something very powerful and very potent in the SAO servers that those simple minds in the government couldn't even notice and even I have to admit that I failed to see until recently. And the 'key' to opening it is right in my hand."

Akari asks, stunned, "Strea?"

Alberich says, "This girl you think is a player is not. She is an AI. More exactly, she was part of the mental health program belonging to Sword Art Online."

Dai asks Alberich, "And you are telling us why?"

Alberich says, with an evil smile, "That's pretty obvious. None of you will be talking to anyone about this ever."

There are more gasps from the other players and Leafa says, with a growl, "It's you! You are the one that has been tampering with the player's memories!"

Alberich says, "Yes, in order for my research for advance to the next level. The very research that your brother destroyed little girl!"

There are gasps and Leafa says, "It's you! Sugou Nobuyuki!"

More gasps come from the other players and Alberich says, with an evil smile, "Ah, you have heard of me, huh? No doubt from your wretched younger brother!"

Maron asks Leafa, "You mean that this guy is the nutjob from the 'ALO incident' that trapped three hundred SAO survivor to use them from sick mind control experiments."

Alberich says, with a sneer, "A weak mind such as yourself can't possibly see the true genius in my work! Well, no matter." Alberich says, looking at Strea, "Now that I have you, I can access Kayaba's work and finally exceed him once and for all."

Leafa says, using her only moving hand and arm to draw a throwing knife, "Not on your life, scumbag!" Leafa throws the knife at his face causing Alberich to yelp as it cuts his left virtual cheek making him release Strea from his grip in which Strea breaks the paralyzing effect on herself, kicks Alberich back with a strong spin kick sending him into the ground, and she brings out a menu causing her to vanish through a teleportation effect.

Alberich yells out, stunned, "No!" Alberich glares at Leafa and he yells out, "How dare you?!" Alberich says, with an evil smile, "I was going make your demise simple, but now, you have made me mad!" Alberich opens some menus and starts to push some buttons.

Dai asks, "What are you doing you scum?"

Alberich says, with an evil grin, "Simple. I'm finally getting my payback against that brat, Kirito, by taking out his sister once and for all. While the Amusphere can't kill a person, there is more than one way to 'kill' a person with VR than just destroying their physical brain. You, for example, are all trapped here with your minds in your avatars, right? Well, what happens if your avatars were deleted with your minds still trapped in them? That says something!"

Akari says, horrified, "You wouldn't!"

Alberich responds, with an evil smile, "I would! Kirigaya cost me everything! Everything! My research! The money and power that came with it! I was about to be a god and he and that worthless niece of Kayaba ruined everything! Well, now, it is time for payback! Revenge is dish best served cold! And you, my dear, are going to be part of that revenge! I can't wait to see Kirito's wails of sorrow as he looks at your still living body, but knowing that you are just a 'living corpses' since your mind is about to be sent to digital oblivion! Once your avatar is deleted after you 'die', your mind…your very soul will be lost forever!" Alberich laughs evilly as he prepares to finish his plans to send Leafa into 'digital oblivion' with the others completely helpless to do anything about it.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Hollow Training Grounds**_

Within the underground portion of the administration area of the Hollow Training Grounds, our virtualized heroes and heroines and the group of Digimon are in front of the GM console for this area as Yui and Mizuno work on the information that they are accessing.

Usagi asks, "Well?"

Mizuno says, "The information is so vast, Usagi."

Yui says, her eyes widen, "Daddy, I managed to find information and I think that it is related to that bad man!"

Asuna asks, "You mean Sugou?"

Mizuno tells Yui, "Show me, Yui!" When a screen showing the information is displayed, Mizuno says, "That's it! That's the information that we need to expose Sugou's associates in Future Divers."

Kirito tells Yui, "Can you send it over to the others back at the super-computer?"

Yui responds, "Already done, daddy."

There is a flash of light and a female voice says, "Get away from there." Everyone then looks to see Strea with sword glaring down at them.

Miyako asks, "Who is that?"

Takashi says, "She has a player cursor."

Yui gasps and she says, "That's her! That's my younger sister!"

Kirito asks, shocked, "You mean the other mental health program from SAO?!"

Yui says, with a nod, "That's right, daddy. That's MPHC002: Strea."

Minako asks Yui, confused, "She is supposed to be your younger sister?"

Hino yells out, annoyed, "Not now, Mina-chan!"

Makoto says, "She doesn't look too happy with us right now." Strea prepares to attack, but another teleportation effect reveals Cardinal and she is in-between our heroes and heroines and Strea.

Cardinal tells Strea, "MPHC002…Strea, you must stop this at once."

Strea responds, "Who are you?"

Cardinal says, "I am Cardinal. I am the AI embodiment of the system that you belonged to: The Cardinal System of Sword Art Online. Strea, you must stop this."

Strea replies, "I must do my duty…"

Cardinal tells Strea, "Strea, you are no longer just a program." Cardinal points to Yui and she says, "That's MPHC001: Yui. She is the older sister and a former mental health program of SAO. She has evolved beyond her programming and she has become an independent AI…a living being of data rather than flesh and blood. You have taken the form of a human player avatar from an account of SAO player that didn't log in on the day that the game started. You and Yui are the same…you are sisters."

Strea asks, curiously, "Sisters?"

Cardinal says, "That's correct, Strea. You are more than just a mental health program and you can process information for yourself. Leafa, Dai, and Akari are your friends, right?"

Strea responds, as images of them form in her mind, "Yes…"

Cardinal responds, "If you don't help your sister and Leafa's brother, Kirito, free the torture souls of who died in SAO, they will disappear. Do you understand Strea? They will 'disappear' and be gone forever! Do you want them?"

Strea says, her currently blank eyes widen, "No, I don't…No, I don't want…But I…"

Cardinal tells Strea, "Then you must choose, Strea. Choose!" Strea drops her sword and she cries out as she holds her head in pain in which Yui, on a sisterly instinct that she never knew that she had, wanted to go help, but Kirito and Asuna stop her.

Asuna tells Yui, "It will be okay, Yui-chan." Strea's eyes then return to their normal state.

Strea says, "No, I don't want them to disappear."

Cardinal tells Strea, "Then you know what you must do."

Strea says, with a nod, "Yes…"

Just then a male voice says, "That's something that I can't allow." Soon after, Cardinal and Strea 'freeze up' and collapse to the ground.

Kirito says, shocked, "Cardinal! Strea-san!" But before they could even move, none other than Kayaba AKA Heathcliff, which is his current 'form', walks out of the shadows and into the open.

Haruka says, "Kayaba."

Heathcliff says, "Hello, again, everyone. It seems like we are bumping into each other."

Mamoru says, "Cardinal was right. You have involvement in this."

Heathcliff says, "In a way, yes. However, doing what they did when they discovered my 'black box' within the SAO servers was all Sugou's and his associates' idea, not mine."

Kirito says, with a sneer, "Doesn't mean that it didn't help you, Kayaba."

Usagi asks, "What's the big idea of entrapping the minds of all of the people that you killed? Murdering them wasn't enough for you?"

Heathcliff says, "You see, in order to gain what I desire, I will need a few things. The 'hearts' that died trying to leave SAO and their strong emotions are one of them." Heathcliff says, looking at Strea, "As the 'guardian' of those hearts, Strea is one of them, but even I was shocked when those hearts gave her sentience as much as little Yui has. She has become a true self-aware AI…Actually, more like artificial life-form. I have to say that when I performed my experiment with Yui, I wasn't expecting what happened."

Asuna asks, shocked, "Experiment?"

Kirito says, "The order that made her unable to go to players and assist them with their mental problems."

Heathcliff responds, "Correct, Kirito. You see, I had always a curiosity in AI. I had wondered if they could ever 'break free' of their 'restraints' and become their own being. With the mental health programs, I found that I could find a way to get that answer. Yes, one of the reasons that I ordered the mental health programs not to assist the players is because I wanted to see the players of the game survive on their own without any 'outside help', but with Yui, there was also something else. She was programmed to observe players mental states AND assist them as best as possible. I gave her an order that caused a contradiction. Would Yui follow my instruction without question or would she disobey that order in order to fulfil her 'prime directive'? At first, it looked like that she would follow the order despite all of the damage that it was causing her, so, after nearly two years, I felt to 'pull the plug' since it could cause the game to malfunction sooner or later, but in the records, I noticed that Yui was focusing attention on 'certain players' and doing things that just an AI following orders wouldn't do causing me to reconsider. And I am glad that I did."

Haruka asks, annoyed, "So, you are happy that you allowed your creation to suffer until she could break free on her own and become her own being?"

Makoto asks, "What are you?"

Heathcliff responds, "Just a man…A man who played a deity, but just desires to see 'the other world'." Heathcliff tells Cardinal, "And you have done your duty quite well."

Cardinal asks, confused, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "I was shocked that you had gained awareness yourself, but then again, if you and Strea could do it, it isn't too surprising that you could do it too. Oh, if you are wondering how I could paralyze you, it is a special set of command codes separate from the main system just in case on the off-chance that someone was successfully able to hack and take control of you or you were suffering a major malfunction. I could 'paralyze' you and take temporary control with some 'off-hand back-ups' until you were restored to 'regular functions'."

Kirito then says, "You did it, didn't you? You manipulated Cardinal to bring my sister into this world."

Heathcliff doesn't say a word and he responds, "I implanted a small idea into Cardinal's programming that Selene and the Solaris Prince and Princess are the ones that would save the 'souls' that died in SAO, but she firmly believed it with all of 'virtual heart' so to speak."

Cardinal asks, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "However, what I didn't expect was the 'souls' of that died in SAO to actual bond with your sister, Kirito, as well Davis and Kari as well."

Taichi asks, stunned, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "Yes, it was a shock to me. Somehow, through Strea, the 'minds' stored within the quantum computer are actually called out to them and showed them what happened in SAO." There are gasps of shock and Heathcliff says, "Personally, a regular person would have gone insane after what they saw, but then again, this is Selene and those two we are talking about after all."

Kirito yells out, drawing his swords, "You worthless scumbag!"

Heathcliff responds, bringing out a menu, "You should be more worried about your sister, Kirito. Sugou is about to take revenge on you through her." Heathcliff pushes a button and he and Strea are engulfed by a teleport effect causing both of them to vanish.

Usagi asks, "What does he mean?"

After Heathcliff and Strea are gone, Cardinal moves again and she says, plainly yet with a solemn look in her eyes, "I'm such a fool. He was using me all along. He must have manipulated me to also send for Philia as well."

Philia says, realization in her eyes, "For my skills to get access to the SAO's servers 'black box'."

Lisbeth asks, "Wait! Does that mean that you being here was no accident?"

Kirito says, with a sneer, "He must have been the one that sent Philia here." Kirito says, "However, I think that Sugou realized that Philia was important for the 'black box' and tried to get her." Kirito asks Cardinal, "But you stopped them, didn't you?"

Cardinal responds, with a nod, "Yes. In fact, I was the one that served the 'connection' between their Amuspheres and their bodies and here in order to keep them out of the eyes of Sugou and his associates. The instant that I would even attempt to reconnect them…"

Kirito says, finishing, "Sugou and his associates would notice them and capture them immediately."

Cardinal nods her head and Yui screams out, fearfully, "Daddy!"

Asuna asks, concerned, "What is it, Yui?" The group looks only to see a screen showing Alberich, Sugou's SAW avatar, looming over Leafa.

Silica says, "That looks like Leafa."

Yui says, in a panic, "Yes, it is! And that's the man that trapped mommy in the original ALO!"

There are gasps in which Usagi and Asuna look at Alberich and they say in unison, "Yui's right! That's Sugou!"

Yui says, in a panic, "Daddy, the bad man just used his GM privileges that he managed to get to make the game delete a person's avatar the instant that he or she dies!"

Kirito asks, shocked, "What?!"

Mizuno yells out, "Oh no! Their minds are trapped in their avatars! If they are deleted, they are lost forever!"

Usagi shouts out, horrified, "No!"

Kirito tells Yui, "Yui, please get over there now! Now!"

Yui says, "Mizuno, help me please!" Immediately, Yui and Mizuno tap into the console to try to teleport everyone over to that area of Sword Art World before Sugou/Alberich sends Leafa's mind to 'virtual oblivion'.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 73**_

Back inside of the recently cleared of Level 73 boss room, Alberich finishes his work and draws his sword against the currently helpless Leafa.

Alberich says, "I can't wait to see the look on Kirito's face knowing that you are gone forever. I lost everything to him and he will lose someone precious to him too!"

Leafa tells Alberich, with a sneer, "You are going to pay for what you do. I wish that I could be here to see you get what you deserve."

Alberich says, with an evil smile, "Defiant to the last. Well, when I see your brother, I will tell him about your bravery before I find a way to slit his throat along with the wretched tongue of Kayaba's niece! Farewell!"

Alberich swings his sword down on Leafa and Dai and Akari say in unison, "Leafa!" Time then seems to slow down as Alberich prepare to get rid of her HP and destroy her avatar causing her mind to be sent into 'digital oblivion' in which what memories she had left flash through her mind, but then the sword is knocked off course as Maron, who broke free of her paralyzing 'restraint', bashes him in the side.

Leafa says, "Maron!"

Maron yells out, "Run, Leafa!"

Alberich yells out, angrily, "You wretched fool!" Maron yelps as she is cut down by Alberich causing her HP to go to zero and Leafa, Dai, and Akari gasp in horror.

As she starts to glow as she fades away, she says, weakly, "I guess that I'm not like my brother…When you see him again…Tell him I'm sorry…" Soon after, Maron shatters into hundreds of data polygons signifying the destruction of her avatar and the end for Maron despite her body still being 'alive'.

Leafa says, horrified, "No…NO!" Leafa's body is surrounded by green energy and she unleashes a shockwave that releases her from the paralyzing effect put upon her in which, in a blind rage, she draws her sword and ruthlessly attacks Alberich causing him to wail as he gets thrown down by the assault with his sword clattering to the ground in which he also notices that his 'immortality' has 'faltered' due to some kind of error.

Alberich yells out, in a panic voice due to him knowing that he is vulnerable, "Wait! Wait! You can't…!"

Leafa shouts out, enraged, "I can't! I CAN'T?! You worthless monster! Maron had nothing to do with this and you ended her life like it was nothing! She came here to understand her brother, an SAO survivor better, and now, she can never reconnect with him! Why should I gave any quarter when you were about to murder us and you just did despite her body still being 'alive'?! It's fiends like you and Kayaba that soil this world and the 'real world'! It's time to end this once and for all!" Leafa prepares to cut Alberich down and he yelps in fear, but then our heroes and heroines in the Hollow Training Grounds appear via a teleportation effect.

Asuna says, "Leafa!" Leafa stops and focuses on them in which Alberich gains an evil smile causing him to grab his sword and impale Leafa before anyone could stop him.

Kirito yells out, horrified, "NO, SUGU!"

Alberich tells Kirito, with an evil smile and sly tone, "Hello, Kirito. And say goodbye to your precious sister." After Alberich removes the sword from Leafa's virtual avatar, her HP gauge goes to zero and she starts to collapse with wide-eyes as her form glows as she starts to fade.

Usagi screams out, in pure horror, "NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

 **End of Chapter 19**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time: The Key to Ends and Beginnings."**

Whoa, a massive cliffhanger! Sorry about that folks. However, we are reaching the end of this story, but that doesn't mean that **Sailor Moon Online** story series is even close to done. Now, anyway, I think that you can get why Philia was important to the plotline of this arc of the story even though she only greatly appears in a few chapters. Well, we are coming to the final conclusion of this story and needless to say, there are plenty of surprised to come, but you are going to need to read and review to find out what they are. However, no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	20. The Key to Ends and Beginnings

Well, we have made it into the second to last chapter of this story. I know that you realize that there are 'similarities' between this and my **Hollow Fragment** storyline, but I can assure you that they are two different storylines and not just two versions of the same story. Anyway, minor spoiler alert! There is going to be a cameo for a future major crossover to the sequel to this story, but I'm going to leave it to you to figure out which crossover that it is. Well, okay, everyone, I know that I'm repeating this same thing over and over again, however, I have to, so, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Within a strange energy orb, Strea slowly opens her eyes and she looks around to find herself what looks like the inside of a massive palace covered and colored in red through it looks like that it is somewhat in 'disarray'.

Strea asks, confused, "What?"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "I see that you are awaken my dear." Strea then looks to see Heathcliff in front of a floating screen showing the events of what's happening in the Floor 73 boss room.

Strea asks, "Who are you?"

Heathcliff responds, "Your creator, my dear. I am Akihiko Kayaba, creator of Sword Art Online and everything in it, including you, Strea." Before Strea could ask anything more, she gasps to see the image of Alberich impaling Leafa's virtual avatar and causing her to lose all of her health.

Strea yells out, horrified, "No, Leafa!"

Heathcliff looks at what happened, give a rare look of anger and rage, and he says, lowly, "You will pay for this Sugou." Heathcliff then looks at Strea and he says, "And now, Leafa is lost."

Strea yells out, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "That man, Alberich, has GM privileges and he has trapped Leafa's mind in the game in which now, if she dies now, her mind will be lost forever. While the Amusphere can't physically kill a person, Leafa's mind is trapped in her avatar body and Alberich has reset the game to delete the avatar which means if she 'dies' now, she will disappear forever."

That strikes a card in Strea and she says, lowly, "No…She can't disappear…Leafa-chan is my friend…"

Heathcliff says, in a mock solemn tone, "I'm afraid that Alberich will now make her vanish for good, Strea-chan."

Strea shakes her head in disbelief and she yells out, in pure horror, "No! No! Please don't disappear Leafa-chan! You can't disappear! You won't!" Strea screams as she glows and Heathcliff's eyes widen as he yelps as he is swallowed by the light that Strea is giving off.

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Chapter 20:** **The Key to Ends and Beginnings**

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Level 73**_

Inside of the boss room of Level 73 of Sword Art World, our virtualized heroes and heroines with our female treasure hunter are looking at a scene of horror in which Leafa just lost all of her HP due to Alberich dirty sneak attack and her fading form collapses to the ground in which they run over to her.

Kirito says, fearfully, "Sugu! Sugu, don't leave! Sugu, don't give up!"

Leafa says, her fading form showing her eyes going blank, "Who…?"

Alberich laughs evilly and he says, stumbling to his feet, "I don't know how you got in here Kirigaya, but I'm glad that you are here! You and that Meatball Head have taken everything from me and now, I have taken one thing that you have cherished the most…your precious sister!"

Usagi says, with tears in her eyes, "You can't leave us…Please don't go…"

Asuna says, weakly, "Leafa-chan…"

Silica says, with tears in her eyes, "Leafa-chan, don't go…"

Alberich yells out, with an evil sadistic smile, "It's too late! Her avatar will be deleted and her mind will be sent into digital oblivion!" Alberich laughs evilly in which both Usagi and Kirito gain a dark and deadly look that if looks can kill, Alberich would be dead millions of times over.

Kirito says, with an enraged expression, "You fucking worthless piece of scum! I will never forgive you for this! I don't care where you run! I don't care where you hide! I will hunt you down and I will kill you! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS SUGOU!" Kirito then draws his sword and rises to his feet to prepare to charge him in a blind rage while a bright light comes from the ceiling and slams down onto Leafa forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Makoto asks, "What is this?"

Alberich yells out, "What is this? What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" There is no answer as everyone is engulfed in white light and deep within Leafa's mind, we find her as Suguha Kirigaya and she is blinking as she finds herself within her room within her house in the real world.

Suguha asks, "Where am I? What is this place?"

Just then a female voice that sounds like hers responds, "Don't you recognize it?"

Suguha asks, "Who is that?"

The female voice responds, "Who do you think?" Suguha then looks at the mirror and she is shocked to see herself as her ALO avatar of Leafa looking back at her.

Suguha asks her 'reflection', "Who are you?"

Her 'reflection', ALO Leafa, responds, "I'm you silly."

Suguha asks, confused, "Me?"

Suguha's 'reflection', ALO Leafa, replies, with a nod, "That's right. I'm you. A part of you as she is." Soon after, Suguha's 'past self' as Princess Selene then appears.

Suguha asks her 'past self', "Wait! You are me too?"

Princess Selene responds, in Suguha's voice, "That's right as much as Leafa is. You can't lose yourself to this…this game."

Suguha asks, "Game?" She then remembers the events of Sword Art World and she says, "Yes, it's a game. A game that was supposed to be a safe version of that horror that my big brother…"

ALO Leafa tells Suguha, "He never surrendered him to a game. He overcame SAO and he overcame that sicko's control of the original ALO. Your will is stronger than the game…stronger than that sicko! You can't let it beat you!"

Suguha says, "I don't know…I feel so weak…"

Another female voice says, "You can't give up, Leafa-chan!" Everyone looks to see Strea appear before them.

Princess Selene, ALO Leafa, and Suguha ask in unison, "Strea?"

Strea comes up to Suguha and she says, with a nod, "Leafa-chan, you can't give up. Your family still needs you. They still need you."

Suguha asks, "They?"

Strea responds, with a weak smile, "The souls of those that died on Sword Art Online." Suguha and her 'other selves' gain wide eyes and Strea says, "They live 'inside' of me and while you were lured into this world on that belief that you, Dai, and Akari could save them by my creator…You, three, are truly the ones that can save them. You saw their experiences as you went through this game, right? They have felt your strength and you have 'bonded' with them by bonding with me. Please, Leafa-chan, you can't disappear and I won't let you! I won't let them take you away!" Strea then puts her forehead to Suguha's forehead and she gasps as all of her lost memories return to her.

When Strea releases Suguha, she says, with a gasp, "I…I remember…" Suguha says, looking at Strea, "Strea…"

Strea says, with a smile, "Leafa-chan, you are my friend. I know that you will save me…you will save all of us from disappearing forever. Stop that bad man for hurting anyone else…Stop my creator, please…"

As Strea's form starts to fade away, Suguha yells out, "Strea!"

Strea says, with a warm smile, "I know that you, Dai, Akari, and the others can save us. I believe you. We all believe in you." Just many of the people that died on SAO including Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats, Diabel, and Griselda appear as 'ghostly figures' and they are smiling at Suguha and her 'counterparts before they vanish with Strea.

Suguha yells out, extending her hand towards Strea, "Strea, wait!" However, it is too late and she is gone, but Suguha can feel their hope, warmth, and strength. Suguha says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Strea."

Princess Selene asks Suguha, "Do you know what you must do?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Duh, you should already know that answer since you are a part of me."

ALO Leafa says, with a grin, "We know."

Suguha says, "If my brother can overcome this kind of game with his will, then so can I! I must have been lured here due to what that ass has done, but the spirit of those players believe in me and the others! I won't lose to that madman and I won't lose to him! I won't give up! I can't give up!"

Soon after, Suguha and her 'counterparts' are bathed in rainbow light and Princess Selene asks, "Do know you are now?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "I do. Now that I think about it, I think that it was stupid to think such things. You are a part of me. I am you and you are mine as much as Leafa is a part of us. Suguha Kirigaya…Princess Selene…Leafa…It doesn't matter! I am me and all of you are a part of me! We're all one and the same!"

ALO Leafa says, with a grin, "You know it! Now, let's kick some butt!" Suguha nods as she and her 'counterparts' come together and 'fuse' as they are engulfed in light and back outside of Leafa's mind, in the boss room, the light starts to fade away and everyone then looks to find Leafa, in her current SAW avatar, up, solid, and she is at maximum health with a stern and determined look in her eyes.

The others are flabbergasted and Akari asks, amazed, "Leafa?"

Alberich responds, stunned, "But how? This can't be! You should be gone! Your mind should have been shattered all over cyber-space! This is impossible!"

Leafa responds, sternly, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm back and better than ever! I used the very same weapon that Usagi and my big brother used to beat you in the original ALO and Kayaba in Sword Art Online: The power of human will! For all its realism, this is still just a game run by a computer system! All of the power that you have is not real! The only 'real power' is the power of your heart and your will! With some help, I've overcome the system itself and it submits to me!"

Alberich says, shaking his head, "No, that's impossible! With the power of the system, I'm a god here! Do you hear me?! I'm a deity of this world!"

Leafa responds, "You are nothing, you scumbag! And now, I'm going to prove it to you!" Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Thank you, Strea."_ Leafa shouts out, "System command: Activate Aincrad Complete Override Code! ID Heathcliff! Code-word: Celestial princess of the skies!"

Just a series of menus appears around Leafa and a female computer voice says, in its stoic voice, "Password accepted. Access approved and all special administration privileges have been given to ID Leafa."

There are stunned looks and Lisbeth says, "No way!"

Alberich yells out, shocked, "What?"

When he moves his hand to his GM menu, Leafa says, "System command: Adjust administrative privileges of ID Alberich. Set to level one only." Just then Alberich GM menu vanishes and a screen prompt displaying a message that his GM privileges have been restrict causing him to gasp in horror.

Alberich shouts out, "No, not again! Not again!" Leafa then uses her new GM menus to unfreeze the other players including Dai and Akari and they get to their feet.

Dai yells out, "Sweet! We can move again!" Soon after, the other players of SAW vanish leaving only Leafa, Dai, Akari, Philia, and our virtual heroes and heroines with the Digimon with Veemon and Gatomon joining up with Dai and Akari.

Gatomon says, excitedly, "Kari!"

Gatomon leaps into Akari's arms and she asks, "What are you doing here?"

Gatomon responds, "What do you think?"

Dai tells Veemon, "Great to see you, buddy."

Veemon says, "Same here, Davis!" Alberich looks at the overwhelming forces against him and knowing that his 'power' is gone, he takes out what looks like an SAO Corridor Crystal.

Alberich says, "Open!" However, nothing happens and he yells out, panicky, "Open!" When nothing happens again, he yells out, "Open, you piece of junk!"

Leafa responds, "Sorry, I have removed your item's 'abilities'."

Alberich yells out, "What? No!" Just then an energy field surrounds the whole of the area and Alberich glows for a second.

Leafa says, with a deadly glare, "Oh, by the way, I also prevented you from leaving and I got rid of your 'immortality'." Alberich yelps out in fear and Leafa says, as she starts to glow, "It's time end this you freak once and for all."

As Leafa is engulfed in this glow, Kirito says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Minako asks, "What's happening?"

Setsuna thinks in her mind, _"Selene…"_ When the glow fades away, Leafa is gone to reveal a brand new Sailor Celestial in her place.

With this brand new Sailor Celestial, her hair and hairstyle remain the same as before, but her hair is covered by golden Japanese Kabuto style helmet that tightly fit over the side of her head similar to helmets of the Ronin Warriors, there is a gorgeous pearl white crown with jewels depicting the sun, the moon, and all of the planets of in the galaxy with asteroids, comets, etc. that's attached to her helmet, there is a leaf green chest and waist armor that's designed like samurai armor with a prism-like heart broach in the chest area with the broach having two crossed rainbow colored kitanas with various animals all over the broach and ten rainbow colored fairy wings attached to the broach, there are leaf green armor in the style of fully armored Medieval European knights all over her arms and connected to the chest and waist, she has rainbow version of shoulder plate armor of Wildfire over her armored shoulders with white circle in the center containing a rainbow colored Milky Way in the center of the white circle, there are large 'shields' similar to Gundam Exia's GN Blades with similar blades and blasters inside attached to the sides of the armored shoulder pads with one on each shoulder pad, she has an armored skirt connected to the lower half of the waist portion of her chest/waist armor that's gold, white, and leaf green, she has white armored kneepads, and black armored high-heeled armored boots that end just below her kneepads with four inch heels on the boots. Strapped to her waist/skirt, the two swords that she welded in her previous form, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, are strapped to either side of her armored skirt and coming out of her back are eight crystal-like fairy wings that are glittering and glowing with an orb in each wing that's glowing brightly with a mechanized 'backpack' similar to one helped by the Build Strike Gundam of Gundam Build Fighters with matching rail guns attached to it attached to her back with her wings coming out of it.

Lisbeth says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Silica says, shocked, "Incredible."

Philia says, amazed, "She…She is…"

Alberich says, shocked, "This can't be."

The new Sailor Celestial says, "That's right. I'm a Sailor Scout. In fact, VALKYRIE Sailor Celestial at your service and your end, you bastard."

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

The new Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, drawing her swords, "Now, it's time for the final battle: The thieving king versus the celestial princess." Sailor Celestial says, "System command: Pain absorbers to zero." When a screen appears to show the levels of the pain absorbers, it goes from ten right down to zero causing Alberich to yelp out in pure fear.

Alberich says, fearfully, "Please no…Not again…"

Sailor Celestial says, "Oh, yes, again. I think that you are going to learn why we say that when you don't learn from history, you are doomed to repeat it!" Alberich looks fearfully as he remembers his confrontation with Kirito, Usagi, and the others on the World Tree in the original ALO causing his fear to turn into madness.

Alberich yells out, with an insane look on his face, "Not again! I won't lose to you and your family again!" Alberich charges at Sailor Celestial, but she easily dodges his sword swipe and with one slash, Sailor Celestial takes off Alberich's right virtual arm and hand which vanish in a group of digital pixels in which he screams out, in extreme pain, "My hand! My hand!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dangerous tone in her voice, "Hurts, doesn't it? How do you think that those that you used for your sick experiments felt? How the players in this game feel? Your pain is nothing what everyone who had ever suffered because of your sick desires and plans! Not even close!" Sailor Celestial then slashes at Alberich with dozens of sword attacks and Alberich screams out in pain as the attacks rip into his virtual avatar causing him a lot of pain due the pain absorbers being off while his HP goes to the red.

Alberich yells out, in pure fear, "You can't do this! You can't!"

Sailor Celestial responds, in a deadly tone of voice, "I can't?"

Alberich says, fearfully, "Wait! Wait! I can get you what you want! Anything!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a sneer, "Can you bring Maron back?"

Alberich replies, nervously, "N-No…"

Sailor Celestial turns away from Alberich causing him to feel that he is going to be safe, but Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "Then…you are worth nothing to me!" Sailor Celestial bisects Alberich in half and he yelps out in pain as his HP goes to zero in which he shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

By this time, Asuna and Lisbeth covered Yui's and Silica's eyes at the sight and Kirito says, worriedly, "Sugu…"

Minako asks, "Is he…?"

Sailor Celestial says, lowly, "No…I couldn't let that happen even to him. I changed the changes that he made to the game's programming for him in which his avatar will be deleted along with the whole of his memories."

Tomoe asks, with a surprise look on her face, "His memories?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yes. I used the corruption that he put in the game against him. All of his memories will be extracted from him and then deleted before he returns to his body. However, he can walk, talk, eat, and have much of his book smarts, but he won't know even who he is."

There are stunned looks, but Haruka then says, sternly, "That's too good for him." Sailor Celestial goes over to Kirito, takes off her helmet, and she looks at him with virtual tears in her eyes before she hugs him.

Sailor Celestial says, "Big brother…"

Kirito hugs Sailor Celestial and he tells her, "I'm here, Sugu. We're all here."

On the meanwhile, Junpier hugs Dai and he says, "You rotten squirt! Do you know how much our family is in chaos right now because of you? If I wasn't so happy to see you, I would pound you into the dirt!"

Taichi hugs Akari and he tells her, "Don't you dare do anything like this again!"

Akari hugs her brother back and she says, "I'll try, Tai. I'll try."

Haruka asks, pointing to Philia, "By the way…?" When the others realize what Haruka was talking about, many of them yelp in shock.

Makoto says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Just then Cardinal appears and she says, "There isn't time. We must hurry. Kayaba's plan has been set into motion."

Sailor Celestial gasps and Dai asks, "Who the heck are you?"

Veemon says, nervously, "Well, she is supposed to be the 'living version' of the system that ran Sword Art Online, Davis."

Dai and Akari gasp and Akari yells out, stunned, "What?"

Gatomon says, "It is a long story."

Sailor Celestial, releasing her hug of Kirito, and she responds, "One, I already know. She's right. We don't have time. We need to save Strea now." She then sends energy into Dai and Akari in which they glow causing Dai to appear in the strange armor that looks a lot like Ryo's Wildfire Armor from Ronin Warriors and Akari to become Valkyrie Sailor Sun.

Haruka asks, stunned, "What the?"

Dai asks, amazed, "Wow! How in the world?"

Sailor Celestial says, "We don't have time. We need to save Strea and stop that ass, Kayaba, once and for all." Sailor Celestial takes out what looks like a corridor crystal from SAO and she yells out, "Open!" The crystal shatters and a gateway appears.

Dai says, with a serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Dai tells Veemon, "Let's go, buddy!"

Sam says, "Davis, wait!"

Sailor Sun says, "I'm sorry, Ken…I mean, Sam. We can't. Strea is a friend and we can't abandon her especially to him." Soon after, Sailor Celestial, Veemon, Dai, Sailor Sun, and Gatomon go through the gateway.

Philia asks Kirito, "Kirito, what's going on?"

Kirito responds, nervously, "It…It is a long story, Philia."

Lisbeth says, sarcastically, "A really long story."

Hino tells Usagi, "She really is your sister, Meatball Head."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean Pyro?"

Taichi says, "We don't have time! Let's go after them!" Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines goes through the gateway and it closes behind them.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Inside of the mysterious and somewhat damaged palace, our heroes and heroines step out of the gateway to find themselves looking at Heathcliff with Strea, unconscious and trapped in a 'bubble', floating above him.

Sailor Sun says, shocked, "Strea!"

Heathcliff says, "Ah, you made it."

Dai yells out, angrily, "Let Strea go you ass!"

Heathcliff tells Dai, "I'm surprised that you would be so emotional towards her since she is an AI after all."

Sailor Sun asks, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It's true. Strea is an AI that was part of the mental health program of Sword Art Online."

There are looks of shock from the others for different reasons and Sailor Sun asks, "Strea is AI from SAO?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "She gained self-awareness and she became something like Yui: An AI that's more like a Digimon."

Kirito asks, "Sugu, how do you know?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Strea told me when she returned my memories and saved me Kazuto."

Heathcliff says, "She is quite remarkable. She is a true artificial life-form like Yui has become. A truly beautiful being."

Dai asks, "What do you want with her?"

Heathcliff says, "She has a purpose. She is the guardian of the 'hearts' of those that died in SAO."

Sailor Sun asks, "What do you mean?"

Mamoru says, "We already know." Soon after, Mamoru explains about what they found out about the SAO servers including the 'black box' and how it relates to Strea.

Dai asks, "Wait a minute! You mean the operating system of SAO, which is connected to this game, has become an AI and she was the one that brought us here?"

Cardinal then makes her appearance and she responds, "That's correct. I am Cardinal, the AI embodiment of the system that once ran Sword Art Online."

Dai yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Sailor Sun asks, "Did she become like this the same way that Yui did?"

Yui says, "Yes, we believe so."

Cardinal tells Heathcliff, "You tricked me. You lead me to believe that they were the ones that could save the souls trapped within the quantum computer hidden within the SAO servers."

Heathcliff responds, "In a way, yes. As I have told them, I just implanted that idea into your programming and you believed it with your 'digital heart', my dear."

Hino says, with a sneer, "You snake!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a glare, "Not surprising. This piece of trash would manipulate his own creator to do his dirty work."

Philia asks, "So, it is true? You manipulated her to trick me into this game?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct. And you getting trapped in the 'Hollow Area' wasn't an accident. I was the one that teleported you there."

There are gasps and Kirito yells out, angrily, "You bastard! You were manipulating everything!"

Heathcliff tells Kirito, "You give me too much credit, Kirito-kun. It was Sugou and his associates that choose to do continue their barbaric work in mind control including now memory manipulation and it was them who choose to believe that a certain type of memory would open my 'black box'."

Haruka says, "Barbaric work, huh? Those are ironic words coming from you, you fiend."

Heathcliff says, "Of course, I can't argue with you since you are correct that my words are hypocritical." Heathcliff says, "However, the things is, why I help lead Cardinal to believe that these three were the ones to save those 'lost souls', they were able to connect to them the instant that they stepped in this game."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Heathcliff says, "Oh, yes, Serenity. It was incredible. Through Strea, they saw and experienced what happened in Sword Art Online from being from the collective memories of those that died as well as the 'memory imprints' that you and the other survivors made in the game through their dreams and nightmares as well as 'visions' that they saw as they played this game."

Junpier asks, stunned, "They did?"

Taichi asks Sailor Sun, "Kari?"

Sailor Sun says, with a sigh, "Yeah, we did, Tai. We saw pretty much everything that you went through in there…including the deaths."

The others gasp in shock and Asuna asks, stunned, "Everything?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yes, Asuna, everything."

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "You said that you wanted to go where your brother went and now, you have arrived."

Plenty of the others sneer at Heathcliff and Dai says, drawing his katana-like swords, "That does it! I'm turning this guy into digital hash!" Dai walks forward to fight in which Sailor Celestial and Sailor Sun draw their blades, but Sailor Celestial hesitates for a moment and she thinks about something. However, she gasps as the 'vision' of her past self along with Dai's and Sailor Sun's past selves are putting those keys into their bodies.

Sailor Celestial says, running over to Dai and Sailor Sun, "Get back! It's a trap!"

There are looks of shock and Heathcliff responds, "Too late, my dear Selene." Just then a mystical circle surrounds Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Dai and they scream out in pain as they fall into their knees.

Taichi says, shocked, "Kari!" The rest of our group prepare to help, but they are then blocked by a wall and Cardinal yelps as she collapses to the ground.

Silica says, "Cardinal-san!"

Cardinal says, weakly, "My functions…have been frozen…I can't move…or assist in any fashion…"

Minako touches the wall, yelps out in pain, and Takashi asks, "Are you okay?"

Minako says, stunned, "Hey, that hurt!"

Heathcliff says, "A special 'firewall' that you can't break even with your powers since you are virtualized which will inflict pain through not damage even if the pain absorbers are at their maximum."

Kirito says, "It's the special 'command codes' that he had implanted just in case something happened with Cardinal."

Heathcliff says, "Correct, Kirito-kun."

Sailor Celestial grunts out, "You…jerk…it was the keys that you wanted…"

Heathcliff responds, "Partially, my dear. However, there is more to it than that."

Sailor Celestial asks, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff says, "You have gathered the elements on my quest quite perfectly, Selene. You will see soon enough." Heathcliff then slams his sword and Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Dai scream out in pain.

Veemon yells out, shocked, "Davis!"

Gatomon shouts out, fearfully, "Kari!" Just then the three strange 'items' that Sailor Celestial saw in her vision comes out of Sailor Celestial's, Sailor Sun's, and Dai's virtual avatars.

Makoto asks, "What are those?"

Setsuna says, stunned, "They can't be…"

Tomoe asks, "Setsuna-mama?"

Heathcliff responds, "They are, Sailor Pluto. Back in the Silver Millennium, they had managed to keep them from me, but now, they have returned to where it all began. It is a good thing that the game ended when it did. I was able to transfer my mind into cyber-space and prevent 'them' from using what I sealed away. I must say if SAO didn't end the way that it did, they might have been able to remove the 'item' that I had sealed away and use it for their purposes before I could."

Makoto asks, "What are you talking about?"

Heathcliff responds, "I believe that you should ask Lady Pluto, but I believe actions speak louder than words." Heathcliff then points his sword at the strange 'items' that came out of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Dai start to glow.

Asuna asks, "What are they?"

Mamoru asks Setsuna, "Do you know what they are?"

Setsuna says, "Ancient artifacts of incredible power because they are connected to another artifact of astronomical power."

Michiru asks, "Meaning?"

Setsuna says, "Meaning great danger for more than the people in the game."

 _ **Early October 2025, Unknown facility**_

Deep inside of an unknown facility, there are a group of scientists and workers looking at some kind of device what looks like orange-red version of the Stargate in which a group of figures look at it.

One of the workers says, "We finally managed to get access, sir."

A person says, "It's about darn time."

One of the scientists says, "We would have gotten to it sooner if it wasn't for 'certain factors'."

Another scientist says, "If SAO didn't end so early, Kayaba wouldn't have been able to get out into cyber-space and caused us so much trouble."

Another person says, "Gentlemen, this isn't time for a 'blame game'. We can't imagine what could have been. We can only see what is in front of us now." However, the strange device starts to glow and everyone yelps as it is creating a powerful light.

One of the many scientists shout out, "The Queen's Gate! What is it doing?!" Everyone is forced to cover their eyes as the light blinds them and when the light goes away a brief time later, they look and see that the ring shaped gateway device is gone!

One of the persons in the facility yell out, "It's gone!"

Another one shouts out, "But how?"

One scientist says, with a sneer, "Kayaba."

Another person says, with an angered tone, "He just keeps getting in our way."

Yet another person says, "It seems like we underestimated him."

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Unknown location**_

Returning with our heroes and heroines in the virtual world of Sword Art World, the three 'keys' that came out of the virtual avatars of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Dai float open and the device that the group in the unknown facility in the real world were looking at appears.

Setsuna says, "It is! The Queen's Gate!"

Usagi asks, "Queen's Gate?"

Setsuna responds, "It is a device that has exist since before history was ever written by any civilization or so they say. This device is very powerful because we can open the most stable gateways to other worlds, other realms, other dimensions, and other universes without any 'backlash' to reality and existence as a whole."

Lisbeth says, shocked, "No way!"

Setsuna says, "Any world…any type of universe and realm that you can imagine and ones beyond ones imagination are there."

Mamoru says, "Then those keys are connected with the Queen's Gate."

Heathcliff says, "Correct, Prince Endymon. Those three 'keys' allow a user to harness the full potential of the Queen's Gate. While there are other ways to harness the Queen's Gate, those keys allow the 'core' of the Queen's Gate's abilities. Back in the Silver Millennium, Selene along with the Solaris Prince and his chosen princess sealed the keys into their spirits to keep them away from me. And now, they have returned where it all began. This part of Sword Art World is actually the final level of Sword Art Online known as the Ruby Palace."

There are gasps of shock and Asuna asks, "This is actually the final floor of Sword Art Online?"

Heathcliff says, "Correct. You should remember that the SAO servers were connected to servers for this game by Sugou and his associates and certain 'land data' from Aincrad got put into this world. This is the Ruby Palace, the final floor of Sword Art Online."

Hino says, sarcastically, "How ironic."

Heathcliff says, "Indeed, princess of Mars. Life can work in wondrous and mysterious ways."

Mamoru yells out, "What insanity are you doing this time?"

Heathcliff says, "Much less insanity and more opening the gateway to answers. In order to that, I must, as the legend says: 'Harness the eyes that sees beyond what's seen, the power of the wingbeats of the divine dragon star, and the power of the light and darkness of the heart itself.' Once I do that, I would be able to find it…The formula of life itself."

Setsuna yells out, shocked and stunned, "The Life Equation?!"

Tomoe asks, "Life Equation?"

Haruka says, "What is that? Something tells me that it isn't good."

Setsuna tells Heathcliff, with a stern tone, "Have you gone beyond the boundaries of sanity itself?! That's one thing other than Etherion that should not and cannot be tampered with!"

There are gasps of shock and Heathcliff says, "My work in the Silver Millennium suffered a flaw that cost Serenity her life."

Setsuna responds, with a stern tone, "A flaw?! You were the one that inflicted fear in the hearts of Earthlings that allowed Metallia to corrupt the hearts of Earthlings and bring an end to the Silver Millennium!" Setsuna tells Heathcliff, "That's what it is isn't it? The Silver Millennium is dead and gone! The past is set in stone!"

Heathcliff says, "True as well as the truth that if you repeat the past, you are doomed to repeat it. However, it may not be as much as of a curse as one might think."

Setsuna says, "We can only create a better future!"

Heathcliff says, "With the way that humanity works, creating fiends like I and Sugou, I doubt that Setsuna. I will give back what I took from Serenity, but that's not my true goal. In my blood, a stirring compels me to keep me going. As I have told Serenity, Kirito-kun, and Asuna, I have dreamed of this castle, but what I truly was dreaming was of the 'world beyond' and that dream is engrained in my very being for I…am the last of the Ancients themselves."

Setsuna says, in disbelief, "That's not possible."

Haruka asks, "Ancients?"

Setsuna says, "The precursor civilizations that existed long before the Silver Millennium and it is like the Earth tales about advanced civilizations beyond their 'modern' times. They have connections to great events, miracles, and cataclysms including…"

Setsuna gasps and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I believe that you have figured where I wish to go." Heathcliff then extends his free hand and out of seemly nothingness, Heathcliff produces a dark-grey version of Master Xehanort's Keyblade in his right hand.

Lisbeth asks, "What is that?"

Setsuna says, shocked, "The Keyblade!"

Hino asks, "Keyblade?"

Setsuna says, "The most powerful weapon in existence. It has the power to open any 'door' without any problems including to the 'heart' of all worlds…the heart of all existence: Kingdom Hearts. The legend of the Keyblades speaks as thus: The wielder of the Keyblade has been known to save and protect all worlds in one legend and in the other, they have wreaked chaos and destruction on all worlds. Those that wield the Keyblade have the power to save or destroy…everything."

There are gasps of shock and Heathcliff says, "Only those of a strong will and heart uncontrolled by the darkness can wield the Keyblade though those that can control the darkness within themselves and more can harness the Keyblades because they are controlling the darkness and the darkness isn't controlling them." Heathcliff says, holding the Keyblade, "It is time." Soon after, the Keyblade in Heathcliff's hands glow along with the Queen's Gate with its 'keys' in which Strea screams as she is engulfed while Sailor Celestial yelps out as her Rune Eye appears in her left eye.

Kirito shouts out, "Sugu!" Usagi yelps out in pain and holds her right arm as her Mark of the Dragon appears on it.

Mamoru asks, stunned, "What's happening?"

Setsuna says, "He's tapping into the Crimson Dragon's power through the Sun Prince and Sailor Sun!" Everyone gasps and they look to see Dai's and Sailor Sun's right arms have their Marks of the Dragon on them.

 _ **Early October 2025, Future Divers**_

Within Future Divers, we are in the room with the virtualization chambers with Izzy, Joe, Cody, Mimi, Sora, and their Digimon along with the Tsukino family, including Sammy, who have just arrived in which Izzy is going through the data.

Izzy asks, stunned, "What's going on in there?"

Joe asks, "What's wrong, Izzy?"

Izzy says, "There is a massive energy and data surge going on in Sword Art World! Something big is happening." Just then Sammy yelps out in pain and holds his right arm.

Ikuko says, concerned, "Sammy!" When everyone looks at Sammy, he is holding his right arm which is showing his Dragon's Heart Mark of the Dragon.

Biyomon says, "His arm!"

Cody says, "That's his Mark of the Dragon!"

Sammy grunts out, "Kayaba…"

Kenji asks, "What?"

Sammy says, "It's Kayaba! He's doing something! I know it! I can feel it!"

Izzy turns back to the screen and he says, "Well, whatever he is doing, it is causing a massive power surge and it could overload a lot of stuff if it doesn't stuff, but that's the least of our problems!"

Joe asks, "How could it get any worse?"

Gomamon asks, solemnly, "Did you have to say that Joe?"

 _ **Early October 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Within a world, there is a place known as the Elemental Countries where people have a power over an energy known as chakra, we go to a nation of the Elemental Countries known as Fire Country and more specifically, a part of Fire Country known as the Leaf Village…Well, WAS the Leaf Village. The place is now a massive crater with a mountain showing five faces engraved in the mountain side, four male with the latest one being a female, in which there is also a massive orb of earth in the sky over the crater and down within the crater, there is a man with spiky orange hair, grey-violet ringed eyes, multiple piercings in his head and face, and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on the cloak though the cloak is torn to show part of his body showing more piercing in his body.

The man says, in a stoic voice, "The capture of the Nine-Tails is now complete." Just then storm clouds start to form all around, lightning and thunder are heard, and the clouds start to swirl around in one place in the sky. The man says, stoically, "This is…not natural." Soon after, a massive storm of winds hits the whole area and the orb in the sky starts to glow with a deep crimson red glow in which it starts to crack apart. The man says, stoically, "The Nine-Tails? No, it isn't the Nine-Tails. It is something else…Something…Something more powerful…" The massive orb of earth in the sky then shatters into nothingness and reveals none other than the Crimson Dragon in which it gives a mighty roar. The man screams out, shocked, "A dragon?!"

Within a hidden cavern nearby, there is a red haired man with the same eyes as the orange haired male inside of some kind of spider-like device with black metal poles in his back and he looks suffering from major malnutrition since he is just skin in bones. With him is a lovely woman with short blue hair with a paper flower in her hair, amber eyes with blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, wearing a similar black cloak as the orange haired male, and white high-heeled open-toed sandals on her feet.

The blue haired woman asks, stunned, "What…What is that dragon Nagato?"

The red haired male responds, "I'm not sure, Konan. It isn't using chakra, but it has great power…incredible power…possible divine power…"

The blue haired woman asks, "Divine, Nagato?"

The red haired male, Nagato, responds, "I am…not sure what I'm seeing or sensing, but I know that it is power beyond the Nine-Tails itself."

The blue haired woman, Konan, replies, stunned, "Beyond the Nine-Tails?" Just then massive winds rip up the cavern that they were hiding in nearby and Konan yells out, "What's going on?"

Nagato yells out, "It is the dragon! It's power…Incredible…and it has bonded with the Nine-Tails Jinchuirki!"

Konan asks, stunned, "What?"

Nagato responds, "I am not sure, but I can feel it! This dragon has chosen the Nine-Tails Jinchuirki for some purpose!" Soon after, the two of them scream as they are sweat up by the massive winds and within the Crimson Dragon, we find a human form within it, a spiky blond haired male with three whisker marks coming out each of his cheeks and wearing orange and black outfit with black open-toed sandals. We go inside of his 'mindscape', which seems to be like a sewer, where he is facing none other than Red Dragon Archfiend and another dragon that looks like Stardust Dragon, but it has 'markings' that look like they are part of the full 'Crimson Dragon mark'. Nearby, there is what looks like the bars of a massive cage with a massive orange-red fox with fiendish red eyes looking at the scene with anger.

The blond haired young teen, looking about 16-17 years of age, asks, "Who are you? What are you?"

The two dragons only lightly roar in reply and the massive fox in the cage yells out, _**"How dare you interfere with me?! Who do you think that you are?!"**_

The blond haired young teen looks at the doctors and he says, "I've been…chosen? I don't get it."

Just then a female voice calls out, **"So much to do…so little time…"**

The blond haired teen asks, "Who said that?"

The female voice responds, **"Power slumbers within you…power that's your own…Now, will you walk through the door?"**

The blond haired teen asks, "Door? What door?" When the blond haired teen looks at the dragons, he gets information and he says, "Wait! Worlds need me? But I can't abandon my friends and precious people!" The blond haired teen then looks at the dragons and he says, "I feel it…Something bad is happening in another place…some place far away…and if I do anything…my world…my friends…everyone will be in danger…" The blond haired teen then says, "I don't know…if I can't defeat that monster, Pain…What can I…" Just then various images from the teen's life flash into his mind and he says, "What am I saying? Yeah…Yeah, you're right! I have done so much for so many people! Tazuna…Tsunami…Inari…Koyuki…Toki…Haruna…Sasame…Shion...and so many others! I really don't understand what's going on and I don't want to leave the others, but I know that if I'm gone, the Akatsuki will forced to back off from the others and if someone needs my help, who am I to say no? Believe it!"

The massive fox yells out, angrily, _**"Don't you dare?!"**_

The blond haired teen responds, annoyed, "Shut it, fox!" The blond haired male tells the two dragons, "All right, let's rock!" Both Red Dragon Archfiend and the dragon similar to Stardust Dragon give off a mighty glow as a familiar 'mark' appears on the blond haired teen's lower right arm. Back outside of his mind, the Crimson Dragon is in the center of a massive storm as he is engulfed in crimson light that engulfs Konan, Nagato, and everyone in the area including two females, one with short pink hair and jade green eyes, and another with deep blue hair with pupiless violet-white eyes.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Ruby Palace**_

Within Sword Art World, we return to the Ruby Palace, the final floor of Sword Art Online, Floor 100, which now has become a part of Sword Art World where we go inside as the situation unfolding with the Queen's Gate in which Strea, trapped in a bubble-like force-field below the gate, is screaming out in pain as she glows a sinister 'dark color'. Sailor Celestial, her Rune Eye activated against her will, Sailor Sun, and Dai are trapped within some kind of 'mystical trap' in which Sailor Sun, Dai, and Usagi, who is with the others, have their Marks of the Dragon activated.

Dai yells out, "Strea!"

Yui tells Kirito and Asuna, "Mommy! Daddy! He is hurting her! He is hurting Strea!"

Kirito yells out, "Stop this now, Kayaba! This is pure madness!"

Heathcliff tells Kirito, "Madness is based on one's own point of view, Kirito. Of that I can't completely agree with you on, but if you said immoral, I would have to agree with you."

Haruka says, annoyed, "Wiseass."

Asuna asks, worriedly, "What's he doing to her?"

Hino yelps out in pain and she says, "He is channeling all of the emotions and memories of the SAO players especially those that died! It…It's horrible!" Tears start to stream from Hino's virtual eyes and she can't contain them at all. On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial, Dai, and Sailor Sun are seeing the images of what happened in Sword Art Online including what happened to their family/friends.

Sailor Sun thinks in her mind, _"This is horrible!"_

Dai thinks in his mind, _"They suffered and died in what could be another world without even having the chance to say goodbye to the people that they loved and cared about! Innocent people twisted by this madman!"_

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"And now, even in death, they are still being tortured by this fiend! I won't let this go on! I can't!"_

Sailor Sun, Sailor Celestial, and Dai think in unison, _"I will stop him!"_ Just then a glow appears by each of their right hands in which they look to see that Sailor Celestial has gained a Star Seeker Keyblade, Sailor Sun has gained a Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, and Dai has gained an Oathkeeper Keyblade. Not taking the time to think, all three of them take the Keyblades and aim it for the Queen's Gate while everyone else, minus Heathcliff, who had his back turned to all of them, give looks of shock.

Dai yells out, "Hey, jerk!" When Heathcliff looks back, his eyes widen in shock as he sees the Keyblades and Dai says, with a sneer, "Access denied." Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Dai fire beams of light into the Queen's Gate itself.

Heathcliff yells out, in a rare shocked tone, "No!" But it is too late as they hear a click and then the Queen's Gate closes up with a massive shockwave that eliminates the bubble containing Strea, causing her to collapse to the ground unconscious, while the energy fields containing our heroes and heroines are shattered, but it knocks everyone including Heathcliff into the ground. Shortly thereafter, the Queen's Gate collapses to the virtual ground with a 'thud' while the Marks of the Dragon on the arms of Usagi, Dai, and Sailor Sun along with Sailor Celestial's Rune Eye fade away.

Our heroes and heroines get to their feet and Taichi asks, "Is everyone okay?"

Yamato says, "I think so."

Miyako says, with a groan, "Tell that to my throbbing head."

Sailor Sun says, seeing Strea collapsed, "Strea!" Immediately, Sailor Sun runs over to Strea with Dai following behind in which Sailor Celestial, Haruka, Raye, Kirito, and Usagi notice that Heathcliff is now missing, but the others follow Dai and Sailor Sun to Strea with Sailor Celestial helping her up.

Silica asks, "Is she okay?"

Kirito asks Yui, "Yui?"

Yui says, weakly, "She is really weak. Her programming suffered significant damage from what happened to her."

Strea gives a weak smile and she says, "Leafa-chan, thank you…"

Sailor Celestial says, "Easy, Strea. We'll help you."

Strea says, with a smile, "You already did. You, Dai, and Akari-chan made me feel as if I was a real human. I had forgotten who or what I was, but as we gone on, my memory came back and I knew what I was programmed to do, however, I was so afraid…afraid of you disappearing. I didn't want you to disappear."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "I'm still here thanks to you."

Strea says, with a smile, "I'm glad. I wish that I could have gotten to known Kirito and the others, but I need you to take cares of these." Strea creates three heart shaped jewels and she says, "These are the codes to the black box and to those poor people that died in SAO whose spirits are trapped in it. Please make sure that they don't disappear forever."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "We won't, Strea." Soon after, the three heart shaped jewels goes into Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Dai in which Strea starts to glow as she starts to fade.

Sailor Celestial says, fearfully, "No, Strea! You can't go!"

Sailor Sun says, fearfully, "Strea, no!"

Yui says, "No, Strea-san! You can't leave! You are my sister!" Yui then glows as she then starts to absorb Strea's data and form much to the shock of the others and before Strea can 'fade away', Yui 'absorbs' her into herself.

Asuna asks, "Yui-chan?"

Yui says, with a smile, "Strea is safe. She is inside of me and we can restore her."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "Thank goodness."

Miyako asks, "Does this mean that we are done?"

Cardinal says, "No, you aren't."

Sailor Celestial says, "I know." Sailor Celestial turn her attention in another direction and when everyone focuses their attention, they find Heathcliff standing in front of them. However, unlike most times, Heathcliff is display a real rare emotion: Irritation and anger. While his expression is neutral, Kirito, Usagi, and Sailor Celestial can tell that there is irritation and anger in his eyes. Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Looks like someone is cranky. I guess someone is sore that we ruined their plans."

Heathcliff responds, with a sigh, "That's my fault. I underestimated you. I needed you to be stronger in order for your Rune Eye to see into the realm of the heart of all worlds and beyond, but I guess that I had underestimated your power. When I had trapped that young lady that you had made friends with, I didn't expect her demise to increase your power so much."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, "What? What did you just say?"

Heathcliff asks, "Did you think that Sugou was the one that trapped that young lady in here? I believe her name, here, was Maron?"

There are gasps and Cardinal asks, stunned, "But I thought…?"

Sailor Celestial says, look of anger gaining in her eyes, "You son of a bitch. That what that was. More 'inspiration' for me? She wasn't just some character in a game. She was a human being and she had a brother that survived your wretched death game! And now…And now, she can never tell her brother what she experienced her and reconnect with him!" A powerful aura surrounds Sailor Celestial and she says, with a dangerous angered tone of voice, "Maron…She is the last person whose blood you have on your hands, flesh or digital. I'm ending this…RIGHT NOW!"

Heathcliff responds, "As you wish, but allow me to give you more 'incentive'." Heathcliff activates his menu and creates dozens of screens showing various areas of Sword Art World leaving the others confused at what's going on.

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World**_

All over Sword Art World, players are looking up as holographic screens with the words 'System Announcement' appear in the sky and they are confused in which they are more so when Heathcliff's face appears.

Heathcliff says, "Attention players of Sword Art World! I am Heathcliff! I'm sure that you know don't realize who I am because this is the name that I had taken inside of a certain game. However, to make things simple, my true name is…Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online, the infamous 'death game'!" There are gasps from all of the players all over Sword Art World and Heathcliff says, "You must be thinking right now: It can't be! He's dead. He committed suicide instead of facing justice. Well, actually, it is yes and no. It is true that I fried my own brain with a modified NervGear, but what they, in the government, didn't tell you is that my NervGear was doing a high-destiny scan of my mind and downloading it into cyber-space itself. Basically, I turned my brain into data and I've been here, in cyber-space, this whole time. And now, I am in control of Sword Art World, a game based on my Sword Art Online!"

The players are flabbergasted and one of them says, "No way!"

A female player asks, "Is this some kind of prank?"

Heathcliff says, "You must be thinking that this is some kind of joke or prank. Maybe it is some kind of event. I can assure you that this is no prank or in-game event. If you don't believe me, you should check your logout buttons. Right now, they shouldn't be working." The players check their logout buttons, but when they push them, all they get is error signs in which prompts saying that the logout feature has been 'disable' appeared.

One player screams out, "My logout button! It's not working!"

Another player yells out, "Mine neither!" Soon enough, the players of Sword Art World are in a panic as they find their logout buttons aren't working and letting them leave the game."

Heathcliff then says, "I believe I have made my point." When the players of Sword Art World look up, Heathcliff says, "Now, I can tell you that the 'strange events', which you have heard, haven't been my doing. I believe you have heard of Sugou Nobuyuki and the 'ALO Incident'. Well, due to the government's mistakes, Sugou and his associates have infiltrated Future Divers and they have been using this world and its players, you, in their mind control experiments and you should realize that since plenty of players have been speaking of 'memory recall problems' in which they can't seem to recall certain memories, correct?" The players gasp in shock and Heathcliff says, "Now, you must be wondering why I'm telling you this and why I'm here. Is Kayaba here to turn Sword Art World into 'another Sword Art Online'? Well, the Amusphere can't kill you as you know, but I don't think that government has mentioned about a process of downloading your minds into cyber-space where you could be trapped forever. The people that create and program Amuspheres have been given that information, so, there is no defense against it. I might plan to 'separate' your minds from your bodies and trap you in here and turn this into a second 'Sword Art Online' as you may fear."

There are screams of shock and horror and another male player says, nervously, "No…No way!"

Heathcliff says, "However, it depends. You see, a few brave souls, those that survived Sword Art Online, are actually here with me and in fact, three of the players are the ones that beat me in SAO itself. If they and their allies defeat me, the logout feature will be restored and the game will run like nothing happened. If they lose…Well, I leave that to your imagination. Players of Sword Art World, I give to you…The final battle of Sword Art ONLINE!"

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World, Ruby Palace**_

Back within the Ruby Palace, plenty of the others are stunned while Kirito and Sailor Celestial are seething in anger and Asuna yells out, angrily, "They defeat your plans and play this dirty trick? How can you go so low?"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You misunderstand Asuna. This isn't some form of revenge. This is 'inspiration'. I want Selene to fight me with her full power. I don't want her holding back. Since she has stopped my plans, saved Strea, and Cardinal will return her, Sailor Sun's, the Solaris Prince's, and Philia-san's ability to return to their bodies, while it isn't in her nature, you may 'convince' her that she can 'step back' without any consequences. Now, there is a consequence."

Dai yells out, angrily, "You fucking scum piece of trash!"

Kirito shouts out, angrily, "Do you really want to battle Sugu so badly?! Haven't you done enough to them and Usagi already?!"

Sailor Celestial tells Kirito, "Don't bother, big brother." Sailor Celestial brings out her Keyblade and she says, "There is only one way that this can end. Only one way Sword Art Online can truly be finished." Sailor Celestial then creates an Oblivion Keyblade and she says, crossing her two Keyblades together, "And I intend to win!"

Setsuna thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Two?!"_

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "I knew that you would and now, meet the final boss of Sword Art Online!" Heathcliff then glows as he transforms into what looks like his GM avatar that he used on the first day of Sword Art Online.

Lisbeth asks, stunned, "But that's...?"

Heathcliff, in his GM avatar forms, responds, in a deep powerful voice, **"That's correct. This is the final boss avatar that I intended to use for the final battle in here in the Ruby Palace and now, let us begin."** Heathcliff unleashes a beam of energy that heads straight for Sailor Celestial, but she manages to cut it half with one of her Keyblades with one swipe.

Taichi says, amazed, "Whoa."

Sailor Celestial says, "No, this is where it ends!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Sailor Celestial charges in for attack, Heathcliff floats back, and he says, a huge form of his Keyblade appearing in his massive hand, **"We shall see, daughter!"** Heathcliff massive Keyblade clashes with Sailor Celestial's Keyblade and after a struggle for amount a minute, Sailor Celestial throws him back and the two of them clash their Keyblades together in an incredible fight with each clash causing the whole of the Ruby Palace to shake and quake with every single clash.

Agumon says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Gatomon says, "They are making this place shake and a good chuck of this 'digital world' too possibly!" Sailor Celestial moves with incredible new speed and agility and easily avoiding the attacks of Heathcliff, in which they are really powerful in his GM form. He unleashes dozens of black spheres in which Sailor Celestial cuts through relentlessly with Heathcliff trying slash Sailor Celestial in the side with his massive Keyblade, but she manages to block with one Keyblade and unexpectedly, she throws the other one, which is glowing, right into the chest of his virtual avatar causing him to surprising explode and cover him in a lot of smoke.

Patamon says, "He got him!"

Takashi says, "I can't be sure, Patamon." Just then a shockwave comes out of the smoke and Sailor Celestial barely blocks it with her Keyblades causing her to yelp as she is throw back, her helmet thrown off, and her guard open in which she looks to see Heathcliff, back in his 'human avatar', bringing his Keyblade right towards her chest and preparing to impale her.

Heathcliff says, plainly, "Game over." But before he could, Kirito appears in-between them and forcing Heathcliff to dodge a sword swipe.

Kirito says, "This isn't over, Kayaba. Not yet. You shouldn't have forgotten about me."

Sailor Celestial says, "Big brother, you can't!"

Heathcliff tells Kirito, with a smile, "Kirito-kun, you should take her advice. You can't win."

Kirito responds, "If this was SAO, you might be right, but…This isn't SAO!" Kirito attacks Heathcliff and he easily manages to block Kirito's attacks.

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!" Heathcliff tries cut Kirito down with his Keyblade, but Kirito manages to use his two swords to block the attack.

Heathcliff tells Kirito, with a sly smile, "You may be a swordsman, Kirito-kun, but you are no warrior."

Kirito says, "You're right…I am most likely not a warrior." Kirito says, with an intense glare in her eyes, "But unlike you, I have something to fight for! Something meaningful to protect and save! And that's what helps me…EXCEED YOU!" Kirito's swords glow and he manages to flinging Heathcliff's Keyblade right out of his hands, much to his shock, in which he grunts out in pain as Kirito unleashes a powerful assault of sword slashes and attacks in which Heathcliff tries to block, but Kirito is too fast for Heathcliff as he strikes a powerful assault against him sending him skidding back greatly.

Asuna says, stunned, "Kirito-kun…"

Silica says, amazed, "Kirito…"

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Just like him. Give him a reason and he turn into a 'super swordsman'."

Kirito tells Heathcliff, "You're right. This is the true final battle of Sword Art Online: The Black Swordsman and the Betrayed Princesses versus the Fiend King of Aincrad. But we are writing the 'final chapter', Kayaba, not you." Kirito asks, "Isn't that right, Usagi?" Usagi, seemly out of nowhere, appears by Kirito and the others, minus Sailor Celestial, look back and forth and then Usagi glows in which she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

Philia asks, stunned, "Usagi-san?"

Hino says, slapping herself in the forehead, "Oh, geez!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon takes off her helmet, revealing her face and showing her stern and strong expression, and she says, dropping her helmet, "I, once, loved you like a second father and thought that you couldn't do anything wrong. I thought that together that we would be bringing a brand new world with Sword Art Online and then…you turned that dream into a living netherworld that I went through two long years. I fought with all my heart and soul and saw so much death. You are such a fool. You had everything and you threw it away for your obsession. However, I don't hate you. You were just like you are on SAO. You were just a 'cog' in a 'wheel' and let the past dominate you. But…I will never forgive for what you have done and I will never consider any part of my family now or ever. To me, you are now and forever, Akihiko Kayaba, the Demon King of Aincrad, and I plan to bury you forever." In Heathcliff's eyes, you can see a bit of pain in his eyes, but they fade away as Sailor Moon draws her swords.

Mamoru says, with a sigh, "Serena…" Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito look at each other and quick as a blur, they attack Heathcliff in which he tries to counter with his shield and sword combo and the keyword is: TRIED. However, Heathcliff is a complete disadvantage as Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial are beating him despite Heathcliff is fighting them one at time before switching with one another. But then at one point, Kirito, his Dark Repulser glowing, rams it into Heathcliff's shield, but unlike his last fight with Heathcliff in SAO, Kirito as his sword goes through Heathcliff's shield and shatters it into digital pixels much to his disbelief. Soon after, Sailor Moon shatters his sword and when Heathcliff brings out his Keyblade, Sailor Moon knocks it away with one kick and she goes back to Sailor Celestial, who is glowing with a powerful light along with Kirito, causing her to glow as well.

Kirito yells out, strongly, "End this Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You got it!" Sailor Celestial's Keyblades then combine into a 'sword of light energy' and she screams out, "Game over, Kayaba!" With a mighty yell, she brings it down right on Heathcliff and he smiles as the attack slams into him causing a massive explosion of light that everyone yelps out as it engulfs them.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

 _ **Early October 2025, Sword Art World**_

All over Sword Art World, there is a computerized female voice saying: 'On October 14, 2025, the main quest of Sword Art World has been cleared' and the voice repeated the message in which the player's menus then pop up going to the logout button in which the error signs vanish with the voice telling that all of the players will be logging out for some kind of reason, but it isn't heard over the players yells and cheers as they realize that they were going to be just fine and they were saved from becoming victims of a 'second Sword Art Online'.

 _ **October 14, 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within Rainbow Gardens, we are in a castle at the top 'level' of Rainbow Gardens where our heroes and heroines find themselves and they are confused at what's going on.

Miyako asks, "Where are we?"

Sailor Sun says, "We're back in Rainbow Gardens!"

Taichi asks, surprised, "We are?"

Philia asks, "Rainbow Gardens?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "It is a bit of a story, Philia-san."

Yamato asks, "What are we doing here?"

Kirito says, motioning to in front of him, "He can tell us." Everyone then looks to see Heathcliff, still standing, right in front of him.

Minako yells out, "Hey, didn't you just beat that guy?"

Heathcliff says, "In the game, yes. But while I had taken down the logout features for the other players, I also restored the rest of the game back to the rest of its functions including the non-deletion of the avatars."

Sailor Celestial says, "Give it up, Kayaba. You're beaten."

Heathcliff responds, "Not between you and me. And I think that you should fight me for a rematch." Heathcliff then displays a certain heart jewel in his right hand.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Hey!"

Heathcliff says, "Your part of the codes for the black box of SAO, my dear."

Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "You dirty!"

Heathcliff then transforms his Liberator shield and sword into the duel disk that he dueled Kirito with and he says, "However, I think that another type of duel will do nicely."

Sailor Celestial says, "Huh? But I don't have my deck and duel disk." Just then an exact duplicate of Akiza's duel disk appears on her armored left wrist with a dueling deck inside and Sailor Celestial says, taking out the deck, "Hey, this is my deck!"

Heathcliff says, "The power of your deck just doesn't just lie in your cards."

Dai says, without his armor and showing that he has a Neo Domino City style duel disk attached to his left wrist, "Then maybe you should count me in too! He sent Kari-chan and I on a merry-go-round and he is responsible for Maron's demise too! It's time that we put this madness to its final rest!"

Dai inserts a dueling deck inside of his duel disk and Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "As you wish. This shall be a two-on-one match and I will have eight thousand life-points with each of you having four thousand. All of us shall take a turn and I will start, but none of us can attack until we each took a turn. You can use each other's cards on the field, but you can't use anything from each other's hands unless due to a card effect. Plus, you can't discuss tactics or strategy."

Sailor Celestial says, activating her duel disk, "Fine!"

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Wait!"

Kirito says, "Too late." Dai and Heathcliff activate their duel disks, their dueling decks are shuffled in their disks, and while Heathcliff's life-point counter displays 8000 life-points, Dai's and Sailor Celestial's counters display 4000 points for each of them. Heathcliff, Dai, and Sailor Celestial then draw five cards from each of their deck and they glare down each other.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial, Dai, and Heathcliff say in unison as their duel to determine the future of many 'lost souls' is about to begin.

 **End of Chapter 20**

(Sword Art Online closing theme 'Yume Sekai' starts)

As the scene floats down in front of us, we see the Moon Palace in front of a massive lake where instead of the palace, Aincrad is being reflected by the pool of water instead of the Moon Palace. As Aincrad is being shown, we see Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna, in their SAO forms with their ALO forms behind them, floating down and as we float down, we see Suguha Kirigaya surrounded by her ALO avatar of Leaf and as Eternal Sailor Celestial with the form of someone that looks like Princess Serenity, but with Sailor Celestial's sigils on her forehead. And finally, we float down to see Davis Motomiya, in his Kirito's style outfit, and Kari Kamiya, in her version of Asuna's KOB outfit, together surrounded by the three Egyptian God Cards, the Sacred Beasts, Signer Dragons, and many more 'out of the ordinary' Duel Monsters including the Aesir.

The final scene appears where it shows Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

 **Preview (Leafa's voice)**

" **Next time in the conclusion: Swinging into a Phantom Future."**

Well, there is just one more chapter to go everyone! Now, you must be thinking about that scene from that 'other world' and yes, it is like what happened in the original **Sailor Moon Online** story that started this one, it is a cameo of a crossover that will happen in the sequel of this story. Yes, there will be a sequel, folks. However, you are going to have to read and find out what's going to happen everyone. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	21. Epilogue-Swinging into a Phantom Future

We've finally reached it! This is the last chapter of this story! We are going to determine the fate of Kayaba/Heathcliff though you might already have a good idea on what is going to happen, folks. We are also going to find out what happened to the 'minds' of the SAO players that died that are stored with the 'super computer' that was hidden in the SAO servers and then some, everyone! I hope that this makes it an enjoyable holiday gift, everyone! So for the last time, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them.

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Naruto, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō, and Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, possible gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **October 14, 2025 (Earth time), another realm**_

Within a mysterious tower, we find an elderly sorcerer with a blue pointed sorcerer hat and blue sorcerer robes with a long grey beard, but while he is elderly sage sorcerer, you can tell from his stoic expression that despite him being advanced in years, he is far from weak as his very expression shows power and authority as well as wisdom. Right now, this powerful elderly sorcerer is looking at a book with contain images of four creatures that look like dragons.

The elderly sorcerer then looks outside of his window and he says, "So, you have open the door, have you? However, now, you must deal with the consequences of your actions, but you are prepared for that. Personally, I believe that you are even more dangerous than Master Xehanort…Master Heathcliff."

 **Sailor Moon Online: Shadow of Aincrad**

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

As the opening 'scenes' being, we find Davis Motomiya, wearing an outfit similar to Kirito's outfit expect his jacket is flame designed and two swords, an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, strapped to the sides of his waist instead of his back, walking down a street and looking at the sky.

Next, we find Kari Kamiya, wearing a pink and red version of Asuna's Knights of the Blood Oath outfit with Crests of Light instead of crosses and strapped to her waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade, also walking down a street and looking back behind her.

Then we see Suguha Kirigaya and her 'alter ego', Sailor Celestial, with their backs to each other with 'thin wall of light' separating the two of them in which the scene spins around as the two of them look at each other where Suguha is at her home on her side of the 'wall' while Sailor Celestial is in the Moon Kingdom.

All three of them are reaching out into the skies and then the world around them transforms into center of the Town of Beginnings for Sword Art Online in which the ground crumbles around them as those that died on Sword Art Online and more try to drag them into an abyss.

The scene then changes where Davis is cutting through legions of 'monsters' from SAO and ALO as well as youma in which a legion of Duel Monsters appears with Davis having a dragon similar to Stardust Dragon and another monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack them with powerful strikes.

Then Davis is fighting against Heathcliff in which he transforms into the massive GM avatar that he used at the start of SAO in which Davis lands a series of blows before slamming him with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Soon after, Kari and Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, run at top speed behind Davis and the two of them leap into the air with Kari hitting the transformation Heathcliff with an attack that looks similar to **Linear** while Leafa does a forward flip and transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, also wielding an Elucidator and Dark Repulser, in which they glow with fire and wind power as Sailor Celestial prepares to attack.

Then the scene shows Kazuto as his Sword Art Online avatar of Kirito, Serena as her Sword Art Online avatar as Usagi, Keiko as her Sword Art Online avatar of Silica, and Rika as her Sword Art Online avatar of Lisbeth.

The scene then changes with Davis, Kari, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kirito looking over the worlds of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, the 'real world', the Digital World, and beyond.

Then there are displays of Darien/Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, the Odiaba Digidestined, and Kayaba/Heathcliff before it switches back to a scene where Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari are standing in front of the 'transformed Heathcliff' with his back to their backs and cleaved into multiple pieces before exploding into hundreds of data polygons.

The final scenes show Kirito and Asuna, in her Knights of the Blood Oath outfit, along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask being watched over by Sailor Celestial, Davis and Kari resting in front of a tree, and finally, Asuna's Lambent Light rapier, Usagi's Lunar Excelsior one-handed sword, Tuxedo Mask's cane, Leafa's ALO katana, and an Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords are all together in a pile with Neo Domino City Duel Disks and Davis' and Kari's D-3 digivices 'attached' to them.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ending)

 **Epilogue:** **Swinging into a Phantom Future**

 _ **October 14, 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within the living virtual world of Rainbow Gardens, Heathcliff is preparing to duel against Sailor Celestial and Dai in a two-on-one Duel Monsters match in order to retrieve the final set of codes to the 'black box' of the SAO servers containing the digitized minds of all of those that died in SAO.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Dai: 4000

Heathcliff: 8000

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn."

Dai says, with a sneer, "You'll need a head start, jerk."

Sailor Celestial then feels 'pulse' and she thinks, glancing at her deck, _"What was that?"_

Heathcliff says, sending card from his hand to the graveyard slot while putting another card on his duel disk, "First, I send one monster from my hand to the grave in order to play Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode." Just then Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Silent Doom! I use it to revive the monster that I sent to the graveyard: My Ancient Tool." Soon after, Ancient Tool (1700/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Heathcliff says, "Now, normally, in order to bring out a Synchro Monster, I have to tune a Tuner and non-Tuner together, but not this one."

Dai asks, "What do you mean?"

Just then Sailor Celestial feels that 'pulse' again and she thinks, _"My deck. It is like that it is trying to tell me something."_

Heathcliff says, "This all-powerful Synchro Monster can only be summoned by release two level five or higher monsters, one Tuner and one non-Tuner, which I have." Just then both monsters on Heathcliff's field are engulfed in a powerful twister as a Synchro Monster card comes out of Heathcliff's Extra Deck in which he says, "And now, I play this: The ultimate deity: Ultimaya Tzolk'in!"

Setsuna shouts out, stunned, "No, it can't be!" The others look at Setsuna as the two monsters turn into a column of light and out of that light, Ultimaya Tzolk'in (0/0), a darker version of the Crimson Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yamato asks, "What the heck is that?"

Hino says, "Between you and me…Big trouble."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "Do you know what that is?"

Setsuna says, nervously, "I do, Firefly. Ultimaya Tzolk'in, the shadow of the Crimson Dragon."

Kirito asks, "Wait! The same Crimson Dragon that's supposed to be these guardian dragon of our world?"

Setsuna says, with a nod, "Correct, but every light has its shadow and Tzolk'in is the 'shadow' of the Crimson Dragon. It is a chaotic power that cause widespread destruction on the level of extinction level event."

There are multiple gasps and Taichi asks, stunned, "You are kidding me?"

Haruka says, "She doesn't kid about stuff like this."

As a dark powerful aura surrounds Heathcliff as insignia like those of the Dark Signers appear on his face, he says, "Do you really think closing the gate will be the end? There is more to way to skin a cat as the saying goes."

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "We'll see about that, jerk! Make your move!"

Heathcliff says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "As you wish. First, I place three cards face-down." Heathcliff says, as a Synchro Monster card comes out of his Extra Deck, "And since I play a card face-down, I can play one 'Power Tool' or one level seven or level eight Dragon Synchro Monster from my deck."

There are gasps and Dai says, shocked, "No way!"

Heathcliff says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "My Ascension Sky Dragon will change your mind." Soon after, Ascension Sky Dragon (?/3000) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Card of Sanctity and force both of us to draw until we have six card in our hands." Dai and Sailor Celestial draw one card while Heathcliff draws six more cards from his deck.

Sailor Celestial says, "Be careful. That's his dragon partner."

Sailor Moon says, "The vision…"

Mamoru says, "Yes, I remember."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Now, thanks to my dragon's ability, he gains eight hundred points for every card in my hand."

Takashi says, "That's not good."

Yamato says, "Especially with a full hand." Ascension Sky Dragon then goes from 800/3000 to 4800/3000 in an instant and Heathcliff says, "By the way, if you are thinking of taking on my ultimate creature, Tzolk'in can't be targeted for attacks or card effects as long as there is another Synchro Monster on my field."

Dai says, "Saw that coming."

Heathcliff says, "It is your move now."

Dai says, drawing a card, "Thanks a lot." Dai says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since I have no monsters on the field right now, I can special summon my Junk Forward!" Soon after, Junk Forward (900/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Dai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my One for One spell card! By discarding one monster from my hand, I can play one level one monster from my deck!" Dai discards Shield Warrior (800/1600) monster card, a card come out of Dai's deck, and he says, putting the card on his duel disk, "So, I say goodbye to Shield Warrior and hello Tuningware!" Tuningware (100/300) then appears on the field in attack mode and Dai says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Then I play my Junk Synchron as well!" Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode and Dai says, "And now, I tune my Junk Synchron with my Junk Forward and Tuningware, who is now a level two monster due to his nifty ability!" Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Junk Forward and Tuningware, making them become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field. Dai puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he chants out, " _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ Okay, Stardust Dragon, time to really rev it up!" Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode!

Yamato says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Silica says, "Amazing."

Dai says, drawing a card, "Since Tuningware was used for a Synchro, I get an extra card." Dai says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a pair of face-downs."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "Leading to my turn!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Seed Cannon continuous spell card!" Soon after, a large grouping of flowers with thorn filled stems and cannon-like heads appears in the spell/trap zones of Sailor Celestial's field in which Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I play my Seed of Deception spell card and I can summon one level two or below Plant monster from my hand! And I choose my Evil Thorn!" Sailor Celestial puts one card on her duel disk and Evil Thorn (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Celestial says, "And she is a pain in the neck when she uses her ability to blast three hundred life-points from you!" Evil Thorn explodes in which Heathcliff yelps as the thorns rip into him while he loses 300 life-points with two cards coming out of Sailor Celestial's deck in which she says, putting the cards on her duel disk, "By the way, two more thorns come out, but don't worry, they don't have their abilities." Two more Evil Thorns (100/300 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "However, my Twilight Rose Knight is different!" Just then Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "And now, I can put another level four or below Plant on the field and my Wall of Ivy will do nicely!" Wall of Ivy (300/1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Minako says, excitedly, "You go girl!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Wall of Ivy and Evil Thorns!" Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Wall of Ivy and both Evil Thorns and Sailor Celestial says, as she gets out a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ As a column of light appears on the field, Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Remember this old friend, jerk? Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the light, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, she forces one monster to return to your hand and I think that your dragon will do nicely!"

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I think not. I activate my Effect Downer trap card!" One of Heathcliff's face-down cards is revealed to be a continuous trap card and he says, "By lowering my life-points by one grand, this card equips to one monster and negates their special abilities. I think that you get the idea on which monster I use." Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roars as its abilities are negated and Heathcliff's life-points drop by 1000 points.

Makoto says, annoyed, "That sucks!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Then I play the effect of my Seed Cannon! Every time that a Plant monster is played, this card gains a seed counter and I play Plant monsters three times. I release this card and now, you suffer five hundred life-points for each counter and that's fifteen hundred." The Seed Cannon unleashes a barrage at Heathcliff and he grunts as he loses 1500 life-points. Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card into the spell/trap slots, "And I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Dai: 4000

Heathcliff: 5200

Dai says, excitedly, "Nice one!"

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "Don't get too excited, my young prince." Heathcliff says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I place a card face-down."

Miyako says, "That's not good."

Takashi says, "Here comes another dragon."

Heathcliff says, with a sly smirk, "And it is going to be a surprise guest after all. The dragon that I choose…" Heathcliff points to Sailor Moon and he says, "Serenity's Ancient Pixie Dragon."

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "What?" She then yelps out in pain as she puts her hands over her heart and groans as a dark energy goes from her body into Heathcliff's Extra Deck.

Asuna says, shocked, "Usagi-chan!"

Many of the other Sailor Scouts say in unison, "Sailor Moon!" Soon after, Heathcliff takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, puts it on his duel disk, and Ancient Pixie Dragon (2100/3000), but with a Tzolk'in's eyes on its wings, appears on Heathcliff's field in attack mode.

Silica says, shocked, "Usagi's dragon!"

Lisbeth asks, shocked, "But how?"

Heathcliff says, "All cards bow to the power of Tzolk'in since they were born from him including the Duel Dragons most of all!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You coward!"

Heathcliff says, putting a card into the Field Spell Slot of his duel disk, "Coward is such a strong word, my dear. Now, I play my Ancient Draconia field spell." Soon after, the field transforms into ancient ruins filled with dragon's nests and Heathcliff says, "As long as we have Synchro Dragon monsters on the field, during my turn, all players with them can draw two cards." Heathcliff, Dai, and Sailor Celestial draw two cards from their decks, Heathcliff puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "And then I play Infinite Cards continuous spell card. As long as this spell remains on the field, I can go beyond the six card limit." Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "By the way, since I also played a Field Spell, Pixie Dragon grants me an extra card and Sky Dragon more strength." The others sneer as Sky Dragon goes from 4800/3000 to 5600/3000.

Sam says, "That means his Sky Dragon can gain even more power."

Heathcliff says, "Speaking of whom, Sky Dragon, it is time to end your rivalry with Black Rose once and for all! Go, Ultimate Ascending Wave!" Sky Dragon unleashes a powerful attack against Black Rose Moonlight Dragon.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Wrong, jerk! I activate my Half Unbreak trap card!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Half Unbreak trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Not only is Black Rose unable to be destroyed by battle this turn, all battle damage is cut in half!" Black Rose is protected from the attack by a shield, but the attack slams into Sailor Celestial and she yelps out in pain as she loses 1600 life-points.

Kirito says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm okay."

Heathcliff says, "Not for long, my dear. I activate the effect of Pixie Dragon and since there is a field spell, I can destroy one card on the field. Go, Spirit Burial!" Pixie Dragon roars as it prepares to unleash a powerful light on Black Rose.

Dai yells out, "Wrong! I activate Stardust Dragon's ability! By releasing Stardust Dragon, your monster's ability is negated and it is destroyed." Dai looks at Sailor Moon and she nods her head in which Dai calls out, "Go, Victim's Sanctuary!"

Heathcliff responds, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Wrong, my friend. I activate my Divine Wrath trap card." Heathcliff's next face-down card is revealed to be the Divine Wrath counter-trap card and Heathcliff says, discarding one card from his hand, "By discarding one card from my hand, your monster's ability is negated and your monster is destroyed!" Stardust Dragon roars as it is hit with lightning from the sky and shatters into pieces while Sky Dragon goes from 5600/3000 to 4800/3000 since Heathcliff lost a card in his hand.

Dai shouts out, shocked, "Stardust!"

Taichi says, with a snarl, "He was ready for him." On the meanwhile, Black Rose roars as it is engulfed by Ancient Pixie Dragon's light and sent to the graveyard.

Sailor Celestial says, "Black Rose!"

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Sneak Effect Mine." Heathcliff's next face-down card is revealed to a trap card with a picture of monster unleashing light that's hiding mines in which Heathcliff says, "Since monsters were destroyed with effects this turn, the owners lose life-points equal to amount of defense points that they had." Dai and Sailor Celestial gasp in which explode hit all around and they yelp as Dai loses 2000 life-points while Sailor Celestial loses 1800 life-points.

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Hold on!"

Sailor Sun says, "Don't give up, Dai-kun!"

Dai responds, with a smirk, "Give up? I don't know the meaning of that phrase!"

Heathcliff responds, "If you don't improve your game, I might teach you that phrase."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 600

Dai: 2000

Heathcliff: 5200

Dai says, drawing a card, "We'll see about that! I draw!" Dai says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I place two cards face-down." Dai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And then I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Dai's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Dai says, "And now, I can revive a monster from the graveyard and you can guess who is coming back!" Soon after, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field attack mode.

Taichi says, with a grin, "Great job!"

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not so great with my Celebration of Creation trap card." Heathcliff's final face-down card is revealed to be the Celebration of Creation trap card and Heathcliff says, "Since a monster was summoned through a trap card, your turn automatically comes to an end."

Dai yells out, stunned, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "It is a legal move and now, it is Selene's turn."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm not afraid."

Heathcliff responds, "Let me remind you that I have three monsters on my field and on my turn, I will be able to play another face-down and that means another dragon." Heathcliff says, looking at Kirito, "I think that next I will use Kirito's Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

There are gasps and Makoto says, annoyed, "You dirty rat!"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "This is your last turn, my dear. Trust me, I have the cards in my hand to make it happen."

Sailor Celestial looks into Heathcliff's eyes and she thinks, _"He is perfectly confident! Damn it! Dai and I played right into hands all along! He had this planned out and we went into it like dogs on leash!"_ Sailor Celestial draws a card and she says, "It's my turn!" Sailor Celestial puts one card into the spell/trap slots and she says, "I activate my Double Spell! By discarding one spell card, I can use one spell card from your graveyard!" Sailor Celestial discards a card from her hand, a card comes out of Heathcliff's graveyard, and she says, putting it in her disk's spell/trap slots, "And I choose Card of Sanctity, but this time, Dai and I are the only ones drawing since you already have a full hand!" Dai and Sailor Celestial draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, her eyes widening, _"What are these cards? I never seen them before, but they are useless to me! I don't have a single spell or trap to turn this around! What…What am I going to do?"_

Heathcliff asks, "Is that all?" Sailor Celestial glares at Heathcliff and he tells her, "Is this the limit of your will or your strength? Are you about to get beaten in a 'mere game'?"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, as she remembers the memories of what happened in SAO and what happened to Maron come into her mind, "Shut up! I'm far from finished, Kayaba! I won't let you get away with what you have done in the name of your own madness and selfishness! I will end you and the legacy of Sword Art Online once and for all! And like my brother and Sailor Moon did… I will go beyond you!" Sailor Celestial then starts to glow along with her deck and the cards in her hand.

Minako asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

Lisbeth says, "She's glowing!"

Sailor Moon says, awe-struck, "Celestial…"

 _ **October 14, 2025, San Francisco, United States**_

Back in the 'real world' and within the United States, we are in San Francisco, California where we are inside of the apartment of Rinko Koujiro, the woman that had loved Kayaba despite what he had done, in which she looks over when she sees a glow. She is then shocked to see the glow coming from a suitcase.

Rinko asks, confused, "The cards?" Just then she yelps as the briefcase gives off a powerful glow and shoots a beam of light that heads straight for Japan and beyond.

 _ **October 14, 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Back in Rainbow Gardens, Sailor Celestial then sees cards in her hand change along with her duel disk. Her Neo Domino City duel disk into one where it has the top and body of a Neo Domino City Duel Disk, there is a display screen on top with a slot below the screen with pop up slot for the Extra Deck within the Duel Disk in which the monster slots has become a 'blade' made of energy with extra monster card like slot on each side of the 'blade' for a total of seven slots on the duel disk in which five of them are registered as monster card zones. Sailor Celestial then looks at the transformed cards in her hands and gains new information in which she reacts on instinct alone. Sailor Celestial then displays two monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), both of whom have card 'borders' having orange coloring in the top half like an effect monster while the bottom half is green like a spell card, in which she says, "I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the cards in the two zones that are on the edges of the 'blade' of her new duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Suguha with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer.

Dai asks, confused, "Pendulum what?"

Miyako asks, "What's going on?"

Hino says, "Somehow, Sailor Celestial has awakened a new power!" Immediately, an image of a strange heterochromic eyed dragon appears in the minds of Hino, Haruka, Setsuna, Kirito, and Sailor Moon while a crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light and starts to swing. Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven once per turn! It's time to swing Soul Pendulum! Draw the arc to victory!" Sailor Celestial puts the four remaining cards in her hand on her duel disk and she yells out, "Pendulum Summon! Swing into action, guys! Let's rock: Spore, Timesword Magician, Cactus Fighter, and finally, the mighty dragon of worlds…Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The pendulum creates a circle of light and four beams of light come out of it in which they become Spore (400/800), Timesword Magician (1400/0), a small warrior-like spellcaster monster, Cactus Fighter (1900/400), and finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), tall red dragon with a left red eye and green right eyes protrusions coming out of the back that have with two green orbs, one large and one small, on the right one and a red orb attached to the left one with dragon-like horns on its head, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Lisbeth says, stunned, "Oh, crap! She just summoned four monsters at once!"

Kirito says, "And I think that dragon is a level seven monster!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "But how?"

Heathcliff gives a look of surprise, but a small unseen smirk on his lips in which Sailor Celestial says, "I'm not done! I tune my Spore with Timesword and Cactus Fighter!" Spore becomes a single stars that surrounds Timesword and Cactus Fighter making them become transparent and a column of light to appear on the field as a new Synchro Monster card appears on Sailor Celestial's duel disk. Sailor Celestial says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ Time to end this…Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000), a white and black armored clad warrior-like spellcaster monster with red hair and wielding two swords that have strange 'Chrono' shaped handles, appears on the field in attack mode.

Dai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card: Synchro Tuning!" Dai's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a Synchro Monster with a Tuner monster in front of it. Dai says, "Since there has been a successful Synchro Summon, I can play one Tuner monster from my hand! And I choose Majestic Dragon!" Dai puts a card on his duel disk and Majestic Dragon (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Miyako asks, "What's that going to do?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Since my Paladin was Synchro Summoned using a Magician Pendulum monster as Synchro Material, I get one spell card back from the grave!" Just then a card comes from Sailor Celestial's graveyard slot and Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Battle!"

Dai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "This is what I have been waiting for! I activate my Graceful Revival!" Dai's next face-down card is revealed to be the Graceful Revival continuous trap card and Dai says, "And I use it to revive my Tuningware!" Soon after, Tuningware (100/300) returns to the field in attack mode and Dai says, pushing another button on his duel disk, "Next, I activate my Urgent Tuning!" Dai's final face-down is revealed to be the Urgent Tuning trap card and Dai says, "And now, I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" As the full 'Mark of the Crimson Dragon' appears on his back, he shouts out, "I tune my Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Tuningware!" Majestic Dragon then grows and engulfs Stardust Dragon and Tuningware causing them to become transparent before a column of light appears on the field in which Dai takes a Synchro Monster card that comes out of his Extra Deck. Dai then chants out, " _The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path where its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Dai puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Let's rev it up, Majestic Star Dragon!" Out of the light, Majestic Star Dragon (3800/3000) appears on the field in attack mode and Dai says, while drawing a card from Tuningware's effect, "And now, I can negate the effects of one of your monsters!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "My Ultimaya Tzolk'in can't be targeted by any effects."

Dai responds, with a smirk, "Who said that I was going after him?" Heathcliff gives a confused look and he then gasps in realization. Dai yells out, "I'm going after your Sky Dragon!" Ascension Sky Dragon roars as its power is negated causing it to go from 4800/3000 to 0/3000!

Taichi says, excitedly, "Awesome! Without its special powers, it's powerless!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Sky Dragon now with Spiral Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps into the sky and unleashes a powerful spiraling energy wave at Sky Dragon, hitting it in the chest, and Sailor Celestial says, "Due to Pendulum Dragon's ability, all battle damage to you gets doubled!" Heathcliff yelps out in pain as Sky Dragon explodes into nothingness while he gets hits by the effects of the explosion causing him to lose 5000 life-points. Sailor Celestial yells out, "Enlightenment Paladin, attack and free Ancient Pixie Dragon now! End this duel!" Enlightenment Paladin charges in and Heathcliff just gives a smile as Paladin slashes through Pixie Dragon, who fades away soon after, before Enlightening Paladin slashes through Heathcliff causing him to lose 400 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 600

Dai: 2000

Heathcliff: 0

With the end of the duel, Ultimaya Tzolk'in roars out as it vanishes while the heart shaped 'jewel' that Heathcliff took from Sailor Celestial floats from Heathcliff back to Sailor Celestial as Heathcliff collapses to the ground and starts to glow as he turns into data particles.

Minako asks, "What's happening to him?"

Hino says, "We're in Rainbow Gardens, Mina-chan."

Kirito says, "It is like SAO. He lost and his life is over."

Heathcliff says, weakly, "Correct, Kirito-kun…This is my final defeat."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snort, "Don't give me that, pal. I know that you must have made a duplicate of your digitized mind and have it hidden somewhere."

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, "How do you know that?"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Liz."

Heathcliff says, with a weak giggle, "You know me all too well. Yes, you are right. There WAS a duplicate of my digitized mind…a shadow of an echo as you can call it…but no more…you destroyed it when you stopped my plans…"

Kirito says, realizing, "When Sugu, Dai, and Akari sealed the Queen's Gate!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito-kun…Your detective skills are as sharp as ever…getting to the Life Equation was part of my goal…but that and my backup was destroyed…when Selene and the two warriors of the Sun…stopped me…as they did together so many centuries ago…I had underestimated them…and I had forgotten one thing…Those that dare repeat history are doomed to repeat…unless you take the correct steps to do so…I thought that I had…but I didn't expect them to gain the power of the Keyblade…it is why I compare life to an RPG…so wonderfully unpredictable…Well, it is my loss…Congratulations…SAO is finally and truly over…and so ends the Silver Millennium…once and for all…"

Sailor Celestial says, "The Silver Millennium has long since passed, but you couldn't let go of it."

Heathcliff says, weakly, "I do not disagree with you on that point. Both you and I used to be relics of the past, however, you have moved on into the future. You have…found your answer…"

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, I know who I am. Suguha Kirigaya…Leafa…Princess Selene…It doesn't matter anymore because they are all me. And now, I can leave you behind."

Heathcliff says, "Maybe…or maybe not…As long as you and your sister still live, the legacy of Sword Art Online forever lives on…within you…you are my one TRUE legacy…it is up to you that you want to call it a gift…a curse…or make it into something else. Your 'destiny'…are yours to make…and now, farewell…" Soon after, Heathcliff shatters into pieces to signify what seems to be the final end of Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, the creator and 'ruler' of Sword Art Online, the infamous 'death game' which has changed their world in so many ways.

For a moment, there is nothing and Miyako asks, "Is it over?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yes, it is. It is finally truly over."

Mamoru asks Sailor Moon, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yes, I do." With a few tears coming from her virtual eyes, Sailor Celestial and Dai return to the others in which Sailor Sun hugs Dai.

Sam tells Dai, "Way to go."

Dai says, with a grin, "No big!"

Sailor Celestial says, holding the 'jewel', "This is what will allow us to get to the 'spirits' of those that died in SAO."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes. They contained the codes that will allow you to access along with the codes that Strea gave to Dai and Akari."

Asuna asks, "But what can we do with them?"

Kirito says, "That's a good question Asuna."

Cardinal says, "It is up to you." Cardinal tells Sailor Celestial, Dai, and Sailor Sun, "Forgive me for what I have done to you."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Hey, it's no problem. You kept us from being used as virtual lab rats for that freak, Sugou."

Kirito says, "Strea told you everything."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Yui says, with a smile, "She is safe with me. Once we get back home to daddy's home, I'm sure that daddy and I can restore her and she can join us in ALO."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "That's good to know."

Cardinal says, "And now, let me allow you to return home." Cardinal then raises her hand and Sailor Celestial's, Dai's, Sailor Sun's, and Philia's forms glow in which their menus appear causing them to go their logout menus in which a prompt to ask them if they want to logout appears.

Philia says, excitedly, "I can logout!"

Sailor Sun says, "Same here!"

Kirito tells Sailor Celestial, "You had better get home before mom gets any gray hairs."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, I must have worried her and dad nearly to death."

Kirito tells Sailor Celestial, with a smirk, "You are going to find out."

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Oh, great."

Junpier tells Dai, "See you later, squirt. And if you do this again, I'm going to pound you into the ground."

Dai says, with a smirk, "Whatever."

Takashi asks, "But what about our Digimon?"

Just then Gennai appears in a stream of light and he says, "I can help with that."

Taichi says, amazed, "Gennai!"

Gennai then creates a gateway and he says, "This will allow the Digimon to come to the Digital World and my place where you can come and pick them up later."

Veemon says, "See you later, Davis."

Dai says, with a grin, "Can't wait, buddy."

Sailor Sun hugs Gatomon and she says, "It is good to see you again after so long, Gatomon…Well, long for me."

Gatomon tells Sailor Sun, "Anytime away from you is long for me, Kari. It always makes my tail twitch the wrong way." Sailor Sun giggles at this as the Digimon go through the portal and Gennai goes through last causing the portal to close behind him.

Sailor Celestial says, "Catch you later, big brother."

Kirito says, "See you, Sugu." Soon after, Sailor Celestial, Dai, Sailor Sun, and Philia push the buttons on their prompts causing them to vanish as they return back to the real world.

Haruka says, "Now, it is our turn."

Michiru says, "I think that we do as if we were using a Full-Dive machine."

Mamoru says, "However, we do it four at time and we had better send a message ahead."

Mizuno says, having her menu open, "I'm already on it."

As Sailor Moon looks at where Heathcliff turned into data particles, Mamoru asks her, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a smile, "I'm not sure. But in time, I will." Mamoru smiles warmly and gently at Sailor Moon as our heroes and heroines prepare to return to the real world in which Kirito prepares to talk with Cardinal.

 _ **October 14, 2025,**_ _ **Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Inside of Yokohama North General Hospital, a nurse enters the room where Suguha, Davis, Kari, and Kotone are being kept and she looks and yelps in which she sees all four of them up and in a sitting position in which they have their Amuspheres on their laps.

Kotone grunts out, "This feels familiar…"

Davis says, "Ah, man. My body feels like it needs to stretch out."

Kari says, seeing the nurse, "Oh, hello."

The nurse says, "You…You're awake…"

The nurse then runs out of the room and Suguha asks, "Man, was it like for big brother and the others when they first came back from SAO?"

Kotone says, "Yeah, it was. The medical personal were shocked when we started 'waking up' after two long years in there." Kotone says, with a smile, "Anyway, my name is Kotone."

Suguha says, "Suguha Kirigaya."

Davis says, with a grin, "Daisuke Motomiya, but my buds call me Davis."

Kari says, "Hikari Kamiya, but my friends and my boyfriend call me Kari."

Davis tells Kari, "Kari-chan actually. There is a difference."

Kari says, with a playful pout, "Geez, Dai-kun."

Kotone says, "I hope that Kirito and the others got back okay."

Suguha says, with a grin, "I'm sure that they are just fine."

 _ **October 14, 2025, Future Divers headquarters**_

Back in Future Divers headquarters, Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, and Darien are the last one of our group of heroes and heroines that got themselves virtualized into Sword Art World to step out of the virtualization pods and into the room which has the Digidestined that didn't go into Sword Art Online and their Digimon partners, Sailor Nebula and Neo Moon, and the Tsukino family.

Sora says, with a smile, "Way to go!"

Joe says, "You did it!"

Izzy says, "Gennai says that your partners are waiting at his house and waiting to be picked up."

Tai says, "Awesome!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "And we have handed off the data to Seijirou-san to start making the arrests and to find Sugou."

Rika says, "You mean what's left of him."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Huh?"

Serena says, a bit nervously, "That's a bit of a story, Rini."

Kazuto asks Izzy, "What about Yui?"

Izzy responds, with a smile, "Back home safe and sound."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's good."

Kazuto asks Izzy, "And Cardinal?"

Izzy says, with a smile, "Safe and sound."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "That's good." Just then some circuits in the room spark and then they explode causing plenty of the others to yelp out in fright.

Lita asks, "What was that?"

When more of the circuits explode, Izzy yells out, "Overload! The surge of power from Sword Art World got transferred here and what we just did…!"

After another explosion, Raye shouts out, "Doesn't matter how! It's going to blow!" Immediately, everyone evacuates the room as the equipment starts to 'self-destruct' in which once outside, Sailor Nebula covering everyone in a shield as a massive explosion blows the closed door to the room right off its hinges in which a lot of smoke comes out of the room as the explosion stops. Immediately, Sailor Nebula leaps into the breach and creates a cold wind that stops the fires that are burning up the remains of the equipment.

Tokyu and Seijirou arrive on the scene and Seijirou asks, "What happened?"

Izzy says, "Overload."

Seijirou asks, surprised, "Overload?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yeah. The energy surge from Sword Art World fed into our systems."

Amara asks, "Here is a thought: What about the Sword Art World servers?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Excuse me." Sailor Neo Moon zips off into the distance and Sailor Nebula immediately follows soon after for obvious reasons.

Serena says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Rika says, with a nod, "My sentiments exactly girlfriend."

 _ **October 16, 2025, Juuban District of Tokyo, Crown Fruit Parlor**_

Within the Crown Fruit Parlor, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, including Molly and Rini, and Darien are talking with Seijirou about something in which there are several newspapers on the table that they are assembled around.

Darien asks, "So, it is the government that's taking heat for this 'incident'?"

Seijirou says, "Specifically, my division. It seems like a certain someone manage to get information out about what happened in Future Divers and Sword Art World including my report to the superiors that warned about something like this happening before Sword Art World."

Amara says, "Which you must have wrote when Suguha got stuck in Rainbow Gardens."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "That's about right."

Raye says, with a glare, "So, now, you are the 'heroic whistle blower'."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "I wouldn't say that." Seijirou says, "Anyway, the public is pissed off against the government in which those that aren't for restrictions against VRMMO and Full-Dive technology have major 'fuel' for their fire and they are like an inferno."

Rini says, "I'll bet."

Seijirou says, "They are arguing about the government restricting VRMMO and Full-Dive technology when they don't give the needed information to protect the people from like Sugou and Kayaba. Speaking of Kayaba, the fact that he successfully download his mind into cyber-space and people weren't told about it is another 'black eye' for the government especially the VR division."

Darien says, "I suspect that anything that has to do with restriction of Full-Dive technology and VRMMO has been put on the 'back burner'."

Seijirou says, "Big time, Darien-san. However, I believe that most likely that they will try to get them through quietly."

Amara says, "Something tells me good luck with that."

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Serena asks, "What about Future Divers?"

Seijirou says, "For the moment, Future Divers has closed their doors in which they are completely reorganizing themselves and making sure that Sugou and his associates didn't tamper with any of the other VRMMO that they made for members of their club. However, the Sword Art World servers have been shut down completely due to all of the stuff that Sugou and his associates have done. Needless to say, these events haven't been good my division's image."

Lita says, "No joke, pal. I've seen the news reports. People are blaming you more than Future Divers since Future Divers came to you for help to make sure that something like SAO and the original ALO doesn't happen to them."

Raye says, "However, something tells me that your job is safe."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Let's just say that I'm in charge of picking up the pieces."

Amara thinks in her mind, _"That's not a surprise."_

Serena asks Seijirou, "Seijirou-san?"

Seijirou asks, "Yes?"

Serena asks, "Who are you? Really?" The other Sailor Scouts and Darien are shocked for various reasons by Serena's question.

Seijirou says, with a smile, 'That's something that you need to figure out, Miss Moon." Seijirou then gets up from his seat, gives a kind nod, and he walks off in which our Sailor Scouts and Earth Prince can't help to wonder about the former head of the SAO Victims Task Force in which Ami and Trista look at each other and nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

 _ **October 21, 2025,**_ _ **Yokohama North General Hospital**_

Within Yokohama North General Hospital, Suguha, Davis, Kari, and Kotone, who is keeping herself up on a pair of crutches, is with the others as they discussing a lot of stuff.

Davis asks, "The Sword Art World servers didn't get damaged at all?"

Ami responds, shaking her head, "Not even the data inside take much damage."

Ken says, "By some fluke or something, it was the virtualization pods and the quantum computer that took most of the damage."

Lita says, "And that's saying it lightly, Ken."

Asuna says, with a smile, "However, a certain someone managed to keep a copy of the data after making sure that it is safe."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "Well, if we can get turned into digital data and back again, I don't see why a 'virtual being' can't be turned real."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It would be wonderful to see Yui-chan in the real world."

Rika says, "Yeah, but the equipment and computer is scrap metal."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Well, he has got a few geniuses in his corner to help rebuild it."

Yolei tells Davis, "It isn't going to be that easy. He is going to need material and such in order to rebuild the whole thing."

Kotone says, with a smile, "I'm sure that Kirito…I mean Kazuto-san can do it."

Suguha asks Kazuto, "Big brother, how is Strea?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "She is okay. Her data was successfully saved and repaired so it is like what Kayaba did to her never happened."

Asuna says, "She is in ALO now and she is a Gnome."

Davis says, "A Gnome, huh? Seems appropriate with her strength."

Kari asks, "So, how did your first meeting go?"

The others look at Suguha, Davis, and Kari with nervous smiles on their faces and Keiko says, nervously, "Well, she isn't a bad person, but she is really…"

Asuna says, nervously, "Open."

Suguha gives a giggle and she says, "I figured that would happen."

Kari says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Raye says, "And I thought that Mina-chan was 'bubbly', but she takes the cake and eats it as well."

Mina says, sarcastically, "Ha. Ha."

Davis says, "Don't worry, you'll get used it…I think."

TK says, with a smirk, "Thanks a lot, Davis."

Kotone asks, a bit nervously, "What about…?"

Darien says, "We found the codes stored in Suguha's, Davis', and Kari's Sword Art World avatar data and we used them to get access to the 'black box' of the SAO servers which we found soon enough."

Suguha asks, curiously, "And?"

Kazuto says, "They are all there. All of them. Every single mind of every single person that died in SAO…with a few exceptions."

Ami says, "Those that died on the first day due to the 'fail-safes' that Kayaba used are the only exceptions."

Davis says, with a snarl, "There is always a catch."

Amara asks, "Question is: What do we do with them?"

Michelle responds, "I think that the question should be: What can we do with them?"

Trista says, "As you already know, their bodies have already been destroyed since the NervGear destroyed their physical brains while digitally encoding them into the 'black box', so, even if their bodies weren't already cremated, they would be next to useless."

Kazuto says, "Not to mention too much time has passed since they died."

Davis asks, in an irritated tone, "So, what do we do? Leave them locked up? Send them to oblivion?"

Tai tells Davis, with a serious tone, "We're not saying that! And personally, we feel the same way as you do, Davis."

Yolei says, "Take it from a bunch of girls and guys that have been though that nightmare."

Kotone asks, concerned, "But isn't there anything we can do?"

Kari says, "There is one thing or should I say one place we can put them."

Everyone looks at Kari and Gatomon says, "Rainbow Gardens."

Davis says, snapping his fingers, "Yeah! That's the ticket!" Davis looks at the others and he says, "Look. Their lives, here, have been basically destroyed thanks to that SOB, but we can't just keep them locked away in that thing. Rainbow Gardens can be a tough place, but it is better than nothing. Plus, they have been trapped in a 'game world' for at least a good amount of time before they died. For most of them, it would be somewhat familiar and it would be no more dangerous than SAO."

Hotaru asks, "But do we have that right to make that choice for them?"

The others look at each other and then Suguha asks, "What about that former ruler of Alfheim?"

Asuna says, nervously, "Well, they found Sugou…"

Rika says, "Basically, he can walk, talk, eat, speak, and he has most of his book smarts, but he doesn't know who he is much less who any of us are."

Darien says, "From what the experts say, his memories are unrecoverable."

Amara says, with a sneer, "I say that it was too good for that scum bag."

Rini thinks in her mind, _"You might be right, Amara. And also Darien might be wrong. In my time, Sugou is still in prison and serving a life sentence, so, it doesn't mean that he is finished. I think that it is highly possible that he'll be back and worse than ever before. However, I think that it is best that Serena and Aunt Suguha don't know that right now. They already have enough on their minds."_

Suguha nods her head and Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu, we might…"

Suguha tells Kazuto, solemnly, "Big brother, you must have already searched the intact Sword Art World servers and you didn't find even a fraction of a piece of Maron's mental data, did you?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "We went over it with a fine tooth comb."

Serena says, "It doesn't mean that she is…"

Suguha tells Serena, solemnly, "Sis, even I know when to throw in the towel." Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "Since I've been discharged, I'm going home for some rest. I'm going to need it."

Suguha then walks away and Kari says, "Suguha…"

Kotone asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

Trista responds, with a solemn tone, "That's up to her, Kotone-san." Serena and Kazuto can't help to be concerned for Suguha for obvious reasons while looking towards the hospital in which inside of the hospital, we find a young girl that looks exactly like Maron in a hospital bed seemly in a comatose condition with an Amusphere around her head.

 _ **October 21, 2025, Unknown location**_

At an unknown location, we find ourselves looking at woman of late twenties with violet hair tied in a ponytail, glasses in front of her brown eyes, and she is wearing a long sleeved and classy white shirt that's open to reveal much of her bust bordering obscenely with a black camisole under the shirt, tight fitting black skirt, black stocking that covers most of her strong and sexy feminine legs, and black high-heeled shoes. Just then another young lady enters the room and goes up to this young adult woman.

This young lady looks to be 17-18 years of age with tan skin, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon with the ends of the ribbon somehow pointed upwards, and she is wearing all black sailor fuku with red trim with multiple swords in their sheaths attached to her back along with white loose socks and brown shoes.

The adult woman asks, "What do you have to report Homura?"

The young teen woman responds, "It seems like our new guests haven't give us much trouble, Suzume-sensei."

The adult woman responds, with a smile, "I believe that they wouldn't be as much trouble after we had given them that information."

The young teen woman replies, "Well, it was a good thing that they came here before he met his dad in his mind or it wouldn't have been as easy."

The adult woman tells the young teen woman, "You seem interested in him, Homura."

The young teen woman responds, with a blush, "No, Suzume-sensei!"

The adult woman, Suzume, tells the young teen, Homura, "Well, I don't blame you. In our world, he is a celebrity after all."

Homura responds, "Yeah."

Suzume tells Homura, "And you and he can understand each other. Remember, both of you have something in common."

Homura says, with a nod, "Yes, we do."

Suzume tells Homura, "Homura, you and the girls will convince him to join us."

Homura asks, surprised, "Suzume-sensei?"

Suzume responds, with a sly smile, "Once he hears about our world and its ninja, he will think that the 'good ninja' are hypocritical, Homura, based on his outlook as a ninja."

Homura says, "You have a point, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, with a sly smile, "If that doesn't work, it will pay to show a 'little skin'."

Homura tells Suzume, "Huh?"

Suzume tells Homura, "Homura, we are ninja and we will use anything to get our objectives. Our bodies if necessary."

Homura responds, with a blush, "Yes, Suzume-sensei."

Suzume says, with a smile, "Don't worry, I will participating in this mission as well."

Homura asks, shocked, "Suzume-sensei?"

Suzume responds, "While he hates perverts, it doesn't mean that he doesn't have his own 'lustful desires' through I believe his deepest desire is the desire for true love. And I have to admit it, I'm a fan of his too. It was the reason for my dream as a 'super ninja' after all." Homura makes a twitch with her eyebrow and Suzume asks, "Jealous, Homura?"

Homura responds, a bit nervously, "No, Suzume-sensei." Homura asks, "But what about Sailor Moon?"

Suzume replies, "She isn't a lost cause. Something tells me what happened to her sister will help."

Homura asks, surprised, "Wait! Are we targeting Sailor Celestial too?"

Suzume retorts, with a nod, "Correct, Homura." Suzume takes out a group of files and she says, "Take a look at this information about Suguha Kirigaya. You might find it interesting." Homura takes the files and she walks away in which Homura looks at the files in which her eyes grow wide as saucers. Suzume adjusts her glasses and she thinks in her mind, _"Sailor Moon…Sailor Celestial…and Naruto Uzumaki…They could be my greatest triumph yet…"_

 _ **October 28, 2025, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within Rainbow Gardens, we find ourselves within the 'town' of Little Leaf where we find none other than Sachi of the Moonlit Black Cats walking around.

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Sachi!" Sachi looks to see none other than Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, and Leafa walking over to her in which everyone, but Leafa, is in their SAO avatars with Leafa in her ALO avatar.

Sachi says, excitedly, "Hey, Kirito!"

Sachi runs over to Kirito and Silica says, "Hello, Sachi-san."

Sachi says, "Nice to see you again, Silica-san."

Asuna tells Sachi, "It seems like you are doing all right."

Sachi says, with a nod, "Yes. It is taking a while to adjust, but we are doing fine over here."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm glad Sachi." Kirito asks Sachi, "How are the others doing?"

Sachi says, with a smile, "They are doing fine, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm glad."

Sachi tells Kirito, "Kirito, they feel the same way as I do. They don't blame you for what happened. In fact, Ducker said that you warned him not to do it, but he did it anyway."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "Yeah…" Kirito tells Sachi, "Sachi, while the equipment was destroyed, I have the specs and the data on the virtualization. When I am able to materialize Yui and Strea…"

Sachi tells Kirito, "Kirito, I know that you want to help us and I thank you for it, but where would we go? I mean, our bodies have been destroyed long ago. We're ashes now right?"

Lisbeth says, with a solemn tone, "That's about the short end of it."

Sachi says, with a smile, "At least, here, we have a chance for a life of our own. If we start coming back to life years after we died, it is going to cause major problems."

Kirito says, with a solemn nod, "Yes, I know."

Sachi tells Kirito, with a smile, "At least you fulfilled that other promise to me. You found out the truth about Sword Art Online." Sachi says, looking at Usagi, "However, it was a shock to learn that Kayaba's niece is none other than Sailor Moon."

Usagi says, with a nervous smile, "I'll bet."

Sachi says, with a solemn tone, "However, it hurts to know that our suffering was to make your sister to awaken her hidden powers. It is…so wrong."

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "He just a fiend plain and simple Sachi-san. I just wish that you didn't have to get involved in our 'family problems'."

Sachi says, with a smile, "I don't blame you for what happened to us." Sachi says, with a sigh, "Through I'm not sure if some of the others feel the same way."

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "Not that I blame them."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Leafa…"

Sachi tells Leafa, "You aren't to blame as much as Usagi for what happened to us, Leafa. In fact, if it wasn't for you, we would be forever trapped in that limbo that Kayaba put us in. It was like Cardinal believed, despite it was Kayaba that manipulated her, you, Dai, and Akari truly saved us just as she said that you would."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Thanks, Sachi-san."

Usagi tells Sachi, "Sachi, there might be a way for you to return to the 'real world' without any problems." Sachi and the others look at her and Usagi says, "The Moon Kingdom."

Lisbeth asks, "Huh?"

Leafa tells Usagi, "I don't know, sis. Sure, it is completely rebuilt and able to sustain life easily, but they would be completely isolated and I mean that literally."

Sachi tells Usagi, "Thank you for your offer, Usagi." Sachi tells Usagi, "However, you can't this guilt on you forever. Please Usagi, you are so focused on the bad that you couldn't see the good that you did as the 'White Valkyrie'. In my mind, you are a hero."

Usagi says, with a sigh and a weak smile, "I wish that I could say the same."

Sachi tells Kirito, "And Kirito, I hope that you and Lady Asuna are happy together. I just hope that you can move on from what happened."

Asuna tells Sachi, with a smile, "We will, Sachi-san."

Sachi asks, a bit nervously, "So…what happened with…?"

Leafa says, "Kayaba is gone for good, Sachi-san."

Usagi says, with a nod, "We know that he is gone for good. For once, he told us the truth and he is no longer part of this 'mortal plane' in the real world or the virtual one."

Sachi says, "I'm sorry. I just hope that you can move on from him."

Asuna looks at Usagi and Leafa and she thinks, _"I hope so too, Sachi-san. However, I fear that Kayaba's words are prophetic, but not in the fact that the legacy of Sword Art Online lives inside of Usagi and Leafa. However, I believe that we have yet to see the end of his legacy."_

 _ **November 9, 2025, Gun Gale Online**_

Inside of the virtual world of Gun Gale Online or GGO for short, we are inside one of the bars within the main city of GGO where a group of GGO players are watching a holographic screen of a program known as MMO Stream where two GGO players, XeXeeD, a blue haired male avatar with sunglasses over his eyes and wearing white and blue clothing/outfit, and Yamikaze, a male avatar with spiky brown hair with wildly spiky red hair in the center of his scalp, red sunglasses over his eyes, and wearing a green cloak, green pants, and brown boots, are with a moderator, who is a female avatar with short blond hair, cats ears on her scalp, and wearing orange top and shorts that shows plenty of mid-drift, orange gloves, and orange boots that looks like an 'outer space' outfit. All three of them are obviously in their virtual avatar forms.

As the two of them debate over GGO's biggest events and Bullet of Bullets as well as type, one male player says, "You remember how he said how great an AGI type was? That jerk totally scammed us."

Just then another player, one wearing a large black hooded cloak and a metallic skull mask as his 'face', walks over to the screen, pulls out a gun, and he yells out, "You are nothing, but a fraud XeXeeD. And now, you'll face judgment from someone with real power!" The others player laughs at what it seemed to be a display of foolishness as the player fires into the screen causing some damage and XeXeeD continues to talk on, but he then starts to make sounds as if he is choking. And the GGO players in the bar look on as he holds his heart and he vanishes as he is disconnected. The GGO players are shocked and they look at the mysterious player as the player starts to swing around and point the gun that he shot the screen with at all of them. The mysterious player says, "This is real power! Real strength! Let your fear craved one name into your brains! The name that I share with this weapon: Death Gun!" He then brings out his player menu and pushes the logout button causing him to vanish. The players start to look and start to talk, but at the table furthest away from the mass, we find a familiar twosome looking at each other.

Akari, in her GGO avatar, asks Dai, in his GGO avatar, "Dai-kun?"

Dai says, with a serious tone, "This is major trouble."

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding." Akari asks, "Should we…?"

Dai tells Akari, with a sigh, "You know that she is going to find out sooner or later." Akari nods her head and she and Dai head out in which Akari gets a 'bad feeling' that the legacy of a certain Moon Princess' uncle in this life has a hand, despite how small that it is, in this 'incident' and the events to come…

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' starting)

With the first scenes, we see Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi in their battle against the floor boss of the first floor, Illfang the Kobold Lord, and the scene switch in rapid session to their various adventures in SAO along with Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, and others including the good, the bad, and embarrassing moments.

The next scenes shows Kirito's and Usagi's adventures with the Sailor Scouts with Darien/Mamoru in ALO to the World Tree among with Leafa.

The third set of scenes is showing the reunion of SAO survivors that are close to Kirito/Kazuto and Usagi/Serena in the Moon Kingdom with the revelation of Suguha being Sailor Celestial.

The fourth set of scenes has their adventures before Sword Art World including going to Rainbow Gardens and Sailor Celestial's first battle with Heathcliff.

The next set of scenes has the ventures of our heroes and heroines during Sword Art World including with Strea, Philia, and more as well as the final battles with Sugou/Alberich and Heathcliff.

The final scenes shows a NervGear and an Amusphere together and then with Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Davis, and Kari surrounded by all of their friends, comrades, and/or loved ones: The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, and Ryoutarou.

(Sword Art Online opening theme music 'Crossing Fields' ends)

 **The End**

 **To be continued in** **Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden.**

 **Preview for Sailor Moon Online II: SAO Shippuden:**

 **Arc 1: Phantom Bullet**

(Start Scene)

After the teleport effect ends, Kirito finds himself back within the lobby where he started to go for the Bullet of Bullets preliminaries in which he looks to see Dai, Akari, and Usagi waving at him.

Dai asks Kirito, with a grin, "What kept you?"

Kirito asks Usagi, surprised, "You are done already?"

Dai tells Kirito, "Dude, Usagi is a veteran or something close to a vet since she has already created an account in here to 'investigate' this game."

Usagi gives a glare at Dai and Kirito says, "That explains it. Man, this is tough."

Usagi tells Kirito, "I told you, Kirito. Even with your transferred specs, it is going to be tough."

Kirito looks at the screens and he asks, "How is Sinon doing?"

Dai asks Kirito, with a smirk, "Want to make sure that she doesn't get you in-between the eyes?"

Kirito glares at Dai and Akari says, with a chiding tone, "Dai-kun!" Usagi also giggles at Kirito's displeasure, but then she and Dai get a 'bad feeling'.

Akari asks Dai, "What's up?"

Dai says, "Nothing really…Unless the player with the freaky metal skull mask has a problem with us." Dai glares in one direction and the others turn to see none other than the player with a baggy and ragged cloak, metal skull mask with red glowing eyes, and combat boots is looking at them.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I didn't sense him. I'm either getting rusty or it is probably due to Dai's experience in the game."_

Akari thinks in her mind, nervously, _"It's him! It's the guy from before! That's player that's calling himself Death Gun!"_ The player with the skull mask, revealed to be the mysterious Death Gun, who supposed really killed two players with a virtual weapon, looks straight at Usagi and Kirito.

The so-called 'Death Gun' asks, in a deep sinister voice, "Are you, two, like the real deal?"

Death Gun is making Usagi and Kirito nervous and Usagi asks, confused, "Real deal?"

Kirito asks, "What do you mean?" Death Gun brings out his menu, sets it to visible mode, brings out the display for the Bullet of Bullets or BOB for short tournament rackets, and displays the brackets for both Kirito's and Usagi's matches that they just won.

Death Gun says, "Those names…Those Sword Skills…So, are you the real deal or what?"

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"This player…I…No, Usagi and I have met him before. Wait! That's it!"_

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"He…He's an SAO survivor just like Kirito and I! There are so many SAO survivors, but wait! No one other than my other close friends in SAO like Kirito and Asuna knew my player handle! Everyone else knew me as the 'White Valkyrie'! Who…Who is this player? And why…Why does he put this chill on me?"_ As Kirito's and Usagi's minds race, Dai and Akari can tell the nervousness in them from looking at their avatars in which then they see Death Gun's right arm covered in bandages unwrap a bit to show a tattoo of a black Western coffin that's slightly open with a creepy cartoon face on the lid of the coffin with a bony arm coming out of the coffin. Usagi thinks in her mind, her nervousness starting to turn into fear, _"No, it can't be…!"_

Death Gun asks, "Answer the question or don't you understand it?"

Kirito says, "No, we don't."

Just then a male voice says, "Hey." Everyone looks to see Mamoru walking over to them and he says, with a stern tone, "You are creeping out my girlfriend. I suggest you leave or I'll find a way to get the GM on you for harassment."

Dai thinks, nervously, _"Yeah, it won't make you his next target, dude."_

Death Gun responds, "Fine. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you are fakes using those names or the real deal. Sooner or later, I will kill you both." Soon after, Death Gun walks away leaving a quite fearful Kirito and Usagi in his wake.

(End Scene)

 **Arc II: Accel World**

(Start Scene)

At the area where the Crown Fruit Parlor is supposed to be Serena and Rini are looking at a massive fancy restaurant looking complex known as Crown Fruit Gala.

Serena yells out, stunned, "What happened?"

Rini responds, "Andrew and Elizabeth made an awesome combination in which they made some awesome new desserts, cakes, and such in which they deliver and they had wonderful business success. If you want the best sweets of the city, this is the place to go and it is also a place where everyone goes these days."

Serena says, amazed, "I'll say."

Rini says, "Andrew still runs his old arcade and he has plenty of customers since you know how 'retro' can be, especially the old prize games, which are liked by this generation of kids, but plenty of the kids prefer his VR arcade in his private VR network."

Serena asks, surprised, "VR arcade?"

Rini says, with a nod, "Yep. It is how people play these days."

Serena says, with a groan, "I think that my future self is more used to this than I will be."

Rini says, with a grin, "I'll bet." Serena glares at her future daughter as she and Rini head inside of Crown Fruit Gala.

(End Scene)

 **Arc III: Ninja Dragon Creed**

(Start Scene)

Sailor Celestial, Rika, Keiko, and Hiyori are shocked to see the blond haired male before them along with the duplicates of himself.

Rika yells out, "No way!"

Keiko says, amazed, "You…You are…"

The blond haired male looks at them with his blue eyes and he says, with a foxy smile, "That's right! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at your service, believe it!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, stunned, _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

Suguha is locked in an embrace with Naruto and she moans out, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto tells Suguha, with a warm smile, "It's all right, Suguha-chan…"

Suguha asks, her face flush, "What about Hinata…?"

Naruto tells Suguha, "I love her as much as I love you, Suguha-chan. You are both so kind, so strong, and so beautiful."

Suguha says, "I'm not…"

Naruto responds, "Yes, you are, believe it." Naruto then kisses Suguha and she can't help to return it with passion and love in it. Some distance away, Suzume is watching with a sly smile on her lips.

Suzume thinks in her mind, _"Sailor Celestial now belongs to us."_

(End Scene)

 **Arc IV: Worlds at War**

(Start Scene)

Tsunade tells Naruto, "Look here, gaki…"

Naruto screams at Tsunade, strongly, "No, you look here, Granny! Why should I gave you a hint of respect after you had betrayed my parents by abandoning me to those asses that you call villagers? The very same villagers that scream about the 'Will of Fire' while producing sickos like Danzo and Orochimaru and spit on my family's and clan's grave!"

Kakashi tells Naruto, "You are treading on dangerous ground."

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "And you are one second of getting your butt kicked if you threaten Naruto-kun again."

Kiba says, in a stern tone, "Hey, girl, this doesn't concern you!"

Naruto tells Kiba, "It will and if you don't, I will break your face!" Naruto then unleashes such KI that Kiba and Akamaru whimper back in fear of Naruto.

Yamato says, "Naruto…"

Naruto responds, with a deadly glare that makes even Yamato winch in fear, "What are you going to do? Trap me in those weak version of First Hokage-sama's jutsu. If you hadn't notice, they don't work on me anymore especially since I have the Rinnegan now." Naruto says, "I've had enough of you and your betrayals of my family and my clan! You wear my clan's symbol on your backs and you tried to erase my clan from history! It's no wonder the Teme's clan went and tried to take over the village! Just like me, you blamed them for something that they had no control over. So, are you going to do to me what the Old Man had to do the Uchiha clan? Well, I won't be as easy as the Teme's clan to bump off and you should know better than to get an Uzumaki pissed off!"

Kakashi thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Don't we know it, Naruto?"_ Kakashi then remembers the temper of Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and it still brings shivers down to his spine.

Naruto tells Tsunade, "I want more than empty promises, Granny! I've heard from them all of my life! There are going to be some changes or I will go up to the Fire Daimyo, prove my heritage, and discontinue the alliance treaty that the Uzumaki had with the Leaf permanently and remove everything that my clan gave to the Leaf!"

There are gasps from the Leaf group and Tsunade yells out, "You can't! The village just got barely reconstructed from Pain's assault!"

Naruto retorts, with a scoff, "Well, you can blame Danzo since he was the one that formed the Akatsuki of today by what he done behind your backs. And guess what? That's not a threat, that's a promise, believe it! And you know that I don't go back on my promises!"

Ino asks, "What can you do?"

Sakura responds, rolling her eyes, "Destroy the Leaf without even trying since the security seals and field that our village uses were made by his clan after all."

Tenten says, shocked, "No way!"

Naruto says, "And if I remember, my clan and family had a lot invested into the village and it still applies…"

Tsunade says, horrified, "Naruto, you can't!"

Naruto responds, with a stern tone, "Watch me, Granny! If the Leaf started the problem, then it is either change your ways or go the way of the First Hokage, believe it!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern glare, "And remember, I'm the Soldier of Reality and you know what that could mean if you try anything against Naruto-kun." The Leaf group is shocked and they look towards Sakura and Hinata causing the Leaf group to gasp as Sakura and Hinata flank Naruto to show their loyalty to him without question.

(End Scene)

 **End Preview**

And that's concludes the second story of my 'main' **Sailor Moon Online** series and based on the previews and cameos from this and the previous chapter, you have an idea on what's to come, huh? However, while this story series and my **Hollow Fragment** fanfiction series have 'interchangeable elements', they are going to be very different stories, I can assure you that. And Kayaba? Well, I can tell you that for the most part, he isn't going to be part of the sequel to this story, folks. Now, please read and review to tell me what you, but no flames, please! I'll catch you later on, Crossover Fans! Merry Christmas!


End file.
